Kingdom Hearts: Light's Fate
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Takes place in KH: Light's Destiny. A young girl wields a mysterious weapon called a Keyblade, but her world falls into darkness. She must now go on an epic journey to different worlds and must fight against evil and dark forces with the help of her new friends while also trying to save her brother from the darkness. Will she succeed? Rated T for violence. Takes place in KH.
1. Prologue: Strange Dream

**Hi, people! Now, I know I just finished Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny, it's time to move on, BUT then an idea came to my head and I decided to make a new character story that took place in KH: Light's Destiny. It's basically a decision I made. I will make a sequel for the series sometime, but I wanna do a different character story first. I hope you'll enjoy this. Let's see where this takes us now.**

* * *

Prologue: Strange Dream

In a strange ethereal place a young girl with blue eyes, long pink hair with a cyan hairband on her hair, wearing a yellow hooded sleeveless shirt with a silver zipper in the middle of the yellow shirt with orange and pink flower petals on the right side of the shirt, an orange short skirt with a silver rose hanging on the left side of it, a pink bracelet on her right wrist, and white and blue shoes is floating down the ethereal place much to her confusion.

 _"What's going on?"_ The girl asked and she's not physically talking but mentally.

The girl keeps floating until she lands on what looks like water and at first she thought she was going to fall into the water but she's standing on it.

 _"So very much to do, so little time."_ A voice said and the girl looks around to see who said it.

 _"Who's there? Where are you?"_ The girl asked.

 _"The door remains shut and the time has come."_ The voice said and the water starts to move while taking the girl.

The water takes the girl to a sandy shore and upon arriving the girl gets off the water and starts exploring but just then weapons appear and it's a sword, shield, knife, umbrella, ball, fan, katana, and wrench and the girl walks over to the weapons to examine them.

 _"The power sleeps within you. Choose wisely and it will give you strength."_ The voice said.

The girl examines every weapon and then later on she chooses the shield.

 _"Is defense important?"_ The voice asked.

 _"Yes."_ The girl answered and then wields the shield in her right hand.

 _"Very well. You have chosen the power of the guardian."_ The voice said.

Just then the sandy shore starts to shake and the ground starts to open up but the water saves the girl before she falls.

The water takes the girl to what looks like a canyon area and the girl gets off the water and explores the canyon and the shield appears in her hand.

 _"You now have the power to fight."_ The voice said.

 _"Thanks, but how...?"_ The girl asked.

 _"Swing first."_ The voice said and the girl swings her shield. _"Very good. Use this power to defend yourself and others."_ The voice said.

 _"Okay."_ The girl said and just then a black phantom like creature with crimson spiked crescents on its body appear. _"Um...what is that?"_ The girl asked.

 _"There will be times when you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_ The voice said.

 _"If you say so."_ The girl said.

The phantom creature attacks the girl but she strikes back with her shield destroying it but just then more phantom creatures appear and they attack the girl but the girl keeps fighting back with her shield delivering a final blow on the phantoms making them leave but one appears behind the girl but she turns around and defeats it but another phantom creature appears and destroys the canyon but the water from before comes to save her.

The water then takes the girl to what looks like a plain and she gets off the water and explores the plain and while exploring she finds three people with one two girls and one boy.

 _"What should I do here?"_ The girl asked.

 _"The door will not open yet."_ The voice said.

 _"What should I do?"_ The girl asked.

 _"Tell me more about yourself."_ The voice said and the girl nods.

The girl walks over to one of the two girls.

 _"What's most important to you?"_ The first girl asked.

 _"Helping others."_ The girl answered.

 _"You love helping people, do you?"_ The first girl asked.

 _"Of course."_ The girl answered.

The girl goes over to the second girl.

 _"What are you afraid of?"_ The second girl asked.

 _"Being weak..."_ The girl answered.

 _"How can you not be weak?"_ The second girl asked.

 _"By trying to believe in myself."_ The girl answered.

The girl goes to the boy next.

 _"What do you want to do in the future?"_ The boy asked.

 _"I want to try and become strong."_ The girl answered.

 _"You believe you can?"_ The boy asked.

 _"I'm probably certain."_ The girl answered.

Just then all three vanish.

 _"Are you certain with your answer?"_ The voice asked.

 _"Yes."_ The girl answered.

 _"Then believe in your path, and you shall walk along it fine."_ The voice said and the girl nods.

The water returns and the girl gets on it and the water starts taking the girl to somewhere else.

The water arrives at what looks like a forest and the girl starts exploring but just then the forest starts being covered in fire and the girl is trapped by the fire and then notices the sky getting dark and trees are burning all over but the girl finds an exit of the fire and tries to escape from the burning forest but just then a giant shadow dragon creature with crimson crescents on its body appears and attacks the girl but she tries to run but the fire blocks her path.

 _"Do not be afraid."_ The voice said and the girl turns and has to fight.

The shadow dragon creature breaths black fire at the girl but she dodges the black fires and starts attacking with her shield but the shadow dragon creature bites at the girl who blocks the biting and strikes back with her shield and strikes the head but the shadow dragon roars in anger and shoots black fireballs and the girl tries to dodge the fireballs but one of them gets at the girl who blocks with her shield and then attacks the shadow dragon again with her shield but the shadow dragon slashes at the girl with her claws but the girl keeps attacking with her shield but the shadow dragon grabs the girl who tries to attack with her shield but it disappears and the shadow dragon starts to devour the girl who struggles herself to break free only to fail.

 _"Do not be afraid. You will be the one who will open the door and bring hope back to what has lost it. Do not forget your destiny and your purpose."_ The voice said and the shadow dragon starts to consume the girl and everything goes black.

* * *

 **Okay. This is it for the prologue for the next character I'm gonna do. Like I said, this is a character story thas'll take place during the events of Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny and during Ky's quest. Now, just like Light's Destiny, there will be original elements. I'm gonna enjoy writing this. If you have suggestions for this character story, kindly tell me via review or PM, I'll see you all in Chapter 1, where we will meet the girl and see what's she's up to. Take care. Don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, and a review. Thanks and bye!**


	2. Chapter 1: Visiting the Beach

Chapter 1: Visiting the Beach

The girl starts to open her blue eyes and she wakes up and finds herself in her room and she's on her bed and the girl sighs in relief and starts to go back to sleep but as she does a boy with messy dirty blond hair, blue eyes, wearing an orange short sleeved shirt with a red opened shirt with blue short sleeves over the orange shirt, black shorts with zippers on both sides, and blue and green shoes appears and surprises the girl making her scream in shock and she jumps off her bed and onto the ground and the boy laughs at the girl's shock.

"L-Luke, you scared me half to death! Why did you do that?" The girl asked annoyed.

"Noel, have you forgotten something? You're supposed to be up five minutes ago. We're supposed to be at the beach." The boy named Luke said.

"Wait...that's TODAY?!" The girl named Noel asked shocked.

"Yep. It's past 10:10." Luke said.

"Oh, no...! I overslept! I have to hurry and be ready!" Noel said. "Can you wait for me?" Noel asked.

"Sure, but you'd better hurry." Luke said leaving Noel's room.

"Oh, dear...! I'm so stupid! I-I have to hurry and get dressed and ready now!" Noel said as she gets up and starts putting on her clothes.

Noel starts getting dressed and is wearing her cyan hairband on her pink hair, her yellow hooded sleeveless shirt with the silver zipper in the middle and orange and pink flower petals on the right side of the shirt, her orange short skirt with the silver rose hanging on the left side, her pink bracelet on her right wrist, and her white and blue shoes and then she leaves her room and meets Luke outside the house but as she hurries to him she trips and falls to the ground.

"Ow..." Noel said.

"Lemme help you." Luke said extending his hand to help Noel up.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize I overslept. That never happened to me before and..." Noel was cut off by Luke placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, chill out, Sis. There's no shame in oversleeping. I just didn't want you to be late for our day at the beach. That's all." Luke said.

"I-I'm so sorry. I just had a weird dream. I was in a strange place and I landed in water and it took me to some places and there was this huge black dragon that tried to eat me! I couldn't breathe or..." Noel was cut off again by Luke who is patting her head for comfort.

"Relax. It was just a dream. Dreams tend to get weird like that. A dream will always be a dream, no matter how wild they are." Luke said.

"..." Noel said nothing.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"W-Well, I don't think it was a dream. I-It felt r-real." Noel said.

"Don't worry. It's okay. Let's just get to the beach. It'll help you calm down." Luke said.

"O-Okay." Noel said.

 _(World of Shine City)_

 _(Field Theme: Peace in the City)_

 _(Beach)_

Noel and Luke make their way to the beach and they later on arrive at the beach where they find another girl with long light red hair, green eyes, wearing a teal short sleeved shirt, a light green long medium skirt, and orange shoes.

"Luke! You came!" The girl said hugging Luke.

"Hey, Ruby! I told ya I'd be here!" Luke said hugging Ruby back.

"Hi, Noel. I thought you were gonna be late or never come here." Ruby said.

"Hello, Ruby. I-I'm sorry for causing us to be late. I-I just had a b-bad night." Noel said.

"You poor thing. I hope you'll be okay." Ruby said.

"T-Thank you." Noel said.

"So, Ruby, any reason you wanted us to come here?" Luke asked.

"Oh, I just needed a sparring partner today for some exercise. I gotta keep myself in shape while still training." Ruby explained.

"A sparring partner, huh? Ya coulda asked." Luke said and he turns to Noel. "Wanna join, Sis?" Luke offered.

"T-Thanks, but I d-don't like fighting..." Noel answered.

"That's okay. I can handle one partner. You can watch if you like." Ruby said.

"That's great, but I think I'll just explore the beach." Noel said.

"Okay then. I'll come get you when my sparring's over." Luke said.

"Okay. Have fun." Noel said.

"So, where to spar?" Luke asked.

"Follow me." Ruby said as she moves and Luke follows but stops and turns to Noel.

"Have fun here. If someone gives you trouble, talk to me and I'll take care of it." Luke said and Noel nods and then he leaves.

Noel starts to explore the beach by herself and she sees everyone in the beach either playing or relaxing but as Noel keeps exploring she hears a cry and so Noel goes through the beach to follow where the scream is coming from and later on Noel finds a little girl sitting on the sand crying.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Noel asked.

"I wanted to build a sand castle, but then some big bullies came and took my pale and shovel and hide them somewhere and now I can't build a sand castle!" The little girl said and starts crying again.

"That's horrible. I can try and find your pale and shovel for you." Noel said.

"You'd do that?" The little girl asked.

"Sure. They have to be around here somewhere." Noel said.

"Thank you. I'll wait here when you come back with my pale and shovel." The little girl said.

Noel goes through the beach to try and find the little girl's pale and shovel and as she continues to explore she walks up to a palm tree and as she looks up she finds what looks like a red pale on the tree.

"I think this is the girl's pale." Noel said as she climbs up the palm tree and reaches to the top and manages to grab the red pale before going back down to the ground.

Noel continues to explore the beach to try and find the little girl's shovel next and while exploring the beach she finds what looks like a yellow shovel in the water and so Noel goes over to the water and manages to pick up the yellow shovel and walks off the water.

"I'm sure this is the little girl's. I should bring these two back to her." Noel said.

Noel makes her way back to the little girl and she shows the pale and shovel.

"Are these yours?" Noel asked.

"Yes! Those are mine. You found 'em! Thank you!" The little girl said taking the pale and shovel. "Now I can build my sand castle! Thank you, miss!" The little girl said.

"You're welcome." Noel said.

"I'm gonna make the biggest sand castle in the whole beach. I'll make you princess of it!" The little girl said and Noel giggles.

"That sounds nice. Thank you." Noel said.

Noel continues to explore through the beach but just then she hears an angry shout and so Noel follows the shout and she finds a young man stomping on the ground near a broken surfboard and so Noel walks over to him.

"Excuse me, mister. Why are you angry?" Noel asked.

"My surfboard broke in half when I was trying to surf that big wave. Stupid wave destroy it and I don't enough munny to get a new one." The young man explained.

"That's terrible." Noel said.

"Tell me about it. This day's a drag if I don't get a new surfboard soon." The young man said.

Noel goes through the beach and later on she finds someone which is another young man walking over to a store and so Noel walks over to the other young man.

"Excuse me, but why are you going into the store with your surfboard?" Noel asked.

"Oh, I'm getting rid of this thing. Tired of having it around. I'm just officially done with surfing." The other young man answered.

"Oh, well. Is it okay if I have it?" Noel asked.

"You? You don't look like the surfer type." The other young man said.

"No, but I just saw a person who broke his old surfboard and I want to try and give him a new one." Noel said.

"Really? Well, if he wants a new surfboard, he can have this. He'll might need it more than I do." The other young man said giving Noel his surfboard.

"Thank you, mister." Noel said.

"No problem. Hope he likes it. Looks like it's catching rays for me." The other young man said as he leaves.

"I think the man would like this." Noel said.

Noel makes her way back to the young man and gives him the surfboard.

"Um, I thought you'd might want to have this." Noel said.

"Whoa! This one looks cool. Where'd you get this?" The young man asked.

"The other man wanted to get rid of it, but I convinced him to give it up to you." Noel answered.

"Thanks. This calls for a test." The young man said as he goes to the waters and tries his new surfboard and later on he comes back. "Heh. No sweat! This one's way better! Thanks a bunch!" The young man said.

"You're very welcome." Noel said.

"I'm gonna have more fun with this. See ya 'round, kid!" The young man said as he goes back to the water.

Noel continues through the beach but just then she finds a boy wandering around the beach for something and so Noel walks over to the boy.

"Are you looking for something?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. I'm trying to find my dog. We were playing Frisbee together, but then I threw the disc too hard and my dog followed it, but then he didn't come back and now I'm worried." The boy explained.

"Would you like some help?" Noel offered.

"That'd be great. Thanks." The boy said.

Noel searches the beach for the dog and later on she finds what looks like a cave but as she arrives at the entrance to the cave she hears a whimper and so she enters the cave.

 _(Cave)_

Noel enters the cave and follows to find where the whimpering is coming from and she's at the end of the cave and she finds a brown furred dog with a green disc.

"I think that's the boy's dog." Noel said walking over to the dog. "Your owner's getting worried about you. Let's get you back to him." Noel said as she picks up the dog and the disc.

Noel walks out of the cave and then finds the boy.

"Hey! You found him and the disc!" The boy said as Noel lets the dog go and it runs to the boy. "Thanks! I dunno what I'd do without your help." The boy said.

"It's no big deal." Noel said.

"Well, we're gonna go a safer spot to play Frisbee some more. Thanks for your help. C'mon, boy!" The boy said as he and the dog continue playing Frisbee.

Noel keeps moving through the beach until she finds Luke and Ruby and so she runs over to them.

"There you are, Sis." Luke said.

"You're done with your sparring already?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Ruby's tough." Luke said.

"No. You were holding back." Ruby said smirking.

"Was not!" Luke replied and Noel giggled.

"Well, I think you're strong enough, but you just didn't want to hurt a little lady." Ruby said.

"Shut up! I could beat you. I was just...warming up." Luke said.

"Whatever you say. Well, I think it's about time for me to go home. I'll see you two later." Ruby said as she leaves.

"It's getting late. We should head home." Luke said.

"Okay." Noel said.

"Did you have fun?" Luke asked.

"Yes I did. I was just helping people with their problems." Noel said.

"That's my little sis! You have a big and pure heart! People oughta admire that." Luke said.

 _(Noel's House)_

Later on Noel and Luke start to head home and later on they arrive back at their house and go inside.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'm sweatin' like a pig during my spar with Ruby. I'll be out in a few minutes." Luke said.

"Okay then. I'll just stay here." Noel said.

Luke makes his way upstairs and goes for the shower and while Luke is taking his shower Noel makes her way to the living room and enters there and sits on a chair waiting for her brother to finish with his shower.

A few minutes past and as she continues to wait Noel looks out the window and looks at the setting sun but then while looking at the sun setting she sees what looks like a mysterious figure from afar shocking Noel.

"Who is that?" Noel asked.

"Noel! I'm coming back down!" Luke called.

"Okay!" Noel called back and then she turns back to the window but then she finds the mysterious figure gone. "He's gone. Who was that?" Noel asked.

Luke comes back downstairs and finds Noel in the living room.

"Hey, Sis. What's the matter?" Luke asked.

"N-Nothing." Noel answered.

"I see. Hey, I've been wanting to ask; during my spar with Ruby, we agreed to have a picnic together at Luminous Plain tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd like to come along with us." Luke said.

"I'd love to." Noel said.

"Great. We'll leave at 9:30." Luke said and Noel nods.

"I promise not to oversleep this time." Noel said.

"Don't worry about that. Just get ready tomorrow." Luke said as he leaves the living room. "I'll get dinner started right now." Luke said entering the kitchen.

"Okay then. I'll wait." Noel said as she stays in the living room.

* * *

 **Well, that's Chapter 1 for you. I hope you enjoyed this. Now you have met Noel, the main character of this story. What do you think of her so far? Let me know. Next time, Noel has the picnic with Luke and Ruby. I'll see you in the next chapter! Take care and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2: Day at Luminous Plain

Chapter 2: Day at Luminous Plain

The next day Noel wakes up, gets off her bed, and gets dressed and later on she leaves her room and goes downstairs to meet Luke who is eating an apple.

 _(Living Room)_

"Morning, Sis. You slept better this time?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. I tried not to oversleep." Noel said.

"We'll meet Ruby at the train station of the city and we'll be heading to Luminous Plain for our picnic by 9:20." Luke said.

"Okay." Noel said.

"Ya wanna help me get the food ready?" Luke asked.

"Of course I'll help." Noel answered.

The two prepare their food for the picnic and after they finish packing the food the two leave the house.

 _(Downtown)_

Noel and Luke go through the city for the train station and later on they arrive at the station.

 _(Train Station)_

Noel and Luke arrive at the station and they find Ruby waiting for them.

"There you are, Luke and you invited Noel." Ruby said.

"Ready for our picnic day?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Ruby answered as she heads for the train and Luke follows and Noel does the same thing.

The three are now in a train and it starts moving through the tracks to make its way to Luminous Station and during their train ride Noel looks out the window to see that they are leaving Shine City and sees the view from the leaving city and then Noel turns from the window and then sees Luke and Ruby talking to each other and they're laughing.

 _(Luminous Station)_

Later on the train ride arrives at Luminous Station and the three leave the train and make their way to Luminous Terrace.

 _(Luminous Terrace)_

Noel, Luke, and Ruby go through the town and make their way to Luminous Plain.

 _(Luminous Plain)_

The three reach the plain and they find a good spot and Luke and Ruby lay out a blanket and set down a basket that has the food and the three sit down on the blanket and start to enjoy their picnic together.

"Such a beautiful day today. I'm so glad we decided to have a picnic today." Ruby said.

"Yeah. I hope nothing changes it." Luke said.

"It's nice." Noel said.

"Good day to you, idiots." A voice said and the three turn to see someone coming and it's a boy with pale skin, semi-long black hair with two bangs hanging on both shoulders and a streak of azure is on the right bang and a streak of crimson is on the left bang, has crimson eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with crimson trims and crimson and dark blue flames on the front of the shirt while the back is dark green, black and dark green torn short pants, black combat boots, black finger less gloves, and spiked collar around his neck.

"Oh, great. It's Odium." Luke said with hatred.

"What does he want?" Ruby asked.

Just then Noel starts to feel uneasy as the boy named Odium approaches them and then she notices what looks like some black aura all around his body.

"So what brings you nitwits over to this piece of crap of a field?" The boy named Odium asked.

"Why do you care?" Luke asked.

"I don't give a crap what you do. From the looks of it, you're having a little picnic! How utterly sad and pathetic!" Odium scoffs laughing.

"Shut up! No one even invited you!" Luke yelled standing up to Odium who smirks a twisted smirk.

"Whatcha gonna do, Luke? Do ya think you can take me?" Odium asked.

"If you won't leave, then I'll make you." Luke said.

"Oh? Prove it." Odium said.

Luke tries to deliver a punch but Odium grabs Luke's wrist and then delivers a brutal punch on Luke's stomach knocking him to the ground.

"As I thought, ya can't do jack to me." Odium said.

"L-Leave him a-alone..." Noel said.

"Huh? W-What's that, g-girly? I c-can't h-hear you! I-I g-got some w-wax in m-my e-ear." Odium mock stuttered.

"P-Please leave my brother alone." Noel said trying to speak louder.

"W-What's that? Can you sp-speak up? I can't h-hear you when you're being quiet like a weak little mouse!" Odium mocked again.

"Knock it off, Odium!" Ruby yelled.

"And if I don't?" Odium asked.

"W-We're not trying to b-bother you. We're just having a p-peaceful p-picnic." Noel said.

"There ya go again with the soft talkin'. What's the matter with you?" Odium taunted.

"Do NOT make fun of my sister! You can beat on me, but NO ONE insults or mocks her!" Luke yelled.

"Oh? Is that right? How can ya defend her when you won't be able to move on your own when I get through with you? You couldn't even handle my punches." Odium said.

"Y-You weren't being fair." Noel said.

"Fair? The hell? Ya know what your problem is, Mousy? You're too soft as you are too weak and so sad! You're always too kind. You always avoid conflict and wish for harmony. You always go along with your pathetic brother for the ride and you can't say a thing about what he wants to do. Ya have no confidence to say 'no' to your brother or anyone and will do your 'best' to help these stupid and worthless people with their problems. Tell me, girly, am I right or am I right? What am I saying? Of course I am." Odium said.

"N-No. I care about my brother and I like spending time with him..." Noel said.

"Ha! That makes sense. Losers like to be around other losers and you enjoy making other losers happy when they keep having more problems. Here's the news flash, girly; you can't always help other people! Sooner or later, no one's gonna want jack from you! Nobody'll want or even need you! Just face it, you're just a waste of space who continues to meddle in others' crappy lives! Why don't you just learn to mind your own damn business and keep yourself away from those who don't even care ONE thing about a scrawny little baby like you!" Odium said and Noel is shook to the core and trembles in sadness.

"Back off, Odium! Noel likes to help other people! Even though someone may not want her help, she still wants to be helpful! She likes making others happy and she enjoys making others' lives better! What do you do?! You just go around and make others suffer for your own amusement!" Luke berated but then he turns to see Noel having tears flowing from her eyes. "Noel...?" Luke asked and Noel gets up and runs away into the farther field. "Noel! Wait!" Luke called but Noel keeps running.

"Hahahahahahaha! What a baby! That's what I thought!" Odium said laughing but just then a punch is delivered at Odium's face and it was Ruby who delivers the punch.

"Get out of here, you creep! Messing with people is one thing, but you do NOT make Noel cry!" Ruby yelled.

"Whatever. Once a baby, always a baby." Odium said as he walks away.

"I'll go find Noel." Luke said and Ruby nods and Luke leaves to go after Noel.

 _(Lake)_

Meanwhile at a lake area of Luminous Plain, Noel is kneeling near the lake is is crying by all the hurtful things Odium just said to her and her tears fall into the water.

"There you are, Sis." A voice said and Noel turns to see Luke coming to her and he kneels next to her. "Hey, I'm sorry about how Odium treated you. I hate that jerk with a burning passion." Luke said.

"I-I'm sorry..." Noel said.

"You're not the one who needs to apologize, Sis. You didn't do anything wrong. You never do anything wrong. No one has the right to talk to you like that." Luke said.

"Maybe I am a scrawny baby. I guess I am too weak and too soft..." Noel said.

"No. You're not weak. You're kind and that's what most people like about you. Don't let Odium's insults get to you." Luke said.

"Thank you, Luke." Noel said.

"That's what siblings are for." Luke said getting up. "C'mon. Let's get back to Ruby." Luke said and Noel nods and gets back up.

Noel and Luke return to Ruby and they join her.

"Hi, Noel. I hope you're feeling better." Ruby said.

"I'm starting to." Noel said.

"Good. Let's keep having our picnic. I doubt Odium will be back to bother us anyway." Ruby said.

"That sounds good." Luke said.

"I'd like that." Noel said.

The three keep having their picnic and they are having a good time while talking to each other and eating their food and later on the three start to pack up everything.

"You know, it's not late yet. We should still do something." Ruby said.

"You have a point. Hey, let's have a nice exploration around the plain. There's bound to be something we haven't seen yet." Luke said.

"That sounds good to me." Ruby said.

"I'd love to explore around here." Noel said.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Luke said.

Noel, Luke, and Ruby start exploring around Luminous Plain and arrive at the grassy field and they come across a cliff and then Luke stand near the ledge of the cliff.

"Ahh! This place so beautiful with a capital 'B'! I love it here!" Luke said.

"Do you?" Ruby asked.

"You bet! I'll bet other worlds like this are also beautiful." Luke said.

"Um, Luke, are we still going to find a way to..." Noel was cut off by Luke.

"Of course, Sis. Soon, I'll find a way to visit a world and we'll go there together. I'm gonna see 'em all." Luke said.

"And how may I ask?" Ruby asked.

"Like I said, I'll find a way." Luke said.

The three leave the cliff area and keep exploring Luminous Plain until later on it's getting late and they decide to leave the plain and return to Luminous Terrace and make their way back to Luminous Station to wait for the train to arrive and the train arrives at they board it and the train starts to make its way back to Shine City and while the train is still moving Noel has a look of concern.

"You're still on Odium's insults?" Luke asked.

"I'm trying to forget what he said to me." Noel said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one hurts you." Luke said hugging Noel.

Later on the train returns to Shine City Station and the three get off the train and return to Shine City.

"That was fun. There's some time left before we go home." Luke said.

"Like?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno. We could go to the park." Luke said.

"That's a good idea." Noel said.

"Great. C'mon." Luke said.

As the three make their way to the park Noel starts to feel uneasy and then she turns around and sees Odium again and Noel gasps in both shock and fear.

"So, feelin' better, girly?" Odium asked.

"W-What are you doing?' Noel asked.

"I'm tryin' to find somethin'." Odium answered.

"W-What?" Noel asked.

"Oh? You don't know? Then again, it's not your business anyway, since you'll die here anyway." Odium said.

"S-Stop trying to scare me." Noel said.

"Huh. You don't even know what the hell lies." Odium said.

"W-What do you mean?" Noel asked.

"Poor, naive girl. You have a lot to learn, but you don't understand jack." Odium said and Noel is feeling offended.

"I-It's not my fault I don't know what you're talking about." Noel said.

"Like I care what's your fault. You don't know jack and you'll never understand jack. You're as blind as you are completely stupid." Odium said.

"N-No I'm not." Noel said as she turns to see Luke and Ruby but then she looks back at Odium who is now gone.

"Noel!" Luke called as he runs to him. "What's going on?" Luke asked.

"N-Nothing. I'm sorry." Noel said.

"Don't worry. C'mon, let's hurry to the park." Luke said.

 _(Park)_

Noel, Luke, and Ruby arrive at the park and they find a bench and sit on it.

"You know, this city's beautiful. It'll never change." Luke said.

"I don't think it will." Ruby said.

"I hope it won't." Noel said.

"Yeah. Hey, Noel. I want you to do me a favor." Luke said.

"What's that?" Noel asked.

"Don't ever change who you are. Just be yourself." Luke said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"I'm trying to forget it, but Odium's words just keep ticking me off. It had me thinking that you shouldn't change who you are, Noel. It doesn't matter what people say about you. You're unique in your own way and I like who you are. You're kind, generous, helpful, reliable, and very special. I'm sure those who meet and befriend you will be lucky." Luke said.

"Oh..." Noel said.

"So, can you promise me?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I promise." Noel said.

"Thanks, Sis." Luke said.

"I know you'll keep that promise." Ruby said.

Later on Noel and Luke decide to go home and they go inside.

"Hey, Sis, wait here for a sec. I have something I wanna give for a while." Luke said as he goes upstairs to his room.

While Noel is waiting for Luke to come back she can't help but think about what Odium said about finding something and keeps saying she doesn't know anything and keeps thinking about all the harsh words he said to her earlier.

Later on Luke returns downstairs and goes over to Noel.

"Sorry I took long. Here ya go." Luke said giving Noel what looks like a silver necklace with a crystal heart at the end.

"Where did you get this?" Noel asked.

"Ruby gave me this while we were sparring yesterday, but then I thought I should give this to you. I hope you don't mind." Luke said.

"I don't. Thank you, Luke." Noel said taking the crystal heart necklace and puts it on around her neck. "Um, how do I look?" Noel asked.

"Even more beautiful. It looks great on you." Luke said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"C'mon, let's have some dinner." Luke said as he enters the kitchen and Noel follows.

Meanwhile Odium continues to search the city but then he finds what looks like a girl who looks sixteen with long orange hair, purple eyes, and wearing a black shoulder less dress.

"'Bout time I found ya." Odium said.

"How goes your search?" The girl asked and it's an indifferent voice.

"Crappy. You?" Odium asked.

"We have found it." The girl said.

"Good. Show me where it is." Odium said.

"Come." The girl said as she leaves and Odium follows with an evil smirk on his face.

"Finally. It's about that time." Odium said still smirking evilly.

* * *

 **That's that for Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this. What do you think of the story so far? Please tell me. I hope this is great so far. Next time, Noel notices a stormy night happening , but then something goes horribly wrong, but she obtains something much to her surprise. See you all in chapter 3. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	4. Chapter 3: Fall of Shine City

Chapter 3: Fall of Shine City

It's now nighttime and Noel gets ready to go to bed and she begins thinking about what Luke said to her.

 _"Don't ever change who you are. Just be yourself."_ Noel remembered the words Luke said to her during their time at the park.

"Thank you, Luke. For always being there for me. I promise I won't change. I'll try to." Noel said.

As Noel makes her way into bed she hears a loud roar and she looks out the window and sees lightning flashing in the sky.

"A storm...? At this time of night? No one said anything about a storm happening tonight. Is it now occurring all of the sudden?" Noel asked.

"No. The time has come." A voice said and Noel turns to see the orange haired girl that talked to Odium before.

"Um, hello? Who are you?" Noel asked.

"Not important. Your world has been chosen to be purified and freed from hate and despair." The girl said.

"P-Purified? F-Freed from hatred and despair? What does that mean?" Noel asked.

"You will soon see for yourself...as your world is over" The girl said.

Noel turns back to look outside the window but as she turns back to the girl she is already gone.

"I hope this is just an ordinary storm and I hope it will pass soon, but I have a bad feeling. I'd better find Luke and talk to him" Noel said.

Noel leaves her room and finds Luke who is in the living room and leaves through the front door.

"Where is Luke going?" Noel asked as she also leaves the house through the front door.

Noel is now outside and is in the city trying to find Luke but as she searches she looks up at the sky that's darker and then notices something in the sky much to her horror.

"Wh-What's going on? Wh-What's happening?" Noel asked and just then she sees shadow like creatures with yellow eyes, black antennas, and claws emerge from the ground and Noel is horrified. "Agh! What are th-these th-things?" Noel asked and the shadow creatures charge at Noel and try to attack her but she runs from then but then she trips and falls to the ground.

Before the shadow creatures could attack Noel a slash gets them from behind and they disappear in dark mist and Noel looks at who attacked the shadow creatures.

"What're you doing out here? It's dangerous!" The person said and it's Luke who is carrying a silver sword with a yellow three handled hilt in his right hand and offers his left hand to help Noel up.

"I-I'm sorry. You left the house and I wanted to see where you're going." Noel said.

"I'm trying to find Ruby. She and I have work to do. This is not safe for you." Luke said.

"But what's happening? Tell me this is just a storm." Noel said.

"I wish it was, it's worst than that. Ruby told me someone's opened the door." Luke said.

"What?" Noel asked confused.

"According to Ruby, the door has opened and these monsters are now around here to try and destroy it. Listen to me, Noel. Go back to the house and don't come out. You hear me?" Luke said.

"B-But..." Noel was cut off by more shadow creatures rising from the ground and surrounding the two.

"You mindless creeps can't just take a hint. GET LOST!" Luke said slashing at the shadow creatures. "Nowhere is safe. There are creatures at every turn and they can harm Noel. You're coming with me, Sis. It's safer that way." Luke said taking Noel's wrist and he runs through Shine City while taking Noel with him.

Luke and Noel go through Shine City to find Ruby but just then they hear a sound of fighting and they see the sound of fighting is coming from a mansion and so Luke makes his way to the mansion and takes Noel with him and as they enter the mansion and they see Ruby fighting against the shadow creatures with what look like two sais.

"Ruby!" Luke said as he charges at the shadow creatures and slashes at them with his sword.

"Thanks, Luke. Glad you found me." Ruby said and she sees Noel. "Why is she here? It's not safe here for her now that these creatures are here." Ruby said.

"I was gonna bring her back home, but there are more shadows around here." Luke said.

"Okay then. We'll protect her." Ruby said.

"There is nothing you can do." A voice said and they see the orange haired girl. "This world will meet its end and you will do nothing to stop it." The orange haired girl said.

"Why are you doing this?" Luke asked pointing his sword at the girl.

"You needn't worry about why we do this. You should be worrying about your sister." The girl said and Luke turns to see the shadow creates surrounding Noel.

"Noel!" Luke yelled as he runs to the shadow creatures and destroys them.

"Protecting this girl is worthless, just like trying to stop this world's destruction is worthless as well." The girl said.

"You think destroying the city and trying to kill everyone is your idea of fun?!" Luke demanded.

"Not fun. It's our mission." The girl answered.

"Wh-Why? What have we done to you?" Noel asked.

"Nothing. This world is just meaningless." The girl said.

"Well, your missions fails because I'll get rid of you here and we'll stop this destruction, one way or the other!" Ruby said as she swipes one of her sais at the girl who blocks the sai swipe with what loos like a red shield with what looks like an orange phoenix wing in the middle.

"Your persistence is futile. You will fall just like your world...never to rise again." The girl said as she takes out a sword with a red blade, orange hilt, and has three handles. "I do not wish to kill you, but your insolence will leave me no choice. I ask that you stand down and allow this world's destruction. If not, then you will die here." The girl said.

"You kidding? I'm NOT letting you kill us or let you destroy this world!" Ruby said as she tries to strike at the girl with her sais but the girl dodges the sais attack.

"You have made your choice in death." The girl said as she tries to slash with her sword but Luke blocks with his sword.

"No one's dying here! Ya hear me?! Leave now or you will deal with me!" Luke said and he pushes the girl back. "Noel, stand back!" Luke said as he tries to slash at the girl with his sword but the girl blocks with her shield.

"Your insolence will be your demise. Surrender, and you may die peacefully with this world." The girl said.

"Forget that! I told you, no one's dying here!" Luke said as he tries to attack the girl again bt the girl dodges with a back flip and then delivers a kick at Luke's stomach knocking him back. "Damn you...!" Luke said trying to get up but struggles.

"Don't worry, Luke. I'll handle her." Ruby said as she coats her sais with white energy and charges at the girl who sighs.

"So you have a death wish. Very well. I will destroy you." The girl said as she coats her sword with dark red fiery aura and then charges at Ruby and the as the two clash at each other an explosion occurs and destroys the entire mansion.

Noel and Luke dig their way out of the rubble of the mansion and they look around.

"R-Ruby!" Noel cried.

"No...! Don't tell me she's..." Luke stops talking.

"Your friend is gone. Such a hopeless and reckless gesture. Wasting her energy and power to protect this world full of hatred, lies, and hopelessness. Her death was in vain." The girl said.

"You filthy WITCH! Give Ruby back or I will kill you!" Luke threatened.

"She is already gone. You and your sister must now join her fate...in the darkness. Goodbye." The girl said as she summons what looks like a shadow hand from the ground and grabs Noel and Luke and they start drowning in darkness. "Now, the world must be destroyed. No more time must be wasted." The girl said.

Noel and Luke are almost covered in darkness but then a bright light shines and Noel and Luke are freed from the darkness.

"That was close. You okay, Sis?" Luke asked.

"Y-Yes." Noel answered.

"Huh? How'd you get that?" Luke asked.

"Huh?" Noel asked as she looks at what Luke is looking at and it's what looks like a key shaped sword with a yellow edge and teeth that has what looks like a clear fairy wing, a heart at the top of the edge, silver hilt, bronze handle, orange circle, pink flowers on the edge, and a yellow and bronze chain with a silver heart at the end. "I...don't know how I got it... I don't even know what this is." Noel said.

"You'll find out later." Luke said.

Just then shadow creatures appear behind Noel and they try to attack her but she guards herself but then she manages to deliver a swipe at the shadow creatures destroying them.

"This weapon can...destroy them?" Noel asked.

"C'mon, Sis. We gotta find a way to get rid of these creatures." Luke said.

"B-But..." Noel was cut off by Luke placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. As long as we're together, we'll be fine. I promise." Luke said.

"O-Okay." Noel said.

Noel and Luke go through Shine City while Luke fights off against the shadow creatures and Noel tries to avoid the fight but a shadow creature attacks Noel who delivers a weak swings and destroys the shadow creature and they keep going through the city but more shadow creatures appear and attack Noel who tries to dodge but then she swipes her new key weapon and defeats the shadow creatures and they keep moving through the city and they make their way back to the house and enter it.

"What do we do?" Noel asked.

"We gotta hurry and find a way to stop these monsters and we gotta be quick about it." Luke said.

The two make their way to Luke's room but just then the girl appears.

"You will not stop the world's destruction. It is absolute. You are too late to stop this." The girl said.

"What'd you do to Ruby?!" Luke demanded.

"As I have said, she has met her end. So shall you. There is no escape from death itself." The girl said as she unleashes a shadow hand from the ground and it punches at Noel sending her out of the house.

"Noel!" Luke yelled

"She will now join this world's fate." The girl said.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Luke said as he goes after Noel.

Noel is back outside the house and back in the city but then she sees the city in worse shape.

"Oh, no..." Noel said and just then she hears a loud roar and she turns to see a giant black dragon creature with crimson eyes, black horns, huge black wings, and black claws. "Oh, dear..." Noel said as the dragon creature roars and it tries to bite at Noel but then a dash slash comes across the dragon and attacks it.

"Stay away from my sister, you monster!" Luke yelled.

"Luke!" Noel said.

"You okay, Sis?" Luke asked.

"I am now. What's happening?" Noel asked.

"Just stand back and let me handle this." Luke said.

The dragon creature breathes black fire at the two but Luke slashes at its head with his sword but the dragon creature slashes with its claws but Luke slashes with his sword again followed by an aerial flip slash but the dragon creature bites at Luke but Noel bashes at the dragon's head with her key weapon but the dragon creature delivers a tail whip and strikes at the two but Luke keeps slashing at the sword and then unleashes a somersault slash but the dragon creature lifts itself in the air with its wings and flies around while shooting black fireballs down at the two who dodge the black fireballs but the dragon creature lands back on the ground while unleashing shock waves but Noel slashes with her key weapon but the dragon creature tail whips at Noel but Luke multi slashes with his sword and then delivers an upper slash but the dragon creature breathes more black fire at the two but Noel attacks with her key weapon but the dragon creature slashes at Noel with its claws and then tries to bite her but Luke slashes at the head with his sword but the dragon creature stomps on the ground to create shock waves but Noel attacks with her key weapon while Luke multi slashes with his sword but the dragon creature uses its wings to fly into the air again and shoots black fireballs down at the two who dodge the black fireballs but Luke manages to deflect the black fireballs back at the dragon creature making it fall back to the ground.

"Now's my chance to strike! Noel, can you help me?" Luke asked.

"Y-Yes." Noel answered and they attack the dragon creature.

Noel attacks at the dragon creature's head with her key weapon while Luke slashes with his sword but the dragon creature recovers itself and then breathes black fire again at the two but Noel attacks at the dragon creature with her key weapon but the dragon creature slashes at Noel with her claws but Luke aerial slashes with his sword and then delivers an aerial flip slash but the dragon creature uses its wings to swipe at Luke who recovers and then slashes at the dragon creature with his sword but the dragon creature flies into the air and shoots more black fireballs at the two who dodge the black fireballs and the dragon creature lands back on the ground and bites at the two but Noel attacks with her key weapon while Luke delivers an upper slash and then flip slashes with his sword but the dragon creature uses its wings to deliver a spin wing swipe but Luke backs off and then dash slashes and strike sat the dragon creature's head with his sword but the dragon creature breathes black fire but Noel attacks with her key weapon but the dragon creature uses its wings to unleash dark shots at the two who dodge and Noel attacks the dragon creature with her key weapon while Luke multi slashes with his sword but the dragon creature tail whips and then slashes with its claws but Luke somersault slashes with his sword to strike at the dragon creature's head while Noel attacks the dragon creature with her key weapon but the dragon creature bites at Noel but Luke multi slashes with his sword but the dragon creature breathes more black fire but Noel strikes with her key weapon and manages to deliver her final blow on the dragon creature making it fly into a void in the sky.

"What are we gonna do now, Luke?" Noel asked.

"I dunno. We still have those creatures to worry about." Luke said.

"I see you have wielded that weapon." A voice said and they turn to see the girl again. "Unfortunately, you're too late. Even if you do have the key with you, your world will wither and die." The girl said.

"Screw you, witch!" Luke yelled.

"The time has come for me to leave this world before it dies." The girl said.

"No! You're not getting away!" Luke yelled as he attacks the girl with his sword.

"You too have a death wish? Very well, you have chosen your demise." The girl said taking out her sword.

"Noel, stay close to me." Luke said.

"B-But, Luke..." Noel stops talking.

"Don't worry about me. I can destroy this floozy with everything I have." Luke said.

"Your attempts to attack me are meaningless. You will die all the same." The girl said.

"SHUT UP!" Luke snapped as he tries to slash at the girl with his sword but the girl dodges and then slashes at Luke who tried to dodge but a slash got his abdomen making him kneel in pain. "Gah!" Luke said in pain.

"Luke!" Noel cried.

"I see your key. You pose a threat to my master. Therefore, you must be destroyed. Goodbye." The girl said as she attacks Noel with her sword but Noel tries to dodge but the slash strikes Noel knocking her back but she holds onto something and it's a light pole

"Noel! Leave my sister alone!" Luke yelled.

"She must die. She may pose a threat to us. I cannot risk that." The girl said as she walks over to Noel.

"No you don't!" Luke yelled as he slashes at the girl making her jump back. 'I'm not through with you!" Luke said.

"Luke, wait!" Noel said still holding onto the light pole but her grip is too weak and she lets go and she gets sucked upward into the void. "LUKE!" Noel cried.

Luke looks up to see Noel going into the void.

"Noel! NO!" Luke yelled as he tries to reach Noel and grabs her hand.

Luke grabs Noel's hand and tries to bring her back down but the void's force is too strong and Noel's grip slips from Luke's hand and Noel gets sucked again in the air and gets into the void.

"NOEL! DAMMIT! I'll kill you!" Luke yelled.

"She deserved to die. It's inevitable." The girl said.

"SHUT UP! I'm gonna DESTROY you!" Luke yelled in rage as he charges at the girl.

"You may die as well." The girl said also charging at Luke and they clash swords and begin fighting.

While the two fight Noel sees this.

"LUKE!" Noel shouted as she gets completely sucked into the void taking one last look at her brother and all of Shine City.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 3 done. I hoped you enjoyed this. Now, don't worry, I'm doing my best to make the chapters good. I'm NOT trying to rush anything. If I am, then I'm sorry and I'll do my best to make this story fluid, good, epic, and awesome to read. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Anyway, next time, Noel ends up in a different place and while she's looking for her brother, she meets and befriends someone. I'm out now. Please leave a favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care!**


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Wisdom City

Chapter 4: Welcome to Wisdom City

In the streets of a city a boy with tan skin, green eyes, shaggy black hair, wearing a grey shirt with a black coat with dragon like wings at the back of the black coat over the grey shirt, dark blue pants with belts hanging from the pants, black combat boots, and black finger less gloves is walking through the city streets but just then he looks up at the sky and sees a star.

"Oh, no. A star's going out." The boy said as one of the stars he said disappears. "Crap. That's a another one gone. This is getting ridiculous. If we don't do something, then..." The boy then feels his phone going off and so he picks up his phone and answers it. "What's up, Tsubaki? Is something wrong?" The boy asked on the phone.

 _"Ry, there are Heartless all over the city. I'm doing my best to draw them away, but there's too many of them. I may need your help."_ A female voice said through the phone.

"Okay. I'll be on my way and try to help. Just hang tight and do your best." The boy named Ry said.

 _"Thank you. I'll hold them off as long as I can and await your arrival."_ Tsubaki said through the phone.

"Damn Heartless. What's worse are those Black Xeti bastards. I'll make sure they get wiped out until no more of them remains." Ry said as he starts going through the city.

Meanwhile in a different part of the city which is a park a small boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing a white shirt with an opened short sleeved green shirt over the white shirt, blue pants, and purple cap backwards is playing with a light brown furred puppy with dark brown spots and he throws a ball at the puppy but the the boy throws the ball too hard and the puppy misses it and it bounces out of the park and around the city.

"Oh, no! I gotta get the ball back! C'mon, Rex!" The boy said as he runs after the ball and the puppy named Rex follows the boy.

The two follow the ball through the city until the ball bounces into an alley.

"Man! I wish that ball didn't go in there. Oh, well. I'll go in quick and get it and then get out. It'll be easy, right, boy?" The boy asked Rex who barks. "Well, here I go." The boy said as he enters the alley.

Meanwhile in the different part of the city which the plaza area a girl with long azure hair tied to a braid, green eyes, wearing a violet and white kimono with the right side being sleeveless while the left side is long sleeved and the lower left side of the kimono is opened showing her left leg, and brown sandals is fighting against shadow creatures that try to slash with their claws but the girl attacks them with pink fans but then more shadow creatures appear behind her and they try to attack but then someone appears and destroys them and it's Ry who is carrying nunchuku with black handles and a grey chain.

"Thanks, Ry. Glad you showed up." The girl said.

"Like I'd lie to you about coming to you to help, Tsubaki." Ry said.

"Let's see if we can hold them off." The girl named Tsubaki said.

"Gladly." Ry said and the shadow creatures attack the two who attack back.

Meanwhile at the alley the small boy searches the alley for his ball and then he finds the ball and runs up to it to get it but as he picks up his ball he notices something on the ground next to where the ball was and it's a person which is a girl lying flat on the ground.

"Wow! A girl in the alley! What's she doing here?" The boy asked as Rex walks up to the girl and licks her.

"Hey! Are you okay? Wake up!" The boy said shaking the girl to wake up and just then the girl's eyes start to open slowly. "Hey! I think she's alive, boy!" The boy said and Rex barks.

"Ugh...is this...a d-dream...?" The girl asked.

"No. I don't think so. What's your name?" The boy asked.

"I'm N-Noel..." Noel introduced. "W-What is this place?" Noel asked looking around.

"Oh, we're in Wisdom City, Miss Noel. I'm glad you're okay. Where'd you come from?" The boy asked.

"I-I'm from Shine City." Noel answered.

"Shine City? That's cool. My name's Noah and this is my pup, Rex." Noah introduced and Rex barks.

"It's nice to meet you, Noah and your puppy too, but I have a problem." Noel said.

"What problem do you have? Maybe Rex and I can help you." Noah said.

"I've been separated from my brother, Luke and I need to see if he's here too." Noel said.

"No problem. We can help you. What do ya say, boy?" Noah asked Rex who barks in excitement.

"That's nice of you, but..." Noel was cut off by Noah.

"We wanna help out. We're not taking no for an answer." Noah said and Rex barks in agreement.

"Okay then. Thank you." Noel said.

"C'mon. Let's start searching." Noah said.

The three leave the alley and are in the city and Noel looks around the city.

"Th-This is different than Shine City..." Noel said.

"C'mon, Noel! Let's go find your brother." Noah said.

"O-Okay..." Noel said.

Noel starts exploring the city with Noah and Rex helping her and since she doesn't know anything about Wisdom City she follows Noah in order to find Luke and as they look around Noel finds what looks like a shop and decides to enter it and Noah and Rex follow her and in the shop she finds a man with white hair, wearing a red trench coat showing his bare chest, black pants, and a black finger less glove on one of his hands and the man turns to see the three.

"Hey. Welcome to..." The man stops talking as he realizes about Noel and Noah. "Oh, just two kids." The man said.

"P-Please don't call me a kid. I'm Noel and this is Noah." Noel introduced herself and Noah.

"Okay. Okay. Chill out. So, what's up, Noel? Ya lost?" The man asked.

"W-Well, yes. I'm trying to find my brother. Tell me, Mister. Have you see him around?" Noel asked.

"Ya don't have to call me 'Mister'. Just call me Dante. About your brother, I haven't heard of him or seen him." The man named Dante said.

"Oh, o-okay. Th-Thanks anyway." Noel said disappointed.

"Let's keep looking, Noel." Noah said.

"Good luck with whatever you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, talk to me, okay?" Dante said.

"Thank you, Dante. I-I'll see you later." Noel said.

Noel and Noah leave the shop and they continue to explore Wisdom City but just then shadow creatures appear much to Noel's surprise and Noah is horrified and Rex barks at the shadow creatures.

"Oh, no! They're back!" Noah said.

"Th-Those are the creatures from Shine City!" Noel said backing away.

The shadow creatures attack at Noel who tries to get away but then her key weapon appears and it slashes at the shadow creature but then one of the shadow creatures sink into the ground and goes behind Noel and tries to attack with its claws but Noel swipes with her key weapon but the shadow creatures attack at Noel who keeps attacking with her key weapon and all of the shadow creatures are defeated and Noel's key weapon disappears.

"At least it's over..." Noel said.

"That was cool! How'd you get that weapon?" Noah asked.

"I'm not sure. It appeared when my brother and I were attacked..." Noel answered. "I should get back to finding Luke. I hope he's here." Noel said as he keeps searching.

Meanwhile Ry and Tsubaki managed to defeat the shadow creatures in the plaza.

"Finally. Those things are a pain." Ry said.

"We should hurry and find the Keyblade and we should be quick about it." Tsubaki said.

"I agree. Let's try splitting up. I'll search the downtown and you search the park." Ry said.

"I suppose that's a good idea." Tsubaki said.

"Good. Let's get moving." Ry said as he heads downtown while Tsubaki goes for the park.

Meanwhile Noel continues to search Wisdom City with Noah's and Rex's help and during their search they find what looks like a gizmo shop and they explore around the gizmo shop but then shadow creatures appear and attack the three but Noel attacks with her key weapon and defeats the shadow creatures and they keep searching the gizmo shop but there is nothing else and so they leave the gizmo shop and they keep searching but there is no luck.

"This is such a big city. It's easy to get lost in. At this rate, I'll never be able to find Luke..." Noel said.

"Don't give up, Noel. We'll find him soon." Noah said and Rex barks in agreement.

"Thanks, Noah. I just hope that..." Noel was then cut off by black phantom like creatures appearing.

"Not them again!" Noah said and Rex barks.

"Wait... I don't think they look like the shadow creatures. They look more dark." Noel said taking out her key weapon.

 _ **"bAh! A wReTcHeD kEyBlAdE! dEsTrOy HeR!"**_ One of the black phantoms said and they attack Noel.

Noel dodges the black phantoms' attacks and attacks the black phantoms with her key weapon but they disappear and then attack Noel with their chains but Noel dodges the chains and tries to attack again but one of the black phantoms shoot a black beam at Noel who dodges and attacks again with her key weapon but the black phantoms disappear again and then reappear behind Noel and lash with their chains but Noel keeps trying to attack at the black phantoms but just then more black phantoms appear and they surround Noel, Noah, and Rex.

"There's too many! I can't take them all..." Noel said.

"This is bad, boy..." Noah said and Rex whimpers.

 _ **"aTtAcK!"**_ One of the black phantoms commanded and the black phantoms attack Noel.

As the black phantoms are about to attack Noel, Noah, and Rex an explosion occurs from a rooftop of a building and something is flying out of the occurred explosion and is landing to where Noel, Noah, and Rex are and they see what's in the sky.

"What's that?" Noah asked.

"I don't know..." Noel answered unsure and what's coming down from the sky is a person and he lands on the ground near Noel, Noah, and Rex and also lands on one of the black phantoms.

"Ouch..." Noah said and Noel walks over to the person who is now dazed.

The person is a boy just about Noel's age and has teal eyes, messy short white hair, wearing a black jacket with four small zippers on each side of the jacket and a bigger zipper that's opened in the middle of the jacket showing a V-neck green shirt under the black jacket and a zipper on each long sleeve, dark brown knee-length pants with zippers on each side, black sandals, and black goggles with a red flexible frame wrapped around his forehead and he's still dazed.

"Are you okay...?" Noel asked the boy who shakes his head and manages to recover himself from his dazed state.

"Ugh...that smart! Note to self, never use that type of magic again..." The boy said and he sees Noel, Noah, and Rex. "Why're you three looking at me at that?" The boy asked.

"I was asking if you were okay." Noel answered.

"That and those ghost things are attacking us." Noah said.

"What?" The boy asked and he turns to look at the black phantoms. "Oh..." The boy said.

 _ **"fOoLiSh HuMaN! yOu ShAlL dIe AlOnG wItH tHeM!"**_ One of the black phantoms said as they attack.

"Uh-oh..." The boy said.

As the black phantoms attack Noel strikes one of the with her key weapon.

"Please leave us alone!" Noel said.

"Yeah. I don't see that happening." A voice said and they see what looks like a another boy coming to them from where the first boy flew from and the other boy has wild black hair with a streak of orange, green eyes with black slit like pupils, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a dark orange opened sleeveless jacket over the black shirt, black pants with orange stripes wrapped around them, a black and orange belt around his waist and hanging from the back of the pants like a tail, and has whisker like marks on both his cheeks. "I'm afraid I can't let you guys go. I gotta bring this punk over to my master and you gotta die. So...kill 'em." The boy said and the black phantoms attack.

"I don't think so, freak-show!" The boy said as he unleashes what looks like an ice shard freezing the black phantoms solid.

"My turn..." Noel said as she slashes at the frozen black phantoms and finishes them off.

"Heh. Not bad for a girl." The boy said.

"So, the girl has a Keyblade...? How nice. Looks like I'd better plan somethin' for ya. See ya." The other boy said as he disappears.

"Th-That was close. Thank you for helping us." Noel said.

"Huh? I didn't really help ya. Consider that dumb luck. I was just trying to get away from that freak." The boy said.

"But if you hadn't come here, then we would have been gone..." Noel said.

"Meh. You could've handled them yourself." The boy said.

"Who're you?" Noah asked.

"Name's Ken." Ken introduced. "Who're you guys supposed to be?" Ken asked.

"My name is Noel. That's Noah and his puppy Rex." Noel introduced herself and Noah and Rex.

"Noel, huh? Well, great meetin' ya and all, but I'm outta here. See ya 'round." Ken said walking away.

"Wait. Have you seen my brother around here?" Noel asked.

"Nah. I'm pretty much new 'round here so I dunno anyone." Ken answered.

"Where did you come from?" Noel asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it. I'm guessin' ya new here too?" Ken asked.

"What makes you say that?" Noel asked.

"Like I said; I don't know anyone 'round here." Ken answered.

"We're staying here and you don't know Rex or me." Noah said and Rex barks in agreement.

"I'm talking to her. Wait your turn, kid." Ken said.

"You're a kid too." Noah replied.

"I-I'm kind of new here. You see, I'm from Shine City and during the night there, there was a storm and the shadow creatures appeared and attacked me and my brother, Luke and his friend, Ruby tried to protect me, but there was this girl who appeared too and tried to kill us, but Luke tried to protect me, but that was when I got separated from him and I was sent into that strange void thing in the sky." Noel explained.

"Talk about a story. That must've sucked." Ken said.

"What happened to you?" Noel asked.

"I'm from a city and there was a crazy invasion that killed everyone there, but I somehow escaped and ended up here." Ken explained.

"I'm sorry." Noel said.

"I don't need your sorry. Shouldn't you be lookin' for your brother instead of botherin' me?" Ken asked.

"I-I'm sorry..." Noel said.

"Hey! Why're you being so rude to Noel?! She's just trying to be nice!" Noah scolded.

"And...?" Ken asked.

"C'mon, Noel. Let's go find your brother." Noah said and Ken sighs.

"Fine. I'll help you." Ken said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Ya heard me." Ken said.

"B-But what made you change your mind?" Noel asked and Ken shrugs.

"I've got nothin' better to do. So, I guess I can help find your brother or whatever the hell ya need to do." Ken said.

"Th-Thank you." Noel said.

"Don't bother thankin' me. Ya owe me for this." Ken said.

"O-Okay." Noel said.

"And quit stutterin'. Ya don't have to be afraid of me." Ken said.

"S-Sorry." Noel said and Ken sighs.

"This'll take all day, but whatever. Where do we start?" Ken asked.

"I'm not sure. This city is a big place." Noel said.

"Fine. Let's just move 'round 'til we find your brother. It'll take forever if ya ask me." Ken said.

"I don't like him." Noah said and Rex barks in agreement. "Are you sure you're okay with HIM being around you?" Noah asked.

"He might act like a jerk, but I can tell he's nice once you get to know him." Noel said.

"Yo, Newel! What's the hold up?! We goin' or what?" Ken asked.

"Yeah." Noel said.

"Her name's Noel!" Noah yelled.

"Whatever. C'mon. I hate takin' too long. Let's go or I'm bailin'." Ken said.

"O-Okay." Noel said and they search through Wisdom City.

Meanwhile Ry continues his search for the Keybearer in downtown while fighting off shadow creatures and black phantoms in his way and later on he makes his way for the gizmo shop to continue his search but just then he sees what looks like the other boy from before and accompanying him are the black phantoms.

"You gotta be kidding me. That boy is in league with THEM." Ry said. "Let's find out what the hell he's up to." Ry was about to follow the boy but then his phone goes off again. "What's wrong, May?" Ry asked.

 _"Ry! The Heartless are onto me!"_ Another female voice named May said through the phone.

"Dammit. Hang tight. I'm on my way." Ry said putting his phone away. "Bastards..." Ry said as he leaves.

Meanwhile Noel continues to search through Wisdom City and Noah and Rex are still helping her while Ken is helping as well and while searching for Luke they arrive at the park where Noah and Rex played and they begin searching the park.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice said and they look around.

"Wh-Who's there...?" Noel asked looking around.

"Whoever the hell you are, show yourself!" Ken demanded.

Just then they see a girl walking across the park and confronts them and it's Tsubaki.

"Miss Tsubaki..." Noah said.

"Noah, you know better than to go out on your own. I'll deal with you later." Tsubaki said and turns to Noel. "As for you, those creatures will continue after you as long as you have that Keyblade." Tsubaki said looking at Noel's key weapon. "One thing I don't understand is why that Keyblade would choose a child." Tsubaki said.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Noel asked a little offended.

"What the hell do ya want?" Ken asked.

"Not your concern. Now, let me see that Keyblade." Tsubaki said.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't give you this..." Noel said backing away.

"Fine then. You leave me no choice." Tsubaki said as she takes out her pink fans.

"Wait, Miss Tsubaki!" Noah said.

"Shut up, Noah. This won't take long." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki throws one of her fans at Noel who dodges out of the way and tries to attack at Tsubaki with her key weapon but Tsubaki cartwheels back and slashes with her fans followed by a graceful kick and gets Noel who recovers and attacks Tsubaki with her key weapon again but Tsubaki delivers a multi kick at Noel and knocks her down but Noel recovers and keeps attacking with her key weapon but Tsubaki jumps back and throws her fans but Noel dodges again and tries to attack Tsubaki with her key weapon but Tsubaki spin slashes with her fans and then delivers a drill kick and knocks Noel back but Noel recovers and attacks back at Tsubaki with her key weapon but Tsubaki cartwheels out of the way and the horizontal slashes with her fans followed by a vertical spin slash with her fans but Noel manages to move out of the way and tries to attack Tsubaki again with her key weapon but Tsubaki counters and multi slashes with her fans followed by a fan throw but Noel attacks Tsubaki again with her key weapon but just then they hear a yell.

"Hey, lemme go, ya bastard!" A voice yelled.

Noel turns to see Ken being held captive by Ry who is wrapping his nunchuku around Ken's neck and pinning him to the ground.

"Ken!" Noel cried.

"This fight is over. That's enough, Tsubaki." Ry said.

"Understood." Tsubaki said putting her fans away.

"Ry, what're you...?" Noah was cut off by Ry.

"Zip it! I'll punish you later for going off on your own, especially when it's dangerous out here!" Ry said and he turns to Noel. "So, you're the wielder of the Keyblade. Can't believe someone like you is the chosen one." Ry said.

"P-Please let Ken go." Noel said.

"I will, if you promise not to attempt to resist or try anything funny. If you even dare to screw with me, you can say goodbye to this brat right here. So, what's it gonna be?" Ry asked.

"I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Ken..." Noel said.

"Hmph." Ry said as he lets go of Ken.

"Ow! That hurt, ya bastard!" Ken yelled but Ry punches Ken in the stomach to knock him out.

"Ken!" Noel cried.

"Relax. The brat'll be fine. Knocked him out cold 'cause he was starting to irritate me." Ry said putting Ken's body over his right shoulder. "So, Tsubaki, you found the wielder of the Keyblade. Good work. Unfortunately, things are getting worse than we thought. A lot worse." Ry said.

"Wh-What do you mean...?" Noel asked and just then something gets her in her back and she starts to feel drowsy and her vision starts to blur and she falls unconscious flat on the ground and her back has what looks like a dart on it.

"Noel! Why'd you do that?" Noah asked.

"Don't worry. She's just unconscious, not dead. Besides, we to take that Keyblade so those creatures won't follow us." Tsubaki said.

"Let's bring these two over to May's house. They'll be safe for the time being and when the girl wakes up, she'll realize her role as the Keyblade master." Ry said.

"Agreed." Tsubaki said taking the unconscious Noel.

"You're coming with me, twerp. That way you'll stay out of trouble and I'll keep an eye out on you and your pup." Ry said.

"Y-Yes, brother." Noah said.

"Let's go." Ry said as they leave the park while taking Noel and Ken with them.

* * *

 **And there you go, that's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this. I did my best not to rush this chapter. Like I said, I am NOT trying to rush anything. Doing my best to make this story as good as Light's Destiny. Next time, Noel wakes up and she and Ken understand what the creatures are and what Noel's new weapon is. See you guys in the next chapter. Take care and don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5: An Adventure Begins

Chapter 5: An Adventure Begins

Noel is unconscious in a bed and later on she starts to open her eyes slowly with her vision a little blurry.

"I think she's waking up." A female voice said.

"Yes. It seems so." Another female voice said.

Noel's vision is now clear and she sees Tsubaki and another girl with light brown hair tied to a short ponytail, hazel eyes, wearing a teal and orange dress, and brown short boots.

"I see you're awake." Tsubaki said.

"You... Wh-Where am I?" Noel asked.

"Don't worry. You and your friend are safe now. I'm sorry for knocking you out like that. We just had to take you in because those creatures are after the Keyblade. Not only that, but your heart as well." Tsubaki said.

"I-I..." Noel doesn't know what to say.

"I think she's scared of you, Tsubaki. What did you and Ry do to her?" The girl asked.

"I thought it was the only way. She didn't really resist when Ry was attacking that boy, but we had to get the Keyblade away." Tsubaki said.

"Wh-What are you talking about...?" Noel asked.

"We're trying to you safe, kid." A voice said and they see Ry entering.

"Did you have to go overboard on her, Ry? I mean, she's just an innocent girl." The girl said.

"Shut up, May. We did what was necessary." Ry said.

"Um, what happened to Ken...?" Noel asked.

"He's okay. He's just in the next room. Speaking of which, May, go take care of that brat. We need to talk to the girl." Ry said.

"If you say so." May said leaving the room.

Noel then sees the key weapon next to a door.

"K-Key...blade...?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. We had to get it away from you in order to get the creatures off our backs. That's how they were tracking you." Tsubaki said.

"We did what we had to in order to conceal your heart from them. It won't work for any longer." Ry said.

"Y-You have what you wanted, but what do you want from me?" Noel asked.

"We told you, to keep you safe for now." Ry said picking up the key weapon. "I still can't believe a girl like you, of all people are the chosen one." Ry said and then the key weapon disappears and reappears in Noel's hand.

"Wh-Why is it in my hand...? I didn't even want it..." Noel said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it looks like you're its chosen wielder." Tsubaki said.

"Tough luck, kid." Ry said.

"Wh-What is a K-Keyblade? C-Can you pl-please tell me what's going on...?" Noel asked.

"Noel, correct? You know that there are other worlds besides Wisdom City, right?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm...not too sure..." Noel answered unsure.

"Well, there are. There are many worlds beyond our own and they've been secret because no world has ever been connected, until now." Ry said.

"Ever since the Black Xetis and the Heartless came, everything changed." Tsubaki said.

"Bl-Black X-Xetis...? H-Heartless...?" Noel asked confused.

"The ones who attacked you and kept tracking you." Tsubaki said.

"Both are creatures without hearts. They're born from the darkness in others' hearts. There are forms of Black Xetis and Heartless and they have dangerous and unique powers. They look for hearts to consume and attack people to do it." Ry explained and Noel gasps in horror.

"Th-That's sc-scary..." Noel said.

"Yeah. There are two men known as Aptus and Ansem who studied the Black Xetis and the Heartless. Both the Black Xetis and the Heartless serve who has full control of the darkness itself." Ry explained.

"But there is a way to defeat them. Your Keyblade is the very unique weapon with amazing powers." Tsubaki said.

"But they both have great fear of the Keyblade and they'll keep attacking you, no matter what." Ry said leaning against the wall.

"H-How did this all happen...? All I remember was being in my room and in my house..." Noel then realizes something. "Wh-What happened to my home? Shine City? Ruby? My brother, Luke?" Noel asked.

"I don't know..." Ry answered and Noel hangs her head down.

"I-I have to look for him." Noel said.

"It's dangerous out there. If you want to leave, then you'd better prepare yourself." Ry said.

"Prepare...myself?" Noel asked.

"For any Black Xetis and Heartless that will come to attack you." Tsubaki said.

"I'd like for you to say with us." Ry said.

"Okay." Noel said.

"Tsubaki, let's go see May." Ry said.

"Yeah." Tsubaki said.

Just then a creature in silver head armor, yellow eyes, black and blue body, red claws, and a black heart shaped symbol with a red outline and two red lines across the black heart appear.

"Oh, crap..." Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki, go. NOW!" Ry said and Tsubaki leaves to the next room.

In the next room Ken starts to wake up and rubs his head.

"Dammit... That guy packed a punch. Where the hell am I?" Ken asked.

"Please watch your mouth." May said.

"Who're you...?" Ken asked.

"I'm May and I promise you, you're safe." May said.

"Good to know." Ken said.

Just then Tsubaki enters the room.

"May, we have to go! They've found us! Hurry!" Tsubaki said.

"Okay." May said as she and Tsubaki leave the room.

"Hey! The hell's goin' on?!" Ken asked. "Whatever. I'd better get out of here." Ken said as he gets off the bed and makes his way out of the room.

"Noel, follow me!" Ry said as he takes out his nunchuku and attacks the Heartless knocking it out of the house and Ry follows after it.

"Okay." Noel said as she follows Ry.

"Yo, Nual!" A voice called and Noel turns to see Ken.

"Ken, you're okay." Noel said.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Ken asked.

"I-I'll explain later. W-We need to get out of here." Noel said.

"Fine. C'mon." Ken said as the two leave the house.

Noel and Ken are now outside the house and are with Ry.

"Okay, punk! Start talkin'! This'll be the last time I'm gonna ask; what the hell is goin' on?!" Ken demanded pointing his finger at Ry.

"Calm yourself, idiot. We have bigger concerns going on." Ry said as more Soldier Heartless surround them and just then creatures that look like zombies rise from the ground. "I knew the Black Xetis would appear. Let's split up. Noel, you and the punk brat deal with the Heartless, I'll handle the Black Xetis. Let's go!" Ry said as he attacks the Black Xetis.

"Punk brat?! Why you...!" Ken growled.

"Ken...w-we should f-focus on leading them away." Noel said.

"Dammit...fine. I've been wanting to bash something anyway." Ken said as he takes out a green guitar with blue flame designs and grey six strings.

"L-Let's do our best." Noel said.

"Yeah. Sure." Ken said.

The Soldier Heartless attack Noel and Ken but the two dodge the attacks and Noel attacks with her Keyblade while Ken uses his guitar to unleash a fire spell but the Solider Heartless spin kick at the two but Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by a weak swing while Ken bashes with his guitar and then shoots what look like magic music notes from his guitar but Soldier Heartless leap attack at the two but Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Ken unleashes another fire spell from his guitar and the two defeat the Soldier Heartless.

Noel and Ken start moving through Wisdom City while fighting off shadow creatures that are Heartless and phantoms that are Black Xetis and later on the two arrive at what looks like a different area of Wisdom City which is a plaza and they see more Soldier Heartless and Black Xeti zombies appearing and they attack the two but Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Ken strikes with his guitar and the two defeat the Soldier Heartless and Black Xeti zombies and explore around the plaza and then Noel notices something in the middle of the plaza and it's what looks like a swordsman statue on a stoned stand and as Noel examines the statue something appears in the middle of the stoned stand and it's what looks like a keyhole.

"What is that?" Noel asked.

"I dunno. Who cares, anyway. Let's find the rest of those freaks and..." Ken was then cut off by something dropping in front of them.

Two black swords and two black axes drop from the sky and land in front of the two and then something appears and it's what looks like a black armored monster with flaming red eyes, crimson ethereal energy flowing around it, and has a crimson spiked crescent symbol on its chest floating in midair while levitating the two black swords and the two black axes around it.

"Oh, dear..." Noel said.

"What the hell is that?" Ken asked.

"I think it's either a Heartless or a Black Xeti." Noel said.

"A what?" Ken asked and the black armored monster attacks the two but they dodge.

"We're going to have to fight..." Noel said.

"That's what I'd do. C'mon! Let's fight this thing!" Ken said and the black armored monster attacks the two.

The monster known as Blade Armor horizontal slashes at Noel and Ken with its black swords but they dodge the black sword slash and Noel slashes at Blade Armor with her Keyblade while Ken shoots multiple magic music notes but Blade Armor attacks at the two with its two black axes in a windmill fashion but Ken unleashes a sonic wave at the two black axes while Noel slashes at the body with her Keyblade but Blade Armor unleashes a crimson ethereal whip attack at Noel who dodges and keeps slashing with her Keyblade followed by an aerial slash but Blade Armor uses its black swords to vertical slash at Noel who tries to dodge but Blade Armor's black swords spin slash at her but Noel slashes at the black swords with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar at the black swords but Blade Armor's black axes swing at the two who dodge out of the way and Noel tries to attack the body but Blade Armor's black swords and black axes attack at her and Ken.

"Those swords and axes are annoying!" Ken said.

"I guess we'll have to get rid of them first before attacking the monster." Noel said.

"Whatever works." Ken said.

Blade Armor attacks the two with its black axes and then diagonal slashes with its black swords but Noel slashes at the black swords with her Keyblade while Ken bashes at the axes with his guitar followed by a fire spell but Blade Armor upper vertical slash with its black axes to get the two but they move out of the way but Blade Armor fires a crimson ethereal beam at the two but Noel aerial slashes at the black axes but the black axes swing at Noel while the black swords horizontal slash but Ken bashes with his guitar at the black swords but Blade Armor attacks at the two with its black axes in a windmill fashion but Noel strikes back at the black axes but one of the black axes swings at Noel and then flip attacks but Noel aerial slashes at the black axe and destroys it but the other black axe spin attack at Noel but Ken unleashes two magic music notes and then casts a fire spell and destroys the black axe.

"Two of those stupid things down." Ken said.

"N-Now the swords." Noel said.

Blade Armor's black swords slash at the two and then flip slashes at the two who move and Noel slashes at one of the black swords with her Keyblade and then aerial slashes while Ken bashes at the other black sword with his guitar and then shoots multi magic music notes but Blade Armor's black swords vertical slash at the two and then diagonal spin slash but Ken casts a fire spell at one of the black swords but Blade Armor unleashes another crimson ethereal whip to strike at Ken but Noel slashes at Blade Armor's body with her Keyblade but the two black swords stab down at Noel who moves out of the way and then slashes at the two black swords with her Keyblade while Ken shoots magic music notes at the black swords but the black swords slash at the two in a windmill fashion and then they unleash slash streaks but Noel and Ken dodge the slash streaks and Ken bashes at one of the black swords with his guitar and then casts a fire spell destroying the black sword but the other black sword vertical slashes at Ken and then horizontal slashes but Noel slashes at the black sword with her Keyblade and destroys it.

"Finally. They're down." Ken said.

"Let's stop the monster." Noel said.

Blade Armor spins its body around at the two while unleashing crimson ethereal beams at them but Noel slashes at the body with her Keyblade while Ken bashes at the body with his guitar and then shoots magic music notes but Blade Armor unleashes another crimson ethereal whip and lashes at the two but Noel strikes at the body with her Keyblade and then aerial slashes while Ken unleashes a fire spell but Blade Armor backs off and then rains down crimson ethereal shots down at the two who dodge and Ken shoots multiple magic music notes from his guitar at Blade Armor who spins its body again at Ken and then spin lashes with its crimson ethereal whip but Noel slashes at the body with her Keyblade followed by a spin slash but Blade Armor unleashes a crimson ethereal beam at Noel who dodges out of the way and then keeps slashing with her Keyblade but Blade Armor rains down crimson ethereal shots but Ken bashes at the body with his guitar and then casts another fire spell but Blade Armor spins its body around again and then shoots crimson ethereal blasts but Noel attacks with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar and the two deliver their final attack on Blade Armor and it falls to the ground as it disappears in dark mist and is destroyed.

"W-We did it..." Noel said.

"'Bout time. I hate that thing." Ken said.

"Why is this here on the statue?" Noel asked looking at the keyhole.

Just then Noel's Keyblade reacts to something and then shoots a beam of light at the keyhole and a locking sound is made before the keyhole vanishes.

"What the...?" Ken asked.

"Um, what just happened?" Noel asked.

"So you sealed a Keyhole." A voice said and the two turn to see Ry and Tsubaki.

"A Keyhole...?" Noel asked confused.

"Yes. That's was what your Keyblade just sealed. It has the power to seal Keyholes. It's really important too." Tsubaki said.

"Why is that?" Noel asked.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole and each Keyhole leads to the heart of that world." Ry explained.

"And your Keyblade just sealed the one in this city." Tsubaki said.

"What would have happened if I didn't seal that Keyhole?" Noel asked.

"The Heartless or the Black Xetis will enter the Keyhole and will do something to the world's core and after that, the world will disappear in the end, ceasing to exist." Ry explained and Noel is shocked while Ken whistles.

"That sucks." Ken said.

"It's true. There are other Keyholes that will need to be sealed before the Black Xetis or the Heartless find it." Tsubaki said.

"You'll have to go to other worlds, stop the Black Xetis and the Heartless, find the Keyholes, and seal them. You're the only one who can." Ry said.

"I don't know..." Noel said.

"Going to other worlds will serve you well. You'll might be able to meet other people and even help them. I'm sure there will be a good chance to find your brother in a world too." Tsubaki said.

"Well...if it means helping others and looking for Luke, then I'll do it." Noel said.

"Good. I'm sure other worlds will depend on you." Ry said.

Meanwhile in what looks like a dark room a projection of Noel and Ken walking is shown and there a few people watching this.

"That girl just defeated a Black Xeti? How laughable!" A voice said and it's a male with silver hair with two bangs on both shoulders, wearing a black and red robe with a cape at the back, and wearing a black and red mask over the male's face.

"Not to mention, she just sealed a Keyhole to a world. Who would have imagined it? And she's new to that Keyblade." Another voice said and it's a a man wearing a black outfit with grey pads on his shoulders, grey gloves, grey belt around his waist, and a black and orange mask and the man's one eye is on the orange side of the mask.

"Such is the power of the girl's Keyblade, yet her strength is not her own. She's viewed as weak." Another voice said and it's a man with tan skin, orange hair and goatee, wearing black and grey armor with a black torn cape at the back, and a jewel on his forehead.

"Why don't we turn her into a Heartless or a Black Xeti? That would be able to benefit our cause and settle things very quickly." Another voice said and it's a female with pale white skin, red snake like eyes, wearing a regal purple and red robe with gold trims, carrying a large staff with a blue serpent wrapped around it, and has snake hair.

"Agreed. It would be excellent to have her serve us!" Another voice said and it's a floating dark brown mask with yellow eyes, an orange goatee, and a bone on each side of the mask while another bone is at the top of him.

"Yes. That would work well. She would even make a great experiment for me." Another voice said and it's a man with yellow skin, black circled hair on the back half of his head while a little bit of black hair is on the near top of his head, a black goatee, a white lab coat, yellow gloves, black boots, and a big N on his forehead.

"Ha! Says the foolish scientist who can't even destroy a mindless mammal!" Another voice said and it's a black bird with a tan beak, orange eyes, a purple neck, light blue eyebrows, grey legs with tan talons, wearing a white scarf, and has a tan bump on his head.

"Shut up, birdbrain!" The yellow man replied.

 **"ENOUGH!"** A very evil demonic voice commanded and everyone turns to see a knight in azure and black armor, red eyes, a big right claw, and is carrying a large red sword with an eye in the center. **"The Keyblade has chosen the girl and has some worthy strength...for an inexperienced wench. Will it be she who will conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness devour her? It does not matter to me. Either way, she would prove quite useful to us..."** The knight figure said. **"Would you not agree, Odium?"** The knight figure asked turning to Odium who is leaning against a wall.

"Meh. I don't give a crap what she does. She can prove herself all she wants, but deep down, she's nothing more than a weak little baby." Odium said making a twisted smirk. "Then again, I'd say it would be fun to watch her suffer." Odium said.

 **"Yes. What say you, Rixla?"** The knight figure asked turning to a young woman with pale skin, dark violet long hair tied to a long ponytail with two braids hanging on both shoulders, has dark purple eyes, wearing a black and dark purple dress, a violet gem in the middle of the dress, black gloves, and black high-heeled boots.

"I would say allow her to do what she wishes. We shall wait for our moment to destroy her." The woman named Rixla said.

 **"I could not agree more. You and Millia continue to destroy worlds so that their destruction can strengthen our Black Xetis."** The knight figure said.

"Of course." Rixla said.

Meanwhile in the Wisdom City plaza Noel and Ken are with Ry, Tsubaki, May, Noah, and Rex.

"Make sure you prepare yourself for your journey. We don't know how much Black Xetis and Heartless are in other worlds." Ry said.

"Remember to watch yourself. Different worlds do mean different dangers." Tsubaki said.

"We have something that could help you." May said giving Noel Fire magic. "Now you're able to do magic. Ry thought you'd deserve it." May said.

"Good luck, Miss Noel." Noah said and Rex barks.

"Thank you, but how will I be able to go to a different world?" Noel asked and just then Noel's Keyblade unleashes another light beam but it creates a light portal in front of them. "Huh? What just happened? How did I do that?" Noel asked.

"I think that with that light portal, you'll be able to travel to different worlds. You should get going." Ry said.

"Right." Noel said and she turns to Ken. "Um, Ken, would you like to come with me to help?" Noel asked.

"Meh. What the hell? This city's boring and I got nothin' to do here anyway. I guess I'll come along for the ride." Ken said.

"Good luck on your journey, Noel. I hope you find what you're looking for." Tsubaki said.

"Thank you for everything. Are you ready, Ken?" Noel asked.

"Sure. Let's just get this started." Ken said.

Noel and Ken both run into the light portal and they leave Wisdom City and the light portal disappears.

"That girl's our only hope now. I know she'll be able to stand against the darkness." Ry said to himself.

* * *

 **Chapter over! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think. Now Noel has started her journey. I hope you look forward to that. Next time, Noel and Ken arrive at a new world and will meet a new friend and ally. I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to Rivendell

Chapter 6: Welcome to Rivendell

Noel and Ken exit the light portal and they find themselves in what looks like a space area and they both look around in amazement.

"Whoa! Where are we?" Ken asked.

"I-I think this is a place where other worlds are and when we leave a world, just like what Ry said." Noel said.

"Okay. Then where do we go to now?" Ken asked.

Noel looks around and she sees three different worlds and she chooses which world to go to.

"I think we should go to this one first." Noel said pointing at one of the worlds that has a thick forest and a city.

"Whatever works. Let's go." Ken said.

Noel's Keyblade unleashes a light trail at the selected world and then creates a light portal and Noel and Ken follow the light trail and enter the light portal and enter the first world they're going to.

The light portal appears in what looks like a thick wood forest and Noel and Ken fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the two look around.

"A n-new world. N-Not a single B-Black Xeti or H-Heartless around." Noel said.

"Then I guess we're somewhere else. Let's have a look around since we're in a new place and all." Ken said. "Speaking of which, where the hell are we?" Ken asked.

"I don't know..." Noel said.

Noel and Ken start exploring around the thick wood forest but while exploring the two hear a sound of swords clashing against each other making the two flinch in surprise.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. We should go see..." Noel said.

Noel and Ken follow the sword clashing noise and later on they arrive at a different area and they find a group of men with pointed ears, wearing battle armor, and carrying swords fighting strange creatures carrying large knives.

"Are these Heartless or Black Xetis?" Ken asked taking out his guitar.

"I-I don't think those c-creatures are e-either of them, but the ones with the swords look like they're in trouble and we should help them." Noel said.

"Sounds good to me as long as I get to bash a skull. Let's party!" Ken said.

Both sides are fighting against each other but more creatures arrive and surround them but before the creatures could attack they are pushed back by a sonic wave from Ken's guitar.

"D-Don't worry. W-We'll h-help you." Noel said taking out her Keyblade.

"Our thanks." One of the warriors said as the battalion and the two fight off the mysterious creatures.

The creatures attack with their large knives but Noel attacks with her Keyblade followed by casting her new Fire spell while Ken bashes with his guitar and then shoots multiple magic music notes but the creatures strike back at the two with their knives but Noel attacks with her Keyblade again followed by a swing slash while Ken casts his Fire spell but the creatures keep attacking with their knives to strike at the two but Noel casts Fire at the creatures and then attacks with her Keyblade while Ken unleashes a sound wave and the two defeat the creatures.

A warrior with white hair and pointed ears, wearing silver armor with a silver cape, and carrying a silver curvy blade approaches the two with his battalion.

"Thank you both. Those creatures took us by surprise." The white haired warrior said.

"You're welcome." Noel said.

"What the hell were those damn things?" Ken asked.

"That is quite a vulgar mouth you have, young man." One of the warriors said.

"Problem, pointy ears?" Ken asked.

"K-Ken..." Noel stops talking.

"Very rude of you, young man. Is he always like this, young lady?" The white haired warrior asked.

"Y-You don't have to call me that. My name is N-Noel. This is K-Ken." Noel introduced herself and Ken.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Noel. May I ask where you came from?" The white haired man asked.

"Oh, um..." Noel tries to think of an answer where they came from.

"We're both from Merriland, okay? Now, answer my damn question so I won't have to ask again!" Ken said and Noel is nervous thinking the lie wouldn't work.

"I see. Middle-Earth must be larger than expected. My name is Glorfindel." Glorfindel introduced. "To answer your rather rude and vulgar question, Ken, those creatures are Goblins. They must have sprouted from the Misty Mountains, but it cannot be. They've never been so close to Rivendell." Glorfindel explained.

"Glorfindel, scouts have reported that more Goblins are approaching from the South." A warrior said.

"Then the ones from before were a scouting party." Glorfindel said and he turns to Noel and Ken. "Miss Noel, Mister Ken, I could use your help. We must go to the House of Elrond and inform Lord Elrond the approaching Goblins." Glorfindel said.

"O-Okay. We'll help you." Noel said.

"Whatever." Ken said.

"Our thanks. Follow me, everyone." Glorfindel said as he leads the warriors, Noel, and Ken through the forest.

After going through the forest Noel, Ken, and Glorfindel along with the warriors arrive near a large bridge that had the gate to Rivendell on the far side and there they see many guards fighting against the Goblins.

"We have come to help!" Glorfindel said as he and his battalion attack the Goblins.

"Your timing is unmatched, Glorfindel!" One of the guards said while fighting a Goblin.

"Time to kick some butt!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"L-Let's do our best." Noel said.

Noel attacks the Goblins with her Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Fire while the warriors plow through the Goblins but the Goblins try to try to swarm them from all directions but Glorfindel uses his power to strengthen himself and fights off the swarm while Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an edge slash while Ken bashes with his guitar and then shoots three magic music notes but the Goblins swarm them again but Glorfindel slashes with his sword while Noel double slashes with her Keyblade and casts Fire while Ken also casts Fire and shoots three magic music notes and all the Goblins are defeated.

Noel, Ken, and Glorfindel head to the opening gates and enter a large wide open city with beautiful waterfalls.

"Welcome to Rivendell, my friends." Glorfindel said.

"Holy crap!" Ken said in awe.

"It's...so...beautiful." Noel said also in awe.

"Yes. This place has long been a sanctuary for our people, the Elves." Glorfindel said.

"W-Wait, you're e-elves?" Noel asked.

"Indeed. Our people are immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings in Middle-Earth. There will be time for that later." Glorfindel explained as they approach a large house.

They enter the house and they see a raven haired man wearing a long red robe and a small bald man with an orange beard wearing steel armor and carrying a large hammer.

"Glorfindel, what brings you back so soon?" The small man asked.

"Gloin, Lord Elrond, the Goblins have come down from the Misty Mountain. They're approaching from the south." Glorfindel explained.

"I see...I sensed this day was coming. Long has Rivendell been safe from servants of the darkness. It's sanctity must not be lost!" Elrond said.

"Goblins?! I'll take care of those filthy retches!" Golin declared as he rushes out of the house.

"And who are those two?" Elrond asked looking at Noel and Ken.

"Oh, I'm N-Noel, s-sir." Noel introduced weakly while bowing.

"Name's Ken." Ken introduced nonchalantly.

"Show some respect, boy. This is our lord you're talking to." Glorfindel said.

"That is quite all right, Glorfindel." Elrond said.

"Very well then. These two helped me and my men return here unharmed, my lord. They both are quite skilled with power I have never seen in my immortal life." Glorfindel explained.

"W-We're really th-that g-good?" Noel asked.

"You two don't seem to be from here...I've lived for 15,000 years and not once have I encountered any of you." Elrond said.

"We're from Merriland." Ken said.

"There is no Merriland in Middle-Earth, boy." Elrond said.

"Crap...!" Ken mumbled.

"Uh-oh..." Noel said nervously.

"Wait?! There is no Merriland?! You lied to me?!" Glorfindel asked shocked.

"We-Well..." Noel doesn't know what to say.

"Calm down, Glorfindel. When this is all over, would you like to tell me where you two are really from?" Elrond asked as he takes off his robe and reveals his battle ready armor. "Come. The Goblins draw near Rivendell." Elrond said.

Later on Noel and Ken arrive at the west area of Rivendell where many Elvin warriors stand ready for battle.

"The Goblins are close!" An Elvin scout said and they see Goblin armies approaching.

"Ha-ha! I can already feel them being crushed by my hammer!" Gloin said gleefully.

"I can't tell if he's a sadist or just plain crazy." Ken said.

"We must stand as one, Elves!" Glorfindel said readying his sword.

"Elves, ATTACK!" Elrond shouted as the he, Glorfindel, Gloin, and the Elves charge into battle and Noel and Ken join in the fray.

The Goblins attack the Elves but Gloin swings his hammer to send the Goblins flying while Glorfindel and Elrond combine their attacks into a deadly combo and kill some Goblins but the Goblins attacks the Elves with their knives but Noel slashes some with her Keyblade followed by casting Fire while Ken bashes with his guitar and then shoots five magic music notes at the Goblins but more Goblins appear and swarm and strike with their knives but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an edge slash while Ken bashes with his guitar and shoots three magic music notes with two huge monsters and they are carrying large boulders and they throw the boulders at the Elves, Noel, and Ken who dodge out of the way.

"What the hell are THEY?!" Ken asked.

"By Galadriel...Trolls!" An Elvin warrior yelled.

"T-Trolls?" Noel asked.

"Stay strong, Elves! Rivendell will not fall to the likes of evil monsters!" Elrond said as he uses his Elvin powers to create a tornado to suck up the Goblins and the medium sized Trolls but a giant Troll stays where it is and is now ticked.

The giant Troll starts rampaging through the Elvin army and then grabs Noel and grabs her.

"Gah!" Noel screamed as she's being crushed by the giant Troll.

"Crap...!" Ken said as he charges at the giant Troll to strike with his guitar but it delivers a giant swing at Ken knocking him back.

"Elves! We must save our ally!" Glorfindel shouted as he and the Elves charge at the giant Troll who kicks them all away and then starts crushing Noel.

As the giant Troll continues to crush Noel something strikes at the giant Troll in its chest with great force making it drop Noel to the ground but Glorfindel catches her and he sees what look like two figures striking at the giant Troll and then one of them shoots an egg at the giant Troll knocking it out on the ground and then the two figures deliver a powerful dive slam at the giant Troll's head ending it and the Elves cheer for victory.

"Well done, Elves." Elrond said and just then he sees a raven haired woman riding on a white horse arrives and is followed by other Elvin riders. "Arwin, you have returned." Elrond said calling the woman Arwin.

"We have returned with the Lancers, Father." The woman named Arwin said.

"Well, it's about time." Gloin said to both Arwin and the two figures.

"Sorry we were late." One of the figures said and it's a male brown furred bear wearing yellow shorts and a blue backpack on his back and then something pops out of the bear's backpack and it's a female red feathered bird.

"Don't even think about finishing the fun without us, dwarf boy. You should be thankful we're here." The red feathered bird said.

"Why you...!" Gloin growled but Glorfindel holds him back.

"Don't, Gloin." Glorfindel said.

Noel gets back up from the ground and she looks around.

"Is the fight over?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. The loser Goblins are outta the picture." Ken said and he sees the bear and the bird. "And those two showed up at the last minute to help out." Ken added.

"Lord Elrond, we've taken care of the Goblin camp to the west of here." The bear informed.

"But there are more of those bozos making camp across the river." The female red bird said.

"I see..." Elrond said.

"U-Um...I'm sorry to interrupt, but thank you for saving me..." Noel said.

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad you're okay." The bear said.

"I didn't think two could talk..." Noel said.

"What? You've never seen a talking bear and a talking bird before?" The female bird asked.

"Be nice, Kazooie." The bear said.

"I'm guessing you'll help with the Goblin issue?" Noel asked.

"You bet!" The bear said.

"Wh-Who are you two anyway?" Noel asked.

"I'm Banjo and this is my friend, Kazooie." Banjo introduced himself and the bird named Kazooie.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Kazooie asked.

"I'm N-Noel." Noel introduced herself. "And this is Ken." Noel introduced Ken.

"'Sup?" Ken said.

"It's nice to meet you two." Banjo said.

"All right, everyone. Enough with talking, we must ride and clear the valley of the Goblin filth! Have the gates of Rivendell opened!" Elrond commanded and the gates open allowing the Elvin army to march into the Goblin camp.

Later on the Elvin army arrive at across the river and arrive at the Goblin's campsite.

"Here we are, Elves! Let us rid this valley of those Goblin vermin!" Elrond said and the Elves chant in response and charge at the Goblin's campsite and Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie follow suit and they prepare to fight the Goblins who are noticing the Elves about to attack their camp and so the Goblins prepare for battle and attack the Elves.

The Goblins attack the Elves who are also attacking back at the Goblins but the Goblins attack with their knives but Noel slashes at the Goblins with her Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire but the Goblins slash with their knives but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at the Goblins but more Goblins arrive at the campsite and attack but Glorfindel slashes with his sword at the Goblins and Elrond does the same but the Goblins swarm at the Elvin army but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a side swing slash while Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo and Kazooie roll around at the Goblins but the Goblins continue to swarm at the Elves and slashes at them with their knives but Glorfindel strikes at the Goblins with his sword and Elrond also slashes with his sword while Noel down slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a stab and then swings her Keyblade and strikes the Goblins while Ken casts Fire while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and everyone defeats the Goblins and the Elvin army have completely destroyed the Goblin's campsite.

"I think that's it. No more Goblins." Banjo said.

Just then the ground starts to shake.

"Now what the hell's happenin'?!" Ken asked.

Just then a giant black worm with what looks like a crimson spiked crescent on its body rises from the ground.

"I-It's a giant worm!" Noel said taking out her Keyblade.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me?!" Ken asked.

"Let's get rid of this thing." Kazooie said.

Banjo and Kazooie strike at the worm by rolling at it and knocks it back but it bounces back and shoots fire out of its mouth at the Elvin army who scatters but Noel slashes at the worm with her Keyblade while Ken bashes at its head with his guitar and then casts Fire while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at the worm's head while Gloin smacks at the worm with his hammer while Glorfindel, Elrond, and Arwin slash at the worm's body with their swords but the worm digs itself underground and moves its way to them and then it rises up while breathing fire but Noel slashes at the worm while Arwin uses the power of the river to summons water made horse spirits to strike at the worm causing it to be confused.

"Now! Focus your attacks!" Elrond yelled as he, Awrin, Glorfindel, and the Elvin warriors all strike at the worm with full force.

Noel and Ken both cast a combined Fire spell at the worm while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at the worm's head and Noel delivers a final strike at the worm making it plunge back into the ground and the Elves cheer for victory.

"Valor and honor have taken this day!" Elrond said.

"We sure taught those bastards a lesson not to mess with us!" Ken said.

Everyone makes their way back to Rivendell but as they return to the city they see parts of the city under attack and they see creatures which are black phantoms and shadows attacking the city.

"What are these?" Glorfindel asked taking out his sword.

"I-I think those are th Black Xetis and those are Heartless." Noel said taking out her Keyblade.

"They probably showed up while we were out beating the crap outta the Goblins." Ken said.

"Elves! Do not let these foul monsters destroy our beloved city! Leave none remaining!" Elrond yelled and the Elvin army attack the Black Xetis and the Heartless and Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie attack the Black Xetis and the Heartless as well.

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Noel slashes at both the Black Xetis and the Heartless and then casts Fire in them both but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams at Noel who dodges and Ken shoots magic music notes but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rise behind Ken and attack with their claws but Banjo and Kazooie roll at the Shadow Heartless but the Phantom Black Xetis strike with their chains but Glorfindel slashes with his sword while Elrond also slashes with his sword but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Noel slashes at the Shadow Heartless with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar but the Phantom Black Xetis shoots black beams but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at the Phantoms while Glorfindel uses his Elvin power to strengthen himself and delivers a powerful strike at the Black Xetis but the Phantom Black Xetis strike with their chains while Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise up and attack with their claws but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a swing and everyone defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That should be the last of them." Noel said.

"Yeah. NOW they showed up to screw up crap." Ken said.

"What to do, my lord?" Glorfindel asked.

"Because of the siege from the Goblins of the Misty Mountains, Rivendell is no longer safe for the Elves and those creatures we just faced will make things worse. We must unite the Elves and Dwarfs of the north against the Goblin armies and the evil creatures. Glorfindel, you will join forces with Gloin to make war on the Goblins." Elrond said and he turns to Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie. "We could use your help as well. Will you do this?" Elrond asked.

"Yes. We'll do everything we can to help you protect your home." Noel said.

"Then it is settled. I wish you all the best of luck. See to that you find the evil to its source and put an end to it." Elrond said.

"Elves, we shall depart soon. Prepare for the journey." Glorfindel said and the Elves chant in response.

"We should prepare ourselves too. We won't know when the other Black Xetis and the Heartless will appear at any time." Noel said.

"Don't worry. We'll be able to take care of what's causing this city grief." Banjo said.

"Let's go prepare." Noel said and they start to get ready for their journey from Rivendell to protect it.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this. I'll be making the next one really soon so I hope you look forward to that. Let me what you think of the story so far. Next time, Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie journey from Rivdendell with the Elvin army to fight the Goblins, Black Xetis, and Heartless. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye, and don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, and please review! Thanks and see ya!**


	8. Chapter 7: Defend Rivendell!

Chapter 7: Defend Rivendell!

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie journey from Rivendell with Glorfindel, Gloin, and some Elvin warriors and later on they enter a snowy mountain pass and in the snowy mountain pass Noel wears a thick white winter dress with white boots and pink gloves and pink fluffy earmuffs to protect her ears from getting cold while Ken wears a thick black winter coat with black boots and green gloves and a green winter hat on his head and he's also wearing his black goggles to protect his eyes.

"This place is cold...really cold..." An Elvin warrior said shivering.

"It's a good thing we don't need anything warm since I have feathers and Banjo has fur." Kazzoie said chuckling.

"Good for you, birdbrain." Ken said.

"Shut it, kid!" Kazooie replied.

"Quiet down, you two. The attack on Rivendell came from far north. We must track the evil to its source before our home is destroyed." Glorfindel said.

"Where do you suppose the Goblin base is, Elf?" Gloin asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find it, no matter what." Glorfindel said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ken said with sarcasm.

"We should also be on the look out for any B-Black Xetis and H-Heartless." Noel said.

"I'm sure we can take them, Noel." Banjo said.

"It true, but more will keep appearing, no matter how many times we fight them." Noel said.

"Well, they don't learn that no matter how many times they show up, their behinds get handed to 'em!" Ken said.

"I guess..." Noel said.

"Careful, everyone. High Pass is a dangerous route and the Goblins must have taken this pathway." Glorfindel said.

"W-Well, I'm sure w-we'll g-get through f-fine." Noel said.

"Wait, stop." Gloin said and everyone stops.

"What's wrong?" Banjo asked and Gloin looks down to see some tracks left behind.

"Those are Goblin tracks. They must be close." Gloin said.

Just then a shadow appears above them and they look up to see what's above them.

"Whoa! A mountain giant!" An Elvin warrior said.

"Does this world always have these damn monsters around?!" Ken asked.

The mountain giant throws a giant rock at the group.

"Scatter!" Glorfindel yelled.

"And hurry!" Noel yelled.

The group try to scatter and move but then the rock lands to where Noel is but she manages to dodge but the rock's landing causes a huge quake and makes Noel fly off and she falls off the road and down into the pass.

"Noel!" Banjo yelled.

"Dammit! We gotta go look for her!" Ken yelled.

"We don't have enough time to go search for her and the Goblin base." Gloin said.

"You useless piece of crap of a dwarf! Fine! I'll go after her myself! Screw you all!" Ken said as he jumps down into the pass after Noel.

"Kazooie, let's go with him." Banjo said.

"Uh, Banjo, that's dangerous." Kazooie said.

"If that was us, then I'm sure Noel would have done the same for us and try to help us." Banjo said.

"Okay, okay." Kazooie said and the two jump down after Ken.

"Let's keep moving, men." Glorfindel said as the Elves and Gloin continue on.

They arrive at a large cave that's emitting a crimson glow.

"This must be the base. Get ready, Elves. Let us rid Rivendell of these filthy creatures!" Glorfindel said.

Just then before the Elves and Gloin enter the cave they feel a shake from under them.

"What was that?" Gloin asked looking down at the ground and the Elves do the same.

Just then something rises from the ground at the Elves and Gloin and it's the giant black worm they encountered in the Goblin's campsite after destroying the campsite.

"It's the worm again!" An Elf shouted.

The black worm starts creating what look like black mini worms

"Elves! ATTACK!" Glorfindel commanded but just then Heartless appear and they look like Goblins.

"What are those things...?" An Elf asked.

"I think it's one of those creatures that attacked Rivendell." The other Elf said.

"Do not fear them! ATTACK!" Glorfindel commanded and the Elves attack.

Meanwhile Noel is in the different part of the snowy pass and she rubs her head to get the snow off and she looks around.

"That really...hurt..." Noel said. "I need to find my way back to where the others are. They could be worried about me." Noel said.

Before Noel starts to move she sees Zombie Black Xetis rising from the ground and confront Noel.

"B-Black X-Xetis!" Noel said taking out her Keyblade.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack Noel with their limbs but Noel dodges and slashes them with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash but one of the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Noel casts Fire at the Zombies but one of them throws its arm at Noel who deflects the thrown arm and triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a spin slash to strike at the Zombies but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their arms and then their legs but Noel keeps slashing at the Zombie Black Xetis but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then they rise up to attack Noel who moves out the way and aerial slashes at the Zombie Black Xetis and then casts Fire at the Zombie Black Xetis and defeats them and no more Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"Th-That was close..." Noel said but just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear. "Oh, no..." Noel said and the Werewolf Black Xetis attack Noel.

Noel dodges the Werewolf Black Xetis' claws but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their tails and then bite with their fangs but Noel slashes at the Werewolf Black Xetis with her Keyblade followed by an edge slash attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack rapidly with their claws and then somersault attack with their claws and tails but Noel recovers from their attacks and triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a spin swing slash but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash a howl attack at Noel who recovers herself and then casts Fire but the Werewolf Black Xetis go into their berserk mode and attack Noel with their frenzy attacks but Noel dodges all of the frenzy claw attacks but the Werewolf Black Xetis drill attack with their claws and then somersault attack with their claws but Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by an edge slash and defeats all of the Werewolf Black Xetis and no more Black Xetis appear.

"I-I did it... No more B-Black Xetis are here..." Noel said as she withdraws her Keyblade. "I should hurry and find my way back." Noel said.

Noel starts to make her way through the different part of the pass but as she starts to move Noel finds what looks like a tiny pink heart shaped crystal on the snowy ground.

"What is that...?" Noel asked as she picks up the pink heart shaped crystal. "It looks like a crystal heart...but what is it?" Noel asked.

"Put that down, girl." A voice asked and Noel looks around to see who said it.

"Wh-Who's there?" Noel asked looking around.

"Give me that crystal heart or you'll die." The voice said.

"Please show me where you are." Noel said.

Noel then sees what looks like a young man with spiky slick back white hair, blue eyes, wearing a black outfit with a blue trench coat over it, black boots, and carrying a sheathed katana.

"I see you have discovered a Heart Crystal." The young man said.

"Wh-Who are you? Why do you want this?" Noel asked.

"That is of no concern to you. I will not say this again. Give me the Heart Crystal or I'll be forced to kill you." The young man said.

"B-But what's so important about this 'Heart Crystal'?" Noel asked but just then the young man dashes at her and strikes at Noel with the hilt of his katana knocking her down to the snowy ground while dropping the heart shaped crystal on the ground.

"Ever the fool for not listening my warning." The young man said as he picks up the heart shaped crystal. "That's another for our collection." The young man said.

"What do you need it for?" Noel asked.

"As I have said; it is none of your concern, foolish girl." The young man said as he disappears in darkness and leaves Noel.

Wh-Who was he?" Noel asked.

"Nuel!" A voice called and Noel sees Ken and Banjo and Kazooie.

"Ken! Banjo and Kazooie!" Noel said.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Noel. You're not hurt, are you?" Banjo asked.

"No. I'm fine." Noel answered and then Ken smacks Noel's head. "Ow... Why did you do that?" Noel asked.

"That was for nearly dyin' on us! Don't EVER do that again!" Ken berated making Noel hang her head down and is about to cry.

"Now look what you've done, pea-brain! You made her cry!" Kazooie said.

"Shut up, birdbrain!" Ken replied and then he sees Noel completely saddened and tears are falling from her face and Ken sighs. "Okay. Look, I'm sorry. I got a little worked up, ya know because ya woulda died. I won't do it again. I promise." Ken said.

"I-I'm sorry for worrying you all..." Noel said.

"Don't worry about that. What matters is you're okay and you're not hurt." Banjo said.

"We should get back with the Elves. They're probably waiting for us to get back to the mission." Kazooie said.

"Okay. Let's go back." Noel said.

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie make their way back up the mountain pass and later on the group are back to the mountain pass and make their way to the Elves but then they see Gloin on the ground taking a breather near the cave.

"G-Gloin!" Noel yelled as she and the others run to him.

"What happened to you?" Banjo asked.

"We...found the Goblin lair, but the Goblins...are different. We fought valiantly, but they're stronger than the normal Goblins we've fought. I escaped to search for you all. You must help the Elves..." Gloin explained while holding up his wound.

"L-Let us help you." Noel said.

"Do not worry about me. You need to help the Elves. They are in more danger in the cave." Gloin said.

"I hate to leave the wounded, but we'll see what we can do to help the Elves." Banjo said.

"My thanks. Hurry and be careful." Gloin said.

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie enter the cave and they search for the Elves and as they go deeper into the cave they find Glorfindel being surrounded by Goblin Heartless.

"Heartless...!" Noel said taking out her Keyblade.

"Time to open another can of butt whoop!" Ken said taking his guitar and they attack the Goblin Heartless.

The Goblin Heartless attack the group with their knives but Noel slashes at the Goblin Heartless with her Keyblade and then casts Fire while Ken bashes with his guitar and shoots multiple magic music notes but the Goblin Heartless throw their knives at Noel and Ken but Banjo has Kazooie shoot multiple eggs at the Goblin Heartless who spin slash with their knives but Noel counters and strikes with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash while Ken casts Fire but the Goblin Heartless slash with their knives but Banjo and Kazooie roll at the Goblin Heartless but the Goblin Heartless multi slash with their knives but Ken bashes at the Goblin Heartless with his guitar and then shoots four magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at them but the Goblin Heartless throw their knives but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then spin swing slashes and they defeat the Goblin Heartless.

After the Goblin Heartless were defeated Noel and Ken run to the injured Glorfindel and help him up.

"Are you okay, Glorfindel?" Noel asked.

"I am now. You all have arrived just in time, my friends. My thanks..." Glorfindel said.

"Looks like those Heartless beat the crap outta ya." Ken said.

"Yes, but now Rivendell is in much danger." Glorfindel said.

"What do you mean by that?" Banjo asked.

"We just saw the giant worm that we encountered back at the Goblins' campsite after we raided. We attempted to fight it, but that was when those Heartless that looked like Goblins appeared and we attacked them with all we had, but they took out my soldiers in a heartbeat and have gravely injured me..." Glorfindel explained.

"But what about the worm we fought?" Noel asked.

"I suspect it's making its way to Rivendell to attack it. While we were fighting the Heartless Goblins, I saw the giant worm leaving the mountain pass and I believed it would go for Rivendell. I tried to stop it, but I still had to fight off the creatures." Glorfindel explained.

"Then we should get back to Rivendell and stop it." Banjo said.

"The worm might be more stronger than it was before." Glorfindel said.

"It's better to risk our lives and die trying than just sitting here doing nothing and letting it kill everyone else. We have to hurry back to Rivendell." Noel said.

"Very well. Let us return and make our final stand against the monster." Glorfindel said.

"That's the spirit!" Ken said.

"C'mon!" Kazooie said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and Glorfindel leave the cave and they return to Gloin.

"You have returned and saved Glorfindel." Gloin said.

"We need to get back to Rivendell. The worm we fought before is probably attacking it." Noel said.

"What?! Then let's get back and crush that vermin!" Gloin yelled.

"Let's hurry before it destroys everythin' and kills every single Elf!" Ken said.

"R-Right..." Noel said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Glorfindel, and Gloin leave the mountain pass and make their way back to Rivendell while fighting off Goblin Heartless in their way and they continue on back to Rivendell and later on they arrive at the gates leading to Rivendell but the gates are destroyed and they see the Elvin guards lying on the ground and surrounded by Zombie Black Xetis.

"Oh, no!" Noel said as she and the others defeat the Zombie Black Xetis.

"Are you all all right?" Glorfindel asked.

"Your timing is unmatched, Glorfindel. That worm like monster is attacking Rivendell and destroying everything!" One of the Elvin guards said.

"We need to hurry and protect Rivendell!" Banjo said.

"Hurry, my friends! Defend Rivendell!" The Elvin guard said.

"C'mon!" Ken said.

Noel, Ken, Glorfindel, and Gloin enter Rivendell and they see it being attacked by the black worm they encountered last time.

"That worm again..." Noel takes a better look at the black worm and then realizes. "Wait...how can I not know that already? I think that worm is a Black Xeti." Noel said.

"Ya think so?" Ken asked.

"It has to be. I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner..." Noel said.

"It's okay, Noel. We can still defeat it and defend Rivendell." Banjo said.

"Then let's peck at it again, only destroy it this time!" Kazooie said.

"Let us end this madness!" Glorfindel said.

"W-Wait, Glorfindel! All the other Elves here are probably hurt during the attack. That might include Lord Elrond. It would be best if you and Gloin make sure that they are safe." Noel said.

"Are you serious?! I want to help crush this beast!" Gloin said but Glorfindel places his hand on Gloin's shoulder.

"It's all right. Noel does have a point. The Elves' and Lord Elrond's safety is also our priority. Let us go and see if the other Elves are safe, along with Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said.

"Fine." Gloin said.

"Good luck, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie. Do be careful against this creature." Glorfindel said as he and Gloin go for the other Elves.

"So, we gonna take down this over-sized maggot or what?" Ken asked.

"Let's do our best to protect Rivendell." Noel said as she and the others confront the Black Xeti worm.

"Hey, ya maggot! Ya got us to deal with now!" Ken yelled and the Black Xeti worm looks at the group.

"If you're gonna destroy Rivendell, you're dealing with us!" Kazooie said.

"We're not letting you go for the damage you caused and the people you've hurt. We will defeat you and save this city." Noel said taking out her Keyblade while the others prepare to fight and the Black Xeti worm attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Death Worm shoots a jet of fire at the group who dodge out of the way and Noel casts Fire back at Death Worm who crawls and swings its lower body at the group for a swipe but Banjo has Kazooie fly out of the way and then Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at Death Worm's head while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Fire but Death Worm shoots another jet of fire to counter at the group but Noel slashes at Death Worm's body with her Keyblade but Death Worm digs itself underground and then goes for the group and then it rises from underground to get the group but Noel aerial slashes at Death Worm's body and then strikes its head but Death Worm bashes its head at the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at the head of Death Worm while Ken bashes the head with his guitar and shoots multiple magic music notes while Noel casts Fire but Death Worm digs underground again to get the group but as it rises Noel delivers an aerial strike at its head knocking it down and it's now stunned.

"It's stunned! Let's beat the crap outta it!" Ken said.

"Agreed." Noel said.

While Death Worm is stunned Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but after their few attacks Death Worm recovers itself and swings its lower body at the group but they dodge its swipe and Noel slashes the body with her Keyblade but Death Worm bashes its head at her while trying to bite at her but Ken casts Fire at its head but Death Worm swings its head to strike at Ken who dodges out of the way and Banjo and Kazooie roll at Death Worm's head but Death Worm digs underground again and then starts shooting jets of fireballs from underground to get the group dodge the fireballs going at them until Death Worm rises from the underground and breathes fire at them but Noel aerial slashes at the body and then delivers an aerial spin swing at the head while Ken aerial bashes with his guitar and shoots three magic music notes but Death Worm bashes its head while biting at Noel and Ken but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at its head but Death Worm fires another jet of fire at the group but Noel and Ken cast their combined Fire to counter and strike at Death Worm who unleashes a stream of fire while spinning its body around.

"Ya kiddin'?" Ken asked.

"We gotta move!" Banjo said.

"Right! Go!" Noel said.

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie jump over Death Worm's spinning stream of fire until Death Worm stops breathing fire and digs underground again and then rises its head to the group and breathes fire and Noel tries to attack but Death Worm's head goes back underground and then its head rises from underground and breathes fire again and they try to attack the head but Death Worm returns underground and then later rises its head again and unleashes a jet of fire but Noel slashes at the head with her Keyblade followed by an edge slash while Ken bashes the head with his guitar and casts Fire while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at the head but Death Worm goes back underground and unleashes more jets of fireballs from underground but the group dodge the fireballs coming at them until Death Worm rises from underground and breathes fire again but Noel aerial slashes at its body with her Keyblade and then strikes the head but Death Worm swings its head and then its lower body but Banjo and Kazooie roll at its body while Ken shoots multiple magic music notes at its head but Death Worm unleashes another stream of fire while spinning but the group jump over the spinning stream of fire and Noel slashes at the head with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Death Worm digs underground again and then rises from underground and breathes fire but Noel aerial slashes at the body with her Keyblade and then aerial spin swing slashes at the head while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Fire while Banjo has Kazooie shoots eggs and they deliver their final attack on Death Worm making it lose its stability and it falls to the ground while disappearing in dark mist.

"W-We did it..." Noel said withdrawing her Keyblade.

"Finally. That thing was seriously tickin' me off." Ken said.

"Let's go see if Glorfindel, Gloin, and Elrond are okay." Banjo said.

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie go see Elrond, Glorfindel, and Gloin.

"Thank you all, Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie. Rivendell and its people would no longer be in this world if it weren't for your valiant efforts you all have shown." Elrond said.

"The Elves would hold a great debt to you all." Glorfindel said.

"And if you like, you can all visit Erebor to celebrate!" Gloin said.

"Sweet!" Ken said.

Just then Noel's Keyblade starts to glow and so did Elrond's house and Noel sees what looks like a Keyhole near the top of the door and Noel shoots a beam of light from her Keyblade and at the Keyhole locking it and saving Middle-Earth from destruction.

"What was that?" Gloin asked.

"We...have to leave now..." Noel answered disappointed.

"You must leave already?" Elrond asked.

"Yes. I have to find my brother, Luke." Noel said.

"Very well. Know that you are always welcome to Rivendell anytime and we look forward to your return here when you have the need to visit." Glorfindel said.

"Thank you, Glorfindel, Gloin, and Lord Elrond." Noel said.

"Best of luck on your own journey. If anyone gets in your way, give 'em a good smashing." Gloin said.

"I'll try to remember that..." Noel said.

"So, we goin' or what?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Noel said and she turns to Elrond, Glorfindel, and Gloin. "Goodbye. I hope we meet again someday." Noel said as she and Ken start to leave Rivendell but Noel stops and she turns to Banjo and Kazooie. "Um, Banjo, Kazooie, what will you do?" Noel asked.

"I dunno. Now that we've saved Rivendell from those Heartless and that huge Black Xeti, I don't think Kazooie and I have anything to do." Banjo said.

"Well, would you two like to come with us?" Noel offered.

"Seriously?" Ken and Kazooie asked at the same time.

"You don't have to..." Noel said.

"That's actually good idea, Noel. I think it'd be fun to have another adventure. What do you think, Kazooie?" Banjo asked.

"Sure, as long as I get to peck some of those Black Xetis and Heartless." Kazooie said.

"So, you'll come with us?" Noel asked.

"You bet!" Banjo answered.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"So, where're we gonna go now?" Kazooie asked.

"Please follow me..." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to unleash another light portal. "We'll leave through there." Noel said.

"That's kinda cool. You lead and Kazooie and I will follow." Banjo said.

"This should be interesting. Let's go." Kazooie said.

"Okay. Let's get out." Noel said as she enters the light portal and Ken and Banjo and Kazooie follow into the light portal before it disappears and they leave Middle-Earth.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter and Noel's time in Middle-Earth! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think of the story so far. I'd like to know. Also, please tell me what you think of Noel's character. Next time, Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie arrive at a new world and they meet six children and six monsters. I'll see you all at the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and please review. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 8: The DigiDestined

Chapter 8: The DigiDestined

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie leave Middle-Earth and return to the space area and they start to find the next world to go to and they find two more worlds.

"Which one to go to next?" Ken asked.

"Well...we could go there next..." Noel said pointing at one of the worlds that has a plain.

"Well, if ya think we should go there next, then let's go." Banjo said.

"Whatever's fine with me." Kazooie said.

"O-Okay. Then we'll go to that world." Noel said as her Keyblade creates a light trail and creates a light portal at the next world and Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie enter the next world.

In a field the light portal appears and Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie fly out of the light portal and they look around the field.

"This place looks nice." Noel said.

"Yeah, 'till those Black Xeti or Heartless bastards'll appear to screw everythin' up." Ken said.

"Aw, I don't think they'll appear here." Kazooie said.

Just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear and surround the group.

"Nice job openin' your big beak, birdbrain." Ken said.

"Can it!" Kazooie replied.

"It's okay. We can take 'em." Banjo said.

"I was hoping they wouldn't be here..." Noel said taking out her Keyblade. "Let's get rid of them." Noel said.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws but Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by casting Fire while Ken bashes at the Werewolves with his guitar and then shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie shoot multiple eggs but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their tails but Noel delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade while Banjo and Kazooie roll at the Werewolf Black Xetis but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash a howl but Ken casts Fire from his guitar to burn the Werewolves but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk states and attack the group in their frenzy mode but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an edge slash while Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves while Banjo and Kazooie charge at the Werewolf Black Xetis and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis.

"It's obvious the Black Xetis are here." Noel said.

"I think those Heartless might be here too." Banjo said.

"Hey! A Black Xeti's getting away!" Kazooie said and they see a Werewolf Black Xeti escaping from the field.

"Oh, for the love of...that sneaky bastard!" Ken yelled.

"We can't let it get away." Noel said.

"You're right, Noel. Let's hurry after it." Banjo said.

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie chase after the Werewolf Black Xeti through the field and their chase leads them to another part of the field and when the Werewolf Black Xeti keeps moving Noel manages to cast Fire at the Werewolf Black Xeti destroying it.

"That's finished..." Noel said looking around the field which is destroyed. "I wonder what happened here?" Noel asked.

"Who knows? Let's just find that Keyhole thingamabobber before those bastards do." Ken said.

The group explore around the destroyed field for anymore Black Xetis or Heartless but then as they keep going through a field a group of green blob like creatures with blue spots, straight up eyes, and tongues sticking out of their mouths what the group look around and as the group keep looking around the field the green blob like creatures appear in front of them startling them.

"What the...?" Ken asked.

"Gee, ya think those are Heartless?" Banjo asked.

"Or Black Xetis?" Kazooie asked.

"I'm not sure. They don't look like any of those two." Noel said.

"No. They just look like blobs. What do you want?" Kazooie asked.

"I wanna date that chick you have!" One of the blob creatures said pointing at Noel.

"Huh? You w-would want to d-date m-me? Why?" Noel asked.

"Because you're beautiful." The green blob creature answered.

"Well, thank you, b-but I-I don't w-want a b-boyfriend." Noel said.

"Why's that?" The blob creature asked.

"I-I just d-don't want one yet." Noel answered.

"C'mon. I'd be a good boy friend for you." The blob creature said.

"She said 'no'! Get that through your damn disgusting blob head!" Ken yelled.

"What'd you just call me?!" The blob asked slightly ticked off.

"Ya heard me! You're nothing but a worthless, disgusting, sickening, and crappy blob! Just leave the girl alone and go back to wherever the crap sludge ya came from!" Ken yelled.

"Ken..." Banjo warned.

"That's it! Nobody calls me that! ATTACK!" The blob creature shouted as the other blob creatures take out what look like pink sludge and they throw them at the group but Noel deflects them.

"Please stop! I'm really sorry for what Ken called you. We were just searching around and we're trying to figure out what happened here." Noel said.

"Oh, well, we found this field being destroyed by strange creatures. At first we thought they were crazy Digimon causing trouble, but they're different types of monsters." The blob creature exlained.

"Digiwhata?" Ken asked confused.

"Not 'Digiwhata', foul-mouth. DigiMON. Ya know, Digital Monsters. That's what we are. We're Numemon." The Numemon leader said.

"Good to know, blob boy. Tell us which monster did ya see causing damage around here?" Kazooie asked.

"Oh, there were monsters that looked like black ghosts and there were also big shadowy creatures too." The Numemon leader answered.

"H-Heartless and B-Black X-Xetis. Th-Thank you for helping us. We'll keep looking around. P-Please try not to interfere." Noel said.

"And ya better stay away from Noel or you'll die by my hand, pieces of craps." Ken threatened.

"Ken..." Banjo warned again.

"Okay. Good luck with what you're doing, but those monsters are really vicious." The Numemon leader said.

"Thank you for your concern, but w-we'll be okay against them." Noel said.

"Yeah. They don't jack against us." Ken said.

The group continue to explore around the destroyed field for any Black Xetis and Heartless and while still moving through the field they stumble upon what looks like a ruined town.

"Oh, no..." Noel said.

"What the hell happened here?" Ken asked.

"I think the Black Xetis and the Heartless did this too." Banjo said.

"I guess those Numemon things forgot to mention about a ruined town." Kazooie said.

"Let's look around and see if there are anyone who are okay here." Noel said.

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie enter the ruined town and start exploring the ruined to find anyone who is safe but while exploring they see Soldier Heartless and Air Soldier Heartless appearing and they attack the group but Noel slashes at the Soldier Heartless with her Keyblade and then casts Fire but the Air Soldiers air kick at Noel who dodges and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at the Air Soldiers but the Soldiers attack with their claws but Ken bashes at the Soldiers with his guitar and then shoots magic music notes at the Air Soldiers but the Air Soldiers air dive at the group but Noel aerial slashes at the Air Soldiers with her Keyblade followed by an aerial swing slash but the Soldiers lunge attack but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade while Ken casts Fire while Banjo and Kazooie roll and the group defeat the Soldier and Air Soldier Heartless and they continue to explore the ruined town.

During the exploration Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie hear what sounds like an explosion and Noel notices where the explosion is and it's nearly out of the ruined town.

"What was that?" Banjo asked.

"I think it's the work of the Black Xetis and the Heartless again. We should go see." Noel said.

"Then let's get outta here and see for ourselves." Ken said.

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie start to make their way out of the ruined town to get to where the explosion was but then Noel hears a yelp around the town stopping her.

"Someone's in this town and is in trouble." Noel said.

"Should we go and help whoever's in trouble?" Banjo asked.

"We have to. We can't just ignore someone who is in trouble." Noel said.

"What about the explosion?" Kazooie asked.

"We'll check that after we see who has some trouble I think there are still Black Xetis and Heartless around this town." Noel said.

"Whatever works for me. Let's get the helping whoever's in trouble over with." Ken said.

Noel, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie move through the ruined town to see where the yelping was coming from and while Noel and the others keep trying to find the yelp another yelp is heard and Noel believes the yelp is coming from one of the houses and so Noel follows the yelp and finds a ruined house and she hears another yelp and so Noel goes for the found ruined house and the others follow her and they go to the ruined house and find Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless around the ruined house and are attacking it and in a hole of the ruined house is what looks like a brown furred fox creature with long rabbit like ears, a cream colored mane around its neck, and a short bushy fox like tail with a cream colored tip hiding in the hole of the ruined house and is shivering in fear as the Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless are trying to get it and Noel sees the fox creature.

"Oh, no...that poor fox creature is in trouble!" Noel said.

"That's it? Just a tiny fox bein' attacked? How lame." Ken said but Kazooie pecks his head.

"Shut it, kid!" Kazooie yelled.

"I'm NOT ignoring an innocent animal in need! I'm going to help it!" Noel said taking out her Keyblade and runs for the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless.

"Let's go help Noel." Banjo said.

"Sure." Kazooie said.

"Fine. I still think it's a waste of time though." Ken said and they go help Noel fight the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Noel triple slashes at the Shadow Heartless and casts Fire at the Phantom Black Xetis but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and shoot black beams but Ken unleashes magic music waves at the Phantom Black Xetis but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rise behind Ken to strike him with their claws but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at the Shadow Heartless but the Phantom Black Xetis strike with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Noel casts Fire at the Phantoms and then slashes at the Shadows with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music notes but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise and attack but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken bashes with his guitar and unleash magic music waves while Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by her swing slash and the group defeat the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless.

After the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless were defeated Noel walks over to the ruined house and kneels toward the hole.

"It's okay. They're gone now. You can come out." Noel said and the fox creature slowly pops its head out of the hole of the ruined house and sees Noel. "It's okay. You're safe. I won't hurt you. I promise." Noel said offering her hand and the fox creature hesitates at first but then it places its paw on Noel's hand and Noel lifts the fox creature next to her. "I promise you, you'll be safer with me than all by yourself." Noel said and the fox creature then licks Noel's face a little and Noel giggles. "You're so cute. I'm glad you're okay." Noel said.

"Eevee! Eevee!" The fox creature said as it continues to lick Noel who giggles again.

"Yeesh, talk about sappy. Somebody gag me." Ken said making a gag movement.

"I think it's nice that Noel saved an innocent creature." Banjo said.

"It's nice and all, but what about that explosion? Should we check that out?" Kazooie asked.

"Y-You're right." Noel said and just then another explosion occurs. "Oh, no. Another explosion. We'd better get over there." Noel said.

"You're not thinking of bringin' that animal with us, are you?" Ken asked.

"I'm not leaving by itself after what happened. If you have a problem with that, then I don't care. You can whine for all I care." Noel said.

"She told you." Kazooie said.

"Whatever." Ken said.

"Do you want to come with me, that way, you'll be safe?" Noel asked.

"Eevee!" The fox creature nods.

"You're cute the way you say 'Eevee'. I'll take it that's what you are?" Noel asked and the fox creature known as Eevee nods.

"Dunno what the hell that means, but you can save your sappy love for that animal later. Let's check out that explosion already." Ken said.

"O-Okay." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said.

"I know. He can be rude sometimes. Just ignore him." Noel said.

"What?!" Ken demanded.

"Well, you were being rude, Ken." Banjo said.

"Says the talkin' bear." Ken said.

"Let's go see the cause of that explosion." Noel said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and Eevee go through the ruined town and make their way to the exit of the ruined town and are now in what looks like a different part of the field.

"I'm sure that's where the explosion leads." Noel said.

"Let's hurry and find it before something bad happens." Banjo said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said.

"You're right. Let's keep following where it's coming from." Noel said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and Eevee go through the other part of the field to follow where the explosion is coming from and later on the group arrive at an opened field where they see six children and six creatures looking really injured and Vampirebat Black Xetis and Air Soldier Heartless surround them.

"Oh, no...! Those six look really hurt and the Black Xetis and the Heartless are attacking them!" Noel said taking out her Keyblade.

"Let's give 'em a hand!" Banjo said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said in agreement and the group attack the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

The Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial attack the group while the Air Soldier Heartless aerial kick at them but Noel aerial slashes at the Vamirebat Black Xetis with her Keyblade and then casts Fire at the Air Soldier Heartless while Banjo has Kazooie air triple peck at the Air Soldier Heartless but the Vamoirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves at the Vampirebat Black Xetis but the Air Soldier Heartless air dive at the group but Eevee delivers a tackle at the Air Soldier Heartless but the Air Soldier Heartless air kick while the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial dive at the group but Eevee delivers another tackle attack while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken casts Fire while Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After the Black Xetis and the Heartless were defeated Noel walks over to the six children and the six creatures.

"Are you all okay?" Noel asked.

"Who the heck are you?! You responsible for bringing those monsters here?!" One of the six children demanded and it's a boy with big spiky brown hair, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt with an orange star on each short sleeve, brown shorts, white gloves, white shoes, and blue goggles around his forehead.

"N-No. We never brought the Black Xetis and the Heartless here." Noel said.

"Eevee." Eevee said in agreement.

"I don't think I believe you." One of the six creatures said and it's an orange lizard with green eyes and white claws.

"I don't trust them either. They could be those monsters in disguise and only got rid of the other monsters to try and trick us." Another child said and it's a boy with spiky blond hair, wearing a green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, brown gloves, and brow shoes.

"They don't look really evil, Matt. You shouldn't judge them." Another creature said and it's a yellow reptile that's wearing a white and blue fur pelt and has a yellow horn on its forehead.

"We're not evil. We just fought off those Black Xetis and the Heartless to help ya." Banjo said.

"Yeah. Ya should be grateful." Kazooie said.

"I'll have to agree with Gabumon. I think you three just judged them." Another child said and it's a girl with short brown hair, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, light blue jeans, pink gloves, pink shoes, and a light blue helmet with two side straps.

"I'm with Sora and Gabumon." Another creature said and it's a pink bird.

"But what if they wait for the right moment to attack us? For all I know, they might ruin my clothes." Another child said and it's a girl with light orange hair, wearing a red dress, light brown gloves, and a big pink hat.

"But they said they got rid of those creatures and they seem nice." Another creature said and it's a green lizard and plant monster.

"I think we got this misunderstanding out of the way." Banjo said.

"Hopefully." Ken said.

"L-Let us introduces ourselves. I'm N-Noel and these are Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and this is Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced.

"Grace?" Ken asked.

"I-I wanted to name it." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Eevee said liking the name.

"S-See?" Noel asked.

"Fine. Whatever." Ken said.

"Well, I guess you guys don't appear bad. Name's Tai." Tai introduced.

"I'm Matt. Sorry I got paranoid." Matt introduced.

"I'm Sora and it's nice to meet you." Sora introduced.

"I'm Izzy. I believe you guys when you said you're not with those creatures." A boy with red hair, wearing an orange shirt, green shorts, yellow gloves, and purple and blue shoes named Izzy introduced.

"I'm Mimi. I suppose you people aren't bad people." Mimi introduced.

"I'm Joe and if you're not really bad guys, then I guess it's okay to talk to you guys." A boy with blue hair, wearing a light blue shirt with a white vest over it, white shorts, white shoes, and blue glasses named Joe introduced.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Thank you for believing us." Noel said and she looks at the six creatures. "What about you? Do you have names?" Noel asked.

"I'm Agumon." Agumon introduced.

"My name is Gabumon. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Gabumon introduced.

"I'm Biyomon." Biyomon introduced.

"I am Tentomon and I agree with Izzy trusting you." The ladybug creature named Tentomon introduced.

"My name is Palmon. It's really nice to meet you guys." Palmon introduced.

"And I'm Gomamon." The creature that looks like a white harp seal with purple markings and orange hair on the back of his head named Gomamon introduced.

"Are you six those Digimon things too?" Kazooie asked.

"That's right." Gabumon answered.

"How'd you guys ended up in the Digital World anyway?" Tai asked.

"Oh, a random portal appeared and sucked us all up and it took us here." Noel answered.

"Ya guys wanna tell us why those Black Xetis and the Heartless were attacking you guys and this field?" Ken asked.

"So that's what those creatures are called?" Izzy asked.

"I don't why they appeared and attacked us." Sora said.

"All we were doing was journeying through the Digital World while trying to find my brother and his Digimon partner, but then these...Black Xetis and Heartless creatures attacked us." Matt explained.

"We fought them with all we had, but they were proving to be strong for us." Agumon said.

"Well, we can help you go against them." Noel said.

"Yeah. You saw how we fought them." Banjo said.

"But how did you defeat them?" Tai asked.

"Oh, m-my Keyblade is capable of defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Noel answered while summoning her Keyblade.

"That's amazing. I've never heard of such a weapon." Izzy said.

'Oh, that looks pretty!" Mimi said.

"Noel can help you guys get rid of the Black Xetis and the Heartless and we'll help with that too." Banjo said.

"Well, we'd be sitting ducks if we wouldn't accept your help. Okay. We'll count on you." Matt said.

"Th-Thank you. B-By the way, Matt. While you were explaining that you were being attacked by the Black Xetis and the Heartless, you said that you were trying to find your brother. What happened?" Noel asked.

"Oh, my little brother, T.K. wandered off somewhere and the same thing happened with his Digimon partner, Patamon." Matt explained.

"Way to look after your brother, Matt." Tai said.

"Shut it, Tai! He couldn't have gone too far." Matt said.

"Well, do you mind if we help you?" Noel offered.

"You'd do that?" Matt asked.

"Sure! We'd love to help out." Banjo answered.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"L-Let's go look for your brother." Noel said.

"Okay." Matt said.

"Then it's settled. Let's find T.K. and Patamon and stop those Black Xetis and Heartless things." Tai said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, the six DigiDestined, and the six Digidestined Digimon leave the opened field and continue on through to a different area which is a different field and they start finding T.K. and Patamon.

Meanwhile in a different part of the field a boy with short blond hair, wearing a green jacket with light green long sleeves, khaki shorts, green and white shoes, and a green hat with a purple gemstone in the middle is searching around the field.

"Patamon! Patamon! Where are you?!" The boy called but no response. "Where could he be? Why'd he have to leave by himself?" The boy asked but just then Phantom Black Xetis appear and surround the boy. "Uh-oh... It's those monsters again. Why're they here?" The boy asked and then he sees the Phantom Black Xetis attacking what looks like an orange furred rabbit creature. "Oh, no! Patamon!" The boy yelled as he runs to the rabbit creature.

The Phantom Black Xetis turn to see the boy and charge to attack him.

"Hold it!" A voice commanded and the Phantom Black Xetis stop.

"Huh?" T.K. asked confused and he sees the black haired and orange streaked boy from Wisdom City and at his side is a small tiger cub with crimson eyes. "Who're you?" The boy asked.

"Name's Tora. What's a kid like you doin' around here?" The boy named Tora asked.

"I'm trying to get to Patamon." The boy answered.

"Is that so? Hehehehehehe..." Tora smirk evilly as he unleashes what look like claws coming out of his fingers. "It looks like I've found the perfect trap for the Key girl and you just volunteered to be the perfect bait." Tora said.

Meanwhile the group arrive at the different field and they start searching for T.K. and Patamon but then Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel attacks with her Keyblade followed by Fire while Ken bashes with his guitar and shoots magic music notes but the Werewolf Black Xetis retaliate with slashing with their claws but Banjo and Kazooie roll at the Werewolf Black Xetis while Eevee delivers a tackle attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Eevee delivers a tail whip attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis deliver a howl but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a swing slash but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack in their frenzy but Eevee delivers another tackle while Banjo and Kazooie charge at the Werewolf Black Xetis while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire while Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an edge slash and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis.

"That's amazing!" Tai said.

"You should learn a thing or two from them, Tai." Agumon said.

"We have to keep looking for..." Noel was cut off by Zombie Black Xetis appearing.

"Time for round two!" Ken said.

"We'll handle them this time!" Gomamon said.

"Watch us." Palmon said.

"Okay. Be careful." Noel said.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the Digimon.

"I don't so! Pepper Breath!" Agumon said as he shoots an fireball from his mouth and it burns the Zombies.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said as he shoots a blast of blue fire from his mouth getting the Zombies.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said as she shoots a green spiral flame at the Zombies.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon said as he shoots electricity from his antennas getting the Zombies.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said as she makes her claws into whips and gets the Black Xetis.

"Marching Fish!" Gomamon said as he gathers fish and attack the Black Xetis.

"You all have very unique abilities." Noel said.

"Yeah they do." Tai said.

"Every Digimon has unique powers. They can also Digivolve into their Champion forms when it comes to a big battle." Izzy said.

"That's kinda cool." Banjo said.

"Meh. I've seen better." Ken said.

"L-Let's keep looking for your brother, Matt." Noel said.

"Yeah. I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble." Matt said.

Meanwhile Tora has successfully tied up the rabbit creature against a tree.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy asked.

"Because I wanna destroy the Key girl and I'm certain she's here." Tora said.

"But I don't wanna help you kill someone." The boy said.

"Fine. Don't help, but your little rabbit pet will become a new fur coat for Rixla." Tora said.

"Patamon..." The boy stops talking.

"Don't worry about me, T.K. Just do what he says." The rabbit creature named Patamon said.

"You're not gonna hurt my brother or my friends, right?" T.K. asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it, kid. Just the girl." Tora said.

Meanwhile the group arrive at the deeper part of the field and they continue to search for T.K. and Patamon while also keeping an eye for Black Xetis and Heartless and they keep going through the field and their search takes them to another opening part of the field.

"How long do you think our search will take us?" Joe asked.

"Why, Joe? You're not scared of Black Xetis, are you?" Gomamon teased.

"No!" Joe answered even though he's anxious.

"We'll be fine as long as we stick together." Noel said.

'I hope those Black Xetis or those Heartless haven't gotten to T.K. yet." Matt said.

"Hey!" A voice called and they see someone from a distance.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"T.K.?" Matt asked.

"I think it has to be T.K.!" Tai said at someone and it's a boy.

"Ya think it's T.K.?" Banjo asked.

"It has to be!" Matt said running to the boy.

"Hi, guys." T.K. said.

"There you are." Tai said.

"Why did you run off like that?" Sora asked.

"Sorry. Patamon left and I wanted to look for him." T.K. said.

"You could have asked us to help you." Agumon said.

"At least you're okay." Gabumon said.

"We should find Patamon too." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

"Fine by me." Ken said.

Unknowing to the group Tora sees them and smirks.

"Good. That pin haired Key girl is here and so is the white haired brat. Let's end them all." Tora said as he turns to the tiger cub. "Rajin?" Tora asked and the tiger cub known as Rajin nods and then creates what looks like an orange orb. "I'm gonna enjoy the fireworks." Tora said as Rajin shoots the orange orb at Noel and her friends.

"Hm?" Tai asked and the orange orb is going for Noel.

"Noel! Look out!" Biyomon yelled.

"Huh?" Noel asked as she sees the orange orb coming at her. "Oh, no.." Noel said as she dodges but the orange orb hits the ground creating a giant hole to where the group is and they fall into the hole and into the pit.

"Good boy, Rajin. They should be dead in there along with the Key girl." Tora said.

"Hey! You promised T.K. and the others wouldn't be hurt!" Patamon yelled.

"Yeah. I sorta lied about that. Since you're so worried, why don't ya join 'em?" Tora then picks up Patamon and throws him into the hole and he falls. "How useless. Never trust brats to help ya with your problems, boy." Tora said and Rajin nods in agreement.

* * *

 **And that's gonna be a chapter end right here. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for leaving a cliffhanger like that. Please tell me what you think of the story so far. I'd really like that. Anyway, next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, the Digidestined, and the Digidestined Digimon are stuck underground, but they find their way out of the underground, but then encounter an enemy in their way. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye for now, take care, and don't forget to leave a favorite, follow, and please review. Thank and see you all next time.**


	10. Chapter 9: Save the Digital World!

Chapter 9: Save the Digital World!

Underground Banjo and Kazooie mange to recover after the unexpected attack and falling into the pit and Banjo looks around to see that he and Kazooie are underground but he sees Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon also recovering what just happened.

"Are you Digimon okay?" Banjo asked.

"Yes." Gabumon answered.

"But where are we?" Gomamon asked.

"We're underground." Kazooie said.

"But where are Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K.?" Tentomon asked.

"And where are Noel, Ken, and that fox thing?" Kazooie asked.

"I dunno. We should start looking for them." Banjo said.

"But where can we find them?" Palmon asked.

"C'mon. They fell through the hole too. I'm sure they're underground somewhere too." Banjo said.

"Well, it's worth a shot trying to find them." Biyomon said.

"Great! Let's go and try to find out where they ended up." Banjo said.

"It'll take all day." Kazooie said.

"Try to be positive. We might find them." Agumon said.

"Let's get going." Banjo said and they start to search underground.

Meanwhile in a different area of underground Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe recover from the unexpected attack and they look around only to find that their DigiDestined Digimon are not with them.

"Oh, no! Where did our Digimon go?!" Tai asked.

"T.K.? T.K.!" Matt called but no response.

"Looks like we have to find have to start looking for them and Noel and her friends." Sora said.

"Oh, great. First the fall almost ruined my clothes and now we have to search through an underground cave lost and afraid." Mimi said.

"It won't be that bad, Mimi. We just have to stay together and we'll be fine." Izzy said.

"I hope you're right about that." Joe said anxious.

"Don't worry, Joe. Let's get started, even if this takes us forever." Tai said as he starts searching underground and the other DigiDestined follow him.

Meanwhile Noel recovers from the falling and she finds herself in the underground cave and she looks around and she finds Grace lying beside her.

"G-Grace. Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Eevee." Grace answered.

"Th-That's good to hear." Noel said and then she finds Ken on the ground unconscious. "U-Um, K-Ken...wake up..." Noel said waking up Ken but he's still unconscious. "Grace, can you help?" Noel asked.

"Eevee!" Grace nods and then starts licking Ken's face.

"Uh...I don't wanna go to Magic School. It's freakin' Saturday!" Ken said in his sleep but Grace keeps licking Ken's face until Ken starts to regain consciousness. "What the hell? Why'd ya have to have that fox thing lick my damn face?" Ken asked.

"Eevee!" Grace yelled.

"Y-You're welcome..." Noel said to herself.

"The hell happened? We saw some giant ball thing comin' at us and it hit the ground causin' us to fall." Ken said.

"That did happen. We also got separated from the others. We should find them." Noel said.

"Fine. Let's go." Ken said.

Noel, Ken, and Grace start to explore to find their friends but as they keep searching they see someone on the ground and it's a boy.

"Hey, isn't that the T.K. kid we found before we ended up here?" Ken asked.

"Y-Yeah. I think so." Noel said as she runs over to T.K. and starts shaking him to wake up. "Please wake up." Noel said as she keeps shaking T.K. until he wakes up.

"Huh? Oh, you must be the ones with my brother, Matt and Tai." T.K. said.

"Yes. We've never introduced. I'm N-Noel and that's G-Grace and K-Ken." Noel introduced.

"What the hell happened? The minute we found you, we ended up here. So what happened?" Ken asked.

"Well, someone named Tora made me try to lure a girl into a trap so he can destroy her. I'm guessing it was you since by the time we got there, he and his pet tiger sent us falling. If I didn't do what he said, then he'd kill Patamon." T.K. said.

"Talk about sad for you." Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace berated.

"I'm sorry. No one has the right to treat you like bait. Well, we're trying to find the others and your brother. If you come with us, we'll find him, I promise." Noel said.

"That's great. Thanks, Noel." T.K. said but then he remembers something. "Oh, no! What happened to Patamon?! I gotta find him!" T.K. said.

"We'll find him too. I promise." Noel said.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry for putting you guys through this trouble." T.K. said.

"It's not your fault. This Tora made you do this." Noel said.

"I'll set the bastard straight if I meet him. By the way, do we even know where the hell we're goin'?" Ken said.

"Well, no, but we can still try to find the others." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

"If ya say so." Ken said.

"Let's start finding the others." Noel said.

Noel, Ken, Grace, and T.K. begin exploring the underground cave to find their friends and they go to a different part of the underground cave and keep searching for the others but as they keep exploring they see the rabbit creature on the ground unconscious and is surrounded by Spider Black Xetis.

"More B-Black Xetis." Noel said.

"Look! Patamon's in trouble! We gotta help him!" T.K. said.

"We'll handle these bastards. You stay here." Ken said.

"Please, T.K. Just stay where you are and leave this to us." Noel said as she, Ken, and Grace confront the Spider Black Xetis.

The Spider Black Xetis shoot webs at Noel to trap her and the others but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Fire while Ken bashes at one of the Spiders with his guitar and then casts Blizzard but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their venom but Grace delivers a tail whip attack but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their spider legs but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash and then delivers a spin slash but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Ken shoots magic music notes and then unleashes magic music waves while Grace uses Tackle but the Spider Black Xetis shoot their webs at them but Noel double slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an edge slash while Ken unleashes magic music notes while Grace tail whips and they defeat the Spider Black Xetis.

"I hope that's the last of them..." Noel said withdrawing her Keyblade.

"Wow! You guys are the best!" T.K. said.

"Ya know it, kid." Ken said.

They see Patamon waking up.

"Patamon!" T.K. said running to him. "You're okay!" T.K. cheered.

"T.K.! I'm glad you're okay too." Patamon said.

"Did you manage to escape from Tora?" T.K. asked.

"Kind of. He threw me in here, but I'm okay." Patamon said and he looks at Noel, Ken, and Grace. "Thanks for looking after T.K. for me." Patamon said.

"You're welcome. Now we have to find the others." Noel said.

"They'd better be lookin' for us too. Let's keep going until we find somethin'." Ken said and they continue to explore.

Meanwhile Banjo and Kazooie, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon continue to explore around the different part of the underground cave and are searching in a different part of the underground cave.

"How long until we find the others?" Kazooie asked.

"I hope they're not hurt." Palmon said.

"I'll betcha they're lookin' for us right now." Banjo said.

"You're right, Banjo." Gomamon said.

"Let's keep going until they're found." Biyomon said.

"I can't wait to see Tai again." Agumon said.

"I can't wait to see the others." Gabumon said.

"Hey. I think I'm starting to hear something." Tentomon said.

"Yeah, me too." Palmon said.

"I hope it's not the Black Xetis or the Heartless." Kazooie said.

"I don't think so, Kazooie. I think it's something else. Let's follow the sound." Banjo said.

Meanwhile Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe keep moving through the underground cave for their Digimon but just then they start to hear something.

"Hey, you guys hear that?" Tai asked.

"I have a feeling those sounds are familiar." Sora said.

"Oh, I really hope there's no ghost Digimon in this cave!" Mimi said.

"No. Hold on. Listen." Matt said.

Just then the children see Banjo and Kazooie, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon coming their way.

"Hey! I think it's them!" Tai said.

"Yeah! It has to be them!' Izzy said.

"Tai!" Agumon cheered.

"Matt!" Gabumon cheered.

"Sora!" Biyomon cheered.

"Izzy!" Tentomon cheered.

"Mimi!" Palmon cheered.

"Joe!" Gomamon cheered and the six Digimon go to the six children.

"We're so glad to see you guys are okay." Sora said.

"I'll say." Joe said.

"Thanks for looking after them." Matt said.

"It's no big deal." Banjo said.

"Just be sure to keep a lookout on them next time." Kazooie said.

"Now all we have to do is find Noel, Ken, and Grace. Along with your brother, Matt." Banjo said.

"Wait. T.K.'s not with you?" Matt asked.

"No, I think he's with Noel. Let's go find 'em." Banjo said.

"Okay. We found each other here. We'll might be able to find them somewhere." Izzy said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Sora said and they start searching the underground cave.

Meanwhile Noel, Ken, Grace, T.K., and Patamon continue to explore the underground cave for their friends but there is still no luck and they keep going area after area to find the others but later on they stumble upon a different area that has a dead end and there is a giant rock in the way.

"Dead end..." T.K. said.

"Now what?" Ken asked.

"I don't think it's a dead end. Maybe if we move the rock, there might another place to go to." Noel suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Patamon said.

"K-Ken, can you use one of your music magic to destroy that rock?" Noel said.

"What kinda stupid question is that? I can handle this. Stand back." Ken said as he uses his guitar to unleashes a magic music wave to destroy the rock revealing a hole.

"You were right, Noel. There is a different way." T.K. said.

"Let's go see where it leads." Noel said.

"Hey! Noel!" A voice called and they turn to see Banjo and Kazooie, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomammon.

"It's Banjo and Kazooie and it's Tai and the others." Noel said.

"'Bout time they found us." Ken said.

"Matt!" T.K. cheered running to Matt.

"There you are, kiddo." Matt said and he looks at Noel. "Thanks for looking after T.K. for me." Matt said.

"You're welcome, Matt. I promised him he would be safe." Noel said.

"Glad you guys are okay." Banjo said.

"So what now?" Kazooie asked.

"We just found a new pathway and we were about to go in there." Noel answered.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's check it out." Tai said.

"You think it's safe to go in there?" Joe asked.

"We haven't checked yet, but we're going in there." Patamon said.

"If guys say so. Let's check it out." Tai said.

"Y-Yeah..." Noel said.

Everyone goes through the hole and are now in what looks like a tunnel and they start going through the tunnel until they see a bright end.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Probably our way out." Noel said.

"Let's go. I hope it's our way out." T.K. said.

Everyone gets close to the bright end and are now out of the cave and are in what looks like a small field.

"Out at last." Tai said.

"We did it! We're out now." T.K. said.

"Finally. I hated being in that damn place." Ken said.

"Well, at least we're safe. Now we have to..." Noel was cut off by something coming down at them and it's what looks like a metal cage and it successfully traps everyone.

"What the...?" Matt asked.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Ken asked.

"Great! First we finally came out of that dreadful cave and now we're trapped AGAIN!" Mimi said.

"Who put this here?" Izzy asked.

"Well, well, well. I see ya got outta the cave, but ya fell for my next trap." A voice said and they see Tora confronting them.

"That's him! That's the one who made me try to trap you!" T.K. said.

"Hey! I think he's also the bastard that was comin' after me back at Wisdom City!" Ken said.

"Why did you force my brother to send us to that hole?!" Matt demanded.

"I wanted to get rid of the girl you're with right now. Since I saw her have that Keyblade back at the city, I figured she'd be a threat to Rixla so I need her dead. Guess the sending you fallin' to your doom didn't work like I want. Whatever. Thankfully, I thought ahead and prepared a cage to trap ya. It won't kill you, but you'll die along with this world once I discover the Keyhole." Tora explained.

"N-No...!" Noel said.

"Yeah. Too bad, girly. Be a good girl and stay here." Tora said and just then Rajin arrives at his side. "Hey, boy. Found the Keyhole?" Tora asked and Rajin nods. "Good boy." Tora said and then Rajin takes out something it's what looks like a cyan heart shaped crystal. "Ooooh! And you found a Heart Crystal! Good boy! Good boy!" Tora said.

 _"That looked like the one heart shaped crystal I found back at Middle-Earth and the same one that one man stole."_ Noel said in her mind.

"Well, I'd love to stay here and talk, but I got a world to destroy. See ya...never!" Tora said as he and Rajin disappear.

"Uh-oh! If he finds that Keyhole, then this world is doomed!" Banjo said.

"He said Keyhole, didn't he?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Ken asked.

"I think we've heard of it." Agumon said.

"But why does he want to destroy this place with it?" Gomamon asked.

"That's why the Black Xetis and the Heartless here. That's what they're really after and I think Tora is working with them since he wants the Keyhole." Noel said.

"It's important for Noel to find it and seal it with her Keyblade, otherwise like I said, the Digital World is doomed." Banjo explained.

"Then we have to get out of here and help you find it." Tai said.

"But how do we get out of here?" Mimi asked.

"I think my Keyblade could unlock the cage's lock, but it's on the other side of the cage..." Noel said but then she gets an idea. "I-I think I have an idea..." Noel said.

"Yeah and...?" Ken asked.

"If I use my Keyblade to try to get to the other side of the lock, then I'm sure the cage will be opened. I just to get my Keyblade to unlock the cage." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What is it, Grace?" Noel asked and she notices that Grace is outside the cage. "Huh? How did you escape from it?" Noel asked.

"If it wasn't in the damn cage, then why didn't ya do somethin', ya damn stupid fox?!" Ken demanded.

"Don't insult it!" Izzy said.

"Grace, can you do something about the lock?" Noel asked.

"Eevee!" Grace nods as he charges at the lock and then uses Tackle to strike at the lock.

"Keep going." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace nods and then uses Tackle at the lock again.

"You can do it, Grace!" Tai said.

"Give it another try!" Sora said.

"I know you can do it, Grace!" Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace nods as he charges at the lock and then uses Tackle to strike at the lock and the lock starts to fall from the front of the cage and the cage opens.

"You did it, Grace! I knew you could do it." Noel said.

"'Bout time, ya miniature mutt." Ken said.

"Now that we're finally out, we have to find that Keyhole before Tora does." Banjo said.

"Who knows where he is right now. We have to hurry." Noel said.

"We'll help you out!" Tai said.

"You helped us and now it's our turn!" Sora said.

"I'm sure we know where that Keyhole is." Gabumon said.

"If you do, please lead the way." Banjo said.

"And hurry it up so that Tora creep and his tiger pest can't get to it first." Kazooie said.

"Come on. L-Let's not be late." Noel said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, the DigiDestined, and the DigiDestined Digimon start making their way through the small field and start finding where Tora and Rajin are but as they search for them the Black Xetis appear and attack them but Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Blizzard while Banjo and Kazooie roll together at the Black Xetis while Grace uses Tackle while Agumon uses Pepper Breath while Gabumon uses Blue Blaster while Biyomon uses Spiral Twister while Tentomon uses Super Shocker while Palmon uses Poison Ivy while Gomamon uses Marching Fishes while Patamon uses Boom Bubble and they defeat the Black Xetis and continue on and they arrive at a forest area and go through it and later on they go to what looks like a cliff area.

In a different forest area that has a high cliff Tora and Rajin find what looks like a rocky wall leading to a cave.

"So this is where the Keyhole is, boy?" Tora asked and Rajin purrs in response. "Talk 'bout the best of both worlds! We find the Keyhole will end this puny world's existence and we found one of the Heart Crystals! This is just too damn PERFECT! C'mon, boy! Let's end this!" Tora said.

"NO! Stop!" A voice yelled and Tora turns to see Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, the DigiDestined, and the DigiDestined Digimon.

"So, ya found a way to escape from the cage. You're a crafty one, ain't ya, girly?" Tora said.

"You're not getting into the Keyhole!" Noel said pointing her Keyblade.

"You really think ya have a saying in the matter? You wanna get into the cave? Ya have to get through Rajin first." Tora said.

"Ya mean your tiger cub? Ha! Piece of cake!" Ken said.

"So ya think? Hey, Rajin, why don't ya play with these guys? Show 'em how well you play." Tora said.

Rajin nods and then lets out a giant roar and then he transforms into a giant tiger with giant claws, giant fangs, he now has three heads, and three tails and Giant Rajin roars at the group.

"Oh...crap..." Ken said.

"I didn't think his pet tiger would do that." T.K. said.

"Now we have to deal with a giant three-headed tiger? Great..." Kazooie said.

"Well, I got a Keyhole to find in the cave. Have fun with Rajin. Sick 'em, boy." Tora said as he enters the cave.

"N-Now we have to fight R-Rajin..." Noel said.

"Don't worry, Noel! We'll help!" Tai said.

"As much as I hate fighting, we probably have no choice but to fight this horrible tiger." Mimi said.

"Then it's settled." Matt said.

"Right." Sora said.

"Oh, yeah!" Tai said as he takes out his Digivice and the others do the same.

"Let's do it! Digimon, Digivolve!" The DigiDestined said.

"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!" Agumon transforms into Greymon.

"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!" Gabumon transforms into Garurumon.

"Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdamon!" Biyomon transforms into Birdamon.

"Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" Tentomon transforms into Kabuterimon.

"Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!" Palmon transforms into Togemon.

"Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" Gomamon transforms into Ikkakumon.

"That's amazing!" Banjo said.

"Awesome! Let's beat this over-sized hairball!" Ken said.

"L-Let's do our best to stop him." Noel said.

Giant Rajin's three heads fire giant orbs at the group who dodge out of the way and Noel aerial slashes at one of the heads with her Keyblade and then delivers an aerial spin slash while Ken shoots multiple magic music notes but Giant Rajin continues to shoot giant orbs but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at the heads but Giant Rajin slashes at the group with his claws but Grace tail whips at one of the heads but Giant Rajin pounces over the group and then lands on the ground unleashing shock waves but the group dodge and Noel casts Fire at Giant Rajin's heads while Ken casts Blizzard at the heads but Giant Rajin delivers a three tailed whip at the two but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at one of the heads but Giant Rajin pounces and attacks with his claws.

"Think again! Greymon, get 'im!" Tai said.

"Got it! Nova Blast!" Greymon shoots a giant blast of fire from his mouth at Giant Rajin who retaliates with its giant orbs.

"N-No!" Noel said as she aerial slashes at the heads and then delivers an aerial flip slash and then casts Blizzard while Banjo has Kazooie shoot more eggs while Grace tail whips.

"Garurumon, show that cat what you're made of!" Matt said.

"Right! Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shoots high-temperature blue fire from his mouth at Giant Rajin.

Giant Rajin attacks the two Champions with his claws and then bites at them with their fangs but Ken bashes at the heads with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves while Banjo and Kazooie roll at the heads striking them but Giant Rajin slashes with his claws but Grace uses Tackle at one of the heads but Giant Rajin shoots giant orbs at them but Noel aerial slashes at the heads with her Keyblade and then casts Fire but Giant Rajin three tailed whips at Noel but Greymon uses Nova Blast while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster but Giant Rajin bites at the group with his fangs but Noel slashes at the heads with her Keyblade and then delivers an edge slash at on of the heads but Giant Rajin pounces at the group to attack with his claws.

"Birdamon! Now's your chance!" Sora said.

"Get him, Kabuterimon!" Izzy said.

"No problem! Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fires big fires from her wings at Giant Rajin.

"Take this! Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shoots a ball of electricity at Giant Rajin.

Giant Rajin attacks the other Champions but Grace manages to get on Giant Rajin's back and starts attacking the heads with Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at the heads but Giant Rajin bites at the group with his fangs and then fires giant orbs but Ken aerial bashes with his guitar and then shoots multi magic music notes at the heads but Giant Raijin three tailed whips at the group but Garurumon uses Howling Blaster but Giant Rajin pounces over the group and then attacks with his claws but Greymon lifts Giant Rajin and throws him to Birdamon who uses Meteor Wing while Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker but Giant Rajin slashes with his claws and then fires giant orbs but Noel slashes at the heads with her Keyblade and then spin slashes but Giant Rajin then unleashes a giant roar at the group.

"Togemon! Teach that ugly beats some manners!" Mimi said.

"Ikkakumon, try to stop it!" Joe said.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires multiple needles at Giant Rajin.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fires his horn and deploys a missile at Giant Rajin.

Giant Rajin fires giant orbs at the group but Noel aerial slashes at the heads with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard while Grace tail whips at one of the heads but Giant Rajin tail whips with one of the three tails but Greymon grabs the tails allowing Garurumon to use Howling Blaster while Togemon uses Light Speed Jabbing but Giant Rajin bites at the Champions with his fangs but Ken bashes at one of the heads with his guitar and then casts Fire while Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker while Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo but Giant Rajin pounces at the group and then strikes with with its claws but Birdramon uses Meteor Wing while Greymon uses Nova Blast but Giant Rajin unleashes another giant roar but Banjo has Kazooie charge at one of the heads while Grace uses Tackle but Giant Rajin bites with its fangs but Noel strikes at the heads with her Keyblade and then delivers a spin slash.

"Ha! How'd ya like that creep?!" Ken asked.

"I-It's not over yet." Noel said.

"Then let's keep going until it's beaten!" Tai said.

"Agreed." Izzy said.

Giant Rajin fires multiple giant orbs at the group but they dodge out of the way and Noel strikes at the heads with her Keyblade while Greymon uses Nova Blast while Birdramon uses Meteor Wing but Giant Rajin slashes with her his claws and then whips with one of his three tails but Banjo and Kazooie roll at Giant Rajin who unleashes another powerful roar but Garurumon uses Howling Blaster while Togemon uses Needle Spray but Giant Rajin bites at the Champions with his fangs but Ken bashes one of the heads with his guitar and then shoots multiple magic music notes while Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker while Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo but Giant Rajin unleashes giant orbs at the group who dodge and Grace uses Tackle to strike at one of the heads but Giant Rajin slashes at Grace with his claws but Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard but Giant Rajin unleashes another powerful roar and the bites at the group with his fangs but Greymon uses Nova Blast while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster while Birdramon uses Meteor Wing while Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker while Togemon uses Needle Spray while Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo but Giant Rajin strikes at the Champions with his giant orbs but Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Noel slashes at the heads with her Keyblade and the group finish off Giant Rajin who stumbles and then falls to the ground.

"'Bout time we put that cat down." Ken said and Rajin starts to return to his normal cub size.

"Now we have to find Tora." T.K. said.

"He just went into the cave to try to distract us." Banjo said and Rajin goes into the cave.

"Follow that tiger!" Tai said.

"Hurry!" Kazooie said.

Everyone enters the cave and they start going through while chasing down Rajin and later on they arrive at the deeper part of the cave and they see Rajin running through the caves and they keep following him.

Somewhere in the cave Tora searches for the Keyhole and he walks to a different area but then he hears something and he turns to see Rajin running to him.

"Hey, boy. What's up? Did that Key brat and her naughty friends give ya a hard time?" Tora asked as he picks up Rajin. "Doesn't matter. I can feel we're close to that Keyhole and she won't stop us." Tora said as he enters the next area.

Just then Noel and the others arrive at the area and they confront Tora.

"You!" Noel said.

"Too late, Key girl. We're close and you can't stop us now! Once the Keyhole is discovered, this world's gonna go bye-bye!" Tora said.

"N-No...!" Noel yelled as she throws her Keyblade at Tora who tries to dodge but the Keyblade strikes at him and knocks him down.

"Dammit!" Tora cursed as he tries to get up but Ken, the DigiDestined, and the DigiDestined Digimon confront him.

"Don't even think about it, punk!" Ken warned.

"Noel, let's see if we can find that Keyhole." Banjo said.

"Y-Yeah." Noel said and just then her Keyblade starts to react to something. "Huh?" Noel asked as her Keyblade leads her to a dead end of the cave but then something is being revealed and it's another Keyhole. "I-I see..." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and saves the Digital World from the darkness.

"So what happened?" Joe asked.

"The Digital World is safe now. The Black Xetis and the Heartless will never harm your world again." Noel answered.

"What?! NO! You damn BRAT! Now I know she's a threat!" Tora said as he attacks Ken, The DigiDestined, and the DigiDestined Digimon with his claws. "C'mon, Rajin! Let's get the hell outta here! We have to tell the Society of Dark Phoenix our failure to destroy this speck of a world, but the bright side is that we got a Heart Crystal, so that's a win-win for us." Tora said. "See ya next time, Key brat! We'll play another deadly game!" Tora then creates dark smoke and as it clears he and Rajin are gone.

"Oh, no. He got away." Noel said.

"I'm sure we'll meet that loser again." Kazooie said.

"And we'll get the chance to beat the livin' crap outta both him and his pet!" Ken said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, the DigiDestined, and the DigiDestined Digimon leave the cave and are back outside.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"W-We have to get going now that the Keyhole is sealed and this world is safe." Noel said.

"Oh, you have to leave?" T.K. asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you guys have your own journey as we have our own." Noel said.

"We understand. Thanks for everything, Noel." Tai said.

"Hope you guys have a safe journey." Matt said.

"I hope to see you guys again." Sora said.

"It's a shame that I never got the chance to study your Keyblade, but I guess next time." Izzy said.

"It's such a bummer you have to go. Oh, well. We can't stop you." Mimi said.

"Good luck with what you're doing." Joe said.

"Will we see you again, Noel?" T.K. asked.

"I'm sure we will." Noel answered.

"It was nice meeting you, Noel." Agumon said.

"Take good care, my friends." Gabumon said.

"Hope your journey's a good one." Biyomon said.

"We'll look forward to your visitation sometime." Tentomon said.

"You guys are welcomed here." Palmon said.

"Try to stay outta trouble." Gomamon said.

"Bye, guys. We'll never forget you." Patamon said.

"Thank you all. Goodbye." Noel said as she, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and Grace start moving and the DigiDestined and the DigiDestined Digimon wave goodbye.

"So we ready to go yet?" Ken asked.

"Yes." Noel answered and she looks at Grace. "Since you helped us and you're not safe by yourself, would you like to come with us?" Noel asked.

"Eevee!" Grace answered.

"Great. I know you'll be great help." Noel said.

"I wonder where we'll go to next?" Banjo asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to create another light portal and she enters it and Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and Grace enter into the light portal before it disappears.

* * *

 **That's another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it. This is longer than I thought I'd make. Kinda like in Ky's time in the Land of Ninjas world in Light's Destiny. Anyway, please let me know what you think. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and Grace go to a new world, which is an island and they meet a new animal friend along new friends and new allies. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and please leave a favorite, follow, and please review. Thanks and see ya!**


	11. Chapter 10: Searching the Island

Chapter 10: Searching the Islands

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and Grace leave the Digital World and return to the space area and they start searching for the next world to go to and while searching Noel sees a world that looks like an island with a skull shaped rock and a waterfall flowing down from the skull rock.

"I wonder if there's something in this world..." Noel said.

"What? That backwater world? Screw that. Let's go somewhere else." Ken said.

"B-But what if L-Luke is in there? I have to be sure..." Noel said.

"It's a waste of time! I don't see anything worth jack in that world. Let's GO. As in, screw that word and go somewhere else." Ken said.

"B-But..." Noel stops talking.

"But there might be Black Xetis and Heartless in that world. I'm also sure there's a Keyhole in that island." Banjo said.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

"No! That island is worthless! Screw it!" Ken yelled.

"No one cares what you say. It's up to Noel." Kazooie said.

"W-We're going anyway. I want to be sure if Luke is there and I want to see him." Noel said as she points her Keyblade at the island world.

"Like hell you will! I said NO!" Ken said as he grabs Noel's arm and tries to take the Keyblade.

"St-Stop!" Noel said trying to free herself from Ken's grip.

"Let go of her, Ken!" Banjo said.

"Shuddup! What I say should GOES! And I say SCREW IT!" Ken yelled while still holding Noel's arm and tries to take the Keyblade

Ken keeps trying to keep Noel from going to the island world but Noel keeps trying to free herself but Grace bites Ken's arm but after Noel frees herself her Keyblade unleashes the light trail and then the light portal gets created and Noel tries to go into the light portal but Ken goes after her to try and stop her but Banjo and Kazooie attempt to stop Ken but everyone goes into the light portal.

In a jungle the light portal appears in the air and Noel and Grace fall out of the light portal and Noel lands on the ground while Grace lands on Noel and Noel sits up.

"Th-That was...unpleasant. Are you okay, Grace?" Noel asked.

"Eevee!" Grace answered and nods.

"I-I wonder where they are. Where are Ken and Banjo and Kazooie?" Noel asked looking around the jungle. "L-Let's go search for them." Noel said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"I know Ken is rude, but we should look for him too. If I abandon him, then I'd be no better than he is." Noel said.

Noel and Grace start searching through the jungle area but as they search around something looks at the two from the bushes and as Noel and Grace continue to search the jungle Grace turns around and stats growling.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Noel asked looking at what Grace is looking at and coming out of the bushes is what looks like a giant hog and confronts the two. "A-A hog! What does it want?" Noel asked and the hog charges at the two but they dodge.

"Eevee!" Grace said as he charges at the hog.

"Grace, wait!" Noel said.

Grace charges at the hog but the hog charges at Grace as well as they attack the hog delivers a big blow at Grace knocking him back and Noel runs to him but the hog charges at them again.

"N-No...!" Noel said.

As the hog was about to charge something arrives at the jungle and then strikes at the charging hog and knocks it back.

"Huh?" Noel asked as she sees something in front of her and it's an orange furred bandicoot with dark orange spiky hair, green eyes, wearing blue jeans, brown finger less gloves, and red shoes. "U-Um..." Noel stops talking as the hog charges at the bandicoot again. "Look out!" Noel said.

The hog charges at the bandicoot who delivers a counter spin attack and knocks the hog down but the hog attacks the bandicoot but the bandicoot delivers a slide kick and then finishes the hog with another spin attack and defeats the hog making it run away.

After the hog was defeated the bandicoot walks over to Noel.

"U-Um...thank you..." Noel said and the bandicoot nods. "D-do you know where we are?" Noel asked.

"..." The bandicoot doesn't say anything.

"There you are." A voice said and the bandicoot looks up to see what looks like a floating light brown mask with yellow eyes, green eyebrows, has different colored feathers on the top, and a green goatee. "You really shouldn't wander by yourself without me, Crash." The floating mask said.

"A t-talking m-mask?" Noel asked.

"Oh, hello there. Now I think I know. Crash came to save you from something." The mask said.

"U-Um...hello. I-I'm sorry, but I've never really seen a talking mask before." Noel said.

"That's okay. It's unusual. I assure you, I'm not dangerous. My name is Aku-Aku. I'm a witch doctor mask. I see you've met Crash already." Aku-Aku said and the bandicoot named Crash waves at Noel and smiles.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm N-Noel and this is G-Grace." Noel introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Noel. May I ask what you are doing here in N. Sanity Island?" Aku-Aku asked.

"So that's where we are...? U-Um...I-I got separated from my friends." Noel said.

"Your friends? May I ask who they are?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Well, first, the l-loud one is Ke..." Noel stops talking after realizing about how Ken acted.

"Who?" Aku-Aku asked while Crash is confused.

"O-Oh...I-I'm sorry. I'm looking for Banjo and Kazooie." Noel said.

"I see." Aku-Aku said.

"I'm also trying to look for my brother, L-Luke." Noel said.

"Hmm. Well, normally, this island is not inhabited with humans, but I'm certain Crash and I will do what we can to find them, if you wish." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods.

"Th-That's so nice. Thank you." Noel said.

"Let's look around. I'm certain they could be here somewhere." Aku-Aku said.

"Okay. Let's go." Noel said.

Meanwhile in a different part of the jungle Banjo and Kazooie are on a tree stump.

"Golly, I wonder where we are..." Banjo said.

"I dunno. We must be in some jungle." Kazooie said.

"I hope Noel is okay..." Banjo said.

"We should go find her. I also hope we find Ken so I can peck that jerk head of his 'till the cows come home." Kazooie said.

"Let's just find Noel first and if we find Ken, we'll get him to apologize." Banjo said.

As the two start to move they see what looks like a small white furred polar bear.

"Huh? A polar bear?" Banjo asked.

"What's a polar bear doing in a jungle?" Kazooie asked.

"I don't know. Hey, little guy." Banjo said.

"Polar! Where are you?!" A voice called and they see what looks like a muscular male bandicoot wearing a white camouflage pants, red combat boots, has a metal ring on his left arm, and a metal right arm. "There you are. Quit goin' off by yourself. One of these days, you'll get hurt!" The muscular bandicoot said and then he sees Banjo and Kazooie. "Hey! Who're you supposed to be?" The muscular bandicoot asked.

"I'm Banjo and this Kazooie. We just found your polar bear friend. We were just on our way to find our friend Noel." Banjo said.

"So move it or lose it, muscle-brain." Kazooie said.

"Don't call me that! Name's Crunch! If ya no threat, then I guess I won't attack you. C'mon, Polar. Let's get back home." Crunch said and Polar comes with him.

"If we stick with him, then I'm sure we'll find Noel." Banjo said.

"Fine by me. Long as he doesn't get annoying." Kazooie said and the two go with Crunch.

Meanwhile Noel, Grace, Crash, and Aku-Aku move through the jungle and later on they arrive at a grassy field and a small house and Crash and Aku-Aku go to the house while Noel and Grace follow them and enter the house and in the house they see a female bandicoot with blonde hair tied to a long ponytail, has green eyes, wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a smiling flower light blue jeans, pink shoes, and has a pink flower on her hair working on something which is a gadget.

"Coco." Aku-Aku said and the female bandicoot named Coco turns to see them.

"Oh, Aku-Aku. Crash. Nice to see you." Coco said and then she sees Noel. "Who's this?" Coco asked.

"This is Noel. We found here in the jungle and she's trying to find her friends and her brother." Aku-Aku explained.

"Nice to meet you, Noel. Didn't think we'd have a human here in N. Sanity Island." Coco said.

"Long as she's not with Cortex, then I guess she can be welcomed here." A voice said and they see Crunch entering the house with Polar and Banjo and Kazooie enter the house.

"Banjo! Kazooie!" Noel cheered.

"Noel! You're here! You're safe too!" Banjo said.

"You haven't seen Ken yet, have you?" Noel asked.

"Nope. No sign of that jerk. Why're you even worried about him?" Kazooie asked.

"W-Well..." Noel stops talking.

Just then Coco's gadget starts to create smoke and it explodes.

"Ugh! Stupid thing!" Coco said throwing the gadget to the ground.

"What're you working on?" Banjo asked.

"I'm working on a device that can try to locate things in Island. This thing still has bugs them, but now it's busted! I have to start all over again. I think a Power Crystal should also try to give it an extra boost." Coco explained. "Crash, can you be a good big brother and see if you can find me a Power Crystal?" Coco asked and Crash nods.

"Is it okay if we help?" Noel asked.

"Sure. That would be great. Aku-Aku did tell me that you're trying to find your brother. If you help Crash bring me a Power Crystal and if it powers up my device after I redo it, I think it might help find your brother." Coco said.

"That's great. Thank you." Noel said.

"Where can we find one of those Power Crystal things?" Kazooie asked.

"They're somewhere on the island. Let's search the island and we'll might be able to find a Power Crystal." Aku-Aku said.

"O-Okay. Let's go." Noel said.

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Crash, and Aku-Aku leave the house and make their way to the island's jungles to search for a Power Crystal and later on they find an entrance to a cave and they decide to in to search of a Power Crystal but they later exit the cave and are now in the different part of the jungle and they keep searching until Grace finds something.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

"What is it, Grace?" Noel asked and she looks at what Grace is looking at and it's a pink sparkling crystal.

"That's it. The Power Crystal. Let's take it and give to Coco." Aku-Aku said.

Crash walks over to the Power Crystal but just then something rises from the ground and knocks Crash back and everyone sees what looks like a red echidna with dreadlocks, purple eyes, wearing white spiked gloves, yellow and green shoes, and has a white crescent mark on his chest.

"Crash, are you okay?" Noel asked and Crash nods.

"Who're you?" Banjo asked.

"Huh? Sorry 'bout that. I was just digging underground to try and find out where I am and then my treasure hunting instincts lead me here as I assumed there was a crystal." The red echidna explained.

"Oh, you were looking for the Power Crystal. We were actually trying to have that for Coco." Noel said.

"Huh? You wanted this? Well, if you say so. You probably need it more than I do. I dunno what to do with it. Here. Take it." The red echidna said throwing the Power Crystal to Noel.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"No thanks are necessary. Good luck what you're doing." The red echidna said as he digs into the ground.

"Well, looks like we got that Power Crystal thing." Kazooie said.

"Good. Now let's deliver it to Coco." Aku-Aku said.

"L-Luke...I hope you're here..." Noel said.

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Crash, and Aku-Aku make their way back to the Bandicoot House and they go to Coco.

"Perfect! While you were out searching, I've finished fixing it. Now let's see what happens when I put this Power Crystal into this device." Coco said as she takes the Power Crystal and puts it in her device and it starts powering up. "Haha! It's working! Good! Now it should be able to location mostly everything around here!" Coco said.

"That's great." Banjo said.

Unknowing to them a girl with pale skin, black hair, a buck tooth, wearing a black school outfit, a black backpack, white stockings, black shoes, has metal hands, and has a letter 'n' on her forehead is behind a window and watches the group.

"So, the bandicoots have something that locate just about anything! Hmhm. Uncle's gonna have a field day with this!" The girl said as she leaves the outside house.

"Now that the device is operational, it should be able to locate anything. This could include your brother, Noel." Coco said.

"I-Is it okay if we use it?" Noel asked.

"I don't see why not. Good luck with your search. Let me know if there's anything." Coco said and Crash nods.

"Thank you, Coco." Noel said.

"C'mon, Noel. Let's go find your brother." Banjo said.

"If we run into Ken, I'll peck him until he apologizes to you a million times." Kazooie said.

"Let's just find Luke." Noel said as she leaves the Bandicoot House and the others follow her.

While outside the Bandicoot House Noel manages to activate Coco's location device and then it shows something on the device's radar.

"I think there's something on the radar." Noel said.

"Yes. I think it's showing us somewhere in the island. Let's see if we can follow where the location is." Aku-Aku said.

"That sounds good. Your brother might be in the island after all." Banjo said.

"I hope so..." Noel said.

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Crash, and Aku-Aku go to the island's jungle to follow the location device's location and they go through the jungle and arrive at what looks like a ruined area and while exploring the location device starts going off.

"Something has to be here..." Noel said.

"Ya think it's your brother or that dork Ken?" Kazooie asked.

"Let's take a look at this place." Banjo said.

They start exploring the ruined place but just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear and Powerwild Heartless appear.

"O-Oh, no..." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What are they?" Aku-Aku asked.

"B-Black Xetis and H-Heartless!" Noel answered taking out her Keyblade.

"I knew they'd be here." Banjo said.

"Let's peck some Black Xetis and Heartless." Kazooie said.

"Crash, it's best to help them." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws while the Powerwild Heartless multi punch but Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by casting Blizzard while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash a powerful howl but Grace uses Tackle while Crash spins at the Werewolf Black Xetis but the Powerwild Heartless slide at Crash and then aerial multi punch but Noel slashes at the Powerwild Heartless with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at Noel with their fangs but Crash slide kicks while Banjo and Kazooie roll at them while Grace tail whips but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter berserk mode and attack in their frenzy while Powerwild Heartless multi punch but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Fire and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Hopefully we don't see anymore of them." Banjo said.

"That won't be possible..." Noel said.

Just then they start hearing a sound and the location device goes off.

"What's going here...? Who's there...?" Noel asked looking around.

Something comes out of the ruins and it's what looks like a light blue tiny creature with blue eyes, a yellow floating dot, small pink wings on its back, and wearing a small red bowtie.

"What is that?" Kazooie asked.

"I'm not so sure." Aku-Aku said.

"H-Hello. What are you?" Noel asked.

"Chao chao." The tiny light blue creature said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Chao chao chao." The light blue creature said.

"This creature is unusual, but at least it's not a Black Xeti or a Heartless." Noel said.

"I think you're right, Noel. Still, we don't know what it is." Banjo said.

"We'll figure that out later. Right now, we should continue trying to find Noel's brother." Aku-Aku said.

"Y-Yes, but we can't just leave this creature by itself. How would you like to come with us?" Noel asked.

"Chao chao chao chao!" The light blue creature said liking the idea.

"It's settled. Let's get out of here." Noel said.

The group leave the ruined area and Noel uses the location device to try to locate something else and it determines another location.

"I-I think it's pointing somewhere else." Noel said.

"Then let's see if we can follow it." Banjo said and Crash nods.

Meanwhile in a different part of the jungle with lots of trees a small female cream colored rabbit wearing a red dress with light blue bow on it, white gloves, and yellow and orange shoes is standing waiting for something and later on something comes jumping from tree to tree and comes down to the rabbit and it's a male purple chameleon with yellow eyes, a yellow horn on his face, black spikes on his back, white gloves with black and purple wristbands, and purple and black shoes.

"Mister Espio! Did you find Cheese yet?" The rabbit asked.

"Forgive me. He is not in the trees. I will do my best to continue my search." The chameleon said.

"Okay. I'll count on you." The rabbit said.

Just then something starts to appear and it's Spider Black Xetis and Bouncywild Heartless.

"Them again. Evil does not know when to quit." The chameleon said taking out a shuriken.

"Please be careful, Mister Espio." The rabbit said.

"Just stay behind me. Now, evil demons, feel the wrath of my ninja power!" The chameleon said as he turns invisible and then attacks the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

Meanwhile Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Crash, Aku-Aku, and the light blue creature search the jungle with the location device and as they keep going Noel sees the location device indicating that they're getting closer to the different part of the jungle and later on they arrive at the different jungle with lots of trees and there they see the rabbit surrounded by Spider Black Xetis and Bouncywild Heartless.

"Oh, no...that poor rabbit is in trouble!" Noel said and the light blue creature sees the rabbit.

"Chao chao! Chao!" The light blue creature said.

"Huh? You know her..." Noel asked.

"Whatever the case, we should help that rabbit girl out." Banjo said.

As the group prepare to fight the Black Xetis and the Heartless something strikes at them.

"Huh? What just happened? I don't anything." Kazooie said.

Just then the chameleon appears.

"Did you do that?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Yes. I defeated those monsters. Though I do appreciate your assistance." The chameleon said.

Just then more Spider Black Xetis and Bouncywild Heartless appear.

"Our turn." Noel said.

"I'll assist you." The chameleon said.

The Spider Black Xetis shoot webs at the group to try and trap them while Bouncywild Heartless shoot balls from their slingshots but Noel slashes at the Spider Black Xetis while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at the Bouncywild Heartless but the Spider Black Xetis shoot venom but the chameleon throws a shuriken at the Spiders while Crash spins at the Bouncywilds but the Bouncywilds place banana peels on the ground for the group to slip on but Noel casts Blizzard while the chameleon turns invisible and strikes at the Bouncywilds but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Banjo has Kazooie charge at the Spiders while Grace uses Bite but the Spider Black Xetis shoot webs while the Bouncywilds shoot balls from their slingshots but Noel performs a slide dash and then triple slashes with her Keyblade and then swing slashes and the group defeat the Spider Black Xetis and the Bouncywild Heartless.

"Th-Thank you for helping us..." Noel said.

"Your thanks are not necessary." The chameleon said.

"You did it, Mister Espio! Your new friends even helped." The rabbit said.

"Chao! Chao!" The light blue creature cheered as he flies from Noel and to the rabbit.

"Cheese! You're here!" The rabbit cheered hugging the light blue creature named Cheese. "Thank you so much for finding Cheese." The rabbit said to Noel.

"You're welcome. I didn't know that this adorable creature belonged to you." Noel said.

"I see you have found Cheese. Well done." The chameleon said.

"Now that we know that this creature belongs to the rabbit, we should get back to tryin' to find your brother, Noel." Banjo said.

"R-Right." Noel said.

"Can we help?" The rabbit asked.

"Oh, you wish to help me...?" Noel asked.

"You found Cheese and brought him back. I want to return to the favor and help you." The rabbit said.

"Chao!" Cheese said in agreement.

"If you think you should." Noel said.

"If she's going, then I must go as well. I need to protect her from any threat." The chameleon said.

"That sounds good to me." Noel said.

"Then I suppose it's settled." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods.

"May I ask who you are, miss?" The rabbit asked.

"I'm N-Noel. And these are Banjo and Kazooie and Grace." Noel introduced her friends. "And that's Crash and his mask friend, Aku-Akuy." Noel introduced Crash and Aku-Aku.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Noel. My name is Cream the Rabbit and you already met my Chao friend, Cheese." Cream introduced. "That's Mister Espio. He may look stern, but he's actually nice." Cream introduced the chameleon Espio.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Noel." Espio said.

"It's nice to meet you too." Noel said.

"So where should we look for your brother?" Cream asked.

"W-Well, we're using Coco's location device to try and find my brother, but so far, we found your Chao friend and you two." Noel answered.

"I see. Perhaps we should use it again to find your brother's whereabouts. We shall find your brother, even if it takes us forever." Espio said.

"O-Okay. I wonder if..." Noel was cut off by more Black Xetis appearing.

"Oh, no. More of these monsters!" Cream said.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them." Banjo said.

Before the Black Xetis could attack multiple lightning bolts appear and strike at the Black Xetis destroying them.

"What just happened?" Kazooie asked.

"I happened." A voice said and they see something coming and it's Ken.

"Ken!" Noel said running to him and the two stare at each other but Ken turns his head away from Noel making her feel sad. "Are you...o-okay?" Noel asked.

"I was startin' to feel better after not seeing that damn face of yours!" Ken said making Noel feel more sad.

"U-Um...th-thank you for helping us..." Noel said.

"HELP you?! Don't make me laugh! I wasn't tryin' to 'help' you! Those damn Black Xetis got in my way! I woulda just let 'em kill you and your idiot friends!" Ken snapped.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Kazooie yelled.

"Eevee!" Grace yelled.

"Chao chao!' Cheese yelled.

"I-I'm sorry for getting us in here. I just wanted to see if Luke was here. H-He's my b-brother." Noel said.

"I don't give two damns if he's your great-grandfather! I told you goin' to this damn island was a waste of our damn time! Guess ya helped with that after all!" Ken said.

"B-But coming here wasn't a waste of time...we helped these two against the Black Xetis and the Heartless and found Cream's friend." Noel said.

"Oh, ya helped a little girl's pet. How noble of ya! Like hell! You call yourself helpful?! Please. All you do is slow everyone down. That's exactly what you are, a heavy BURDEN and a weakling! I knew comin' with ya was a mistake! I shoulda stayed at that crap city when I had the chance." Ken said as he starts to walk away.

"K-Ken, please wait. I-I..." Noel stops talking.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shuddup, ya stupid stuttering girl! You're IRRITATING! You and your l'il pets can just have your l'il adventure and get killed for all I care! I'm tired of seein' your damn face! I don't wanna see it again! Don't let me see it again, pink-haired stuttering, stupid freak! Have fun findin' your precious brother, even though you're nothin' but a waste of space!" Ken snapped as he starts to walk away.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Cream yelled.

"Chao chao!" Cheese yelled.

"You can it, l'il bunny. You're as irritating as that damn stupid girl!" Ken said as he leaves the jungle.

After Ken left Noel starts to have tears flowing from her eyes.

"That's it! Now I wanna peck that jerk's head until his head's severely injured!" Kazooie said.

"Eevee..." Grace said looking sadly at Noel.

"Miss Noel...please don't listen to the mean things he said." Cream said.

"How dare he...I shall make him regret his words." Espio said.

Crash walks over to Noel for comfort.

"I-It's okay, Crash. I'll be okay." Noel said.

"Ya sure?" Banjo asked.

"Y-Yes. Let's get back to finding Luke." Noel said.

"Cheese and I will help you." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

Meanwhile in an airship in a room the yellow skinned man from before is plotting something and later on the girl that spied on the bandicoots arrives in the room.

"Uncle, you're not gonna believe what I found." The girl said.

"Oh, do tell me, Nina. What is it?" The yellow man asked.

"I saw Coco making a location device. And it can locate just about ANYTHING in the island." The girl named Nina informed.

"A device that locate ANYTHING? Hmm...if it can be anything, then it should be able to locate the Keyhole to this world!" The yellow man said.

"What's that?! A device that can locate the Keyhole?!" The dark brown floating mask from before asked.

"Yes. Just imagine, Uka-Uka. If we take the device from those bandicoots, we can use it to find the Keyhole!" The yellow man said.

"And then we'll plunge this world into darkness!" Uka-Uka said laughing evilly. "I hope for your sake you have a plan, Cortex." Uka-Uka said.

"Oh, I have a very good one in mind. Since it's created by Coco and since Crash cares about her safety..." Cortex thinks and laughs evilly. "Tiny! Dingodile!" Cortex called.

Two animals appear in the room.

One is a muscular orange furred tiger with sharp claws, razor teeth, wearing torn green clothing, red shoes, and spiked shoulder pads.

The other animal has an upper body of a brown furred dingo with a mouth of a crocodile, a green tail of a crocodile, wearing blue pants, and is carrying a flamethrower on his back.

"G'day, Dr. Cortex! What orders do ya have?" Dingodile asked.

"I need you to go to Island and cause as much damage as you want. That would surely make Crash come running." Cortex said.

"Then Tiny squash bandicoot!" Tiny said.

"Yes. You may do so. Oh, and I believe that a girl carrying a weapon known as a Keyblade is also at N. Sanity Island." Cortex said.

"Whaddya want us to do with her?" Dingodile asked.

"I don't care. Have fun." Cortex said.

"With pleasure, Doc." Dingodile said.

"Tiny destroy Bandicoot and girl!" Tiny said as he runs through a wall.

"Oh, would it kill him to use the door?" Cortex asked face palming.

"Dr. Cortex!" A voice said and it's a man with pink skin and orange hair on the left side, a metallic face on the right side and a big right eye, wearing a lab coat with multiple bolts on on his body, black gloves, black boots, and has a rocket on the right side of his head.

"Yes. What is it, Dr. N. Gin?" Cortex asked

"Are we ready to destroy the bandicoots? N. Gin asked.

"Yes, but it will have to be just Crash and the traitor Crunch. I have plans for Coco." Cortex said.

"Excellent." N. Gin said.

"In that case, why don't Dr. N. Gin and I take care of Coco?" Nina suggested.

"Very well. I shall leave that to you both. Allow me to have the Black Xetis and the Heartless help you." Cortex as he summons Spider Black Xetis and Powerwild Heartless.

"It shall be done." N. Gin said.

"Let the plan be executed! Do not fail me this time, Cortex!" Uka-Uka said.

"I assure you, Uka-Uka. With the Black Xetis and the Heartless under our command, this world will be as good as ours." Cortex said laughing evilly.

Meanwhile in the N. Sanity Island jungles Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Crash, and Aku-Aku continue to search the island for Luke with the location device but so far there is no sign of Luke anywhere but they keep looking but they encounter more Black Xetis and Heartless but Noel fights them off and they keep searching for Luke through the island and they go to different parts of the jungle but there is still no Luke much to Noel's disappointment.

"I don't think Luke is around..." Noel said.

"Don't give up hope, Noel. I'm certain he can be here. Perhaps we should go see Coco and ask for her help." Aku-Aku suggested.

"Okay." Noel said.

The group make their way back to the Bandicoot House to see Coco and they find her on her laptop while petting her pet tiger Pura.

"Coco." Aku-Aku said.

"Oh, hey, guys. How's your search so far?" Coco asked.

"We-Well, we've found Cream and Cheese and Espio, but I haven't found my brother yet." Noel said.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry, Noel. Is there anything I can do to help?" Coco asked.

"We were thinking that this device should be enhanced..." Aku-Aku said.

"I'll see what I do. I hope there are no bugs." Coco said.

As Coco is looking at her location device a loud noise is heard and the group turn to see what the noise was.

"Wh-What was that...?" Noel asked.

"I don't know." Coco said.

"I have a feeling it's Cortex and my brother causing trouble again. Crash, we should check that out." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods.

"I'll go too. If Cortex is involved, I wanna mess him up along with his henchmen." Crunch said.

"Can we help?" Noel asked.

"Yes. Let's hurry. Coco, you stay here and work on your device." Aku-Aku said.

"Got it. Be careful." Coco said and Crash nods.

"L-Let's go see what's happening." Noel said as she sees smoke coming from the farthest jungle. "I think the noise has something to do with the smoke and it's somewhere in the jungle." Noel said.

"We'd best go see. If it's evil, I'll assist." Espio said.

"I'll come too. I want to try to help." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Then let's get goin'." Banjo said.

"R-Right." Noel said and everyone goes into the jungle to check out the noise and the source of the smoke.

* * *

 **That's another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed this one. Don't worry. There is NO rushing! I promise you. I'm doing my best to put some effort into this story. Let me know how this is. Anyway, next time, Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Crash and Aku-Aku, and Crunch find the source of the noise and the smoke, but Coco gets kidnapped and they have to save her. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave a review! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: Stop Cortex!

Chapter 11: Stop Dr. Cortex!

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Crash and Aku-Aku, and Crunch return to the N. Sanity Island jungles to get to the source of the smoke and later on they arrive at the ruins area where Cheese was found and they look around the ruins and they see the smoke all over the ruins.

"I think this is the source of the smoke..." Noel said.

"Perhaps, but who is causing it?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Who do'ya think, mask freak?" A voice asked and the group see someone coming out of the smoke and attacks the group but they dodge out of the way.

Just then a fire comes out of the smoke and goes for the group who dodge the fire but the same someone attacks again but the group move.

"Well, well. I didn't think you'd be here, Tiny Tiger and Dingodile." Aku-Aku said.

"Clever, mate." Dingodile comes out of the smoke.

"Tiny destroy bandicoots and girl!" Tiny said.

"So you freaks are the one's behind the smoke and the noise." Kazooie said.

"Yeah. We were sent to get rid of ya bloops." Dingodile said.

"But why?" Cream asked.

"Because Dr. Cortex says so, kid. That's why. I'm gonna start barbecuin'! Tiny can do the tenderizin'!" Dingodile said.

"Tiny tenderize!" Tiny said.

"I guess we're gonna fight 'em..." Banjo said.

"They leave us no choice." Espio said.

"You guys take care of Dingodile. I'll dnace on Tiny's face." Crunch said.

"If you say so, Crunch. Be careful." Banjo said as Crunch attacks Tiny.

"Now to deal with this freak-show." Kazooie said.

"Watch out for Dingodile's flamethrower. Dodge the flames and you'll be fine." Aku-Aku said.

"Right..." Noel said.

"Feel the burn, ya blokes!" Dingodile said as he shoots fire from his flamethrower at the group.

The group dodge the shooting fire and Noel casts Blizzard at Dingodile who shoots fireballs from his flamethrower to get rid of the ice shards and then shoots more fire at Noel but then something strikes at Dingodile from behind and it's Espio who was invisible and then throws two shurikens at Dingodile who dodges the throwing shurikens and fires a stream of fire at Espio who leaps over allowing Banjo and Kazooie to roll at Dingodile who retaliates with a crocodile tail whip but Grace uses Tackle to strike at Dingodile while Crash slide kicks at Dingodile who shoots more fireballs but Noel performs a slide dash and triple slashes at Dingodile with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash knocking Dingodile back but Dingodile shoots three fireballs in the air and they go down at Noel who dodges and tries to cast Blizzard at Dingodile again but Dingodile unleashes a jet of fire from his flamethrower at Noel who tries to dodge but the fire burns her.

"Miss Noel!" Cream cried as she runs to her. "Here. Let me help you." Cream said as she gives Noel a healing potion to heal Noel's burn.

"Thank you, Cream." Noel said.

"Hey! Stay outta this, ya bloop!" Dingodile said as he unleashes more fire at them.

"Please leave Miss Noel alone! Cheese, please help!" Cream said as she sends Cheese at Dingodile and he strikes at him.

"Why ya bloke! You'll pay for that!" Dingodile said as he shoots fireballs at Cheese but Cream uses her ears to fly up to get Cheese.

"Cream, this is dangerous. You and Cheese should just sit back from this." Noel said.

"I don't like fighting, but Cheese and I can't just sit back and watch our friends get hurt. We want to help any way we can." Cream said.

"Okay then. Just be careful." Noel said.

"I'll watch over Cream and Cheese during this fight." Espio said.

"You should be watching out for THIS!" Dingodile said as he fires a stream of flames from his flamethrower.

The group dodge the flames and Noel strikes at Dingodile with her Keyblade followed by casting Blizzard but Dingodile delivers a crocodile tail whip and then tries to bite with his crocodile mouth but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Dingodile while Crash spin attacks but Dingodile shoots three fireballs at the group but Grace tail whips and strikes while Cream has Cheese attack but Dingodile shoots fire waves at the group but Espio attacks with three ninja strikes and then delivers a spin kick and then delivers a down kick but Dingodile fires lower fire from his flamethrower but the group jump over the lower fire and Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an aerial spin slash and then casts Blizzard but Dingodile shoots flame waves from his flamethrower but Crash multi spin attacks but Dingodile retaliates with a spin flame attack at Crash but Espio creates a leaf whirlwind around Crash to protect him and Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an edge slash knocking Dingodile back.

Dingodile unleashes another jet of fire from his flamethrower but the group dodge the jet of flames and Grace uses Bite to bite at Dingodile's tail but Dingodile gets Grace off him and then shoots a fireball at Grace but Noel quickly grabs Grace allowing Banjo to have Kazooie shoot eggs at Dingodile who creates a firewall stream at them but Banjo and Kazooie move out of the way and while Dingodile is trying to get Banjo and Kazooie another strike gets Dingodile from behind and it's Espio again and he strikes at Dingodile with a kunai followed by a multi kick and then delivers a powerful kick sending Dingodile back but Dingodile shoots flame waves at Espio who dodges and Crash slide kicks at Dingodile but Dingodile tries to bite at Crash but Aku-Aku protects Crash allowing Noel to strike with her Keyblade and then spin slashes but Dingodile unleashes another jet of fire at Noel but Cream heals Noel and then has Cheese to attack Dingodile again but Dingodile creates another firewall to get the group but Noel gets behind and then casts Blizzard at Dingodile while Crash multi spins to strike at Dingodile who shoots a large fireball at the group.

Noel counters with Fire at the big fireball while Banjo has Kazooie charge at Dingodile to strike but Dingodile unleashes fire waves to get the group but Espio throws three shurikens but Dingodile jumps up to dodge and then fires flames from above at the group who dodge and Cream uses her ears to fly up and sends Cheese to get Dingodile's flamethrower but Dingodile goes down and then unleashes another firewall at the group but they move out of the way and Crash gets behind and slid kicks from behind getting Dingodile who retaliates with a crocodile tail whip but Grace tail whips at Dingodile who tries to bite at Grace but he dodges the biting and Espio delivers two swipes followed by a shuriken slash and then somersault kicks but Dingodile shoots six fireballs but the group dodge and Noel casts Blizzard but Dingodile shoots fires to get rid of the ice shards but Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash but Dingodile unleashes another jet of fire but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Bite while Espio throws three shurikens while Cream has Cheese attack while Crash spin attacks and they finish off Dingodile who stumbles back and falls to the ground.

"Ya thrashed me, mates." Dingodile said.

"That was close dealing with him." Banjo said and Crash nods.

Just then Tiny is thrown to where Dingodile is.

"How did you do against Tiny, Crunch?" Aku-Aku asked.

"He's strong, but just plain stupid. Not a threat." Crunch said.

"Heh. No worries ya beat us. We were just bein' diversions." Dingodile said.

"D-Diversions?" Noel asked.

"For what?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Why don't ya go back to your l'il house and go see for yourself?" Dingodile said.

"I can already tell this won't be good..." Kazooie said.

"Let's go back to the house and see what Cortex and my brother have planned has planned this time." Aku-Aku said.

"I-I hope nothing bad is happening..." Noel said.

Meanwhile Polar is running into the Bandicoot House and then he runs into Coco who is working on the location device.

"Polar? What's wrong?" Coco asked and Polar makes a whimper.

Just then the door to the house is being opened and Coco is shocked to see who is in the house.

Meanwhile Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Crash and Aku-Aku, and Crunch leave the ruins area and make their way through the jungle to return to the Bandicoot House and they later return to the house and enter it but as they look around they don't see Coco anywhere.

"I-It's empty..." Noel said.

"Oh, no! I think Cortex and Uka-Uka have taken Coco." Aku-Aku said.

"That's awful!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said.

"We gotta find her." Banjo said.

"I don't think her location device is in here either. We can't find her with it." Noel said.

"Don't worry, Noel. We'll find Coco, no matter what." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods.

"You two seem to know this island well. We shall follow." Espio said.

The group leave the house and begin searching but before they start their search Noel looks over at the beach and notices a fight in the beach.

"Um, I think there's a fight going on." Noel said.

"Really? What's goin' on there?" Kazooie asked.

"If we go now to find out, we'd might not be able to find Coco in time." Aku-Aku said.

"I-I know finding your sister is important, but I-I don't like ignoring who's in trouble." Noel said.

"You're right, Noel. Crash and I also tend to help others in need." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods.

"I hope someone is okay." Cream said.

The group go to the beach to see the fighting going on and they see the red echidna they encountered before is fighting against Powerwild Heartless.

"It's that echidna guy again." Kazooie said.

"Hmm? I believe that Knuckles." Espio said.

"It IS Mister Knuckles! He's in trouble with those awful monsters from before." Cream said.

"If he's your friend, then we have to help him." Noel said.

"That's what we'll do." Banjo said.

The group get into the fight and help the red echidna and the Powerwild Heartless multi punch but Noel slashes at the Powerwilds with her Keyblade while Banjo and Kazooie roll at the Powerwilds but the Powerwilds slide kick and then aerial punch but Grace uses Tackle to strike at one of the Powerwilds while Cream has Cheese attack the Powerwilds but the Powerwilds multi punch at the group but Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a multi kick while Crash multi spins but the Powerwilds slide kick again but the red echidna delivers a punch at the Powerwilds but the Powerwilds keep attacking the group with their multi punches but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Fire while Grace tail whips while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream and Cheese spin attack together while the red echidna delivers three punches while Crash spin attacks and the group defeat the Powerwild Heartless.

"That's the last of 'em." Banjo said.

"Um, are you okay, mister?" Noel asked the red echidna.

"I am now. Hey, you're those guys I gave that crystal thing to." The red echidna said.

"Yes. That's right." Noel said.

"Well, thanks for the help. Never thought I'd see people like you guys fight that good." The red echidna said.

"Mister Knuckles! I didn't think you ended up here too." Cream said.

"Cream? What're you doing here? And why's Espio with you?" Knuckles asked.

"Who knows. All I know is that I encountered the darkness and it nearly swallowed us all." Espio said.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, what're you guys doing?" Knuckles asked.

"We were on our way to find Crash's sister, Coco. We think the Black Xetis and the Heartless have kidnapped her." Noel answered.

"Is that so? Well, since I got nothing better to do, I'll help you find this Coco and help you save her." Knuckles said.

"Th-thank you, Knuckles." Noel said.

"No problem. Let's get going before those freaks show up again." Knuckles said.

"Okay. Let's go." Noel said.

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Crash and Aku-Aku, and Crunch make their way to the different jungle of N. Sanity Island to try and find Coco and as they arrive at the jungle and start searching they see what looks like a giant airship flying through the sky.

"What is that?" Noel asked.

"I think that's Dr. Cortex's airship. I think that's where Coco is being held." Aku-Aku said.

"If that's the case, then we should hurry after it." Kazooie said.

"Provided we can catch it before it leaves us." Knuckles said.

"Let us make haste then." Espio said.

The group start following the airship through the jungle and they enter a cave and go through it and arrive at the other side of the jungle with stoned pillars and they start climbing up the stoned pillars and reach to the upper part of the jungle and they keep following the airship and they later on arrive at a different area that looks like a cliff and keep going after the airship but as they keep going after the airship Noel sees someone going to the same path and she recognizes that person and it's Ken again.

"K-Ken..." Noel said and the others see Ken.

"Now what's that idiot up to?" Kazooie asked.

"I think he's trying to follow that ship." Cream said.

"If he is, then we should also follow him." Noel said.

"Get near him? Noel, are ya sure 'bout that? After the way he talked to you and treated you before we got here?" Banjo asked.

"I-I know he m-meant the hurtful things to me, but I just want to see what he's up to..." Noel said.

"I'm not liking this decision, but if you think it's right, then I won't stop you, but if he says ONE more hurtful thing to you, I'm gonna go hard pecking on that thick skull of his." Kazooie said.

"Eevee?" Grace asked.

"It will be fine, Grace." Noel said.

"Wait, what hurtful things?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, Mister Ken was saying some mean things to Noel, calling her irritating, a heavy burden, and a weakling.." Cream answered.

"WHAT?! Who gives that brat the right to say that to you, Noel?!" Knuckles asked.

"Kn-Knuckles, it's fine. I..." Noel was cut off by Knuckles.

"It's not fine. I know you're kind and that's great, but no one should say anything dreadful to you! I'll punch that head of his." Knuckles said.

"Get in line, Dreadlocks." Kazooie said.

"Let's just get back to following Ken and the airship. We're about to lose them." Noel said.

"She's right. Let's get goin'!" Crunch said and Crash nods.

The group start following both the airship and Ken through the jungle and they keep following them until they arrive at what looks like a stony land and they to continue to follow the two but while they keep following Ken stops moving making the group stop moving.

"I dunno what the hell you idiots're followin' me for, but you'd better quit while you're ahead." Ken said turning to the group. "Oh, it's you. Wh-Wh-Wh-What do ya want, Newel?!" Ken demanded.

"U-Um, I-I'm N-Noel..." Noel said.

"I don't give a damn! Just tell me what you want this time or I'll kick the crap outta you!" Ken threatened.

"You don't threaten Noel like that!" Knuckles yelled.

"W-We're following that airship like you're doing right now." Noel said.

"Yeah, right! You're probably followin' me just to try and beg to get me back into your l'il circle of friends! Ya can't handle doin' jack without me 'cause you're a weakling! Ya want to beg me forgiveness and make me forget 'bout your stupidity! Ya know what, it won't work! I'll never get back into your pathetic group!" Ken snapped.

"Wow. How stupid is he?" Knuckles asked.

"Very stupid." Kazooie answered

"Th-That's not it at all. We're actually following that airship like you. We're trying to save Crash's sister." Noel said.

"Bull! I'm not fallin' for what you want!" Ken yelled.

"P-Please listen, Ken. Since we're after the same airship, I-I was thinking we should...go after it together. Can you help us save Coco? Please? I don't want anymore conflicts." Noel said.

"Screw that! You said it yourself: Ya wanted to find your precious brother! You can do that crap YOUR way and I'll go MY way! That way, I'll NEVER want to your damn face AGAIN!" Ken snapped and that caused Noel's entire heart to sink.

More tears start to flow from her face but she does her best to hide them from everyone.

"THAT'S IT!" Kazooie shouted as she flies out of Banjo's backpack and starts pecking Ken's head multiple times.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Ken yelled trying to avoid Kazooie's pecking. "That's it, Birdbrain! Ya asked for it!" Ken yelled as he unleashes magic music waves at Kazooie who flies to back off.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Kazooie said.

"Oh, I will!" Ken said as he casts Blizzard at Kazooie.

"Hey! Try dealing with me!" Knuckles yelled as he tries to punch at Ken who dodges.

"Nice try!" Ken said as he bashes at Knuckles with his guitar but Knuckles counters and delivers three punches and then delivers a headbutt but Ken backs off.

"You'll have to do better!" Ken said but just then something strikes at Ken's head from behind and Ken gets knocked out and is now unconscious.

"What happened?" Banjo asked and Espio appears behind Ken's unconscious body.

"That should keep him quiet and controlled for a while." Espio said.

"Did you do that, Mister Espio?" Cream asked.

"Yes. This violence is unnecessary. We have an airship to follow and we must find Crash's sister." Espio said.

"He's right. We should bring Ken too." Noel said.

"Are you serious? After what he just said to you? I'd leave him." Kazooie said.

"If we leave like this, then we'd be no better than he is." Noel said.

"If you say so." Knuckles said.

"Let's not waste time." Aku-Aku said.

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Crash and Aku-Aku, and Crunch who is carrying Ken continue to move through the stony area after the airship and they manage to keep up with it and enter a different stony ruined area and they keep pursuing the airship and it's going for what looks like an opened rounded stony arena and the group make their way there.

Meanwhile in the opened rounded stony arena Nina and N. Gin await Cortex's arrival and with them are Coco, Polar, and Pura being held prisoner in a cage and Nina has the location device and as they wait Nina sees the airship coming its way.

"Finally. You'd think Uncle would have hurried sooner." Nina said.

"Whatever it is your after, you'll be too late! Crash will save us and Noel is gonna help!" Coco said.

"That's the point, you blonde idiot. Just wait and see." Nina said.

The airship stops in mid air and it brings down a floating lift and Cortex is standing on the floating lift while Uka-Uka is floating by his side.

"About time, Uncle. Here's the location device." Nina said throwing the location device at Cortex who catches it.

"Excellent! With it, I should be able to find the Keyhole!" Cortex said.

"And Crash will make his way here soon and that is when we destroy him while you complete your plans." N. Gin said.

"Yes." Cortex said.

Just then Dingodile and Tiny arrive.

"We lost the fight, but we did what we could to keep 'em busy." Dingodile said.

"Good. They already have Coco and the stage will be set." Cortex said.

"They will be too late, regardless of what they do. I'm depending on you to destroy them!" Uka-Uka said.

"That we will." N. Gin said.

Just then Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Crash and Aku-Aku, and Crunch who is still carrying Ken arrive at the opened rounded stony arena and find Cortex, Uka-Uka, Nina, N. Gin, Tiny, and Dingodile and also found Coco, Polar, and Pura in the cage.

"Cortex! My brother!" Aku-Aku said.

"So that's Cortex?" Noel said.

"Yes. Cortex is an evil scientist genius bent on world domination and he's helping my brother, Uka-Uka. The one beside him." Aku-Aku said.

"Well, well. If it isn't Crash Bandicoot! How nice of you to join us today!" Cortex said.

"And it seems the Keyblade wielder is with you. Excellent! Now you all can be destroyed at once!" Uka-Uka said.

"What are you plotting this time?" Aku-Aku asked.

"I thought it would be obvious. We're searching for the Keyhole! With it, we shall bring this world into darkness forever!" Uka-Uka said.

"What?!" Noel asked.

"We're not letting that happen!" Kazooie said.

"Sorry. You won't be having any saying in the matter." Cortex said.

"No, they won't. You guys can deal with them. Uncle, I'll help finding the Keyhole." Nina said.

"Very well. Get on. N. Gin, Tiny, Dingodile, destroy them all!" Cortex said.

"With pleasure." Dingodile said.

As Cortex, Uka-Uka, and Nina get into the airship Tiny and Dingodile confront the group.

"This won't be easy like earlier, mates." Dingodile said.

"Tiny want to squash bandicoot and girl this time!" Tiny said.

"Fine then. You and Dr. N. Gin can have fun with these bloops." Dingodile said.

"Why don't ya have a little fun with me?" Crunch said.

"How fun." Dingodile said as he unleashes fire at Crunch who dodges and attacks Dingodile.

"Tiny, let us destroy them!" N. Gin said as he unleashes a giant robot and gets in it.

"Tiny destroy!" Tiny said.

"You guys against US? You won't stand a chance!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah! We'll be the ones dealing with you!" Kazooie said.

"Crash! Noel, be careful!" Coco said.

"We will, Coco." Noel said.

"Time to die!" N. Gin said.

N. Gin unleashes missiles from his robot while Tiny pounces all over and then tries to attack with his claws but Noel slashes at N. Gin's robot with her Keyblade and then casts Fire while Crash spin attacks at N. Gin's robot but Tiny attempts to deliver a punch but Knuckles delivers three punches at Tiny and then unleashes a drill punch while Banjo and Kazooie roll at Tiny but N. Gin fires lasers from the robot's hands at the group but the group avoid the lasers and Espio throws shurikens at the robot while Grace tail whips but Tiny pounces again and attacks with his claws but Cream has Cheese attack Tiny but N. Gin has his robot unleash its arms and they fire more lasers while the robot's body fires missiles but Noel slashes at the robot's body with her Keyblade followed by an edge slash while Crash takes out a bazooka and shoots wumpa fruits at the robot's arms but Tiny delivers two punches but Noel casts Blizzard to try and freeze Tiny allowing Knuckles and Banjo and Kazooie to deal with him but N. Gin fires more missiles from his robot's body but Noel aerial slashes at the robot body with her Keyblade and then delivers an aerial spin slash.

N. Gin makes his robot's legs fire out bombs at the group but Grace uses Tackle to strike at one of the robot legs while Cream and Cheese spin together at the other robot leg to strike but Tiny pounces again and delivers punches but Banjo has Kazooie charge at Tiny while Knuckles double punches and then delivers an uppercut while Crash slide kicks to strike at Tiny but N. Gin shoots lasers from his robot's arms at the group but Espio strikes at the robot arms with aerial multi kicks and then delivers a ninja somersault kick but N. Gin fires rockets from the robot body while Tiny slashes with his claws but Noel slashes at Tiny with her Keyblade followed by casting Fire but N. Gin has his robot's legs shoot out bombs at the group but they dodge the bombs and Crash fires another wumpa fruit at the robot while Noel casts Blizzard but Tiny pounces at the group and delivers three punches but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Bite on Tiny but N. Gin shoots lasers from the robot's arms but Noel slashes at the arms with her Keyblade and then casts Fire at the body while Crash spins at the robot body.

"Tiny! Don't let them WIN!" N. Gin said.

"Tiny not fail! Tiny SMASH!" Tiny yelled.

Tiny spin attacks at the group with his claws but they dodge until Tiny stops spinning and gets dizzy allowing Knuckles to double punch at Tiny and then delivers a headbutt while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck Tiny but N. Gin sends his robot's arms and legs out and the arms shoots lasers while the legs fire bombs but Espio throws four shurikens at the robot legs and then strikes at the robot arms with multi swipes and then delivers a somersault ninja kick but Tiny unleashes powerful roar to try and stun the group but they avoid the roar and Grace tail whips Tiny but N. Gin fires missiles from his robot's body at the group but they dodge the missiles and Cream delivers a fly kick and Cheese delivers a strike at N. Gin's robot body but Tiny slashes with his claws at the group but Noel gets behind and triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash and knocks Tiny back but Tiny retaliates by pouncing on her but Noel dodges and allows Crash to slide kick at Tiny but N. Gin has his robot's arms fire lasers from all over the arena while the robot legs drop bombs but Crash multi spins at the robot body while Noel slashes at robot's arms but Tiny spin attacks with his claws again at the group.

The group avoid Tiny's spinning claw attack until he gets dizzy again allowing Crash to attack with his own spin and knocks Tiny to the ground but Tiny delivers three punches and tries to slam at Crash but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at Tiny but N. Gin has his robot's arms fire lasers all over the arena getting the group but Cream heals her friends and then sends Cheese to attack one of the robot arms but Tiny unleashes another roar to try and stun the group but Knuckles digs underground and then rises up to where Tiny is and delivers an uppercut but N. Gin uses his robot's legs to drop bombs but Grace uses Tackle to strike at one of the robot's legs but Tiny pounces and slashes with his claws but Espio sneaks behind Tiny and slashes with his shuriken followed by multi kicks and then delivers a palm strike sending Tiny flying but N. Gin fires lasers from his robot's hand and the lasers go around but Noel aerial slashes at the robot's arms with her Keyblade but the robot arms continue to fire lasers but Noel aerial slashes again with her Keyblade followed by Fire and destroys one of the robot hands while Crash shoots another wumpa fruit from his wumpa bazooka and destroys the other robot arm.

"No! My robot arms!" N. Gin said.

"Good work. N. Gin's robot should be weak once its body parts are destroyed." Aku-Aku said.

"Good to know. Let's do that." Knuckles said.

"Oh, no you don't!" N. Gin said.

"Tiny KILL!" Tiny yelled.

Tiny pounces at the group and then spin attacks with his claws but Knuckles multi punches at Tiny and then delivers a big punch knocking Tiny back but N. Gin has his robot's legs drop bombs at the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge at one of the robot's legs while Espio multi kicks and slashes with his shuriken to strike at the other robot's leg but N. Gin fires homing rockets at the group but they dodge and Grace tail whips at the robot's body but Tiny unleashes roar to stun the group but Crash slide kicks at Tiny while Cream sends Cheese to attack Tiny but N. Gin has his robot's legs drop more bombs at the group but Noel slashes at the robot's legs with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard while Crash fires wumpa fruits from his wumpa bazooka but Tiny pounces at the group and slashes with his claws but Noel gets behind and triple slashes with her Keyblade and swing slashes while Grace uses Bite but N. Gin unleashes missiles from his robot's body at the group but they dodge but the robot's legs drop bombs at the group but Noel slashes at one of the robot's legs with her Keyblade and destroys it while Crash multi spins at the other robot leg and destroys it.

"Now you'll pay for that!" N. Gin said.

"I don't think so! All that's left is your robot body and we cn take out your pet brute tiger too." Kazooie said.

"Tiny! Eliminate THEM!" N. Gin ordered.

"Tiny ELIMINATE!" Tiny shouted.

N. Gin fires multiple missiles and they rain down at the group but the avoid the raining missiles but Tiny charges at the group and delivers four punches and slashes with his claws but Espio sneaks behind Tiny and delivers multi kicks and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a palm strike while Grace uses Tackle to knock Tiny back but N. Gin fires missiles from his robot's body but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at the robot's body while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike at the robot's body but Tiny unleashes another roar but Knuckles delivers four punches and then delivers a headbutt and knocks Tiny back but Tiny strikes back and spin attacks with his claws at the group but they avoid his spinning claw attack until he gets dizzy and Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by and edge slash and then casts Fire while Crash spin attacks at Tiny but Tiny pounces at the group to attacks with his claws but Noel delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade while Crash slide kicks and they defeat Tiny who is stunned but N. Gin fires raining missiles at the group but they dodge and Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade at the robot's body but N. Gin fires more missiles at the group but Crash fires wumpa fruits with his wumpa bazooka while Knuckles multi punches while Cream sends Chees to strike while Espio throws four shurikens while Grace tail whips while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by a spin slash and the group finish off N. Gin's robot making it explode and N. Gin flies out of his robot and lands on the ground.

"NO! I've lost!" N. Gin said.

"Yeah you have." Kazooie said.

Just then Dingodile is thrown to where Tiny is and they see Crunch who has freed Coco, Polar, and Pura from the cage.

"Coco, are you all right?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks, guys." Coco said.

"Now we have to stop Cortex!" Crunch said.

"And we need to get to the Keyhole before he does." Noel said.

"I see. You're here for the Keyhole. You wish to protect it." Aku-Aku said.

"You know the Keyhole?" Noel asked.

"Yes. My brother and I have been well aware of the Keyhole for a long time. It seems Uka-Uka wishes to use it to destroy the world. It cannot happen." Aku-Aku said.

"But Cortex is looking for the Keyhole. We have to find before he does." Banjo said.

"Don't worry. I know its location. Follow me." Aku-Aku said.

Before the group could go they see Ken waking up from his unconsciousness.

"Ugh...! What the hell'd you go and do that for?!" Ken demanded.

"For being a grade A jerk!" Kazooie answered.

"You actually deserved it!" Knuckles said.

"Whatever! Where're you guys goin'?" Ken asked.

"What do you care?" Kazooie asked.

"I don't, but tell me anyway." Ken said.

"We're trying to get to the Keyhole before Cortex does." Noel said.

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Y-Yes. C-Can you help us?" Noel asked and Ken sighs.

"Dammit...fine! But after this, I'll find my way outta here and I'm gonna leave ya idiots!" Ken said.

"Fine! Like we need your help anyway!" Knuckles replied.

"If you say something terrible to Noel AGAIN, I will drop eggs all over you and your head will be messy." Kazooie said.

"How the hell's a threat?" Ken asked.

"Just shut up and let's get going!" Knuckles said.

"Aku-Aku, please lead us." Noel said.

"Of course. Follow me." Aku-Aku said as he goes and they follow him.

"Coco, Crunch, it would be best if you stay here." Noel said.

"Yeah. We will. Be careful." Coco said and the group start to follow Aku-Aku.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Crash and Aku-Aku make their way through the stony lands and they arrive a different jungle and go through it while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and continue on through the jungle and make their way to a different location to find Cortex and Uka-Uka.

Meanwhile in a different jungle Cortex, Nina, and Uka-Uka are near an entrance to what looks like a stony tiki like temple and with them are the Powerwild Heartless.

"Finally! Thanks to Coco's device and your awareness of the Keyhole, we are near to its location!" Cortex said.

"At last! This world shall meet its end!" Uka-Uka said.

"No!" A voice yelled and Cortex and Uka-Uka turn to see Noel and the others.

"You! I see you have defeated N. Gin, Tiny, and Dingodile. I knew they were so incompetent on such a simple task." Cortex said.

"Uka-Uka, I cannot allow you to unseal that Keyhole. You'll bring never ending calamity upon us all!" Aku-Aku said.

"Too late, my brother. The time has come!" Uka-Uka said.

"No! I'll seal that Keyhole and you have anything to say in the matter!" Noel said.

"You worthless pink haired simpleton! Crash foiling my plans is one thing, but I will NOT be defeated by some girl!" Cortex said.

"Let me handle them, Uncle." Nina said.

"No. Let our Heartless handle them. ATTACK!" Cortex commanded and the Powerwilds attack the group.

The Powerwilds multi punch at the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by casting Blizzard while Crash spin attacks but the Powerwilds slide kick and then aerial punch but Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music notes while Grace uses Bite but the Powerwilds multi punch but Knuckles delivers his own punches while Espio slashes with his shuriken but the Powerwilds multi punch again but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Cream sends Cheese to attack the Powerwilds but the Powerwilds keep attacking but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and the group defeat the Powerwilds.

"Hmm...you might have some potential after all, but you must die here. NOW!" Uka-Uka said as he uses magic to take some trees and then he creates what looks like a monstrous tree body and Uka-Ukau places himself on the tree body.

"You have been a thorn in my side for far too long, Bandicoot!" Cortex said as he summons his hover board and gets on it while taking out his blaster.

"This is gonna get brutal..." Banjo said.

"We can handle 'em!" Knuckles said.

"Yes. Let us be cautious." Espio said.

"Prepare to die!" Uka-Uka said.

Tree Titan Uka-Uka shoots mystic beams at the group while Cortex shoots shots from his blaster but the group dodge and Noel tries to aerial slash at Cortex but Nina uses her bionic hands to grab Noel and brings her down but Crash multi spins at Nina but Tree Titan Uka-Uka delivers a powerful swipe but Espio throws four shurikens at Tree Titan Uka-Uka while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Cortex shoots more shots from his blaster but they dodge and Cream has Cheese attack Cortex but Cortex retaliates with a bigger shot from his blaster while Nina delivers a punch with her bionic hand but Knuckles punches at Nina while Grace uses Tackle to strike at Nina but Tree Titan Uka-Uka shoots more mystic shots at the group but they dodge and Ken shoots magic music notes at Tree Titan Uka-Uka who jumps away and then claps his tree hands together to form green mystic energy and shoots it at the group while Cortex fires multiple shots from his blaster but Crash fires a wumpa fruit from his wumpa bazooka at Cortex while Noel casts Blizzard but Nina delivers a spin attack at Noel who delivers a spin slash in retaliation and strikes at Nina but Tree Titan Uka-Uka swipes his tree arms at the group but Noel slashes at Tree Titan Uka-Uka with her Keyblade and then casts Fire but Cortex fires a bigger shot from his blaster but they dodge the bigger shot but Nina delivers another punch from her bionic hands but the group avoid the attacks and Noel strikes at Nina with her Keyblade but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes more mystic shots at the group.

The group avoid the mystic shots but Cortex shoots multiple shots from his blaster and then shoots another bigger shot from his blaster but they dodge and Grace uses tail whips to strike at Cortex but Nina grabs Grace and tries to crush the Eevee with her bionic hands but Noel casts Blizzard on Nina to free Grace allowing Crash to multi spin at Nina while Banjo and Kazooie roll at her but Tree Titan Uka-Uka claps his tree hands together again and creates more green mystic energy and throws it at the group again but they avoid the green mystic shot and Knuckles punches at Tree Titan Uka-Uka and then delivers a drill punch but Tree Titan Uka-Uka slams his tree fists to the ground to create an earthquake to stun the group while Cortex shoots shots from his blaster but Ken aerial bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves but Nina spin attacks with her bionic hands to strike at Ken but Espio multi kicks at Nina and the slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a palm strike but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes mystic shots while Cortex shoots multiple shots from his blaster but Cream and Cheese spin attack together and strike at Cortex but Nina grabs Cheese and tries to crush him but Noel slashes at Nina with her Keyblade and frees Cheese but Tree Titan Uka-Uka swipes his tree arms while Cortex shoots bigger shots from his blaster but Noel aerial slashes at Cortex but Nina attempts to bring Noel down again but Noel avoids her and then triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers and edge slash and finishes off Nina.

"Darn it! I lost!" Nina said.

"How dare you defeat my niece! You'll pay for that!" Cortex said as he shoots a big shot from his blaster.

Noel dodges and then aerial slashes at Cortex while Crash aerial spins and they manage to bring Cortex off his hover board.

"Curse you!" Cortex said.

"Cortex! Focus on destroying these meddlesome fools!" Uka-Uka said.

Cortex shoots multiple shots from his blaster at the group but Espio turns invisible and then strikes at Cortex multiple times and then knocks him back but Tree Titan Uka-Uka slams his tree fist on the ground and creates another earthquake but Knuckles double punches at Tree Titan Uka-Uka and then delivers an uppercut but Cortex shoots a bigger shot from his blaster at the group but Ken casts Thunder at Cortex while Grace uses Bite to get Cortex but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes vines from the ground to get the group but the avoid the vines and Banjo has Kazooie charge at Tree Titan Uka-Uka who shoots mystic beams at the group who dodge but Cortex fires rapid shots from his blaster and gets the group but Cream heals the group and then sends Cheese to attack Cortex but Tree Titan Uka-Uka swipes his tree arm at the group who avoid the tree swipe but Cortex shoots multiple shots from his blaster but Noel triple slashes at Cortex with her Keyblade and then delivers a swing slash and knocks Cortex back but Cortex recovers and shoots rapid shots from his blaster while Tree Titan Uka-Uka claps his tree hands and creates blue mystic energy this time and shoots it at the group but they dodge and Noel slashes at Tree Titan Uka-Uka with her Keyblade while Crash spin attacks at Cortex but Cortex strikes back at Crash with his bigger shot at the group but Noel casts Blizzard at him but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes more vines from the ground but they avoid the vines and Noel aerial slashes at Tree Titan Uka-Uka and then casts Fire.

Tree Titan Uka-Uka fires multiple mystic shots at the group while Cortex shoots big shots from his blaster at the group but they dodge and Crash shoots wumpas from his wumpa bazooka at Cortex while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike at Cortex but Tree Titan Uka-Uka slams his tree fist to the ground and creates an earthquake to try and stun the group but Espio home attacks at Tree Titan Uka-Uka and the strikes with his shuriken and then delivers a somersault ninja kick while Knuckles delivers a drill punch but Cortex fires big shots from his blaster at the group but Grace uses Bite on Cortex but Tree Titan Uka-Uka creates giant orbs and throws them at the group who dodge out of the way and Banjo and Kazooie roll at Tree Titan Uka-Uka but Cortex fires rapid shots from his blaster at the group but they dodge and Noel slashes at Cortex with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard at Tree Titan Uka-Uka but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes vines from the ground to get the group but Noel aerial slashes at Tree-Titan Uka-Uka but Tree Titan Uka-Uka fires rapid mystic shots while Cortex fires big shots from his blaster but the group dodge and Ken bashes at Cortex with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves at Tree Titan Uka-Uka who retaliates by clapping his tree hands and creates blue mystic energy and fires it at Ken who dodges and delivers a swipe with his guitar and then casts Thunder striking Tree Titan Uka-Uka but Tree Titan Uka-Uka grabs Ken with his tree hands and then begins to crush Ken.

"Hahahaha! You're mine now!" Uka-Uka said crushing Ken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ken screams as he's being crushed.

"K-Ken!" Noel said as she runs to Tree Titan Uka-Uka but Cortex shoots shots from his blaster.

"No, no, no, no. You're not going anywhere." Cortex said as he keeps shooting at Noel but Crash spin attacks Cortex allowing Noel to go.

Noel charges at Tree Titan Uka-Uka and the aerial slashes at Tree Titan Uka-Uka's tree arms making them fall part and Ken gets freed from the grip and falls to the ground.

"You wretched girl!" Uka-Uka yelled.

"You have no right to hurt my friends." Noel said.

"Fr-Friend...? After everything I've said to her, why is she risking her life for ME? The hell she's tryin' to prove?" Ken asked to himself.

Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes orbs at Noel but she dodges and slashes three times with her Keyblade and then delivers a swing slash but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes mystic shots at Noel who dodges and triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by an edge slash and then casts Fire but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes more mystic shots at Noel who delivers a spin slash with her Keyblade and then aerial slashes at Uka-Uka who stomps on the ground to cause an earthquake but Noel keeps slashing at Tree Titan Uka-Uka with her Keyblade followed by casting Blizzard but Tree Titan Uka-Uka and then delivers a flip slash but Tree Titan Uka-Uka unleashes vines but Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers her final strike at Uka-Uka and his tree titan body falls apart.

"Curse you, wretched girl!" Uka-Uka yelled.

"I'll take it from here! They'll die anyway." Cortex said.

Cortex shoots rapid shots from his blaster and then fires a bigger shot from his blaster but Grace charges and then uses Tackle at Cortex and then tail whips while Espio slashes with his shuriken followed by delivering multi ninja kicks but Cortex tries to run and then fires more shots at the group but Crash slide kicks at Cortex while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but Cortex tries to heal himself with a potion but Knuckles delivers three punches and then uppercuts while Ken shoots multiple magic music notes but Cortex fires more rapid shots from his blaster but Cream unleashes whirlwinds around the group to protect them and then sends Cheese to attack him while Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers another spin slash but Cortex keeps firing shots from his blaster at the group but Crash multi spins at Cortex while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Bite while Knuckles double punches followed by a headbutt while Espio throws three shurikens while Cream and Cheese spin together and attack while Ken bashes with his guitar and casts Thunder while Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash and the group finish off Cortex.

Cortex stumbles back after his defeat.

"No! Defeated AGAIN! Only this time not only by a brainless marsupial, but even a child! This is disgraceful!" Cortex said.

"Cortex! We must hurry to the Keyhole! This world must fall!" Uka-Uka said.

"No, brother. I will not allow it. You and Cortex have failed." Aku-Aku said as he uses a power to have vines appear and trap both Cortex and Uka-Uka.

"Curse you, brother! You realize I will get out of this and I will destroy you!" Uka-Uka yelled.

"Hurry, children. We must get in there and find the Keyhole before Uka-Uka has a chance to get out." Aku-Aku said.

"Right." Noel said.

The group get into the tiki like temple and they go through the temple and reach a dead end with stoned walls and statues on the walls and while looking around Coco, Crunch, Polar, and Pura arrive.

"So is this where the Keyhole is? But where..." Noel was cut off by a sound and strange chanting.

"Huh? What's that?" Banjo asked.

"The statues. They're chanting, but for what?" Coco asked.

"The statues sees friends here." Aku-Aku said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Noel asked.

"They see friends with same heart. They are also aware of darkness in one's heart. Cortex's heart is full of darkness. If he and my brother fell deeper into darkness, then they would have been devoured by darkness itself and Cortex would have lost his heart. You see, if you have no heart, then you see no friends. No heart will mean no friends." Aku-Aku said and that made Ken feel terrible.

"Dammit..." Ken said and he looks at Noel full of regret and sadness about how he treated her and what he said to her. "I'm such an idiot..." Ken said to himself.

Just then the stoned wall at the end starts to reveal something and it's a Keyhole.

"This is it." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to seal the Keyhole and saves N. Sanity Island from the darkness.

"That's done now." Banjo said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

Just then something comes out of one of the statues and it's a green heart shaped crystal.

"It's one of those heart shaped crystals..." Noel said.

"I wonder what this is for?" Espio asked.

"I'm not sure." Noel said.

"Ya should hold onto that." Ken said and Noel looks at him.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Ya know, 'cause ya found it. C'mon, let's get outta here." Ken said.

"What's his problem now?" Kazooie asked.

"I dunno, but I got my eye on him." Knuckles said.

Meanwhile in the dark room the azure and black armored knight, Rixla, and the orange haired girl named Millia watch the group.

"Such a foolish scientist. I knew he could not defeat that mindless mammal. Not even the girl." The black bird said.

 **"It was his hatred for the animals that led to his defeat. Neither he nor Uka-Uka could have defeat the Keybearer."** The azure and black armored knight said.

"So true. They are weaklings to fall easily. But the girl is starting to be the problem. She found three Keyholes and has discovered one of the Heart Crystals." The warlock man said.

"Fear not. It will take her an eternity to find the rest. She will soon fall." Rixla said.

"Yes. Indeed. I look forward to watching her die." The orange and black masked man said.

"And I'll take my sweet time killing that worthless pile of trash." Odium said.

 **"I see you like to play, Odium. Very well. I shall allow you to break her."** The azure and black armored knight said.

Later on the white haired man from Middle-Earth appears.

"I have located the Heart Crystal." The white haired man said giving out the pink Heart Crystal.

 **"Excellent work, Vergil. I was wise to send you."** The azure and black armored knight said.

Tora and Rajin also appears.

"We've found another. That girl's a pain though. She even sealed the Keyhole." Tora said.

"Fear not, Tora. You have retrieved another Heart Crystal. More will be in our hands." Rixla said.

"Yes. Indeed. Our plan will continue forward." Millia said.

Meanwhile at the Bandicoot House Noel tells the Bandicoots they have to leave.

"It's time for us to go." Noel said.

"I see. Where will you go?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Um, I still have to find my brother." Noel answered.

"Okay then. Sorry that your brother wasn't here." Coco said.

"It's fine." Noel said.

"Don't you give up on your search." Crunch said and Noel nods.

"Good luck, Noel. I hope your journey is a safe one." Aku-Aku said and Crash nods.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Noel said as she leaves the house.

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, and Grace start to move.

"We should get goin' now that you sealed the Keyhole." Banjo said.

"Yeah." Noel said.

"Please wait, Miss Noel! Can Cheese and I come along and help you?" Cream asked.

"You really want to?" Noel asked.

"Yes. You were so nice to us and I want to do my best to of help." Cream said.

"Chao chao." Cheese said.

"Okay then. You can come, but you won't have to do any fighting." Noel said.

"If Cream is going, then so will I." Espio said.

"That's great." Noel said.

"I guess I'll come along. You're nice and you're gonna need someone to protect you." Knuckles said.

"Thank you for wanting to come with me. I know we'll be good friends." Noel said.

"So, shall we get goin'?" Banjo said.

"Yes." Noel said.

"Hold it!" A voice called and they turn to see Ken. "I'm goin' too." Ken said.

"NO WAY!" Knuckles shouted.

"After all those hurtful and mean things you said to Miss Noel, you can't come!" Cream said.

"Why do you even want to go?" Kazooie asked.

"Look, I know what I said was wrong. I know I was bein' a huge jerk for not lettin' you find your brother, even though I didn't think he'd be here, but you were right to come here and check. Listen, Noel. I'm...REALLY sorry for what I said. If ya give me another chance, I'll come with you and help you find your brother and defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless, but I'd understand if you don't want me to." Ken said.

"K-Ken. I-I think it's okay to have you come with us." Noel said.

"What?! You serious, Noel?!" Kazooie asked.

"I know the things he said were hurtful, but he sounds like he meant some regret for saying those things. Even a friend deserves a second chance." Noel said.

"Ya still think I'm a friend?" Ken asked.

"Y-Yes. You're not a bad person, Ken. You just have a bad temper sometimes. That's all. You just need to be cooled off when you're angry." Noel said.

"Wow. Thanks, Noel. No one's ever considered me a friend before. I promise I'll be a good friend to you from now on and protect you from anything that can threaten us." Ken said.

"What do you think?" Noel asked.

"Well, if Ken is serious, then I suppose he can come." Banjo said.

"I guess it's all right as long as he doesn't become mean to you ever again." Cream said.

"The choice was yours, Noel. I'll accept your decision." Espio said.

"Eevee." Grace said trusting Noel.

"Fine. You'd better not say anything to Noel anymore." Kazooie said.

"Whatever works for me. First." Knuckles then punches Ken and knocks him down.

"Ow!" Ken yelled!

"Hold on. I got something for you too." Kazooie said as she pecks at Ken's head harder multiple times.

"Okay, okay! Stop it, Birdbrain!" Ken said.

"L-Let's get going." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to create a light portal and they go into the light portal and leave N. Sanity Island.

* * *

 **Holy mother of God! Another F**KING long chapter! I can't believe that! Just wow! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Guess I REALLY worked my butt off on this. Anyway, Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles go to a town, but Noel later encounters a boy who has power over darkness and fights her. I'll see you in the next chapter. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. See ya.**


	13. Chapter 12: Silver Town

Chapter 12: Silver Town

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles leave N. Sanity Island and return to the space area and they start looking for the next world to go to and while looking Noel finds what looks like a town.

"I think we should go there next. Hopefully, Luke might be there." Noel said.

"Ya sure ya wanna go to that world next?" Ken asked.

"I just want to see if there are any Black Xetis or Heartless here and I want to find Luke there." Noel answered.

"If you say so." Kazooie said.

"Let's go there and see." Knuckles said.

Noel points her Keyblade at the town and then unleashes another light trail and then creates another light portal and Noel follows the light trail and enters the light portal and the others do the same.

The portal appears in a town plaza and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around the plaza.

"What town are we in?" Noel asked.

"It's really pretty." Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said agreement.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"We'd best have ourselves a look around. I have a feeling there will be Black Xetis and Heartless around here." Espio said.

"There should be a Keyhole here too. Let's look." Noel said.

The group start looking around the plaza looking out for Black Xetis and Heartless but there is nothing appearing and Noel finds what looks like a building and so the group decide to enter the building and they find what looks like a dark skinned man who is bald, black mustache, wearing a white shirt, red pants, brown boots, and is holding a cigar in his mouth and the man turns to see the group.

"Hey, a couple of kids and some animals." The man said.

"Don't call us kids! We have damn names, Baldy!" Ken yelled irritated.

"K-Ken..." Noel said trying to calm the tension.

"Actually a timid kid and a rude and vulgar brat." The man said.

"Why you...!" Ken growled as he starts to charge but Noel holds him back.

"I-I'm sorry about him. My name is N-Noel and that's Ken." Noel introduced herself and Ken. "These are Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles." Noel introduced the others.

"I see. Name's Lars. So, tell me, Noel, you lost or something?" The man named Lars asked.

"W-Well, not really. But do you know where we are?" Noel asked.

"You're in Silver Town." Lars answered.

"Silver Town? Well, have you seen any Black Xetis or Heartless around?" Noel asked.

"No. Haven't heard of or seen anything like that." Lars answered.

"I see. Well, what about a boy named Luke?" Noel asked.

"Nope." Lars answered.

"Oh, okay..." Noel said.

"Hey, don't worry. For all you know, they could be around here in this town. Just keep looking and if you need help, ask me." Lars said.

"Okay. Thank you, Mister Lars." Noel said.

The group leave the shop and continue to explore around the town plaza until they arrive at what looks like a different section of Silver Town and as they search around they see Soldier Heartless and Zombie Black Xetis appear and they attack the group but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace tail whips while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream has Cheese attack while Knuckles double punches but the Soldier Heartless strike back with their claws while the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their arms but Noel casts Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music bombs while Banjo and Kazooie roll at them while Grace uses Tackle while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream and Cheese spin together to attack while Knuckles digs underground and then rises and delivers an uppercut and the group defeat the Soldier Heartless and the Zombie Black Xetis.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless are obviously here." Noel said.

"We should find that Keyhole before they do." Cream said.

"But where could that be?" Knuckles asked.

"We'll keep looking until we find it." Noel said.

"Good idea." Ken said.

The group search around the second section of Silver Town while still fighting Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and as they keep exploring around they find what looks like a door and it leads them to a different section in Silver Town and they explore around until they see what look like two people and they're two boys being attacked by Black Xetis.

"They look like they're in trouble." Cream said.

"We should give 'em a hand." Banjo said.

"You're right. Let's go help them." Noel said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles run to the Black Xetis fight and the Black Xetis attack the group but Noel performs a slide dash and then slashes with her Keyblade while Ken shoots magic music notes while Grace uses Bite but the Black Xetis attack with their chains but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but the Black Xetis shoot black beams getting them but Cream heals the group and then throws an Omochao bomb at the Black Xetis while Espio throws four shurikens while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a spin punch but the Black Xetis keep attacking back with their chains but Noel casts Blizzard and then aerial slashes at the Black Xetis and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"Ha! Team Keybearer, one, Black Xetis, zero!" Ken said.

"Are you two okay?" Noel asked walking to the two boys.

One of the boys has short orange hair, green eyes, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black trims, orange jeans, and black shoes.

The second boy also has short green hair, green eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with white trims, green jeans, and white shoes.

"Yeah. We're okay. Thank you." The green haired boy said.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Noel said.

"I was gonna fight 'em off, but thanks anyway." The orange haired boy said.

"My name is Noel and these are Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Noel. I'm Carl and this is my twin brother, Peter." The green haired boy named Carl introduced himself and his orange haired brother Peter.

"Hey." Peter said.

"What were you two even doin' out here while bein' attacked by the Black Xetis?" Ken asked.

"Black Xetis? That's what they were called? Peter and I were just looking for some food for us and our friends and then Peter wanted to go to this district of Silver City, even though we weren't supposed to and then that's when those Black Xetis showed up." Carl explained.

"Well, now it's not safe out here because of them." Knuckles said.

"So a few monster showed up. No big deal." Peter said.

"BIG deal! We're in a district of this town that we're not supposed to be in and Lucas'll find out about it!" Carl said.

"Long as we don't say anything." Peter said.

"Um, who is Lucas?" Noel asked.

"Oh, he's kinda our leader of the orphaned children." Carl answered.

"Orphans?" Cream asked.

"Wait a sec! You two're orphans?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. That's right." Peter answered.

"You poor guys. What made you guys orphans?" Banjo asked.

"Follow us back to our hideout. Lucas'll tell you everything about that." Carl said.

"Okay." Noel said.

"Warning, Lucas is kinda a strict leader and normally hates anyone from this town." Peter said.

"Why?" Espio asked.

"He'll explain that too." Carl said.

"So, wanna come along?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Maybe we can do something to help you." Noel said.

"Maybe." Peter said as he and Carl start moving.

The group follow Peter and Carl out of the district and go through Silver Town while fighting of Black Xetis in their way and they continue through Silver Town and they return to the plaza area and Peter and Carl lead them to a manhole.

"Why're we stoppin' at a manhole?" Ken asked.

"You'll see." Peter said as he opens the lid of the manhole and then Carl jumps in first. "C'mon. Hop in." Peter said as he jumps into the manhole.

"You gotta be kidding me." Knuckles said.

"Should we go in there?" Espio asked.

"It's gonna be filthy if we go in there." Kazooie said.

"I-I don't think anything bad will happen if we go in." Noel said.

"Whatever works for us." Ken said.

Noel jumps into the manhole and then Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles follow Noel into the manhole and they are now in a sewer and they see Peter and Carl.

"Why do you guys have to be in a sewer?" Banjo asked.

"It's our way from our hideout to Silver Town and back." Peter answered.

"Don't worry. With us here to guide you, you'll be fine. We've gone through here a lot." Carl said.

"Please lead the way." Noel said.

Peter and Carl lead the group through the sewer which is like a maze but with Peter's and Carl's guidance they go through fine and later on they come across a tunnel and follow Peter and Carl into the tunnel and they go through and later on they see what looks like a hole at the end of the tunnel and Peter and Carl come out of the hole and are outside and Noel and her friends go out of the hole and are outside as well and they are now in a field area.

"C'mon. Our hideout's not too far from here. You'll be able to meet Lucas." Peter said as he and Carl go through the field.

Noel and her friends follow Peter and Carl through the field and they come across a hill and Peter and Carl climb up the hill and Noel climbs up to follow and so does the others and they continue on through until they see what looks like a big abandoned house from afar and so Peter and Carl go to the abandoned house and Noel and her friends follow and they come close to the abandoned house.

"This is it. Our hideout. It may not look like much, but it's our home after that tragic day." Peter said.

"What tragic day?" Cream asked.

"You'll know when you meet Lucas." Carl said as the two go into the abandoned house.

Noel and her friends enter the abandoned house and inside they see a living room that looks really old with some damaged furniture and broken items.

"Holy crap..." Ken said.

"This is awful." Banjo said.

"What a dump." Kazooie said.

"Is this where they really live?" Cream asked.

"L-Let's go find Peter and Carl." Noel said.

The group look around the abandoned house and they go upstairs to the upper hallway and they through until Noel sees more stairs and goes up and finds an upper door and opens it and they are now on the roof of the abandoned house and while looking around they see Peter and Carl talking to an older boy with untidy black hair, cyan eyes, wearing a white short sleeve shirt with a red X in the middle, black ripped jeans, grey sandals, a bandage on his left hand, a bandage on his right cheek, and is wearing a red bandanna around his head.

"So yeah. We got just enough food for all of us." Peter said showing the older boy a sack and reveals some food.

"Good work, you two." The older boy said and then he turns to see Noel and the others. "Huh? Who're they?" The older boy asked.

"Oh, that's Noel. She and her friends helped us when we were attacked by monsters." Carl explained.

"Yep. They found us at that no-no district and..." Peter was cut off by the older boy.

"Wht'd I say about goin' to that damn district?!" The older scolded.

"So much for not telling." Carl said.

"It slipped out." Peter said.

"Um, they're okay. We helped them go through it." Noel said.

"Is that so? Well, you did get these two numb-skulls outta danger. Thanks." The older boy said.

"Are you Lucas?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. I am. I'm the leader of the Unfortunate Ones. It's my turn to ask questions. Why're you here?" Lucas asked.

"Peter and Carl took us here and we'd like to find out why you're orphans and what your tragedy was. We thought we'd like to help." Noel answered.

"Hmph. Help. Sorry, but you're already too late. That tragedy already happened before you came here." Lucas said.

"What happened? Why are you orphans and why do you hate some things of Silver Town?" Noel asked.

"Because this town apparently doesn't have time for us and shuns us and treats us like we're nothin'." Lucas answered.

"What about that tragedy? Why are you orphans in the first place?" Noel asked.

"Tell ya what, if you and your friends stay for dinner, I'll tell you, but I'll you alone. That story always traumatizes the others." Lucas said.

"Well, I am kinda hungry. Whaddya say, Noel?" Ken asked.

"Okay. We'll stay for dinner and we'll wait for your story." Noel said.

"Good. You guys came all this way anyway. So, I'd figure you would like a meal." Lucas said.

"Was that why Peter and Carl were taking food from Silver Town?" Cream asked.

"Yeah. I know stealin' is wrong, but we don't have anythin' to buy. We do what's necessary to survive and live." Lucas said.

"Stealing is wrong, but I feel sorry for you and the others." Noel said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get dinner started now that we got enough food. Peter, Carl, why don't you two introduce Noel and her friends our family?" Lucas said.

"Yes, sir." Carl said.

"Got it." Peter said.

"I'll get ya when dinner's ready." Lucas said.

"Okay." Noel said as she and the others follow Peter and Carl back inside the abandoned house.

Peter and Carl lead the group through the abandoned house and they go into a room where they find two more children.

One of the children is a little girl with short brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing white ragged dress, black shoes, and is carrying a teddy bear.

The second child is another boy with blonde hair, teal eyes, wearing a ragged hooded shirt, tan shorts, and grey shoes.

"Piper, Theodore. We have guests we'd like you to meet." Carl said.

"Huh? Who visits us?" The boy named Theodore asked.

"Oh, we brought them here. They're really nice." Peter said.

"Hello." Noel said.

"Hi. I'm Piper. This is Huggles." Piper introduced herself and her teddy bear.

"It's just a stuffed animal, Piper." Theodore said.

"You you!" Piper replied sticking her tongue out.

"Whatever. I'm Theodore. If Lucas says you're not bad, then I guess you're allowed here." Theodore said.

"I'm Noel and these are Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Noel." Piper said.

"Yeah. Good to see you, Noel. You guys orphans too?" Theodore asked.

"Not really. Like Peter said, those two brought us here." Knuckles said.

"Well, if you guys have any questions, you can ask me. Not Piper though. She's weird." Theodore said.

"Am not!" Piper yelled.

"Okay. That's enough. Dinner'll be ready soon. Get ready for it." Peter said.

"Did you two steal food again?" Theodore asked.

"Lucas told us do. Just get ready." Carl said.

The group leave the room and follow Peter and Carl through the house for a tour and as they go through the hallway they find a girl at Lucas' age and the girl has long black hair with a streak of red, teal eyes, wearing a magenta sleeveless top, lavender skirt, grey shoes, and purple bracelet around her left wrist.

"Peter, Carl, where's Lucas?" The girl asked.

"He's probably at the kitchen getting ready to cook some dinner from the food we took." Peter answered.

"Nobody from Silver Town saw you, right?" The girl asked.

"No, but we met some new friends." Carl answered showing the group.

"Are they new here?" The girl asked.

"Actually, we kinda are. We're just visiting and then we'll be one our way." Ken said.

"Really. Well, I suppose you're okay if Lucas allowed you to be here. I'm Rita." Rita introduced.

"I'm N-Noel." Noel introduced.

"Name's Ken." Ken introduced.

"I'm Banjo." Banjo introduced.

"Kazooie." Kazooie introduced.

"I am Espio." Espio introduced.

"My name is Cream and this is my Chao friend, Cheese." Cream introduced herself and Cheese.

"Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles introduced.

"And this is Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced Grace.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Will you stay for dinner?" Rita asked.

"Actually, we did plan to stay for a while and Lucas promised to tell us about a tragedy that happened." Noel said.

"Oh...that day...I'll stay with him to tell about it." Rita said. "In the meantime, I'll give you the rest of the tour here." Rita suggested.

"That's nice." Banjo said.

"Very well." Espio said.

"Follow me. Peter and Carl, you two can go. I'll take it from here." Rita said.

"Okay." Peter said as he and Carl leave.

"Let the tour begin." Rita said.

As the tour starts a ringing is heard and it sounds like a bell ringing.

"What was that?" Noel asked.

"That's the bell in Silver Town. It usually rings whenever there's danger." Rita answered.

"Danger? On, no..!" Noel said.

"What is it?" Rita asked.

"We have to get to Silver Town." Noel said.

"Why? I'm sure what's going on is not your problem." Rita said.

"Actually, it is Noel's problem. If we don't do something about what's goin' on, then somethin' bad'll happen." Ken said.

"What will happen?" Rita asked.

"I'm sorry, but we don't time to explain. We have to hurry." Noel said.

"Can you tell Lucas that we'll be back for a minute? We'll take care of something in that town and then come back." Banjo said.

"Whatever it is, I suppose. Just be sure to come back." Rita said.

"Don't worry. We will." Noel said as she and the others leave the abandoned house.

The group start making their way out of the field to get back to Silver Town and later on they get to the outskirts of Silver Town and arrive at the entrance and are back at the town plaza where they see Black Xetis and Heartless appearing and attack but Noel defeats them.

"The Black Xetis and Heartless are here..." Noel said.

"Dammit. That means they're after that Keyhole. We gotta find it before they do." Ken said.

"But where is it?" Cream asked.

"Noel! What are you and your friends doing out here? It's not safe out here." A voice said and it's Lars.

"Lars?" Banjo asked.

"I know it's not safe, but we know what they are. They're Black Xetis and Heartless. We have to defeat them." Noel said.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Lars asked.

"Trust us! We can handle 'em and Noel is with us. She knows what she's doin'!" Ken said.

"Well, better be careful." Lars said.

"Let's go and see there are more around. Obviously, they're after one thing." Noel said.

"Indeed. Let's not delay." Espio said.

Before the group could move Noel looks up and sees someone on a roof of a building.

"I think I know where he's going..." Noel said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"Wait, what're you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"Just please follow me." Noel said.

"Okay. Lead on." Kazooie said.

Noel starts to follow what she saw on the roof and the others follow her and they arrive at the next district of Silver Town and they continue to follow what Noel saw but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace tail whips while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream has Cheese attack while Knuckles punches and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they continue to move through the district and Noel sees the figure she saw heading to what looks like an abandoned church and then enters it.

"That figure just went in there." Noel said.

"Should we go in and see who it is?" Banjo asked.

"I think we should." Noel said as she enters the abandoned church.

"Wait, Noel. What if it's a trap?" Ken asked.

"It could be, but it's the only way to find out." Noel said.

"Okay. Let's go." Knuckles said.

The group enter the abandoned church and they look around to see that the inside is damaged and destroyed and in ruins and while looking around a shadow knife is thrown at Noel who moves.

"So, ya decided to come after me, huh?" A voice asked and the group see someone standing on a broken stained glass window. "You got some nerve survivin' that trash hole. Then you wield a Keyblade and start fighting Black Xetis and Heartless. How laughable for a crybaby." The voice said.

"Wait...that voice..." Noel said as she sees the figure jumping off the stained glass window and confronts the group and it's a boy and Noel recognizes him. "O-Odium..." Noel said.

"Well, well, Noel. This quite a shocker. I expected you to die during your little adventure and you have made some pitiful pets and worthless boyfriend." Odium said.

"Boyfriend?!" Ken asked shocked.

"Pets?!" Knuckles and Kazooie asked shocked.

"Eevee!" Grace yelled.

"Y-You shouldn't make fun of my friends..." Noel said.

"Friends?! That's what ya call 'em?! Hahahahahahahaha! Please, you're nothing more than a freak magnet! How the hell can they be your friends?! Hahahahahahaha! Pathetic!" Odium said laughing.

"He's mean..." Cream said.

"Chao..." Cheese said.

"What the hell gives ya the right to make fun of Noel, ya bastard?! No one and I mean NO ONE Makes Noel sad!" Ken yelled.

"Except you did that back at N. Sanity Island." Kazooie said.

"Shuddup, Birdbrain!" Ken yelled.

"This is just sad for you, Noel. I'm not here to chat with ya, I want this worthless world to be destroyed and I'll have that. First off. You'll die here!" Odium said as he throws shadow knives at Noel.

"No ya don't!" A voice yelled and someone deflects the shadow knives and it's Lucas and with him are Rita, Peter, Carl, Theodore, and Piper.

"What the hell?! You shouldn't be in my way, ya damn punks!" Odium yelled.

"You should back off." Lucas said taking out a baseball bat. "Or you'll suffer at the hands of the Unfortunate Ones!" Lucas said.

"Oh, how cute! You'll be feelin' some misfortune soon enough! Black Xeti, COME OUT!" Odium called and a Black Xeti appears and it looks like a giant puppet with crimson claws and is floating by black strings on its back. "Have fun, punks. This'll be your last time being here!" Odium said.

"A Black Xeti. We have to defeat it..." Noel said.

"Unfortunate Ones, let's help our new friends out!" Lucas said.

"Yes!" Rita said taking out a fan.

"Right!" Peter and Carl said taking out a red yo-yo and a blue yo-yo.

"Right with ya!" Theodore said taking out a soccer ball.

"Okay!" Piper said taking out a hula-hoop.

"You're going to help us?" Noel asked.

"No friend gets left behind." Lucas said.

"How cute. You wanting to fight. Okay, kill 'em all!" Odium said as the puppet Black Xeti attacks.

The Black Xeti known as Puppetfear slashes at the group with its claws but the group dodge the claw slashing and Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder while Lucas delivers a bash with his baseball bat but Puppetfear delivers two slashes with its claws and then spin slashes with its claws but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Rita strikes with her fan but Puppetfear delivers a swoop slash with its claws at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Piper spin attacks with her hula-hoop but Puppetfear shoots black beams out of its eyes at the group but they dodge and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Theodore kicks the soccer ball striking but Puppetfear spin slashes with its claws and then diagonal slashes with its claws but Cream unleashes an Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Peter and Carl strike with their yo-yos while Espio delivers four swipes and then multi ninja kicks while Knuckles delivers a drill punch but Puppetfear delivers a drill attack with one of its claws but Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an aerial spin slash.

Puppetfear retaliates with shoots black beams from its eyes at the group but they dodge and Peter strikes with his yo-yo while Carl strikes with his yo-yo while Espio throws four shurikens while Banjo and Kazooie roll at Puppetfear who unleashes strings from its body to trap the group but Rita attacks with her fan while Grace uses Bite but Puppetfear double slashes with its claws and then delivers a diagonal claw slash but Knuckles delivers an uppercut while Theodore kicks the soccer ball to strike but Puppetfear delivers slices with its claws and then tries to trap again with its strings but Cream and Cheese spin together and strike while Piper delivers swoop attack with her hula-hoop but Puppetfear drill attacks with its claws again but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Blizzard but Puppetfear traps Ken with its strings but Noel cuts the strings with her Keyblade allowing Lucas to deliver double swings with his baseball bat but Puppetfear spin slashes with its claws at Lucas who dodges each slash and then Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Fire at Puppetfeat who tries to trap her with its strings but Noel dodges but Puppetfear unleashes a giant black shot at the group.

"Oh, no...!" Noel said.

"Everybody look out!" Lucas yelled.

Puppetfear fires its black shot at the group who dodge out of the way and Theodore kicks the soccer ball and strikes while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Knuckles delivers three punches and then delivers a headbutt but Puppetfear drill attacks with its claws at the group who move and Peter spin attacks with his yo-yo while Carl throws his yo-yo but Puppetfear tries to trap the twins in its strings but Cream sends Cheese to attack but Puppetfear multi slashes with its claws and then delivers a swoop slash but Ken shoots magic music notes while Grace charges and then tail whips while Piper strikes with her hula-hoop but Puppetfear shoots black beams from its eyes at the group but Rita swipes her fan to strike while Espio uses Leaf Swirl but Puppetfear double slashes with its claws and then unleashes another giant black shot at the group but they dodge the black shot and Lucas strikes with his baseball bat but Puppetfear fires black beams from its eyes at Lucas who dodges but Puppetfear slashes at him with its claws and then delivers a drill slash with its claws getting Lucas but Noel helps Lucas and then triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an edge slash at Puppetfear and then casts Fire but Puppetfear unleashes another black shot.

The group dodge the black shot attack and Piper strikes with her hula-hoop while Grace uses Bite while Cream unleashes an Omochao Bomb and its explodes but Puppetfear unleashes strings to trap the group but they avoid the strings and Rita triple swipes with her fan while Banjo has Kazooie charge but Puppetfear fires black beams at the group from its eyes but they dodge the black beams and Carl spin strikes with his yo-yo while Peter throws his yo-yo but Puppetfear drill attacks with its claws but Knuckles delivers an uppercut to strike but Puppetfear unleashes another black shot but the group dodge it and Theodore kicks his soccer ball to deliver a strike but Puppetfear spin slashes with its claws but Espio turns invisible and slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a spin ninja kick and then delivers a tail whip while Ken shoots magic music bombs and then casts Thunder but Puppetfear traps the group with its strings but Lucas bashes with his baseball bat and then spin swings while Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a spin slash but Puppetfear shoots black beams from its eyes at the group but they dodge and Piper spin attacks with her hula-hoop while Theodore kicks his soccer ball while Peter and Carl attack with their yo-yos while Rita strikes with her fan while Lucas swings his baseball bat and Knuckles triple punches and then uppercuts while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Espio throws five shurikens while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder and the everyone finishes off Puppetfear who struggles to move and then falls to the ground and then disappears into dark mist.

"Dammit. How is it that a crybaby like you can defeat a Black Xeti?" Odium asked.

"I'm weak like you think I am." Noel said.

"You? Not weak? Don't make me laugh. You'll die during this adventure. I'll enjoy watching that happen." Odium said as he turns to the stained glass window and it's revealing a Keyhole. "Good. Now to unlock it." Odium said.

"No!" Noel said as she quickly runs to the Keyhole.

"No!" Odium said as he tries to unleash shadows at Noel but Lucas strikes with his baseball bat allowing Noel to get to the Keyhole.

Noel uses her Keyblade to seal the Keyhole and saves Silver Town from destruction.

"I did it..." Noel said.

"You little maggot. I'll make sure you'll regret that." Odium said as he disappears in darkness.

"You did it, Noel!" Banjo said.

"She did what?" Rita asked.

"Oh, she sealed the Keyhole. That means no Black Xetis or Heartless will be around to bother anyone or anything." Cream answered.

"I see. So this town can be safe." Lucas said.

The group and the Unfortunate Ones leave the abandoned church and move through Silver Town.

"That was a cool battle! Let's have our dinner to celebrate!" Peter said.

"You guys should join us too." Piper said.

"We'd love to." Noel said.

"We did promise that." Knuckles said.

"Okay then. Let's go back to your hideout." Noel said.

The group and the Unfortunate Ones move through Silver Town and they arrive at the plaza area and head for the manhole and they go into the manhole and back into the sewer and later on they leave the hole exit and return to the field and make their way back to the Unfortunate Ones' hideout and they enter the abandoned house.

"Um, thank you for helping us back there. I didn't think you could fight." Noel said.

"We've been living on our own. We gotta learn to fend for ourselves." Lucas said.

"That and you're friends of ours and we like to help people." Piper said.

"I'll get dinner started. Rita, help me out. You guys can do what you want around here. Our home is yours." Lucas said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

While Lucas starts to make dinner the group explore around the hideout and they see Peter and Carl having a yo-yo contest, Theodore playing with his soccer ball by bouncing it on his head and Piper having a tea party with her teddy bear Huggles and after exploring the house they return to the living room.

"I never thought like this. Although neither of them have a family and are on their own, they have each other and that's enough for them." Noel said.

"Yeah. They treat each other like a family and try to be happy, even though no one is caring for them." Cream said.

"That must be nice. Ya think that applies to us too?" Ken asked.

"Well, we are together and so far, the adventure is not turning out bad. We help people and save worlds." Banjo said.

"Hey, dinner's ready if you wanna eat." Lucas said.

"Thanks. We'll be on our way." Noel said and Lucas nods.

The group joins the Unfortunate Ones for dinner and they are having chicken and salad and everyone eats their dinner and are enjoying it and Noel sees the Unfortunate Ones enjoying a meal and still being happy with each other and later on dinner is over and Peter, Carl, Theodore, and Piper leave while Lucas and Rite stay and the group also stay.

"So, ya wanna know what happened? Why we have to live here?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. You said it was too late for us to do something, but what happened?" Noel asked.

"Well, we've been orphans our whole lives. We had no idea about our parents or what happened to them. Rita, Peter, Carl, Theodore, Piper, and I were sent to an orphanage, where we were in the care of Reina. She was a very kind woman. She's been taking care of us, feeding us, teaching us how write, read, cook, and talk, and protects us from whatever could cause us harm. We were very happy to be under her care, until one night...I heard a noise and I saw someone invading the orphanage and it was a sinister looking man and he was attacking Reina with what looks like a sword shaped like a key and it's almost like yours, Noel, but different. I did everything I could to try and stop that man from harming Rein, but I was too weak and the man knocked me aside and later on, he delivers a killing blow on Reina and now...she's gone..." Lucas explained as he turns his head away and Noel looks at Lucas having tears in his eyes.

"After the man killed Reina, he unleashes a dark fire all around the orphanage and I managed to get Peter, Carl, Theodore, and Piper out of the orphanage and I had Lucas escape before the orphanage began to burn to the ground and the entire orphanage was destroyed. After the incident, everyone assumed that we caused the fire and hated us for it. We decided that staying away from Silver Town was the best thing for us and we had to get out and then found this abandoned house and decided to stay here as a family. We called ourselves the Unfortunate Ones because of our loss of our beloved caretaker, our home, and no one understands what we've been through." Rita explained.

"That's terrible." Noel said.

"So that's why. You guys were orphans to begin with, but you had someone to take care of you, but then someone came and took that all away." Espio said.

"Wow. Talk about awful." Kazooie said.

"I'm sorry that happened." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said in agreement.

"Eevee." Grace said in agreement.

"Well, even though you have lost someone that cared about you, you should know that you guys still have each other. I've been looking around here and I saw how happy Peter, Carl, Theodore, and Piper are. You all even worked together when you helped us fight that Black Xeti. If you ask me, I'd say you guys should be lucky to have each other as a family." Noel said.

"You...you're right, Noel. We're all still here and we still care for each other. I'm sure Reina would be happy to know that we're still taking care of each other. I guess we're fortunate after all." Lucas said.

"Yeah. Maybe you guys should call yourselves the Fortunate Ones instead." Ken said.

"And maybe if you help Silver City with what problems it has, I'm sure people will truly understand what you all have been through and that you're not bad people." Cream said.

"If you say we should, then I guess we'll give that a chance." Lucas said.

"That's good." Noel said.

Later on Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles are outside of the Fortunate Ones' hideout talking to them.

"Well, thanks for the dinner. It was nice to meet you all, but now we have to go." Noel said.

"Where're you gonna go?" Theodore asked.

"I have to find my brother. I've been separated from him." Noel said.

"I see. Well, I hope you find him." Lucas said.

"You people are welcomed here always." Rita said.

"Yeah. You guys are cool and I hope we see ya again." Peter said.

"Take care of yourselves." Carl said.

"Please be careful." Piper said.

"See ya guys whenever." Theodore said.

"Bye, everyone. I hope you and Silver Town are right with each other." Noel said.

The group start to leave the Fortunate Ones who wave goodbye and the group move through the field but as they start to leave Noel sees someone from afar and it's a boy going through the field.

"Who is he...?" Noel asked.

"What's up, Noel?" Ken asked.

"I think there's someone going through the field and I'm not sure who it is, but I think he's going to Silver Town." Noel said.

"You think so?" Kazooie asked.

"I think so." Noel answered.

"Okay. Let's follow him." Knuckles said.

The group start to follow the boy through the field and later on they return to the Silver Town plaza and the group start to look around for the boy.

"Where is he?" Banjo asked.

"I don't know." Noel said.

"You have the nerve to follow me." A voice said and the group turn to see the boy they're following and it's a boy with pale skin, semi-long black hair, crimson eyes, wearing a black hooded shirt with grey long sleeves, black pants with a crimson chain hanging from the right side of his pants, and a black necklace with a crystal skull around his neck.

"H-He...looks like Odium..." Noel said.

"What do you idiots want?" The boy asked.

"Um, wh-who are you?" Noel asked.

"My name is not your concern." The boy said.

"What're you doing here?" Ken asked.

"I was looking for something I need. Nothing more." The boy said.

"What?" Noel asked.

"That's not your concern. You look like you're gonna know too much. Therefore, I'll make you stay out of my way." The boy said as he takes out a weapon and it looks like a Keyblade that a crimson crooked edge with a black demon wing for teeth, black hilt, dark grey handle, demonic horns on the top of the edge, black skulls on the edge, and a crimson and black chain with a black skull at the end in his right hand.

"A-A K-Keyblade...?" Noel asked and knowing she has to fight she takes out her Keyblade.

"You? Fight me? How pathetic. You won't defeat me." The boy said.

"We can try!" Ken yelled but Noel holds her arm in front of him.

"Don't, Ken. I want to do this on my own..." Noel said.

"What?" Ken asked.

"P-Please, let me do this." Noel said.

"Fight me? Alone? Please, you'll die here in a second." The boy said.

Noel charges at the boy and tries to attack with her Keyblade but the boy sinks into the ground and then unleashes a shadow fist and then punches Noel but Noel recovers from the boy's attack and casts Fire and then Blizzard but the boy dodges the magic spells and then triple slashes at Noel with his Keyblade but Noel blocks and tries to perform a spin slash with her Keyblade but the boy counters and triple slashes again with his Keyblade and then slashes with a shadow blade but Noel tries to deliver an edge slash but the boy grabs Noel's Keyblade and then delivers a shadow kick at Noel's back knocking her back but Noel performs a dash slash and then tries to perform another edge slash but the boy counters by delivering horizontal slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes shadow drills from the ground to get Noel who moves and casts Thunder but the boy disappears in dark mist and then unleashes a dark version of Fire at Noel who tries to dodge but the dark Fire gets her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Noel screamed as he gets burned by the dark Fire.

"Too weak. You don't have what it takes to fight with the Keyblade. It's just as I thought." The boy said.

"N-No...I can still fight..." Noel said.

"You are a pest. You'll die." The boy said.

The boy delivers a slide punch and then delivers an uppercut and sends Noel into the air and the boy jumps after Noel and starts aerial slashing with his Keyblade and then delivers a slam slash and sends Noel to the ground but Noel recovers and triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a swing slash but the boy counters and then delivers vertical slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes a shadow fist to deliver a punch at Noel who recovers and then slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard but the boy casts another dark Fire to get rid of the ice shards and then dark Fire goes at Noel again but she dodges and tries to perform a dash slash and tries to spin slash with her Keyblade but the boy counters again and delivers brutal punches followed by horizontal slashes with his Keyblade and then creates shadow knives on his fingers and throws them at Noel who deflects them but the boy unleashes shadow tentacles to grab Noel who slashes at the shadow tentacles and then slashes with her Keyblade but the boy slam slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers an upper slash and then casts a dark version of Thunder at Noel.

"Do you give up now? Just face it; you're weak and worthless. You don't even know to fight with the Keyblade. Just give up and die." The boy said.

"I'm not dying here..." Noel said.

"You will soon when I'm through with you, trash." The boy said.

Noel casts Fire at the boy but the boy creates a shadow barrier to protect himself from the magic attack and then casts a dark version of Blizzard but Noel dodges and tries to slash with her Keyblade but the boy counters and delivers diagonal slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers two punches and then delivers an extreme roundhouse kick and sends Noel back but Noel keeps slashing with her Keyblade and then delivers a spin slash but the boy unleashes a shadow fist from the ground and it delivers a punch at Noel but she dodges and casts Thunder but the boy double horizontal slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers a double aerial kick at Noel but Noel recovers herself and triple slashes again with her Keyblade and then delivers triple brutal punches followed by a brutal straight kick and knocks Noel back but Noel recovers herself and slashes with her Keyblade followed by casting Fire but the boy delivers a somersault slash with his Keyblade and then delivers a brutal somersault kick and knocks Noel back but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash but the boy disappears.

"Where did he go?" Noel asked but then something grabs her neck.

"Over here, weakling." A voice whispered in Noel's ear and it's the boy.

Before Noel could do anything the boy sends a devastating strike from his Keyblade and sends Noel back.

"Noel!" Ken yelled.

"Just as I keep thinking. You really are weak. You're nothing but trash. Why that Keyblade chose you is beyond me. You're nothing." The boy said walking over to the severely injured Noel and then grabs her hair. "I could kill you in an instant, but I'm not wasting anymore time on a weakling like you. I have better things to do. I'll let you off the hook. If I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Your friends will also die as well." The boy said as he releases Noel and then disappears in darkness.

"Miss Noel!" Cream said running to her and then uses a healing potion on Noel.

"Are you okay?" Banjo asked as Grace nudges at Noel.

"I-I'm fine...wh-who was that?" Noel asked.

"Some jerk who tried to kill you. I dunno who he think he is, but I hope we don't encounter him again." Knuckles said.

"We'd best get out of here. We sealed the Keyhole and saved this world from the Black Xetis and the Heartless. We also helped an orphaned gang with their troubles. I'd say that's enough around here." Espio said.

"You're right. We have to keep going." Noel said as she stands up and then uses her Keyblade to create a light portal. "Let's go." Noel said and the group go into the light portal and leave Silver Town.

* * *

 **Another long chapter. I can't believe this happened. Oh, well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There will be more. I promise. I don't think I have anything else to say. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles go to the next world which is based on robotics and they meet a new friend and ally. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 13: Trouble in Iacon

Chapter 13: Trouble in Iacon

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles leave Silver Town and return to the space area and they look for a new world to go to but while doing so Noel can't help but think about her fight with the boy she just encountered.

"What's bothering you?" Ken asked snapping Noel from her thoughts.

"It's that boy we just saw and I just fought. He looked a lot like Odium, the other boy we encountered in the town. He has the power to wield a Keyblade like me. He also wielded the power of d-darkness." Noel said.

"Yeah and he was using it to beat you to a pulp. That guy's a major jerk like Ken was to you." Kazooie said.

"Will you shut up?" Ken asked.

"He said he was looking for something. I wonder what it was." Cream said.

"Who knows? I can't believe that jerk was beating Noel in that fight." Knuckles said.

"I-I'm sorry I lost the fight. If only I was strong..." Noel said.

"Aw, that's not your fault, Noel. There are times people lose in a fight. You just have to stand strong. That's all." Banjo said.

"Yeah. Ya just gotta keep your head up and you'll get through." Ken said.

"Th-Thank you..." Noel said.

The group continue to search for another world to go to and Noel finds what looks like a planet but appears to be technological.

"What do you make of this world?" Noel asked.

"It's rather different from the others." Espio said.

"Should we go there?" Cream asked.

"I think we should go there and check it out." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to create a light trail and then creates a light portal and the group go into the light portal to enter the world.

The light portal appears in a large city and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles fly out of the light portal and Noel looks around.

"Where are we?" Noel asked looking around.

"I think we're in a city, but for some reason I feel different." Ken said.

"What do you..." Noel cuts herself off as she sees Ken and is shocked by his appearance and Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles also have changed appearances.

Ken's body is made just like a robot with the color of the upper robot body is black and green while his lower robot body is dark brown, his eyes are still teal, and on his chest is a red symbol that looks like a face.

Banjo's body is also made like a robot with the color of his upper robot body is brown while his lower robot body is yellow, his eyes are still black, and he also has the red symbol that looks like a face on his chest while Kazooie's body is also robotic and the body is red and she also has the same red symbol.

Grace's body is also robotic and it's brown and cream colored and he has the same red symbol on his chest.

Espio's body is also made like a robot and it's purple while his eyes are still yellow and he has the same red symbol on his chest.

Cream's body is also made like a robot and it's still cream colored while her eyes are cream and she also has the same red symbol while Cheese's body is also robotic and the body is light blue and yellow and he has the same red symbol.

Knuckles' body is also made like a robot and it's red and still has his purple eyes and he has the same red symbol on his chest.

"Um...what happened to you?" Noel asked.

"I dunno. I feel so...robotic." Knuckles said.

"We all are." Espio said.

"What do I look like?" Noel asked and she finds a nearby mirror and looks at it and she too has a robotic body that's yellow and her eyes are still blue but instead of the same red symbol the others have she has a blue heart shaped symbol on her chest. "Wh-Why do we look like robots?" Noel asked.

"Not sure." Banjo said.

"We'll figure that out later. We have a Keyhole to find so you can seal it, Noel." Espio said.

"You're right." Noel said.

"But we're new here. We gotta know if there's someone who could point us to the right direction." Ken said.

"Okay. Let's go see if there's someone around here." Noel said.

The group start to move through the city which is torn up and in flames shocking everyone.

"Wh-What happened here?" Noel asked.

"Maybe there was a fight that happened here?" Cream suggested.

"Eevee!" Grace yelled pointing at something coming their way.

The group see what look like purple cars coming toward them.

"What the...?!" Ken asked.

"Cars...here?" Knuckles asked.

"Look out!" Kazooie said.

The cars draw closer and transform into robots with black color and they have different symbols which are purple.

"More robots?" Ken asked.

"More Autobots! Blast them!" One of the robots said taking out a gun and shoots the group.

"Get down!" Noel said as the group take cover.

"What the hell did we do to them?!" Ken asked.

"I dunno who they think they are, but if they attack us, we fight back!" Knuckles said.

The robots shoot at the group but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by Spin Slash and then casts Blizzard while Ken bashes with his guitar and then shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace use Tackle while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles double punches and then delivers an uppercut and the group defeat the robots but then more robots come from the side to attack.

"Hey! Buzz off!" Ken yelled.

Just then a yellow car comes racing by and then transforms into a yellow robot with the same red symbol and blasts at the robots taking them out.

"Whoa!" Knuckles said.

"Um, th-tha..." Noel was cut off by the yellow robot transforming back into the yellow car and races off.

"Who was that?" Cream asked.

'We should follow him. He helped us deal with those robots." Noel said.

"But he transformed into a car. Can we do that?" Knuckles asked.

"I think so, but how do we..." Noel was cut off by transforming into a small yellow car herself and starts to boost off. "AAHHHH!" Noel screamed in fear and she blasts off.

"Noel!" Ken yelled. "I gotta try to transform, but how?" Ken asked and just then he transforms into a car and boosts off after Noel.

"Let's go." Espio said as he manages to transform into a car and goes after them.

Banjo and Kazooie manage to transform into a vehicle and go after while Grace does the same and goes off and Cream and Cheese and Knuckles also transform and go off after the others.

Noel couldn't control herself as she runs into buildings and debris and later on she crashes into the same yellow car causing them to come out of transformation.

"Ow! What was that for?!" The yellow robot demanded.

"Ow...I-I'm sorry. I was..." Noel was cut off.

"Watch out!" The yellow robot said pushing Noel out of the way of a blast that knocked him down but the yellow robot stands back up to see more black robots coming their way. "Get ready." The yellow robot said taking out a gun.

The robots attack Noel and yellow robot by shooting at them but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder while the yellow robot shoots from his gun at the robots but the black robots keeps shooting at the two but Noel uses Edge Slash and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade while the yellow robot shoots again from his gun but the robots keep shooting at them but Noel delivers a double horizontal slash with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard while the yellow robot keeps shooting from his gun.

As the fight continues a large red and blue truck rams into the robots and then transforms into a red and blue robot with the same red symbol and strikes at the last black robot with a large shiny red axe and then sees Noel and the yellow robot.

"You both are skilled fighters, but you two shouldn't be out here alone." The red and blue robot said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

Just then Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles coming to them.

"Noel! How the hell do I get outta this?" Ken asked steering out of control.

"Do they seriously not know how to get out of transformation?" The yellow robot asked.

"Y-Yes. I have the same problem too." Noel said.

"Just imagine coming out of transformation." The red and blue robot advise and the others come out of transformation.

"Thanks." Knuckles said.

"Are you guys okay?" Noel asked.

"Other than runnin' into crap along the way, I'm fine." Ken answered.

"This is gonna take a while for us to get used to." Kazooie said.

"None of you should be here. Iacon is no longer safe for Autobots." The red and blue robot said.

"Wait. Where is here?" Noel asked.

Just then a white colored robot appears.

"You don't know? This is Iacon, capital city of the Autobots...well, it used to be. You can ask questions later." The white robot said.

"Why are you all here anyway?" The red and blue robot asked.

"Oh, my friends and I are looking for something." Noel answered.

"The Decepticons control the airwaves. The only safe way to communicate is by messenger. I volunteered. My name is Bumblebee." The yellow robot named Bumblebee introduced.

"I'm N-Noel." Noel introduced.

"Ken." Ken introduced.

"I'm Banjo and this is my buddy, Kazooie." Banjo introduced himself and Kazooie.

"Hey." Kazooie said.

"I am Espio." Espio introduced.

"My name is Cream and this is my Chao friend, Cheese." Cream introduced herself and Cheese.

"Knuckles." Knuckles introduced himself.

"And this is Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced Grace.

"Ratchet. You Autobots need repairs." The white robot named Ratchet said. "Let me patch you all up." Ratchet was about to heal the group.

"There's no time! I need to find an Autobot named Optimus. I have important information for him." Bumblebee said.

"I...am Optimus." The red and blue robot named Optimus introduced.

"You're...? Sir...it pains me to say this, but Zeta Prime is dead." Bumblebee informed.

"Who?" Noel asked.

"Zeta Prime was the leader of the Autobots. Megatron will pay for this." Optimus said clenching his fists.

"What of the high council?" Ratchet asked.

"They've gone underground. Optimus, with Zeta Prime gone, our forces are directionless and inefficient." Bumblebee said.

"Uh, can you guys kindly explain to us what the hell's goin' on?" Ken asked.

"The city of Iacon is under attack from our enemies, the Decepticons. Our forces are holding the enemy all we can, but they will need our help now that Zeta's gone." Ratchet explained.

"The high council will emerge when it's safe. In the meantime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles, you all are with me. We are to head for an Autobot outpost." Optimus said.

Optimus leads the group to an elevator and they enter it and as they go down the elevator they see a battle going on throughout the city and Autobot ships are being destroyed by Decepticon ships.

"Megatron is determined. I'll give him that. He means to see Iacon destroyed." Ratchet said.

"Not destroyed, Ratchet. Simply taken. He knows we're at our weakest with Zeta Prime gone." Optimus said.

"Who's Megatron?" Noel asked.

"He's the leader of the Decepticons. Megatron sees nothing in the future except out destruction and his rule over our world, Cybertron. He has no remorse for the lives he sees as 'expendable' and we will not rest until every Autobot city is in ruins, starting with Iacon." Optimus explained.

"Megatron can take over my home on my twisted lifeless shell!" Bumblebee said.

"That's enough Bumblebee. We'd prefer no loss of life." Ratchet said.

"Focus on the task at hand, Autobots." Optimus said.

The group leave the elevator and arrive at the Autobot outpost but just then they see a robot with orange colors and it looks like a jet in a hologram.

 _"To anyone in this frequency, this is Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox."_ The orange robot jet said.

"Who is that?" Cream asked.

"Carmelita, this is Optimus. I'm glad you're still airborne. What's your status?" Optimus asked.

 _"Optimus, my men and I are taking a beating up here. I need to talk to Zeta Prime. We need him to activate the planetary guns."_ Carmelita said.

"I regret to inform you, but Zeta Prime...is dead." Optimus said.

 _"What?! He's dead? What are we going to do now?"_ Carmelita asked.

"I'm assuming temporary command. Let your flight teams know and don't worry, we'll get those guns online." Optimus said.

 _"Yes, sir."_ Carmelita said as her hologram disappears.

"Temporary command?" Ratchet asked.

"Not now, Ratchet. Carmelita needs those guns online." Optimus said.

"Lead the way. We'll help." Knuckles said.

The group start to head for a large tower but just then Decepticons shoot at them.

"Not so fast, Autobot trash!" One of the Decepticons said.

"Oh, no..." Cream said.

"Now what?" Banjo asked.

"Don't let up, Autobots! Keep going! For Zeta Prime!" Optimus said.

The Decepticons attack the group but Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet shoot at the Decepticons while Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade while Ken casts Thunder while Banjo and Kazooie roll at the Decepticons while Grace tail whips while Espio slashes with his shuriken and delivers ninja kicks while Cream unleashes Omochao Bombs while Knuckles delivers an uppercut and the group defeat the Decepticons and continue.

The group reach another elevator and go to the top floor of the tall building and they find a control panel.

"There. The controls for the planetary guns." Optimus said as Ratchet starts taking the control panel and activates the planetary guns which start shooting and destroying many Decepticon ships.

"Yeah! Take that, Decepticons!" Bumblebee shouted.

"What the hell's wrong with you?! Why're you bein' so hot-headed?!" Ken demanded.

"You're hot-headed too." Kazooie said.

"This is far from over." Noel said.

"Noel is right. The skies may be cleared now, but our ground forces are in disarray." Optimus said.

"But how're we gonna coordinate the ground troops if they're scattered?" Banjo asked.

"And Bumblebee mentioned the Decepticons have control of the airwaves." Espio said.

"That's true, but if we can get out communication back online, we should be able to coordinate our defenses." Ratchet said.

"The communication grid is in the Decagon. If we get there in time, we may have a chance." Optimus said.

"Where is the Decagon?" Cream asked.

"Only a few clicks north. Every second counts. We must move." Optimus said and the group make their way to the Decagon.

"Y-You know, Optimus, y-you're not bad for a t-temporary commander ." Noel said.

"The high council will choose the next Prime after this is over. I'm merely a stand-in until the choice is made." Optimus said.

"A Prime?" Noel asked confused.

"Yes, Noel. A Prime is a rank of highest distinction in our race. Typically, it is used as the identification for the leader of Autobots. There are thirteen Primes last time I've heard and Optimus is one of them." Ratchet explained.

"Optimus is a Prime? That's so cool!" Bumblebee said.

"Stay focused, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"This is odd...Optimus, I'm detecting a high level of concentration of technological anomalies close by." Ratchet said.

"What does that mean?" Ken asked confused.

"He means that something unusual is close. We should be careful." Optimus said.

The group keep enters a building and inside they see behind a sealed wall a group of Autobots being attacked by crystallized robots.

"What are those things?" Bumblebee asked.

"The energy readings...they're off the charts!" Ratchet said.

"Those wouldn't be..." Noel was cut off.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Bumblebee shouted but the Autobots were killed. "No! NO WAY!" Bumblebee shouted.

"There was nothing we could do, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

"Noel, you saw what those are?" Banjo asked.

"Not entirely, but..." Noel was cut off.

"Noel, are you coming?" Ratchet asked.

"Y-Yeah." Noel answered as she joins the others.

 _"Optimus, be advised. You have a swarm of Decepticon Seekers heading your way. I couldn't stop them all."_ Carmelita said through a speaker.

"Thanks for the heads up, Carmelita." Optimus said.

The Decepticon Seekers arrive in the sky and attack the group from the skies but Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet shoot at them while Noel casts Fire while Ken casts Thunder while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Tackle while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles delivers an uppercut and the Decepticon Seekers fall to the ground and the group defeat the Decepticons.

Just then Carmelita appears.

"Nice work, everyone. Jetfire, Air Raid, and I now have full control of the skies now." Carmelita said.

"Carmelita, we need to the Decagon fast. Are the Iacon Speedways still drivable?" Optimus asked.

"Well, from the sky, they look very unstable, but you can try. Good luck, Optimus. With Zeta Prime gone, we're all looking to you now." Carmelita said.

"I'll do my best. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said as the group transform into their vehicle forms and start driving through the Iacon Speedway but they see the most of the roads that lead to the Decagon were blown off and parts of a different road lie on the road they were driving.

 _"Autobot signatures detected in Ixen Axen Highway."_ A voice said.

"Oh, no...was that Soundwave? Optimus, I think that was Soundwave." Bumblebee said.

"Who?" Banjo asked.

"One of the Decepticon commanders. He's as dangerous as he is calculating." Ratchet explained.

 _"Activate thermal activation probes. Target: Iacon Highway."_ The voice known as Soundwave said.

"Thermal what...?" Noel asked confused.

"No..he's going to..." Bumblebee was cut off by the road they were driving on exploding beneath the group causing them to fall to the ground.

"Damage report. Is anyone hurt?" Ratchet asked as the group get back up.

"Nothin' you can't fix." Ken said.

"Ken, it wouldn't kill you to exercise caution." Ratchet said.

"Trust me, he doesn't all the time." Kazooie said.

"Let's regroup at the outpost ahead. We'll deal with any damage later." Optimus said.

The group arrive at an abandoned outpost to see a hologram showing a face of a robot with red eyes and looks menacing.

"Megatron..." Optimus said.

 _"Rejoice, citizens of Iacon. Your new ruler, Megatron has arrived. No longer will you be plagued by the burden of freedom and choice. Henceforth, MY will is the only guide you shall require. Embrace the Decepticons' way and reap its reward. Resist, and you shall face destruction."_ The hologram of Megatron then disappears.

"Sounds like a nice bot." Knuckles said.

"Insulting our military power is one thing, but simply offering the chance to join his cause...is sickening." Optimus said.

 _"Optimus, this is Iornhide. There's a huge faction of Decepticons massing outside the Decagon's main gate."_ A voice named Ironhide informed.

"Take out as many as you can, Ironhide. I need a clear path." Optimus said.

 _"Sure thing Optimus. I'm glad you stepped up."_ Ironhide said.

"Just doing what needs to be done, Ironhide." Optimus said.

The groupmake their way to pass the door but just then they were stopped by purple crystals that sprouted out of the ground.

"What are these things?" Noel asked.

"That can't be...Megatron has somehow found a way to weaponize Dark Energon." Optimus said.

"Dark Energon?" Espio asked.

"Dark Energon is the source of these crystals. I've read stories...but to see it for real..." Bumblebee said.

"Dark Energon? I always thought they were a myth." Ratchet said.

"Do they have anything to do with those dark robots?" Cream asked.

"I don't know..." Optimus said.

The group arrive at a room where they see a huge drill like machine.

"A Decepticon War Machine. I've seen these in the archives, they're used to dispense Dark Energon." Optimus said and just then the crystallized robots from before appear.

"Whoa! Those are Black Xetis!" Ken said.

"And Heartless." Knuckles said.

"Black Xetis...Heartless...then they must be part of the Dark Energon." Ratchet said.

"No. They're just pure evil and dangerous." Noel said.

"They must have been drawn here by the Dark Energon." Espio said.

"And it's affecting them too." Banjo said.

"Then let's take down the War Machine. Shoot its legs out!" Optimus said as he, Bumblebee, and Ratchet shoot at the three legs on the machine.

Noel slashes at the Black Xetis and the Heartless with her Keyblade and then casts Fire while Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace tail whips while Espio delivers ninja kicks and then delivers a palm strike while Cream and Cheese spin together to attack while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet destroy the leggings on War Machine.

"Now for the core!" Optimus said and the three Autobots shoot at the War Machine destroying it.

"Yeah! We've beat it down! Bring on the rest of them!" Bumblebee said.

"That's the spirit, Bumblebee." Optimus said as he shoots at the dark crystals.

"That's it. Taking out the source makes the roots retract. Now Iacon can start repairing itself." Ratchet said.

"Remember, Autobots: Blast the spikes, but NEVER touch them. To the Decagon!" Optimus said.

The group transform again and head for the Decagon.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Bumblebee said.

"Autobots, lock and load. Taking back the Decagon won't be easy." Optimus said as they arrive at an Autobot outpost.

 _"Optimus, this is Ironhide. I'm going to move on ahead and flank the Decepticons on the northern complex."_ Ironhide said.

"You have my thanks, Ironhide. Good hunting." Optimus said.

The group arrive at the Decagon Plaza and they begin storming their way through the front while fighting off Decepticons in their way.

"Fight to the top of the stairs!" Ratchet said.

"Right behind ya, Ratchet!" Banjo replied.

The group fight through many Decepticons in their way and they arrive at the entrance but it's blocked off by debris but then Ironhide arrives.

"I'm glad I'm not too late." Ironhide said as he lifts the debris. "Get going! I can't lift this all day!" Ironhide said.

"Thank you, my friend." Optimus said and the group make their way to the Decagon.

"So this is the Decagon..." Noel said.

"Indeed it is. The elevator is still working. Let's head to the top." Optimus said as they head for the elevator.

"According to the schematics, the control room should be at the top of the lift." Ratchet said.

"Great. Let's get back to the fighting, right?" Bumblebee asked.

"That's affirmative, Bumblebee." Optimus said.

 _"Optimus, be advised: Starscream is heading your way. Silverbolt tried to stop him, but Silverbolt has sustained heavy damage."_ Carmelita said.

"We will handle Starscream, Carmelita. Just stand down." Optimus said.

"Lemme guess, this Starscream's another Decepticon, right?" Ken asked.

"Yes. Exercise caution. Starscream is as dangerous as he treacherous." Optimus said.

"Just give me a clear shot at him." Bumblebee said.

The group arrive at the broadcast room but just then they hear sounds of a jet coming and it's another Decepticon.

"Trying to restore precious grid, Autobots? How pathetic." The Decepticon said.

"You have committed too many crimes against Iacon, Starscream! You will pay for them." Optimus said.

"I think not, Optimus. Prepare to die!" Starscream said as he shoots missiles at the group.

The group dodge the missiles and Optimus shoots back at Starscream while Noel casts Blizzard but Starscream retreats and bombs them a volley of missiles at the group who dodge the missiles and Bumblebee shoots at Starscream with his gun while Optimus throws his axe and knocks Starscream out of his vehicle form and into his robot form.

"Gah! Lucky shot. Now you've done it!" Starscream said.

"Get used to disappointments, Starscream!" Optimus said.

Starscream shoots a volley of missiles at the group who dodge out of the way but Starscream fires a volley of grenades but the group dodge and Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade while Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace uses Tackle while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles delivers an uppercut and Ratchet and Bumblebee shoot at Starscream making him stumble back allowing Optimus to attack with his axe at Starscream's gut and he gets knocked against a console.

"We'll meet again, Autobots! I promise you!" Starscream said as he transforms into his jet form and flies off.

"Yeah! You'd better run, you yellow plated coward!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Now we can coordinate the defenses, right?" Noel asked.

"Yes. Let's hurry." Optimus said.

Before the group could move a hologram appears showing an Autobot.

 _"To anyone in this frequency, this is...Zeta Prime. I am being held prisoner in Megatron's Kaon Prison Complex."_ The Autobot named Zeta Prime said weakly.

"That's Zeta Prime?" Kazooie asked.

"I thought he's dead." Ken said.

"So he's alive." A voice said they see Carmelita transforming into her robot form.

"Ratchet, home in on his signal and boost it." Optimus said.

"On it." Ratchet said boosting the signal.

 _"I am downloading information that could help the Autobots...win the war. Hurry, Autobots. I don't know how time..."_ The hologram then disappears.

"If that's Zeta Prime, then we have to help, Mister Optimus." Cream said.

"Cream's right. We have to." Bumblebee said.

"Wait. That wasn't Zeta Prime. It could be..." Ratchet was cut off.

"The message carried his unique signature, Ratchet." Optimus said.

"Yes, but you and I both saw the wreckage of what Megatron did to him. NO ONE could have survived that." Ratchet said.

"Even if there is a smallest possibility that he is alive, we must act." Optimus said.

"Optimus! It's a trap! Can you not see that?!" Ratchet asked.

"It s a chance we'll have to take. I have a plan to save our friend, Zeta Prime and I may need your help, Noel." Optimus said.

"Huh? Me?" Noel asked.

"Hold the phone! If Noel's comin' with, then so am I!" Ken said.

"We all are." Knuckles said.

"Very well." Optimus said.

"Optimus. I would like to assist you with your mission." Carmelita said.

"Very well, Carmelita. You may join." Optimus said.

"What should we do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Here is what we do." Optimus said as he begins to explain his plan.

* * *

 **Chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter I put in. Let me know what you people think. I don't really have anything to say today so let's just get through this. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Optimus, and Bumblebee execute their plan to find and save Zeta Prime from Megatron's clutches. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! See ya next time.**


	15. Chapter 14: Prison Break in Kaon

Chapter 14: Prison Break in Kaon

At a dark prison Optimus, Bumblebee, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita walk towards the entrance handcuffed and escorted by Decepticon guards.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Optimus." Bumblebee said.

"Have faith, Bumblebee. Follow my lead." Optimus said.

"I think Optimus is right. He has to know what he's doing." Noel said.

"Even though how things will go will determine if we live or not." Carmelita said as she looks around to see lots of Decepticons soldiers on duty.

"Wow. This Megatron's gathered quite an army." Ken said.

"Quiet!" A Decepticon guard yelled.

The group enter the prison and walk through the hallway until they arrive at a room where they see Soundwave.

"Soundwave, new prisoners have arrived." A Decepticon said.

"Commence Analysis." Soundwave said as his minion Lazerbeak lands on his arm.

"We caught them trying to raid supplies outside Kaon." A Decepticon guard explained.

"Take them to recycling." Soundwave ordered.

"Move it, prisoners!" A Decepticon soldier said escorting the group through the hallways.

"R-Recycling? I-I can't h-help but feel this will be b-bad..." Noel said.

"You and me both. I wonder what they mean by that." Carmelita said.

"Keep moving!" The Decepticon soldier said.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Ken asked.

"Know your place, Autobot trash!" The Decepticon said.

"What a jerk..." Bumblebee said.

"Patience. Our time is near." Optimus said.

They walk into a contaminant room where they see dead bodies being thrown into large containers.

"Uh, are those caskets?" Knuckles asked.

"Looks like it." Banjo said.

They continue walking and they see a large purple beam.

"What is that?" Cream asked.

"The Energon Bridge. It powers Megatron's orbital base." Optimus answered.

They arrive at another room that has three prisoners up against a wall and a Decepticon carrying a machine gun.

"Halt!" The Decepticon soldier ordered making the group stop.

"Ready...aim...FIRE!" A Decepticon soldier ordered and the other Decepticon soldier carrying the machine gun shoot the three prisoners killing them.

"You ten are next, Autobots." The Decepticon soldier said. "Up against the wall!" The Decepticon soldier ordered and the group enter the room.

"Hey, Optimus, this is part of your plan, right?" Ken asked.

"Ready..." The Decepticon soldier started.

"Uh, Optimus..." Bumblebee said worried.

"Aim..." The Decepticon soldier said.

Just then an Autobot plane shoots missiles through the window and kills the Decepticons and then plane transforms into an Autobot and uncuffs the group.

"I'm glad I'm not too late." The Autobot said.

"Good work, Air Raid. The plan is working perfectly. By allowing ourselves to be captured, we've gained access to the prison. We now stand a better chance at saving Zeta Prime." Optimus said.

"You certainly took your sweet time, Air Raid." Carmelita said.

"I'll say." Bumblebee said.

"I like to make a grand entrance." Air Raid said as he opens a large hole. "Here, head into the service ducts. They should lead to the lower prison levels. That's probably where they keep the soon-to-be-executed prisoners." Air Raid said.

Just then there is a banging on the door.

"Open up!" A Decepticon demanded.

"Hurry!" Air Raid said and the group go into the service duct." Good luck." Air Raid said as he closes the door.

"Bring out the heavy turret! We'll blast it open!" The Deception soldier said as the doors are blasted open.

"Now! Get him!" A Decepticon soldier ordered as they tackle Air Raid. "Where are they?!" The Decepticon soldier demanded.

"Where are who?" Air Raid asked back and the Decepticons knock him out.

"Take him to Soundwave." The Decepticon ordered and the Decepticon soldiers take him away.

The group just witnessed it all.

"Optimus, we have to help him." Banjo said.

"It's too dangerous to fight unarmed as we are. I promise. We will rescue Air Raid." Optimus said.

The group walk through the service duct until they enter the entrance of a room with a few Decepticon guards.

"Ready yourselves. We'll jump down and surprise them." Optimus said.

"I wish I had a blaster right now." Bumblebee said.

"I'm not too sure about this..." Noel said.

"Don't worry, Noel. We got this." Kazooie said.

The group jump down and confront the Decepticon soldiers.

"The escapees! They're here!" The Decepticon soldier said.

"Nice of you to notice, ya bucket of bolts!" Ken said.

The Decepticon soldiers shoot at the group but Noel triple slashes at the Decepticons with her Keyblade while Grace uses Tackle while Cream uses Omochao Bomb while Ken bashes with his guitar and unleashes magic music waves while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Knuckles double punches and then headbutts while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers ninja kicks while Carmelita shoots electric shots with her shock pistol and the group defeat the Decepticons.

"Okay, Bumblebee. Let's take their weapons." Optimus said as he and Bumblebee take the blasters.

The group look outside to see a full view of the prison.

"That's the Decepticon prison fields." Optimus said.

"I've heard stories about this place, but to see it for real is terrifying." Bumblebee said.

The group walk through the prison fields while avoiding detection for a while and so far no one has tried to kill them yet but later on an elevator appears and turrets come out of the elevator and start shooting at the group.

"The hell is that?!" Ken asked.

"Who cares?! It's shooting at us!" Knuckles said.

"I'll shoot it back." Carmelita said.

"I'll help." Noel said.

Noel casts Fire at the turret while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol and Optimus and Bumblebee also shoot at the turrets and they successfully take them off the elevator.

"The elevator's main server is still functioning. Now that it's disarmed, we can use it for transport." Optimus said as the group enter the elevator.

The elevator starts to go down.

"It's working. Now we are going down." Espio said.

"Is that good or bad?" Noel asked.

"Noel, we're trapped inside a prison surrounded by countless Decepticons that are trying to kill us." Ken said.

"So...i-it's bad." Noel said.

"It's purely a matter of perspective." Optimus said.

"Well, I'm loving this. Let's crack some metal heads!" Knuckles said.

The group later on enter a large area but just then someone appears and it's a slightly overweight boy with blond hair that's covering his eyes, freckles on his face, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with blue overalls, blue shorts, and red and white shoes.

"So, the loser Autobots have arrived at Megatron's prison. This is gonna be so good for him to hear this. He'd have a field day." The boy said.

"Who the hell are you, ya little punk?" Ken asked.

"How rude. You should ask people their names in a polite way." The boy said.

Just then a hologram appears and it's Megatron.

 _"Well, well. What have we here? The prodigy returns with his new friend, the Keyblade wielder."_ Megatron said.

 _"H-He knows...me?"_ Noel asked in her mind.

"So, one of them is the Keyblade wielder like Master Nightmare said. I can't believe I didn't recognize her." The boy said.

"Megatron..." Optimus said.

 _"I knew you couldn't resist saving Zeta Prime, which is why I orchestrated the whole thing and Pokey was more than helpful to me. Zeta Prime contacting you, your capture. All of it. All to bring you both before me. Welcome to your defeat."_ Megatron said.

"Is that what this is all about? Revenge for what happened so long ago?" Optimus asked.

"Revenge has nothing to do with what Megatron has plans for you Autobot losers." The boy said.

 _"What I do, I do for all of Cybertron. My Energon Bridge is back online allowing me to create an infinite supply of Dark Energon. I shall use that power to bring Cybertron back to its former glory."_ Megatron said.

"And in return for helping him lure you idiots to his clutches, I get some supply of Dark Energon and I get a Heart Crystal! It'll be very beneficial to my master." The boy said taking out what looks like another crystallized heart and it's purple.

"That's another one of those heart shaped crystals..." Noel said to herself.

"At what cost, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

 _"At ANY cost. Enough to save this planet."_ Megatron said.

"You're mad. Your war is destroying the very planet you wish to save." Optimus said.

 _"OUR war, Optimus. A war I am winning. Thanks to Porky and the Fearmongers, I was able to capture and imprison Zeta Prime. Zeta Prime and the other Primes have fallen and yet you still continue to resist the inevitable. Only you have the power to end this conflict with one simple choice: Take your Autobots and leave Cybertron FOREVER or stay and face elimination."_ Megatron said.

"This is our home, Megatron. We will stay, we will fight, AND we will win!" Optimus said.

"That's a very cute speech. You think you can back that up?" The boy asked.

 _"So be it, Optimus. You're about to join Air Raid and the thousand of Autobot fools as our prisoners PERMANENTLY!"_ Megatron said and just then the group and being transported out of the area.

"Later, losers!" The boy said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Optimus, and Bumblebee wake up and find themselves in a dark prison cell.

"Uh, what just happened?" Bumblebee asked all confused and he looks around their cell.

"That piece of crap, Megatron screwed us over, that's what! And that little piece of crap of a brat helped!" Ken said.

"Megatron transported us directly into a prison cell." Optimus said.

"The Autobots have been secured, Lord Megatron. Escape is impossible." Soundwave said from the other side of the cell and then leaves and the boy they already encountered arrives.

"Enjoy your stay, Autobot trash. Rest in piece or this case, RUST in piece!" The boy said as he laughs evilly while snorting and leaves.

"They took our guns...again! What do we do now?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus looks around and then finds a fragile looking wall.

"Hmm...this seems a bit old..." Optimus said.

"I don't wanna question your idea, Optimus, but how's that gonna help?" Knuckles asked.

"Watch and learn, Knuckles." Optimus said as he takes out a large axe and then uses it to destroy the fragile wall.

"Whoa..." Noel said.

"Didn't think he'd do that." Kazooie said.

"There is much you don't know about me, Kazooie." Optimus said.

The group walk out of their cell but then they see dozens of cells around them.

"Look at those prison cells. Seems bigger than I imagined." Carmelita said.

"Look! Autobots! They've come to save us!" An Autobot cheered.

"Please free us!" Another Autobot said.

"These cells are hard locked. Optimus, do you think you can chop through the wall again?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm afraid not. Doing that exhausts all of my reserve energy and it takes a while to recharge." Optimus said.

"But we have to get them out of those cells." Cream said.

"Air Raid surveyed this prison thoroughly. We find him, we find our answer." Optimus said.

"You're not gonna free us?" An Autobot asked.

"Your freedom is near. Be patient, be strong, and be ready to fight." Optimus said.

"We'll spread the word then. Good luck." An Autobot said.

The group sneak through a large room corridor but they run into Decepticon guards but the group defeat them and keep going while avoiding detection and they arrive at Air Raid's cell.

"There you are, Air Raid." Carmelita said.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Air Raid said.

"Well, we just took an extended tour. Saw some sights, beaten the crap outta Decepticons, ya know the usual." Ken said.

"Don't get too excited because I don't think this will be an easy ride for us." Air Raid said.

"Air Raid, where are the controls to your cell?" Optimus asked.

"You'll have to nullify two contaminants each with its own switch. Be careful, there are some more guards in the tunnels." Air Raid explained.

"Hang tight, Air Raid. We'll free you before you know it." Optimus said.

The group head to one of the tunnels which had lots of Decepticon guards but the group easily plow through them and continue on through the tunnel until they arrive at one of the controls to Air Raid's cell and Optimus unlocks the first bars.

"You know, it was a lot quicker when I was rescuing you guys." Air Raid said.

"Shut it, Air Raid. We're working here." Kazooie said.

After unlocking the first bars the group go through the second tunnel and they plow through the other Decepticon guards in their way.

"These guys aren't gonna make it easy for us, huh?" Bumblebee asked.

"Roger that, Robro." Ken said.

"Robro? Are you serious?" Bumblebee asked.

"What? I can't call you Bee all the time. That gets boring." Ken said.

"Ken, less talking and more going through the tunnel." Espio said.

The group arrive at the second controls and Optimus unlocks the second bars and Air Raid is freed.

"Finally free!" Air Raid said.

"We're not finished until every Autobot is freed." Optimus said.

"I spied the central control room on my way in. From there, we can override every hard lock in the prison." Air Raid said.

"Lead the way, Air Raid." Optimus said.

Air Raid started leading the group through the compound and enter an elevator to get to the next floor and continue on.

"Um, A-Air Raid, are you sure this is the right way?" Noel asked.

"Feel free to venture on your own, Noel. I doubt anyone will miss you." Air Raid said.

"HEY! Noel was asking you! Don't say anything HURTFUL to her!" Knuckles yelled.

"I was just kidding. Sheesh. Anyway, the control hub is just ahead." Air Raid said and later on they arrive at a large console. "There. That console controls every cell in the prison." Air Raid said.

"Even Zeta Prime's?" Optimus asked.

"Well...no. According to the data on the prison files, Zeta Prime is being held in a maximum security bunker on the lower levels." Air Raid answered.

"Let's give the Decepticons something else to think about. It's time to free our Autobot brothers. Who will do the honors?" Optimus asked.

"I-I will..." Noel said as she pushes a few buttons and after a few seconds every cell in the entire prison opens.

"We're free! We're free!" The imprisoned Autobots cheered as they leave their cells.

"There. Freedom restored and diversion created." Optimus said.

"Look at them go!" Banjo said.

 _"Alert! Alert! Unauthorized deactivation! All prison cells deactivated!"_ The alarms shouted.

"That should get their attention." Carmelita said.

"The schematics show that there is a secret exit that the people can use for escape." Air Raid said.

"Then let's go. I'm ready for anything." Bumblebee said.

"Same here." Knuckles said.

The group exit the control room to see that all the freed Autobots are fighting back for their freedom and using the distraction the group manage to get to the elevator to the lower levels.

"Air Raid, make sure the prisoners get out safely and escort them back to Iacon." Optimus said.

"What about you?" Air Raid asked.

"We're not leaving until Zeta Prime is rescued. Now go!" Optimus ordered and Air Raid nods.

"See you guys on the outside, Autobots!' Air Raid said as he starts to leave with the imprisoned Autobots.

"Now, let's get who we came for." Optimus said and they head for the elevator to get to the lower levels.

"Are you all ready for this? This will be our grand finale." Carmelita said.

"O-Of course." Noel said.

"I'm ready to kick the crap outta anythin'!" Ken said.

The group arrive at a large room and they see an Autobot completely damaged and Optimus recognizes him.

"Zeta Prime..." Optimus said.

"Huh? THAT'S Zeta Prime?" Kazooie asked.

"What the hell do they have 'im hooked up to?" Ken asked.

"Hahahahahahaha! Autobots! How predictable!" A voice said and the group turn to see Megatron.

"It's Megatron!" Bumblebee said.

"What have you done to Zeta Prime, Megatron?!" Optimus demanded.

"You needn't worry about Zeta Prime, Optimus. His life will disappear before we know it. He will be facing execution." Megatron said.

"I will not stand by and watch this happen! I will save Zeta Prime!" Optimus said as he goes to Zeta Prime but Megatron takes out his blaster.

"Foolish Autobot." Megatron said as he shoots a shot at Optimus.

"Optimus, look out!" Noel yelled and Optimus deflects the shot with his axe.

"Should you foolishly attempt to save your fellow Autobot, you must get through me to do so." Megatron said.

"That we will gladly do!" Bumblebee said as he shoots at Megatron but his shots weren't doing any damage.

"Hahahahahahaha! Such weakness! You cannot attack me through my shield!" Megatron said standing behind a purple shield.

"Ugh! We can't get through that shield!" Carmelita said.

"Prepare to die!" Megatron said as he attacks the group with his blaster.

The group dodge Megatron's shots but Megatron continues to shoot more shots at the group who dodge out of the way while finding out how to get through the shield and to attack Megatron but Megatron continues to shoot more shots from his blaster but the group dodge again and then Noel notices something and it look like four purple metallic pillars and she gets an idea.

"I-I think those metallic pillars are the s-source of Megatron's shield." Noel said.

"You really think so?" Ken asked.

"If it's true, then we shall try it destroying the pillars." Optimus said.

"No you will not, filthy Autobots!" Megatron said as he unleashes turrets and they start shooting the group.

Bumblebee shoots at the turrets allowing the group to go for the metallic pillars and Noel triple slashes one of the metallic pillars with her Keyblade while Grace tail whips while Optimus attacks with his axe while Ken bashes the second metallic pillar with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio slashes the third metallic pillar with his shuriken and then delivers ninja kicks and a palm strike while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers an uppercut but the turrets keep shooting at the group but they avoid the turrets and Noel slashes at the fourth and last metallic pillar with her Keyblade and then casts Fire while Optimus attacks with his axe and the group destroy the four metallic pillars disabling Megatron's shield.

"NO! You will pay dearly, Autobots!" Megatron said.

"It is YOU who you will pay, Megatron! For tormenting Zeta Prime! Autobots, ATTACK!" Optimus said.

Megatron shoots at the group with his blaster but Optimus strikes at Megatron with his axe but Megatron counters and delivers three punches at Optimus but Noel triple slashes at Megatron with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash while Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol while Grace uses Tackle but Megatron delivers a blaster whip at the group and then has the turrets shoot at the group but Bumblebee shoots at the turrets and then shoots at Megatron with his blaster but Megatron shoots back at Bumblebee but Ken shoots magic music notes at Megatron and then casts Thunder but Megatron delivers three punches and then delivers a powerful blaster swipe but Espio delivers ninja kicks followed by a shuriken slash and then delivers a palm strike while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at Megatron who fires four shots from his blaster at the group but Cream uses Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt but Megatron fires grenades at the group who dodge but they explode and Megatron has the turrets shoot at the group who dodge and Optimus shoots Megatron with his blaster but Megatron delivers two punches at Optimus but Optimus attacks with his axe while Noel uses Edge Slash and then slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard but Megatron triple punches at the group and then delivers his blaster swipe but the group avoid the attack but the turrets shoot at the group who dodge out of the way.

Optimus shoots at Megatron with his blaster but Megatron shoots back at Optimus but Bumblebee shoots at Megatron who dodges the shots and delivers two punches at Bumblebee but Banjo has Kazooie charge at Megatron while Grace uses Bite but Megatron gets the turrets to shoot at the group but they dodge the turrets' shooting and Cream and Cheese spin together to strike at Megatron while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Megatron slams his metallic fists to the ground to cause a shake but Ken bashes Megatron with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves but Megatron shoots five shots from his blaster at the group but they dodge the shooting and Espio throws four shurikens at Megatron while Knuckles double punches and then delivers an uppercut but Megatron delivers a blaster swipe at the group but Noel counters and slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder on Megatron who retaliates by punching at Noel and then shoots four shots from his blaster but Optimus attacks Megatron with his axe but Megatron counters and double punches Optimus who strikes back with his own punches while Noel uses Edge Slash to strike at Megatron who has his turrets shoot at the group who dodge the turrets' shooting and Optimus and Bumblebee shoot at Megatron with their blasters at the turrets while Noel casts Fire at the turrets and they destroy the turrets.

"Your turrets are out of order, Megatron!" Optimus said.

"I don't need them to destroy you, Optimus." Megatron said.

Megatron fires a bigger shot from his blaster at the group who dodge out of the way and Bumblebee fires back at Megatron who delivers a blaster swipe at Bumblebee knocking him down and then Megatron tries to stomp on Bumblebee but Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio multi ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a somersault ninja kick and sends Megatron back but Megatron slams his metallic fists to the ground again and causes another shake but Banjo and Kazooie roll at Megatron while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Megatron shoots six shots from his blaster at the group who dodge out of the way and Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Blizzard but Megatron delivers three punches and then swipes his blaster at the group but Knuckles counters and delivers a drill punch while Grace tail whips and then uses Tackle and strikes Megatron in the chest but Megatron fires grenades at the group who move before they explode and Optimus strikes at Megatron with his axe but Megatron delivers punches at Optimus and then fires his bigger shots from his blaster but Optimus counters with his axe and then swipes with his own blaster but Megatron delivers a huge punch at Optimus and knocks him down but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a swing slash but Megatraon fires more grenades at Noel who dodges out of the way and uses Spin Slash and sends Megatron back but Megatron unleashes a plasma shot from his blaster and he gets the group.

"Hahahahahahaha! Now you know how weak you Autobots are!" Megatron said.

"We Autobots never give up during a fight, Megatron! We will defeat you and save Zeta Prime!" Optimus said.

"L-Let's finish this fight..." Noel said.

"Perish, Autobot scum!" Megatron said.

Megatron slams his metallic fists against the ground and causes another shake but the group recover and Grace uses Tackle to strike at Megatron while Cream and Cheese spin together and attack Megatron who fires seven shots from his blaster and then fires grenades at the group but they dodge and Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Bumblebee shoots at Megatron but Megatron unleashes another plasma shot at the group but they dodge and Espio throws four shurikens while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Megatron delivers three punches and then delivers another blaster swipe at the group but Knuckles delivers an uppercut and strikes at Megatron who shoots bigger shots from his blaster at the group but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Thunder but Megatron delivers a huge punch at Ken and knocks him down but Optimus shoots at Megatron and then strikes with his axe but Megatron retaliates with another plasma shot attack at the group but Noel casts Blizzard at Megatron and then delivers three vertical slashes with her Keyblade but Megatron blaster swipes at Noel and send her down but Noel recovers but Megatron fires more grenades at the group but they dodge but Megatron shoots shots at the group from his blaster and then unleashes another plasma shot at the group but Optimus strikes with his axe while Bumblebee shoots from his blaster while Carmelita fires four electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Espio palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers multi ninja kicks while Grace tail whips while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash and the group finish off Megatron who stumbles back.

"Very impressive...for Autobot trash. But you are still delaying the inevitable of Zeta Prime's demise.." Megatron said.

"What are you talking about, Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"I shall be energizing from Zeta's life stream." Megatron said.

"No! I won't let you!" Optimus said as he charges at Megatron and tries to attack with his axe.

Megatron dodges Optimus' attack and then shoots at Zeta Prime.

"NO!" Noel shouted as she tries to stop Megatron by throwing her Keyblade at Megatron and it gets him but Megatron already shot a beam at Zeta. "STOP!" Noel shouted as she casts Thunder on Megatron and then Optimus delivers a strike at Megatron and knocks him out.

"Good. You two stopped him." Bumblebee said.

"Hold on, Zeta. We'll get you out." Optimus said as he frees Zeta Prime.

"A...noble sentiment, Optimus, but I'm afraid...I'm...already...dead..." Zeta Prime said as life leaves him.

"Optimus...I-I'm s-sorry..." Noel said.

"The fault is not yours, Noel. Megatron caused this." Optimus said.

"Now what do we do?" Cream asked.

"Let's bring Zeta back home." Optimus said as he lifts Zeta Prime's dead body.

The group return to Iacon and are now in the Autobot Council with Optimus carrying Zeta's dead body.

"High Council, I return with a fallen hero." Optimus said.

"Till all are one." The Autobot Council said at the same time.

"Times have grown desperate. The Autobots crave your guidance." Optimus said.

"The council exists only to choose the Primes. It is the Primes' directive to lead and protect." A councilor said.

"There are...no other Primes." Optimus said.

"Even now, you still reject your calling? Your birthright? For too long have we watched the Primes fall to their pride and greed, but you, Optimus, your courage and wisdom have transformed the lives around you. A disturbance has infected the very core or our world. You must now journey to the core and remove the threat. Failure will only doom us all." The other councilor said.

"I will accept the burden all that I am." Optimus said kneeling.

"Rise, Optimus Prime, for you are now leader of the Autobots. You are now our LAST Prime." The councilor said.

"I accept it." Optimus said.

"Wow. Optimus is a Prime now!" Bumblebee said.

"That's so awesome!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said agreeing.

"I'd say he deserves that title for all his bravery, courage, and good leadership." Carmelita said.

"Optimus, they said something about a disturbance infecting the core of your world...?" Noel asked.

"Yes. I am assigned to deal with this disturbance." Optimus said.

"Hmm...a disturbance. You don't think this disturbance is..." Espio stops talking.

"I think so." Noel said.

"And the core to their world is..." Banjo stops talking.

"Y-Yeah. I think so..." Noel said.

"Aw, crap! This is NOT good at all!" Ken said.

"This is gonna be a load of BAD!" Kazooie said.

"Um, Optimus, would it be fine if we join you on your mission?" Noel asked.

"It would be a pleasure if you were to be of assistance, Noel. I thank you." Optimus said.

"Then let's go!" Knuckles said.

"Right. We haven't got time to lose!" Carmelita said.

"Autobots, ROLL OUT!" Optimus said.

* * *

 **Chapter end. So, what'd you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Did you like it? Let me know what you think. Again, I really have nothing to say here. So, I'll just say this. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Optimus, and Bumblebee journey to the core of Cybertron to find the disturbance and destroy the disturbance before it completely infects the world's core. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! See ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 15: Fight for the Core

Chapter 15: Fight for the Core

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Optimus, and Bumblebee drive to the entrance of the core but they see Decepticon guards but Bumblebee blasts them.

"There. Now let's hurry to the core." Bumblebee said.

"Race ya there!" Ken said.

"What's the point? You don't even know where it is." Kazooie said.

"Who asked ya, Birdbrain?" Ken asked.

"Will you two shut up?!" Carmelita demanded.

"Guys, focus! We need to hurry and..." Bumblebee cuts himself off as he accidentally hits a switch sounding sounding an alarm and the entrance closes.

"No. The Decepticons are locking down." Espio said.

"Sorry about that, Optimus." Bumblebee said.

"Do not worry, Bumblebee. Let's focus on our mission." Optimus said.

Later on the group blast through the door and ram through the debris and they all transform from their vehicle forms.

"Now THAT'S what I call an entrance." Knuckles said.

"Do you think we should have dialed it down a bit?" Cream asked.

"It had to be done, Cream." Bumblebee said.

"Good work, everyone. Now let's find Omega Supreme." Optimus said.

The group make their way to a viewing platform and they see what looks like a giant Autobot being blasted by Dark Energon.

"Omega Supreme...what have they done to you...?" Optimus asked horrified.

"Th-That's terrible. Th-They're torturing him..." Noel said.

"Poor guy..." Banjo said.

"Okay. It's official. Those Decepticons are complete bastards." Ken said.

"Mister Ken!" Cream berated.

"Ratchet, this is Optimus. We've located Omega Supreme. Can you access the terminal here remotely and find a way to free him?" Optimus asked.

 _"Negative, Optimus. The system's too well protected to hack. If you can find way to weaken their power grid, though, I might be able to get in."_ Ratchet said.

"It shall be done. Let's go." Optimus said.

The group make their way into an area and they see power cells.

"Those must be the power cells." Carmelita said.

"Yes. Autobots, blast them all." Optimus said.

"Roger that!" Bumblebee said as he starts shooting at the power cells.

"Leave some for me!" Ken said.

The group attack and then destroy the power cells and just then they hear the facility locking down.

 _"I'm in. Hmm...the whole facility seems to be in lock down mode. It's like they knew you were there."_ Ratchet said.

"That was my fault." Bumblebee said.

 _"I'll patch up a holomap ."_ Ratchet said as the holomap appears. _"There. The first thing you need to do is hack the main security console. It will cancel the lock down."_ Ratchet said.

"Th-That's a very good plan." Noel said.

Just then the door opens and Decepticons appear and attack the group.

"Decepticon trash." Carmelita said.

"Let's kick some metal butt!" Ken said.

The Decepticons attack the group but Optimus and Bumblebee shoot at some Decepticons while Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash while Grace uses Bite while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Fire while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers an uppercut while Espio throws three shurikens while Cream uses Omochao Bomb while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Banjo has Kazooie charge and the group defeat the Decepticons.

"We cannot waste more time here." Espio said.

"Espio is right. Let's hurry and try to save Omega Supreme." Optimus said.

The group hurry and they later arrive at a control center and Optimus accesses the control panel.

"W-Wow. Look at all of that hardware. It must have taken all of this to keep Omega Supreme locked up." Noel said.

"Well, Omega is one of the most toughest Autobits alive. You bet it takes this much." Bumblebee said.

 _"There should be two consoles to Omega's restraints. You'll have to deactivate them both to free him."_ Ratchet said.

"Roger that, Ratchet." Optimus said.

The group split up to find the consoles and Noel finds one of the consoles and activates it and Omega Supreme's left arm restraint is released.

 _"Alert! Omega restraint is offline."_ An alarm sounded.

"Good work. Just one more." Optimus said as he activates the other console and Omega Supreme's right arm restraint is now released.

"We did it." Bumblebee said.

 _"Alert! Alert! Omega's restraints are now offline! Prisoner designated as Omega Supreme is now unsecured."_ The alarm sounded.

"Status: Liberated." The Autobot named Omega Supreme said.

The group go down and meet Omega Supreme.

"W-Wow. He's h-huge..." Noel said.

"Holy crap! I want him to join us!" Ken said.

"He won't take orders from you." Kazooie said.

"New leader: Optimus Prime. Identified. Omega Supreme: Grateful." Omega Supreme said.

"We're glad you're free, Omega Supreme, but we need you to open the Omega Gate." Optimus said.

"Systems: Weak. Repairs: Required." Omega Supreme said.

"Ratchet. I need you here. Double time." Optimus said.

"Roger. I'm on my way." Ratchet said.

Later on Ratchet arrives.

"I'm here!" Ratchet said as he shoots a healing beam at Omega Supreme. "Keep me covered while I patch him up." Ratchet said.

While Ratchet is healing Omega Supreme he starts accessing the gate to the core to open.

"Omega Gate Sequence: Initiating." Omega Supreme said.

Just then Heartless robots and Spider Black Xetis appear and attack the group.

"The Heartless and the Black Xetis!" Noel said taking out her Keyblade.

"Damn them for bein' here!" Ken said.

"Keep those things off me!" Ratchet said.

The Robot Heartless shoot at the group while the Spider Black Xetis shoot webs to trap the group but Optimus slashes with his axe while Bumblebee shoots at them while Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Fire while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder but the Robot Heartless continue to shoot lasers at the group while the Spider Black Xetis attack with their venom but Grace tail whips while Carmelita spin kicks while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs while the Robot Heartless fire missiles but Knuckles delivers a drill punch while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Spider Black Xetis shoot more webs at the group while the Robot Heartless keep shooting lasers but Noel uses Edge Slash and then triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by a swing slash and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Did we win?" Bumblebee asked.

"No way in hell. They never make it easy for us." Ken said.

"Ken is right. Gear up and reload in case they come back." Optimus said.

"Omega Gate Sequence: Twenty-five percent complete." Omega Supreme said.

"I've restored his vital systems. Keep up the support." Ratchet said.

Just then more Spider Black Xetis and Robot Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash while Optimus slashes with his axe but the Robot Heartless shoot lasers at the group while the Spider Black Xetis attack with venom but Bumblebee shoots at them while Ken bashes with his guitar and then throws magic music bombs but the Spider Black Xetis shoot webs to trap the group but Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Banjo and Kazooie roll to attack but the Robot Heartless fire grenades at the group but Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt while Carmelita fires five electric shocks from her shock pistol but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs while the Robot Heartless fire their lasers at the group but Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a ninja kick while Grace uses Tackle but the Spider Black Xetis attack with venom while Robot Heartless shoot lasers but Noel casts Thunder and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Omega Gate Sequence: Seventy-five percent complete." Omega Supreme said.

"Ratchet, we can't keep this up forever. What's your status?" Optimus asked.

"I have Omega's prime capacitor's restored, but I still need more time." Ratchet said.

More Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and defeats them.

"Omega Gate Sequence: Complete. Core Entrance: Available." Omega Supreme said as the entrance to the core begins to open.

Just then a large Deceptico tank comes out of the entrance and start shooting at the group.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Knuckles said.

"He's huge." Banjo said.

"He doesn't look strong in the back. Get him from behind!" Bumblebee said.

"Autobots, Omega is nearly battle ready. Hold that Decepticon tank a little." Ratchet said.

The Decepticon tank shoots at the group but they dodge and Bumblebee and Optimus shoot at the rear of the tank while Noel strikes with her Keyblade at the rear and the Decepticon tank transforms.

"Almost there! I just need a little more time!" Ratchet said.

The Decepticon shoots blast beams at the group who dodge out of the way and Optimus slashes one of the Decepticon's arms off with his axe while Noel slashes at the other arm with her Keyblade while Bumblebee shoots from his blaster while Carmelita shoots electric shocks from her shock pistol while Ken casts Fire but the Decepticon fires another blast beam at the group but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Grace uses Bite while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Knuckles delivers an uppercut while Espio throws four shurikens.

"It's done." Ratchet said.

Omega Supreme activates his right arm's gravi ray and then sucks the Decepticon.

"Omega: Free. Omega: Smash!" Omega Supreme said as he rips the large Decepticon in half.

"Optimus, I'll need to complete Omega's repairs at headquarters." Ratchet said.

"Thanks, Ratchet. We'll continue without you." Optimus said as he and the others transform and drive into the Omega Gate. "Autobots, keep your optics sharp. The High Council warned me about the corruptive properties of Dark Energon. The farther we go, the more dangerous and corrupted Cybertron will appear." Optimus said as they arrive at a strange area.

Just then the group see what look like slugs destroying Dark Energon crystals.

"Wh-What is that?" Noel asked.

"They look like slugs! That's freakin' disgustin'!" Ken said.

"Are they enemies as well, Optimus?" Espio asked.

"They are a part of Cybertron's defenses. They will eat away at the Dark Energon." Optimus said.

"Optimus, the corruption sealed us in. We're stuck now." Bumblebee said looking at the crystals.

"Let me try." Optimus said as he uses his axe to chop through the crystals and they continue.

"Hmmm..." Espio said.

"What's wrong, Espio?" Banjo asked.

"I'm not sure, but we must be prepared for anything. I think something is coming." Espio said.

As the group continue they enter a large area and just then large Dark Energon crystals block their path.

"Great. We're stuck AND still stuck! This thing's even tough for me to punch through." Knuckles said.

"My axe can't cut through this much corruption, but now we have company." Optimus said as Decepticons appear and attack.

The Decepticons shoot at the group but Optimus and Bumblebee shoot back with their blasters while Noel performs a dash slash and then triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by Edge Slash while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace tail whips while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio throws shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles triple punches and they defeat the Decepticons.

Just then a growl is heard.

"Am I the only one who heard that?" Kazooie asked.

"No. I heard that too." Cream said.

Just then a giant slug breaks through a large Dark Energon crystal.

"Crap! It's one of those slugs!" Ken said.

"Easy now, Ken. The slugs will see us as allies." Optimus said.

"Let's keep moving." Banjo said.

The group continue through but then they stop at a dead end.

"Dammit! Another freakin' dead end!" Ken said.

"Now what?" Knuckles asked.

Just then they hear another growl.

"Eevee..." Grace said.

"It's that sound again..." Carmelita said and just then three more slugs break through the walls.

"And it's them again..." Banjo said.

"Look at their backs. Those look like turrets." Bumblebee said looking at the large turrets.

"I think they want us to ride them." Optimus said.

"How can you tell?" Noel asked.

"They can sense we're here to help." Optimus answered as he mounts on a slug.

The group does the same and they ride on the slugs to enter the Decepticon base and they use the slugs' turrets to blast at the Decepticons in their way.

"Is Megatron in here?" Carmelita asked.

"That's a possibility. It would make sense that he would want the core for himself. It's his most valuable asset." Optimus said.

The slugs enter an area but then they stop in their tracks.

"What's going on?" Cream asked.

"Something's got the slugs scared stiff." Kazooie said.

"Optimus, you think something's not right?" Noel asked.

"Autobots, get ready for anything." Optimus said and something that looks like a shadow figure passes through.

"Uh, did you see that?" Bumblebee asked.

"How could we have NOT see that?" Ken asked.

The shadow figure draws itself closer and it's revealed to be the boy that the group encountered back at Megatron's prison in Kaon.

"Oh, it's just that brat again." Knuckles said.

"Hello, losers. What are you doing in the core of Cybertron?" The boy asked.

"We're trying to find the source of the disturbance of the core and stop it from infecting it." Cream answered.

"Oh, really? Sorry, but I can't let you do that. I need the core infected with Dark Energon so that I can see to Cybertron being destroyed." The boy said.

"No way in hell we're letting you do that!" Ken said.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see what my Black Xeti friend thinks about that." The boy said as something appears behind him and it's a Black Xeti that looks like a humongous frog.

"A Black Xeti!" Noel said and the slugs try to move fast.

"I don't think so! FIRE!" The boy commanded as the frog Black Xeti delivers a huge acid shot at the ground the group are on and it melts underneath them.

"Optimus! The ground's collapsing!" Bumblebee said as the group fall into the depth.

"Hahahahahahahaha! What a bunch of losers! Fearmongers, one! Losers, ZERO! Come, my Black Xeti minion! We've got a world to destroy!" The boy said as he leaves and his frog Black Xeti follows him.

Noel, Grace, and Optimus wake up in an area but they don't see Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, and Bumblebee.

"Where are the others?" Noel asked.

"Autobots, report you positions." Optimus said.

 _"This is Bumblebee. Ken and Banjo and Kazooie are with me."_ Bumblebee said.

 _"This is Carmelita. Espio, Knuckles, and Cream and Cheese are with me. I don't see any of you."_ Carmelita said.

"I hope they're okay..." Noel said.

"Eevee." Grace said in agreement.

"We need to regroup. Move forward and stay in contact. Let's go, Noel." Optimus said.

"Right." Noel said.

Noel, Grace, and Optimus start moving until they see Carmelita, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles below them.

"There you all are." Noel said.

"Optimus, Noel, there are release gates blocking our way." Carmelita said.

"Hold on. I see a switch that might help." Optimus said pushing a switch opening the gates below.

"It worked." Knuckles said as they continue on.

"Carmelita, Noel, Grace, and I are blocked by a flood gate." Optimus said.

"Hold on. I think I see a switch that can help." Carmelita said.

 _"Optimus, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and I are encountered by a squad of Decepticons. We'll take care of them and then find you guys."_ Bumblebee said.

"We should hurry and find them before they get hurt." Carmelita said as she pushes a switch releasing the gate allowing Noel, Grace, and Optimus to meet with Carmelita, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles.

"Now let's find Bumblebee, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie." Noel said.

They make their way to the next area and they find Bumblebee, Ken, and Banjo and Kazooie.

"Are you all okay?" Cream asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for makin' you guys worry." Ken said.

"We can see you guys, but we can't seem to reach you." Banjo said.

"Then we'll find another way around." Optimus said.

The group keep moving until they come across a large Energon pool.

"Bumblebee, we've come across an Energon pool, but we have no way to get across." Optimus said.

"Hang on, Optimus. I'm at the control panel for that area." Bumblebee said as he activates the console making a bridge.

"Thanks, Bumblebee. We can cross now." Optimus said.

"Hang on. We're on our way to get to you." Carmelita said.

"I guess we'll stay put until you find us." Kazooie said.

The group later reunite and then make there way to an elevator and it takes them to the core.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"These are sacred grounds, Noel. The core provides Energon and life to all of Cybertron. It pains me to see it defiled this way." Optimus said.

Later on the group arrive at the entrance to the core.

"There's no telling what we'll find in there." Espio said.

"Indeed. Be ready for anything." Optimus said.

"By the way, Optimus, I'm glad to see you have stepped up and become the leader you meant to be." Carmelita said.

"Yeah, Optimus. What the hell took so long?" Ken asked.

"There will a story for that later." Optimus said.

The group enters the room where they see a large purple sphere with Dark Energon crystals on it.

"Oh, my...I can feel the raw energy from here..." Noel said.

"It's disgusting to see Dark Energon everywhere." Knuckles said.

"There's no more time to waste. We must destroy this corruption and..." Optimus was cut off.

"You will do NO such thing, you worthless pile of trash!" A voice said and it's the boy again and at his side is his frog Black Xeti and they appear in front of them.

"You again!" Ken said.

"This is our moment! Cybertron must die...NOW!" The boy said as he commands his frog Black Xeti to attach itself to the core.

"It's feeding off the core's Dark Energon!" Espio said.

"Autobots, destroy it!" Optimus said.

"I think not! Destroy them all and then destroy Cybertron!" The boy commanded and the frog Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Croaker sticks its tongue at the group who dodge but the tongue has deadly acid and trues to touch the group with it but the group avoid the acidic tongue and Optimus and Bumblebee shoot at Croaker who fires acid shots at the group who avoid the acid shots and Noel triple slashes at Croaker with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves but Croaker lashes with its tongue again at the group who dodge and Carmelita shoots five electric shots from her shock pistol while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Croaker shoots acid shots at the group again but Grace uses Tackle to strike at Croaker who delivers huge croak and sends Grace back but Noel grabs Grace and Knuckles delivers a drill punch at Croaker striking it but Croaker spits acid at Knuckles who dodges and Espio throws five shurikens at Croaker while Cream uses Omochao Bomb and it explodes on Crokaer but Croaker fires three acid shots at the group again but they dodge and Optimus slashes with his axe but Croaker delivers a huge croak to send Optimus back but Noel casts Blizzard on Croaker and then aerial slashes with her Keyblade followed by an aerial spin slash but Croaker lashes with its acidic tongue to get the group but they avoid the acidic tongue.

"We should watch out for that tongue." Noel said.

"I'll say. Not only is it nasty, but it's also acidic." Carmleita said.

Croaker lashes with its tongue again and then shoots acid shots at the group but they avoid the acid shots but Bumblebee shoots at Croaker who unleashes another huge croak and sends Bumblebee back but Optimus charges at slashes with his axe at Croaker who unleashes a stream of acid to get Optimus who dodges and delivers an axe swipe while Carmelita delivers a pistol swipe to strike at Croaker but Croaker whips with its acidic tongue again but Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Banjo has Kazooie charge but Croaker fires acid shots at the group but Grace charges and then tail whips to strike but Croaker retaliates with a tongue whip but Grace dodges and Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder but Croaker fires a giant acid shot at the group who dodge and Knuckles delivers a headbutt to strike at Croaker who fires four acid shots at Knuckles who dodges but Croaker delivers another huge croak but uses it to try and stun the group but Noel slide dashes and then slashes with her Keyblade followed by Edge Slash but Croaker spits acid at Noel who dodges and slashes with her Keyblade again but Croaker lashes with its acidic tongue but Noel dodges but after Croaker lashes its acidic tongue it leaves a trail of Dark Energon crystals.

"Watch out for the crystals!" Knuckles said.

"I'll blast our way through them!" Bumblebee said as he shoots and destroys the Dark Energon crystals and then tries to shoot at Croaker.

"I don't think so. Defend yourself!" The boy said as Croaker creates an acidic force field making the shots useless.

"Not good. Now my shots are useless!" Bumblebee said.

"It's being surrounded by that acid shield. We have to get rid of it." Carmelita said.

"But how can we do that?" Cream asked.

Croaker then starts to leave its acidic force field and starts drawing energy with its mouth.

"It's drawing power from Cybertron's core! Autobots, open fire!" Optimus said.

Optimus and Bumblebee shoot at Croaker's mouth but Croaker lashes with its tongue and then unleashes another trail of Dark Energon crystals but the group avoid the crystals and attack but Croaker creates another acidic force field and then begins drawing energy from the core again but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita shoots five shots from her shock pistol but Croaker shoots a stream of acid at the group who dodge but Croaker shoots four acid shots and then draws energy from the core again but Espio throws four shurikens while Cream throws an Omochao Bomb but Croaker lashes with its acidic tongue at the group but Grace finds a rock and then kicks it at Croaker's mouth while Knuckles punches another rock at Croaker's mouth but Croaker shoots another giant acid shot at the group and then draws energy from the core again but Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Fire getting Croaker who creates another acidic force field and shoots another stream of acid at the group who dodge out of the way and Croaker continues to draw energy from the core again but Noel casts Blizzard at Croaker's mouth but Croaker lashes its tongue while unleashing more Dark Energon crystals but the group avoid the crystals and Optimus fires shots from his blaster at Croaker while Noel casts Thunder and strikes at Croaker getting it.

"Give it everything you've got, Autobots!" Optimus said.

"What are you DOING?! Do NOT fail me! Kill 'em, kill 'em, KILL 'EM!" The boy commanded while jumping up and down like a spoiled brat.

Croaker fires three giant acid shots at the group who dodge but Croaker lashes with its acidic tongue and unleashes Dark Energon crystals but the group dodge the Dark Energon crystals but Croaker creates another acidic force field and starts drawing energy from the core but Optimus and Bumblebee shoot from their blasters to strike at Croaker's mouth again but Croaker unleashes a stream of acid at Optimus and Bumblebee who dodge and Croaker continues to draw energy from the core again but Knuckles picks up another rock and throws it at Croaker while Espio throws three shurikens and they get Croaker but Croaker fires five acid shots at the group who dodge but Croaker fires another stream of acid but the group dodge again and Croaker draws energy again from the core but Grace kicks another rock at Croaker while Cream throws another Omochao Bomb but Croaker lashes with its acidic tongue again and then draws energy but Carmelita fires electric shots from her shock pistol and gets Croaker while Banjo has Kazooie shoot more eggs but Croaker slams its acidic tongue and then unleashes more Dark Energon crystals but the group dodge and Croaker keeps drawing energy from the core but Ken throws magic music bombs while Noel casts Blizzard to strike but Croaker fires another acid stream but Noel casts Fire into Croaker's mouth and it causes it to be stunned due to the burn in its mouth allowing Bumblebee to shoot from his blaster while Optimus slashes with his axe while Knuckles triple punches and then drill punches while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Espio delivers ninja kicks while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Ken bashes his guitar while Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash and the group finish off Croaker who disappears into dark mist while being destroyed.

"We did it..." Noel said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" The boy yelled while jumping up and down like a spoiled brat again. "I'll remember this, losers! You haven't seen the last of me!" The boy yelled as he runs off.

"What a brat." Ken said.

"Good work, Autobots." Optimus said as he walks over to the core that's now emitting a bright white light. "The core...is now free from the dark influence of Dark Energon. No one, not even Megatron will have their hands on it." Optimus said.

"Does that mean Cybertron is safe now?" Banjo asked.

"We may still be at war with the Decepticons, but we will do our best to defend Cybertron from them." Optimus said.

"That's great. Just as long as we protected your home." Noel said and just then Noel sees the core releasing something and it's what looks like a Keyhole.

"Noel..." Espio stops talking.

"I know." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to shoot another beam at the Keyhole locking it and Cybertron is now safe from the darkness.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"Your home is now more safe. Even though you'll still be fighting the Decepticons, you're still fighting to protect what matters." Noel said.

"Yes. Let's go back home. Everyone is waiting." Optimus said as he transforms and drives out and others do the same.

Meanwhile somewhere in Iacon the boy is walking around the city while furious.

"That stupid Keyblade wielding girl! She has to show up and screw up EVERYTHING! I wanted this world to DIE!" The boy yelled and just then a projection of the azure and black armored knight appears before the boy.

 **"Porky, explain your status."** The azure and black armored knight said.

"Well, Master. The core of Cybertron was about to be completely infected, but that Keyblade wielding girl and her meddling friends along with the Autobots interfered." The boy named Porky informed.

 **"So you have failed to destroy this world."** The azure and black armored knight said.

"Wait! Cybertron may not be destroyed, but because I gained Megatron's trust, I got this." Porky said showing the purple heart shaped crystal.

 **"Ahhh, yes. Another Heart Crystal. Well done, Porky. Perhaps you are proven of worth after all. But be forewarned; fail me, and I shall have you sent to your doom and I shall devour your soul and heart!"** The azure and black armored knight said.

"Yes, Master. I'll return with the Heart Crystal shortly." Porky said as the projection disappears. "And while I'm at it, I'll have a little fun casuin' trouble for the Key witch! Hehehehehehehehehe!" Porky said as he disappears in a dark portal.

Back at Iacon the group make their way back to the High Council.

"Let us inform the High Council of our success to secure the core." Optimus said and then turns to the group. "And I'll see if I can have them promote you as part of my fighting force for your bravery and courage." Optimus said.

"That's really nice, Optimus, but...I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. My friends and I have our own journey to go to and we have to leave." Noel said.

"I see. Very well. I shall respect your decision, Noel." Optimus said.

"That's too bad. We could use you guys to help out with the rest of the fighting, but you guys gotta do what you gotta do, right?" Bumblebee said.

"What about you, Carmelita? Do you wish to remain in Cybertron and fight alongside me to ensure peace for Cybertron?" Optimus offered.

"Optimus, it was an excellent pleasure to fight by your side and help you stop the Decepticons and protect Cybertron, but I'm afraid I also must refuse. You see, I still have to hunt down a notorious criminal and bring him to justice. I cannot remain here." Carmelita said.

"Very well, Carmelita. You have fought bravely as well to protect Cybertron from evil. I wish you the best of luck on your own mission." Optimus said.

"Um, Optimus, even if we leave, can we come back and visit sometime?" Noel asked.

"Of course, Noel. You and your friends are welcome to Cybertron anytime for your valor." Optimus said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Looks like we're gonna miss ya guys." Ken said.

"Yes. Good luck, Noel." Optimus said.

"And remember..." Bumblebee stops talking.

"Till all are one." Optimus and Bumblebee said.

"Let's go, Bumblebee." Optimus said as he transforms and drives off.

"Take care, guys." Bumblebee said as he transforms and drives.

"Ya know, I think I'm gonna miss bein' this way." Ken said.

"Yeah. Me too." Knuckles said.

"Why's that?" Banjo asked.

"Ya gotta admit transformin' into a vehicle is pretty awesome." Ken said.

"Yes. It is unique, but now we must depart from here." Espio said.

"Um, Carmelita, you said you're hunting down someone. A criminal? Who is it?" Noel asked.

"His name is Sly Cooper. He's nothing more than a notorious thief. He and his little pals in his Cooper Gang have escaped from me before I wound up here. I'm going to bring him to justice, no matter what." Carmelita explained.

"Do you want to come with us and we can help you find this Sly Cooper." Noel said.

"You'd do that?" Carmelita asked

"Yes. I'm searching for someone too. Not to bring to justice. It's someone I care about." Noel said.

"You seem kind enough to offer such a thing, Noel. Okay then. I'll come along to help you find who you're looking for." Carmelita said.

"And I'll try to help you find who you're looking for." Noel said.

"So, we off?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to create another light portal.

"How did...?" Carmelita stops talking.

"Trust me, you'll get used it during this adventure." Kazooie said.

"Let's get going." Noel said as she goes into the light portal and Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita enter the light portal and they leave Cybertron.

* * *

 **Another chapter over and that concludes Noel's time in Cybertron! What did you guys think of that? Did you like it? Let me know. I'm REALLY enjoying writing this story! I'll have more fun writing another chapter too. Again, I got nothing else to say so, next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita arrive at a new world and they meet a boy who is studying a mysterious blade. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. See you next time!**


	17. Chapter 16: Welcome to Colony 9

Chapter 16: Welcome to Colony 9

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita leave Cybertron and return to the space area and the group revert back to their normal forms while Carmelita is now an orange furred fox with blue hair tied to a long braid, wearing a blue short top showing her torso with a tan long sleeved coat over the blue short top, blue pants, yellow gloves, brown boots, a gold officer badge around her neck, and an earring on her left ear.

"Well, that's another world saved." Knuckles said.

"So all you guys do is save a world?" Carmelita asked.

"Y-Yes." Noel answered.

"Now we gotta go to a new one." Banjo said.

"But which one?" Ken asked.

Noel then sees a world that has a plain and a place that looks like a village.

"I think we should go there next." Noel said.

"Good enough for me." Kazooie said.

"Let a rip, Noel!" Ken said.

Noel uses her Keyblade to create a light trail at the world and then creates a light portal and Noel goes into the light portal and the others follow her.

In what looks like a plain area metal like sounds were heard and there are metal parts around the plain.

"A Mechon M71!" A voice said and it's a male voice. "I bet I can use its optical system to align one of the Anti-Air Batteries." The male voice added and then lets out a groan while throwing a metal part away. "No good. It's broken." The male voice and it's revealed to be a boy with short blond hair, has blue eyes, wearing a red hooded sleeveless shirt over a black long sleeved shirt, brown shorts, pads on his knees, and brown shoes looking at the metal parts. "The joint section...it's buckled." The boy said as he throws another metal part away. "It's completely useless." The boy then lies down on the ground while a dragonfly lands on his arm but then he notices something from afar and it's another metal part. "An M69!" The boy runs over to the metal part. "It's armour would be perfect for making a shield!" The boy said as he starts to lift the metal part. "If I could just get it off! I should be able to..." The boy stops talking as the metal part starts acting up making him get back.

"Shulk!" A voice called as another person comes and it's another boy with spiky orange hair, wearing a sleeveless green and orange top while showing his torso, armbands on both arms, black pants with grey knee pads, and black and orange shoes and the boy runs at the metal part and knocks it back with what looks like a white weapon with a blade under it.

"Reyn!" The boy named Shulk said.

Just then the metal part is not a metal part but a metal shell with a creature in it.

"It's not a Mechon! It's just a Krabble!" Shulk said while taking out his weapon which is a sword. "It was using the Mechon armour as a shell!" Shulk said.

"I'll lure it away and topple it! When it's down, use your Arts to finish it off!" Reyn said.

In a different part of the plain the light portal appears and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around the plain.

"Wow. This place looks really beautiful." Knuckles said.

"So what do we do?" Carmelita asked.

"Well, we should see if we can find any Black Xetis or Heartless. The Keyhole also has to be found." Noel said.

"There could be a good chance your brother is here too." Banjo said.

"Let's take a look around." Espio said.

"Okay." Noel said and the group start looking around the plain.

Meanwhile Shulk and Reyn quickly defeated the Krabble.

"That was a close one." Shulk said.

"I'll say. You really shouldn't have..." Reyn was cut off by something appearing and it's Soldier Heartless appearing and Zombie Black Xetis rising from the ground. "What the...?!" Reyn asked.

"Just what are these? They don't look like Mechon." Shulk said.

"I dunno what they are, but you'd better watch yourself. They don't look like a friendly bunch." Reyn said as the Soldier Heartless and Zombie Black Xetis attack.

Meanwhile the group explore around the plains trying to search for something but as they keep exploring Noel hears something from a distance.

"Noel, what's wrong?" Cream asked.

"I'm hearing fighting. You think someone's in trouble?" Noel asked.

"Could be. We'd better go check out what's going on." Knuckles said.

The group hurry to where the fighting is taking place and they arrive at the different part of the plain where they see two boys fighting against Soldier Heartless and Zombie Black Xetis.

"Black Xetis and Heartless! Those two are fighting, but they look like they need help." Noel said.

"Then let's get out there and help them!" Carmelita said.

Noel runs to the fight and gets in front of the two boys with her Keyblade in her hand.

"Huh? What're you think you're..." Reyn was cut off by Noel.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." Noel said getting ready to fight.

"Thanks. Reyn, we should trust her and fight with them." Shulk said.

"Whatever works." Reyn said.

The Soldier Heartless spin attack at the group and the boys but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder while Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves but the Zombie Black Xetis throws their limbs at the group but Espio throws four shurikens while Cream throws an Omochao Bomb while Grace uses Bite but the Soldier Heartless leap attack at the group but Carmelita delivers a spin kick and then shoots an electric shot from her shock pistol while Knuckles double punches and then delivers an uppercut but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise from the ground to attack while the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms at the group but Shulk delivers a slash with his sword and then uses Back Slash while Reyn slams his weapon at the Zombie Black Xetis but the Soldier Heartless spin attack at the group while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Shulks uses his Back Slash again while Reyn slams his weapon again while Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles delivers a drill punch while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Grace tail whips while Banjo and Kazooie roll attack while Ken casts Blizzard while Noel uses Edge Slash and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade and the group defeat the Soldier Heartless and the Zombie Black Xetis.

"Are you two okay?" Noel asked.

"We are now. That was a really close one. Thanks a lot." Shulk said.

"It was our pleasure." Cream said.

"I had a feeling the Black Xetis and the Heartless'd be here." Ken said.

"So that's what those things were called? I've never heard of their likes before. You seem to know them quite well." Shulk said.

"Yeah. We run into 'em a lot." Kazooie said.

"I'll admit, you guys aren't bad at fightin'." Reyn said and then he turns to Shulk. "Man, Shulk, what were you doing wandering off by yourself?! Stay where I can keep an eye on you. It's pretty dangerous outside of the colony. There are all kinds of monsters, just like the ones we just fought." Reyn said.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, though, we got the Krabble's shell. Everyone in the colony's gonna be really happy." Shulk said.

"Colony...?" Noel asked confused.

"I'm more worried about you than that shell. Knowing what you're like, at least you'll make a decent weapon of it." Ryen said. "The Scrap Driver's excellent." Reyn added.

"I just learned by watching Dickson make weapons." Shulk said.

"Still, Dunban's weapon still beats them all." Reyn said.

"Right. The Monado..." Shulk said.

"The what now?" Ken asked confused.

"The Monado is a sacred weapon wielded by Dunban. I'm hoping to figure out the secret of its powers one day." Shulk said.

"You will, Shulk. Hey, we should get back to the colony. I can't be late for drills again, or else old Square-tache is gonna kill me." Reyn said.

"Square-tache?" Shulk asked.

"Who is that?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, the Defense Force Colonel. Yeah, he's kinda scary." Shulk said.

"Tell me about it." Reyn said and he turns to the group. "You guys should come along to the colony too. I think you'd like it there." Reyn said.

"Okay then. We'd like to look at your home." Noel said.

"Great. Look, Reyn, I'm sorry for making you come all this way out here during your break." Shulk said.

"Don't worry about it. These guys even risked their necks to help us deal with those creatures." Reyn said and he walks to the group. "By the way, I'm Reyn and that's my friend, Shulk. We never got your names." Reyn said.

"I'm N-Noel." Noel introduced.

"Name's Ken." Ken introduced.

"I'm Banjo." Banjo introduced.

"Kazooie." Kazooie introduced.

"I am Espio." Espio introduced.

"My name is Cream and this is Cheese." Cream introduced herself and Cheese.

"Knuckles." Knuckles introduced.

"Carmelita Fox." Carmelita introduced.

"And this is Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced Grace.

"It's really nice to meet you all." Shulk said.

"Likewise. So, which way is your colony?" Noel asked.

"Just follow us. We know how to get there." Reyn said.

"Please lead the way." Noel said.

Shulk and Reyn make their way through the plain and the group follow them through the plain while looking out for Black Xetis or Heartless that could appear and they continue on through the plain to follow Shulk and Reyn the way to the colony and later on they arrive at different part of the plain and then they see something from afar and it looks like a village.

"There it is: Colony 9." Reyn said as he and Shulk make their way to Colony 9 and the group follow them into the colony entrance. "Welcome to Colony 9. I'd give you guys the grand tour of this place, but I'd better be at HQ. Shulk, you going to the Weapon Development Lab?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah. When I've sold any parts I can't use." Shulk answered.

"Okay then. See ya later. Hey, while you're off to the Weapon Development Lab, you don't mind showing our new friends around the colony, do ya?" Reyn asked.

"Not at all." Shulk answered and Reyn nods.

"You guys make yourselves at home here." Reyn said to the group and then walks off.

"So which way is that Weapon Development Lab?" Banjo asked.

"It's up ahead in the colony. Follow me." Shulk said.

The group follow Shulk through Colony 9 and while making their way Shulk also shows them around and introduces the inhabitants and they make their way to the Weapon Development Lab and while exploring the colony the group also keep a lookout for Black Xetis or Heartless but there are none so far and they keep going through Colony 9 and later on Shulk and the group arrive at a different place in the colony which is the Central Plaza and then Shulk leads the group to a different place that looks like a fortress and they look around.

"You idiots! What the hell are you playing at?!" A voice yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"Oh, that's Colonel Vangarre. It looks like he's gonna explode." Shulk said.

The group see a man that has a red mustache and wearing armor yelling at some soldiers.

"Crashing the mobile artillery into a house?! How long have you been on the force?!" The man named Vangarre demanded.

"We're sorry, Sir. It's just that we were trying to go as fast as we could, like you ordered." One of the soldiers said.

"But it's impossible to get back to the Military District in only forty seconds." Another soldier said.

"I don't want any excuses! Champions don't WHINE! They WIN!" Vangarre shouted.

"Yes, Sir." The soldiers said.

"You're both disgraces to the uniform! Are you really forgetting the shame you brought on this force during joint manoeuvres with Colony 6?! Stick your backs into it, you maggots! MOVE IT!" Vangarre shouted.

"Yes, Sir." The soldiers said.

"Get the artillery back to the Military District, double time!" Vangarre commanded. "Then I want a million press-ups from both of you! You'd better not stop until your biceps explode!" Vangarre yelled.

"Wow. Talk about a nice guy." Kazooie said.

"That's Colonel Vangarre for ya." Shulk said.

"Colonel, we can't move the artillery." The first soldier said.

"What?! You'd better give me a good damn reason why!" Vangarre yelled.

"Well, the impact of the crash damaged the ether conduction cable. The ether fuel proceeded to leak out and now the cylinder is is empty." The first soldier said.

"Then change the cylinder! Can't you even do something simple like that?!" Vangarre demanded.

"The artillery cylinders have all been used up. It'll be three days until more come in, Sir." The second soldier said.

"I told you idiots to keep a stock of fuel in reserve!" Vangarre snapped.

"Sorry, Sir." The first solder said.

"You're nothing but slackers!" Vangarre yelled as he punches one of the soldiers in the face.

"Now that just wasn't very nice!" Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Who does he think he is to treat his men like this?!" Carmelita asked.

"Man, and you guys called ME jerk." Ken said.

"You are a jerk. You and that dunderhead of a colonel have something in common." Kazooie said.

"Is he always like this?" Noel asked.

"Yep. Same old colonel. At this rate, the men will all be dead before they see any action." Shulk said.

"So which way to the Weapon Development Lab now?" Banjo asked.

"It's this way. Follow me." Shulk said.

The group follow Shulk into the building in front of them and they go through the building are now in the Weapon Development Lab and are now in a room with machinery and at the end of the room is what looks like a red blade with a hole at the near end center.

"What is that?" Espio asked.

"That's the Monado blade." Shulk said.

"All right, Shulk. How are ya?" A voice asked and they turn to see a man with blond hair that's tied to a long ponytail and blond mustache, wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a grey sleeveless vest over the blue shirt, white pants, grey boots, brown finger less gloves, and a red bandanna and is carrying some papers.

"Dickson! When did you get back to Colony 9?" Shulk asked.

"Just now. I know you've been busy. Looks like your Monado research has been going well." The man named Dickson said. "I made the right choice leaving you in charge." Dickson said and Shulk rubs the back of his head bashfully.

"Your research notes helped." Shulk said.

Dickson then notices the group.

"Are these guys new around here?" Dickson asked.

"Y-Yes, sir. My name is N-Noel and these are my friends, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"Good to meet you all. Welcome to Colony 9." Dickson said and then walks to the Monado. "So, Shulk, can you activate the Monado now?" Dickson asked.

"Well, anyone can activate it. The problem is controlling it." Shulk answered.

"Yeah. For everyone except him." Dickson said.

"Yes. If anyone other than Dunban were to control the Monado, we could surpass any military force in the world." Shulk said.

"Really now?" Ken asked.

"You think so? What are these hidden functions you mentioned?" Dickson asked.

"It's still only conjecture, but it's starting to look like the Monado might be something far more significant than just a weapon for defeating Mechon." Shulk said.

"Mechon?" Knuckles asked.

"What of the evidence to support your theory?" Dickson asked.

"It's the symbol that appears in the center when it's activated. What I know is, the central piece is made from the multilayered glass. The symbol appears on the top layer and each layer is constructed differently." Shulk said.

"So it's possible that other symbols could appear on different layers?" Dickson asked.

"Which means..." Shulk stops talking.

"The Monado might conceal even more power. Is that right?" Dickson asked and Shulk nods.

"If we could just unlock the Monado's power..." Shulk stops talking as he places his hand on the Monado's center and thinks.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Dunban! Dunban!" A female voice yelled as a man is being carried on a lifting pad by two soldiers while Shulk is with him._

 _"Prioritize the most severely injured! Come on! MOVE IT!" Vangarre yelled._

 _"Dunban!" Shulk said._

 _"Don't look like that. I haven't gone yet." The man named Dunban said. "Shulk..." Dunban then whispers something in Shulk's ear making Shulk stunned and stops moving while the others move on and Shulk looks back at the Monado blade. "It was the Monado. It was...controlling me... Even so...it saved us...saved our future... Next...it will be up to you..." Dunban said._

 _Flashback End._

"Dunban..." Shulk said.

"Sh-Shulk, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, Noel." Shulk answered.

"Hey, I'd better get the supplies delivered to the Defense Force." Dickson said as he turns to leave. "I'll drop round the HQ and see how they're gettin' on." Dickson said.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." Shulk said.

"It's nice meeting you, Mister Dickson." Cream said.

"Likewise." Dickson replied as he turns to Shulk. "Listen, Shulk, you've been spending too much time in the lab. Either that or rummaging for junk in the scrap yard. It ain't really healthy for a kid your age. That's why you're always lookin' so pasty. You should get out, get some fresh air for a while, show these new people around here. I'm off." Dickson said as he leaves.

"C'mon." Shulk said as he leaves and the group follows.

Later on in the evening in a building a tan shirtless man with semi-long black hair and wearing black pants and brown boots is sitting on a bed while trying to move his arm.

"Dunban! Are you awake yet?" A female voice asked and the man named Dunban sees a blonde woman coming upstairs and is carrying a tray.

"Time to eat already? You didn't have to bring it in. You could have just called me." Dunban said as the woman sets the tray down.

"Don't be silly. Do you want me to feed you?" The woman offered but Duban chuckles.

"Don't treat me like an invalid. I'm better than I was a year ago." Dunban said.

"Much better. I thought I'd lost you back then." The woman said.

"Yeah, but now I'm almost well enough to handle the Monado again." Dunban said.

"Dunban, don't say that! The Mechon have gone now! Why would you say that?!" The woman demanded.

"I just mean I'm prepared. Sorry." Dunban said.

"Okay. More importantly, eat up before it gets cold. I made something really special today." The woman said.

"Don't feel like you need to stay here then, Fiora. Go and make your next delivery. I think our new friend, Morgiana would like to help ya out with that." Dunban said. "I'm sure you'd like Shulk to try some while it's still hot?" Dunban asked.

"That's okay. Shulk has no sense of taste. He'll say it's delicious even if it's stone cold." Fiora said.

"In which case, today he could actually mean it." Dunban said.

"Maybe." Fiora said.

"Fiora, I'm fine. Off you go." Dunban said.

"Okay then." Fiora said as she gets up and leaves. "Oh, Dunban...thanks." Fiora said as she leaves.

Dunban tries to move but his right arm is still in pain and he looks at a photo.

"I'm not finished yet. I have to be prepared to use the Monado again." Dunban said.

Fiora starts to leave the house but then she runs into someone.

"Hey, Fiora!" The person said and it's Dickson.

"Dickson!" Fiora said.

"You look like you're in a hurry. Where're you off to?" Dickson asked.

"I thought I'd take some food to Shulk. I'm on my way to the lab right now." Fiora answered.

"Shulk's not there right now." Dickson said.

"Really?" Fiora asked.

"I sent him out to get some fresh air and show his new friends around the colony. You know where he'll have gone." Dickson said.

"Outlook Park. Did you just say Shulk has new friends?" Fiora asked.

"That's right. I'd suspect they're with him at Outlook Park. Nice people they are." Dickson said.

"Okay then. Thank you, Dickson. I'd like to meet those new friends of his." Fiora said.

Fiora goes through Colony 9 and just then she runs into a girl with pink hair tied to a side ponytail on the left side and pink eyes, a short white dress with a rope around her waist, leg chains on her wrists, a necklace around her neck, and is barefooted.

"Fiora. There you are." The girl said.

"Oh, hello, Morgiana. Are you coming back to the house?" Fiora asked.

"I was about to, but you seem to be going through the colony. May I ask what you're doing?" The girl named Morgiana asked.

"I'm on my to Outlook Park to find Shulk and his new friends." Fiora answered.

"How is Dunban?" Morgiana asked.

"He says he's fine. I think we should leave him alone for now." Fiora answered and Morgiana nods.

"I'll go with you and help you find Shulk." Morgiana said.

"You don't have to." Fiora said.

"I feel like I do. You did help me when I was lost. I've been grateful to you." Morgiana said bowing to Fiora.

"Now, Morgiana, it was nothing. You don't need to bow. I was being helpful. Though, if you feel like helping me, then I'll allow it." Fiora said.

"Thank you. Please lead the way." Morgiana said.

Fiora and Morgiana leave Colony 9 and they arrive at the plain to find Shulk and they make their way to Outlook Park and they find stairs and climb up the stairs until they reach a hill like area and they find Shulk sitting on a bench and the group are with him and the two walk to Shulk.

"The Monado..." Shulk said.

"Is it more than just a weapon?" Espio asked.

"Well, it's the only sword that's effective against the Mechon's armour." Shulk answered.

"The Mechon? The hell is that?" Ken asked.

"Is there a secret to the Monado?" Noel asked.

"They say before time began, it was wielded by the Bionis. The same Bionis that we all live on. The Monado must have a secret. That's how Dunban was able to destroy so many Mechon. It's also why he lost the use of his right arm. I need to unlock the secret of its power..." Shulk said.

"If you'd like, Shulk, we can help you find out its secret. We may be new about this Monado, but we can still help how we can." Noel said.

"You would? Thanks, Noel." Shulk said.

"Shulk!" A voice called and the group turn to see Fiora and Morgiana.

"Fiora!" Shulk said.

"I thought you'd like some food." Fiora said.

"Thanks." Shulk said.

"Are these your new friends?" Fiora asked looking at the group.

"Yeah. They helped me and Reyn back at the plain." Shulk answered.

"Hello. I'm N-Noel and that's Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"It's to meet you, Noel. I'm Fiora and this is Morgiana." Fiora said.

"Hello." Morgiana said.

"Hey, another pink haired chick like you, Noel." Ken said making Noel blush at her pink hair.

"Hey! Show some consideration, Ken!" Carmelita said.

"What? I was kiddin'!" Ken said and the group, Shulk, and Fiora start laughing.

Later on Fiora gives Shulk the food and he starts eating.

"This is great! It tastes good." Shulk said.

"Really?" Fiora asked.

"It's amazing. Truly." Shulk said.

"Shulk, you say that everyday." Fiora said.

"Not quite. Your food's always delicious. Today, it's amazing." Shulk said.

"You mean it?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah." Shulk answered.

"Thank goodness. I used some special herbs and spices today. If you said it was just as same as usual, I'd know you had no sense of taste." Fiora said.

"What?" Shulk asked.

"Oh, nothing." Fiora said.

"Women..." Ken said and just then Morgiana presses her feet against the ground shocking Ken. "Whoa!" Ken screamed as he sits down scared stiff as he sees Morgiana's face puffed with anger.

"I like this girl already." Kazooie said.

"So, Noel, where are you and your friends from?" Fiora asked.

"Oh, um...we're from a different...colony very far away." Noel said.

"We're from...Colony 5." Banjo said.

"Colony 5?" Shulk asked.

"Y-Yeah...that's right..." Cream said.

"Uh, hey! The breeze feels great, huh?" Ken asked.

"Oh, yeah. I've forgotten how the quiet feels like." Shulk said.

"That's because you've been spending too much time with Reyn. You're getting used to all the noise he makes." Fiora said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Shulk said.

"It's so peaceful. I think you've been enjoying Colony 9 for the first time." Fiora said.

"Yeah. Everyone is nice there." Noel said.

"'Cept for that colonel. He's a real bastard." Ken said.

"Ken!" Cream berated for Ken's cursing.

"I just hope everyday could be like this." Fiora said.

Just then the two start to hear something.

"That's debris siren." Shulk said.

"Strange. There hasn't been much falling lately." Fiora said.

They then see cannons firing green beams in the sky destroying something which are debris falling.

"There could be more on the way." Shulk said.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..." Noel said.

"Eevee..." Grace said.

"The Anti-Air Batteries can't protect us out here. We should get back to the lab." Shulk said.

"Yeah." Fiora said.

"Can we come along?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course you can. C'mon." Shulk said.

The group start to make their way from the Outlook Park and head back to Colony 9 to get back to the lab and later on they return to the entrance of Colony 9 and go through the colony to return to the Weapon Development Lab where they find Reyn taking the Monado blade.

"Hey! It's that guy that was with ya, Shulk! Back at the plain!" Knuckles said.

"Reyn?!" Fiora asked.

"Reyn! What're you doing?!" Shulk demanded.

"Sh-Shulk?! No, I was just..." Reyn stops talking as the Monado's center start to glow and it's causing Reyn to lose control and starts slashing at the group.

"Wh-What's happening?" Noel asked.

Just then the Monado's edge starts to open while glowing blue and Reyn is still losing control and slashes around the room and then Reyn slashes at Fiora.

"FIORA!" Shulk shouted.

"Oh, no!" Cream said.

"Put it down!" Carmelita said.

Reyn then falls to the ground and releases the Monado and then a symbol on its center appears.

"Reyn!" Shulk said running to him.

"Are you okay, Fiora?" Morgiana asked.

"Yes. I'm all right." Fiora answered.

"It's broken!" Shulk said examining the Monado.

"What do you mean by broken?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah! In case ya haven't noticed...FIORA ALMOST FREAKIN' DIED!" Ken shouted.

"But she's not hurt, is she?" Shulk asked. "Don't worry. The Monado can't cut people." Shulk said.

"Oh, well...that's a relief." Noel said.

"But what were YOU thinking, Reyn?!" Knuckles demanded.

"Sorry. I wanted to ask Shulk a favour, but he wasn't here. I saw the Monado and then..." Reyn was cut off by Shulk.

"I know I've been here a lot, but even I need fresh air at times." Shulk said.

"How are you feeling after what just happened?" Espio asked and Reyn doesn't say anything.

"We have to be careful with the Monado. It's not a toy." Shulk said.

"Yeah, man. I know. I wanted to look at it for a little while. I didn't think it could have done that. I'm sorry." Reyn said.

"Mistakes happen, Reyn. That's how we learn from them." Noel said and Reyn nods.

"But is what you said true, Shulk? About the Monado not cutting people?" Reyn asked.

"The pattern in that circle or is it a symbol? I think it shows which power the Monado has at the moment." Shulk said picking up the Monado.

"Ya don't think that's a symbol, do ya?" Ken asked.

"Well...if I could just find a way to increase the number of symbols, I should..." Shulk stops talking.

"I'm sure that's all very clever, but why were you more worried about the Monado and not me, Shulk?!" Fiora asked.

"Seriously?" Ken asked and Morgiana stomps her feet and causes the ground to crack under her scaring Ken again.

"Fiora, it wasn't that. I'm sure that Shulk just explained why." Noel said.

"That's not the point!" Fiora said.

"S-Sorry." Shulk said backing off but then the Monado hits something causing it to open and energy starts to surge through Shulk.

"Sh-Shulk!" Noel said taking out her Keyblade and then starts running to him.

"No! Stay back, Noel!" Shulk said as energy is released and both Noel and Shulk start having visions.

 _"Look at you! Worthless without the Monado!"_ A voice yelled.

 _"Until I've scrapped each and every one of you!"_ Another voice said.

 _"So of course I want to get my revenge!"_ Another voice said.

 _"Your blade...it did not cut deep through deep enough."_ Another voice said.

After the vision everyone looks at Noel and Shulk concerned.

"Noel?! Shulk?!" Ken asked.

"What on Bionis happened?!" Reyn asked.

"Reyn...Fiora...Noel..." Shulk said.

"Are you both okay? Did it hurt?" Fiora asked.

"No..." Shulk answered. "Reyn, when you held the Monado, didn't you see anything?" Shulk asked.

"You mean...like a blue blade made of light came out. The same thing just now?" Reyn asked.

"I don't mean that. A feeling like time had stopped and then..." Shulk stopped talking.

"Time stopped? Kinda like Chaos Control..." Knuckles said.

"So was it only me who saw that?" Shulk asked.

"N-No...I experienced that too..." Noel said.

"That sounds strange. Is it another Monado thing?" Fiora asked.

"Who knows?" Ken asked.

"Anyway, no matter how good a sword it is, if that happens when you hold it... Looks like Dunban really is the only one who can use it." Reyn said.

"I won't let my brother use it ever again! Not after what it did to him..." Fiora said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that..." Reyn said.

"Anyway, the point is...I'm fine. What about, Noel?" Shulk asked.

"I-I'm okay." Noel answered.

"Though to be honest, this has happened a few times before. I've been researching the Monado for a long time. But you, Noel, you said it affected you too. How?" Shulk asked.

"I-I'm not sure...maybe it was because of my Keyblade... and it somehow interacted with the Monado..." Noel answered.

"Your what?" Reyn asked.

"Noel's weapon." Ken said.

"You saw it when we helped you guys fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless back at the plain." Kazooie said.

"Stop changing the subject! Don't act like it was nothing." Fiora said.

"Fiora, don't worry about it." Shulk said. "Anyway, Reyn, what is it that you wanted to ask me about?" Shulk asked.

"Right. Old Square-tache has gone and put me on punishment duty. Fancy tagging along?" Reyn asked.

"Punishment?" Shulk asked.

"For what? That colonel was pretty pissed today. Did he attack you?" Ken asked.

"Well, whether he hit me was neither here nor there, although, actually, he did end up attacking me." Reyn said. "That ain't all. He made me do a thousand squats and sit-ups." Reyn said.

"What a jerk." Knuckles said.

"Now, I have to go all the way to the Mag Mell Ruins and back." Reyn said.

"So you have to go and collect the Ether Cylinders?" Shulk asked.

"That's it. They're used to power the mobile artillery. It looks like the damage's been repaired. But it can't move without the ether energy. It seems like the fueling station's all out of stock." Reyn said.

"Is the mobile artillery that big machine that crashed in the Residential District?" Fiora asked.

"Yeah. Probably." Shulk asked.

"You know your way around, right?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll go with you." Shulk said and then turns to the group. "Noel, do you want to help out?" Shulk asked.

"Sure." Noel answered.

"Great. Thanks, guys." Reyn said.

"Hold on. The Meg Mell Ruins are in Tephra Cave, right? I heard that there's a Mell Lizard nest there. I can't take it if anything happened to Shulk and his new friends. Shulk's delicate, but not like you, Reyn." Fiora said.

"What're you on about?" Reyn asked.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself and Noel and her friends are pretty good fighters." Shulk said.

"But..." Fiora stops talking.

"Okay. I get it. I'll make you a promise. Shulk and his new friends won't have a scratch." Reyn said.

"A promise won't mean much coming from you. I'll go with you and make sure they won't get hurt." Morgiana said.

"Are you sure, Morgiana?" Fiora asked.

"You can trust me, right?" Morgiana asked.

"I do." Fiora said.

"What and you don't trust me? How come she gets to..." Reyn was cut off by Morgiana having a puffed face and slams her feet to the ground again scaring Reyn. "On second thought, the more the merrier. Welcome aboard, Morgiana." Reyn said.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Morgiana said as Fiora leaves the lab.

The group leave the lab and make their way out of Colony 9 and return to the plain area and later on they arrive at Tephra Hill and they arrive an entrance to a cave.

"You forgot something!" A voice said and it's Firoa.

"Fiora, do you not trust me?" Morgiana asked.

"Of course I do, Morgiana. It's just that you guys will be needing the transport cases." Fiora said taking out capsules. "I'll be coming along as well. It's better to come along than to sit at home and worry about you." Fiora said.

"Okay. Thank you, Fiora." Noel said.

"No problem. Let's get going." Fiora said.

"I knew she didn't trust me." Reyn said.

"I don't trust you either." Morgiana said.

"Let's get a move on. We haven't gotten time to waste." Carmelita said.

The group enter the Tehpra Cave.

"So this is the Tephra Cave?" Cream asked.

"Yep. Looks like it." Shulk said.

"Let's go find this Mag Mell Ruin." Noel said.

The group start going through the Tephra Cave to search for the Mag Mell Ruins and they continue to search the caves until they arrive at a different area.

"Are these the Mag Mell Ruins?" Morgiana asked.

"You haven't been here before?" Reyn asked.

"Hey, we haven't been here either." Ken said.

"Neither have I." Fiora said.

"The Defense Force often uses it for training, but I come here to do research. It's not really a place people go to." Shulk said.

"Not a surprise. There are monsters around here that use Mechon parts for armour." Reyn said.

"Was this place built by the Mechons?" Fiora asked.

"I don't think so. There's a path for people to get in. It might have been a vehicle of some kind." Shulk said.

"Like the Defense Force hover transports?" Reyn asked.

"A vehicle? It's too big..." Carmelita said.

"It's amazing technology. I wonder what kind of people made it..." Shulk said.

"Don't ask us because we don't anything about this." Knuckles said.

"We should keep moving." Espio said.

"Espio's right. The Ether Cylinders are up ahead." Shulk said.

"Okay." Noel said.

The group continue on and go through the Mag Mell Ruins to find the Ether Cylinders and later on they find a hole at the end and they are now out of the cave and are back outside and are in a different plain and they another entrance to somewhere.

"There it is! It's right here! Thanks for the help, Shulk!" Reyn said.

"Hey! What about us?! We helped too, ya know!" Ken said.

"Yeah. Thanks too. I'll start collecting them up. You guys hold on a second." Reyn said.

As Reyn starts collecting Ether Cylinders the others start to wait.

"It's full of Ether Cylinders..." Noel said.

"Yeah, but why do we have to come all the way up here to get them?" Fiora asked.

"Does it matter?" Kazooie asked.

"Well, it's just that there should be an Ether Cylinder fueling station in the colony." Fiora said.

"Refining ether takes a long time down there and sometimes cylinderisation fails. There are so many cylinders here for us already. It's more reliable than making them ourselves." Shulk said.

"Right. And Colony 9's Anti-Air Batteries and mobile artillery are standardized for these cylinders. That way, they can be used straight away." Reyn explained.

"I see." Noel said.

"This place seems to be in good condition." Morgiana said.

"Especially considering it's ancient." Fiora said.

"It might be... There's some kind of technology being used to preserve it. It's such a shame we don't understand its secret." Shulk said.

"Shulk...are you referring to..." Noel stops talking.

"I'll solve it one day and show you. If it's just technology that someone created in the past, it's not incomprehensible. We'll understand it one day." Shulk said.

"Don't try too hard. We can come and get Ether Cylinders whenever we need them. Besides, it's a good place for Defense Force training." Reyn said.

"Yeah. So good that you didn't even want to come here without Shulk, Noel, and everyone else to back you up!" Fiora said.

"Reyn, did you collect the cylinders?" Carmelita asked.

"Yep. All done. Thanks, guys." Reyn said.

"You should go by yourself from now on." Morgiana said.

"Hold on. Did you hear that?" Noel asked.

Just then floating white mechs appear.

"Are those the Mechon things?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but we have to destroy them." Shulk said as he takes out his sword.

"Finally! I've been willing to bust something." Knuckles said.

The white mechs attack the group who dodge and Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard while Ken bashes with his guitar and unleashes magic music waves but the mechs attack back but Grace uses Tackle while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but the mechs keep striking back but Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers ninja kicks while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but the mechs keep attacking but Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt but the mechs strike back but Morgiana delivers strong punches and kicks while Fiora slashes with her two knives but the mechs attack but Reyn slams his weapon while Shulk uses Back Slash but the mechs strike back but Noel uses Strike Raid and the group defeat the mechs.

"That was close. Is everyone okay?" Noel asked.

"I'm fine. What about you, Fiora?" Shulk asked.

"I'm fine too." Fiora said.

"What in Bionis are those. I've never seen anything like them." Reyn said.

"Could they be Mechon?" Fiora asked.

"No. I think they were something left by the civilization that built this vehicle." Shulk said.

"They don't look like Mechon to me. Why did they show up now?" Reyn asked.

"I don't know...but maybe they were trying to protect this place." Noel said.

"Yeah. They might have been activated in response to something..." Shulk said.

"I don't think it could have been us." Morgiana said.

"Can we please go back?" Cream asked.

"Yeah. We got what we came for, right?" Banjo asked.

"That, and those freakin' things nearly killed us!" Ken said.

"They're right. We got the Ether Cylinders." Shulk said.

Just then the group start to hear something.

"Now what?" Knuckles asked.

"Listen! What's going on?" Noel asked.

"That sounds like..." Shulk stops talking as the group go outside to see what's going on. "Look! In the sky!" Shulk said looking up at the sky and they see what looks like something flying through the sky.

"What are they?" Kazooie asked.

"This can't be!" Fiora said.

"No way!" Reyn said.

"Those...are Mechon!" Shulk said.

"So those are the Mechon..." Noel said and then she sees something else flying. "And the Black Xetis are with them!" Noel said pointing at a carrier carrying Black Xetis and they also see another carrier carrying something.

"Hey! It's those Heartless too!" Ken said pointing at the carrier holding Heartless that look like Mechon.

"I thought my brother destroyed the Mechon one year ago!" Fiora said.

"Could that defense mechanism have responded to the Mechon?" Shulk asked.

"Never mind that! They're invading the colony!" Espio said.

"Then let's get back!" Reyn said.

"Right!" Shulk said.

"We'd better hurry!" Noel said.

Meanwhile at Colony 9 a siren is going off the inhabitants of Colony 9 are wondering what's going on and they see Mechon, Heartless Mechon, and Black Xetis invading the colony.

"One large Mechon, ten carriers, an unknown number of units, and strange looking creatures are appearing all over the colony!" A soldier said.

"You idiots!" Vangarre yelled. "Why didn't you see this lot until they were right on top of us?!" Vangarre demanded.

"We thought the Mechon have been wiped ou..." The soldier was cut off by a Phantom Black Xetis firing a black beam at the talking soldier. killing him.

"What's happening?! Respond!" Vangarre yelled but no answer. "Anti-Air Batteries one to three! Why aren't my targeting systems online?! Do NOT let a single one drop into the colony!" Vangarre yelled. "You! Assemble anyone who can fight!" Vangarre commanded a soldier. "Evacuate the civilians to the shelter! MOVE IT!" Vangarre ordered the soldier.

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier said.

"Fire at will!" One of the soldiers shouted firing green beams at the Mechon destroying most.

"We got it!" Vangarre said but as smoke clears it's revealed that the Mechon, Black Xeti, and Heartless Mechon have not been destroyed. "What the...?! Our weapons aren't working on them?!" Vangarre asked.

Just then a Heartless resembling a giant Mechon assembles.

"Just what type of Mechon is that?! I've never seen one like it!" A soldier said.

"You slackers, FIRE!" Vangarre ordered.

The cannons fire at the Heartless Mechon but it dodges and destroys the cannon.

The Mechon, Heartless Mechon, and Black Xetis begin invading Colony 9 and start destroying everything while the civilians run in panic.

Meanwhile Dunban sees the chaos being wreaked and tries to do something but his arm won't let him.

"This is bad...really bad...!" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said in agreement.

"We can't waste anymore time here. We have to hurry and help the colony!" Noel said.

"Noel is right! Let's go!" Shulk said as they hurry back to Colony 9.

* * *

 **That's another chapter done. What did you think of this one? This chapter was dedicated to SuperCalebX for requesting this world. Thanks for that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope you guys enjoyed this one too. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelota, Morgiana, Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora make their way back to Colony 9, which is being invaded by Mechons, Black Xetis, and Heartless and they must fend off the invasion and Shulk wields the Monado blade. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. See ya next time!**


	18. Chapter 17: Invasion in Colony 9!

Chapter 17: Invasion of Colony 9!

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Morgiana, Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora make their way out of the Tephra Caves and return to the plains and make their way back to Colony 9 to see it's been under attacked by Mechon, Black Xetis, and Heartless Mechon and they are killing some people and the group quickly make it back to Colony 9 to see the chaos occurring.

"They're eating people!" Shulk said.

"And I think the Black Xetis and the Heartless are devouring hearts!" Noel said.

"That's horrible!" Fiora said.

"Is Dunban okay?" Shulk asked.

"Fiora, we should go and check on him." Morgiana said.

"Right!" Fiora said and the two go into Dunban's house.

"Uh, guys...?" Ken said pointing at a Mechon coming at the group.

"If it wants a fight, let's give it one!" Reyn said.

Just then Heartless Mechon surround the group.

"Shulk, Reyn, you two handle that Mechon. We'll handle the Heartless." Noel said.

"Right then! Be careful, Noel!" Shulk said.

"You too, Shulk." Noel said as Shulk and Reyn fight the Mechon.

"Let's kick some Heartless butt!" Knuckles said.

"Gladly!" Ken said.

The Heartless Mechon attack the group but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by Spin Slash while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder but the Heartless Mechon strike back at the group but Grace uses Bite while Cream and Cheese spin together to attack but the Heartless Mechon keep attacking the group but Carmelita fires four shots from her shock pistol while Espio throws four shurikens but the Heartless Mechon continue to strike back but Banjo has Kazooie charge at the Mechon Heartless while Knuckles delivers an uppercut but the Heartless Mechon keep attacking the group but Noel uses Strike Raid to get the Heartless Mechon and the group defeat the Heartless Mechon.

After the fight the group see Shulk and Reyn already defeating the Mechon they fought.

"See? Didn't stand a chance!" Reyn said.

"It's not that easy, Reyn. We've disabled it, but only for now. It'll reactivate soon." Shulk said. "But why is it that those Mechon you fought were destroyed, Noel?" Shulk asked.

"They're Heartless. They get destroyed when defeated." Noel answered.

Fiora and Morgiana return from the house.

"Where's Dunban?" Shulk asked.

"He's gone! We can't find him anywhere." Fiora answered.

"What?! He ain't fit enough to face the Mechon and those monsters!" Reyn said.

"He has to be at the lab! Let's go find him there." Shulk said.

"Why the lab?" Ken asked.

"The Monado is there. He wielded it a year ago. And the Monado is the only weapon capable of destroying Mechon." Shulk said.

"Then we have to get back to the lab." Carmelita said.

"Let us hurry!" Espio said.

The group go through Colony 9 while fighting off Black Xetis, Heartless Mechon, and Mechon in their way and they hurry to the Weapon Development Lab and they arrive at the fortress entrance.

"You blasted Mechon and bloody monsters! You think you can do what you want in our colony!" Vangarre said surrounded by Black Xetis, Heartless Mechon, and Mechon.

"The colonel!" Reyn said.

"Oh, crap!" Ken said.

The Black Xetis, Heartless Mechon, and Mechon attack the soldiers while a few run away.

"Men! Don't give up this position!" Vangarre said.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" One of the soldiers said.

"Run and I'll kill you all myself!" Vanagarre yelled and just then something comes behind him and it's the giant Heartless Mechon. "What the hell are you?! A different type of Mechon?!" Vangarre demanded.

"That's what you think, you stupid old fart. It's my Heartless." A voice said and it's the boy Porky. "My Heartless that will be your demise." Porky said.

"What the hell?! What's a child like you doin' givin' orders to Mechon?!" Vangarre demanded.

"You really are stupid! Hey, kill him!" Porky commanded.

"Order it to kill me, will ya?!" Vangarre demanded as he shoots at the giant Heartless Mechon but the shot sends him back. "What?! I didn't even dent it!" Vangarre said.

"Your puny weapon is like a toy to my Heartless! Black Xetis! KILL HIM!" Porky commanded as the Black Xetis attack Vangarre.

As Vangarre is defending himself from the Black Xeti attack the giant Heartless Mechon lifts a vehicle and throws it at Vangarre.

"Hehehehehehehe...! Good, my Heartless! Let's go find more people to kill!" Porky said as he and the giant Heartless Mechon leave the fortress.

"Let's hurry!" Noel said.

The group make their way to the fortress and arrive at the Military District and they see the damaged vehicle where Vangarre was.

"Colonel! Guys! I'm gonna destroy every last one of those damn Mechon!" Reyn yelled.

"We're sorry, Reyn." Noel said.

"That's not your doing! It's those damn Mechon and those monsters! They'll all pay!" Reyn said.

"Oh, no! The entrance!" Fiora said.

"That means we can't get into the lab now..." Morgiana said.

"Hold on. Let me think there..." Shulk said as he starts to think and then gets an idea. "That's it! There's still the mobile artillery." Shulk said.

"Right! If we recharge it with those Ether Cylinders we collected, we can blast our way in!" Reyn said.

"But that's in the Residential District!" Fiora said.

"No worries!" Shulk said.

"We'll help you." Noel said and the others nod.

"Great! Let's avenge the colonel and the boys!" Reyn said.

"Then let's kick some bastard Mechon butt!" Ken said.

The group make their way to the Residential District but just then Mechon and Heartless Mechon appear and surround the group.

"Dammit!" Ken said.

"They just won't take a hint!" Kazooie said.

"Oh, no! There's more behind us!" Cream said pointing at more Mechon and Heartless Mechon.

"Reyn! We'll have to cut a path through them!" Shulk said.

"Looks like it!" Reyn said.

"We'll open up a path, then Fiora can run through." Shulk said.

"You're not doing this by yourselves! I want to fight as well!" Fiora said.

"Fiora, please, get through!" Noel said.

"We'll be right behind you!" Shulk said.

"But, Shulk..." Fiora was cut off by Reyn.

"About a year ago, Dunban and the Defense Force fought hard to protect the colony and all of us Homs. We have to repay them!" Reyn said.

"Fiora, please trust us." Morgiana said.

"Morgiana...Shulk...Reyn...Noel..." Fiora stops talking.

"Don't look so worried, Ms. Fiora." Cream said.

"She's right. Shulk and I will handle the Mechon while Noel and her friends take care of these Heartless. I'll make sure no one'll get a scratch!" Reyn said.

"Okay then. Please be careful." Fiora said.

"We will. Please go, Fiora!" Noel said and Fiora runs off but she stops.

"Reyn, please be careful too!" Fiora said.

"Of course!" Reyn said.

"Morgiana, please be careful as well." Fiora said.

"I will." Morgiana said and Fiora runs off.

"I guess she trusts me after all." Reyn said.

"I do too." Morgiana said.

"Shulk, Reyn, watch yourselves!" Noel said.

"Yeah! Good luck to you, Noel!" Shulk said.

As Shulk and Reyn fight the Mechon the Heartless Mechon attack the group but Banjo and Kazooie roll at the Heartless Mechon while Cream sends Cheese to strike at the Heartless Mechon but the Heartless Mechon attack back at the group but Carmelita pistol whips and then delivers a spin kick while Knuckles delivers three punches and then drill punches but the Heartless Mechonn attack the group again but Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Grace uses Tackle but the Heartless Mechon attack the group again but Morgiana delivers strong kicks and then leaps at a Heartless Mechon and stomps on it with her strength while Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves but the Heartless Mechon keep striking at the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash and the group defeat the Heartless Mechon.

"That was a close one..." Shulk said.

"You were never cut out for this stuff and Noel's not too bad. Shulk, you and Noel go. I'll deal with the remaining Mechon." Reyn said.

"Aren't you too out of breath to persuade me?" Shulk asked.

"Tell me about it..." Reyn said.

"We can still fi..." Knuckles was cut off by a fortress part crashing down at the group but they dodge.

Just then a Mechon is behind Reyn and tries to attack but Reyn is defending himself.

"Reyn!" Noel said as she and the others run to help Reyn.

"It's no use! Get outta here!" Reyn said.

"Don't be damn stupid! Let us help ya!" Ken said as Shulk tries to attack the Mechon.

The Mechon close in on the group to attack.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Oh, no...!" Noel said.

"If it's a fight they want, we'll give it to them!" Kazooie said.

Before the Mechon could attack something struck one of the Mechon and then attacks the other Mechon and they all get destroyed.

"Who did...?" Noel stops talking.

"No way..." Shulk said and they see someone carrying the Monado and it's Dunban.

"Sorry I kept you all waiting." Dunban said.

"Dunban!" Shulk said running to him.

"Oh, yeah!' Reyn said.

"The Monado! That's why you weren't home." Morgiana said.

Just then more Mechon and Heartless Mechon appear and Black Xetis appear as well.

"Ready, everyone?" Dunban asked.

"We'll handle the Heartless Mechon and the Black Xetis. Now that Dunban is here, you two take care of the Mechon with him." Noel said.

"Right! Let's do it!" Shulk said.

While Shulk, Reyn, and Dunban fight the Mechon the group face off against the Heartless Mechon and the Black Xetis who attack the group but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Fire while Morgiana delivers strong kicks but the Heartless Mechon attack the group while the Black Xetis fire black beams at the group but they dodge and Espio delivers palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers ninja kicks while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but the Black Xetis continue to fire black beams at the group while the Heartless Mechon attack but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Grace tail whips but the the Heartless Mechon strike at the group while the Black Xetis shoot more black beams but Ken casts Blizzard and then throws magic music bombs while Knuckles spin punches while Carmelita fires electric shots from her shock pistol but the Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Heartless Mechon strike at the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by Spin Slash and the group defeat the Heartless Mechon and the Black Xetis.

After the battle Shulk, Reyn, and Dunban defeat the Mechon.

"Nice one, Dunban! You didn't even waste any time on those Mechon!" Reyn said.

"Shulk, where did Fiora go?" Dunban asked.

"She's at the Residential District." Morgiana answered.

"We were to meet her there." Shulk said.

"Now we're gonna have to take the long way around." Reyn said.

"Then let's cut through the Commercial District." Dunban said.

"Can we help?" Noel asked.

"'Course you can. We're gonna need your fighting power for this fight." Dunban said.

Meanwhile Fiora is heading for the Residential District but she turns to see the fortress part on the ground but she turns to see the mobile artillery.

Meanwhile the group make their way through the Commercial District and to the Residential District while dealing with Mechon, Heartless Mechon, and Black Xetis in their way but as they keep going Dunban starts feeling the Monado's energy surging through him causing him pain making him drop the Monado and kneels down.

"Mister Dunban!" Cream said.

"You can't take anymore of the Monado!" Reyn said.

"But I must! There's no choice!" Dunban said as he's spitting blood on the ground while Mechon are coming their way.

"Reyn's right. You can't go on like this." Shulk said.

"More of the Mechon are coming at us." Noel said as she charges at the Mechon.

"Wait, Noel!" Shulk said as he runs after her but also goes for the Monado and picks it up. "Noel, we'll do this together!" Shulk said as the Monado is activated.

"But...the Monado..." Noel said.

"Shulk! No! It'll kill you!" Dunban yelled.

The energy of the Monado starts surging through Shulk but he charges at the Mechon and Noel goes with him and as they charge at the Mechon the Monado unleashes something that looks like a vision of Shulk and Noel charging at the Mechon and everything around them stops but they move slowly.

"What's happening...? Noel?" Shulk asked.

"I-I don't know..." Noel said.

As they keep moving slowly a Mechon fires a laser at the two and it gets them knocking them back.

As the two move normally again they see the Mechon shooting the laser at the two but they dodge the laser.

"What the...?!" Reyn asked.

"They dodged it!" Ken said.

Noel and Shulk deliver a slash at the Mechon and destroy it but just then another Mechon begins to attack the two and the Monado activates again and unleashes another vision of the Mechon striking them both and after the vision the Mechon attacks but Noel and Shulk both dodge the attack and Shulk delivers a slash with the Monado while Noel delivers a slash with her Keyblade.

"Wow. Shulk's pretty awesome! And Noel acts like she knows what she's doing!" Reyn said.

"But how can this be?" Dunban asked. "Shulk is using the Monado and that girl's weapon can actually destroy the Mechon..." Dunban said.

"Shulk, what was that?" Noel said.

"I don't know..." Shulk answered.

"Noel! Shulk! Behind you!" Carmelita called as more Mechon, Heartless Mechon, and Black Xetis appear behind them.

"Reyn!" Dunban said.

"Right!" Reyn said.

"They can't do this alone! We have to help them NOW!" Knuckles said.

"Agreed." Espio said.

"Reyn! Dunban!" Shulk said.

"Everyone!" Noel said as they keep fighting the Mechon, Heartless Mechon, and Black Xetis.

"I got your back!" Reyn said.

"Shulk, you feel all right?" Dunban asked.

"I'm okay." Shulk answered.

"What about you? Noel, was it? How do you feel?" Dunban asked.

"I-I'm okay too...but something strange happened to me and Shulk." Noel said.

"Just now...it was as if I could see the into the future." Shulk said.

"Could it be the power of the Monado?" Noel asked.

"See into the future?" Reyn asked.

"Are you kiddin'?" Ken asked.

"Are you certain of that?" Dunban asked.

"Yes. And Noel apparently could also have the vision too. She said her weapon could interact with the Monado." Shulk said.

"I see...Dickson said the Monado has a hidden power." Dunban said. "Could this be it? And how is it that Noel's weapon interact with the Monado's power?" Dunban asked to himself.

"What?" Shulk asked.

"Don't think about it now! Just believe what the Monado showed you and fight!" Dunban said.

"Right! Noel!" Shulk said.

"Yes!" Noel said.

The Mechon, Heartless Mechon, and Black Xetis attack the group but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash while Shulk activates the Monado's power and then slashes with the Monado but the Mechon attacks with the Heartless Mechon also attack while the Black Xetis fire black beams but Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder while Reyn slams his weapon but the Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Heartless Mechon attack but Banjo and Kazooie roll at them while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Grace uses Tackle but the Mechon attack but Dunban slashes with his sword while Morgiana attacks with her bare hands and then delivers a powerful kick while Knuckles delivers an uppercut but the Black Xetis shoot black beams but Espio throws four shurikens while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but the Mechon, Heartless Mechon, and Black Xetis attack the group but Noel uses Strike Raid while Shulk activates the Monado's power again and slashes with it and the group defeat the Mechon, Heartless Mechon, and Black Xetis.

The group start making their way to the Residential District but as they keep moving they are stopped by the giant Heartless Mechon.

"That's a massive Mechon!" Reyn said.

"That's not really a Mechon, it's a Heartless!" Noel said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Key witch!" A voice said and it's Porky.

"Hey! It's that brat we met back at Cybertron!" Ken said.

"I think he's controlling the Heartless." Espio said.

"That changes nothing!" Reyn said.

"Yeah! Not as long as I have the Monado!" Shulk said.

"Your Monado won't just do anything. My Keyblade will help." Noel said.

"Look at you losers acting so tough! Heartless, KILL 'EM!" Porky commanded.

The giant Heartless Mechon attacks the group with its claws but they dodge and Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Shulk activates the Monado and slashes with it but the giant Heartless Mechon attacks with its claws again but Ken bashes with his guitar and unleashes magic music waves while Reyn slams his weapon but the giant Heartless Mechon slashes with its claws again at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt while Dunban slashes with his sword but the giant Heartless Mechon continues to attack but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but the giant Heartless Mechon keeps slashing with its claws but Morgiana delivers powerful kicks while Espio slashes with his shuriken but the giant Heartless Mechon keeps attacking the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Shulk slashes with the Monado but the giant Heartless Mechon is still active and attacks the group again.

"This thing is too strong for the Monado! It's like my attacks aren't working!" Shulk said.

"It should be like we're hurting it. It can't be invincible. It's too strong for my Keyblade too." Noel said.

"Awww, can't hurt my Heartless Mechon?! What a shame! You really ARE WEAK! Na, na, na, na, na, na!" Porky taunted while laughing.

"This can't be...! The Monado should be able to cut through Mechon with ease!" Dunban said.

"And Noel's Keyblade should be able to destroy the Heartless already!" Ken said.

Just then Noel sees something on the giant Heartless Mechon and it's a blue energy like crystal.

"What is...that crystal? I don't think other Heartless have that..." Noel said.

"Neither does Mechon..." Shulk said.

"Is that why the the Heartless Mechon is too strong for the Monado and Noel's Keyblade, making it hard to attack?" Banjo asked.

"That has to be it! We have to get rid of that crystal!" Carmelita said but the giant Heartless Mechon attacks again.

"Quickly! Get down!" Dunban said as the giant Heartless Mechon strikes at the group who dodge. "I'll take it from here!" Dunban said.

"No! You can't take anymore!" Reyn said.

"And Noel's Keylade is the only weapon to destroy the Heartless!" Knuckles said.

"So, you wanna die first? Okay then! See you!" Porky said as the giant Heartless Mechon strikes at Dunban knocking him back along with Reyn. "Morons. You're next!" Porky said as the giant Heartless Mechon attacks the group next.

Just then something strikes at the giant Heartless Mechon.

"Everyone! Get away right now!" A voice called and it's Fiora who is in the mobile artillery.

"Fiora!" Dunban said.

"You witch! DESTROY HER!" Porky ordered as the giant Heartless Mechon attacks the mobile artillery.

As Fiora is fighting against the giant Heartless Mechon Shulk is having another vision of the giant Heartless Mechon destroying the mobile artillery along with Fiora and it kills her.

"What did I just..." Shulk stops talking.

"Fiora!" Noel yelled.

"Get back!" Morgiana yelled.

"I won't let you hurt anymore people, you brat! We will save Colony 9!" Fiora said charging at the giant Heartless Mechon and shoots at it.

"Then you will DIE with it!" Porky yelled. "Get rid of her!" Porky ordered as the giant Heartless Mechon shoots a shot at the mobile artillery.

Fiora retaliates by shooting at the giant Heartless Mechon again.

"Fiora! Get out of here!" Shulk said.

"Please! Save yourself!" Noel yelled.

"I'm not through with you!" Fiora yelled.

"Well, I am! Eliminate her!" Porky ordered as the giant Heartless Mechon was about to attack but Fiota rams the mobile artillery into the giant Heartless Mechon knocking it back while the mobile artillery is also knocked back but the giant Heartless Mechon remains fine. "You worthless wench! You're just wasting your energy! KILL HER!" Porky commanded as the giant Heartless Mechon goes for Fiora.

"But...how...?" Fiora asked.

"Your weapons are toys to the Heartless, that's how! Do it!" Porky ordered as the giant Heartless Mechon picks up the mobile artillery and slams it against a building.

"Fiora!" Shulk yelled.

"No!" Noel yelled as she runs to try and help.

"Noel, NO!'" Shulk shouted.

"Too late, Key witch! FINISH her!" Porky commanded and the giant Heartless Mechon walks to Fiora and then thrusts its claws at Fiora and stabs her.

"NO!" Noel cried but Fiora lets out a scream as she's being stabbed by the giant Heartless Mechon.

"NO! FIORA!" Morgiana yelled.

"Hehehehe...Hahahahahahahahaha! Such a WASTE of life! Get her out of my face!" Porky said as the giant Heartless Mechon lifts the mobile artillery and then it tosses the mobile artillery aside along with Fiora allowing the Mechon to get the mobile artillery.

"No...NO!" Shulk cried.

"Awww, are you sad that you lost your wittle girlfriend?! Too bad, so sad! Hehehehehehehehehe!" Porky taunted and laughs again.

"You...YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Noel shouted angrily.

"What's this? Are you upset? Hahahahahaha...if that's the way you feel, then you can join her!" Porky said.

"You...I'LL KILL YOU!" Shulk shouted.

"Fine then! You BOTH die here! KILL 'EM BOTH!" Porky commanded as the giant Heartless Mechon attacks the two.

The giant Heartless Mechon slashes at Noel and Shulk but they dodge and they both chain their attacks together with Noel's Keyblade and the Monado and after their decisive chain attacks on the giant Heartless Mechon it gets dazed and it kneels down allowing Noel to slash with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard while Shulk activates the Monado and slashes with it and then uses Back Slash but the giant Heartless Mechon retaliates and attacks with its claws but Noel and Shulk block the attack with their weapons but they fall but they recover and Noel and Shulk get on the giant Heartless Mechon.

"DIE!" Shulk shouted as he delivers a stab at the giant Heartless Mechon.

"My turn!" Noel yelled as she delivers a giant slash at the giant Heartless Mechon and then manages to deliver a strike and destroys the energy like crystal but it strikes at them. "No! Shulk! The crystal's destroyed now! Let's finish it!" Noel yelled.

"Right!" Shulk yelled.

Noel and Shulk deliver their horizontal slashes with their weapons at the giant Heartless Mechon and they finish it off making it stumble and lose its balance and it falls to the ground while it unleashes a giant heart and it explodes and disappears.

"ARGH! I was having fun destroying everything! I'll kill you for ruining it!" Porky yelled.

"Shut it, Porky!" A voice said and it's Tora and Rajin is with him. "C'mon. We've got other things to do." Tora said.

"Fine!" Porky said and turns to the group. "This isn't over! I WILL make sure you die here! You have NOT seen the last of Porky Minch!" Porky said as he gets into a bot and then flies off.

"Later! C'mon, boy!" Tora said as he and Rajin dash off and leave Colony 9 while the Mechon also leave Colony 9.

"Get back here!" Reyn yelled.

"Screw them! We'll encounter those bastards again!" Ken said.

"NO!" Shulk shouted.

Later on the invasion of Colony 9 by the Mechon, Black Xetis, and Heartless is over and it's now evening and Shulk is in Outlook Park sitting on the bench and thinks about his time with Fiora in Outlook Park earlier and later on Noel, Morgiana, and Reyn arrive.

"Hey." Reyn said.

"Um, I-I know you want to be alone, but..." Noel stops talking.

"It's okay. You guys can join me if you like." Shulk said and they sit with Shulk.

"Have you been to see Dunban?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah." Shulk answered.

"I just can't do it, ya know. You got more guts than me." Reyn said.

"Not at all. It was him that consoled me." Shulk said.

"I guess that's the type of guy he is." Reyn said.

"Yeah. Even without the Monado, he's the strongest person I know." Shulk said.

 _Flashback:_

 _In Dunban's house Shulk talks to Dunban._

 _"Uh..." Shulk stops talking._

 _"Shulk, how are you holding up?" Dunban asked._

 _"I'm fine. But you..." Shulk stops talking._

 _"I will shed no tears." Dunban said._

 _"Huh?" Shulk asked confused._

 _"A year ago, I felt the same sense of deep loss that I do now." Dunban said._

 _"The Battle of Sword Valley." Shulk said._

 _"After that battle, many of my friends did not make it home. While I was being brought here on that stretcher, they were all I thought about, but I decided not to cry. Everyone who died in that war had something they wanted to protect. Family, friends, loved ones, their home...so they fought to protect them and we won. No matter how painful, no matter how hard, it's nothing to be sad about. I decided that there and then." Dunban said._

 _"Dunban..." Shulk stops talking.  
_

 _"Shulk, Fiora would tell you the same thing. She wanted to protect us. Or rather, she wanted to protect you and you're alive now along with those new friends of yours and they all fought with all they had. So, I will not cry." Dunban said._

 _"Okay." Shulk said._

 _"Remember the gift of life that Fiora gave you and treasure it." Dunban said._

 _"I...I can't say that I understand, but...I hope to one day." Shulk said._

 _"That's all I ask of you. Believe me, I am always just trying to understand." Dunban said._

 _Flashback End._

"'Treasure the gift of life that Fiora gave you.' I can't believe he said that..." Noel said.

"He's one of a kind that Dunban." Reyn said.

"I've made a decision." Shulk said.

"What's that?" Morgiana asked.

"My purpose in life...I will pursue the Mechon." Shulk said.

"Shulk..." Noel stops talking.

"They attacked our colony along with those monsters. They assisted in killing Fiora. I will find the Mechon and destroy them all!" Shulk said but Reyn laughs. "What're you laughing at?" Shulk asked.

"I'm sorry. It's just a bit weird. I never thought you'd be the one to say it." Reyn said.

"Are you...agreeing?" Noel asked.

"Yes. I'm just surprised Shulk came out with it first." Reyn said.

"You thought I'd try to talk you out of it. 'That's not what Fiora would want!' Is that right?" Shulk asked.

"Yeah. Something like that. I thought you'd give me a hard time." Reyn said.

"In my head, there are two versions of me. One of them is saying that. It's telling me, 'Listen to what Dunban said.'" Shulk said.

"What does the other one say?" Noel asked.

"It keeps shouting, 'Make them pay! Destroy every single one of them!' And it won't stop getting louder." Shulk said.

"That doesn't sound like you." Reyn said. "Sure it ain't my voice in there?" Reyn asked.

"Might be. It's a bit of a loudmouth." Shulk said.

"Well, there you go!" Reyn said and the two laugh. "So, when're we heading off?" Reyn asked.

"We're going right now!" Shulk answered.

"Perfect!" Reyn said.

"Um, Shulk...I understand how you feel. So, I think I should go with you." Noel said.

"You'd do that, Noel?" Shulk asked.

"Yes. That boy I encountered might be with the Mechon. I have to stop him before he does something unspeakable." Noel said.

"Right then. You can come." Shulk said.

"Hold the phone!" A voice yelled and it's Ken and Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita arrive with him.

"If Noel's goin', then so are we!" Knuckles said.

"We have our own reasons to go." Espio said.

"Fair enough. Okay then." Shulk said.

"Wait. I'm going too. Fiora may not want this, but she has shown me kindness when I got here. I want to fight for her and make sure her death meant something and not in vain." Morgiana said.

"Sounds good to me." Reyn said.

"Then it's settled." Shulk said.

Later on the group, Shulk, and Reyn leave Colony 9.

"Right then." Shulk said.

"Yeah." Reyn said.

"Are you guys ready?" Noel asked.

"Ya bet!" Ken answered.

"Let's go!" Knuckles said.

"I can't wait to peck some Mechon!" Kazooie said.

"Cheese and I will do whatever we can." Cream said.

"I'd say it will be satisfying to bring brutal justice to the Mechon." Carmelita said.

"Then let's go...together." Noel said.

"Yes." Morgiana said as they start to leave.

Unknowing to them Dunban is watching over the group leaving from his house.

"Look after yourselves, everyone. As soon as this heals, I'll be right by you and we will seize our destiny. Together." Dunban said.

Dickson also watches on and remembers when he found the Monado.

As the group, Shulk, and Reyn start to move they stop.

"It's all very well going after the Mechon, but shouldn't we have a plan?" Noel asked.

"Right. We could check out Colony 6." Reyn suggested.

"Colony 6... It's the only other Homs colony left." Shulk said.

"Colony 6 is on the way to Sword Valley, where there's supposed to be a Mechon base. And if that's where they came from, maybe the people on Colony 6 saw something." Reyn said.

"That could make sense..." Espio said.

"They might even know something about that boy we encountered." Noel said.

"So, we go past the Mag Mell Ruins and up through Tephra Cave. Then we should arrive at the Bionis' knee." Shulk said.

"Yeah and if we get to the knee, it ain't too far to Colony 6." Reyn said.

"Now that sounds like a plan!" Banjo said.

"Then to Colony 6!" Shulk said.

"Let's get moving then. We can't afford to waste time here." Noel said and the group start moving.

* * *

 **Well, there you guys go. Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed this one. Tell me what you think. By the way, SuperCalebX, I have a quick question, how long is Xenoblade Chronicles? Because I can't have Noel and her friends remain for too long because they have other worlds to go to. Respond if you can. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Anyway, next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Morgiana, Shulk, and Reyn journey to Colony 6 and during their journey they find and meet and two new friends and allies and Morgiana recognizes one of them. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Thanks and see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 18: Journey to Colony 6

Chapter 18: Journey to Colony 6

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Morgiana, Shulk, and Reyn start moving through the plain and make their way back to Tephra Cave until they reach the entrance and enter the Tephra Cave and go through the cave and return to Mag Mell Ruins and go through it and keep going until Shulk finds a metal door.

"This door...it was closed when we came past before, but now it's opened." Shulk said.

"Maybe it was programmed to open up in case of Mechon emergency. The way to Bionis' knee is just ahead." Reyn said.

"Then what the hell're we waitin' for? Let's go!" Ken said.

"We have to be careful, though. Who knows when more Black Xetis and Heartless show up." Noel said.

"That won't be a big deal since we fight them all anyway." Kazooie said.

The group go through the metal door and arrive at a different area and go through it but then they stop at a lamp.

"Why're we stopping for a lamp?" Banjo asked.

"This isn't just a lamp, Banjo. It's an ether lamp." Shulk said.

"Don't traders use these things as guideposts?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah. I think we can follow them to the Bionis' knee." Shulk said.

"But if armed traders need guideposts, it must be pretty dangerous in here." Reyn said.

"I was afraid of that..." Cream said.

"Then we should be cautious." Noel said.

"Absolutely." Shulk said.

The group continue through the cave and later on they arrive at a different area of the cave but then they find some bodies lying on the ground.

"What the...?" Shulk stops talking.

"Hey, look at the emblem." Reyn said.

"What about them?" Carmelita asked.

"They mean those guys are traders from Colony 6." Reyn said.

"No wonder it's been so long since the last delivery, but look at their injuries..." Shulk said.

"They don't look like they were made by Mechon..." Reyn said.

"Do you suppose the Black Xetis or the Heartless attacked them?" Espio asked.

"I don't believe so. It might be the monsters that live here." Reyn said.

"This is terrible." Morgiana said.

"I'm scared now..." Cream said.

"Gee, I don't wanna go down like this. Not by Mechon, Black Xetis, and Heartless." Ken said.

"Those people probably had families...children..." Shulk said.

"Maybe, but why would you say that?" Noel asked.

"Oh, no reason." Shulk answered.

"What should we do?" Banjo asked.

"Reyn, do you suppose we should bring them back to the Bionis?" Shulk asked.

"Yeah. We should. What's born to the Bionis is returned to the Bionis. That's the way of the Homs." Reyn said.

Later on Shulk and Reyn bring the bodies of the traders to the Bionis and the group help as well.

"That was harder than I thought. I was ready to collapse." Knuckles said.

"But we did a good thing, Mister Knuckles." Cream said.

"Should we continue?" Carmelita asked.

"Actually, we should take a rest. If those monsters killed all of these traders, we need to be at our best." Shulk said.

"If you think we should..." Ken said.

"I'm wide awake, so I'll take first watch." Shulk said.

"I'll watch with you." Noel said.

"Thanks, you two. The nap'll do me good." Reyn said.

"You sure, Noel?" Kazooie asked.

"Yes. Go and get some rest." Noel said.

"Thanks. We'll let ya know whose turn it is." Ken said.

Later on Noel and Shulk are sitting next to a fire they made and then Reyn and Ken walk up to them.

"Shulk, Noel, it's our turn." Reyn said.

"Awake already?" Shulk asked.

"You decided to keep watch next, Ken?" Noel asked.

"I didn't sleep a wink. I still feel like I just did one of Vangarre's drills." Reyn said.

"Yeah. I'd figured why not keep watch next." Ken said.

"Okay then." Noel said but just then she starts thinking. "I had a thought; these Mechon, why did they attack Colony 9? I would expect the Black Xetis and the Heartless to go around and attack and kill people, but why did the Mechon attack?" Noel asked.

"That's a good question. Are we just food to them or did we do something wrong to them?" Reyn asked. "That invasion did remind me of the battle between the Bionis and the Mechonis." Reyn said.

"Ya think that battle had somethin' to do with that?" Ken asked.

"And for some reason, that boy we encountered seemed to be working with the Mechon while controlling the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Espio said.

"Well...it's hard to believe that living things are just a source of energy for machines. There has to be another reason. Perhaps that boy you all mentioned probably has control over them..." Shulk suggested.

"He used a Heartless that looked like a Mechon to kill Fiora." Morgiana said.

"I won't forgive him for that along with the Mechon and those monsters! I don't care what reason it is." Reyn said.

"Yeah." Shulk said and then starts thinking. "When that happened, the Monado showed me that Fiora was in danger, but I couldn't save her and Noel tried to help, but it was too late." Shulk said.

"I'm really sorry. I tried to do what I could to help Fiora, but..." Noel stops talking.

"It's not your fault. You both are not to blame." Reyn said.

"Yeah. You did your best, Noel." Knuckles said.

"Look, Shulk, just 'cos the Monado showed you some future, doesn't mean you could do anything about it. Besides, you and Noel fought great. You both managed to fight them off in the end. I couldn't have done that." Reyn said.

"Thank you, Reyn. That meant a lot coming from you." Noel said.

"Ya know, I've been thinking about it. Why Shulk could use the Monado. Dickson told me. You're a survivor from the Mechon expedition team that went out fourteen years ago. There was like a blizzard or something and your mum and dad died. Then Dickson found you and brought you back." Reyn said.

"Did that really happened?" Carmelita asked.

"Yeah. That sounds right. I was pretty young, so I don't really remember anything." Shulk said.

"Is that why you do it? Why you're always helping Dickson with his research and trying to figure out the Monado?" Reyn asked.

"Maybe. Part of me does see it as something to remind me of my parents, but mainly, if it really is the sword that the Bionis used to kill the Mechonis, like in legend...I want to work out its secret. That's the real reason." Shulk said.

"I've got it! You were chosen by the Monado!" Reyn said.

"What...chosen?" Shulk asked.

"Don't you see it? Not even Dunban can handle it. It ain't chance that you can and he can't." Reyn said.

"Maybe that might be it...and it's like that my Keyblade chose me..." Noel said looking at her Keyblade.

"Shulk, Noel, you two rest now. Ken and I'll take the next watch." Reyn said.

"Yeah. You two deserve it." Ken said.

"Okay." Shulk said.

"I'll try..." Noel said.

"Night, Reyn." Shulk said.

"Good night, everyone..." Noel said as she starts to sleep.

 _Noel is somewhere which looks like Shine City and she looks around._

 _"Th-This is...Shine City...but how...?" Noel stops talking as she sees everything in Shine City crumbling. "N-No..." Noel said._

 _Noel then sees Luke and Ruby being apprehended by Heartless and Black Xetis._

 _"Noel...help...us...!" Luke said as he's being buried by the Black Xetis and the Heartless._

 _"L-Luke! R-Ruby! Hold on...!" Noel yelled as she runs to help but then something strikes her from behind knocking her down to the ground._

 _"There's nothing you can do! You're too WEAK to do ANYTHING!" A voice said and Noel turns to see Odium behind her. "You're gonna die here along with this trash hole!" Odium said._

 _"No...!" Noel yelled as Shine City crumbles._

 _"Noel!" Luke yelled._

 _"Noel!" Ruby yelled._

 _"No...!" Noel yelled as Luke and Ruby are being buried and destroyed by the Black Xetis and the Heartless._

 _"They're gone and so will you!" Odium said as he delivers a stomp on Noel._

"No! Luke! Ruby!" Noel yelled.

"Noel!" A voice yelled and Noel sees the group, Shulk, and Reyn fighting against Spider Black Xetis.

"Good, you're awake! We need your help!" Ken said.

"R-Right..." Noel said as she takes out her Keyblade and helps the group fight the Spider Black Xetis.

The Spider Black Xetis attack the group with their webs but Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by using Strike Raid while Shulk slashes with the Monado and then uses Stream Edge but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their venom but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Thunder while Knuckles triple punches and delivers an uppercut while Morgiana delivers powerful kicks and punches but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Spider Black Xetis trap the group with their webs but Espio delivers ninja kicks followed by slashing with his shuriken and then delivers a palm strike while Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Grace uses Bite while Reyn slams his weapon but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their venom but Noel casts Fire and then vertical slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash and the group defeat the Spider Black Xetis.

"I-I'm sorry you guys had to fight..." Noel said.

"Don't worry about it." Ken said.

"You know, when you woke up, you yelled. It sounded like you had a nightmare." Knuckles said.

"Oh..." Noel said.

"Now that you mention it, it sounded like Shulk had a nightmare too." Reyn said.

"Really?" Shulk asked as he thinks.

 _"The Monado is now in your hands. The Monado will grow with you. If you can find the True Monado, the future is yours."_ A voice said.

"The True Monado...was that a dream...?" Shulk asked.

"Are you two okay?" Cream asked.

"Y-Yes..." Noel answered.

"We should continue if we want to get to Colony 6." Carmelita said.

Just then Shulk had a vision of Reyn being swarmed by spider like creatures and a giant spider creature kills him.

"Shulk...?" Noel asked.

"Hmm? Oh, right. We should get a move on." Shulk said. _"That wasn't a dream. Perhaps a vision? What should I do? I could tell Reyn or maybe Noel, but...I don't know..."_ Shulk said in his mind.

"Let's keep moving." Espio said.

"Okay. Let's go." Noel said. _"That dream...L-Luke...R-Ruby...where are you two? I've been to different worlds, but I haven't found any of you. I just hope you both will be okay..."_ Noel said in her mind.

The group continue on through Tephra Cave and arrive at a different part of the cave where they see something.

"What the hell are those things...?" Ken asked.

"Monsters egg sacs...I think...but it looks like they are Mechon parts inside as well." Shulk said.

"Egg sacs...? Really? Freakin' disgustin'." Ken said.

"For once, I agree. They look like they make me want to throw up." Kazooie said.

"But what kind of monsters are they?" Reyn asked.

"Probably some type of Arachno..." Shulk said but then he remembers the vision of the giant spider creature killing Reyn. "Reyn! Get back!" Shulk yelled.

Just then a web grabs Reyn from above.

"Reyn!" Banjo yelled.

"No!" Morgiana yelled as she runs to help but then another web comes from above and grabs Morgiana as well.

"Miss Morgiana!" Cream cried.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Knuckles said.

"This can't be...if that vision comes true, then..." Shulk stops talking.

"You had another vision? Then we can't waste time here! We have to find and save Reyn and Morgiana!" Noel said.

The group hurry their way through the cave to find Morgiana and Reyn but then they look up to see Reyn and Morgiana already free but are fighting against Arachnos.

"You things just won't quit!" Reyn said.

"Focus..." Morgiana said as she fights against the Arachnos.

"There they are!" Banjo said.

"We have to hurry and get up there." Shulk said.

"Then let's hurry upward!" Carmelita said.

The group hurry their way up and they find a vined pillar and start climbing up to the upper part of the cave and then they hurry their way to find Morgiana and Reyn and they find the two being swarmed by more Arachons just like in Shulk's vision but Morgiana fights as much as she can.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled.

"Morgiana!" Noel yelled as they run to them.

Just then a giant Arachon appears from above and behind Reyn who turns to see it.

"Reyn!" Shulk yelled.

"No!" Morgiana yelled as she delivers a kick at the giant Arachon but it retaliates to attack with its fangs.

"No!" Shulk yelled but just then the Monado starts glowing yellow and then Shulk unleashes yellow energy and a yellow barrier surrounds Morgiana before the giant Arachon could attack.

"Shulk...is that another power of the Monado?" Noel asked.

"It could be..." Shulk answered as the Monado glows blue again.

"Look out!" Reyn yelled as the giant Arachon charges at Shulk but Morgiana delivers another strong kick at the giant Arachon.

"At least one us figured out these bastards would try and ambush us!" Ken said.

"Let's do this!" Knuckles said.

The giant Arachon attacks the group with its legs but the group dodge and Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder while Shulk slashes with the Monado and then uses Air Slash but the giant Arachon attacks with its legs to strike at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Reyn slams his weapon but the giant Aarachon attacks the group with its fangs but Knuckles delivers a drill punch while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the giant Arachon attacks the group with its legs but Morgiana leaps at the giant Arachon and then delivers a powerful slam kick while Espio uses Leaf Swirl but the giant Arachon attacks with his fangs but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Blizzard but the giant Arachon slams its legs on the ground to get the group but Shulk activates the Monado and unleashes another shield and then Noel jumps in the air and Shulk follows her and then the two deliver their final stabs at the giant Arachon and they manage to kill it.

"That was awesome!" Ken said.

"Looks like the Monado works more than just Mechon." Reyn said.

"I just realized something. It's the future I see; it wasn't set. I think it's more of a warning." Shulk said.

"A warning?" Reyn asked.

"Like something warning you something would happen and what would happen if something isn't done or can't be done..." Noel said.

"Right. I can use this power to change the future. That's what I intend to do." Shulk said.

"You got my vote. I think you can do it and I think Fiora would have liked it too." Reyn said.

"Yeah." Shulk said.

"We gotta get out of this cave. How far is the Bionis' knee?" Knuckles asked.

"We're near it." Reyn answered.

"Then let's go. We have to hurry." Noel said.

The group make their way through the cave and then they arrive at a tunnel and go throught and later on they see a hole at the end and it loos like it leads out of the cave and the group reach the hole and are now out of the cave and are outside.

"Finally. Fresh freakin' air!" Ken said.

The group then look up and they see what looks like a giant figure standing.

"Wow..." Noel said amazed.

"Holy crap!" Ken said amazed.

"It's as great as Rivendell is." Banjo said.

"Man, no matter how many times I see this, I'll never get used to it." Reyn said.

"On the other side of those clouds are..." Shulk stops talking.

"Yep. That's our enemy. Mechonis." Reyn said.

"So that's Mechonis?" Espio asked.

"Right...our enemy..." Shulk said with some hostility.

Unknowing to them something is watching them and it's Porky inside his bot.

"So, the Key witch and her loser friends are going with the two idiots to try and get to Mechonis? How sad. I honestly don't care what happens to either the Homs or the Mechon. The Keyhole needs to be found." Porky said as he leaves.

"If we just came up to the Bionis' shin..." Reyn stops talking.

"Then it has to be its kneecap, right?" Noel asked.

"Yep." Reyn answered.

"So, Colony 6 is just up ahead..." Espio said.

"That's right. Now we just gotta climb up there..." Reyn said.

"Then let's get climbing and get to Colony 6." Carmelita said.

The group climb up the Bionis' kneecap and reach the upper part and they move through the kneecap until they reach a different area that looks like another plain.

"Hey, look over there!" Reyn said and the group see smoke.

"Smoke...?" Noel asked.

"Is there a fire goin' on?" Ken asked.

"If so, hope someone's cooking up something good." Reyn said.

"It's hardly a good spot for a barbecue." Shulk said.

"Should we have a look?" Morgiana asked.

"It wouldn't hurt." Banjo said.

"Let's go check it out then." Knuckles said.

The group go through the plain to get to the smoke and as they get to the smoke they see what loos like a vehicle being covered with smoke.

"Someone's left a buggy out here..." Reyn said.

"Strange. Who would abandon a buggy in this place?" Shulk asked.

"It looks almost new too." Ken said.

"But is it BRAND new?" Reyn asked.

"Not brand new, but it's in very good condition. You wouldn't just abandon it. What do you suppose happened to the driver?" Shulk asked but just then Shulk starts having another vision of two boys being chased by beasts.

"Shulk, did you have another vision? What happened?" Noel asked.

"There are two boys and they're both being attacked by monsters!" Shulk said.

"Where?" Morgiana asked.

"I'm not sure, but it was near some water." Shulk answered.

"Near water?" Knuckles asked.

"But what made you have a vision all of a sudden?" Reyn asked.

"It was probably triggered by touching the buggy." Shulk said.

"Then let's go find those boys." Espio said.

"Let's search everywhere round here where there's water!" Reyn said.

"Okay." Shulk said.

The group start searching the plains for the boys Shulk saw in his vision and later on Noel sees something.

"Look! Over there!" Noel said pointing at what she's looking at and the others look at what she's seeing.

There are two boys in the plain being apprehended by two beasts and one boy has tan skin, shaggy brown hair, wearing a white shirt with a vest over it, and blue shorts and the second boy has short blond hair, gold eyes, short and thick ahoge, wearing a traditional Arabian outfit with a sash around his waist, and a small red around his neck and he's carrying a knife to hold his ground against the beast.

"Stay back! I mean it!" The second boy yelled.

"Wait...one of them is..." Morgiana stops talking.

"We have to help them!" Cream said.

"Right! Let's do that!" Shulk said.

The group run into the fight and they stand beside the blond boy.

"Is the kid all right?" Reyn asked.

"Who are you?" The blond boy asked.

"No time! You, kid! Get outta here! Leave them to us!" Knuckles said.

"But..." The tan boy was cut off by the blond boy.

"Go now! I'll fight them off with them!" The blond boy said.

"Okay." The tan boy said as he runs off.

"If you're really here to help, then let's go." The blond boy said.

"Okay." Noel said.

The beasts charge at the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash while Shulk slashes with the Monado and then uses Air Slash but the beasts attack with their horns but Reyn slams his weapon while Knuckles double punches and then delivers an uppercut while Morgiana delivers strong kicks and then leaps and delivers a stomp while the boy slashes with his knife but the beasts charge again at the group with their horns but Cream unleashes an Omochao Bomb while Carmelita fires four electric shots from her shock pistol while Grace uses Tackle but the beasts stomp on the ground at the group but Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Fire while Espio throws four shurikens while Banjo and Kazooie roll at the beasts but the beasts attack with their horns again but Noel uses Strike Raid while Shulk uses Stream Edge and the group defeat the beasts.

After defeating the beasts the group escort the boy to the buggy.

"I'm assuming this is your buggy?" Noel asked.

"Yes." The tan boy answered.

"Let us help fix it." Shulk said.

"Thank you." The tan boy said.

Later on the group finish fixing the buggy.

"There. It should work now." Noel said.

"Great. You helped saved my skin. My buggy short-circuited and then there were those monsters." The tan boy said.

"Thanks for your help. I suppose if you guys didn't come here, then we'd be dead. Thank you too, Morgiana." The blond boy said.

"It was nothing..." Morgiana said.

"Huh? You know him, Morgiana?" Reyn asked.

"Yes. This is Alibaba. He's my friend." Morgiana introduced the blond boy named Alibaba.

"Hello. It's nice to meet some of Morgiana's new friends. Thank for watching over Morgiana for me." Alibaba said.

"You're welcome and it's nice to meet you too, Alibaba." Noel said.

"Well, I fixed the circuit, but it's out of ether. Change the cylinder and it'll be as good as new." Shulk said.

"Let's introduce ourselves. I'm N-Noel and these are my friends, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Morgiana, Shulk, and Reyn." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"Pleased to meet you both." Shulk said.

"Yeah. You know who I am now already." Alibaba said.

"My name's Juju." The tan boy named Juju introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Juju." Noel said.

"So, where are you all going?" Alibaba asked.

"If you guys got time, you all should come back to our camp." Juju said.

"Your camp?" Shulk asked.

"Yeah. It's not really far from here." Alibaba said.

"What do you think?" Reyn asked.

"We should take up on their offer. Alibaba's my friend and I did want to search for him." Morgiana said.

"I think I agree with Morgiana. I'm surprised there's a Homs camp here, but they might have some information." Shulk said.

"I think that sounds right." Ken said.

"Juju, Alibaba, can you two tell us how to get to your camp?" Shulk asked.

"Sure." Juju answered. "If you guys go back to the oasis, you should see a tall stone post. Go there first." Juju said.

"After that, there's a small path in the woods next to the stone post. Follow it down to our camp." Alibaba said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"I think it would have been better if we go with you guys. That way, you won't have to get lost." Alibaba said.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Morgiana said.

"Okay. Let's go then." Shulk said.

"By the way, Morgiana, have you seen Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.

"No. I have not." Morgiana answered.

"I see...I guess we'll look for him together then. Okay. Follow us." Alibaba said.

The group follow Alibaba and Juju through the plain and make their way to the oasis where they see the tall stone post like they said and then they make their way to the small path and to the woods and later on the group make their way to the camp and then they see a tan skinned woman with long black hair.

"Juju! Alibaba! Where have you two been?" The woman said walking to Juju.

"Well..." Alibaba stops talking.

"Don't tell me you two were...Juju, I told you a thousand times; we're not ready to leave the camp yet." The woman said.

"But we..." Juju stops talking.

"Juju!" The woman yelled.

"Listen, Sharla, we're sorry, okay?" Alibaba said.

"Well, as long as you two are not hurt." The woman named Sharla said and then she sees Shulk and Reyn. "That gear. You must be survivors from the Defense Force! Tell me, is Colony 6 okay? Did Gadolt make it?" Sharla asked.

"Hold on. What're you talking about?" Reyn asked.

"We're from Colony 9." Shulk said.

"Colony 9?" Sharla asked and then sees the group. "But where are you from?" Sharla asked the group.

"Oh...we're from...Colony 5." Noel answered.

"They helped Alibaba save me from monsters." Juju said.

"That's Shulk and Reyn. The others are Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, and my friend, Morgiana." Alibaba introduced the group.

"I see. You're not from Colony 6 then." Sharla said. "Well, thank you for helping Juju and for helping Alibaba look out for him. I'm Juju's sister, Sharla." Sharla introduced.

"I told them they could rest here with us." Juju said.

"Did you now? Well, all right. They did help you so I suppose that's only fair." Sharla said.

"You asked something about Colony 6 being okay. Did something happen to it?" Noel asked.

"Actually, we were on our way there right now." Shulk said.

"Well, Colony 6 has been...our home...has been occupied by the Mechon..." Sharla said and the group are shocked.

"What happened?" Carmelita asked.

"I'll tell you about it inside. Follow me." Sharla said.

The group follow Sharla into a cave where they see some people around and they find Sharla.

"We had already fought off the Mechon a year ago at the Battle of Sword Valley. It left us with a false sense of security. The Colony 6 Defense Force didn't even notice the approaching Mechon. By the time the air-raid siren sounded, a swarm of Mechon has blackened the sky. They ate people and burned our buildings. Juju and I dedicated ourselves to evacuating the children and elderly. I don't know what happened next." Sharla explained.

"That's terrible!" Cream said.

"It's just like what happened to Colony 9." Shulk said.

"They attacked your colony as well?!" Sharla asked.

"Yes. It's good that you managed to evacuate so many." Shulk said.

"We have Otharon, the colonel to thank for that. He and Gadolt." Sharla said.

"This Gadolt..." Ken stops talking.

"He could have been my husband by now if not for all this." Sharla said.

"We're really sorry, Sharla..." Noel said.

"All of us are..." Shulk said.

"Cheer up, everyone. We can't lose hope just yet. I'm certain that Gadolt and the other soldiers are alive. They're still fighting. I can feel it." Sharla said.

"Hmm..." Juju thinks said.

"What is it, Juju?" Alibaba asked.

"You guys said you're on your way to Colony 6, right?" Juju asked.

"Yeah. We're up for some revenge. I think we can even get your colony back." Reyn said.

"There you go showing off again." Shulk said.

"If anyone could do it, I know it's you guys." Juju said. "Can you guys take me to the colony with you?" Juju asked.

"Juju!" Sharla berated. "The people here need us. How many times do I have to tell you?!" Sharla asked.

"But you heard what they said. The Mechon attacked Colony 9. That could mean a load of them left Colony 6 already. It has to!" Juju said.

"Even if that's true...no, especially if that's true, we cannot expose the camp to any more danger." Sharla said.

"So you don't care what happened to the people of the colony!" Juju said. "How can you be so heartless?! Are you really scared of the Mechon?!" Juju asked.

"Juju..." Noel stops talking.

"That's enough, Juju!" Alibaba said.

"But Alibaba..." Juju was cut off by Alibaba.

"You should know how Sharla feels! Watch that mouth of yours and respect your sister!" Alibaba berated.

"Alibaba's right, kid! That's no way to talk to Sharla!" Reyn berated.

"..." Juju says nothing. "I'll go make dinner." Juju said as he walks away.

"Alibaba..." Morgiana stops talking.

"Sorry. I guess was being too harsh. Hearing what Sharla said about losing their home to the Mechon made me think about what happened to our home...how it was...invaded by those creatures...!" Alibaba said clenching his fists.

"...Yes...I remember that..." Morgiana said sadly.

 _"I see...they must have lost their world to the Black Xetis and the Heartless too..."_ Noel said in her mind.

"Hey, don't worry, Alibaba. I was probably too hard on him too..." Reyn said.

"You know, Alibaba, Reyn, you both sort of remind me of Gadolt when you two got angry just now." Sharla said.

"Hmm...?" Alibaba asked.

"How so?" Reyn asked.

"Gadolt has been taking care of us ever since we were young. I always saw him a big brother, but more of a father to Juju. He'd scold him and call him 'kid' whenever he told him off, just like you did just now." Sharla said.

"I don't think I'm ready to be someone's old man just yet." Reyn said.

"Um...well, there was a person I was taking care of. He was actually like a brother to me before..." Alibaba stops talking.

"L-Luke...you have been taking care of me ever since and I never knew what's like to have a parent..." Noel said and then she looks at Shulk. "Um, Shulk, did it happen again? Did you have another vision?" Noel asked.

"Yeah." Shulk answered.

"What was it?" Noel asked but just then they hear noises outside.

"Oh, no!" Shulk said.

"No! Juju!" Sharla yelled.

"Let's go see what's going on." Knuckles said and they run out of the cave.

Sharla looks around outside and she notices the buggy is gone.

"The buggy! It's gone!" Sharla said.

"Don't tell me he's off to Colony 6 by himself!" Alibaba said.

"Ugh...that stupid kid!" Reyn yelled.

"We need to hurry." Shulk said.

"Judging from one of your visions, I can tell somethin' bad's gonna happen." Banjo said.

"What did you see, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"A deep valley...everything's engulfed in flames. There are the Black Xetis, Heartless, and a black creature controlled by that boy we met and it kills Juju." Shulk answered.

"Oh, no..." Noel said.

"Somehow, the Black Xetis and the Heartless attacking doesn't surprise me." Kazooie said.

"And that boy...it has to be that damned brat again!" Ken said.

"When does it happen?" Espio asked.

"Is it near Colony 6?" Reyn asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think so..." Shulk said.

"We have go after him!" Alibaba said.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

"Hold on a second! What's this all about?" Sharla asked.

"I know you won't believe this, but Shulk can see the future." Reyn said.

"The future?" Alibaba asked.

"That's impossible!" Sharla said.

"That's what I thought too. I still can't explain this, but that vision I had will come true unless we stop it." Shulk said.

"So what you're saying is that Juju's in danger?" Sharla asked.

"Believe it or don't believe it is your choice, but if Shulk has a vision, then we shouldn't be standin' here." Ken said.

"Juju..." Sharla stops talking and thinks. "Okay then. I can't say I believe you, but what is there to lose?" Sharla said.

"I like the way you think!" Reyn said.

"We gotta hurry and find Juju!" Alibaba said.

"Yeah! Let's get moving!" Reyn said.

"They're right. We must hurry." Morgiana said.

"When you two talk like that, you both sound like Gadolt. That's how I know it's not worth arguing." Sharla said.

"What are we, some sort of Gadolt substitutes?" Reyn asked.

"Shulk, what it is?" Noel asked.

"That black creature I mentioned kills Sharla too. It was also in my vision." Shulk said.

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen!" Knuckles said.

"But I can't stop her from coming with us. I don't know how I can protect her." Shulk said.

"Shulk..." Noel stops talking.

"I have to, though. I WILL change the future!" Shulk said.

"Then we'll make sure of that. Let's hurry." Carmelita said.

"And fast!" Kazooie said.

The group move from the refugee camp and make their way back to the plain to find Juju.

"Sharla, do you know where Juju went?" Reyn asked.

"There are quite a few ways to get there from here, but he's in a buggy, so I think he'll take Raguel Bridge." Sharla said.

"Raguel Bridge?" Shulk asked.

"It's not far. It's a really old bridge. Built around the time Colony 9 was founded." Sharla said.

"Then that's where we're going next." Alibaba said.

"Sharla, you stay back. Leave this to us." Reyn said.

"What? You think I can't pull my weight in battle? I got field experience as a medic. If any of you get hurt, I can use ether to patch you up." Sharla said.

"That's a big help. Thank you." Cream said.

"Then it's settled. You're comin'." Ken said.

Meanwhile on a bridge Juju is standing next to his buggy.

"Come on! Who put this barrier in the way?" Juju asked. "Now the front suspension's all twisted up! Guess I'll have to walk it. They're such cowards. I'll show them all." Juju said as he crosses the bridge.

Meanwhile the group make their way through the field and to Raguel Bridge and later on they arrive at a bridge and they find the buggy.

"Sharla, look!" Alibaba said.

"It's Juju's buggy!" Sharla said.

As they examine the buggy Shulk is having another vision of Juju being attacked by a black creature and a boy is controlling it.

"No! Juju!" Shulk said.

"Shulk! What's wrong?" Noel asked.

"It's Juju!" Shulk answered.

"Shulk, is he okay?" Sharla asked.

"There's a black creature! It's attacking Juju!" Shulk said.

"When?" Reyn asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think we've got much time!" Shulk answered.

"You said you saw it at a deep valley, did you?" Sharla asked.

"Yes." Shulk answered.

"There's a place like that just up ahead. It's even on the way to Colony 6." Sharla said.

"Then it has to be the route Juju's taking." Alibaba said.

"Are there no other deep valleys around here?" Reyn asked.

"Not as far as I know." Sharla answered.

"Then let's hurry. It has to be where Juju is." Noel said.

The group cross the bridge and make it to the next part of the plain.

"Tell me this is the place you talked about." Ken said.

"This is it. At the end of the road, there's a path to Colony 6." Sharla said.

"But there's no sign of Juju! If my vision is right, then he should be around here somewhere." Shulk said.

"I'm sure he would have gone along this road. I just hope nothing's happened to him yet." Sharla said.

"Is there any chance he went that way?" Reyn asked.

"It's not safe around here. I doubt Juju would go off the beaten track if he could avoid it." Sharla said.

"Then we'll search along the road." Espio said.

"Espio's right. We have to hurry for Juju's sake. I just hope we're not too late..." Noel said as they start to move.

* * *

 **Okay. I think I'll just call it a 'chapter end' right here. I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think of this one. I got nothing else to say here, really. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Morgiana, Alibaba, Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla hurry their way to save Juju from being kill by a creature that happens to be a Black Xeti before it kills him. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! See you next time!**


	20. Chapter 19: Battle in the Mine

Chapter 19: Battle in the Mines

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Morgiana, Alibaba, Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla move along the track to hurry their way to get to Juju before Shulk's vision comes true and they move through the other side of the plain while fighting off Black Xetis in their way and they continue on through the plain until they reach a rocky area where they see a giant Black Xeti with four spiky tentacles on its body and has razor sharp teeth on its stomach and inside the razor sharp teeth is Juju being held captive.

"Juju!" Sharla cried as she runs up the rocky area. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Sharla said as she runs to the Black Xeti.

"Wait! Sharla!" Shulk yelled as his vision shows Sharla being impaled by a tentacle from underground by the Black Xeti and just then the Monado shows another symbol.

"Look, Shulk, a new symbol appeared on the Monado. I think you can save Sharla." Noel said.

"Maybe..." Shulk said as she slams the Monado on the ground and unleashes blue energy around Sharla who is still running.

While Sharla is still running the tentacle rises from the ground to get Sharla but she manages to dodge it.

"Sharla, are you alright?" Alibaba asked.

"What happened?" Sharla asked.

"The tentacles can rise from the ground at any second." Espio said.

"One false move and we're done for." Shulk said.

"Let's be careful!" Noel said as she and Shulk charge at the Black Xeti's tentacles before they rise from the ground and they slash at the Black Xeti's tentacles destroying them and the others destroy the other tentacles as they rise from the ground.

"Amazing! I didn't think you could do that." Sharla said.

"That's not me. It's the power of the Monado." Shulk said.

"And the light swirling around us is the Monado and all." Reyn said.

"Now, we have to defeat the Black Xeti to save Juju, but we'll have to avoid attacking its stomach. It can risk hurting Juju." Noel said.

"Let's do this then!" Ken said.

The Black Xeti known as Deathopus swings its two upper tentacles at the group who dodge the tentacle swiping and Noel triple slashes at Deathopus with her Keyblade followed by casting Blizzard on its upper body while Shulk slashes with the Monado and then Air Slash on the upper body but Deathopus sends its two lower tentacles into the ground and they rises under the group who avoid the rising tentacles and Ken shoots magic music notes at the upper body and then casts Thunder while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Sharla shoots at the upper body with her weapon but Deathopus attempts to grab Sharla with its tentacles but Alibaba slashes at the tentacles with his knife and then uses his Djinn known as Amon to unleash flames while Morgiana delivers a powerful flip kick at the upper body but Deathopus swipes its tentacles at the two but Reyn slams his weapon at the upper body but Deathopus grabs Reyn with its tentacles but Espio slashes at it with his shuriken while Grace uses Tackle to strike but Deathopus' upper body but Deathopus sends its tentacles underground again and then rises from the ground to get the group but Knuckles delivers a drill punch at the upper body while Cream sends Cheese to attack the upper body while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Deathopus swings its tentacles again at the group.

Shulk activates the Monado's power to enhance speed allowing the group dodge quick and then uses Slit Edge at the upper body but Deathopus spin strikes with its tentacles at the group but Alibaba uses Metal Vessel and turns his small knife into a short sword and slashes at the upper body with it while Morgiana uses Battle Cry allowing Sharla to shoot at the upper body with her weapon but Deathopus slams its tentacles into the ground and they rise from the ground to get the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck the upper body while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb but Deathopus unleashes poison at the group but they avoid the poison and Grace uses Bite while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt but Deathopus swings its tentacles at the group but Espio throws four shurikens at the upper body while Carmelita shoots four homing electric shots from her shock pistol but Deathopusslams its two lower tentacles into the ground and they rise from underground and then spin strikes with its upper two tentacles but Reyn slams his weapon at the upper body while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Thunder but Deathopus keeps swiping with its tentacles but Noel uses Strike Raid to get the upper body and after her final Keyblade throw Deathopus is now on the ground.

"Is it down?!" Reyn asked but Deathopus recovers itself and then jumps to the upper rocky area.

"Dammit! It got away!" Ken said.

"No it hasn't! We can still go after it!" Noel said.

"Then let's get up there!" Shulk said.

The group climb up the rocky area to after Deathopus and later on they reach the top and confront Deathopus.

"You have nowhere to go now!" Alibaba said.

"This is the end of you!" Knuckles said.

Deathopus spews poison at the group getting them but Sharla uses her medical abilities and Cream uses Healing Potion to heal the group and Shulk slashes with the Monado and then uses Back Slash at the upper body but Deathopus swings its upper two tentacles at the group but they dodge and Reyn slams his weapon at the upper body while Knuckles delivers an uppercut at the upper body but Deathopus slams its tentacles at the group to strike but Alibaba slashes at the tentacles with his knife and then uses his Djinn Amon's fire power to strike the upper body while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick at the upper body and then delivers a strong punch but Deathopus spews poison at the group again but Cream uses Healing Potion and then she and Cheese spin together to strike at the upper body while Banjo has Kazooie charge at the upper body but Deathopus sends its two lower tentacles into the ground and they rise from the ground but the group dodge and Grace tail whips at the upper body while Espio uses Leaf Swirl but Deathopus spews more poison at the group but Sharla uses her medical abilities again while Carmelita delivers a spin kick at the upper body while Ken unleashes magic music waves at the upper body but Deathopus spin strikes with its tentacles and then sends them all into the ground and they rise from the ground to get the group but Shulk activates the Monado's power again and enhances everyone's speed and they dodge the rising tentacles and Noel aerial slashes at the upper body and then delivers an aerial spin slash and then casts Fire.

Deathopus retaliates with rapidly striking with its tentacles at the group but Reyn slams his weapon at the upper body at the upper body while Banjo has Kazooie triple slash at the upper body but Deathopus slams its tentacles at the group but Morgiana delivers three strong punches at the tentacles and then flip kicks at the upper body while Knuckles delivers a drill punch at the upper body but Deathopus spews poison at the group but Sharla shoots at the upper body with her weapon while Carmelita fires three electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio throws three shurikens at the upper body but Deathopus swings its tentacles at the group but Cream sends Cheese to attack the upper body while Ken casts Fire at the upper body and then throws magic music bombs while Alibaba triple slashes with his knife but Deathopus spin swings its tentacles at the group but Grace uses Tackle to strike at the upper body but Deathopus slams its tentacles into the ground and they rises to get the group but Shulk slashes with the Monado and then uses Air Slash to strike at the upper body but Deathopus spews poison to get the group but Noel casts Cure on herself and the others and then slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash on the upper body but Deathopus attacks with its upper two tentacles and then slams its lower two tentacles into the ground and rise up to strike but Shulk activates the Monado and then slashes with the Monado while Reyn slams his weapon while Sharla shoots with her weapon while Alibaba slashes with his knife and uses his Djinn Amon's power while Morgiana uses Battle Cray while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Espio delivers ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken while Grace uses Bite while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken casts Thunder while Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and the group finish off Deathopus and Noel and Shulk deliver their slashes at Deathopus making it spit out Juju and then Deathopus disappears in dark mist.

Sharla runs to Juju.

"Juju! Are you all right?!" Sharla asked.

"Sharla...I'm sorry." Juju said and Sharla walks to Juju and hits him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sharla said hugging Juju.

"Hey! I think we just changed the future. No one died here." Ken said.

"Yeah, but...where do you think the Mechon are? I thought there was that boy you mentioned controlling it." Shulk said.

"Maybe we changed it more..." Cream suggested.

"No...I don't think something's right..." Shulk said.

"You're right something's not right!" A voice said and the group see a giant laser beam coming at the group but they dodge and they see a floating bot.

"Is that a Mechon?!" Reyn asked.

"What's not right is that you're not DEAD!" The voice said as the bot lands in front of the group and the bot reveals Porky.

"It's that damned brat again!" Ken said.

"I thought my Black Xeti pet would have devoured someone so stupid and killed a worthless Keybearing witch, but NO! You have to destroy it and ruin MY FUN AGAIN!" Porky yelled as he uses his bot to fire more lasers at the group but they dodge.

"Please don't anything bad!" Cream said.

"I do what I WANT!" Porky yelled as he turns to Juju and uses his bot to grab him.

"Juju!" Sharla cried as she runs to help.

"Nuh-huh! Take ONE more step and I'll make sure he won't breathe anymore!" Porky threatened as he uses his bot to crush Juju.

"No!" Alibaba yelled.

"You wouldn't...!" Carmelita said.

"Let him go!" Reyn yelled.

"I don't think so! You were lucky to defeat my Black Xeti, but luck NEVER lasts forever! I think I'll keep hold of this brat! You want him back alive?! Then get over to Colony 6. If you're too slow or won't even bother to show up, then I'll give this idiot two options: One, I'll let the Mechon devour him or two, I'll allow my Black Xetis and my Heartless to devour his heart!" Porky said.

"You brat! You'll pay!" Reyn yelled.

"You won't talk big for long! See ya around, losers!" Porky said as his bot starts to fly off.

"Sharla! Sharla!" Juju yelled while Porky's bot flies off.

"Juju..." Sharla stops talking.

"We have to get over to Colony 6 and fast if we want Juju alive." Alibaba said.

"Hold up! You're gonna bust into their base? We want a piece of them too." Reyn said.

"We'll help you get your brother back." Noel said.

"I...thank you all." Sharla said. "It has been a while and it's just...I never thought I'd go back to Colony 6 like this." Sharla said.

"You've lived in Colony 6 for a while, so how do we get there?" Knuckles asked.

"We can get to Colony 6 from this valley. Just follow me." Sharla said.

"Okay. I promise, we'll do everything we can to help Juju." Noel said.

The group follow Sharla through the valley and later on they come across a road that has lights and Sharla leads them through the road with the lights and then they make their way into a cave and enter it and then arrive at a road.

"So this is Colony 6..." Shulk said.

"It's like a fortress. Did people really live here?" Reyn asked.

"So much has changed. It's only been a month." Sharla said.

"Then we have to get in there and save Juju from that little twerp!" Ken said.

"Hold on. We can't barge in like that." Alibaba said.

"Alibaba's right. We'll have to find a different way in." Shulk said.

"We can get in through the mine. There's a massive ether deposit under the colony. The first settlers here built right on top of the mine. That's how we got to out colony. The mine is like a network of tunnels. It's much more complicated that the colony streets." Sharla said.

"Huh?" Knuckles asked.

"She means it's our best route if we want to remain undetected." Espio said.

"You're catching on." Sharla said.

"Great!" Reyn said.

"How do we get in?" Banjo asked.

"We go through the Drainage Outlet. It's just up ahead." Sharla said.

"Lead the way." Kazooie said.

The group follow Sharla to the Drainage Outlet by going through the grassy roads and later on the group arrive at the entrance of a hole.

"This is it." Sharla said.

"Then let's get in. We have to move if we want to save Juju." Noel said and the group enter the hole and make their way into a tunnel.

The group are now in the tunnel and start moving through it and start climbing up to the upper part of the tunnel and keep moving but Sharla stops them.

"Hold on." Sharla said and then points at something.

"It's the Mechon..." Shulk said.

"I can't believe they've taken the mine too! That means the Defense Force and residents are...oh, no...Juju!" Sharla said.

"Keep it together, Sharla! Don't start panicking now!" Reyn said.

"Reyn..." Sharla stops talking.

"You said it yourself; they couldn't have seized the entire area." Alibaba said.

"I bet you they're holed up someplace safe. Juju is alive and we're gonna find him." Reyn said.

"That's why we're here." Shulk said.

"We promised we helped find your brother." Noel said.

"You're right. It'll be fine. Reyn...Shulk...Noel...Alibaba...everyone...thank you." Sharla said.

The group continue on through the tunnel and arrive at a different area of the tunnel and later as the group continue to through the tunnel Sharla hears something.

"An Ether Rifle?" Sharla asked. "Gadolt!" Sharla yelled as she runs.

"Miss Sharla!" Cream said.

"Wait!" Noel said.

Sharla runs to a different part of the tunnel and she sees someone fighting against Mechon and it's a man

"Gadolt!" Sharla yelled.

"I know that voice...Medic, is that you?" The man asked but is shot.

"Otharon!" Sharla said as she shoots Mechon.

"That's our cue." Shulk said.

"Let's do this!" Ken said.

The Mechon attack the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Shulk slashes with the Monado and then uses Back Slash but the Mechon strike back at the group but Sharla shoots with her rifle while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba slashes with his knife but the Mechon keep attacking back at the group but Morgiana delivers powerful kicks while Espio delivers ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken while Grace uses Tackle but the Mechon strike back at the group but Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt while Banjo and Kazooie roll at the Mechon while Reyn slams his weapon to strike but the Mechon keep fighting back at the group but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Ken bashes with his guitar and then shoots magic music notes but the Mechon continue to strike back at the group but Noel uses Spin Slash and then casts Blizzard while Shulk activates the Monado and then uses Slit Edge and the group defeat the Mechon.

"Medic, why are you here?" The man named Otharon asked.

"Sir, isn't Gadolt with you?" Sharla asked.

"We have much to discuss. You should come with me." Otharon said.

"Sir." Sharla said.

Sharla starts explaining to Otharon about what has happened and has mentioned that Juju has been taken by Porky.

"So, Juju has been taken by some child..." Otharon said.

"Sir, what about Gadolt?" Sharla asked.

"Gadolt is gone." Otharon answered.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?" Sharla asked.

"Gadolt and I planned a surprise attack to set everyone free, but we failed miserably. When I woke, Gadolt was nowhere to be seen. Only his rifle remained, but he is alive. I can feel it. We may not be joined by blood, but he's like a son to me. I'd know if he were dead." Otharon explained.

"Some of the people of Colony 9 got eaten..." Reyn said.

"Reyn!" Morgiana said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Forget I said that." Reyn said.

"They don't kill Homs right away, but that boy you mentioned is no Mechon and threatened to kill him. We should make our time valuable." Otharon said.

"That's why we came here." Shulk said.

"Boy, that blade was once Dunban's. I'm not sure why you had it, but we're going to need its full power." Otharon said.

"You can count on me." Shulk said.

"My friends and I are helping too." Noel said.

"Very well then. We're heading to the Central Pit. It's where they take all the Homs they kidnapped. I'll bet that boy brought Juju over to them. If he's alive, then that's where he'll be. We're moving out." Otharon said.

Just then Shulk has another vision and it's about Otharon falling.

"What?" Shulk asked.

"Shulk, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"No. It's nothing." Shulk said.

"Let's go follow Otharon. Let's just hope Juju is okay." Alibaba said.

The group follow Otharon through the mining base but then Shulk stops and thinks.

"Shulk, what is it?" Noel asked.

"It's just that...I had another vision. Otharon falls into an ether river saying 'Gadolt, Juju, this is for you.' I don't know what it means though. Could it mean that Juju is already dead or is he going to get killed? That could be why Otharon..." Shulk stops talking.

"Shulk..." Noel stops talking.

"I don't know what it means. If we keep moving, is Otharon going to die?" Shulk asked.

"Shulk, Noel, what's goin' on?" Ken asked.

"Sorry. We're coming." Noel said as she and Shulk go with them.

"Wait!" Shulk called making everyone stop.

"What is it, Shulk?" Reyn asked.

"This battle is for my people. If you can't handle it, then drop that weapon and go home." Otharon said.

"That's not it. I...it's just..." Shulk stops talking.

"Out with it!" Otharon said.

"Listen, maybe we shouldn't just rush in headfirst." Shulk said.

"What?" Otharon asked.

"But we got this far." Knuckles said.

"We should observe the Mechon and plan our attack afterwards." Shulk suggested.

"You insolent...! We don't have that kind of time! You don't know a damn thing about these machines! I have observed their movements. I've planned this attack for a month. I know full well what's going to happen to my brothers and sisters!" Otharon said.

"But..." Noel stops talking.

"We're going. Fall in, Medic!" Otharon said.

"Yes, sir." Sharla said as Oathron leaves.

"Okay, Shulk, what's going on?" Alibaba asked.

"I..." Shulk stops talking.

"A vision again? Let me guess, another death?" Reyn asked.

"Yeah." Shulk answered.

"I knew it. The Shulk I know doesn't just chicken out for any old reason." Reyn said.

"This vision...is it like before?" Sharla asked.

"Kind of...I saw an underground ether river and Otharon..." Shulk stops talking.

"An ether river...You know what, that sword lets you see the future. All that power and you still keep getting it wrong." Reyn said.

"Better to use my brain than my fists." Shulk replied.

"Look, man, I may rush in headfirst, but at least my head's useful for something." Reyn said.

"I get the idea." Shulk said turning away.

"I'm not done. You're useless on your own, Shulk! That's why we're here." Reyn said.

"Reyn, I..." Shulk was cut off.

"Next time you have a vision, tell us. We bear the burden together, as a team. You have a vision you don't like, we'll change the future together. Got it?" Reyn asked.

"Got it." Shulk answered.

"Say it like you mean it!" Reyn said.

"I got it! I'll tell you next time." Shulk said.

"He's right, Shulk. You all helped me saved Juju. I know we can do it again. I believe in all of you." Sharla said.

"Thanks." Shulk said.

"They're right. I know you'll change what happens. Besides, you didn't see Juju and the others dying, right?" Noel asked.

"No. There's still hope." Shulk said.

"And we'll help how we can." Banjo said.

"Let's hurry after Otharon." Espio said.

The group arrive at the central terminal and they hurry their way to Otharon but later on they come across a giant metal door in the way.

"We should move this damn thing." Ken said.

"How though?" Banjo asked.

"We'll have to find a switch to open this door first." Espio said.

The group go through the tunnel to find the switch to open the door and they later on arrive at a different area and Noel finds a lever and pulls it opening something and they see the door being opened and so the group make their way back to the door and it's now opened and the group go into a different place.

"We're here. The Central Pit." Sharla said.

"But where is anyone? I don't see them." Knuckles said.

"We'll take that lift." Sharla said.

"Sounds goo to me." Alibaba said.

"Yeah! I'm ready to smash some Mechon!" Reyn said.

"Juju...Otharon...hold on." Shulk said.

The group make their way to the lift and it takes them downward and they go through the metal parts of the pit and they later on find another lift and it takes them downward and they climb down and they cone across more metal parts and they see something going down and so the group go down with it and reach the lower part of the Central Pit and they climb down the pit again and they find a third lift and it takes them to lower levels of the pit and they keep moving but then a claw summons Mechon and they attack the group but the group defeat the Mechon and continue on but just then Black Xetis appear and attack the group but the group defeat the Black Xetis and continue on and they take another lift to send them more downward and Sharla notices something and sees blood on the ground.

"No...they're gone...whose blood is...oh, no!" Sharla said.

"Don't tell me..." Alibaba stops talking.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up! I was starting to worry that you losers were never gonna come! I was getting BORED!" A voice said and the bot comes and it's Porky.

"You...!" Ken yelled.

"Juju and the others! Tell me where they are!" Sharla demanded.

"Hehehehehehe! You want that brat so badly? Don't worry, my Black Xeti is keeping him company!" Porky said pointing at Juju being held captive by a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant black robot with two drills for hands.

"Juju!" Sharla yelled.

"Calm down, hag. He's still alive...for now! The other idiots, I allowed the Mechon to devour them all!" Porky said.

"You insolent little...!" Otharon said.

"Ya know, I've been thinking; I kinda want to see you guys die, but there are two ways to go about it. One, I'll have the Mechon eat you all or two, have my Black Xeti destroy you! So many ways to choose, so little time. Or maybe I should just have my Black Xeti destroy that brat!" Porky said.

"You evil monster!" Noel said.

"You sick brat!" Alibaba yelled.

"Gadolt...the others..." Sharla stops talking. "I swear I'll scrap each and every one of you!" Sharla yelled as she shoots the Mechon but more Mechon come at her.

"Stand behind me!" Shulk said as he slashes at the Mechon with the Monado.

"So much for those pile of scrap. Black Xeti, skewer them!" Porky commanded as the Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Killer Driller attacks the group with its drills but the group dodge the drill attacks and Shulk activates the Monado and then slashes at Killer Driller with the Monado followed by Air Slash but Killer Driller charges at the group while spinning its drills at the group but Morgiana uses Battle Cry to stun Killer Driller allowing Grace to use Tackle to strike while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt but Killer Driller jumps into the air and then dives down at the group while drilling at them but the group dodge and Sharla shoots with her rifle while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Killer Driller attacks the group with its drills again but the group dodge the drills and Reyn slams his weapon at Killer Driller while Espio delivers ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a palm strike while Alibaba uses his Djinn Amon's firepower to strike at Killer Driller but Killer Driller spin charges at the group with its drills but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at Killer Driller while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb but Killer Driller shoots its drill hands at the group who dodge but the drill projectiles home in on the group but they keep dodging the drill projectiles until the drill projectiles return to Killer Driller and then jumps into the air again and drill dives at the group who dodge and Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Fire but Killer Driller charges again while spinning its drill but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder striking Killer Driller.

Killer Driller retaliates by unleashing drills from its robotic body and sends the drills at the group who dodge the shooting drills and Sharla shoots with her rifle at Killer Driller while Espio throws four shurikens but Killer Driller drill dives at the group again but the group dodge and Reyn slams his weapon at Killer Driller while Knuckles delivers a drill punch and strikes but Killer Driller charges at the group while spinning its drills at the group but Morgiana delivers a powerful kick while Grace tail whips but Killer Driller fires its drill hands at the group and they home in at the group who try to avoid the drill hands but Ken unleashes magic music waves to get the drill hands and then shoots magic music notes at Killer Driller but Killer Driller unleashes drills at the group but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba triple slashes with his knife followed by a roundhouse slash but Killer Driller drills on the ground creating a quake on the ground but Cream sends Cheese to attack Killer Driller while Banjo has Kazooie charge at Killer Driller but Killer Driller attacks with one drill hand and then delivers a slam with its other drill hand on the ground creating another quake but Shulk slashes with the Monado and then uses Back Slash while Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an aerial spin slash with her Keyblade getting Killer Driller but Killer Driller charges at the group while spinning its drill hands and then drill dives at the group who dodge the drill diving.

After dodging the drill diving Killer Driller fires its drill hands at the group who dodge but the drill projectiles home in at the group who continue to dodge the drill projectiles but they continue to home in on the group until they return to Killer Driller and then slams its drill hands on the ground and creates another quake to stun the group but Reyn hammers his weapon at Killer Driller who strikes back with its drill hands at Reyn but Alibaba strikes at Killer Driller with his knife and then uses his Djinn Amon's fire power to strike Killer Driller but Killer Driller unleashes more drills and shoots them at the group who avoid the shooting drills and Sharla shoots with her rifle while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers an uppercut but Killer Driller strikes with its drill hands and then slams his drill hands on the ground but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike at Killer Driller who retaliates with a spin attack with its drill hands but Carmelita pistol swipes while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Grace uses Bite but Killer Driller drill dives at the group but they dodge the dill diving and Ken casts Blizzard and then unleashes magic music waves but Killer Driller fires its drill hands at the group but Noel deflects the drill projectiles sending them back at Killer Driller who charges with its spinning drill hands but Shulk activates the Monado and then uses Slut Edge while Noel uses Strike Raid to strike at Killer Driller who slams the ground with its drill hands and knocks the group down.

"Hehehehehehe! Yeah! That's what I WANT to see! Suffer, suffer, SUFFER!" Porky said.

"Shut the hell up, you damned little bastard!" Ken yelled.

"This is not over yet!" Shulk said.

"We can still win this..." Noel said.

"I don't think so! Finish 'em off!" Porky commanded and Killer Driller attacks the group with its drills.

The group dodge the drill attacks but Killer Driller charges at the group with its drill hands but Sharla shoots with her rifle while Carmelita fires electric shots from her shock pistol while Banjo and Kazooie roll at Killer Driller but Killer Driller unleashes a giant drill on its back and then charges at the group with its giant drill at the group who dodge but Killer Driller keeps charging at the group but Morgiana leaps at Killer Driller and then delivers a strong stomp at Killer Driller's head making it dazed allowing Alibaba to triple slash with his knife and then delivers a rising slash but Killer Driller recovers itself and slams its drill hands on the ground to get the ground but Reyn slams his weapon to strike while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt but Killer Driller drill dives at the group but they dodge and Espio throws three shurikens while Grace tail whips but Killer Driller unleashes drills and shoots at them but they avoid the shooting drills and Cream sends Cheese to attack while Ken bashes at Killer Driller with his guitar and then casts Thunder but Killer Drill charges at the group with its giant drill again but the group avoid the charging giant drill but Killer Driller jumps into the air again and then dives at the group with its giant drill but the group dodge the giant drill dive but Killer Driller's landing creates a huge quake to stun the group but Shulk slashes with the Monado and then uses Air Slash while Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash but Killer Driller shoots its drill hands at the group but they dodge but Killer Driller slams its drills to the ground and creates another quake but Sharla shoots with her rifle while Reyn slams his weapon while Shulk slashes with the Monado and then uses Back Slash while Alibaba uses his Djinn Amon's firepower to attack while Morgiana delivers strong punches and strong kicks while Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Knuckles delivers an uppercut while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers ninja kicks while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Fire while Noel uses Strike Raid and the group finish off Killer Driller making it release Juju and then it breaks down while disappearing into dark mist.

"Juju!" Sharla said running to Juju.

"No you don't, hag!" Porky yelled as he uses his bot to pick up Juju. "I'm sick of this! I'll kill the brat myself!" Porky said.

"No...!" Noel yelled.

Just then Porky's bot is punched by a mobile bot and Otharon is driving it.

"You like pain, kid? Then take THIS!" Otharon yelled punching Porky's bot making it let go of Juju.

"Juju!" Alibaba yelled.

"You have to save Juju!" Otharon said.

"Otharon, don't do it!" Shulk said.

"Hurry up!" Otharon said as Sharla goes for Juju.

"Even, if we save Juju, what then? Otharon's gonna be..." Shulk stops talking as he remembers what Reyn said.

 _Flashback:_

 _"If you see a vision you don't like, we'll change the future together." Reyn said._

 _Flashback End._

"Change the future..." Shulk said as he sees a crane. "That's it! You guys get Juju!" Shulk said running for the crane.

"Shulk!" Noel yelled but Shulk keeps running for the crane.

Otharon's mobile bot pushes Porky's bot against a wall.

"Stupid old fart! You can't defeat me!" Porky said.

"I can do THIS!" Otharon replied as he uses his bot to punch at Porky's bot who counters the punch.

"I'm NOT dying here!" Porky said but his bot is sliding down.

"Let's see if your bot can withstand an ether river!" Otharon said.

"Oh, we'll find out, but I'm NOT goin' down with it!" Porky said.

"Juju! Wake up!" Sharla said.

"Otharon won't make it..." Noel said as she runs to Otharon's bot.

"Noel, wait!" Alibaba said running after her.

"Fall, you damn brat!" Otharon said and Porky's bot falls into the ether river but Porky manages to escape from his bot and is riding on a floating craft.

"You destroyed my bot, but I can build a new one! As for you...well, I'll let you have a fun dip!" Porky said.

Shulk begins to operate the crane and uses it to grab hold of Otharon's bot to prevent him from falling.

"Good shot, Shulk!" Reyn said.

"Boy..." Otharon said.

"We can change our destines. You won't die here, Otharon...not today." Shulk said.

"I'll be the judge of THAT!" Porky said as he fires a laser from his craft at the crane's holder.

"No!" Noel said.

"Otharon, get out of there, quick!" Shulk said.

"It won't be long now, my friends, but not before. Gadolt! This is for you! This is for the people of Colony 6!" Otharon said as he shoots at Porky.

"Nice try, old fart!" Porky said as he shoots at Otharon's bot making Otharon fall out.

"No...that's not supposed to happen!" Shulk said as Otharon falls into the ether river.

Just then Reyn grabs Otharon and saves him.

"That was close!" Reyn said.

"Thank you." Otharon said and the two get back on land.

"No! Why won't you idiots PERISH?!" Porky demanded as he shoots at Reyn.

"No you don't!" Alibaba said as he charges to stop Porky but his shot gets Alibaba and he gets knocked back into the pit.

"Alibaba!" Morgiana yelled as she runs to Alibaba who is falling into the ether river.

"No!" Shulk yelled.

"Oh, no!" Reyn yelled.

"Alibaba!" Sharla cried.

"I have to help him!" Noel said as she runs to save Alibaba.

"Aladdin...I don't know where you are, but...I guess you won't see me for long..." Alibaba said as he continues to fall.

Just then Noel grabs Alibaba's arm and stops him from falling.

"N-Noel..." Alibaba said.

"I got you!" Noel said.

"Alright, Noel!" Ken cheered.

"That was close..." Cream said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

Just then Noel starts to lose her stability on the ledge and begins to fall but Morgiana grabs Noel's other arm.

"M-Morgiana..." Noel said.

"You saved Alibaba and now I'll save you!" Morgiana said and they get back on land.

"Hmph! Fine! Have your fun living, but you'll die soon anyway! You haven't even found the Keyhole so this place can..." Porky stops talking as something shining.

"What's that?!" Reyn asked.

Noel looks up at a wall of the mine and sees the Keyhole appearing.

"Mine!" Porky said.

"No way, small fry!" Ken yelled as he casts Thunder at Porky.

Noel quickly uses her Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and saves Bionis from the darkness.

"No! I wanted to DESTROY this place! Whatever! I already got what I came for! The Heart Crystal! See ya around, losers!" Porky said as he leaves.

"Noel, what was that?" Shulk asked.

"Oh, I..." Noel was cut off by Sharla.

"Juju...you're safe now." Sharla said.

"What did I tell you, Shulk? We can make anything happen." Reyn said.

"Yeah. You were right." Shulk said.

"A boy who can change the future. I stand corrected. You all did a great deed here today." Otharon said.

"I didn't really do anything. I couldn't have done it without my friends." Shulk said.

"Your vision saved me, but what of the others? What happened to Gadolt?" Otharon asked.

"..." Shulk doesn't say anything and shakes his head.

"I see..." Otharon said and he turns to Sharla. "Sharla, take this. Gadolt would have wanted you to have it." Otharon said giving Sharla a rifle.

"We should get to camp." Reyn said.

"Juju's gonna need some medical attention." Carmelita said.

"There's a freight elevator on the next level. From here, it's an easy route out of the mine." Sharla said.

"As long as it works." Ken said.

"You guys go on ahead. We're gonna have to...go." Noel said.

"What do you mean by that?" Reyn asked.

"Well..." Noel stops talking.

"We have our own journey to go to. Now it's time for us to move on." Espio said.

"So, you all have to go then?" Sharla asked.

"I-I'm sorry, but..." Noel was cut off by Reyn.

"Hey. Don't worry about it, Noel. Ya gotta do what ya gotta do, right? Besides, you've done much for us. Thanks." Reyn said.

"Yeah. What's your journey anyway?" Shulk asked.

"Oh, I'm trying to find my brother. We got separated after our home was raided..." Noel answered.

"Your home was raided too?! You lost your brother because of that? Sorry about that..." Reyn said.

"I'm not giving up. I'm still finding him." Noel said.

"I know you will. You can do anything you set your mind to, Noel. You're a brave a strong girl. Never forget that." Shulk said.

"Thank you, Shulk." Noel said.

"We should get going." Otharon said.

"Yeah. Hey, good luck on your journey, Noel." Reyn said.

"I hope you find your brother." Sharla said.

"Do you think we'll meet each other again?" Noel asked.

"'Course we're gonna meet again. What makes you think we won't?" Reyn asked.

"Oh, right..." Noel said.

"We'd better get going." Banjo said.

"Yeah. Take care, Shulk, Reyn, Sharla." Noel said.

"You too, Noel." Shulk said.

"Morgiana..." Alibaba stops talking.

"Yeah." Morgiana said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Morgiana and I decided something when you said you have your own journey to go to. Morgiana and I are coming along." Alibaba said.

"Why?" Noel asked.

"Well, for starters, you saved me from falling to my death. That, and I want to find my friend, Aladdin. Let me and Morgiana come with you and we can all find who we're looking for." Alibaba said.

"Okay. We'll do that together." Noel said.

"Thank you, Noel." Morgiana said.

"You guys are okay with that, right?" Alibaba asked.

"You think I wouldn't be?" Sharla asked back.

"I'm sure Fiora would of been proud your decision, Morgiana." Shulk said.

"Thank you. I hope we meet again." Morgiana said.

"You take care of Juju." Alibaba said.

"I will." Sharla said.

"Goodbye." Noel said.

"Yeah. See you around, Noel." Shulk said.

The group go on separate ways from Shulk, Reyn, and Sharla and they go further in the mine.

"Okay. That's another Keyhole sealed from those Black Xetis and the Heartless." Knuckles said.

"Not to mention, we showed that brat a thing or two." Ken said.

"Now, we have to continue on." Noel said.

"So, where are we going to next?" Alibaba asked.

"I'll show you." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to create a light portal and it amazes Alibaba and Morgiana. "Let's go." Noel said as she enters the light portal and the others follow into the light portal before it disappears.

* * *

 **Chapter end. That concludes Noel's time in the Xenoblade world. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you enjoyed Noel's time in the Xenoblade world, SuperCalebX. Thanks again. I have nothing else to say. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, and Morgiana continue on their journey, but a world is being invaded. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. See ya!**


	21. Chapter 20: Truth of the Fearmongers

Chapter 20: Truth of the Fearmongers

In the dark room the azure and black armored knight is sitting on the throne and Rixla is at his side and just then Porky arrives at the throne room while carrying a Heart Crystal that's orange.

"I got it! I got it! The next Heart Crystal swiped from that Bionis world!" Porky said.

 **"Yes! It is what we need. You are not as worthless as you appear, Porky Minch."** The azure and black armored knight said.

"You're such a flatterer, Master Nightmare. You were right to recruit me into your group when I asked to join." Porky said.

"Ha! What a bunch of bull! You were practically beggin' on your knees for mercy and cowardly swore your allegiance to him so he wouldn't have to kill you when your world was bein' destroyed." Tora said.

"Shut up! I wasn't beggin' and I was the one who caused my home world to be destroyed! I discovered the Keyhole and had the Black Xetis and the Heartless destroy it! I didn't just wanna end up being destroyed with it." Porky said.

"Ooh, you destroyed your own home! That's REALLY impressive!" Tora said.

"Enough, Tora." Rixla said.

"Sorry, ma'am." Tora said.

 **"We now have four Heart Crystals. The girl is still blissfully unaware of our true plan. Everything will fall into our hands."** Nightmare said.

"Let our hunt continue." Rixla said.

"Count me in! C'mon, Rajin!" Tora said as he and Rajin leave the throne room.

"Vergil is late AGAIN. Where is that good for nothing demon?" Porky asked.

 **"Silence! He is on a mission of his own. He has far more use compared to what your uses have to offer."** Nightmare said.

"But..." Porky was cut off by Nightmare.

 **"Enough. Leave us at once, child."** Nightmare said.

"Yes, sir, Master Nightmare." Porky said as he leaves the throne room. "Just wait for the right time, Porky. Things are going according my way. Though the Key witch and her loser friends keep getting in the way, but they'll need to be...taken care of." Porky said to himself as he smiles a sinister smile.

Meanwhile Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, and Morgiana leave the Bionis and return to the space area and continue their journey to a new world.

"So where are we going to next?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know yet. We should..." Noel stops talking as she turns to see a world looking like it's under attack. "Huh? Is that...? Oh, no!" Noel said.

"What's up?" Ken asked.

"It's Wisdom City! It's being attacked." Noel said.

"What?! But how?! You sealed that Keyhole before we left!" Ken said.

"Maybe there's a different reason..." Espio said.

"Should we go there to see what's happening?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes. I just hope Ry and the others are okay..." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to create another light trail and a light portal appears in Wisdom City and Noel follows the light trail and the others follow her into the light portal.

The light portal appears in Wisdom City and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba and Morgiana fly out of the light portal.

"Heh. Back in Wisdom City, but I don't see any..." Ken was cut off by Dark Knight Black Xetis destroying everything. "Oh..." Ken said.

"Just why're they attacking the city?" Banjo asked.

"I-I don't know. We should look for Ry and Tsubaki. They'll know what's going on." Noel said.

"Provided we get through the Black Xetis that want to kill us." Carmelita said.

"You met this Ry. Lead us to where he is." Alibaba said.

The group begin to make their way through Wisdom City but then Dark Knight Black Xetis attack the group with their swords but Noel horizontal slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a swing slash while Ken bashes with his guitar an then unleashes magic music waves but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick but Morgiana retaliates with her own strong kicks at the Dark Knight Black Xetis while Alibaba slashes with his knife followed by a roundhouse slash but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at the group but Grace uses Growl to stun them allowing Carmelita to shoot electric shots from her shock pistol while Banjo has Kazooie lay eggs but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a swing with their swords but Espio slashes with his shuriken followed by ninja kicks while Knuckles drill punches while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark waves but Noel casts Gravity and then slashes with her Keyblade and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and continue on.

As the group continue on through Wisdom City Spider Black Xetis appear and attack the group with their venom but the group avoid the venom and Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Grace tail whips but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Carmelita pistol whips but the Spider Black Xetis shoot webs to trap the group but Morgiana delivers a leap and then delivers a strong stomp while Alibaba unleashes his Djinn Amon's firepower to attack but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their venom but Ken casts Fire and then casts Gravity but the Spider Black Xetis shoot more webs to trap the group but Knuckles delivers an uppercut while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Espio delivers palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a ninja somersault kick but the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs but Noel uses Strike Raid and the group defeat the Spider Black Xetis and they keep going through Wisdom City to find Ry.

The group keep going through Wisdom City which is still under attack by the Black Xetis and Zombie Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and defeats the Zombie Black Xetis and they keep going to find Ry and later on the group arrive at the park area where they find Ry and Tsubaki fighting against a group of Black Xetis which are Werewolf Black Xetis and Vampirebat Black Xetis.

"There! R-Ry and Ts-Tsubaki!" Noel said.

"They're fightin' against the Black Xetis!" Ken said.

"Then let's lend them a hand!" Kazooie said.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

The group run to the fight and they all prepare to fight.

"Noel? What're you...?" Ry was cut off by a Black Xeti attacking.

"N-Not now, R-Ry. Let us help you fight them off and then we'll talk." Noel said.

"Okay then. Let's PARTY!" Ry yelled as they fight the Black Xetis.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws while the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams at the group but they dodge and Noel aerial slashes at the Vampirebat Black Xetis with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder while Ry strikes at the Werewolf Black Xetis with his nunchaku but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their fangs while the Vampirebat Black Xetis swoop down to attack but Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Gravity to make the Vampirebat Black Xetis go down while Tsubaki slashes at the Werewolf Black Xetis with her razor fans but the Vampirebat Black Xetis wing swipe at the group but Banjo has Kazooie aerial triple peck while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash a howl at the group but Grace uses Growl to stun the Werewolf Black Xetis allowing Espio to throw four shurikens at the Werewolf Black Xetis but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Alibaba delivers a roundhouse slash with his knife but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack the group in a frenzy but Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt but the Vampirebat Black Xetis swoop down at the group again while the Werewolf Back Xetis keep attacking with their claws in their frenzy state but Noel slashes at the Werewolf Black Xetis with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard at the Vampirebat Black Xetis and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis and the Vampirebat Black Xetis.

"That fight's over now. Thanks, Noel." Tsubaki said.

"Um, why are the B-Black X-Xetis here? I thought I sealed the K-Keyhole here first and then Ken and I left." Noel said.

"You did seal the Keyhole to this world. I don't know why they'd be attacking here...unless they're after my Heart Crystal the Fearmongers want so badly." Ry said.

"You mean this?" Noel asked taking out the green heart shaped crystal she took from N. Sanity Island.

"Where did you get that?" Ry asked.

"From a world called N. Sanity Island. I found a pink one back at Middle-Earth, but then a man came and took it from me. Back at the Digital World and Cybertron, two different boys found two different heart shaped crystals just like this one." Noel explained.

"And one of those boys, who was a damn brat by the way, said he found another Heart Crystal thing from the Bionis." Ken said.

"So now the Fearmongers have four Heart Crystals. That's not a good sign." Tsubaki said.

"Wh-Who are the F-Fearmongers?" Noel asked.

"Well, have you ever heard of Rixla or Nightmare?" Ry asked but the group shake their heads.

"Wh-Who are R-Rixla and N-Nightmare?" Noel asked.

"Nightmare is an evil knight who wields a sinister sword known as Soul Edge, which is commonly known as the Cursed Sword. And Rixla is an evil sorceress who wields very dangerous powers. Don't take either of them too lightly." Tsubaki explained.

"Those two are the reasons for the Black Xetis and the Heartless going to worlds in an attempt to destroy them as part of their plan. They've been using the Black Xetis and the Heartless for years. They're also the ones responsible for the destruction of our world and our reason being here in this city." Ry said.

"That's terrible!" Cream said.

"Very." Tsubaki said.

"The Fearmongers are an evil group formed by Rixla and Nightmare for their evil ends and they're trying to find these sacred items known as the Heart Crystals. If the Fearmongers collect all of the Heart Crystals from each world, then they'll be able to create a Keyhole that could unleash a powerful darkness that could not be stopped. You have to find the rest of the Heart Crystals, Noel before the Fearmongers do." Ry said.

"O-Okay. I'll do my best." Noel said.

"Good. Here, I'll give you this Heart Crystal so I know you can look after it." Ry said taking out a white Heart Crystal.

"I don't think so." A voice said and just then Ry gets slashes in the back. "How 'bout I look after this Heart Crystal, since Noel is just a wittle baby who can't be trusted to do ANYTHING!" The voice said and it's revealed to be Odium who is behind the now unconscious Ry and takes the white Heart Crystal.

"Ry!" Tsubaki yelled.

"O-Odium..." Noel said.

"How is this possible? You surviving this ridiculous quest to find your weakling brother and trying to help people? It's not only annoying, but just damn disgusting, just like you!" Odium said.

"That was rude!" Alibaba said.

"Hand over that Heart Crystal thing now!" Knuckles demanded.

"Oh, I'll hand it over, alright. This is going over to Rixla and Nightmare." Odium said.

"We-We're serious! Give us the Heart Crystal." Noel said.

"Ha! Look at you, being all tough! I'll give this to you when pigs start sprouting wings and fly! See ya, Crybaby!" Odium said.

Just then Odium feels a bite on his leg and he looks down to see Rex is biting on Odium's leg.

"Good boy, Rex! Don't let that madman get away!" A voice said and it's Noah.

"Noah!" Noel said.

"Hiya, Miss Noel! I'm glad you came back!" Noah said.

"You filthy mutt! Get the hell off me!" Odium yelled as he kicks to get Rex off his leg but Rex holds on tight. "I said GET OFF, you beast!" Odium yelled as delivers a powerful kick and sends Rex flying and then Rex lets out a whimper.

"Rex!" Noah cried and just then Odium is now behind Noah.

"I should've known you had your filthy flea coated cur to attack me like that! You wanna know what happens when stupid kids like you try to get in my way? I'll be more that happy to show you how I punish!" Odium grabs Noah by his shirt.

"L-Leave him alone!" Noel yelled.

"Oh? What're YOU gonna do about it, Crybaby?! Even with that Keyblade, you still can't bother to lift a damn finger to do anything!" Odium said.

"You're wrong..." Noel said.

"Put that kid down now or we'll beat the livin' crap outta you!" Ken threatened.

"I should tell you...that I am in an EXTREMELY ticked off mood! You're gonna pay messing with me, you damn pipsqueak!" Odium said as he starts to deliver a punch at Noah.

Before Odium could punch Noah's face Noel casts Thunder over Odium and the lightning spell strikes him making him let go of Noah.

"I told you to leave him alone." Noel said.

"Thank you, Miss Noel." Noah said.

"You filthy stuttering sack of maggots! Who do you think you are?! I'll make you wish you haven't done that! I should kill you like I should've done so earlier!" Odium yelled as he charges to strike at Noel who prepares to defend herself.

"Odium, cease." A voice said Odium turns to see Millia.

"It's that girl again, back when Shine City was meeting its end..." Noel said to herself.

"What do you want, Millia?! I'm trying to kill this stupid girl and her friends!" Odium yelled.

"I said enough. We are to return to the castle at once." Millia said.

"Dammit...fine! You think you've won, you pink haired worthless, filthy, piece of crap whore, but you haven't you're WEAK, PATHETIC, and TRASH! I'll ENJOY killing you when I get my chance!" Odium said but then Ken bashes Odium in the head with his guitar.

"WHO THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU ARE INSULTIN' NOEL LIKE THAT?! NO ONE HAS THAT RIGHT! YA HEAR ME?! NOBODY!" Ken shouted.

"That was very rude what you said to Miss Noel! Why are you so mean to her?" Cream asked.

"That's none of your damn business!" Odium said.

"I think you should leave with your friend before you make Ken more angry..." Banjo said.

"Or worse, I'LL mess you up!" Knuckles said.

"I'd be more than happy to electrocute you with my shock pistol." Carmelita said.

"Or shove my knife into your body!" Alibaba said.

"Oh, you punks talk big. Do ya have what it takes to back it up?" Odium asked.

"Enough, Odium. We leave now." Millia said.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard." Odium said and then turns to Noel. "Enjoy your remaining time goin' on your adventures, Crybaby. Try to make it last before I come back for you!" Odium said as he disappears in darkness.

"You...you're that girl back at Shine City..." Noel said and then remembers something. "You fought Luke before I was sent away. Where is Luke? What did you do to him?" Noel asked.

"Your brother is not dead, but you won't be able to see him again if you continue on your meaningless quest. If you believe you can protect worlds, you're wrong. You're not fit to do such a thing." Millia said as she disappears in darkness.

"W-Wait!" Noel said as she runs to Millia but Millia is already gone. "L-Luke...what happened to you...? Where are you...?" Noel asked.

"Ya okay, Noel?" Ken asked.

"Y-Yes, but what about..." Noel stops talking and turns to see Noah with Rex. "Noah, I hope you're not hurt." Noel said.

"Don't worry. I'm not. I think Rex'll manage too. Thanks for helping us, Miss Noel." Noah said.

"But what about Ry?" Espio asked.

"Ry has suffered a major slash on his back when that boy attacked him. I'm taking him to May for medical attention." Tsubaki said.

"It's too bad Odium took the Heart Crystal. Now the Fearmongers..." Noel was cut off by Grace.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Huh?" Noel asked and she notices Grace having the white Heart Crystal in his mouth. "You have it! I thought Odium had it! Good job, Grace. Thank you." Noel said taking the white Heart Crystal.

"That's good. Secure it while you can. Don't let the Fearmongers have their way. They cannot succeed their plans." Tsubaki said.

"I'll do my best and I won't do it alone." Noel said turning to the others who nod at her. "Um, Tsubaki, can we go with you. We also want to make sure if Ry is going to be okay." Noel said.

"I suppose it would be fine. Let's go find May's house." Tsubaki said.

The group go with Tsubaki through Wisdom City to find May's house and later on they find My's house and they enter it and find May.

"Tusbaki, what brings you here? What happened to Ry?" May asked.

"Ry suffered a major slash from a boy who tried to take the Heart Crystal. Can you heal him?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'll do what I can. Bring him into my room and I'll see what I can do about his injury." May said.

"Okay." Tsubaki said as she takes Ry into a room.

Later on Tsubaki walks out of the room.

"Good. Now I'll get to work. It's might take a minute to heal him." May said as she goes into her room.

"I hope Ry's gonna be okay." Knuckles said.

"Me too. P-Please look after Ry, Tsubaki." Noel said.

"I will. You all look after yourselves during the rest of your journey. There's no telling how many more worlds the Black Xetis and the Heartless have spread." Tsubaki said as she walks to the door. "I'm going back out to make sure there are no more Black Xetis. Noah, you and Rex are staying here with May." Tsubaki said as she leaves the house.

"Okay, Miss Tsubaki. You're leaving now, right, Miss Noel? Be careful." Noah said.

"I will, Noah. Try to stay out of trouble." Noel said.

"You know I will." Noah said.

Later on the group leave the house and walk through Wisdom City.

"Should we get going now that things should be okay here?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes. I think now is the time we should get going. We have more worlds to save." Noel said.

"And now we have to find those Heart Crystals before those Fearmonger bastards do." Ken said.

"Mister Ken!" Cream berated.

"We should also look out for this Odium. I can tell he's going to be nothing but trouble for us and he'll stop at nothing to try and kill you." Alibaba said.

"Yes. I hope I don't run into him again...he's as dangerous as he's a bully." Noel said as she thinks about the hurtful things he says and does to her and Luke.

"This Rixla and this Nightmare Ry and Tsubaki explained about sound more powerful than anything we've faced so far." Espio said.

"We can handle 'em. There's no enemy that has beaten us yet." Kazooie said.

"Don't get too cocky, Birdbrain." Ken said.

"That's funny coming from you, Music brat." Kazooie said.

"They do sound powerful, but I know that we can still handle anything, no matter how strong it is." Noel said.

"You're right, Noel. As long we're all together, we can defeat anything that will stand in our way." Morgiana said.

"So let's get movin'. We've got more worlds to save, more Keyholes to seal, more Black Xetis and Heartless to beat the crap out of, Heart Crystals to collect now, and Noel's got a brother to find." Ken said.

"He's right. Let's go. More worlds need our help." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to create another light portal and Noel enters the light portal and the others follow her into the light portal before it disappears.

* * *

 **This is gonna be a chapter end right here. I know this is not what you guys were expecting, but my mind went somewhere while writing this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. I also hope you're enjoying this story so far. I really have nothing else to say here, so I'll just get to the next time bit. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, and Morgiana continue their journey and arrive at a new world, where they meet a new friend and also meet two more friends and allies. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye fore now, and don't forget to review. See ya.**


	22. Chapter 21: Zelda in Distress

Chapter 21: Zelda in Distress

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, and Morgiana leave Wisdom City and they continue their journey and search for a new world to go to but as they continue Noel can't help but think about the Fearmongers and the Heart Crystals.

"Noel, what's up?" Ken asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about what Ry and Tsubaki said to us about the Fearmongers and the Heart Crystals they're finding for whatever plan they have." Noel answered.

"Hey, don't worry. We can find them before those creeps do." Knuckles said.

"Our mission is getting more serious. We'd better hurry to a new world and fast." Carmelita said.

"You're right." Noel said and she sees a world that has a forest, a town, a castle at the top, and a dark castle at the bottom. "We should go there next." Noel said pointing at that world.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Kazooie said.

Noel uses her Keyblade to create a light trail at the next world and then creates a light portal and Noel goes into the light portal while the others follow her into the next world.

In what looks like a town Nightmare, Rixla, Odium, Vergil, and the warlock man are walking through the town.

 **"Ganondorf, I trust all is in order here? Both the Heart Crystal and the Keyhole must be found and the Key child could be arriving here soon and I would hate for her to get in our way."** Nightmare said.

"You can rest assure, Lord Nightmare. Hyrule is completely under my control and many are hiding." The warlock named Ganondorf said.

"Ha! An infant could've spread better fear. This kingdom may be yours, but you still haven't defeated your own enemy, let alone captured this kingdom's princess." Odium said.

"Hmph! Princess Zelda is not our concern. I believe that she has a Heart Crystal and is hiding from me so that I won't take it. It's rather foolish of her." Ganondorf said.

"Or foolish of YOU since you don't know jack squat where she is!" Odium said.

"She cannot possibly avoid detection from me forever. I'd stake my life on that." Ganondorf said.

"Watch what you wager." Odium said.

"Odium, enough from you. It matters not where the princess has gone. She will still be discovered along with the Heart Crystal and the Keyhole." Rixla said.

"For HIS sake, they'd better be. I'm the one taking a great risk for bein' associated with the Fearmongers." Odium said.

 **"Make no mistake, child, we will all lose much if we fail. Which is why I am certain Ganondorf will achieve success, but I would warn you, Ganondorf, my faith only goes so far. Failure will not be tolerated and the penalty for failure will be most...unfortunate."** Nightmare said.

"What about that Key girl? She could still pose a threat to us." Vergil said.

 **"Yes. Indeed, she would be. She's getting rather stronger than I'd dare imagined, but now she's becoming nothing more than an annoyance."** Nightmare said.

"Why is that?" Vergil asked.

 **"By now, she's becoming more aware of us and our plan. The more she realizes, the more chances of our plan being jeopardized will be higher."** Nightmare answered.

"That's a load of bull right there! How the hell could a crybaby like Noel possibly ruin our plan?" Odium asked.

 **"It is unwise to underestimate your enemy, Odium. Make no mistake, the death of the Key child is inevitable. Ganondorf, I shall leave this world's Heart Crystal to you. Remember, we all Heart Crystals to uncover the door."** Nightmare said.

"Yes. I am well aware. Black Xetis, find Princess Zelda and bring her to me!" Ganondorf commanded as Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and go through the city.

 **"Do not fail me. The darkness could consume even the King of Evil."** Nightmare said.

"I have no need for advice, Lord Nightmare. Surely you placed your trust in me for this mission here." Ganondorf said.

The five continue to move through the city and unknowing to them a young woman with pointed ears, long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink and white dress, blue headdress, and high heeled boots is hiding behind a building wall and slightly looks from the building wall at the five villains and then remains hidden while holding onto something while looking worried.

The light portal appears in the entrance of the town and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, and Morgiana fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around the town.

"Now where are we?" Alibaba asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling the Black Xetis and the Heartless could be here so we have to look out for them." Noel said.

"'Kay. Let's find out where the hell we are and see if there's a Heart Crystal." Ken said.

The group start exploring the first part of the town but just then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear along with Archer Heartless and attack the group but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Gravity on the Archer Heartless who fire arrows at Noel but Grace uses Growl to stun the Archer Heartless allowing Knuckles to deliver a drill punch but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Alibaba slashes with his knife and then uses his Djinn Amon's firepower to attack while Morgiana delivers strong kicks but the Archer Heartless attack with their bows but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Espio throws four shurikens but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Cream creates an Aero shield around everyone and then sends Cheese to attack while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Archer Heartless shoot arrows but Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at the group but Noel vertical slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Fire and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the Archer Heartless an continue through the town.

The group arrive at the next area of the town which is the plaza and they look out for any more Black Xetis and Heartless and as they keep searching Noel notices something at the other side of the plaza and goes there and the others follow her and they arrive at an alley area but as they start searching they hear a gasp.

"Who is there? You're not one of them, are you?" A voice asked and the group see someone coming out of hiding and it's the same woman that was hiding.

"Um, if you're talking about the Black Xetis and the Heartless, then we're not with them. We're not here to hurt you." Noel said.

"I am relieved to hear that. Neither of you appear evil. I am Zelda. I am the princess of Hyrule." The woman named Zelda introduced.

"Hyrule?" Alibaba asked confused.

"It's the kingdom you're in now. Now, it's under the rule of an evil man, Ganondorf." Zelda said.

"Ganondorf?" Banjo asked.

"He's a warlock whose ambition is to take over the world, starting with Hyrule. He even has the power to do so. With his Triforce of Power, he might make his ambition a reality." Zelda explained.

"The Triforce of what?" Knuckles asked confused.

"There are three people who represents a Triforce. Ganondorf's, as I have said, is the Triforce of Power. I wield the Triforce of Wisdom. The third wielder is a young man named Link. He has the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf wished to take those two away from us for himself. Now, he's after something called a 'Heart Crystal' and began targeting me for that item he spoke of." Zelda explained.

"Heart Crystal?!" Ken asked shocked.

"We can't let him have that. Was that the reason you were hiding?" Noel asked.

"Yes. Ganondorf almost had me, but I have evaded him for now, with Link's help. Now, he's off somewhere. I hope he's all right." Zelda said.

"Do you truly believe Link can save you?" A voice asked and the group look up to see Ganondorf levitating in the air. "Princess Zelda. You have something that belongs to me. I would suggest you to hand it over now, or does the safety of your own kingdom not matter to you?" Ganondorf said.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda said.

"Zelda, go somewhere safe." Noel said and Zelda nods and uses her magic to teleport herself away.

"Hahahahahahaha...no matter where you go, Princess, I'll always find you. I have no time to deal with the likes of you and your Keyblade, girl. Black Xetis, destroy them!" Ganondorf commanded as he summons Warlock Black Xetis as Ganondorf vanishes.

"Dammit..." Ken said.

"We have to get rid of them." Morgiana said.

"R-Right." Noel said as the Warlock Black Xetis attack the group.

The Warlock Black Xetis attack the group with fire spells but Noel triple slashes at the Warlock Black Xetis with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash while Grace tail whips but the Warlock Black Xetis cast lightning spells but Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt while Morgiana delivers a flip kick but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars but Espio slashes with his shuriken while Carmelita pistol whips while Banjo and Kazooie roll but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash ice spells at the group but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Alibaba delivers a roundhouse slash with his knife while Ken bashes with his guitar but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash more dark pillars but Noel uses Strike Raid and defeats the Warlock Black Xetis.

"That awful man, Ganondorf is going after Princess Zelda." Cream said.

"We have to find a way to protect her!" Alibaba said.

"We have to find her first before Ganondorf does." Banjo said.

"Let's hurry then." Noel said.

Meanwhile somewhere in what looks like an opened area of a forest a girl with tan skin, blue eyes, brown long hair tied to a long braid while two looped braids are in front, wearing a blue and white short sleeve outfit with a white fluff on the bottom of her outfit, indigo pants under the blue and white outfit, and a blue necklace around her neck is searching the opened area of the forest.

"Aang? Aang?! Where are you?" The girl asked looking around. "I turn my back on him for one minute and he has to leave without even telling me. I'd better find him before he gets himself into more trouble than he's going to be in." The girl said as she continues through the opened area of the forest but then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear. "Not you again...fine! You asked for this!" The girl said as she opened a pouch on her left hip and unleashes some water from the pouch and attacks the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

Meanwhile the group return to the plaza and search for Zelda and they figure out where she is.

"Where would Zelda go to to in order to avoid an enemy like Ganondorf?" Espio asked.

"Since Ganondorf was in the city and Zelda is trying to get away, maybe there's a possibility that she's out of the city." Noel suggested.

"That could make sense. Let's leave this city and find her outside of it." Carmelita said.

The group start to leave the city to find Zelda but then Noel sees something in the sky and is flying across it.

"What is that?" Noel asked.

"I dunno, but it looks like it's leaving the city too. Let's follow after it." Knuckles said.

The group keep moving through the city until they reach the entrance and leave the city of Hyrule and cross a bridge that leads them to what looks like a field the group go through the field and later on they come across an entrance to a forest.

"Ya think Zelda's in there?" Ken asked.

"It's possible. We'd better make sure she's somewhere safe." Alibaba said.

"Let's go then." Kazooie said and the group enter the forest.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest a boy who is bald and has a light blue arrow shaped tattoo on his head and both of the top of his hands, wearing a red and yellow outfit, and brown boots is leap from tree to tree in the forest and then lands on a tree branch.

"MOMO! Where'd you go?!" The boy asked but there is no response. "This isn't good...if Momo's gone now, then that means..." The boy stops talking. "I have to hurry and find him before something bad happens." The boy said as he keeps jumping from tree to tree again.

Meanwhile the group arrive at a forest.

"We're here, but I don't see that flying thing in the sky now..." Cream said.

"Aw, the hell with whatever it was! We can find Zelda ourselves!" Ken said.

"I only hope she's somewhere in here." Noel said.

The group start exploring the forest to find Zelda but then Warlock Black Xetis appear to attack the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and defeats the Warlock Black Xetis.

"Looks like there are going to be Black Xetis and Heartless in this forest. We'll have to be careful here." Noel said as they continue through the forest.

Meanwhile the boy arrives at a lake area of the forest and keeps searching.

"Momo! Are you here?" The boy asked. "I hope he's okay..." The boy said.

Just then the boy sees something lying down from the trees and sees what looks like a white furred lemur with big green eyes and a brown long tail and having bat like wings.

"Momo! There you are! I've looked the entire forest for you. You could've worried me." The boy said and the lemur named Momo flies up on the boy's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. That's all that matters." The boy said.

"Aang!" A voice called and the boy turns to see the girl also arriving at the lake area.

"Katara! I'm glad you're here!" The boy named Aang said.

"Aang, why did you leave me without telling me where you were going?" The girl named Katara asked.

"I'm sorry. Momo was gone and I had to find him somewhere. I didn't mean to worry you." Aang said rubbing his head.

"You may be the Avatar, but there is even a place that can be dangerous for you." Katara said.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Aang said.

"At least you found Momo. He likes getting himself into trouble sometimes." Katara said.

"I know. We should find a way out of this forest." Aang said.

Just then Dark Knight Black Xetis and Archer Heartless appear and surround the two.

"Them again!" Katara said.

"They just won't quit. We can't outrun them." Aang said.

"We're gonna have to fight then." Katara said.

Meanwhile the group continue to search through the forest and later on they arrive at a different area of the forest and while they explore the area Noel notices someone from afar.

"What're you lookin' at, Noel?" Banjo asked.

"There's someone over there." Noel said.

"Is it Zelda?" Alibaba asked.

"I don't think so..." Noel answered.

The group see what looks like a young man with pointy ears like Zelda, has blond hair, wearing a long green hat over the blond hair, a green tunic with white long sleeves and white leggings, brown finger less gloves, and brown boots walking around the other side of the forest and stops at a pedestal that has a sword and so the young man pulls the sword from the pedestal and puts behind him.

"Who's he and why'd he just take out a sword?" Ken asked.

"Let's go ask him." Cream said.

"Wait. He may pose a threat to us. We should proceed with caution." Espio said.

"Okay then." Noel said.

The group keep going through the forest but then they come across the young man who takes out the sword and points it at the group.

"Get the hell outta way!" Ken demanded.

"Please don't hurt us, mister. We're just going through." Cream said and the young man looks at each of the group with caution.

"It's true. We are not here to attack. We're looking for someone." Morgiana said and the young man raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"P-Please. We're looking for someone named Zelda and we want to make sure if she's okay." Noel said and the young man is shocked to hear the name of Zelda and put his sword away.

"Good. We have an understanding. We'd best be off now." Alibaba said.

The group start to move but the young man stops them.

"Now what is it?" Carmelita asked.

"Do you want to come with us?" Noel asked and the young man nods.

"Guess we wants to help." Knuckles said.

"Okay. You can come with us. I'm N-Noel and these are Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, and Morgiana." Noel introduced herself and the others.

"What's your name, mister?" Cream asked but the young man says nothing.

"Um, do you know your name?" Noel asked and the young man nods.

"Then tell us. There's nothin' wrong about sayin' who ya are." Ken said but the young man still says nothing. "Oooooookay...I guess bein' a mute is fine too." Ken said.

"Let's just look for Zelda. She has to be somewhere in this forest." Espio said.

The group and the young man search the forest for Zelda and later on they arrive at the lake area and while looking around they see two people which one is a boy and the other is a girl fighting against Dark Knight Black Xetis and Archer Heartless.

"Those two are in danger!" Banjo said.

"And are fighting against the Black Xetis and the Heartless! We gotta help them!" Knuckles said.

"S-Sir, we may need your help." Noel said and the young man nods.

The group run into the fight and get in front of the two.

"Huh? Where did you come from?" The boy asked.

"N-Not important. We'll help you." Noel said.

"Thanks. Aang, let's trust them." Katara said.

"Okay, Katara!" Aang said and the Dark Knight Black Xetis and Archer Heartless attack the group.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash and then casts Thunder while the young man slashes with his sword and then throws bombs but the Archer Heartless shoot arrows at the group but Aang creates a whirlwind around to deflect the arrows and then blows wind at the Archer Heartless but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at Aang but Grace uses Tackle while Knuckles slams his fists on the ground to create an earthquake while Ken casts Gravity and then throws magic music bombs but Archer Heartless attack with their bows but Katara manipulates the water from the lake and delivers a powerful stream of water at the Archer Heartless but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick at Katara but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Morgiana uses Battle Cray but Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords while Archer Heartless fire arrows but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife and then delivers a wide slash while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark energy at the group while Archer Heartless rain down arrows but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a vertical slash and then delivers a swing with her Keyblade and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the Archer Heartless.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping out." Aang said.

"I didn't think more people would come to this forest." Katara said.

"Yeah. We're looking for someone here, but then we found you guys ad helped you defeat those Black Xetis and Heartless." Alibaba said.

"That's what those things were called?" Aang asked.

"Well, thank you." Katara said.

"You're welcome. My name is N-Noel and these are Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, and we don't know who this young man is, but he helped us too." Noel introduced herself and the others.

"It's nice to meet you, Noel. I'm Katara." Katara introduced.

"I'm Aang. It's nice to meet you guys." Aang introduced and the lemur Momo comes out flies to Noel. "That's Momo, my flying lemur." Aang introduced Momo.

"He's cute..." Noel said petting Momo.

"He likes you too." Aang said.

"I should hand it to you guys, you guys aren't bad at fighting." Katara said.

"Yeah. We're awesome. You're pretty good at controlling the water like that and that bald dude's good at makin' wind." Ken said.

"That's bending." Katara said.

"What?" Kazooie asked confused.

"You see bending is..." Aang was cut off by a scream.

"What was that?" Carmelita asked.

"It sounded like it came from outside of the forest..." Noel said and the young man recognizes the scream and heads off. "W-Wait!" Noel said.

"Where the hell is he goin'?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but we should go after him." Alibaba said.

"Can we go with you?" Aang asked.

"Yes. It's better than being in the forest." Noel said.

"Then let's follow him and see where the scream came from." Katara said.

The group make their way out of the forest to follow the young man and later on they leave the forest and return to the field where they see someone which is a woman being chased by Warlock Black Xetis and Wizard Heartless and the group recognize the woman and so does the young man.

"Is that...Zelda?" Banjo asked.

"Yes it is!" Noel answered and the young man rushes to help Zelda.

"Let's help her." Alibaba said.

"I agree." Aang said.

The group run to Zelda and prepare to fight the Warlock Black Xetis and the Wizard Heartless.

"Stand back." Noel said and the Warlock Black Xetis and the Wizard Heartless attack the group.

The Warlock Black Xetis cast lightning spells while the Wizard Heartless cast fire magic but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Gravity while the young man slashes with his sword and then throws a boomerang but the Wizard Heartless cast a ground spell under the group but Ken bashes with his guitar while Alibaba triple slashes with his knife but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars at the group but Grace uses Growl to stun allowing Banjo and Kazooie to roll but the Wizard Heartless cast ice spells but Morgiana delivers three strong kicks while Aang air swipes but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash fire spells at the group but Katara makes a water whip and strikes with it while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers ninja kicks while Carmelita pistol whips but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars while the Wizard Heartless unleash lightning magic but Knuckles delivers a drill punch while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark shots while Wizard Heartless cast fire spells but Noel horizontal slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a flip slash and the group defeat the Warlock Black Xetis and the Wizard Heartless.

"Zelda, there you are. Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Yes. I appreciate your help." Zelda said and she sees the young man. "I see you have already met Link." Zelda said.

"Link? So that's his name?" Ken asked.

"What are you doing out here?" Alibaba asked.

"Escaping from Ganondorf's minions. I must return to Hyrule Castle since Ganondorf is no longer in the city, but the city might still have those monsters patrolling the city." Zelda explained.

"So you need help to get to the castle?" Katara asked.

"Yes. Link, I may need your help to escort me to the castle. We must defeat Ganondorf and end his reign of terror." Zelda said and Link nods.

"We'll come with you. We know how to defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Noel said.

"Very well, Noel. We must make haste." Zelda said.

The group escort Zelda through the Hyrule Field to return to the town and during the escort the Black Xetis and the Heartless appear to attack but the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue through the field and later on they return to the bridge leading them back to the town and cross the bridge and make their way back to the castle town of Hyrule and go to the castle but Black Xetis and Heartless appear to attack but the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue through the town for the castle and later on the group arrive at the castle entrance and they see the castle doors being sealed by magical energy.

"How are we supposed to get in now?" Knuckles asked.

"Not to worry. I sealed the castle so Ganondorf wouldn't get in." Zelda said as she casts a spell to unseal the magical energy on the doors. "We must hurry to the audience chamber." Zelda said.

The group enter the castle and Zelda leads them to the audience chamber.

"Now that you have found Link, we should have a fighting chance. We must stop Ganondorf before he succeeds in taking over the world." Zelda said.

"Do you have a plan for that?" Espio asked.

"I believe this item I have might have the power to defeat him." Zelda said showing the group a yellow heart shaped crystal.

"A Heart Crystal!" Noel said.

"With this and Link on our side, we could free Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil tyranny. Will you help?" Zelda asked.

"Yes." Noel answered and the others nod.

"Then let us not delay. Let us put an end to Ganondorf." Zelda said.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy, Princess." A voice said and Ganondorf appears behind Zelda.

"You!" Zelda said.

"Your plan has already failed. Now I'll have you and the Heart Crystal." Ganondorf said.

"Who says we're going to let you take her?" Alibaba asked as the group prepare to fight.

"You fools and Link are not worth my time. This should keep you busy." Ganondorf said as he unleashes a Black Xeti that looks like a giant goblin carrying a giant axe. "And now, I shall bid you all farewell...forever. Destroy them!" Ganondorf commanded as the goblin Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Grimlin swings its axe at the group but they dodge the axe swing and Link slashes with his sword and then shoots three arrows but Grimlin slams is axe at Link who blocks with his shield and Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio throws four shurikens but Grimlin swings its axe again at the group but Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Grace uses Tackle but Grimlin delivers a strong swing with its axe but Aang unleashes two whirlwinds while Alibaba uses his Djinn Amon's firepower to strike but Grimlin slams its axe again and creates a shock wave but the group avoid the shock wave and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Grimlin double swings its axe at the group and then slams its axe at the group but hits the ground instead allowing Katara to strike with a water whip while Morgiana delivers a flip kick but Grimlin jumps up and down in rage and then swings its axe at the group but Cream sends Cheese to attack but Grimlin double swings its axe again at the group but Ken bashes with his guitar and then shoots magic music notes while Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder but Grimlin slams its axe at Noel who dodges and slashes again with her Keyblade.

Grimlin jumps up and down in rage again and lights its axe with fire and fires fireballs at the group but Link blocks the fireballs with his shield and throws bombs at Grimlin while Katara and Aang both manipulate water and throws water balls at Grimlin who swings its axe and unleashes a wave of fire at the group who avoid the wave of fire and Ken casts Blizzard while Alibaba slashes at Grimlin with his knife but Grimlin double swings its axe while leaving two waves of fire and then slams its axe on the ground and leaves a fiery shock wave but the group avoid the fiery shock wave and Knuckles double punches and then delivers an uppercut while Morgiana delivers a strong kick and then uses Battle Cry but Grimlin fires fireballs but Grace uses Bite while Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol but Grimlin swings its axe again and unleashes another fiery wave at the group but Espio delivers palm strikes and then delivers a ninja somersault kick while Banjo has Kazooie charge but Grimlin slams its axe on the ground and creates another fiery shock wave at the group who avoid the fiery shock wave and Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb but Grimlin double swings its axe and then slams its axe on the ground and creates another fiery shock wave but Noel vertical slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Gravity but Grimlin jumps in rage again and fires more fireballs.

The group dodge the fireballs and Alibaba uses his Djinn Amon's firepower to strike at Grimlin and then slashes with his knife while Katara freezes her water and creates ice needles and throws them at Grimlin but Grimlin slams its axe on the ground three times and then unleashes three fiery shock waves but the group dodge them all and Knuckles delivers a drill punch and strikes while Aang shoots wind shots but Grimlin double swings its axe while unleashing two fiery waves at the group but Link slashes with his sword while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Thunder but Grimlin spin swings its axe while unleashing fiery waves but Morgiana leaps and delivers a strong stomp while Grace tail whips to strike while Espio slashes with his shuriken but Grimlin swings its axe and then slams its axe on the group who dodge and Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike but Grimlin triple swings its axe and unleashes three fiery waves and then slams its axe on the ground theee times and unleashes three fiery shock waves but the group dodge the three fiery waves and shock waves and Noel casts Blizzard at Grimlin and then aerial slashes with her Keyblade but Grimlin spin attacks with its axe at the group but Link spin slashes with his sword while Katara throws water balls while Aang unleashes three whirlwinds while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles double punches and delivers a headbutt while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Espio throws four shurikens while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Noel uses Strike Raid and the group finish off Grimlin and it disappears in dark mist.

"Zelda!" Noel said but Zelda is gone along with Ganondorf. "Oh, no...!" Noel said.

"Dammit! That bastard took her!" Ken said.

"Then we have to find them!" Aang said.

"They probably left the town again." Alibaba said.

Link leaves the castle and gestures the group to follow him.

"Let's follow Link and see if he knows a way." Noel said.

The group follow Link out of the castle and leave town again.

"Don't worry, Link. We'll find Zelda." Noel said and Link nods and they leave the Hyrule castle town.

* * *

 **This chapter is finally done! I'm sorry this took way too long. I was away for awhile, but I'm happy to be back to writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Now I'm tired after this so I'll just do this. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Link find where Ganondorf is holding Zelda and stop Ganondorf and they meet an enemy turned friend and ally along the way. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye, and don't forget to review. See ya next time.**


	23. Chapter 22: Stop Ganondorf!

Chapter 22: Stop Ganondorf!

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Link leave the Hyrule castle town and cross the bridge leading back to the Hyrule Fields and make their way back to the forest and go through the forest and arrive back at the lake area.

"Um, Link, I know you know what you're doing, but where are we going?" Noel asked and Link points at the end of the lake area and keeps going.

"We should keep following him and we'll see where he's taking us." Alibaba said.

"Yeah." Noel said.

The group follow Link through the lake area and arrive at the opened area of the forest but then Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel defeats the Black Xetis and they keep going through the opened forest and later on the group are now in a valley and they see a bridge and cross it to reach the next side of the valley and continue on until they arrive at what looks like a deserted wasteland with dead trees around and the group move through the wasteland until Noel sees something from afar and it looks like a castle and so the group come closer and they see that it is in fact a castle.

"What's up with this castle?" Knuckles said.

"Do you think this Ganondorf is in there?" Aang asked and Link nods.

"Then let's get in there and save Zelda." Carmelita said.

"Right." Noel said.

The group begin to enter the castle but just then a fireball comes down at the group who back off from the fireball that hits the ground.

"What's stoppin' us?" Ken asked.

"Someone or something doesn't want us to enter the castle." Espio said.

"Up there!" Banjo said pointing up.

The group see a shadow figure jump from the top of the castle and then lands in front of the group.

"Who is that?" Alibaba asked.

The shadow figure reveals itself and it's a boy with shaggy black hair, wearing a red and black short sleeved outfit, and has a red burnt scar on the left side of his face looking menacingly at the group.

"No..." Katara asked.

"It can't be..." Aang said.

"You...know him?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. It's...Zuko." Katara said.

"I was expecting you'd come here to stop Lord Ganondorf. Well, you should have bothered." The boy named Zuko said.

"Zuko...he's sounding...different." Aang said.

"And he just said 'Lord Ganondorf'? Is he working for Ganondorf?" Alibaba asked.

"That would make sense. Different or not, we're still going into that castle, even if we have to beat Zuko." Katara said.

"You can't beat me. You cannot even defeat Lord Ganondorf. Since my meeting with Lord Ganondorf, I'm free...free to use my Firebending without being restrained by anyone!" Zuko said.

"He's not even thinking straight. Ganondorf must have done something to him." Aang said.

"It's almost like...the darkness has gotten control of him..." Noel said.

"I knew you'd say something like that. Lord Ganondorf also told me the truth. He told me you fear me because I'm more powerful than any of you!" Zuko said.

"What the hell's this guy's beef with us?" Ken asked.

"This is getting ridiculous! Get out of the way, Zuko! We're stopping Ganondorf and save Zelda! You can't expect to win against us!" Katara said.

"That's a lie, you filthy Waterbender! You and the Avatar are both weak and have been nothing more than an obstacle. It's about time I finally put an end to that, along with the girl!" Zuko said.

"I think we'll have to fight..." Noel said.

"Why does he want to attack us?" Cream asked.

"Because he's a prince of an enemy nation who has no remorse for his actions." Katara said.

"I don't think that's it...I think Ganondorf is controlling him..." Noel said.

"Then let's do something about that." Banjo said.

"Enough! It's time I prove my power!" Zuko said as he takes out two broadswords and lunges at the group.

Zuko slashes at the group with his broadswords but Noel blocks the broadswords with her Keyblade and manages to push Zuko back but Zuko skids back and fires a fireball at Noel who dodges and casts Blizzard while Katara bends water from her pouch and water whips Zuko who creates a fire whip and they clash their different element whips but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire at Katara but Aang uses air to pull Katara back and then summons a rock wall from the ground to block the fire but Zuko unleashes a flame kick to strike at Aang but Knuckles digs underground and the rises at Zuko and delivers an uppercut but Zuko recovers and slashes at Knuckles with his broadswords but Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers ninja kicks but Zuko unleashes two fire waves at Espio but Grace gets behind and then uses Tackle to strike at Zuko who slashes at Grace with broadswords but Alibaba slashes with his knife at Zuko who counters with his broadswords and the two princes clash against their weapons and they lock their blades but Zuko delivers a kick at Alibaba's abdomen and knocks him back but Morgiana delivers a strong kick at Zuko while Cream sends Cheese to strike at Zuko but Zuko unleashes another fireball at the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Zuko attacks with fire whips but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Link slashes with his sword and then throws bombs but Zuko unleashes a fire kick but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash but Zuko unleashes another jet of fire.

The group dodge the jet of fire and Katara bends her water into ice daggers and throws them at Zuko who uses fire to get rid of the ice daggers and then lunges at Katara and tries to slash at her but Momo flies onto Zuko's face distracting him allowing Aang to blow air at Zuko and knock him back but Zuko recovers and throws another fireball at Aang who dodges while Link shoots arrows at Zuko who deflects the arrows with his broadswords and then unleashes three fire waves at Link but Alibaba uses his Djinn Amon's fire to counter the fire waves and then triple slashes with his knife but Zuko counters and slashes with his broadswords but Ken blocks with his guitar and then casts Thunder at Zuko who dodges and throws three fireballs at Ken but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Banjo has Kazooie charge at Zuko but Zuko lashes at the group with his fire whips but Morgiana leaps at Zuko and triple kicks and then delivers a strong punch but Zuko strikes back with a fire swipe but Grace tail whips at Zuko while Carmelita pistol whips at Zuko who retaliates with slashing with his broadswords and then unleashes another stream of fire but Espio palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a somersault ninja kick sending Zuko down while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt to strike at Zuko but Zuko claps his hands together and then unleashes more fire but Noel uses Strike Raid but Zuko dodges and slashes at Noel with his broadswords but Noel slashes back with her Keyblade and then casts Blizzard to strike at Zuko.

Zuko strikes back by unleashing a barrage of fireballs at the group but Link blocks the fireballs with his shield and then throws his boomerang but Zuko dodges but the boomerang comes back from behind and strikes Zuko's head but Zuko lashes at Link with his fire whip but Katara clashes with her water whip again and Katara successfully strikes at Zuko with her water whip but Zuko recovers himself and delivers a fire kick at Katara but Alibaba delivers a roundhouse slash with his knife but Zuko slashes back with his broadsword and spin slashes with his broadswords but Grace uses Bite while Banjo and Kazooie roll at Zuko but Zuko unleashes flame waves at the group but Aang uses his Airbending to create wind barriers on the group for protection while Knuckles delivers a drill punch to attack Zuko but Zuko unleashes two jets of fire at the group but Morgiana delivers a flip kick at Zuko while Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then delivers a roundhouse fire kick but Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Gravity while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike but Zuko delivers another fire swipe but Espio uses Leaf Swirl but Zuko unleashes streams of fire to get the group but Noel casts Aero to protect the group and then slashes with her Keyblade but Zuko slashes with his broadswords to counter Noel slashes but Noel uses Edge Slash to strike at Zuko and then casts Blizzard again to get Zuko and successfully knocks Zuko but Zuko recovers himself and withdraws his broadswords.

"I'll deal with you later." Zuko said as he unleashes another jet of fire at the group and then leaves into the castle.

"He's going into the castle." Knuckles said.

"If Ganondork's in there, then that's where we'll find him, Zelda, and that Heart Crystal." Ken said.

"We need to go in. We'll save Zelda and stop Ganondorf's plan." Noel said and Link nods and the group enter the castle.

The group enter the castle and they look around the entrance of the castle.

"This castle doesn't look very comfortable..." Cream said.

"Whatever. This castle's nothin' special." Ken said.

"Zelda has to be held captive somewhere. We'll have to search the entire castle for her." Alibaba said and Link nods.

"Then let's search. Ganondorf couldn't have hidden Zelda somewhere." Carmelita said.

The group go through the castle's entrance and Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Gravity while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Growl while Espio throws shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles double punches while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana flip kicks while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara water whips while Link slashes with his sword and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and go through a hallway and they climb up stairs leading them to a room that has a red and orange checkered floor.

"Oh, my. I think Ganondorf has made a trap somewhere." Banjo said.

"Then we should watch out for what Ganondorf has in store for us." Alibaba said and Link nods.

The group go through the checkered floored room but as they go through Grace places his paw on a red checkered floor and it causes a row of spikes to rise from the red checkered spot making Grace back off to Noel scared.

"Grace, what is it?" Noel asked as she looks at the spikes. "That must be a trap set by Ganondorf..." Noel said.

"So we figured that one out. Avoid the red ones." Aang said.

The group go through the room while avoiding the red checkered floors and only touching the orange checkered floor and later on the group reach the end of the room but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel casts Thunder to defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group continue through the castle and arrive at a different room that has no floor but with stony platforms and so the group jump from platform to platform until they reach the end of the room and arrive at another hallway leading them to another room that has another checkered floor and they go through while looking out for more traps but as the keep going Ken steps on an orange checkered spot and causes the floor to fall and the group fall into a bottomless pit.

The group are now in what looks like a dungeon area.

"Oh, no...we fell for the trap." Aang said.

"Nice goin', doofus!" Kazooie said.

"Shuddup, Birdbrain! How the hell was I supposed to know it was a trap?!" Ken asked.

"Stop. It doesn't matter whose fault it is. We just need to find a way out of the dungeon and continue through the castle." Noel said and Link nods.

"Noel is right. There should be a way out of here." Katara said.

The group go through the dungeon to find a way to escape and later on the group arrive at a passage and decide to go through while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless that appeared and continue through the passage and while they continue Noel sees what looks like a tiny keyhole the wall and so she places her Keyblade in the tiny keyhole.

"I think something should happen..." Noel said.

"It you've probably unlocked something in the castle. Let's go see." Banjo said.

The group keep going through the passage and later on they find stairs and climb up and they reach back to the hallway of the castle and go back to the rooms with the rising spikes, stony platforms, and return to the room with the falling orange checkered floors and the group go through the room and reach the end and they continue through the castle and arrive at a chamber that has various weapons and the group explore the weapons chamber but as they keep exploring they see Zuko standing in front of them.

"You again..." Katara said.

"Ugh...already, I'm tired of him." Ken said.

"So, you have gone so far through Lord Ganondorf's castle. You're wasting your time trying to defeat him. You should be more worried about yourselves." Zuko said.

"We will defeat Ganondorf and save Princess Zelda. You cannot stop us from accomplishing our mission here." Espio said.

"Please be reasonable. I can tell you can be a good person, but Ganondorf is doing something to control you." Noel said.

"Liar. Lord Ganondorf isn't controlling me. He wants me to use my Firebending to its fullest." Zuko said.

"That's not true. Ganondorf makes you want to hurt people." Aang said.

"Even though he has caused violence on his own." Katara said.

"Then Lord Ganondorf is going to get what he wants." Zuko said as he unleashes another barrage of fireballs at the group.

The group dodge the barrage of fireballs but Zuko unleashes more flames at the group who keep dodging the flames.

"This is getting insane." Alibaba said.

"Zuko, please stop this. You're not bad. You're being corrupted." Noel said.

"Corrupted? I was saved by Lord Ganondorf and he has made me stronger than ever!" Zuko said as he's being covered by dark aura.

"Aw, crap...he's actually controlled by the darkness. Noel, can ya do somethin' about it?" Ken asked.

"I don't know...I can try..." Noel said.

"I think you might be the one to save Zuko." Aang said.

"Okay...I'll do my best..." Noel said.

"Die now!" Zuko said as he unleashes flame waves at Noel.

Noel dodges the flame waves and tries to cast Blizzard at Zuko who dodges and unleashes a jet of fire at Noel who avoids the jet of fire and uses Spin Slsh with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder at Zuko who lashes at Noel with his flame whips but Noel dodges the flame whips and triple slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash but Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Noel counters with her Keyblade and vertical slashes followed by a swing slash and knocks Zuko back but Zuko claps his hands together and unleashes a huge flame wave at Noel who avoids the huge flame wave and manages to coat her Keyblade with Blizzard magic and uses Blizzard Edge but Zuko blocks the attack and delivers a flame kick at Noel who dodges the flame kick and horizontal slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a wide slash and makes Zuko stumble back.

"I'm going to save you...and free you somehow." Noel said.

Zuko unleashes another barrage of fireballs at Noel who dodges and is about to cast another Blizzard spell but then her Keyblade shoots a light beam and it goes at Zuko's chest and is knocked out and lies on the floor unconscious.

"Whoa! That was unbelievable!" Knuckles said.

"How the hell did ya do that?" Ken asked.

"I...don't know..." Noel said.

"Your weapon did something to him and he's not dead. Just knocked out." Aang said.

"What do we do with him?" Morgiana asked.

"We can't leave him like this..." Noel said.

"What?! Are you suggesting we'd bring him with us?" Katara asked.

"I'm agreeing with Noel. If we leave him, we'd be no better than how he was." Aang said.

"Not to mention, Ganondorf was probably controlling him." Alibaba said.

"I'm agreeing with Miss Noel and Mister Aang. We can't let him here." Cream said.

"Maybe you guys haven't noticed, but Zuko has been doing nothing, but hunting us down, mostly for Aang, due to the fact that he's the Avatar. He has been trying to attack us to get Aang, without any regard to what happens to anyone else." Katara said.

"That might have happened in your world, Katara, but if we bring him with us, we might be able to change him. People change, sometimes, for the better..." Noel said.

"Katara, we're not arguing over this. We have to find Ganondorf and stop him and save Princess Zelda. Zuko might be able to help if he wakes up." Aang said and Katara sighs.

"Fine. I'll let you two do what you think is right, but I'm NOT letting him out of my sight!" Katara said.

"You should trust Noel. She knows what she's doin'. Like she always does." Ken said.

"I assure you, Katara. Noel will change Zuko." Espio said.

"Fine. I trust her." Katara said.

"I'll carry him." Knuckles said as he lifts Zuko.

"Is there anything left to do here?" Banjo asked and Link points at something.

"What is it, Link?" Aang asked.

"I think he's trying to show us something." Noel said and she sees what Link is pointing at and it's another tiny keyhole. "Another one? I wonder what this one will do." Noel said as she places her Keyblade into the tiny keyhole.

"So now what happens?" Kazooie asked.

"I guess we'll find out..." Noel answered.

Meanwhile in a throne room Ganondorf is sitting on his throne while having the yellow Heart Crystal and Zelda is in a cage.

"You have what you came for, Ganondorf. I'm no longer of any value to you." Zelda said.

"That's where you are wrong, Princess. I still need you for one final task. Don't worry. It's painless." Ganondorf said.

"You wish to eliminate Link and take our Triforces for yourself." Zelda said.

"That is after you've served your purpose here." Ganondorf said as he laughs evilly.

Meanwhile the group leave the weapons chamber and keep going through the castle and they climb upstairs and they arrive at a room that has spikes rising from the ground, flames also rising from the ground, and arrows being shot from both walls and while Noel is nervous she knows she has to get through so the group go through the room while avoiding the rising spikes, rising flames, and the wall shooting arrows and later on the group manage to reach the end of the room and keep moving through the castle and arrive at a chamber that has spiral stairs and so the group climb the spiral stairs and later on they reach the end and are now in a different hallway but Black Xetis and Heartless but Noel fights them off and keep going through the hallway and arrive at a door and open it and go to a different chamber.

In the throne room Ganondorf is speaking with Nightmare and explains that Noel is still alive.

 **"I see. That girl is still alive?"** Nightmare asked.

"She's rather persistent for such a fearful girl. It's best to explain this situation to Odium and Rixla. That may be useful to our..." Ganondorf was cut off by the group arriving at the throne chamber and confront Ganondorf.

Noel sees Nightmare.

"Um, y-you're N-Nightmare...?" Noel asked but Nightmare vanishes.

"Noel, Link! I knew you'd come!" Zelda said.

"Don't worry, Princess Zelda. We'll save you." Cream said.

"And we'll beat the crap outta Ganondork while we're at it and take that Heart Crystal from him." Ken said.

"Such lunacy. You cannot defeat me for I wield the Triforce of Power and I now have the Heart Crystal." Ganondorf said.

"Don't expect either of those to help you." Katara said.

"We'll stop you and the rest of the Fearmongers." Alibaba said.

"Fools. You will not live to put an end to the Fearmongers and will not live to see what we plan with the Heart Crystals." Ganondorf said.

"All of you do not underestimate Ganondorf. He's dangerous and powerful." Zelda said.

"We'll be careful, Princess." Noel said.

"Perish!" Ganondorf said as he fires a barrage of dark magic shots at the group.

The group dodge the barrage of dark magic shots and Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Fire while Link shoots arrows while Alibaba uses his Djinn Amon's fire to strike but Ganondorf rises in the air, takes out a sword, and dives at the group but Aang unleashes Aero on himself and the group and then creates air slashes while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt but Ganondorf warps himself away and then reappears and slashes at the group with his sword but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Ganondorf while Grace uses Tackle but Ganondorf fires more dark magic shots at the group who dodge and Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio throws four shurikens but Ganondorf disappears again and then reappears and delivers a powerful dark kick at the group but the group dodge and Ken bashes with his guitar and casts Blizzard while Morgiana delivers four strong kicks but Ganondorf slashes at the group with his sword and then shoots a dark magic beam at the group but Katara uses her Waterbending to heal the group and then throws ice daggers at Ganondorf while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Ganondorf warps away again and then reappears over the group and shoots more dark magic shots at the group but Noel blocks the dark magic shots and aerial slashes at Ganondorf who counters and slashes back with his sword and then delivers a dark punch but Noel dodges and casts Thunder striking Ganondorf.

"Fools! You cannot defeat the King of Evil!" Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf unleashes four dark pillars from the ground to get the group but the group avoid the dark pillars and Link throws his boomerang at Ganondorf who disappears and reappears and then grabs Link by his throat and chokes him but Noel uses Strike Raid to strike Ganondorf to make him release Link while Grace tail whips but Ganondorf shoots dark magic beams at the group but Espio delivers palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers multi ninja kicks while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Ganondorf unleashes more dark pillars but Aang sends Momo to fly at Ganondorf and distract the warlock allowing Aang to unleash three whirlwinds to strike at Ganondorf but Ganondorf rises into the air and then dives at Aang with his sword but Alibaba blocks the dive attack with his knife and triple slashes with his knife but Ganondorf counters with his sword and they both clash their weapons until Alibaba delivers a roundhouse slash while Knuckles delivers an uppercut but Ganondorf disappears and reappears and shoots dark magic shots but Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Gravity while Carmelita delivers a pistol whip but Ganondorf delivers a dark kick at the group but Morgiana counters with her own kick and then delivers a strong punch while Katara throws water balls at Ganondorf but Ganondorf shoots four dark magic beams at the group but Noel vertical slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash but Ganondorf unleashes a dark shock wave at Noel who dodges.

Ganondorf unleashes two dark orbs at the group who dodge but Ganondorf delivers a dark punch but Morgiana grabs Ganondorf's wrist and then delivers a strong kick at Ganondorf's abdomen and sends him back but Ganondorf retaliates with unleashing a dark wave but Cream sends Cheese to distract Ganondorf allowing her to deliver a flying kick at Ganondorf but Ganondorf coats his sword with dark energy and slashes at the group with his dark coated sword but Link counters with his sword and slashes at Ganondorf with his sword followed by a spin slash and then throws bombs but Ganondorf disappears and reappears behind Link and attempts to slash at Link but Alibaba slashes with his knife followed by Amon's fire while Katara water whips and then sends a stream of water but Ganondorf unleashes dark pillars at the group but Knuckles digs underground and then rises and upper punches at Ganondorf while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Ganondorf fires dark magic shots but Espio leaps at Ganondorf and aerial ninja kicks while Aang shoots an air ball but Ganondorf slams his sword to the ground and then unleashes dark slashes on the ground but Ken throws magic music bombs while Grace uses Bite but Ganondorf dive dark kicks at the group but Carmelita fires four electric shots from her shock pistol but Ganondorf disappears and then unleashes dark magic beams at the group who dodge but Ganondorf coats his sword with dark magic again and slashes at the group with his dark coated sword but Noel counters with her Keyblade and uses Edge Slash but Ganondorf slashes with his sword but Noel casts Fire.

Ganondorf creates a dark barrier around him to protect himself from magic and other abilities and shoots dark magic shots at the group but Ken bashes with his guitar and unleashes magic music waves while Banjo has Kazooie charge but Ganondorf unleashes dark shock waves but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick sending him up to the air but Ganondorf strikes back with his dark dive kick and then slashes with his sword but Grace uses Growl while Aang has Momo fly around Ganondorf allowing him to unleash air swipes but Ganondorf shoots dark magic beams at the group but Cream unleashes Aero around the group and then sends Cheese to attack but Ganondorf slams his sword on the ground and again and unleashes dark slashes on the ground but Espio slashes with his shuriken followed by a ninja kick while Alibaba delivers a roundhouse slash with his knife but Ganondorf unleashes dark pillars at the group but Katara throws ice needles while Knuckles delivers a headbutt but Ganondorf disappears and reappears and coats his sword with dark magic and slashes at the group with his dark coated sword but Link slashes with his sword and then throws his boomerang but Ganondorf delivers a dark punch at Link who blocks the dark punch with his shield but Ganondorf grabs Link and then tosses him against a wall and shoots dark magic shots at Link but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade followed by Spin Slah but Ganondorf tries to dark choke Noel but Noel dodges and slashes with her Keyblade again and then casts Blizzard.

"Your efforts are still futile! You cannot win against me!" Ganondorf said.

"You're wrong...I believe we will stop you..." Noel said.

"Bah! I've had enough of your insolence! Prepare to meet your end!" Ganondorf said as he unleashes a dark shot at the group.

Just then a fireball comes at Ganondorf and strikes him.

"What is this...?!" Ganondorf asked.

The group turn to see Zuko who is now awake and has his hands lighted to fire.

"Zuko..." Aang said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ganondorf demanded.

"You were using me as your puppet! I'll kill you for that!" Zuko said.

"How dare you! You shall die along with them!" Ganondorf said as he shoots dark beams at the group.

The group avoid the dark magic beams but Ganondorf unleashes dark pillars at the group but Link shoots arrows and then slashes with his sword but Ganondorf coats his sword with dark magic and slashes at Link with his dark coated sword but Zuko counters with his broadswords and then unleashes a jet of fire while Ken casts Blizzard and then unleashes magic music bombs but Ganondorf unleashes dark shock waves at the group but Banjo and Kazooie roll while Espio throws four shurikens but Gaondorf disappears and then reappears and throws his sword at the group but Aang uses his Airbending to catch the sword and throws it back at Ganondorf who shoots four dark magic beams but Morgiana leaps and delivers a strong kick stomp while Grace tail whips but Ganondorf delivers a dark kick but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Ganondorf while Katara throws water balls but Ganondorf unleashes dark orbs to get the group but Knuckles triple punches and then delivers an uppercut while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike at Ganondorf but Ganondorf throws his sword again and then unleashes dark pillars at the group but Noel aerial slashes at Ganondorf with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder but Ganondorf delivers a dark punch at Noel who dodges and uses Strike Raid but Ganondorf shoots dark magic shots and then slams his sword to unleashes dark slashes but Link throws his boomerang and delivers a spin slash with his sword while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Katara water whips while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Morgiana flip kicks while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Knuckles drill punches while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Ken casts Fire while Noel slashes with her Keyblade followed by a flip slash and the group finish off Ganondorf who stumbles back.

"Impossible! I, the King of Evil, cannot be defeated by fools!" Ganondorf said.

"King of Evil my butt! More like the King of Losers!" Ken said.

"You lose here, Ganondorf. It's over." Noel said and Link nods.

"Do not be so sure. I have but one thing that will destroy you!" Ganodorf said as he unleashes a spell.

The group cover themselves and later on the chamber is now destroyed and they see Ganondorf on the ground not moving and they see Zelda free from the cage after what happened.

"Zelda. You're okay." Noel said.

"Yes. It seems Ganondorf's arrogance was his downfall. He believe he could rule this world." Zelda said as she picks up the Heart Crystal.

"Finally. That guys was tough." Knuckles said.

"He can no longer control me." Zuko said.

"I guess if you didn't recover in time, we would have been dead. Thanks, Zuko." Aang said.

"I didn't help you. I wanted revenge against him." Zuko said.

"So now this is over, you want to catch Aang again?" Katara asked.

"What's the point? My home is destroyed!" Zuko said.

"That may be true, but that doesn't excuse the things you've done to try and take Aang for yourself!" Katara said.

"Um, Katara..." Noel was cut off by a shaking.

"Hey! What the hell's goin' on?" Ken asked.

"Oh, no! Ganondorf must have used his last spell to destroy this castle! He's willing to destroy us as well." Zelda said.

"You gotta be kidding!" Alibaba said.

"Then we have to get out of here and fast..." Noel said.

The group start to make their way out of Ganondorf's castle but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but Noel defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group continue on to escape from the castle which is still shaking to destroyed but the group keep going and later on the group make their way to the entrance of the castle and manage to escape before the castle crumbles completely and the group are back outside.

"It's over." Zelda said.

"Good. We got the Heart Crystal and we kick Ganondork's butt! Let's find that Keyhole and get outta here before..." Ken was cut off by a sound.

"What was that?" Espio said.

"Is it a Black Xeti or a Heartless?" Banjo asked.

"I guess we'll have to look..." Noel said and Link nods.

"You should stay here, Zelda." Aang said.

"All right. Be careful." Zelda said.

The group go to the castle ruins to see where the sound came from but then a fiery wall appears behind the group.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled.

"That wasn't me, you stupid girl!" Zuko yelled back.

"Then who was it?" Alibaba asked.

Just then Ganondorf rises from parts of the castle ruins.

"Ganondorf!" Morgiana said.

"He's still alive?!" Carmelita asked.

"But how?" Knuckles asked.

 **"You fools! You cannot destroy me!"** Ganondorf said as he uses his Triforce of Power to transform himself into what looks like a pig like monster with horns and is carrying two swords known as Ganon.

"He's scary..." Cream said.

Ganon slashes with his two swords at the group and the swing makes Link's sword fly off his hand and lands behind Zelda.

"Oh, no! Your sword!" Noel said but Link shakes his head.

"It's obvious this guy's brimmin' with the power of darkness! We beat him once! Let's do it again!" Ken said.

"I agree." Espio said.

"Okay. Link..." Noel stops talking and Link nods and the group fight against Ganon.

Ganon slashes at the group with his two swords and unleashes black fire at the group but the group avoid the black fire and Zuko manipulates the black fire and strikes at Ganon while Katara uses her water to get rid of the black fire and throws ice daggers but Ganon slashes with one sword and then slams his other sword at the group but Morgiana leaps at Ganon and delivers a strong aerial spin kick while Espio throws four shurikens but Ganon charges at the group with his horns but Aang slams his hands to the ground and creates an earthquake to stop Ganon allowing Knuckles to drill punch while Banjo has Kazooie charge but Ganon fires black magic lasers at the group but they dodge and Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb but Ganon slashes with his two swords and then unleashes more black fire but Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Thunder while Grace uses Bite but Ganon fires black magic beams at the group but Link shoots arrows while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Ganon but Ganon charges with horns again to get the group who avoid the horn charging but Ganon keeps charging at the group with his horns but Noel uses Strike Raid to strike at Ganon's head making him stop charging and he falls on the ground allowing Noel to strike with her Keyblade and then casts Fire but Ganon recovers himself and slashes with his two swords at the group breathes more black fire at the group.

The group dodge the black fire but Ganon unleashes a dark portal and disappears and then reappears over the group and attempts to stomp on them but the group avoid being stomped on and Link throws bombs while Ken throws magic music bombs but Ganon wide slashes with one sword and then down slashes with his other sword but Alibaba counters with his knife and slashes at Ganon with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadsword and then lashes with his fire whips but Ganon fires black magic lasers at the group but Aang unleashes Aero on the group and himself while Espio multi ninja kicks but Ganon attacks with his horns but Grace uses Tackle to strike at Ganon's head but Ganon slashes with his two swords and then slams them to the ground but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Cream sends Cheese to attack Ganon but Ganon unleashes black magic beams but Carmelita pistol whips while Knuckles delivers an uppercut but Ganon charges with his horn but Katara manages to freeze him and then throws water discs while Morgiana uses Battle Cry and then delivers a strong kick slam at Ganon's head but Ganon retaliates with one slash from his sword and then slams his other sword but Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers an aerial spin slash with her Keyblade but Ganon breathes black fire but Noel casts Aero on herself and the group and then triple slashes with her Keyblade and uses Edge Slash.

Ganon strikes back with his swords and then strikes with his horns but the group avoid the sword slashing and the horn striking but Ganon disappears through a portal and then reappears behind the group and charges with his horn but Aang makes the earth of the ground to unleash rocks to hold Ganon allowing Ken to bash with his guitar and then casts Gravity while Link throws his boomerang but Ganon frees himself and fires black magic lasers at the group and damages them but Katara uses her Waterbending to heal the group and then water whips Ganon while Banjo and Kazooie roll but Ganon breathes black fire but Zuko manipulates the breathed fire and throws it back at Ganon but Ganon slashes at Zuko with his swords but Alibaba delivers a leap slash with his knife while Espio uses Leaf Swirl but Ganon charges at the group with his horns but Grace charges back and delivers his tail whip while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Ganon wide slashes with his swords but Knuckles double punches while Morgiana punches and then delivers a flip kick but Ganon shoots black magic beams but Cream unleashes Aero to protect the group but Ganon levitates his swords and throws them at the group who avoid the throwing swords and Noel slide dashes and slashes at Ganon with her Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash but Ganon unleashes dark magic energy on his sword and then unleashes a huge dark wave at the group.

"That's dangerous! Dodge!" Noel said.

The group manage to avoid the dark wave but Ganon slides his sword to the other and shoots a dark spark shot at the group but Link blocks the dark spark shot with his shield and then bashes at Ganon with the shield but Ganon grabs Link and attempts to crush him but Noel saves Link by slashing at Ganon's arm but Ganon attempts to slash at Noel but Ken casts Thunder to strike at Ganon while Grace uses Bite but Ganon attacks the group with his horns but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Morgiana delivers a strong drill kick but Ganon fires black magic lasers at the group but Aang unleashes whirlwinds at Ganon while Espio slashes with his shuriken but Ganon slashes with his swords and then breathes black fire but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Ganon while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs at Ganon but Ganon unleashes another dark wave at the group but Cream and Katara heal the group and themselves while Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Ganon disappears through a portal and reappears under the group and rises to deliver a rising slash with his swords but the group dodge but Ganon unleashes another dark wave at the group who dodge the huge dark wave and Link shoots arrows while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Katara throws ice daggers while Aang throws air balls while Morgiana delivers a somersault kick while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles drill punches while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike while Espio throws four shurikens while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Ken shoots magic music notes while Noel slashes with her Keyblade and uses Strike Raid and the group finish off Ganon who roars in pain while losing his stability and falls to the ground not moving and then gets destroyed by the darkness and the fire wall dies down.

"Finally. Now he's gone." Zuko said.

"Now let's..." Alibaba was cut off by a scream and they see Zelda on the ground.

"Zelda!" Noel said and Link runs to her while the group does the same.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Someone...in a blue coat appeared and attacked me. He even stole the Heart Crystal." Zelda explained.

"That man from Middle-Earth..." Noel said to herself.

"No doubt he's one of those Fearmongers." Carmelita said.

"Don't worry, Princess. We'll find that Heart Crystal and take it back." Banjo said.

Just then a bright light shines behind the group and Nole turns to see what it is.

"Is that...?" Noel stops talking as she runs back to the castle ruins and sees the Keyhole and so she uses her Keyblade to lock the Keyhole saving Hyrule from the darkness.

Later on the group return to Hyrule castle.

"I don't know how to thank you all for your bravery and heroism. If not for you, Hyrule would have remained under Ganondorf's evil tyranny and this world would have been plunged into darkness." Zelda said.

"We were glad to help, Zelda." Aang said.

"Now that Hyrule is safe, we should be leaving." Noel said.

"You are all welcome to Hyrule anytime, heroes." Zelda said.

"Thank you, Zelda. Take care, Link." Noel said and Link nods.

The group leave Hyrule castle and go through town.

"Alright! Another world saved from those damned bastards." Ken said.

"Mister Ken!" Cream berated.

"What will you do, Aang and Katara?" Noel asked.

"I don't know. Our home was gone. I don't think there's anything for us." Aang said.

"Well, maybe you two would like to come along with us?" Noel offered.

"Noel, you really think so?" Katara asked.

"I think it's a good idea." Alibaba said.

"Well, okay. What do you think, Momo?" Aang asked and Momo chitters.

"If you think we should come with you, then I'll come." Katara said.

"I'll go too." Aang said.

"That's great! Let's get goin'." Banjo said.

The group keep going and then they see Zuko leaning against the wall.

"Um, Z-Zuko...are you okay?" Noel asked and Zuko turns to the group.

"Yeah." Zuko answered.

"Um, about what happened..." Noel was cut off by Zuko.

"No. I couldn't control my actions. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Zuko said.

"Um, do you have anything to do now that you don't anywhere to go?" Noel asked.

"I have no purpose now. My nation is gone. I don't have to deal my monster of a father and my monster of a sister. The Avatar can go and I won't hunt him down again since my honor is shattered." Zuko said.

"Well, you could come with us too." Noel said.

"What?" Zuko and Katara asked at the same time.

"I believe you're a good person, Zuko. You may not have a friendly appearance, but I know you have a good heart. If you come with us, you might be able to use your power for good uses and help bring hope to others." Noel said.

"Noel, right? That's kind of how you think of me, but would you really want a Firebender with you?" Zuko asked.

"I don't care if you have the power of darkness. I know you're good inside." Noel said.

"Well, I guess I can try and team up with someone, even with the Avatar." Zuko said.

"Are you sure, Noel?" Katara asked.

"Just give it a chance, Katara." Noel said.

"Okay, but if you do ANYTHING to hurt Aang or even Noel, I won't show you any mercy." Katara threatened.

"I don't care what you say. You don't scare me. You should keep that mouth of yours in check." Zuko said and Katara snorts and turns away.

"They're growin' on each other." Ken said.

"We should get going." Espio said.

"Yeah." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to create another light portal and goes into it and the others follow her and Aang, Katara, and Zuko go into the light portal and leave Hyrule.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 23: Investigation in Angel Land

Chapter 23: Investigation of Angel Land

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave Hyrule and return to the space area and they start searching for a new world to go to next and Noel sees a world that has some clouds and a temple around the clouds at the top of the world and below the world is a sinister looking palace.

"I think we should go that world next." Noel said.

"What that one with the clouds?" Ken asked.

"If you think we should, then let's go there." Banjo said.

"Okay then..." Noel said.

Noel uses her Keyblade to create another light trail and creates a light portal and Noel follows the light trail and goes into the light portal and the others follow the light trail and go into the light portal to enter the next world.

In what looks like a canyon in the sky the light portal appears and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko fly out of the portal before it disappears and the group have undergone a transformation and they all have angel like wings on their backs.

"The hell? Why do we have these wings on our backs? The hell's goin' on?" Ken asked looking at his wings.

"Maybe it's another transformation just like at Cybertron. Except we have wings on our backs..." Noel suggested.

"But why do we have them?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, someone's coming." Aang said.

The group see something coming and it's what looks like a boy with messy brown hair, blue eyes, white wings on his back, wearing a white tunic, brown sandals, and a Greek crown like band around his head and he's making his way toward the group but then he stops as he gets close.

"Huh? More angels? Or are they those monsters in disguise?" The angel boy asked to himself. "Hey, you! Who're you guys and where'd you guys come from?" The angel boy asked the group.

"Um...we're from..." Noel thinks of an answer.

"Look, we're from a different sky far away. Mind your own damn business and get lost, angel boy!" Ken snapped.

"Mister Ken!" Cream berated.

"Ken!" Katara berated.

"Different sky? That doesn't make any sense..." The angel boy said.

"We don't have time for this! We're on our journey. Now leave us!" Zuko said.

"Hold on! I think you need to see Lady Palutena. She'd might know what to do with you." The angel boy said.

"No way in hell are we meetin' your master or queen or whoever the hell you're takin' us!" Ken said.

"Ken...please..." Noel said nervous that Ken will start a needless fight.

"Then I guess I'll force if I have to." The angel boy said.

Just then Phantom Black Xetis and Air Soldier Heartless appear.

"Black Xetis and Heartless..." Noel said taking out her Keyblade.

"Not those monsters again..." The angel boy said as he takes out a bow and divides them into two blades.

"Finally. A good reason I get beat the crap outta of." Ken said.

"Let's take them out." Alibaba said.

The Phantom Black Xetis attack the group with their chains while the Air Soldier Heartless air kick at the group but Noel aerial slashes at the Air Soldiers with her Keyblade and then casts Gravity while the angel boy slashes with the bladed bow but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams at the group but Ken casts Thunder while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Grace uses Tackle but the Air Soldier Heartless air dive at the group but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Knuckles drill punches but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear but Espio turns invisible and slashes with his shuriken while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but the Air Soldier air kick at the group but Katara water whips while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Alibaba slashes with his knife and uses Amon's fire power but the Phantom Black Xetis strike with their chains while the Air Soldier Heartless air dive but Noel uses Strike Raid while the angel boy shoots an arrow and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That's the last of them." Carmelita said.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless have been giving you trouble too, mister?" Cream asked.

"So that's what those monsters are called? I thought they were new monsters from the Underworld. Lady Palutena sent me to find out these monsters that are causing trouble around Angel Land." The angel boy explained.

"Angel Land...?" Noel asked.

"Oh, no! If those monsters are Angel Land, that means...Lady Palutena's temple! I gotta get back there!" The angel boy said.

"If she's in trouble, then maybe we should come too." Alibaba said.

"Yeah. We can even help you with your Black Xeti and Heartless problem." Noel said.

"You mean that?" The angel boy asked.

"Sure. I mean, we can't just ignore someone in need." Knuckles said.

"Okay then. Thanks. My name's Pit, by the way. Sorry about earlier. I was kinda paranoid." The angel boy named Pit said.

"It's nice to meet you, Pit. I'm N-Noel. These are my friends, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Caremlita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko." Noel introduced herself and the group.

"Okay, Noel, I'll lead the way to Lady Palutena's temple. Let's hurry there." Pit said.

The group follow Pit through the sky canyon while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they arrive at a sea of clouds they see a sky valley and go through and later on they find what looks like a giant building in the sky and Pit makes his way to the building but he stops near the ledge.

"What's wrong?" Banjo asked.

"Is that this Palutena's temple?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. It is." Pit answered.

"Then get there!" Ken said.

"There's a problem...I can't reach there without falling." Pit said rubbing his head.

"You have wings! Use them to the fly." Knuckles said.

"I can't fly. Lady Palutena can do that." Pit said.

"What the hell? You're a freakin' angel and you can't fly for crap?! Screw this! I'll get there myself!" Ken said as he uses his new wings to fly but as he reaches the air he falls back on the cloud ground.

"So much for that..." Kazooie said.

"The hell?! Why can't I fly?! I have freakin' wings!" Ken yelled.

"I...guess we can't fly then..." Noel said.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to get there. We just gotta come up with a plan to..." Pit was cut off by a light beam surrounding him and gets transported out.

"Huh?" Cream asked.

"What just happened?" Zuko asked.

Just then another light beam appears over the group they get transported as well.

In what looks like a chamber of a building Pit gets transported into the chamber and the group are transported as well.

"Okay. What the hell was THAT?" Ken asked.

"I think that was Lady Palutena..." Pit said.

"Are you sure?" Noel asked.

"Hey! Tell your 'Lady Palutena' to give us a damn warning before she does something like that!" Ken yelled.

"Well, that's quite a vulgar mouth you have." A voice said and the group see a woman with long green hair, blue eyes, wearing a shoulder less white dress, and a Greek crown.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit said kneeling to the woman. "Hey, kneel before Lady Palutena." Pit said to the group and they do so.

"I'm glad I caught you, Pit. I have a favor to ask you." The woman named Palutena said.

"Of course! Anything for you!" Pit said.

"There are strange creatures that are lurking outside this temple and all of Angel Land. I am still assuming that they are Underworld monsters serving Medusa. I need you to go out and defeat those monsters." Palutena said.

"Won't work, lady. Your angel friend here won't stand a chance against the Black Xetis and the Heartless. He doesn't even know jack about 'em." Ken said.

"Hey! That's Lady Palutena you're talking to! She's the Goddess of Light! Show some respect!" Pit yelled.

"That's quite all right, Pit. May I ask who these newcomers are?" Palutena asked.

"Oh. I met them when I was fighting those monsters." Pit said.

"I see." Palutena said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, L-Lady Paluetna. My name is N-Noel and although what my friend, Ken said was rude, he has a point. Only my weapon can defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Noel said.

"Your weapon? You're saying Pit's weapon is of no use against them?" Palutena asked.

"I'm not saying Pit is weak. Even if Pit fights against them, they won't be defeated and will just come back." Noel said.

"I see. May I see your weapon, Noel?" Palutena asked.

"Um, y-yes..." Noel said as she summons her Keyblade and shows it to Palutena shocking her.

"Tell me, where did you get this?" Palutena asked.

"Um...from a different sky kingdom far away..." Noel answered.

"Pit. I ask that you leave us. I must discuss with Noel and her friends." Palutena said.

"Yes, Lady Palutena." Pit said as he leaves the chamber.

"Noel, I can already tell you're not a very good liar. You're not from a sky kingdom, you're from another world." Palutena said and Noel is shocked. "And I already knew you're the Keybearer before I asked to see your weapon." Palutena said.

"B-But how did you know...?" Noel asked.

"I'm the Goddess of Light. I was aware of a Keyblade wielder and I sensed that one has already arrive in Angel Land and that's you. That is why I sent you and your friends here along with Pit." Palutena said.

"So what do you need from us, Lady Palutena?" Alibaba asked.

"Please just call me Palutena. I have a deal for you, Noel. I'm aware you're searching for the Keyhole to seal it. I've asked Pit to find and defeat the monsters you call the Black Xetis and the Heartless throughout Angel Land. If you help Pit rid Angel Land of them, I will reveal the Keyhole and let you seal it and I will also award you with this." Palutena unleashes what looks like a Heart Crystal that's blue.

"A Heart Crystal!" Noel said.

"Will you help Pit defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and defend Angel Land?" Palutena asked.

"Y-Yes. Of course." Noel answered.

"Then I shall wish you and your friends the best of luck. Find Pit and help him with his mission." Palutena said.

"Yes, ma'am." Noel said as she and her friends leave the chamber.

Meanwhile in what looks like a dark chamber a projection of the group is shown.

"Hmph. Those pathetic fools will never get to the Keyhole. They will not even have that Heart Crystal. The angel's mission could prove quite useful to me and the Black Xetis and the Heartless are on my side. Palutena, my dear friend. Your end will come to you. Hahahahahahaha!" A voice said and it's the snake haired woman watching the projection of the group.

Meanwhile the group are outside the temple and they find Pit standing near the entrance.

"There you are. So, are you gonna help us out?" Pit asked.

"Yes. We'll scout out Angel Land and stop any Black Xeti and Heartless." Noel answered.

"Great! Let's go and..." Pit was cut off by another light beam and transports him and the group are also transported in the light beam.

The light beam transports the group to a different sea of clouds that has a sky field.

"Maybe Lady Palutena should give us a warning next time before she does something like this..." Aang said.

 _"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."_ A voice said.

"Huh? Is that Palutena?" Banjo asked.

"If so, where is she?" Morgiana asked.

 _"I'm using my power to communicate with you telepathically. I sent you here because I believe there are Black Xetis and Heartless in this field."_ Palutena said.

"No problem, Lady Palutena!" Pit said.

"We'll search this place." Noel said.

 _"Good luck."_ Palutena said.

The group search the sky field for any Black Xeti and Heartless and as they search Vampirebat Black Xetis and Air Soldier Heartless appear.

"They're here." Katara said.

"Good. Let's get rid of them." Carmelita said.

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic waves while the Air Soldier Heartless air dive at the group but Noel aerial slashes at the Vampirebat Black Xetis and then casts Gravity on the Air Soldier Heartless while Pit multi spin attacks with his blade bow but the Air Soldier Heartless air kick while the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio throws four shurikens while Banjo ha Kazooie air triple peck but the Vampirebat Black Xetis air dive at the group but Aang and Katara both bend water and attack the Vampirebat Black Xetis with their water whips while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Air Soldier Heartless air dive at the group but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles delivers an uppercut but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic waves but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace uses Growl but the Air Soldier Heartless air kick but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Vampirebat Black Xetis and the Air Soldier Heartless attack back but Noel casts Thunder and the group defeat the Vampirebat Black Xetis and the Air Soldier Heartless.

"That's the last of those miserable bastards." Ken said.

"There might be more around." Noel said.

 _"That's right. I'll send you to the next destination."_ Palutena said as she unleashes another light beam to transport the group.

The group are transported back to the sky canyon.

"Back where we started." Kazooie said.

"Let's look out." Alibaba said.

The group search the sky canyon but just then Wizard Heartless and Warlock Black Xetis appear and attack but Pit shoots an arrow but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash fire magic while the Wizard Heartless cast blizzard magic but Ken casts Earth while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick while Banjo and Kazooie roll but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash lightning magic while the Wizard Heartless unleash a pillar spell but Grace uses Bite while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb but the Wizard Heartless disappear and reappear and cast fire magic but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars from the ground but Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Aang summons rocks and throws them but the Wizard Heartless cast thunder magic but Katara bends her water to freeze the Wizard Heartless allowing Espio to deliver ninja kicks while Carmelita pistol whips but the Warlock Black Xetis fire dark discs while the Wizard Heartless cast fire magic but Noel uses Strike Raid and the group defeat the Warlock Black Xetis and the Wizard Heartless.

"Oh, yeah! That's it for them here!" Pit said.

"It's not over yet, Pit." Noel said.

 _"Yes. There's another group of Black Xetis and Heartless. I'll send you there now."_ Palutena said as she summons another light beam and transports the group.

The group are transported to the sky valley.

"Lady Palutena said those Black Xetis and the Heartless should be around here." Pit said.

"If so, then we must keep cautious." Espio said.

The group search the sky valley and just then Phantom Black Xetis and Wyvern Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel casts Gravity on the Wyverns while Ken throws magic music bombs but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to burn the Wraiths while Carmelita fires three electric shots from her shock pistol but the Wyvern Heartless fly in the sky and dive down at the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Morgiana leaps and delivers an aerial kick but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs while the Wyvern Heartless air double kick but Knuckles delivers an uppercut while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Grace uses Tackle but the Wyvern Heartless deliver a drill attack but Aang unleashes air slashes while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Pit multi spin slashes with his blade bow but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws while the Wyvern Heartless air dive but Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder and the group defeat the Wraith Black Xetis and the Wyvern Heartless.

"Are there anymore of them to deal with?" Zuko asked.

 _" Everyone! There is a new problem!"_ Palutena said.

"What's wrong, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

 _"The Black Xetis and the Heartless have invaded a town!"_ Palutena said.

"Are you freakin' serious?!" Ken asked.

"Not good...if the Black Xetis and the Heartless are invading a town..." Noel stops talking and realizes. "We have to hurry!" Noel said.

"Lady Palutena, can you take us to the town that's being invaded?" Pit asked.

 _"Yes. I will send you all there immediately."_ Palutena said.

Just then the group's angel wings and Pit's wings start to glow blue and the group are now in the air.

"Hey! The hell's goin' on?" Ken asked.

"It's Lady Palutena's power of flight. She's helping us fly." Pit said.

"You mean she could have done that BEFORE?" Zuko asked.

"Get a grip, Zuko." Katara said.

"I actually agree with Scarface here. That would've been freakin' USEFUL!" Ken said.

"Don't you know when to be quiet?" Kazooie asked.

 _"You must hurry. I will send you all to the town that's in trouble."_ Palutena said as the group fly from Angel Land.

The group are flying through the sky to get to the town that's being invaded.

"So, Miss Palutena, why are flying too fast?" Cream asked.

 _"Because my power of fly to others only last five minutes and it's important for you to get to town fast."_ Palutena answered.

"Five freakin' minutes?! And you're supposed to be the Goddess of Light! Yeah, right!" Ken said.

"Shut up, Ken!" Pit snapped.

"We'll hurry and get there as soon as we can." Noel said.

 _"That's what I like to hear. I think the Black Xetis and the Heartless attacking is Medusa's doing or someone else of very great evil."_ Palutena said.

"Whatever the case, we'll put a stop to this." Knuckles said.

The group continue to fly through the sky as fast as possible but then Air Soldier Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel casts Fire while Pit fires multiple arrows and they defeat the Air Soldier Heartless and they keep flying and later on the group see a town from below and also see smoke coming from the town and looks like it's being destroyed.

"Is that the town?" Noel asked.

"It looks like it and it's being attacked." Pit said.

"Then that's where we'll have to go to." Aang said.

 _"Yes. This is the town you need to go to. I'll send you all there right now."_ Palutena said as the group fly to the town.

The group land in the town that has destroyed and burned buildings with smoke coming out of the burned buildings.

"This is worse close up." Ken said.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless must be responsible." Espio said.

"We'd better start searching the town for them before they devour hearts of the inhabitants." Noel said.

The group start going through the town while searching for Black Xetis and Heartless and some Black Xetis and Heartless have appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace tail whips while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles double punches while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong kick while Aang delivers air slashes with Katara water whips while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Pit slashes with his bladed bow and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group keep moving through the town for any more Black Xetis and Heartless which more arrive and attack the group but Noel and the group defeat them and they move through the town and they later arrive at a different district of the town and keep searching for Black Xetis and Heartless and more appear to attack the group but the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep searching the town for more but as the group keep searching an explosion occurs from afar.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

 _"Everyone! I've just found someone around town! It's possible that this person is responsible for the attacks on the town!"_ Palutena said.

"We just heard an explosion from afar. It could be the same person." Pit said.

"We'll be sure. Let's go follow where the explosion came from." Noel said.

The group make their way to where the explosion came from and later on they arrive at the town square and they see smoke coming from the town square.

"This must be where the explosion happened." Aang said.

"But who is responsible?" Espio asked.

"It has to be the Black Xetis and the Heartless! Let's find 'em and get rid of 'em!" Knuckles said.

"You really should stop blaming the Black Xetis and the Heartless. It hurts their feelings, ya know." A voice said and the group see something coming down and it's a bot and the bot opens its cockpit and it reveals Porky.

"P-Porky..." Noel said.

"Oh, GREAT! It's everyone's favorite bratty tub of lard!" Ken said.

"What are you doing here? This town is being destroyed!" Pit said.

"Are you freakin' STUPID?! That brat is our ENEMY!" Ken yelled.

"Really? He looks innocent to me." Aang said.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Aang." Espio said.

"He's been causin' trouble for us." Banjo said.

"You have to be responsible for the damage of this town." Carmelita said.

"Now why would you say that? I'm extremely offended by your accusation." Porky said.

"Don't play stupid with us, ya brat! We know you sent those Black Xetis and the Heartless in this town!" Kazooie said.

"Okay, okay. Ya caught me. Well played. Yes. I have the Black Xetis and the Heartless destroy this puny town. So what?" Porky said.

"You're hurting innocent people." Noel said.

"I don't care for innocence! I'm doing Medusa a favor!" Porky said.

"What?! You're working for Medusa?!" Pit asked.

"Not 'for', WITH! Why did ya think I have the Black Xetis and the Heartless attack a town? ATTACK!" Porky commanded as Zombie Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless appear.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their limbs while the Soldier Heartless spin kick at the group but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and delivers a swing slash while Pit slashes with his two bladed bow but the Zombie Black Xetis dig into the ground and rise up to attack but Knuckles digs underground and then rises to deliver an uppercut but the Soldier Heartless leap attack at the group but Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Grace tail whips but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Soldier Heartless leap attack at the group while the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Katara throws water balls while Aang creates an earthquake but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack while the Soldier Heartless spin kick but Noel casts Blizzard and then uses Edge Slash and the group defeat the Zombie Black Xetis and the Soldier Heartless.

"Hehehehehehe! It doesn't matter if you took down my Black Xetis and Heartless! Once again, why'd you think I have the Black Xetis and the Heartless attack this town? Because of your do-gooder predictability! And to do Medusa a favor. I wonder where she will be going now that you're out." Porky said.

"What?" Noel asked.

"Oh, no!" Pit said.

 _"Pit! Noel! The Black Xetis and the Heartless have arrived at my temple! They're causing chaos! I need you all back this instant!"_ Palutena said.

"Well, that's my cue to leave now. See ya." Porky said as he leaves.

"Lady Palutena! We have to get back there and help her!" Pit said.

"Please, Palutena, send us back." Noel said.

 _"Of course!"_ Palutena said as she summons a light beam and transports the group out of town.

The group are transported back to entrance of Palutena's temple.

"Let's hurry and find Lady Palutena! She's in trouble!" Pit said.

"Don't worry. We'll help her as soon as possible. There might be Black Xetis and Heartless in the temple, but we'll fight them off and help her..." Noel said as they enter the temple.

Meanwhile in Palutena's chamber Palutena who has a staff and a shield in hand and she's battling the snake haired woman.

"Have you learned nothing from your banishment and defeat, Medusa? Your presence are defiling the heavens itself!" Palutena said.

"I have no care for happens to the heavens, just as long as you give me what I desire." The snake haired woman named Medusa said.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are after." Palutena said.

"Don't act so foolish, Palutena. You know full well what I desire. I want both the Heart Crystal and the Keyhole." Medusa said.

"There is no such thing as those what you want! They are not here." Palutena said.

"Very well. If you choose to act ignorant, I will destroy you and take them myself!" Medusa said as she attacks Palutena who attacks back.

The group enter Palutena's temple and make their way to find Palutena but Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder while Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Tackle while Espio delivers ninja kicks while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to attack while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws water discs while Zuko shoots fireballs while Pit shoots arrows and the group fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group continue on through the temple to search for Palutena but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but group keep fighting the Black Xetis and the Heartless off and defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group keep finding Palutena through the temple but the Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with her Keyblade while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Bite while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Knuckles delivers a drill punch while Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick while Aang shoots air balls while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko uneashes a jet of fire while Pit slashes with his two bladed bow and the group defeat the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless and the group keep going through the temple to find and help Palutena and later on they come across a door.

"There it is! Lady Palutena's chamber! I hope we're not too late!" Pit said.

"Don't worry. I promise we'll help her..." Noel said as they enter Palutena's chamber.

Meanwhile in Palutena's chamber Medusa laughs evilly while Palutena kneels to the ground in defeat.

"You're as weak as ever, Palutena. Now, enough with these games and give me the Heart Crystal and reveal the Keyhole to me!" Medusa said.

"I still don't know...what you're talking about." Palutena said.

"I grow tired of seeing you again, Palutena. I will finish this now." Medusa said.

"Lady Palutena!" A voice called and Pit enters the chamber and the group are with him.

"Well, well, well. We have company and your angel pet has arrived along with the Key girl." Medusa said.

"Medusa! How did you get brought back?!" Pit demanded.

"I seem no reason to tell you, Pit. Not only will I plunge this pathetic world into darkness, but I shall have my revenge as well. Your soul is now mine! I shall have the Key girl's soul as well." Medusa said as she shoots a dark shot at the group.

"No!" Palutena said as she gets in front of the group and the dark shot's way and the dark shot gets Palutena.

The dark shot causes both Palutena's heart and soul to be extracted from her body and she lies dormant and reduced to stone.

"LADY PALUTENA!" Pit cried.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"That's messed up!" Alibaba said.

"Hahahahahaha! How predictable of the foolish Goddess of Light! Now I have her soul AND her heart!" Medusa said.

"You...you WITCH! I'll KILL YOU!" Pit shouted as he shoots an arrow at Medusa.

Medusa dodges the arrow and it hits the pedestal revealing the blue Heart Crystal.

"Oh, no! The Heart Crystal!" Noel said.

"You HAG!" Ken shouted.

"Hahahahahaha! So that's where the Heart Crystal has been! Excellent! Now the Keyhole must be found." Medusa turns to the group. "And I cannot allow you to stand in my way, Keybearer. Therefore, I shall send you, Pit, and your pitiful friends to a more suitable place to relax after your journey." Medusa said as she raises her staff and unleashes a dark beam and transports the group out of Palutena's chamber. "Hahahahahahaha! At last! A victory for the Fearmongers!" Medusa said.

"Lord Nightmare's gonna have a field day with what you've done today." A voice said and it's Porky.

"I should thank you for distracting those fools by having the Black Xetis and the Heartless cause havoc on a town. You're very devious for a human." Medusa said.

"I'll search the Keyhole. You go back to your humble abode and place your new Heart Crystal and the worthless Light Goddess' heart and soul somewhere as a decoration until I report you the location of the Keyhole." Porky said.

"It's rather impudent for a human child to order a goddess, but I'll leave the search to you." Medusa said as she transports herself out of Palutena's chamber.

"Goddess of Light? More like Goddess of Chumps! You've lost and we've won! Nananananananana! Hehehehehehe!" Porky taunted at the stone statue Palutena while dancing around and then spanks his behind and then sticks his tongue out. "Time to find that Keyhole. I can't believe things are goin' our way for once!" Porky said as he leaves Palutena's chamber.

* * *

 **Wow! What have I done with this chapter? Well, what'd you guys think of it? I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry for not saying anything at the end of the last chapter. I was stressed out and was kinda unhappy during that day. I was basically a miserable piece of sh*t. Anyway. Let me know what you think. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Pit are trapped in Medusa's kingdom, but they manage to escape and find a way to defeat her and save Angel Land and Palutena. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now. See ya!**


	25. Chapter 24: Stop Medusa!

Chapter 24: Stop Medusa!

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Pit are in what looks like a room with many chains and cuffs on the wall and behind them are bars on the door.

"Where'd that snake haired cow took us to?" Ken asked.

"I think we're in a cell..." Noel answered.

"Medusa has sent us here to prevent us from trying to stop her." Espio said.

"I can't believe we fell for a trap. Porky helped Medusa set this up by attacking a town so they can attack Angel Land and Palutena." Alibaba said.

"This is my fault. Because of me, Lady Palutena is now..." Pit stops talking.

"It's not your fault, Pit. We were all tricked." Aang said.

"Yeah. We got distracted so Medusa could defeat Lady Palutena and now she's...I don't deserve to be her captain." Pit said.

"Stop moping, ya big crybaby!" Ken said but Kazooie pecks Ken's head. "Ow!" Ken yelled.

"Pit, we can still do this. We can still stop Medusa and save Lady Palutena and Angel Land. If you give up now because of one mistake, then Medusa wins. We can't let that happen. Lady Palutena believes in you. You're her only chance now." Noel said.

"Noel...you're right. If I mope around like this, then Lady Palutena would never forgive me." Pit said.

"So, are you gonna get outta here and deal with that snake witch or stay in this crappy cell?" Ken asked.

"Let's go!" Pit said.

"I think this door can be opened. It doesn't look very strong..." Noel said as she uses her Keyblade to unleash a light beam and destroys a lock on the barred door.

"It worked! Now let's get moving before that snaked lady knows we're out!" Knuckles said.

The group leave the cell and are in a dungeon hallway and go through the dungeon hallway and climb upstairs to get to a door and leave the dungeon hallway and the group are now in what looks like a chamber with many walls blocking the way.

"Now what?" Zuko asked.

"How can we get through here?" Cream asked.

"The wall is not just blocking the way. There is a path next to the blocking wall." Noel said walking to the path but just then a wall appears before her. "Oh, dear..." Noel said.

"Medusa's magic must be generating walls to stop anyone from getting in or out of this chamber." Espio suggested.

"You must be right, Espio. We'll have to find the correct path after a wall tries to stop us." Katara said.

The group go through the chamber for a correct path but then another wall appears to block the group but they go for a different path to take and another wall blocks their way but they go for a different path but then a wall gets in the way and try to get to a new path but another wall blocks the group's way so they go back and take a different path and move through the chamber while trying to get to a different path but more and more walls block the way of the group but they keep going to take a new path while more walls block the way but the group find an exit of the chamber but then another wall blocks the way but the group take a different route and find their way through the blocking wall chamber and later on the group manage to get to the right path and manage to reach the exit and leave the blocking wall chamber.

The group are now in a different chamber and they find a door that is being covered by dark energy and so they group search the chamber for the source of the dark energy and just then Heartless appear and attack the group but the group defeat the Heartless and keep searching for the source and later on Noel finds what looks like a dark crystal and starts attacking it with her Keyblade and destroys the dark crystal and the dark energy on the door disappears allowing the group to get to the door and they leave the chamber.

 _"So, it seems the Key child and the Palutena's errand boy has escaped from my prison. You never cease to amuse me."_ A voice said.

"Medusa!" Pit said.

"Don't tell me she can communicate telepathically." Carmelita said.

 _"Indeed I can. I'm impressed you're making it through my palace so far. However, you will still die here."_ Medusa said.

"You can think that! We'll find you and take back the Heart Crystal and Palutena's heart and soul!" Alibaba said.

 _"You may try, but I fear the Black Xetis and the Heartless will have a saying in the matter."_ Medusa said.

"That's just like you! Sending others to do the fighting for you!" Pit said.

"Don't let Medusa get under your skin, Pit." Morgiana said.

"Let's focus on finding Medusa. She's obviously has this palace trapped so we must be careful..." Noel said.

The group are now outside the palace.

"Ugh...the Underworld. Just looking at it makes me sick." Pit said.

"Talk about gloomy and dark..." Ken said.

"As dark as Medusa's heart. She has to be in her chamber." Pit said.

"We'll find it then." Banjo said.

The group make their way through the outside of Medusa's palace but then Phantom Black Xetis appear and attack the group with their chains but Noel aerial slashes with her Keyblade while Pit slashes with his double bladed bow but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams at the group but Ken casts Gravity while Grace tail whips but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and attack but Espio turns invisible and slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles delivers a drill punch but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Aang and Katara both water whip while Zuko unleashes a stream of fire but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers a flip kick while Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Noel uses Strike Raid and the group defeats the Phantom Black Xetis and continue through the outside of Medusa's palace and cross a bridge to get to the other side and reach another door and enter back to the inside of the palace.

The group arrive at a different chamber that has stoned statues all over the chamber.

"This is just...creepy..." Aang said.

"Did Medusa do this?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. She can turn anyone into stone if she wants to." Pit answered.

"That's mean and scary..." Cream said.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to us. Medusa will wish she hasn't come back." Pit said.

The group go through the stone statue chamber and make their way to a different chamber that has a dark energy barrier in the middle of the chamber and surrounding the dark energy barrier are dark energy rays coming from five different areas.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any smoother." Ken said.

 _"Hahahahahaha! I know how much you wish to see me, but nothing can penetrate my dark barrier."_ Medusa said.

"We'll find a way to get through it!" Pit said.

 _"I will look forward to seeing you try."_ Medusa said.

"How can we get through that barrier?" Zuko asked.

"Um, I think those energy rays might be the ones creating it..." Noel said.

"That's possible. I mean, those rays are coming from somewhere else." Alibaba said.

"If we check these different fives areas of this chamber, then we'll be able to find the sources of the that dark energy barrier." Katara said.

"Okay. Which area should we check first?" Pit asked.

"Does it matter?" Kazooie asked.

"It shouldn't. Let's go check which one first." Noel said.

The group go for the first area which is the high left door and enter the first area.

After entering the first area the group search for the source of the dark energy ray but just then the door is covered in dark magical energy and Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack the group with their claws but Pit multi slashes with his bladed bow but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Grace uses Growl while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their tails but Banjo and Kazooie roll while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Ken bashes with his guitar and casts Earth but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack in their frenzy but Katara uses Freeze allowing Zuko to unleash a barrage of fireballs while Aang unleashes three rocks and throws them but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws four times but Espio throws five shurikens while Knuckles triple punches but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb but the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking in their frenzy but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Fire and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis and the dark magical energy disappears allowing the group to get to the door.

The group enter the next part of the area and they see a dark crystal creating dark magical energy.

"This must be the source of the dark rays..." Noel said.

"Then let's destroy it." Pit said.

"Then?" Zuko asked.

"We'll find out." Noel said.

Noel starts attacking the dark crystal with her Keyblade and after a few slashes the dark crystal shatters and gets destroyed and the dark magical energy also disappears.

"I think we should go see what happens..." Noel said.

The group leave the first area and they see that the dark energy ray is now gone.

"Looks like we've found our solution." Banjo said.

"There should be four more. Let's go find them and get rid of 'em." Knuckles said.

The group go for the low left door next and enter the next area and the door is covered in dark magical energy and Zombie Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Pit shoots arrows but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs at the group but Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers multi ninja kicks while Knuckles delivers a drill punch but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Cream and Cheese spin together to strike but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise up to attack the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their arms but Grace tail whips but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Aang unleashes three whirlwinds while Zuko lashes with flame whips but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack but Katara throws ice daggers but the Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their arms but Morgiana delivers a spin kick while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder while Noel slashes with her Keyblade and uses Spin Slash and the group defeat the Zombie Black Xetis and the dark magical energy disappears from the door.

The group go to the next part of the second area and they find a second dark crystal and Noel starts attacking the dark crystal with her Keyblade and after a few slashes the dark crystal is destroyed and the dark magical energy disappears.

The group leave the second area and the second dark energy ray has disappeared.

 _"I see you have figured out a way to get rid of my dark barrier. Tell me. Do you truly believe it will work?"_ Medusa asked.

"It WILL work! We'll find you when we're done here!" Pit said.

 _"I look forward to it."_ Medusa said.

The group go for the next area which is the high right door.

The door of the third area is covered with dark magical energy and just then Vampirebat Black Xetis appear ad fight the group but Katara throws water balls while Zuko unleashes fire blasts while Aang blows air but the Vampirebat Black Xetis swoop down and dive at the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace uses Bite but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams at the group but Carmelita pistol whips but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana flip kicks but the Vampirebat Black Xetis air dives at the group but Knuckles delivers an uppercut while Espio delivers palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers an upper ninja kick but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Vampirebat Black Xetis fly around the area and then aerial kicks at the group but Pit slashes with his bladed bow but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams at the group but Ken casts Gravity while Noel uses Strike Raid and the group defeat the Vampirebat Black Xetis and the dark magical energy disappears from the door.

After entering the next part of the third area the group find the third dark crystal and Noel slashes at the dark crystal with her Keyblade and destroys the dark crystal and the dark energy disappears.

The group return to the chamber and the third dark energy ray disappears and the group go for the low right door for the next area.

After entering the fourth area the next door is covered in dark magical energy and Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and slash at the group with their swords but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords to the ground at the group but Espio slashes with his shuriken while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Katara uses Freeze allowing Banjo have Kazooie charge while Grace uses Tackle but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Knuckles drill punches but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Aang creates an earthquake while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slams his sword and creates dark waves but Ken bashes with his guitar while Pit multi spin slashes with his bladed bow but the Dark Knight Black Xetis kick at the group but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and delivers a swing slash and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the dark magical energy disappears from the door.

The group enter the next part of the fourth area and they find the fourth dark crystal and Noel slashes with her Keyblade and she destroys the dark crystal and the dark energy disappears.

The group leave the fourth area and the fourth dark energy ray disappears.

"Just one more to go." Banjo said.

"Now let's get rid of the last one." Knuckles said.

 _"You are too entertaining to watch. Let's see if you can finish off the final one."_ Medusa said.

"Oh, we will! Just you wait!" Pit said.

The group for the fifth and final door which is in the low middle and go to the final area.

In the fifth and final area there are three doors and the one in the middle is covered in dark magical energy and so Noel decides to go for the left door and it leads the group to a different area with only a bottomless pit and at the other side shows a tiny dark shard and so the group figure out how to get across and Noel steps on something and it's an invisible platform and so she gets on it and carefully walks across while finding other invisible platforms and later on the group reach the other side and Noel destroys the dark shard.

The group return to the area and go for the right door and it leads them to a different area that is dark and there are torches around the area and so Noel casts Fire on the torches and the area is lit and the group find another dark shard and Noel goes to the dark shard and destroys it with her Keyblade.

The group return to the area and the dark magical energy on the middle door disappears and the group go to the middle door and arrive at a different area and they find the fifth and final dark crystal and Noel slashes with her Keyblade and the dark crystal is destroyed and the dark energy disappears.

After leaving the final area the dark energy ray disappears and the dark magical energy barrier disappears.

"Finally. That barrier is gone." Alibaba said.

"Now we have to get to Medusa." Banjo said.

"And we'll make her give back Palutena's heart and soul and that Heart Crystal back." Carmelita said.

 _"I'm impressed. Now all you have to do is find my chamber."_ Medusa said.

"That we will, ya snaked hag!" Ken said.

The group leave the five door chamber and arrive at a hallway and the group go through the hallway while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later the group arrive at a big hall and the group come across a big door that is blocked by iron bars behind it.

"Could this door lead us to Medusa?" Zuko asked.

"That might be possible..." Noel said.

"We'll have to do something about that gate blocking the way first." Espio said.

The group leave the big door and search for a way to get rid of the blocking bars and the group find a different room and while searching the room Noel finds what looks like a button on the wall.

"I wonder what this button does..." Noel said as she presses the button and they hear a sound.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"Something is happening..." Morgiana said.

The group go back to the big door and they see the bars blocking the big door are gone.

"Now let's see if we can get in." Pit said.

Noel tries to push the door open but the door is not budging.

"It's locked..." Noel said.

"Dammit." Ken said.

"Maybe we're missing something?" Cream suggested.

"Let's go back and see what else is there to do." Aang said.

The group search for a way to unlock the big door and they go to a different room with more stone statues and while searching Noel finds another button on the wall and so Noel pushes the button and they hear another sound and they leave the room and return to the big door.

"Think it's unlocked now?" Ken asked and Noel pushes the door and it budges.

"It's working." Noel said.

"Good! Now let's pay Medusa a visit!" Pit said.

"Then we'll save Palutena and get that Heart Crystal back." Noel said and they go through the big door to enter a different chamber.

The group are now in an area that's completely dark and they look around.

"Does this place have to be damn dark?" Ken asked.

"I'll light the way." Zuko said as he lights his hands with flames and lights some parts of the area.

"Wonder where that hag Medusa is hiding." Kazooie said.

"Oh, I'd say you're getting closer." A voice said and the area starts to light up completely and the group see Medusa sitting on a throne.

"Medusa!" Pit said.

"How expected. Palutena's angel errand boy and the Key girl have made it this far hoping to defeat me. Unfortunately, that cannot be possible for I am a goddess." Medusa said.

"Like we care what you are! Give us back Palutena's heart and soul!" Alibaba said.

"And hand over that Heart Crystal!" Carmelita said.

"How foolish of you to order the Goddess of Darkness! It's time I show you your place!" Medusa said as she gets off her throne and confronts the group. "Perhaps I should either turn you into stone or take your souls as well!" Medusa said.

"Try us, hag!" Ken said.

"Die, insolent fools!" Medusa said.

Medusa shoots dark energy beams from her staff at the group but they dodge and Pit slashes with his bladed bow but Medusa has one of her hair snakes bite at Pit but Katara heals Pit and then throws ice needles while Zuko delivers a fire kick but Medusa casts a reflective barrier around her causes the attacks to go back at Katara and Zuko but Aang creates a rock shield to defend them and then shoots two air balls at Medusa who dark snipes at Aang who quickly rolls out of the way but Medusa shoots more dark energy beams from her staff but Morgiana leaps at Medusa and flip kicks sending Medusa in the air but Medusa warps herself and reappears behind Morgiana and delivers a swipe with her staff but Alibaba blocks the attack and roundhouse slashes with his knife but one of Medusa's hair snakes swipe at Alibaba but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Tackle but Medusa raises her staff above her and then unleashes dark giant energy at the group but they avoid the giant dark energy beams and Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol while Ken throws magic music bombs but Medusa dark snipes at the group but they avoid the dark snipe and Knuckles delivers a headbutt but Medusa uses her staff to spread dark smoke at Knuckles but Espio throws four shurikens at Medusa while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb but Medusa casts another reflective barrier and causes their attacks to go back at Espio and Cream but they dodge and Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder but Medusa swipes with her staff but Noel counters and uses Spin Slash.

Medusa retaliates with shooting a giant shadow ball from her staff at the group who avoid the shadow ball and Banjo and Kazooie roll at Medusa who slams her staff to the ground create a shock wave but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Grace uses Bite but Medusa uses her hair snakes to bite back but Pit shoots an arrow at the hair snakes but Medusa retaliates with shooting dark energy shots from her staff at Pit but Alibaba uses Amon's firepower to attack Medusa while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Medusa fires dark lasers from her hair snakes at the group but Aang unleashes four whirlwinds while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and delivers a flame whiplash but Medusa warps herself away again and then reappears and raises her staff again and unleashes giant dark energy beams at the group but they avoid the giant dark energy beams and Katara unleashes a stream of water to strike at Medusa who uses her staff to unleash dark smoke to try and blind the group but Ken bashes Medusa with his guitar and then casts Blizzard but Medusa uses her hair snakes to bite at Ken but Cream heals Ken and sends Cheese to attack but Medusa fires another shadow ball at the group but Knuckles delivers a punch to deflect the shadow ball sending it back at Medusa who warps away and then fires dark missiles from her staff but Espio delivers palm strikes and then delivers multi ninja kicks but Medusa swipes with her staff and then dark snipes but Noel vertical slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash but Medusa casts a dark spell that unleashes three dark snake like energy and they go for the group.

The group dodge the three dark snake like energy but they home in at the group who still manage to avoid them but Medusa casts dark rays from under the group who are still avoiding the dark snake like energy but Pit multi slashes at Medusa with his blade bow but Medusa slams her staff at Pit who moves while Morgiana delivers a strong kick while Alibaba slashes with his knife but Medusa has her hair snakes to attack but Knuckles digs underground and then rises under Medusa and delivers an uppercut but Medusa warps herself away again and then summons what look like demon wings from her back and uses them to slam together at Knuckles but Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike at Medusa but Medusa uses her hair snakes to strike but Grace tail whips at one of the hair snakes and then strikes Medusa who fires dark energy shots from her staff but Ken shoots magic music notes at Medusa and then casts Gravity but Medusa casts dark smoke to blind the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Medusa casts another reflective barrier around her and makes the projectiles go back to Carmelita who dodges but Medusa fires dark lasers to get the group but Aang delivers air slashes while Katara water whips but Medusa swipes at the two with her staff but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs to strike at Medusa who fires another shadow ball at the group but Noel uses her Keyblade to deflect the shadow ball and knocks it right back at Medusa stunning her allowing Noel to triple aerial slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a flip slash.

"Hmm. You're better than expected." Medusa said.

"You can't underestimate those who are not a god..." Noel said.

"How absurd. I can still destroy you in an instant!" Medusa said as she casts more dark snake like energy and go for the group.

The group avoid the dark snake like energy again while Medusa unleashes dark rays from under them again but the group avoid the dark rays and the dark snake like energy and Noel uses Strike Raid while Pit shoots four arrows at Medusa but Medusa raises her staff again and unleashes multiple dark flying energy skulls at the group who avoid them but the dark flying energy skulls home in at the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge at Medusa and strikes her while Grace uses Growl but Medusa shoots dark energy beams from her staff but Carmelita pistol whips at Medusa who slams her staff and unleashes another shock wave but Espio delivers palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then multi ninja kicks while Knuckles triple punches and delivers an uppercut but Medusa has her hair snakes to shoot dark arrows at the group but Cream unleashes Aero to defend the group and delivers a fly kick but Medusa unleashes smoke to blind the group but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Aang unleashes four rocks and throws them but Medusa unleashes more dark snake like energy and they home in at the group who avoid them but Medusa casts dark rays and get the group but Katara uses her Waterbending to heal the group and then throws water discs but Medusa slams at the group with her summoned demon wings but Alibaba uses Amon's firepower to strike at Medusa while Morgiana delivers a strong somersault kick but Medusa swipes with her staff but Ken unleashes magic music waves and casts Fire but Medusa raises her staff and casts giant dark energy beams at the group who avoid the giant dark energy beams but Medusa keeps casting it but Noel slashes with her Keyblade and delivers a swing slash.

Medusa retaliates with shooting dark energy beams from her staff at the group but they dodge and Pit spin slashes with his bladed bow but Medusa swipes her staff and then has her hair snakes bite at Pit who avoids the bite and Grace uses Bite at one of the hair snakes but Medusa slams her staff and unleashes another shock wave but Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Medusa casts another reflective barrier around her and sends the projectiles back at Carmelita but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Medusa unleashes dark smoke to blind the group but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Medusa raises her staff and casts more flying dark energy skulls at the group who avoid them but the flying dark energy skulls home at the group but Ken throws magic music bombs at Medusa who retaliates with shooting a shadow ball but Aang shoots an air ball and attacks Medusa while Katara throws water balls but Medusa shoots dark energy shots from her staff but Zuko delivers a flame kick but Medusa unleashes more dark snake like energy to get the group but Knuckles double punches and delivers a drill punch while Espio somersault ninja kicks but Medusa slams her staff at the two but Cream sends Cheese to attack but Medusa slams her demon wings together to get the group but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then casts Gravity but Medusa fires dark lasers and giant dark energy beams but Pit multi slashes with his bladed bow while Zuko lashes with his flame whip while Katara throws ice daggers while Aang unleashes three whirlwinds while Morgiana flip kicks while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Knuckles delivers an uppercut while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Espio throws four shurikens while Grace uses Growl while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Ken shoots magic music notes while Noel uses Strike Raid and the group finish off Medusa who kneels to the ground while holding her staff for support.

"This is...impossible. How can you puny worms defeat a goddess?" Medusa asked.

"It doesn't matter what you are. Your arrogance lead you to your defeat." Noel said.

"How dare you! You will pay for your insolence!" Medusa said.

"Awwww, what happened, Medusa? Did they beat you?" A voice asked and behind Medusa is Porky.

"What do you want, brat?" Medusa asked.

"I just happened to stop by and tell you that the Keyhole is found! Come quick!" Porky said.

"No...!" Noel said.

"Very well. I will not delay." Medusa said as she starts to transport herself.

"You're NOT goin' anywhere, ya hag!" Ken said.

The group quickly run to Medusa and manage to get to her before she gets transported and everyone is transported out of the throne room.

"Wow. I wonder how happy she's gonna be." Porky said as he disappears.

Meanwhile back at Angel Land and in Palutena's temple Medusa and the group are transported to Palutena's chamber.

"You insolent fools! I am no longer amused by your foolishness!" Medusa said.

"You're not getting that Keyhole!" Alibaba said.

"Fools! This world will be consumed by darkness! You cannot defeat the Goddess of Darkness!" Medusa said as she sends a blast at the group who dodge the attack.

"I'm ending this..." Noel said as she throws her Keyblade at Medusa.

Medusa attempts to get away but the Keyblade strikes at her causing her to let go of the blue Heart Crystal and also releases Palutena's heart and soul and they return to the stone statue of Palutena and Palutena is restored to her original self.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit cheered.

"No! That's not possible!" Medusa said.

"It looks like it's over for you, Medusa. I suppose not even the Goddess of Darkness could defeat the Keybearer." Palutena said.

"Bah! I'll destroy you this time along with your precious world!" Medusa said as she unleashes a dark beam at Palutena.

"Feel the power of the light!" Palutena said as she unleashes a light beam at Medusa and it strikes her. "And now to finish you. HEAVENLY LIGHT!" Palutena shouted as she unleashes a light pillar under Medusa and the light starts to obliterate her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Medusa screamed in agony as she's being destroyed by the light and the light pillar disappears and Medusa is gone.

"At last. Angel Land and mankind can know peace again. I thank you all for your heroic deeds." Palutena said.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Lady Palutena." Pit said.

"At least you're safe now..." Noel said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Goddess of Darkness my butt! Not only did she took a beaten from you, but she even got destroyed." A voice said and the group turn to see Porky who now has the blue Heart Crystal in his hand.

"Oh, no!" Cream said.

"Hand over that crystal, ya little bastard!" Ken demanded.

"No way! It's for the Fearmongers only!" Porky said.

"No. I'll take it from you..." Noel said as she runs to Porky and attempts to attack him but Porky quickly disappears. "He got away again with another Heart Crystal..." Noel said.

"That little punk is starting to annoy me!" Knuckles said.

"Do not despair, Noel. I know for certain you will make sure victory does not fall into the wrong hands." Palutena said.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena." Noel said.

"For your courageous efforts of stopping Medusa and saving me, I shall reward you as I promised. Follow me." Palutena said.

The group follow Palutena to a different chamber that has some fountain water flowing and a statue of Palutena in the center.

"Behold, Keybearer. I present to you the Keyhole." Palutena said and the Keyhole is revealed on the Palutena statue.

Noel uses her Keyblade to shoot another light beam and seals the Keyhole and saves Angel Land from the darkness.

Meanwhile in the dark room the projection of the group turns off.

 **"Medusa, you are such a disappointment. Even you have fallen to Key child."** Nightmare said.

"She seems to be getting stronger." Rixla said.

"Strong or not, she still hasn't stopped us from getting these Heart Crystals! She's too weak and slow!" Porky said.

 **"Do not underestimate her, Porky. Still, she is a thorn in our side and she should be dealt with."** Nightmare said.

Meanwhile at Palutena's chamber the group tells Palutena that they have to leave.

"It looks like now we have to go..." Noel said.

"Where will you go?" Pit asked.

"Where my Keyblade takes us..." Noel answered.

"You are all welcome here. I wish you the best of luck, Noel." Palutena said.

"Thank you. Take care, Pit." Noel said.

"You too, Noel. Let's work together again sometime!" Pit said.

The group leave Palutena's temple.

"Another world saved, another Keyhole sealed, but another Heart Crystal taken by the freakin Fearmongers!" Ken said.

"We'll find a way to stop. We've defeated they're ranks so far..." Noel said.

"Let's hope they don't appear in the next world we're going to." Katara said.

"So, ya ready, Noel?" Banjo asked.

"Yes." Noel answered as she uses her Keyblade to create a light portal and she goes into the light portal and the others follow her into the light portal and leave Angel Land.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. More will be coming. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko arrive at a new world and they meet a young man. I'll see you in the next chapter. Before I go, I have a question in mind, if I write a sequel for the two different stories, what should it be? Let me know in the review or PM me. Anyway, goodbye for now, take care, and don't forget to review. Bye!**


	26. Chapter 25: Chance Meeting

Chapter 25: Chance Meeting

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave Angel Land and they return to their original forms and they start looking for a new world to go to but then Noel finds a world that has a town, a forest, a lakeside, and some temples.

"I think this world is where we should go to next..." Noel said.

"That? Really?" Ken asked.

"Ya got a problem like last time, Music boy?" Kazooie asked.

"No! Ya sure about this one?" Ken asked.

"I just hope Luke is there..." Noel said.

"Guess we should go there and find out for ourselves." Alibaba said.

Noel uses her Keyblade to create a light trail and creates a light portal and goes to the next world and the others follow Noel into the next world.

In what looks like a forest the light portal appears and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around the forest.

"Where are we now?" Knuckles asked.

"In a forest of some sort." Morgiana said.

"There might be a possibility that the Black Xetis and the Heartless might be around and there should be a Heart Crystal here too. I also hope Luke is here too..." Noel said.

"Let's have ourselves a look around and see what we'll find." Aang said.

The group start moving through the forest but just then Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"B-Black Xetis again..." Noel said as she takes out her Keyblade known as Radiant Salvation.

"Dammit. I knew these bastards would appear." Ken said taking out his guitar.

"Time to move them out of our way." Zuko said.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their fangs but Noel triple slashes with her Radiant Salvation and casts Earth while Ken bashes with his guitar and unleashes magic music waves but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Grace uses Growl while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but the Werewolf Black Xetis lunge at the group but Banjo and Kazooie roll while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack in their frenzy but Katara uses Freeze allowing Zuko to deliver fire kicks while Aang creates an earthquake but the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking the group in their berserk state but Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Knuckles delivers an uppercut while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Noel uses Spin Slash and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis.

"This isn't a surprise anymore." Kazooie said.

"Who knows what else they'll do. We should get moving." Noel said and the others nod.

The group continue their way through the forest and they arrive at a lake area and keep going and later on the group arrive at a different part of the forest with some ruins around and the group look around.

"Eh-heh! Eh-heh!" A voice laughed.

The group turn to see where the laughter came from and they two people.

One is a man with tan skin and is shirtless and has a smirk on his face.

The other is another man who is rather overweight.

"What's going on there?" Banjo asked.

"Look!" Noel said pointing at something.

The tan skinned man is holding a little girl with short light pink hair and wearing a blue dress hostage.

"Please let me go!" The little girl said.

"C'mon, baby. We ain't gonna hurt you. We just want a little food. That's all. We haven't eaten in two days, y'know." The tan skinned man said.

"Yeah. We ain't got no money for dinner." The overweight man said.

"What do ya say, baby? Got anything to spare?" The tan skinned man asked.

"I don't have any money." The little girl said.

"Then let's rough her up!" The overweight man said.

"This is awful! They're going to hurt that poor girl." Cream said.

"Who do those bastards think they are?! I'd say let's beat the crap outta 'em!" Ken said.

"No! If we do something reckless, she'd still get hurt..." Noel said.

"Then what do we do?" Alibaba asked.

"I think I have an idea. I'll go and make a distraction on those two. While I keep them busy, you guys go and get the girl..." Noel said.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea." Espio said.

"Ya sure ya wanna do that, Noel? Those two look pretty nasty for a couple of crapheads." Ken said.

"Just leave it to me..." Noel said and she turns to Grace. "Grace, can you help me?" Noel asked.

"Eevee!" Grace said in agreement.

"Okay, then. Good luck, Noel." Katara said.

"Okay, Grace. Go. I'll get out as soon as you do something." Noel said and Grace nods.

Grace confronts the two men.

"Heh? Bro, we've got company!" The overweight man said.

"It's just a stupid animal, butthead!" The tan skinned man said but then Grace uses Bite on the overweight man's leg.

"Yeeow! It bit me, Bro!" The overweight man whined.

"That's it! Let's chop it up! It can be our dinner!" The tan skinned man said.

"No!" A voice said and they see Noel confronting them.

"The hell are you supposed be?! Does that stinkin' mutt belong to you?!" The tan skinned man demanded.

"Yes. I sent him to attack you because you're about to attack an innocent girl! I can't believe two heartless men like you would do something like that!" Noel berated.

"The hell do ya think you are tellin' us what we can and can't do?! Hey, Smokey! Let's chop this girl and her mutt up!" The tan skinned man said taking out a sword.

"Yeah, Bro!" Smokey said.

The two men confront Noel who has Radiant Salvation out and they start slashing at Noel who dodges and triple slashes at Smokey with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash on the tan skinned man but the tan skinned man slashes with his sword and so does Smokey but Noel keeps slashing with Radiant Salvation and manages to knock the two back.

"Sheee... Can't fight on an empty stomach, y'know! We'll deal with you again, if my name ain't Blood!" Blood said as he runs away.

"Eh?! Wait for me, Bro!" Smokey said as he runs after Blood.

"Good job, Grace." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

Noel turns to the others and sees them with the little girl.

"You kept her safe." Noel said.

"Yes." Carmelita said.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Thank you, miss! I like your pet foxy!" The little girl said.

"Um, thank you..." Noel said.

"Does it bite me too?" The little girl asked.

"N-No. I told him to bite only those two to catch them off guard." Noel answered. "That's Grace. My name is Noel. These are my friends who helped you. Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Noel! Oh, I'm sorry! I've never introduced myself! My name is Elena." Elena introduced.

 _"Elena? That name rings a bell to me... Yeah. I know! She was that blue haired bit..."_ Ken was cut off in his mind.

"Um, Ken, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm okay. Just thinkin' about someone I know." Ken said.

"Gee, if you and your friends didn't come here, I don't know what would have happened to me." Elena said.

"Elena, what are you doing out here?" Katara asked.

"This place looks dangerous and there are monsters everywhere." Alibaba said.

"I came here to look for my parents. They've been gone for five days. I just know they're here somewhere." Elena answered and then realizes. "What if those brutes or those terrible monsters might come after my parents? I have to find them fast! It was nice meeting you all!" Elena said.

"Hold on. We'll come with you to help look for your parents." Noel said and the others nod.

"Really?! You'd do that with me?! You're so nice! Thank you." Elena said.

"Where do you think your parents are?" Banjo asked.

"I think they're this way. Follow me." Elena said as she goes to the different part of the forest and the group follow her.

The group follow Elena through the next part of the forest but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they keep going through the forest and later on they arrive at what looks like a hilltop.

"Mom! Dad!" Elena cheered as she goes to two people.

One is a man with grey hair, wearing a purple long shirt with overalls, and glasses.

The other is a woman with short dark pink hair and wearing a white sweater.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"What am I doing here?! You and Mom haven't come back in five days and I was so worried!" Elena answered and she notices something. "Dad, what happened to your ankle?" Elena asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just twisted it a little. I can still walk." The man explained.

"Whew. Thank goodness." Elena said.

"I'm so sorry I caused you to worry. I guess I was too caught up in my research again. I can't believe you came here by yourself. Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Well, some brutes almost mugged me, but Noel and her nice friends helped." Elena answered.

"Noel?" The woman asked.

"Um, hello..." Noel said.

"That's Noel. She scared off those mean brutes and her friends helped her save me." Elena said.

"So, you're Noel?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir..." Noel answered. "I'm N-Noel and these are Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"It's nice to meet you and your friends then, Noel. My name is Klaus. I live in Carona with my family. That's my wife, Mira." Klaus introduced himself and the woman name Mira.

"Hello, Noel. It sounds like you and your friends helped Elena through a lot of trouble. Thank you for helping her." Mira said.

"Yes. Thank you all. Oh, I'm so ashamed. I can't believe I forgot about my own daughter. The [relic] was the only thing on my mind." Klaus said.

"[Relic]...?" Cream asked confused.

"What the hell's a [relic]?" Ken asked.

"Are they looking for the [relic] too?" A voice asked and the group see a young man with white hair, wearing a green, orange, and yellow hat, and a green, yellow, and khaki outfit.

"Oh, Rue. What a coincidence." Klaus said.

"Rue?" Noel asked.

"That's his name. He's searching for the [relic] too." Klaus introduced Rue.

"Why? What's so special about some [relic]?" Knuckles asked.

"I just need to find it no matter what." Rue said. "Klaus, is there anything you can tell me about the [relic]?" Rue asked.

"Talk about serious. You gotta take it easy." Kazooie said.

"It's fine. If I was in his shoes, I'd be just as earnest." Klaus said.

"So, sir, is there anything to know about the [relic]?" Noel asked.

"You don't need to call me 'sir'. Just call me Klaus or Doctor. If you're interested in the [relic], then may I ask a favor?" Klaus asked.

"Yes." Rue answered.

"Of course." Noel answered.

"Let's look for the [relic] together." Klaus said.

"I'd be happy to." Rue said.

"I'd like to help you." Noel said.

"If Noel decided this, then we're in too." Alibaba said and the others nod.

"Great! Let's do our best to find the [relic]." Klaus said.

"Where do we start?" Banjo asked.

"Well, follow me." Klaus said as he walks to a ledge and they follow him to the ledge and they look down.

"Wow, that's steep." Knuckles said.

"Somewhere down there, there's a path that leads to the atelier." Klaus said.

"Atelier?" Aang asked confused.

"What is that?" Espio asked.

"It's a magician's workshop." Mira answered.

"Wait, there are magicians here?!" Ken asked.

"Well, supposedly, about one hundred years ago, a magician lived in this forest." Mira explained.

"We believe that this magician did some research on the [relic]. If we go to his atelier, maybe we can get more information about the [relic]." Klaus said.

"If the legend is true, there should be some kind of special area down there. The path that leads to the atelier should be hidden somewhere there." Mira said.

"But the cliff is too steep. We can't get down there. Before you arrived here, I tried getting down, but I slipped and twisted my ankle." Klaus said.

"I can do this. I'll try to get down there." Rue said.

"What? You're kidding!" Kazooie said.

"Don't worry. I'll try to find a safe path. I'll meet you all down there." Rue said.

"B-But there could be monsters around there." Noel said.

"Don't worry about me. I've survived greater dangers before. I'll do whatever it takes to get that [relic]." Rue said as he jumps down.

"That guy's crazy." Ken said.

"Well, it might be the only way to get to this atelier. We'll have to try." Noel said.

"You're not gonna..." Carmelita was cut off by Noel jumping off and Grace follows her.

"Dammit, Noel!" Ken said as he jumps down after her.

"Do we have to go down there?" Kazooie asked.

"Well, we won't know unless we try." Banjo said as he jumps down.

"I think they know what they're doing. C'mon, Katara." Aang said as he jumps down.

"Wait for me, Aang. You coming, Zuko?" Katara asked.

"There's no choice. Let's go." Zuko said as they jump down.

"I guess I have to come along too." Carmelita said as she jumps down.

"Morgiana, let's go." Alibaba said.

"Right." Morgiana said and the two jump down.

"This is just crazy!" Knuckles said as he jumps down.

"Cream, hold onto me." Espio said.

"Yes, Mister Espio." Cream said as Espio jumps down.

"There they go." Elena said.

"I hope they'll be alright." Mira said.

"I know they will." Klaus said.

The group are now down in what looks like a lower place and they see Rue going downward and so they follow him down and they are now in a different forest.

"Rue, there you are." Noel said.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd go after me." Rue said.

"What're we supposed to do here now?" Ken asked.

"There's this gargoyle and it looks so...real." Rue said and then he sees something.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"It says, 'Gargoyle...face...'" Rue read. "I think I have to face the gargoyle." Rue said.

"How?" Zuko asked and a gargoyle appears.

"I can handle this." Rue said as he attacks the gargoyle and then transforms into a gargoyle.

"That's cool!" Banjo said.

"Now see if you can face the gargoyle..." Noel said.

Gargoyle Rue faces the gargoyle statue and just then steps appear.

"Hey, those just came outta nowhere." Alibaba said.

"I think we should climb them." Espio said.

"Let's go." Rue said as he climbs up the steps and the group follow him.

Later on the group and Rue reach the end of the steps and are now in a different land.

"Dammit...I'm NEVER doin' that again!" Ken said tired from climbing up the steps.

"You're so lazy." Zuko said.

"Shuddup! That crap took FOREVER!" Ken yelled.

The group then look up what looks like a building.

"Is that an atelier?" Morgiana asked.

"It looks nothing more than a dingy old church." Ken said.

"Well, let's see if there is anything about this [relic]." Noel said.

The group are about to enter the building but just then something comes down and it's what looks like a horse creature with a horn.

"The hell is that thing?" Ken asked.

"This atelier has a guardian?" Rue asked.

"It's not gonna let us go so easily." Knuckles said.

"We'll have to fight it..." Noel said taking out her Keyblade.

The horse creature charges at the group with its horn but the group dodge and Rue slashes at the horse creature with his sword but the horse creature jumps into the air and tries to land on the group but they move out of the way and Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick but the horse creature charges at the group with its horn again but Knuckles delivers an uppercut while Espio throws four shurikens but the horse creature keeps charging but Cream sends Cheese to attack but the horse creature jumps into the air and tries to land on the group again but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the horse creature keeps charging at the group but Katara water whips while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Aang unleashes whirlwinds but the horse creature jumps into the air at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Ken bashes with his guitar and casts Thunder but the horse creature charges at the group but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth and the group finish off the horse creature causing it to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, but we need to move on." Rue said.

"Let's hurry and get in." Noel said as the group go into the building.

"Rue! Noel!" A voice called and the group turn to see Klaus, Mira, and Elena arrive.

"What are you three doing up here?" Aang asked.

"We heard a terrible noise. Are you alright?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. We just fought this atelier's guardian." Rue answered.

"And we beat the crap outta it." Ken said.

"I'm sure it was a tough battle." Mira said.

"Um, Klaus, how is your leg? That was a long way up here." Noel said.

"My ankle feels great. When I saw the atelier, the pain went away. It's unbelievable that we're here." Klaus said.

"We were about to go inside." Carmelita said.

"Then let's go in." Klaus said.

"It might be dangerous." Alibaba said.

"You two stay out here." Klaus said.

The group and Klaus enter the atelier and inside is what looks like a library.

"This is truly amazing! Look at these old documents. They're incredible!" Klaus said.

The group explore around the atelier and later on Noel and Rue find what looks like a vault.

"This door is huge." Rue said.

"It looks like it's locked." Knuckles said.

"Let me look at it." Klaus said and he looks at the vault. "Aha! There's a switch!" Klaus said as he activates a switch and the door opens.

"So what's inside?" Ken asked.

"Amazing. This manuscript must have been written centuries ago." Klaus said.

"Can you be able to read it?" Noel asked.

"That won't be a problem. Analyzing ancient manuscripts is one of my specialties." Klaus said as he starts looking at the manuscripts. "Hmm...I've finished skimming through this. It's a diary that was kept by the magician. It has detailed records of his research. It seems this magician was doing research on the creators of the [relic]." Klaus explained.

"Creators of the [relic]?" Noel asked confused.

"Yes. They were known as Aeons . About one thousand years ago, powerful magicians called Aeons ruled the world. According to some legends, these Aeons even had the power to change the orbit of stars." Klaus explained.

"I heard there were no more Aeons in this world." Rue said.

"That's correct. Despite their godlike powers, they were not immortal. As time passed, their powers weakened and and eventually, they all died." Klaus explained.

"That must be sad." Katara said.

"All that remains are the items they created years ago." Klaus said.

"And those items are the [relics], right?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Klaus answered.

"I heard that some of these [relics] have the power to grant any wish. They're hidden all over the world, right?" Rue asked.

"That's right and they're all waiting to be found. I don't care how long it takes. My dream is to find at least one [relic]." Klaus said.

"What will you do if you find one, Mister Klaus?" Cream asked.

"Hmm...I don't know. I haven't thought about that." Klaus answered. "Right now, I'm just excited to find one. I'll think about it after I find it." Klaus said.

"I see..." Rue said.

"What about you, Rue?" Alibaba asked.

"Oh, um..." Rue is thinking of an answer.

"What a stupid question!" A voice said.

The group look up to see a girl with orange hair tied to two long pigtails, wearing a purple and white gown, brown boots, and a purple hat.

"We're talking about a [relic] that'll grant ANY wish! Even a toddler can figure that out. There's only one thing to wish for; WORLD DOMINATION! I'm gonna rule the world!" The girl said.

"World...d-domination?!" Noel asked shocked.

"Then I guess that makes you our enemy!" Knuckles said as the group get into their fighting stances.

"Oh, really? Then hand over everything you'd found in here." The girl said.

"And if we refuse?" Espio asked.

"Oh, I see. You have a death wish. I'm Princess Mint! No one says 'no' to ME!" The girl named Mint said. "For defying me, I'll beat you all to a bloody pulp." Mint said as she uses two ring like items to cast something.

"Look out." Noel said.

"THUNDER!" Ken shouted and his lightning bolt gets Mint and sends her down. "Oops, did that hurt, 'Princess'?" Ken mocked.

"W-World...d-d-domin...ation..." Mint said semi conscious.

"What should we do with her?" Morgiana asked.

"We can't leave her like this." Aang said but just then Mint gets up.

"Hmph. I guess I'll spare all of you for today. You idiots are so lucky this time! Remember this; I WILL rule the world someday!" Mint said as she leaves.

"That girl is weird..." Kazooie said.

"I hope she's not working with the Black Xetis, the Heartless, and the Fearmongers..." Noel said.

"Y'know, that girl reminds me of a certain bit..." Ken was cut off by Klaus.

"Well, in any case, we should get going." Klaus said.

"Yeah." Rue said.

"Okay..." Noel said and the group leave the atelier.

Later on the group are now in a town known as Carona with Mira and another woman.

"Thank you for letting them stay at your inn, Ms. Cartha." Mira said.

"Oh, don't mention it. You all make your selves at home okay?" Ms. Cartha said.

"Thank you, but is this really necessary?" Noel asked.

"Of course. It's the least we can do. You've done so much for us. You helped Elena in the forest and you helped my husband with his research. It's more of a crazy hobby." Mira said.

"Well, thank you." Rue said.

"Yes. Thank you very much." Noel said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Klaus wants to talk to you. He probably wants to talk more about today's findings from the atelier. Come by whenever you want." Mira said.

The group go into a building and they find Klaus.

"Good. You all came." Klaus said.

"You wanted to see us, Doctor?" Rue asked.

"Yes. I just finished skimming through the stuff we brought from the atelier." Klaus said.

"Did you find anything that has to do with that [relic]?" Katara asked.

"Yes. The magician who lived in that atelier was also looking for the [relic]. It's written here: 'My endless pursuit of the Aeon [relic] continues'. On the next page, it says: 'The Aeon [relic] is sealed by one of the highest orders of magic. Even my powers are incapable of overcoming it'." Klaus explained.

"So the [relic] is sealed?" Espio asked.

"The one who created the [relic] feared someone would take it so he placed a powerful seal to protect it." Klaus said.

"It might be difficult to break it..." Noel said.

"I'm afraid so. After all, the [relic] was sealed by a powerful Aeon." Klaus said.

"And that magician that was looking for the [relic] couldn't even break the seal." Banjo said.

"Ken wouldn't even do it since he's weak." Kazooie said.

"Shut the hell up, ya feathered piece of crap!" Ken snapped.

"We won't be able to do anything, even if we do find it..." Noel said.

"So, what? We're just gonna give up?" Zuko asked.

"No. I'm still not finished. The magician wasn't the only one looking for the [relic]. Listen to this: 'I cannot break the seal. Then I shall seek the powers of the past. Long ago, Grand Magician Elroy and his apprentices also sought after the power of the [relic]. I must see his research on the [relic]. I must go to Elroy's atelier in the underground ruins. I have made a key that will grant me access to his atelier. The power to uncover Elroy's secrets is in my hands. But I am too late...I have fallen victim to a deadly disease. I cannot walk anymore...'." Klaus explained.

"He didn't go..." Rue said.

"Poor bastard." Ken said.

"He carried a terrible disease. He worked so hard and even made a key, but he was too late. I suppose it's up to us to uncover the mystery of the [relic] together. I don't know how far we can go, but I know it's worth trying. I have the key made by the magician . With it, we should be able to enter the ruins and find Elroy's atelier. If we can find his atelier, I think we can find out more about the [relic]." Klaus said.

"Where are the ruins?" Alibaba asked.

"They are quite far. It takes at least half a day to get there by foot. Let's get going." Klaus said as he gets up but he falls.

"Klaus!" Noel said.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Rue asked.

"You should stay here and take it easy for your leg to heal." Aang said.

"It's nothing. A twisted ankle won't stop me from achieving my dream." Klaus said as he gets up but he falls again.

"Just stay here." Ken said.

"Yeah. We'll go to the underground ruins." Knuckles said.

"I can't let that happen! There are monsters in the ruins. It's too dangerous." Klaus said.

"We'll be fine." Rue said.

"We've handled dangers ourselves..." Noel said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Klaus said.

"I'll find the [relic], Doctor. I swore to myself I would." Rue said.

"Well, alright. Just promise me one thing; don't overexert yourselves. If it's too much for you, come back." Klaus said.

"We promise." Noel said and the others nod.

"Good luck." Klaus said and the group leave the house.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. You people don't even know what this world is based on. It's from a video game called 'Threads of Fate'. If you don't know what it is, then look it up on the Internet, because I don't have the patience to explain it. Anyway, with that out of the way, what did you think of Noel's Keyblade name? Let me know what you think. Anyway, next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Rue go to the underground ruins to know more about the [relic] and find an item. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care, goodbye for now, and don't forget to review. See ya.**


	27. Chapter 26: Rue's Backstory

Chapter 26: Rue's Backstory

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Rue go through Carona to go to the underground ruins but then Elena runs to them.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"We're going to the underground ruins to try to find more clues on the [relic]." Rue answered.

"Really? Darn..." Elena said disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked.

"There's this big lake right next to this town. It's really pretty, so if you weren't busy, I wanted to take you there. Oh, well. Maybe next time. Have fun." Elena said as she leaves.

"That girl is nice, but she's weird." Ken said.

"That's not nice, Mister Ken!" Cream berated.

"Let's just find the underground ruins." Alibaba said and they nod.

The group leave Carona and head for the big door leading out of town and later on the group arrive at a different forest area with a stoned pad in the center.

"Is this the entrance?" Knuckles asked.

"It has to be." Rue said.

"Well, then, let's go in." Carmelita said.

"Aha! I knew you'd come here." A voice said and the group turn to see Mint.

"Oh, no. Not that floozy..." Ken said.

"Pop quiz! Who am I?" Mint asked.

"Well..." Rue was cut off by Ken.

"Sorry, floozy. We don't remember ya." Ken said.

"I told you before, you big dopes! It's Mint!" Mint said stomping on the ground.

"I know. I just wanted to see how ya reacted like stupid baby you really are." Ken said smirking.

"Ugh! You are SO rude!" Mint said.

"Like you're the one to talk." Zuko said.

"Hmph. I even know your stupid names, Rue, Noel." Mint said.

"Huh? How do you know our names?" Noel asked.

"It's obvious. I'm a genius. I know everything." Mint said.

"I doubt that..." Ken said.

"I also know why you're here. This entrance leads to another atelier. That's where you're going." Mint said.

"Yeah. That's right." Rue said.

"See? You can't hide anything from me. What do you think you're doing going in by yourselves? It's packed with monsters. I doubt you could even last a minute in there." Mint said.

"Oh, and you think you're stronger than us?" Katara asked.

"Gee, are you guys really that stupid? I'm suggesting we should work together. If we split up and both look for the atelier, it would make things easier." Mint said.

"Okay. Let's look for it together." Noel said.

"What?! With that chick? You serious?" Ken asked.

"There you go! Your girlfriend isn't much of a dope after all like you." Mint said.

"Noel is NOT my girlfriend!" Ken yelled.

"Whatever. Let's go. Oh, and by the way, don't try anything funny or I'll jump kick all of you in the face." Mint said as she goes into the underground ruins.

"She's so bossy." Rue said.

"I'd go for a complete bit..." Ken was cut off by Zuko.

"She's be a better sister for Azula." Zuko said and Katara giggles. "What?" Zuko asked.

"What you just said and it's both agreeable and funny." Katara said.

"Glad you think that." Zuko said.

"We'd best go there now and find that atelier." Espio said.

"Espio's right. Let's go." Noel said and the group go into the underground ruins.

The group arrive at the underground ruins and start moving through while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they keep going but the underground ruins is a maze for the group and they feel like they're getting lost but they keep moving to find the atelier and later on the group find a hole on the ground and they decide to jump down and find themselves in a different area and they explore the different part of the ruins and find different pathway and Noel finds what looks like a piece and takes it and they keep going through the ruins and they find another piece and take it and keep going and later on the group find more of the pieces and take them and they return to the same area they fell into and they see the pieces and so the group use the pieces as steps to take them somewhere else and they find another hole and jump in it and they fall to a different part of the ruins and they see a wall blocking their way and so they keep going to a different way and they find Mint and behind her is a boulder.

"About time, you slowpokes. I figured the monsters would have had you for dinner or something." Mint said.

"Shut up already." Kazooie said.

"What do we do about this boulder in our way?" Rue asked and just then the boulder starts to shake.

"Uh-oh..." Banjo said.

"Run!" Noel said.

The group run from the boulder but Mint trips and falls and gets left behind while the group keep running from the boulder but then Rue finds an opened wall and gets the group to hide there while the boulder keeps rolling forward and it crashes into something.

"That was close..." Noel said.

"Damn straight that was!" Ken said.

"I hope Miss Mint is okay." Cream said.

"She'll be fine." Zuko said.

The group see the wall is destroyed because of the boulder.

"Now we can get through." Knuckles said.

"C'mon. Let's keep finding that atelier." Aang said.

The group are now in a different area of the ruins and it's submerged with water.

"I wonder how long this lake's been here." Rue said.

"How are we supposed to find the atelier now?" Noel asked.

Just then Mint comes behind the group.

"Everything's gonna mine! All MINE! Hee-hee-hee-hee-heee! Have a nice swim!" Mint said. "Now's my chance!" Mint said as she starts to jump kick at the group.

"Huh? EARTH!" Ken shouted as he casts Earth on Mint and sends her to the water. "Nice try, ya bit..." Ken was cut off by Rue.

"That was Mint?" Rue asked.

"Don't worry 'bout who the hell it was. The important thing is how the hell are we supposed to get across here?" Ken asked.

"I think I have an idea." Katara said as she uses her Waterbending to split the water into two and it reveals a hole. "I think that should lead us to the atelier." Katara said.

"You're a genius, Katara!" Aang said.

"Let's go." Morgiana said.

The group enter the hole and they are now in what looks like a staircase and they climb down the staircase and reach the lower part and they find a lift and it takes them down to the more lower part of the ruins.

"The atelier should be around here somewhere." Alibaba said.

"Let's try to find it." Noel said.

The group move through the lower part of the ruins but just then something appears and it's a creature.

"Could this be the atelier's guardian like before?" Rue asked.

"Probably. It won't let us through." Espio said.

"Then we'll make it move!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

The atelier guardian breathes fire at the group but they dodge the breathing fire and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Rue transforms into a Zombie Black Xetis and throws its limb at the atelier guardian but the atelier guardian shoots fireballs but Zuko unleashes his barrage of fireballs to strike while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but the atelier guardian leaps away and tries to leap at the group but Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick while Katara throws ice daggers but the atelier guardian breathes more fire at the group but Espio throws four shurikens while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but the atelier guardian attacks with its claws but Grace uses Bite while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but the atelier guardian shoots fireballs but Aang summons four rocks and throws them while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Thunder but the atelier guardian leaps at the group but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and finishes off the atelier guardian and sends it into the pit.

"Damn guardian." Ken said.

"Let's hurry before it comes back." Noel said.

The group find another lift and it takes them more downward and they find a different area of the ruins.

"So this is Elroy's atelier." Rue said.

"That building looks weird. How the hell did he built it?" Ken asked.

"Stop gawking, Ken. We have to find out anymore clues about the [relic] Rue and Klaus are looking for." Knuckles said.

"Rue, you have the key, right?" Noel asked.

"Yeah." Rue said as he places the key on the ground and just then something comes down and it's another lift.

"That look like it could take us in." Carmelita said.

"Let's go see." Noel said as the group get on the lift and it takes them up to Elroy's atelier.

"We've made it this far. Now let's see if there's anything that can help us find the [relic]." Banjo said.

The group explore around the atelier and they enter a room and they find something.

"What is that?" Rue asked.

"It looks like a tiara." Noel said taking it.

"Wonder what it's for?" Ken asked.

"Let's find something else." Espio said.

The group go to a different room and they find what looks like a cube.

"What's with this box?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure, but we should take this to the doctor." Rue said.

"Good idea." Morgiana said as Rue takes the cube.

"I don't think there's anything else. We should head back to Carona and talk to Klaus." Katara said.

"Yeah." Rue said.

"Let's go then." Noel said as the group get back on the lift and it takes them back down.

The group start to return to their lift.

"Hey!" A voice called.

The group turn to see two people approaching them.

One is a woman with long white hair and wearing a dress.

The other is a man with blue hair and wearing a white long coat.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Rue asked.

"We don't have time for twenty questions. Just shut up and listen!" The woman said.

"Yeah and maybe we'll let you live." The man said.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself, so you'd better listen carefully. Hand over the artifacts you've found. We need them to find the [relic]. " The woman said.

"What? Y-You're looking for the [relic] too?" Noel asked.

"Who isn't? The Aeon [relic] is the greatest treasure in the world. I'm Belle, the world's greatest treasure hunter." Belle introduced.

"That sounds like Rouge." Knuckles said.

"Okay. Enough chitchat. Hand over the artifacts now." Belle said.

"No. We're looking for the [relic] too." Rue said.

"No way in hell are we givin' the artifacts to hags like you!" Ken said.

"You don't know who you're dealing with! Duke!" Belle said.

"Yes, Milady!" The man named Duke said.

"Take all of them out at once! Make it quick." Belle said.

"Yes, Milady!" Duke said as he approaches the group. "You two, who are you?" Duke asked.

"Rue." Rue answered.

"N-Noel..." Noel answered. "Wh-Why do you want to know...?" Noel asked.

"I want to remember those names for you. I doubt you both will remember them after I beat you with my act." Duke said.

"Act...?" Espio asked.

"What act?" Aang asked.

"Tell me, do you like stories? I love stories. I can't get enough of 'em. That includes one with hotshot heroes. They really get me fired up. They always get me praying to be like them. Last night, I read this one story called 'Shadow Legends'. The main character was a rad ninja who used this awesome move! Check this out!" Duke said as he clones himself into three other Dukes.

"H-How did you do that...?" Noel asked.

"So you too know Ninjutsu..." Espio said.

"Duke, hurry up and finish them! Don't bother defeating Duke. You won't stand a chance against his act. With it, he can master any move." Belle said.

"Behold the power of Ninjustu!" Duke said.

"Dammit. It's just one weirdo after another..." Ken said.

"You're doomed!" Duke said as his clones attack the group.

The group dodge Duke's clone attack and Rue slashes at Duke with his sword but Duke retaliates with shurikens but Espio throws his own shurikens at Duke while Aang unleashes four whirlwinds but Duke dashes away and then sends in another clone to attack but Grace uses Tackle to strike at the clone and then tail whips the real Duke while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Duke throws more shurikens but Banjo and Kazooie roll while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Duke dashes off again and delivers a ninja swipe but Knuckles double punches and delivers an uppercut while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire but Duke throws more shurikens but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong kick but Duke dashes off and sends two clones to attack but Katara water whips at the clones while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire at Duke but Duke throws more shurikens and dashes off and sends more clones to attack but Noel triple slashes at Duke with Radiant Salvation and then uses Strike Raid but Duke sends in a clone to attack Noel who casts Thunder on the clone and uses Edge Slash at the real Duke striking him.

Duke throws more shurikens at the group who dodge and Espio slashes with his shuriken followed by delivering ninja palm strikes and then delivers multi ninja kicks striking at Duke who retaliates with a ninja swipe but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Katara throws water balls but Duke sends more clones to attack the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at the clones while Carmelita pistol whips at the real Duke but Duke dashes off and throws more shurikens but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Ken shoots magic music notes but Duke dashes to the group for a ninja strike but Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Zuko lashes wit his flame whips but Duke sends more clones to attack the group but Grace uses Bite on the real Duke while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike at Duke who throws more shurikens but Aang air slashes at Duke who dashes off again and tries to dash attack at the group but Noel uses Spin Slash while Rue slashes with his sword but Duke attacks with his clones but Rue transforms into a Pollwag and whips its tail at Duke while Noel vertical slashes and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash and the two finish off Duke and send him to the ground.

"Ugh...Ninjustu stinks..." Duke said.

"You've disgraced the powers of a ninja." Espio said.

"Nice work, Duke." Belle said as she behind Noel.

"Huh?!" Noel asked as Belle leaps from behind Noel.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Belle said looking at the tiara.

"Oh, no...!" Noel said.

"Hah. I gotta hand it to you for beating Duke, but you, little girl, are just way too careless. Kiss this tiara goodbye, kid." Belle said.

"Get back here!" Zuko yelled as the group go for Belle but Duke appears in their way.

"You won't be so lucky next time. I'll show you both my next new act yet!" Duke said.

"Duke! We're outta here!" Belle said.

"Yes, Milady!" Duke said as they go for their lift and they go up.

"STOP!" Rue shouted but they're gone.

"After them! Hurry!" Alibaba said as the group go for their lift and they go up.

The group are back up and they chase after Belle and Duke but then the atelier guardian appears.

"Crap! Not that thing again!" Ken said.

"Have fun! See ya!" Belle said as she and Duke get away.

"We don't have time for this!" Rue said.

The group try to get away but the atelier guardian chases after them but the group manage to get to their lift.

The group are back at the staircase but then the atelier guardian is on the staircase as well.

"Can't that thing just quit?!" Kazooie asked.

"Up!" Noel said.

The group climb upstairs while avoiding the atelier guardian who is still chasing after them and later on the group are on the top of the staircase but the atelier guardian reaches to them and tries to attack but Noel and Rue deliver their strikes on the atelier guardian and sends it back down.

"That was close..." Noel said.

"Let's go before it comes back AGAIN!" Ken said.

The group are out of the hole and Katara uses her Waterbending to close the water.

"Belle and Duke are gone." Katara said.

"We should get to town and talk to Klaus about this." Banjo said and they nod and leave the ruins.

Unknowing to the group Mint manages to get back on the surface.

"Whew...I made it..." Mint said.

The group arrive back at Carona and they make their way back to Klaus' house but Noel stops.

"Noel, what's wrong?" Rue asked.

"I-I'm sorry...for losing that tiara..." Noel said.

"Don't sweat it, Noel! Those bastards were tricky. If we run into 'em again, we'll beat the crap outta them again and take back that tiara." Ken said.

"If only I wasn't so careless..." Noel said.

"We all make mistakes, Noel." Aang said.

"At least we still have the cube. Let's show this to Klaus." Knuckles said.

The group go to Klaus' house and meet him.

"Everyone! Welcome back!" Klaus said.

"K-Klaus...I-I'm sorry..." Noel said sadly.

"Oh, no..." Ken mumbled.

"Noel, what happened? Did something happen in the ruins?" Klaus asked.

"Well..." Noel starts explaining to Klaus about what happened at the underground ruins.

"So this Belle and Duke took the tiara from you." Klaus said.

"It wasn't Noel's fault, Doctor." Rue said.

"Yes it was. I was too careless and..." Noel stops talking.

"Don't worry about it, Noel. I'm sure we'll get it back somehow. Right now, let's research this cube you've found. Looks like it might keep us busy for a actually came back in time. I found something really important." Klaus said.

"What's that?" Alibaba asked.

"You know the materials we brought back from the atelier? I looked through them while you were gone and you won't believe what I've found. It's the location of the [relic]! I know where it is!" Klaus said.

"Really?!" Rue asked.

"No way!" Zuko said.

"Yes! There is no doubt. It's located very close to Carona. The [relic] is at the lake ruins." Klaus said.

"Wait. Elena told us about a lake..." Banjo said.

"There's a lake not too far from here with old ruins floating in the middle. Until now, nobody had a clue who built them. Who would have thought they were built by Aeons." Klaus said.

"So, that's where the [relic] is sealed?" Noel asked.

"Yes. Elroy was trying to break the seal at the lake ruins. I think this cube was made for this purpose." Klaus said.

"Then what're we waiting for?! Let's use that cube to break the seal at the lake ruins and get that [relic]!" Ken said.

"Well, here's the problem; we're supposed to use the cube, but HOW are we supposed to use it?" Klaus asked.

"That's a good question. It's just a cubic block..." Katara said.

"We don't know how to open it or do anything." Espio said.

"That's right. Without some instructions, I have absolutely have no idea how to use it." Klaus said.

"Dammit...!" Ken said.

"We're so close getting to the [relic]." Rue said.

"Is there a way to find out how to use the cube?" Noel asked.

"Well...we could try asking her, but... No. I'd rather not deal with her." Klaus said.

"Who's 'her'?" Kazooie asked.

"There's a magician named Fancy Mel. She lives in an atelier beyond the forest. I don't know how to describe her. She's just strange. I'd stay away from her." Klaus said.

"I don't think we have a choice." Rue said.

"Yes, but you don't know her. If you go see her, you'll regret it. Trust me." Klaus said.

"But if we don't try asking her, we won't be able to use the cube and we won't be able to get the [relic]." Noel said.

"Doctor, give me the cube. We'll go ask Fancy Mel. I'm sure we'll be able to find out more about it." Rue said.

"Alright then. I'm making you people do so much for us. Thank you. I'll give you directions to Fancy Mel. I'm counting on you." Klaus said.

The group leave Klaus' house and go through town and they go to the doors to get to Fancy Mel's atelier but they arrive at a forest area and they see a lake with a ruins in the center at the end.

"This isn't the right way, but look at that..." Noel said.

"This has to be it." Rue said.

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"I think it's where the [relic] is being sealed." Katara said.

"Yeah..." Rue said. _"Claire...I'll get you back soon."_ Rue said in his mind.

"Rue, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go." Rue said.

The group return to Carona and make their way to Fancy Mel's atelier.

"Hold it!" A voice called.

"Oh, no...that voice..." Ken said and the group turn to see Mint.

"Not her again." Zuko said.

"What do you want now?" Knuckles asked.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mint asked.

"Why do you care?" Ken asked back.

"So rude!" Mint said.

"You should talk." Zuko replied.

"I wanted to ask you something. You, Noel! That thing you're carrying! That giant key thing! What's with it?" Mint asked.

"Wh-Who told you?" Noel asked.

"That girl did." Mint answered and Elena comes.

"Hello, Mint." Elena said.

"You two know each other?" Rue asked.

"When?" Carmelita asked.

"It's a secret." Mint and Elena answered.

"Hey, Elena, is it true Noel has a giant key thing?" Mint asked.

"Yes. I saw her use it on those bad guys that were holding me hostage." Elena answered.

"This is getting ridiculous." Espio said.

"I agree." Morgiana said.

"So, Noel, you got a key thing or what?" Mint asked.

"Um..." Noel was cut off by Ken.

"This isn't your damn business!" Ken snapped.

"Hey! It's totally my business!" Mint said.

"No it's not. If you do anything against Noel, you'll be good as beaten. So leave her alone!" Knuckles said.

"Come on, guys. Let's just go." Rue said.

"Whatever. Keep in mind, I'll keep track every move you make." Mint said as she leaves.

The group leave Carona and are in a forest area and they go through it but then they arrive at what looks like a pink place with lots of stars and colored mushrooms.

"What...the...HELL?!" Ken asked having a disgusted look on his face.

"What is this place...?" Noel asked.

"The doctor is right. This place is strange..." Rue said.

"Let's go find this Fancy Mel." Aang said.

The group find a starry platform and use it to lift them upward and it takes them to a different area with a house in the center.

"What in the name of...?" Alibaba stops talking.

"This is Miss Mel's atelier?" Cream asked.

"Let's see if she's home." Carmelita said.

Noel goes to the green door and starts knocking on it but then a sound is heard making her gasp.

"What a strange sound." Banjo said.

"Hello there!" A voice said.

The group turn to see who said it and they're all shocked to see who they're looking at and it's a woman with orange hair, wearing a short pink dress, a pink hat with a rabbit on it, a green bow on the pink hat, and has two flying creatures flying around her

"What...the...holy...HELL?!" Ken asked shocked.

"Tell me this is a dream..." Noel said.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you all looking at me like that? Do I have a booger on my face?" The woman asked.

"N-No..." Noel answered.

"We were just looking at the fancy stuff you have." Rue said.

"You wouldn't happen to be Fancy Mel?" Espio asked.

"Yes." The woman named Fancy Mel answered.

"Hello, Mel. My name is Rue." Rue introduced.

"I'm N-Noel. We came here because we need your help." Noel said.

"Okay then. Come on inside." Fancy Mel said.

The group go into Mel's atelier and they give her the cube and explain everything.

"So, you want to break the seal at the lake ruins." Fancy Mel said.

"Yes. We need that cube to help us do that." Rue answered.

"Can you please help us?" Noel asked.

"No." Fancy Mel answered.

"What the hell, witch?!" Ken demanded.

"Do you people have any idea what you're dealing with? The [relic] is not your ordinary magical item. If you play with it...POOF!" Fancy Mel launches a shot at the group. "Gotcha! You okay?" Fancy Mel asked.

"That's not funny!" Kazooie yelled.

"Sorry. I thought I'd lighten the mood a little. But really, the [relic] is a dangerous item. Many pursued it and paid the price...some with their lives. [Relics] abound this world, but what you're seeking is Valen's [relic]." Fancy Mel explained.

"V-Valen...?" Noel asked.

"I've never heard of him, but that name sounds familiar." Rue said.

"Does it ring a bell? I suppose not. Valen was the most powerful Aeon. He could raise mountains and move stars at will." Fancy Mel explained.

"No way..." Aang said.

"Who knows if it's true. Valen perished along with the other Aeons a long time ago. His demise was a mystery and some say he had too much power and destroyed himself." Fancy Mel said.

"Is that so?" Rue asked.

"I hope you realize now how dangerous your pursuit is. Valen's [relic] embodies powers beyond knowledge. Who knows what happens if the seal is broken. Worst case...the world could be destroyed." Fancy Mel said.

"...I don't care. I have no choice. I've come this far. I spent everyday for the last three years looking for the [relic]. I'm not stopping." Rue said.

"My, my, aren't we stubborn. I can't talk you out of it and I can't do the same for your friends. Okay. I'll help you." Fancy Mel said.

"Y-You will?" Noel asked.

"Yes. Give me the cube. You're gonna go after the [relic] with or without my help anyway. I'll help, but not for free." Fancy Mel said.

"Fine. What do ya want us to do?" Katara asked.

"I'll help you if you help me. It's about my little helpers, the Poppul Purrels. The four of them help me around the atelier, but now there's three because I sent one of them to go shopping for me and he hasn't come back since. He shouldn't be very far, but I'm worried about him" Fancy Mel said.

"You want us to find him?" Noel asked.

"Yes. I'll examine the cube if you find him. Compared to the [relic], finding him should be easy. Come back when you find him." Fancy Mel said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

The group leave Fancy Mel's atelier and return to Carona.

"Where could that Poppul thing be?" Knuckles asked.

"This is gonna be a pain in the as..." Ken was cut off by by Noel.

"Maybe he might be in a forest somewhere..." Noel suggested.

"Maybe. Let's check at Carona Forest." Rue said.

The group return to Carona Forest and go through it and they later on arrive back at the ruined area.

"Eh-heh! Eh-heh!" A voice laughed and the group see Blood and Smokey.

"Aw, dammit. It's those two bastards again." Ken said.

"The ones who gave Elena too much trouble." Katara said.

"What are they up to this time?" Espio asked and Noel sees a tiny person.

"Look! They're holding a kid hostage..." Noel said.

"Wait. Is that one of Mel's Poppul Purrels?" Rue asked.

"Yucky! Keep dirty hand away!" The Poppul Purrel said.

"The hell?! Ya callin' me dirty?! Ya better get down and apologize before I hurt ya real bad!" Blood threatened.

"I not sorry! You dirty! You stinky!" The Poppul Purrel said.

"Eh-heh! He's a total squirt! Hey! Ya stupid or somethin'?" Smokey asked.

"Shut up!" The Poppul Purrel demanded.

"YOU shut up, ya little maggot! I'm gonna shut you up by choppin' that fungus head of yours." Blood said.

"Eh-heh! Let's do it, bro!" Smokey said.

"Leave him alone!" A voice yelled.

"The hell?! Who the...hey!" Blood notices Noel.

"Bro! It's that girl with that mutt!" Smokey said.

"Oh, I've been dying to get even!" Blood said.

"Let's get her!" Smokey said.

"No you don't!" Rue said as he jumps in and attacks the two with his sword.

Blood and Smokey attack Noel and Rue who and Noel attacks Blood and Smokey with Radiant Salvation while Rue attacks with his sword but Blood multi slashes with his sword while Smokey delivers a slash but Noel uses Spin Slash while Rue delivers a wide slash with his sword but Blood keeps slashing back while Smokey slashes again but Rue slashes back with his sword while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash and knocks the two back.

"Dammit! That's twice against that girl! Shee..." Blood runs away.

"Wait for me, Bro!" Smokey said as he follows Blood.

"You my lifesavers." The Poppul Purrel said.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah-yeah." The Poppul Purrel answered.

"Mel asked us to find you. She's really worried about you. We'll take you back to her house." Rue said.

"I okay. I go home by myself. What your names?" The Poppul Purrel asked.

"Noel." Noel answered.

"Rue." Rue answered.

"Thank you, Noel and Rue. Bwye-bwye!" The Poppul Purrel said as he leaves.

"We should get back to Fancy Mel and see if she's done examining that cube." Alibaba said and they nod.

The group go back to Fancy Mel's atelier and they enter her house.

"Noel! Rue!" The Poppul Purrel cheered. "I thank again. I happy to be home." The Poppul Purrel said.

"Hello, everyone. Sweetie, can you go outside? I need to talk to Noel and Rue." Fancy Mel said.

"Okay. Bwye-Bwye, Noel and Rue." The Poppul Purrel said as he leaves.

"Thank you for finding him." Fancy Mel said.

"Did you examine that cube yet?" Ken asked.

"So eager. Yes. I've finished examining the cube. I've written everything in here. You can read it when you get back to town." Fancy Mel said giving the group the cube.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Don't mention it. That concludes our deal. Oh, I've been wanting to ask you, Rue." Fancy Mel said.

"Sure. What do you want to ask about?" Rue asked.

"Well, I'll come out and say this. Rue, you're not human, are you?" Fancy Mel asked.

"Why do you think that?" Rue asked.

"How should I explain this? It's something about your spirit. Every human has but one spirit, but there's something odd about you. I see your and a shadow of another spirit. I;ve never seen it like in another human." Fancy Mel said.

"R-Rue...?" Noel asked.

"It's true." Rue said as he takes off his hat and shows a jewel on his forehead.

"What the...?!" Ken asked.

"Whoa!" Knuckles said.

"Mel, you're right. I'm not human." Rue said.

"Do you know who you are?" Fancy Mel asked.

"Well, five years ago, I awoke in some ruins..." Rue explained.

 _Flashback:_

 _In some ruins a case starts to open up and it's revealed to be Rue in the case._

 _"Where am I...? I can't remember. Is this a dream? Who am I? What's my name? I need to go, but where? Somewhere..." Rue said._

"I left the ruins and began wandering. I tried to remember where to go...I tried to remember what I had to do...I couldn't remember anything. I wandered aimlessly." Rue said.

 _Rue is now on the snowy ground and a woman with long brown hair tied to a long ponytail and wearing a purple dress comes out of a cabin and runs to Rue._

 _"Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Please get up!" The woman said._

"That's when I met Claire. I was a complete stranger, but she was kind to me. When she found out I had no place to go, she told me I could stay at her home. I wandered alone for so long and I finally had a home...Claire was like my sister, but then HE came..." Rue explained.

 _"Run, Claire! Hurry!" Rue yelled as a man with white hair with a big claw attacks Claire. "NOOOOOO!" Rue shouted but Claire is thrown to the ground. "CLAIRE!" Rue cried._

"I'll kill him!" Rue said.

 _Rue charges at the mysterious man and attacks but the man backs off and Rue delivers another strike._

 _After the fight Rue rushes to Claire._

 _"Claire, open your eyes. He's gone. You can open your eyes!" Rue said but Claire is not opening her eyes. "Claire!" Rue cried._

 _Just then something glows around Claire and something goes into Rue's jeweled forehead._

 _Flashback End._

"I see. So Claire's spirit lurks within you." Fancy Mel said.

"R-Rue...you're suffered so much..." Noel said.

"You can't let her go then?" Espio asked.

"It's been three years, but it feels like yesterday. I couldn't do anything for her. That's why I need the [relic]." Rue said.

"No wonder you seem determined. The power of the Aeon [relic] can probably bring back Claire." Fancy Mel said.

"I don't care long it takes or how many battles I have to fight. I will get the [relic], no matter what." Rue said.

"Just keep in mind that what you're trying to do is really dangerous. As I have said, Valen's [relic] could bring all of us to oblivion." Fancy Mel said.

"Even so, if I can save Claire..." Rue stops talking.

"What if it leads to world destruction? Millions of lives may die? You don't care?" Fancy Mel asked and then turns to Noel. "How about you, Noel? Do you even consider the lives of this world. That's something a Keybearer such as yourself should." Fancy Mel said.

"Y-You know that I'm a Keyblade wielder?" Noel asked.

"But Miss Noel does care about many people, but she also cares for her new friends and helping them." Cream said.

"Are you searching the [relic] for yourself? Perhaps to try to restore your own world?" Fancy Mel asked.

"N-No. I want to help Rue, but now I want to do everything in my power to help him since he's suffering..." Noel said.

"There's still time, you two. Think it over." Fancy Mel said.

Just then a sound is heard.

"Fancy Mel?! You in there?" A voice asked.

"Who can that be? Let's continue this another time." Fancy Mel said.

The group leave Fancy Mel's house but then they see Mint.

"I thought I'd see you here. I bet Fancy Mel told you about the [relic], huh?" Mint asked.

"Well..." Noel stops talking.

"Aha! I knew it! It's written all over your face! I'm so good!" Mint said. "I told you I'm a genius. You can't hide anything from me. Start talking. What did Fancy Mel say about the [relic]?" Mint asked.

"Hey, Mint, ya ever take 'piss off' for an answer? You should consider doin' that." Ken said.

"Whatever. I'll ask her myself." Mint said as she enters the house.

"Have fun seeing her, you spoiled floozy." Zuko said.

"R-Rue..." Noel stops talking.

"I'm okay, Noel. We should get back to the doctor now that Mel examined the cube." Rue said.

"Okay." Noel said.

The group make their way out of Mel's atelier and return to Carona.

Meanwhile in a hallway a man with silver hair with two bangs on his shoulders, wearing a black and red robe with a cape at the back, and wearing a black and red mask over the man's face is walking through the hallway and behind him is another man.

"Psycho Master. What is it?" The masked man asked.

"My lord, we have a new menace in the game vying for Valen's [relic]." The man named Psycho Master informed.

"Who is it? A mercenary, bandit, another mage?" The masked man asked.

"My lord..." Psycho Master explained who.

"Oh. Interesting...so he too hungers for the [relic]? I never expected he would. And the Key child is helping him. Psycho Master, I assume you've taken necessary steps." The masked man said.

"I sent them to Carona moments ago, my lord and Tora and his tiger companion are on their way there as well." Psycho Master said.

"Good. Keep an eye on them. Oh, and be sure to keep Princess Maya in the dark of the matter." The masked man said.

"Yes, my lord. We will suppress this matter until time comes." Psycho Master said.

"At last. The time has come to fulfill my destiny. In time, I shall walk the path of darkness and you three will accompany me." The masked man said and Psycho Master bows.

"It would be an honor. We have fought from the day we were born. Fighting is our way of life and we desire nothing more. In the name of Doll Master, we shall eradicate your enemies." Psycho Master said.

"I expect nothing less." The masked man named Doll Master said.

* * *

 **This is gonna be a chapter end right here. Let me know what you think. I hope you're enjoying this so far. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Rue find out about the cube and go on more quests for it. I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!**


	28. Chapter 27: Prima Doll

Chapter 27: Prima Doll

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Rue make their way out of Mel's atelier and they return to the pink forest area.

"I'm sorry what happened to your friend, Rue..." Noel said.

"It's not your fault, Noel. I guess now you know why I need the [relic]." Rue said.

"And Mel told us that it belongs to someone named Valen and it's gonna lead to world destruction? What if the Black Xetis or the Heartless are after it?" Ken asked.

"I doubt that. Let's just go talk to Klaus and tell him about the cube." Alibaba said.

The group start moving but then they see something moving.

"Look. Something's moving." Cream said.

The group run to what looks like a moving star.

"Duke? What are you doing here?" Banjo asked and the moving star who is Duke turns to them.

"What?! Man, this disguise was perfect! I can't believe you spotted me." Duke said.

"It was obvious. How stupid do you think we are?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, you were just lucky. Back to business. Hand over the cube and the information you got from Fancy Mel. Do it now before you get hurt." Duke said.

"No way." Knuckles said.

"Hey! You still have the tiara. Give it back!" Rue said.

"Don't think ya can refuse. You can't even fight us for crap in that stupid costume." Ken said.

"Shut up! I stayed up all night making this! It was worth it. This is my greatest act yet." Duke said.

"So you think you're a star now?" Katara asked.

"I don't think! I AM a star! I'm a star...I'm a star..." Duke then jumps into the air.

"What is he doing?" Espio asked.

"SHOOTING STAR!" Duke shouted as he crashes down at the group.

"Watch out!" Noel said as the group dodge Duke's attack.

"You scared now?! I'm Starlight Duke! It's my time to shine!" Duke said as spins around to get the group.

Noel and Rue dodge Duke's star spin attack until Duke gets dizzy and falls on the ground allowing Noel to triple slash with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Rue slashes with his sword but Duke gets up and walks over to the two but then trips and falls and Noel uses Edge Slash while Rue delivers a wide slash with his sword but Duke gets up and horizontally star spins all over the area to get Noel and Rue who get away from Duke until Duke falls to the ground allowing Noel to triple horizontal slash with Radiant Salvation while Rue jump slashes with his sword but Duke gets up and vertical star spins to get the two but Noel and Rue avoid Duke again until he falls down again and Noel casts Thunder while Rue delivers a wide slash with his sword.

Duke gets up and horizontal star spins again at the two but Noel and Rue avoid Duke until he falls to the ground and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a swing slash while Rue slashes with his sword but Duke walks over to the two but he trips and falls allowing Noel to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation while Rue jump slashes with his sword but Duke vertical star spins at Noel and Rue who avoid the star spin attack until Duke falls over and Rue delivers a wide slash with his sword while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation but Duke gets up and jumps in the air and tries to dive at the two but Noel and Rue dodge and Duke falls on the ground allowing Noel to slash with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash while Rue slashes with his sword but Duke jumps into the air again.

"STARRRRR!" Duke shouted as he dives at Noel and Rue but they dodge and Duke falls to the ground. "Ow...I think I broke my nose..." Duke said.

"Enough of this crap! Give us back that tiara before Noel and Rue beat the crap outta you again!" Ken said.

"It's not over! You two are still my lifelong rivals." Duke said.

"Whatever. Just give back the tiara." Rue said.

"We don't want anymore pointless fights..." Noel said.

"I'll tell you what, I'll let you two off today. Next time, you two will be the ones with busted nose." Duke said as he takes off and leaves.

"I think his ears are busted too." Knuckles said.

"Forget him. Let's go back to Carona and talk to Klaus." Aang said and they nod and leave.

Later on the group return to Carona and go to Klaus' house and meet him.

"Oh, good. You're all back." Klaus said.

"We got great news, Doctor. Mel examined the cube for us." Rue said.

"She gave us a report." Noel said giving Klaus the written report.

"Great! Let's read it." Klaus said taking the report. "Now let's see..." Klaus said.

"You've finished reading?" Noel asked.

"Not yet. I just finished reading the part that explains how to open it. Why not open it now?" Klaus asked.

"There should be something in the cube if it can be opened." Rue said.

"I believe so. Mel's report said 'Open the cube and find out yourself.' I think there's an item in here that can unlock the seal placed by the Aeon." Klaus said as he does something to the cube to open it.

"What's happening?" Aang asked.

"It's doing something..." Klaus said and the cube glows and reveals what looks like a boy with sandy blond hair and wearing a dress.

"What is that?" Morgiana asked.

"That's weird. How did a boy fit in that tiny cube?" Carmelita asked.

"It's not human. He looks human, but he's a doll." Rue said.

"A doll...?" Noel asked.

"How the hell can someone make this thing?" Ken asked.

"Don't you people know anything?" A voice asked and the group see Mint. "Grand Magician Elroy made that doll. That means it's packed with powerful magic." Mint said.

"You mean like magic that'll finally shut you the hell up and make you piss off?" Ken asked.

"Why you...!" Mint growled. "Look, this thing is called Prima Doll and he's the only one who can break the seal at the lake ruins." Mint said.

"It's unbelievable that YOU know something about this." Alibaba said.

"Shut up!" Mint yelled.

"Elroy was so close to breaking the seal." Rue said.

"I suppose now we'll be able to get the [relic] with this Prima Doll." Klaus said.

"It's not that easy. I bet you didn't finish Mel's report. You don't know anything at all." Mint said.

"Oh, well, if you're so smart, then explain it, floozy!" Zuko said.

"Fine! This Prima Doll is not complete. He doesn't have any power. He's sleeping. Even if you kick him or slap him, nothing will wake him." Mint said.

"So the only way to wake him up is find some items, right?" Noel asked.

"Finally! Someone who's smart! The items are on Mel's report." Mint said.

"Good. Let's read it and hopefully, you'd finally shut the hell up and piss off." Ken said.

"Grr!" Mint growled.

"I found it." Noel said.

"It says here; 'Grand Magician Elroy worked closely with his apprentices. The items needed to complete the Prima Doll are kept in the atelier of his apprentices. A pair of gauntlets and pair of sollerets are being kept at the Ghost Temple. The earrings are being kept at the Gamul Forest. The forest high above the river. The final item is an amulet that must be made by phantomite'." Klaus read the report.

"Phantomite? I've never heard such a thing." Espio said.

"Is there a way to get this phantomite?" Rue asked.

"We're gonna have to go to the Ghost Temple and the Gamul Forest for those items we gotta get." Ken said.

"That's not a good idea. We're not the only ones going after the [relic]. If you go on your own and get the items, someone will end up taking them away from you. I even know about the tiara and Belle and Duke took it from you, Noel." Mint said.

"Shuddup about that, ya double-crossin' whore!" Ken yelled.

"Hey! I'm suggesting that we should work together to get the items." Mint said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Noel said.

"I'm gonna go the Ghost Temple for the gauntlets and the sollerets." Rue said.

"I think we should divide some teams..." Noel said.

"Yeah we should. That way, neither Rue nor that floozy should do this alone." Zuko said.

"Who're you calling a floozy?!" Mint demanded.

"You, floozy." Katara answered.

"Rue, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Ken, and Morgiana should go to the Ghost Temple..." Noel said.

"Okay. That sounds good to me." Rue said.

"Wait. You're suggestin' YOU'RE goin' to the Gamul Forest with that floozy?" Ken asked pointing at Mint.

"You got a problem?" Mint asked.

"Yeah! You're annoyin', stupid, and a whore!" Ken yelled.

"Well, that just leaves Noel, Mint, Grace, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Banjo and Kazooie, and I to go to Gamul Forest for those earrings." Alibaba said.

"It's a lot faster." Banjo said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Klaus said.

"C'mon. Let's go to the Gamul Forest." Aang said.

"You'd better behave yourself, whore!" Ken said.

"At least I'm in control of my anger." Mint said.

"Grr!" Ken growled.

"Grr!" Mint growled back.

"Let's go." Alibaba said.

"Y-Yeah. Good luck at the Ghost Temple and be careful." Noel said.

"Thanks, Noel. See ya guys when ya get back." Knuckles said as he, Rue, Cream and Cheese, Espio, Ken, Carmelita, and Morgiana leave the house for the Ghost Temple.

"I guess we're off to the Gamul Forest." Katara said.

"Let's go and find the earrings." Noel said as she, Mint, Grace, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Banjo and Kazooie, and Alibaba leave Klaus' house.

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Alibaba, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Mint make their way to the doors to get to Gamul Forest but Mira walks to them.

"Oh, where are you off to?" Mira asked.

"We're going to Gamul Forest. An atelier is supposed to be there." Noel answered.

"How will you get there? It takes at least a week to get there on foot." Mira said.

"What?! A week?!" Mint asked.

"It takes even three days by canoe." Mira said.

"So it's far." Zuko said.

"Then how will we get there sooner?" Aang asked.

"I have a great idea. There's a man named Rod who's camping in the grass fields outside of town. He has a boat. He calls it his 'baby' and boasts that it's the fastest machine in the world." Mira said.

"I guess we'll try asking this Rod." Alibaba said.

"Thank you, Mira." Noel said.

The group make their way to the grass fields outside the town and they find a man with semi long orange hair laying on the grass.

"Um, e-excuse me. Are you Rod...?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. That's me. Name's Rod the Blade Star. A weapon maker, a vagrant, and a swordsman." Rod introduced.

"You're a swordsman that makes weapons?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah. The best way to test my artwork for me to use it. Nothing beats using my artwork against a great rival in combat. Gets my heart warm." Rod said.

"Yeah. Good to know." Mint said.

"So, you came to challenge me?" Rod asked.

"Not really. We came to ask you a favor." Noel said.

"What do you want?" Rod asked.

"We're going to Gamul Forest and we're hoping you'd take us there sooner." Noel answered.

"Well, you came to the right place. My ACV's the best ride around." Rod said.

"Great. Can you take us there?" Alibaba asked.

"Not so fast. Everything has a price. You want my help, you gotta pay up front." Rod said.

"How do you want us to pay?" Katara asked.

"I want a fight. You, girl. How 'bout you fight me?" Rod said to Noel.

"M-Me...?" Noel asked.

"You got a weapon, don't ya? Let me see it." Rod said.

"Oh..." Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation. "You mean my Keyblade...?" Noel asked.

"I knew it! You do have a key thing!" Mint said.

"Shut up!" Zuko said.

"That's quite a weapon you got. Here's how it's gonna be; your weapon versus my weapon. My heart versus your heart. Let's do it. I doubt you're just carrying it for decoration." Rod said.

"O-Okay...I'll fight you." Noel said.

"Right on! Before we fight, tell me your name." Rod said.

"My name is Noel..." Noel introduced.

"Okay, Noel, let's see if ya got heart! Oh, right. I almost forgot. Normally I'd need you to pay up." Rod said.

"Why?" Noel asked.

"It's my rule. But since you need a favor, I'll make this fight free of charge this once." Rod said.

"Okay. If I win, you help us." Noel said.

"Deal. Let's go." Rod said taking out two weapons that look like curved blades. "Behold, my latest creation. Show me what you've got, Noel!" Rod said.

Rod attacks Noel with his curved blades but Noel dodges and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation but Rod down slashes with his curved blades but one of his curved blades gets stuck on the ground allowing Noel to vertical slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Rod retaliates with a wide slash with his curved blades but Noel cartwheels out of the way and uses Spin Slash but Rod down slashes with his curved blades and then spin slashes with his curved blades but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash but Rod delivers a wide slash with his curved blades but Noel dodges and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash but Rod down slashes with his curved blades and strikes at Noel who recovers and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation but Rod unleashes his curved blades on the ground and they roll at Noel who avoids the rolling curved blades and then aerial slashes at Rod with Radiant Salvation and delivers an aerial spin slash and finishes off Rod and he kneels to the ground.

"Damn, you're strong for a young girl." Rod said.

"Noel just beat you." Katara said.

"That's true. A deal's a deal. I'll take you and your friends to Gamul Forest." Rod said.

"You will?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Rod the Blade Star never goes back on his word. I'll get my baby ready." Rod said.

"Alrighty!" Mint said excited.

Later on Rod gets his ride out and sets it on the water.

"We're gonna be riding on that?" Kazooie asked.

"Don't call her 'that'. This is my baby. Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega." Rod said.

"That's a lame name. Can I just call it Pinto?" Mint asked.

"Don't call my baby that! Her name is Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega!" Rod said.

"You sure it will get us to Gamul Forest faster?" Aang asked.

"See for yourself. C'mon. Get in." Rod said.

The group get in the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega.

"What's that noise?" Alibaba asked.

"It's the sorcerous driver. It's some kind of ancient magic device. There are five cannon orbs that juice up the driver to thrust my baby. It' the sweetest sound in the world. Cannon orbs are at max power. Sorcerous driver is all juiced up. Okay, we're ready!" Rod said.

"Yeah! Go Pinto!" Mint said.

"Rod said don't call it that!" Zuko said.

Rod starts making the Pulsar Inferno Typhoon Omega move at maximum speed through the water.

"So, what'd ya think?! She's got mad speed, huh?!" Rod asked.

"It's t-too f-fast...!" Noel said.

"I know!" Rod said.

"GO, PINTO, GO!" Mint shouted.

"Mint, seriously, shut up!" Zuko yelled.

"I can't believe we have to deal with HER. I bet Rue and the others are having a good time without us." Kazooie said.

"It won't be bad as long as we stick together and Mint behaves herself." Katara said.

"Eevee." Grace said in agreement.

Later on Rod and the group are in a forest and it's sunset.

"This must be it." Noel said.

"Let's go find that atelier." Banjo said.

"Rod, don't get any ideas! You'd better be here by the time we get the earrings!" Mint said.

"Don't worry. I'll just take a nap here. Wake me when you get back." Rod said.

"Come on. We have an atelier to find." Aang said.

The group arrive at a different part of the forest and they see ruins all over.

"What?!" Mint asked.

"Is this the atelier in this forest?" Katara asked.

"If so, what happened here?" Alibaba asked.

"The earrings have to be here somewhere. We'll have to take a look around." Zuko said.

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Alibaba, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Mint start exploring the ruined area but then Noel finds something on the ground.

"I've found something." Noel said.

"I think it's this Ginema's diary." Mint said.

"Let's see what it says." Banjo said.

"'I hid the earrings in a safe place'." Noel began reading.

"Oh, boy! Where are they?!" Mint asked excited.

"'I hid the earrings inside the guardian's body. This way, no one can take my earrings. My guardian is invincible. Why am I so smart?'." Noel read.

"Then where's the guardian?" Alibaba asked.

"'No! My guardian has wrecked my atelier and escaped! My atelier has been completely destroyed and my earrings are gone! My research is finished! What was I thinking?! Hiding the earrings inside a guardian?! I am such a fool!'." Noel finished reading.

"What an idiot." Mint said.

"Now we have to find this guardian." Zuko said.

"But where is it?" Aang asked.

Just then Noel sees something.

"Look out!" Noel said as she dodges and the others do the same and a fireball comes at them.

"What was that?!" Katara asked.

"Ha! Stay down!" A voice said.

"That voice...!" Noel said.

"Dang! That stupid 'ha!' is Belle!" Mint said.

"Who're you calling stupid?!" The voice demanded as someone reveals itself and it's Belle. "Long time no see, Mint. I see you're still up to no good. And you, little girl, nice to see you again." Belle said.

"What're you doing here, Belle? I haven't seen you since I kicked your butt a year ago!" Mint said.

"What? You know her already?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah. We met. You seem to know Mint already. That slyest creature to ever walk the face of the world. I'll never forget what happened a year ago." Belle said.

"Boo hoo for you, you [expletive]! Now you're resolving to taking cheap shots?!" Mint demanded.

"You should talk! You're the queen of foul play, not to mention dirty mouths." Belle said.

"Oooooh! You're SO dead!" Mint yelled.

"Whatever. I'll make you eat your own words." Belle said.

"Wait! You still have that tiara we found at the underground ruins. Please give us that back." Noel said.

"No way. Your pleas won't make me do that. You were lucky to defeat Duke last time, but you won't last a minute against me." Belle said. "HEXAGON!" Belle called and just then a giant floating machine with hands appears.

"What is that?" Kazooie asked.

"This is Hexagon. My ultimate weapon. I found it at the coral sea ruins. Good luck against it. It has no weakness." Belle said.

"What do you mean? You're not invincible." Alibaba said.

"Yeah. I'm sure we'll get you." Zuko said.

"You won't be able to attack me." Belle said.

"Whatever. We'll smack you off that thing and beat you silly." Mint said.

"Hah! In your dreams!" Belle said.

Belle has her Hexagon charge at the group to grab them with its hands but the group avoid the Hexagon but Belle casts a fire spell on the ground to get the group but Noel casts Thunder on Belle while Mint casts a light magic shot at Belle but Belle shoots a magic shot at Mint and then has her Hexagon to use its fists to smash the ground causing an earthquake but Alibaba leaps slashes at Belle with his knife while Grace uses Tackle to strike at Belle but Belle unleashes a magic barrier around her and sends parts of the barrier at the group who avoid them and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at Belle but Belle casts another fire based spell at the group but Aang and Katara both bend water from Katara's pouch and they attack Belle with a water whip attack while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs at Belle but Belle has her Hexagon deliver a hand swipe at the group.

The group dodge the Hexagon's hand swipe and Mint casts a water blade spell to strike at Belle but Belle unleashes multiple magic shots at Mint who avoids the magic shots and Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Belle but Belle has her Hexagon to grab Alibaba and starts strangling him but Zuko slashes at Belle with his broadswords and then delivers a flame kick making the Hexagon free Alibaba while Grace tail whips at Belle but Belle delivers a slamming spell while her Hexagon delivers a fist slam on the ground and causes an earthquake but Aang unleashes whirlwinds to strike at Belle while Katara throws ice daggers but Belle unleashes more magic shots at the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Belle but Belle has her Hexagon deliver another hand swipe at the group who avoid the hand swipe and Noel jumps at Belle and delivers an aerial slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash and then casts Earth and causes Belle to fall off while her Hexagon falls to the ground.

"Not bad, but it's not over..." Belle was cut off by Mint delivering a jump kick at Belle and knocks her out.

"Now it is!" Mint said.

"Ultimate weapon she calls it." Zuko said.

"Whatever. She won't bother us any longer. Now we have to find a way to get across this forest." Alibaba said.

"There's a windmill over there..." Noel said pointing a windmill.

"What will that do?" Mint asked.

"I think I have an idea. Noel, you think you can use your wind magic while I use my Airbending?" Aang asked.

"Sure, Aang." Noel said as she casts Aero on the windmill while Aang uses his Airbending on the windmill making it spin.

"Hey! Don't start without me!" Mint said as she casts her win magic on the windmill.

After enough wind on the windmill a lift starts coming down.

"Nice work. I wonder where it leads." Alibaba said.

"I really smell treasure!" Mint said as she gets on the lift.

"Hey, wait up!" Banjo said as the group get on the lift and it takes them up.

Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Alibaba, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Mint are now on what look like treetops and they get off the lift.

"We're now on trees of Gamul Forest?" Alibaba asked.

"Let's find that guardian. Hopefully, it won't be far from us." Aang said.

The group start moving through the treetops of Gamul Forest but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group continue on through the treetops of Gamul Forest and find a different lift taking them to a different part of the treetops and they keep going but like the underground ruins the treetops are like a maze and the group look like they're getting lost but they figure out how to get through the treetops and keep going while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they find another lift and it takes them down to a different part of the treetops and they move through the different treetops still searching for the guardian.

"I'm SO tired! Where is that stupid guardian?" Mint asked.

"It has to be here somewhere. It's not like it's hiding." Zuko said.

"Aaaaaah!" A voice screamed.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

The group turn around and see Belle running.

"Belle followed us here?" Alibaba asked and they see Heartless chasing after her.

"Sheesh! Persistent monsters!" Belle said as she casts a spell to get rid of the Heartless. "I almost got killed." Belle said and then turns to the group. "I finally caught up to you! You won't beat me this time!" Belle said.

"Are you kidding? We just beat you and you still wanna fight?" Kazooie asked.

"Fine! I'm not holding back this time!" Mint said as she casts a spell and Belle does the same.

"Uh, maybe you two should fight another time..." Noel said.

"Ha! You're getting cold feet, little girl?" Belle asked.

"Look!" Noel said pointing at something.

"What?" Belle asked.

They turn to see what looks like a water arrow coming straight for the group and it destroys the treetops they're on.

"Not good!" Banjo said.

"Just perfect..." Zuko said and the group fall down from the treetops.

Later on the group are now in what looks like a river area of Gamul Forest.

"That was crazy..." Mint said and Belle falls on Mint.

"What was that thing that just attacked us?" Katara asked.

"I dunno, but I wanna know where we are." Mint said.

"You belong in Hell, so don't think you're in Heaven." Belle said.

"Oh, really? I'd say you'd be the Devil's mistress after what you've done!" Alibaba said.

"I guess we're all alive." Belle said.

"Yeah! I'm not croaking until I get that [relic] and rule the world!" Mint said.

"That again?" Aang asked and Mint falls.

"What's wrong with you now?" Kazooie asked.

"My leg hurts..." Mint answered.

"Hmph. Your leg is swollen big time. Talk about a klutz." Belle said.

"Um, Belle, you fell on her..." Noel said.

"Whatever!" Belle said.

"Hold still." Katara said as she uses her Waterbending to heal Mint's leg.

"I'll help." Noel said as she casts Cure on Mint.

"What'd you just do?" Mint asked.

"Just stand up." Katara said and Mint stands up.

"Hey! What happened to the pain?" Mint asked.

"We healed you." Noel said.

"I mostly did it to shut you up." Katara said.

"Hmph. Fine." Mint said.

"Now what?" Belle asked.

"We still need to find the guardian and find those earrings." Noel said.

"Well then, get moving." Belle said.

"How can we if you keep getting in our way?" Alibaba asked and just then Noel starts to feel uneasy.

"Noel, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"We need to hurry and go..." Noel said.

"What?" Mint asked.

"Behind us!" Noel said pointing at something.

The group turn to see what looks like a giant black and dark blue whale with crimson eyes and has a Black Xeti symbol on its head.

"What is that hideous thing?!" Belle asked.

"Is that the guardian?" Mint asked.

"No, it's a Black Xeti." Noel said.

"Just what we need..." Zuko said.

The giant whale Black Xeti unleashes what looks like a giant bubble and traps Belle in it.

"Great. It has Belle." Mint said.

"We'll have to get rid of this Black Xeti." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Then let's do that." Banjo said.

The Black Xeti known as Killer Fin flies over the group while unleashing water waves to get the group but they dodge the water waves but Killer Fin unleashes another water wave to get the group but they dodge the water waves again but Killer Fin unleashes water beams from its blowhole at the group bu Katara and Aang both bend the water beam and throw it right back at Killer Fin who retaliates with shooting bubbles to trap the group but Zuko and Alibaba use their fires to get rid of the bubbles and strike at Killer Fin but Killer Fin flies over the group and and drops water droplets over the group but Mint casts water blades at Killer Fin while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Killer Fin shoots water shots from its mouth at the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Tackle to strike at Killer Fin in the head but Killer Fin unleashes water waves to get the group but Noel casts Blizzard to strike at Killer Fin who retaliates with water beams at the group.

The group dodge the water beams but Killer Fin unleashes more bubbles to try and trap the group but the group avoid the trapping bubbles but Killer Fin attempts to suck the group into its mouth but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire into Killer Fin's mouth making it roar in pain and then unleashes water arrows from its blowhole but Katara bends the water arrows and turns them into water blades and uses them to strike at Killer Fin but Killer Fin fires water beams but Aang bends the water beams and throws them back at Killer Fin but Killer Fin flies over the group and unleashes water pillars under the group but Grace uses Growl while Alibaba leap slashes with his knife but Killer Fin attempts to suck the group again but Mint casts whirlwinds at Killer Fin's mouth but Killer Fin fires water arrows at the group but Banjo and Kazooie charge at Killer Fin and strike but Killer Fin unleashes bubbles to trap the group again but Noel uses Strike Raid to strike at Killer Fin but Killer Fin flies over the group and drop water droplets at the group who dodge and Mint casts a fire spell while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity.

Killer Fin strikes back and fires multiple water arrows from its blowhole and they drop at the group who dodge the dropping water arrows but Killer Fin unleashes water waves at the group but Mint casts fireball spells at Killer Fin while Aang unleashes whirlwinds to strike but Killer Fin attempts to suck the group into its mouth but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs into its mouth while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Killer Fin unleashes water beams to get the group but Katara freezes the water beams and shatters them into ice needles and throws them at Killer Fin but Killer Fin unleashes water pillars from under the group but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Grace tail whips to strike at its head but Killer Fin drops down water droplets at the group but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Killer Fin fires water shots at the group and then fires water arrows from its blowhole and they rain down at the group who dodge and Mint casts wind shots while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Katara throws water discs while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Alibaba uses Amon's fire and strikes while Grace uses Bite while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash and the group finish off Killer Fin and it falls to the ground while disappearing in dark mist.

"We did it!" Mint said.

"Look!" Alibaba said looking at something on the ground.

"Are those the earrings?" Banjo asked.

"YES! Jackpot!" Mint said picking up the earrings.

"So that Black Xeti had them this whole time. It must have killed the guardian and took them." Zuko said.

"Look!" Noel said pointing at the bubble popping and dropping Belle.

"I've had it..." Belle said as she falls.

"I think she's unconscious." Aang said.

"Oh, well. I'm not waking her up. We got what we came for." Mint said.

"Let's go back to Rod." Alibaba said and the group leave the river.

Later on in a room Duke sees someone coming in and it's Belle.

"Milady! You're back! I was worried." Duke said.

"Hmph! I just went through hell." Belle said.

"What happened?" Duke asked.

"Some monster showed up and attacked me! The worse part is I didn't get the earrings." Belle answered. "Duke! You'd better got gauntlets and the sollerets from the Ghost Temple!" Belle said.

"Sorry, Milady. Rue and some of Noel's friends got in the way. I couldn't get the goods." Duke said.

"WHAT?! Those snots beat you?! I can't believe you!" Belle yelled.

"Come on, Milady. You failed too." Duke said but Belle smacks him.

"SHUT UP!" Belle shouted. "Get your butt up and fix the Hexagon!" Belle ordered.

"Yes, Milady." Duke said.

"That girl Noel and her friends are starting to become a real pain! I'll get them along with both Rue and Mint! They won't be so lucky!" Belle said.

Meanwhile at the grass field Noel, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Alibaba, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Mint return with Rod.

"Thank you for the ride, Rod." Noel said.

"Wow! Pinto was one hell of a ride." Mint said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Stop calling it Pinto!" Rod yelled.

"Well, thank you." Noel said.

"Yeah. See you around, Noel." Rod said.

The group return to Carona but as they go to the town they a see tiger cub.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"What's with the tiger?" Mint asked.

"Haven't we seen it before...?" Banjo asked.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"R-Rajin!" Noel said.

"That means..." Kazooie stops talking.

"Well, well, if it isn't Noel. Didn't think I'd see you here." A voice said and it's Tora.

"T-Tora..." Noel said.

"You know this boy?" Alibaba asked.

"Y-Yes. He's one of the Fearmongers..." Noel said.

"So he's our enemy then." Zuko said.

"Hey, I didn't come here to fight. I'm looking for something." Tora said.

"Let me guess, the Keyhole and a Heart Crystal?" Katara asked.

"Maybe...I'd might even start looking for...the [relic]." Tora said.

"WHAT?! You're after the [relic] too?! No way! That's mine and MINE alone!" Mint yelled as she takes out her ring weapons.

"Hahahahahaha! What stupid girl ya got. Where do you pick up these people, Noel? I don't have time with that worthless brat. See ya when I see ya, Noel." Tora said as he and Rajin disappear.

"Hey! Get back here!" Mint yelled but Tora and Rajin are gone.

"This is not good. If Tora and Rajin are here, then that means trouble will come for us..." Noel said.

"As if we didn't have enough trouble already." Alibaba said.

"Let's just get back to Klaus and tell him we've found the earrings. I think Rue, Ken, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, and Morgiana are back there by now." Katara said.

"Let's go." Banjo said.

The group return to Klaus' house and meet with him and they find Rue, Ken, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, and Morgiana.

"Welcome back, everyone." Klaus said.

"Hi, Klaus. Rue, Ken, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Morgiana." Noel said and Ken hugs Noel.

"FINALLY you're back! I hope that greedy whore didn't give ya any trouble!" Ken said.

"Shut up, you dork!" Mint yelled.

"YOU shut up!" Ken replied and they glare at each other.

"Um, how was your time at the Ghost Temple? You got the gauntlets and the sollerets?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. We managed to get them." Carmelita answered.

"Duke got in the way, but we kicked his sorry butt along with the Black Xetis that got hold of the gauntlets and the sollerets." Knuckles said.

"What about you?" Rue asked.

"We have the earrings. It wasn't easy either." Zuko answered.

"Belle got in our way too and there was a giant Black Xeti, but we took care of them and got the earrings." Alibaba said.

"Good. Everyone is safe." Cream said.

"Excellent. We're ready. I'll put the gauntlets, sollerets, and the earrings on Prima Doll." Klaus said as he puts the gauntlets, sollerets, and the earrings on Prima Doll.

A light is glowing within Prima Doll and just then it opens its eyes.

"Um, what happened?" Ken asked.

"Are you...alive?" Aang asked.

"..." Prima Doll doesn't say anything.

"He's not responding." Rue said.

"Dang! All that just to make a stupid doll sit up!" Mint said.

"I am Prima Doll. I'm not just a doll." Prima Doll said.

"Whoa! Did you just SPEAK?!" Knuckles asked.

"I am not speaking. I am mimicking. I analyze the sound from your speech and produce a proper response. The responses are purely reflex and not based on any will." Prima Doll said.

"You make it sound so complicated." Ken said.

"So, in other words, you try to match what we say." Noel said.

"Yes, Noel. You're very smart. Probably smarter than Mint." Prima Doll said.

"WHAT?!" Mint demanded.

"Excuse me. I had a slight problem with my language selection. At times, I am unable to process the proper phrase. Chill, all right?" Prima Doll said.

"YOU LITTLE!" Mint shouted.

"Settle down, Mint." Morgiana said.

"Well, you can talk, but can you move at all?" Espio asked.

"I am not complete, but I am equipped with auxiliary motive power. I'll now initiate it." Prima Doll said as he gets up and starts walking but then falls to the ground. "I'm having problems with my motive system and stability gyro." Prima Doll said.

"He can't walk yet. He needs that amulet." Klaus said.

"We need that special material to make it." Noel said.

"Did you find out anything about it?" Rue asked.

"Oh, about the phantomite. I read through some old books while you were gone. I found out where to get it." Klaus said.

"That's great. Where can we get it?" Banjo asked.

"At Raging Mountain. Wylaf lives there. He's known for collecting priceless gems and minerals. There's a good chance he has the phantomite." Klaus said.

"PRICELESS GEMS AND MINERALS?! I'll go! I'll go! I'll get the phantomite and the gems while I'm at it. I'm gonna be RICH!" Mint said.

"Wow, you ARE greedy." Alibaba said.

"If you insist. Wylaf is a great dragon, over a thousand years old. I wouldn't challenge him." Klaus said.

"What? He's a dragon?" Ken asked.

"A very powerful dragon. Legend has it he can harness the fire in the land at will." Klaus said.

"..." Mint doesn't say anything and leaves.

"Where you going?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, right. You think I'm stupid? You go get the phantomite. I'm gonna get the tiara Noel lost to Belle." Mint said.

"At least we're goin' to Raging Mountain! At least we have GUTS to go there! Cowardly whore!" Ken said.

"Ugh! Shut up! Just go already!" Mint said as she leaves.

"I hate her." Zuko said.

"Rue, you going to Raging Mountain with us?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Rue answered.

"I'll make a map for you. I'm sorry I haven't been any help to you. Good luck and be careful." Klaus said.

The group leave Klaus' house and leave town and make their way to Raging Mountain.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	29. Chapter 28: Restoring Prima Doll

**Hi, guys. It's been three chapters of Noel's time in the Threads of Fate world. I hope you've done some research on that game. Trust me. It's awesome.**

 **Guest: I'll just explain this: Rue, Ken, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, and Morgiana go to the Ghost Temple to get the gauntlets and the sollerets or shoes for Prima Doll and in the Ghost Temple were Black Xetis and Heartless and that group confronted them and fought them off and they take gauntlet and the shoes each from the Black Xetis and the Heartless. They then encounter Duke again, who finds the last gauntlet and then battle him for the last gauntlet and Duke loses again and the group take the last gauntlet, but the Black Xetis and the Heartless set up a trap in the Ghost Temple to try and crush the group and so they and Duke work together to escape from the trap and leave the Ghost Temple and Duke promises he'll get them with his new act and leaves and the group also head back to Carona. I hope that explains a lot.**

 **Moving on.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Restoring Prima Doll

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Rue leave Carona and head for Raging Mountain to meet with Wylaf and the group arrive at a rocky mountain area and they start moving through the rocky mountain but then Black Xetis and Heartless get in the group's way but they fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep going through the rocky mountain and later on they enter a cave.

In the cave the group find a rock in their way but Noel casts Earth to destroy the rock and the group keep going through the cave but Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel slashes at them with Radiant Salvation and defeats the Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless and the group move on and they arrive at a lava cave but they find rocky steps and so the group go on the rocky steps to get through the lava cave and they leave and move on.

The group are back outside the rocky mountain and they keep going but then the air is too windy for the group but they manage to push through the rocky mountain and keep climbing upward but the wind gets stronger but the group keep on pressing through the rocky mountain and go to the next part of the mountain.

The group are now on the ridge area of Raging Mountain and they keep going but then they see two people coming their way and it's Belle and Duke again.

"Dammit! Those two AGAIN!" Ken said.

"Goin' somewhere?" Duke asked.

"Well, it's about time. You made us wait long enough. Thanks to you, I'm sweating like a pig. Let's finish this quick so I can take a nice cold shower." Belle said.

"It wouldn't matter anyway considering you stink no matter what." Zuko said.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Don't listen to them, Milady. I'll massage your back after your shower." Duke said but Belle smacks him.

"Now, let's get down to business. Actually, there's nothing to talk about. You know what we want." Belle said.

"Yeah, yeah. You want info about the [relic]. We're still not giving it up to you." Knuckles said.

"Y-You're wasting your time anyway. Rue needs the [relic] no matter what and we're helping him." Noel said.

"And why is that?" Belle asked.

"Because Rue is our friend, that's why." Aang answered.

"I'm...your friend...?" Rue asked.

"Your friend? Yeah, right. You make me sick, you know that? I was kind enough to give you a chance, but you just spat it right back at my face." Belle said.

"We're not telling you anything. Get lost before you receive another beating." Alibaba said.

"Who do you think are talking to me like that?! You wanna play rough?! We'll play rough! HEXAGON!" Belle called as Hexagon appears.

"Not that thing again..." Kazooie said.

"You fought that thing?" Espio asked.

"Back at Gamul Forest, yes." Noel answered.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We beat her when she was using it. We'll do it again." Katara said.

"I don't think so." Duke said.

"What? You're fighting too? Did you forget about the Ghost Temple?" Carmelita asked.

"Ha! That was luck! I still have my acts!" Duke said.

"What're you gonna do now, huh?! You're really in for it now! It's too late for apologies!" Belle said.

"Time to get even!" Duke said.

"Just what we need..." Banjo said.

"Let's get this over with." Rue said.

Duke delivers multi punches at the group while Belle has her Hexagon slam its fists to the ground causing an earthquake but the group avoid the attacks and Rue slashes at Duke with his sword while Zuko slashes with broadswords but Duke delivers an uppercut but Knuckles attacks back with his own uppercut but Belle has her Hexagon try to grab the group but the group avoid the Hexagon's hands but Duke delivers more multi punches at the group but Katara water whips at Duke while Aang summons rocks and throws the at Duke but Duke delivers another uppercut but Espio slashes with his shuriken followed by ninja palm strikes while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it blows up to attack Duke but Belle has her Hexagon swat its hands at the group but they dodge but Duke multi punches at the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Duke while Grace uses Bite but Duke delivers a flying kick at the group but Morgiana flip kicks at Duke while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Belle has her Hexagon to slam at the ground again to cause another earthquake but the group dodge and Duke multi punches but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Ken bashes at Duke with his guitar but Duke delivers an uppercut but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and the uses Spin Slash and the group finish off Duke.

"I failed, Milady!" Duke said as he's unconscious.

"UGH! Duke, you're useless! I'll deal with you! Hexagon! ATTACK!" Belle commanded.

The Hexagon delivers punches at the group who dodge out of the way and Rue transforms into a Phantom Black Xeti and shoots a black beam at Belle but Belle has her Hexagon grab Rue but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Belle has her Hexagon swat its hands at the group but they avoid the swat and Grace uses Tackle to strike at Belle but Belle has her Hexagon slam its fists to the ground to cause another shake but Espio throws four shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack Belle while Knuckles glides and then uses Drill Punch but Belle has her Hexagon to grab the group but they avoid being grabbed and Alibaba leap slashes at Belle with his knife while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Belle has her Hexagon delivers punches at the group who dodge and Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Aang shoots air balls but Belle has her Hexagon to swat at the group who dodge the swatting and Ken shoots magic music notes at Belle and then casts Blizzard but Belle has her Hexagon to slam its fists to the ground and cause another earthquake but Noel casts Thunder on Belle and then uses Strike Raid knocking her off the Hexagon.

"That's it! This end today!" Belle said.

Belle unleashes a stream of fire spells at the group but Zuko bends the stream of fire and throws it back at Belle who unleashes a barrier spell and breaks it into parts and sends then parts of the barrier at the group but Aang unleashes Aero on the group for protection and then unleashes an earthquake to send Belle falling but she recovers and unleashes an explosion spell but Katara throws water discs at Belle who casts another barrier and sends its part at the group but Grace uses Growl while Carmelita pistol whips but Belle casts another fire spell at the group but Banjo and Kazooie roll at Belle but Belle shoots magic shots at the group who dodge the magic shots and Espio multi ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a ninja palm strike while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt but Belle unleashes another explosion spell at the group but Cream heals the group and then she and Cheese spin together to strike at Belle but Belle unleashes another stream of fire spell at the group but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Belle while Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a spin kick but Belle casts another barrier spell and sends it at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Earth but Belle shoots magic shots at the group but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash while Rue slashes with his sword and the group finish off Belle who jumps back on the Hexagon.

"Sheez! Unbelievable..." Belle said as has her Hexagon to pick up Duke who is still unconscious and then they leave Raging Mountain.

"Finally. I thought she'd NEVER leave." Alibaba said.

"Let's get back to finding Wylaf." Noel said.

"And let's hope he has that phantomite." Morgiana said.

The group continue their way through Raging Mountain and climb up and reach the upper part of the mountain to find Wylaf and later on they reach at the top of Raging Mountain and they look around.

"Wylaf! Hello!" Noel called.

"Maybe he's not here." Cream suggested.

"Wylaf! Can you hear me?!" Rue asked and just then something comes flying down and it's a giant dragon.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME?" The dragon asked and he notices the group. "MERE HUMANS AND CREATURES DARE TO DISTURB ME? SUCH FOOLS." The dragon then notices Rue. "YOU ARE NOT HUMAN..." The dragon said.

"Excuse me, are you Wylaf?" Aang asked.

"YES. I AM WYALF THE GREAT DRAGON." The dragon named Wylaf answered.

"We're sorry for disturbing you. We've come to ask for your help." Noel said.

"IMPUDENT WORM! YOU DISTURB ME AND NOW YOU SEEK MY HELP?" Wylaf asked.

"Please, we really need your help." Rue said.

"SILENCE! YOUR BABBLING IS UNBEARABLE. I SHALL READ YOUR MIND." Wylaf said. "O...YOU SEEK VALEN'S [RELIC]?" Wylaf asked.

"Yes. We need the phantomite to unlock the seal to the [relic]." Rue answered.

"We heard you collect rare minerals. If you have any phantomite, would you please give us some?" Noel asked.

"I HAVE PLENTY OF PHANTOMITE AND NEITHER OF YOU DESERVE ANY." Wylaf said.

"What?! Why the hell not?!" Ken demanded.

"THIS BOY'S GOAL IS UNACCEPTABLE. HE INTENDS TO USE THE PHANTOMITE TO UNCOVER VALEN'S [RELIC]. THE POWER OF THE AEON'S [RELIC] MIGHT DESTROY THE WORLD. WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?" Wylaf asked.

"..." Rue doesn't say anything.

"SELFISH RUNT! SPEAK YOUR MIND! SAY THAT YOU DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE WORLD! THAT YOUR WELL-BEING COMES FIRST! ADMIT IT!" Wylaf demanded.

"That's not his reason! He wants to save a friend! He's not intending to destroy the world!" Noel said.

"SILENCE, CHILD! YOUR PLEDGE IS MEANINGLESS!" Wylaf said.

"Then what do you want?" Zuko asked.

"PROOF." Wylaf answered.

"How do you expect us to prove that we're using the [relic] for something that won't destroy the world?" Espio asked.

"YOUR WORDS SHOW NOTHING! PROVE IT WITH YOUR WEAPON!" Wylaf said.

"Alright. If that's what you want, then that's what you're gonna get!" Rue said taking out his sword.

"I'll also prove it to you. That we're helping a friend save another!" Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

Wylaf flies into the air and then breathes fire at Noel and Rue who dodge the fire and then Wylaf lands on the ground and tries to tail whip the two but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Rue slashes with his sword but Wylaf flies back into the air and summons whirlwinds to try and catch Noel and Rue but the avoid the whirlwinds and Wylaf lands on the ground again and tries to bite at the two but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash while Rue aerial slashes with his sword but Wylaf flies back into the air and breathes more fire that's spreading on the ground to get the two but they dodge the flames but Wylaf dives down at the two but Noel casts Thunder and makes Wylaf go down allowing Rue to slash with his sword and then delivers a wide slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Wylaf flies into the air and breathes more fire at the two but they dodge but Wylaf summons whirlwinds to catch the two but Noel uses Strike Raid and brings Wylaf down allowing Rue to aerial slash with his sword but Wyalf recovers and bites at the two and then tail whips but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash while Rue delivers a wide slash.

"ENOUGH!" Wylaf said. "BOTH YOUR HEARTS ARE TRUE. YOU BOTH PERFORMED SPLENDIDLY. WITHDRAW YOUR WEAPONS. THIS FIGHT IS OVER." Wylaf said as he lies down. "I UNDERESTIMATED YOU BOTH. PERHAPS I HAVE GROWN TOO OLD." Wylaf said.

"No wonder ya lost. You're an old fart!" Ken said but Katara smacks him. "Ow!" Ken whined.

"I hope we didn't hurt you..." Noel said.

"Hurr hurr hurr hurr! YOU DARE MOCK THE GREATEST DRAGON IN THIS WORLD? HERE, TAKE IT." Wylaf said giving the group phantomite.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Yeah. Thank you very much." Rue said.

"NO NEED TO BE GRATEFUL. YOU HAVE EARNED IT. YOU OWE ME NOTHING." Wylaf said.

"Are you sure it's alright for us to take it?" Aang asked.

"You know we'll use the phantomite to unlock the seal to the [relic]." Knuckles said.

"I AM NOT WORRIED. THEIR HEARTS WERE TRUE WHEN WE FOUGHT. I SENSE NO EVIL IN EITHER OF YOU. I TRUST YOU WILL NOT MISUSE THE [RELIC]. THE WISDOM OF MY ONE-THOUSAND YEARS GUARANTEES IT. THE TIME FOR MY REST HAS COME. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN." Wylaf said as he flies away.

"We have the phantomite." Cream said.

"Good. Now let's talk to Klaus so he can make that amulet for Prima Doll." Banjo said and the group make their way out of Raging Mountain.

The group return to Carona.

"Okay. Back to Klaus so he can..." Alibaba was cut off by a voice.

"Heh! There they are!" The voice said.

"Huh?" Noel asked and two people run to the group and it's Blood and Smokey.

"There you are, ya punks?! What, don't remember us?!" Blood asked.

"We try not to remember stupid bastards like you two." Ken said.

"The hell ya callin' stupid bastard?!" Blood demanded.

"What do you two want from us? We're busy here." Katara said.

"We're here for some payback! We're gonna chop you up real good this time!" Blood answered.

"Eh-heh! Real good, Bro?" Smokey asked.

"Yeah! REAL good! Mighty good!" Blood said.

"I didn't want to do this right now..." Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

"Ya bastards wanna fight? Well, ya got yourselves one!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"Let's get this over with." Rue said taking out his sword.

"Hold on! We came here to give you this message. It's an official challenge." Blood said giving the group a note. "We settle this fair and square. Everything you need to know is right here in that letter. You'd better come." Blood said.

"Eh-heh! Better not chicken out!" Smokey said as the two leave.

"This is getting ridiculous..." Espio said.

"This letter has terrible handwriting. They have NO education at all." Carmelita said.

"Can you read that?" Banjo asked.

"'Yur a cockee buthed and Wer not gona forgiv You. Wer gona chop and womp Yor sory but. Wer gona be at the forrest so You betur com!'." Noel read the note. (A/N: I did the misspelling on that message because those two brutes in Threads of Fate are idiots who write for crap and I need to make it sound like they said it.)

"The forest, huh?" Rue asked.

"What do you think?" Ken asked.

"Let's get this challenge over with..." Noel said as the group go to Carona Forest.

The group make their way through Carona Forest and they arrive at the ruined area and they find Blood and Smokey.

"About time you showed up! I thought ya were gonna chicken out!" Blood said.

"Yeah! You're gonna regret comin' here!" Smokey said.

"Can we please just get this over with?" Noel asked.

"Tch! You won't be talkin' big for long! We got help this time!" Blood said.

"Help?" Rue asked.

"Yo, bosses!" Blood called.

Someone comes down to confront the group and it's a male with spiky red hair and wearing a yellow coat.

"You're Rue?! And you're that Key girl?! What the hell, man?! I was expecting some tough looking dude. You two and your friends won't last a minute against me." The male said.

"Eh-heh! Yeah! Do it!" Smokey said but then something pounces on him and it's Rajin.

"Shut the hell up, ya fat sack of crap! We're in charge here!" A voice yelled and it's Tora.

"T-Tora..." Noel said.

"Awwww, DAMMIT! Not that freak with his pet tiger AGAIN!" Ken said.

"What's up, Noel? I didn't think ya like fighting now." Tora said.

"Who is your partner?" Noel asked.

"Partner?! The hell?! I'm not his partner! You're gonna die soon anyway. I guess I'll tell you. Name's Trap Master. I'm the baddest trapper in the world. You won't remember jack when I'm through with you!" Trap Master introduced.

"You take on that boy! Noel is mine." Tora said.

"Yeah. Bash 'em up, bosses! I got a hefty reward ready." Blood said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just the shut the hell up and enjoy the show." Tora said.

"We beat your pet tiger back at the Digital World! What makes you think we won't beat YOU?" Ken asked.

"Tch! Look at 'em actin' all big time! You're in my trap!" Trap Master said.

"What?!" Rue asked and he and Trap Master are transported.

"Rue...!" Noel said.

"I'd worry about myself if I were you." Tora said. "While those two play, what's say you and I have a nice time playing together? And to make sure there will be no interferes..." Tora then unleashes what looks like a wall between Noel and her friends. "There. Your friends won't be helping you. Rajin can keep 'em busy." Tora said.

"Like that'll kill Noel! She's stronger than you think!" Ken said.

"Really? Well, I'm gonna have to go full throttle!" Tora said as he summons claws from his finger tips and summons claws from his feet. "Don't cry when this is over, okay? I hate babies." Tora said.

Tora charges at Noel in a whirlwind fashion and tries to get Noel who dodges and then slashes at Tora with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder but Tora dodges the lightning spell and then slashes at Noel with his claws followed by a dash slash with his claws but Noel recovers from Tora's attacks and then uses Spin Slash and knocks Tora back but Tora uses another whirlwind charge and sends Noel to the ground and Noel skids back but she gets back up and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and the delivers a flip slash but Tora leaps on Noel, scratches her, and then kicks Noel back and to the ground but Noel casts Earth to strike at Tora who retaliates with claw attacks followed by a spiral claw attack and then delivers a handstand claw spin kick and sends Noel back but Noel casts Cure on herself and then uses Edge Slash to strike at Tora.

"No matter what attacks you throw at me, I'll still fight back!" Tora said.

"I don't care..." Noel said.

Noel casts Blizzard to get Tora but Tora leaps out of the way and then uses another whirlwind charge at Noel who dodges again and then triple slashes at Tora with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Tora runs around on all fours and then starts slashing at Noel with his claws again followed by a down roll slash and then knocks Noel to the ground again but Noel strikes back by casting Aero to make Tora fly all over the whirlwind and then Noel delivers an aerial slash with Radiant Salvation and knocks Tora down but Tora recovers himself and dashes at Noel again and then gets on her and starts slashing at her with his claws but Noel manages to swipe Tora off him and then casts Earth but Tora turns himself into another whirlwind and then dashes at Noel again but Noel dodges out of the way but Tora is still in the whirlwind and homes in at Noel who casts Blizzard and knocks Tora to the ground.

"This is what happens when you act overconfident..." Noel said.

"Shut the hell up! You think you damned Keyblade wielders are too invincible! You're just a pile of crap to me!" Tora said.

"Then prove it, ya piece of tiger dung!" Ken said.

"GRRR! I'm going after your boyfriend next after I kill you!" Tora said.

Tora dashes at Noel and slashes with his claws again followed by a roundhouse claw kick and then whirlwind spiral attacks but Noel fights back with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder on Tora but Tora dashes on all fours and then attacks with his claws again followed by an upper claw kick and then upper slashes with his claws but Noel recovers herself and uses Spin Slash but Tora turns into another whirlwind again and charges at Noel all over the area but Noel casts Blizzard and the ice shards get Tora knocking him to the ground again but Tora retaliates with another whirlwind charge but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash but Tora strikes back with his claws and leaps at Noel and starts slashing her with his claws and then kicks Noel to the ground while striking at Noel with his chain but Noel rolls out of the way and uses Strike Raid to get Tora who dodges the throwing Keyblade but Noel dash slashes at Tora with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth and knocks Tora back but Tora strikes back with a dash slash with his claws but Noel dodges and delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation.

"Well, look at you. You really are a threat to the Fearmongers after all." Tora said as Rajin runs back to his master.

Just then Rue and Trap Master are transported back.

"Rue." Noel said.

"You ain't bad. Hell, I even broke a little sweat." Trap Master said.

"Yeah, right. You're panting and sweatin' like a filthy pig." Tora said.

"WHAT?! Piece of crap! I wasn't even half serious!" Trap Master snapped.

"Whatever you say, sweatin' pig." Tora said.

"GRRRR! Know what? I'll let you off. Just remember, Rue, I can't kill you yet." Trap Master said.

"You're one lucky bastard. Ya know, Noel, ya actually gave me a damn good time. For that, I'll let you off too. Don't be so happy. You won't be lucky next time." Tora said as he and Rajin disappear.

"Heh! I'm outta here! Later, losers!" Trap Master said as he disappears.

"Trap Master...I wonder what he's after..." Rue said.

"What is Tora really up to in this world...?" Noel asked.

"Huh? They're gone, Bro! What do we do?" Smokey asked.

"Quit your whinin'! Look at 'em! They're all worn out after fightin' the bosses." Blood said.

"Yeah. We can get 'em now!" Smokey said.

"That's right! Time for some payback!" Blood said.

"THUNDER!" Noel shouted as she cast the lightning bolt on Blood and Smokey. "I know what you two were doing. Please don't even think about it..." Noel said.

"Sheee...clever [expletive]...WHY can't we WIN?!" Blood asked as he leaves.

"Wait for me, Bro!" Smokey said as he goes after Blood.

"Well, that takes care of those two stupid bastards. Let's go." Ken said.

"We gotta tell Klaus we found the phantomite." Aang said.

"Let's go." Rue said.

The group return to Carona and go to Klaus' house and they find Klaus and Prima Doll.

"You're back. Did you get it?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. Here's the phantomite." Rue said.

"Amazing! You beat Wylaf!" Klaus said.

"No we didn't. We just fought a little. He's very understanding." Noel said.

"So this is the phantomite. I'll start making the amulet." Klaus said.

"The only thing that's left is the tiara." Knuckles said.

"Let's find Belle and Duke and beat it out of them." Ken said.

"Do we really need to fight them for it?" Aang asked.

"Don't bother." A voice said and Mint arrives. "Mint to the rescue!" Mint said taking out the tiara.

"How did you get that?" Alibaba asked.

"If you gotta know, while you guys were gone, I talked to Belle and convinced her to give it back." Mint answered.

"Why did they give it to you? What did you say?" Zuko asked.

"Who cares?! You calling me a liar?!" Mint demanded.

"You ARE the manipulating type." Katara said.

"This is not the time to argue. Let's put the tiara on Prima Doll..." Noel said.

"Agreed." Klaus said.

"So why does Prima Doll need the tiara?" Banjo asked.

"Decision making, cognition, and other abilities are integrated into the tiara. With it, I will have a comprehensive intelligence that exceeds my current system, which is only a mere backup." Prima Doll answered.

"Yeah, whatever." Mint said.

"I don't get this crap at all." Ken said.

"I am certain it is far beyond your comprehension, Mint and Ken." Prima Doll said.

"WHAT?!" Mint demanded.

"You little crap!" Ken yelled.

"Are you saying it will enhance your thinking and personality?" Espio asked.

"It's more of a completion than an enhancement. It will get me closer to my former self." Prima Doll answered.

"I hope it shuts your big mouth." Mint said.

"You're the one with a big mouth." Alibaba said.

"Let's put the tiara on." Klaus said as he puts the tiara on Prima Doll and Prima Doll starts glowing and then the bed is empty.

"Where is he?" Carmelita asked.

"Over here!" Prima Doll said as he's behind the group. "I'm back to my old self again!" Prima Doll said as he starts jumping. "I can move!" Prima Doll then starts jumping around. "So, hat do you guys think?" Prima Doll asked.

"You're just hopping around like a toad." Mint said.

"Yeah. Nothin' special." Ken said.

"Poor Mint and Ken. They'll never get it. You two can't even appreciate how incredible it is for a doll like me to move." Prima Doll said.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ken demanded.

"There's no point in telling you. Go fly a kite or something." Prima Doll said.

"Why you...!" Ken growled as he takes out his guitar.

"Ken, no!" Noel said as she restrains Ken.

"Someone has to shut this twerp up!" Mint said as she takes out her rings and begins to cast a spell.

"Mint, stop it!" Rue said.

"I can't stand him anymore!" Mint said.

"He's just plain EVIL!" Ken said.

"The only thing here that's evil is Mint." Prima Doll said.

"That's something I can agree on." Zuko said.

"You BRAT!" Mint yelled as she charges at Prima Doll who moves out of the way causing Mint to fall.

"Klaus, my body is almost complete. All I need now is the amulet from the phantomite. Please hurry and make that amulet. I'm dying to be my old self again." Prima Doll said.

"You seem eager..." Noel said.

"Of course. You, Rue, and everyone else, including Ken brought me this far. I really appreciate this! I owe you all so much!" Prima Doll said.

"What the hell do you mean 'including' me?!" Ken demanded.

"And why are you grateful to THEM?! You make it sound like I haven't done anything!" Mint said.

"Well, have you?" Prima Doll asked.

"UGH!" Mint grunted.

"Looks like this kid's giving you a hard time. This is satisfying already." Zuko said.

"I'm so EXCITED!" Prima Doll said but then he starts to feel strange.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. It feels like my power went out." Prima Doll said.

"That's what you get for goofin' around." Ken said.

"I don't understand..." Prima Doll said.

"You might need more energy?" Cream suggested.

"Or perhaps it's the amulet." Klaus said.

"I don't know if that's it." Prima Doll said.

"This is a problem. How can we help him if we can't solve the problem with the amulet?" Morgiana asked.

"He might be able to break the seal!" Mint said.

"We'll see if we can figure this out." Rue said.

"Okay then. In the meantime, I'll work on the amulet." Klaus said.

"It's killing me to help this brat. I'm doing this for the [relic], not you." Mint said as she leaves.

"I think we'll need an expert opinion..." Noel said.

"I'm not sure about seeing her though..." Klaus said.

"Who? Fancy Mel?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe she might know something." Banjo said.

"Oh, no! Not that place again..." Kazooie said.

"It's the only option. Let's go talk to her." Noel said.

The group leave Klaus' house and make their way to Fancy Mel's atelier and they arrive back at the pink forest and they arrive at Mel's atelier and enter it.

"Well, hello, Rue, Noel. How is your [relic] search going?" Mel asked.

"Prima Doll is almost finished, but we have a problem." Rue said.

"Oh, my. Well, what's the problem? Maybe I can be of help." Mel said.

"Okay." Noel said as she explains about Prima Doll's situation.

"Oh, dear. I must say it's quite odd." Mel said.

"Are missing some more items?" Katara asked.

"No. The amulet is the last thing Prima Doll needs. Maybe the internal energy in its drive system completely radiated. It was made several hundred years ago." Mel said.

"Drive system radiated...?" Noel asked confused.

"What does that mean?" Aang asked.

"Oh, that means it's low on energy. The way it is now, you won't be able to break the seal." Mel said.

"Low on energy? So we need to find a way to power Prima Doll back up..." Noel said.

"Yes. If you have some kind of lightning power, I'm sure you'll replenish Prima Doll's energy." Mel said and Noel gets an idea.

"That's it! Thank you, Mel." Noel said.

"You're quite welcome. Good luck." Mel said.

The group return to Carona and go back to Klaus' house and Noel takes out Radiant Salvation.

"This might hurt a little, Prima..." Noel said. "THUNDER!" Noel shouted as she casts Thunder on Prima Doll.

"Weeee!" Prima Doll said.

"How do you feel, Prima Doll?" Klaus asked.

"WEEE!" Prima Doll jumps to the ceiling but hits his head. "OWWW!" Prima Doll said.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Rue asked.

"Oh, I just got a little carried away. I can't help it. I'm just so excited!" Prima Doll said.

"So does that mean..." Rue stops talking.

"Yeah. I'm overflowing with energy! Thanks, everyone!" Prima Doll said.

"Now all that's left is the amulet." Klaus said.

"How long will it take to make it?" Alibaba asked.

"I've been working on it since you left. It shouldn't take too long." Klaus answered.

"Then we're almost there." Rue said.

"Yes. The [relic] is within our grasp." Klaus said.

"Leave it to me! Once I have the amulet, I'll break the seal in a cinch!" Prima Doll said.

"I can hardly wait. I'll get to work." Klaus said as he works on the amulet.

"I'll be out for a while. I'll come back." Rue said.

"I'll be right back too. I think I should get some air." Noel said.

"We'll let you know when Klaus is finished with the amulet." Ken said.

Noel and Rue are outside and they go to the lake ruins and they find Mint and Elena.

"What's up, Noel and Rue?" Mint asked.

"Mint? Elena?" Noel asked.

"Hi, Noel! Hi, Rue!" Elena said.

"What are you two doing out here?" Rue asked.

"It's a beautiful day, so I thought we'd go for a walk." Elena answered.

"I didn't want to go, but she insisted." Mint said.

"That's because...you guys will be gone soon." "Elena said.

"Huh?" Rue asked.

"You guys came to Carona to search for the [relic]. When you get it, I'm sure you'll go somewhere far away. I'll miss you all so much. I wish I could have spent time with you." Elena said.

"Well, yeah. After I get the [relic], I have to start planning for world domination. I have to take on the entire world, so I can't stay here." Mint said.

"I'll miss you so much." Elena said as she starts crying.

"But I kinda have been attached to this place. After I'm done taking over the world, I'll build a big castle right here and retire." Mint said.

"Your own castle?!" Elena asked.

"I have a great idea! You can be one of my ministers. What minister do you want to be?" Mint asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Oh! Maybe the minister of housekeeping." Elena said.

"What about you, Noel? Rue?" Mint asked.

"I can't...I have to move on with my own journey..." Noel said.

"Your journey?" Rue asked.

"Yes. I'm on a journey to help people from Black Xetis and Heartless and I have to find my brother, Luke." Noel answered.

"What happened to your brother?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, which is why I'm looking for him. I know he's somewhere out there. I know I'll find him." Noel said. "What will you do, Rue?" Noel asked.

"I'm going back home when I get the [relic]." Rue answered.

"Please write me when you get home." Elena said.

"I will. I promise." Rue said.

"We haven't even got the [relic] yet. I hope Klaus finishes that amulet. I can't keep them waiting forever." Mint said.

"Them...?" Noel asked.

"I gotta go!" Mint said as she leaves.

"What is she up to this time?" Rue asked.

"Mint, wait!" Elena called as she goes after Mint.

"I have a bad feeling about Mint..." Noel said.

"Same here..." Rue said.

The two return to Carona and Ken walks to them.

"There you two are. Klaus is almost finished with that amulet! C'mon!" Ken said.

"Coming." Noel said as she and Rue follow Ken to Klaus' house.

* * *

 **Chapter end. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Like I said, I hope you did research on the game, Threads of Fate. That game is an awesome one. Anyway, that's it from me. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Rue bond with Prima Doll and they attempt to break the seal to the [relic], but then someone comes and stops them. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.**


	30. Chapter 29: Truth of Rue

Chapter 29: Truth of Rue

Noel and Rue return to Klaus' house and they find the others, Klaus, and Prima Doll who is running around the room and he sees them.

"Hi, Noel! Hi, Rue! Look! Look! I'm fully recharged now! I feel great!" Prima Doll said.

"Great news, guys. I'm almost finished with the amulet." Klaus said.

"That's great." Rue said.

"It won't be long now before we break the seal." Noel said.

"I promise I'll break the seal. That's what I was created for: To open the door to the [relic]." Prima Doll said.

"We're counting on you." Klaus said.

"Hey, Noel, Rue, what do the lake ruins look like? I wanna see them." Prima Doll said.

"The ruins are in the middle of a lake. We can't get there right now." Rue said.

"Aww, really?" Prima Doll asked.

"Don't worry. We'll get a boat when we're ready. Can you wait until then?" Noel asked.

"No. I can't wait. I wanna see them now!" Prima Doll said.

"Wow. You ARE a brat." Ken said.

"We should go get a boat." Espio said.

"You don't need a boat if you just want to see the lake ruins." Klaus said.

"Really? Where can you see them from?" Prima Doll asked.

"Just go to the lakeside. You can see a clear view from there." Klaus said.

"Yay! Let's go to the lakeside!" Prima Doll said.

"Is it okay to take Prima Doll outside?" Cream asked.

"What if something happens to him?" Aang asked.

"He'll be fine with you guys." Klaus said.

"C'mon! C'mon!" Prima Doll said.

"Go on. You'd need a break for a change." Klaus said.

"Okay. Let's go, Prima..." Noel said.

"Yay!" Prima Doll said.

The group and Prima Doll leave Klaus' house for the lakeside and they arrive at the lakeside.

"Wow! The trees are big!" Prima Doll said hopping around.

"Is this the first time you've been outside of this town?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, what's that smell? It's so warm and comfortable out here." Prima Doll said.

"That's because of the sun." Rue said.

"Oh, yeah. I've been trapped inside that cold box for some time, I never knew the outside." Prima Doll said.

"Oh..." Noel said.

"Hey, let's race!" Prima Doll said.

"What?" Banjo asked.

"Let's have a race to the lakeside." Prima Doll said.

"What do you say, Noel?" Rue asked.

"Okay. Let's do it." Noel said.

"Yay! No cheating, okay? On your mark, get set...GO!" Prima Doll said.

Prima Doll, Noel, and Rue race each other to the lakeside and they reach the end.

"Wow. You guys are fast." Prima Doll said.

"You're fast too. You were right by us." Noel said.

"That was fun! I never ran like that before!" Prima Doll said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Young Noel is at the beach racing against Young Luke who is in the lead and Young Noel is behind and as she keeps after her brother she trips and falls to the ground and begins crying._

 _"Noel! You okay, Sis?" Young Luke asked._

 _"I-I'll never k-keep up with y-you...! I-I'm t-too slow..." Young Noel said as she cries._

 _"You're not slow. We all don't win sometimes. I know you're fast. You just gotta keep your head up." Young Luke said._

 _Flashback End._

Noel remembers her race with Luke and plays most games with him.

"Hey! Those are the lake ruins! That's where the [relic] is, right?" Prima Doll said snapping Noel out her memory.

"Yeah. The Aeon Valen's [relic] is there somewhere." Rue said. _"I'm almost there, Claire..."_ Rue said in his mind.

"Rue? You look sad." Prima Doll said.

"I'm fine." Rue said.

"I'm a little worried. I've seen that sad look one your face before. You look like you're in a lot of pain, but you try so hard to hold it in." Prima Doll said.

"..." Rue doesn't say anything.

"Aeon's [relic]...I was born. I was created to unlock the seal on the [relic]. That's my only duty in life. What am I supposed to do after I achieve that? Where will I go after that?" Prima Doll asked. "I'm just a tool, a key to open the door to the [relic]. After you get the [relic], I'll be of no use. I'll be nothing..." Prima Doll starts crying.

"That's not true. You're not a tool." Noel said.

"But I am..." Prima Doll said.

"Listen, you're forgetting something very important. You're alive. We may often take that for granted, but being alive is a wonderful thing. As long as you're alive, there is always a chance and always hope." Noel said.

"I have an idea. After this is over, we'll try and find something fun to do." Rue said.

"Noel...Rue..." Prima Doll said.

"I promise you'll find something." Noel said.

"Thank you." Prima Doll said.

Later on the group and Prima Doll return to Carona and return to Klaus' house.

"We're back, Klaus." Prima Doll said.

"Did you get to see the ruins?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah! They were neat! I raced Noel and Rue too!" Prima Doll said.

"Sounds like you had fun. I have a little present for you." Klaus said taking out an amulet.

"No way! Is that..." Alibaba stops talking.

"It's the amulet!" Prima Doll said.

"I've just finished it. Let's try it on." Klaus said as he puts the amulet on Prima Doll who is glowing.

"I'm feeling great!" Prima Doll said as he jumps around. "It feels like the sun. I feel comfortable!" Prima Doll said.

"You look happy. I guess it worked." Banjo said.

"Well, this it. We're finally ready to break the seal to the [relic]." Klaus said.

"I'll do my best!" Prima Doll said.

"Let's go to the lake ruins." Klaus said.

"Now?" Ken asked.

"Of course! Why wait? Let's go." Klaus said as he starts to move but then he falls to the ground.

"K-Klaus!" Noel said.

"Are you alright, Doctor?" Rue asked.

"What's wrong?" Prima Doll asked.

Klaus is later on the bed and Elena joins them.

"Dad, not again. You've been working too hard." Elena said.

"She's right. You've been working too hard on the amulet." Prima Doll said.

"You need to rest, Klaus." Katara said.

"I'm not resting now. The [relic] is within our grasp." Klaus said.

"No, Klaus. You need to rest." Carmelita said.

"I can't..." Klaus said.

"Mom will be worried if you don't." Elena said.

"I can't believe this. I've waited so long to get the [relic]." Klaus said.

"We don't need to go now. While you rest, we can get things ready." Rue said.

"What will you guys do?" Prima Doll asked.

"For one thing, we can't go to the lake ruins yet." Noel said.

"But we just came to the lakeside. Oh, wait. You talked about this earlier." Prima Doll said.

"Exactly. We need a boat to get to the lake ruins." Zuko said.

"We'll see if we can find a boat. Please rest while we're gone." Noel said.

"Thank you all." Klaus said.

The group leave the house and are in town.

"How're we supposed to find a boat?" Knuckles asked.

"I have an idea. We can ask Rod to help us." Noel said.

"Who the hell's Rod?" Ken asked.

"He's a swordsman who makes weapons and he has a boat, whom he calls his 'baby'. While you, Rue, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, and Morgiana went to the Ghost Temple, my group asked Rod to get us to Gamul Forest." Noel explained.

"You think he can help us?" Rue asked.

"I'm sure he will." Alibaba said.

"Let's go find him." Aang said.

The group go to the grass field and they find Rod lying on the ground.

"Noel, long time no see. What brings you here?" Rod asked.

"I need to ask you another favor..." Noel said.

"Oh, boy. Okay. What do you want?" Rod asked.

"We'd like you to take us to the lake ruins." Noel answered.

"That's it? Well, okay. On one condition." Rod said.

"Let me guess, you want Noel to fight you." Katara said.

"That's right." Rod said.

"Okay then..." Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

"Right on! No holding back!" Rod said as he takes out a giant hammer.

Rod slams his hammer at Noel who dodges out of the way and triple slashes at Rod with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash but Rod swings his hammer to get Noel who manages to avoid the swinging hammer and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash but Rod slams his hammer to the ground again and unleashes a shock wave but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Rod slams his hammer and unleashes tiny blades on the hammer and tries to reel Noel in but Noel casts Blizzard and gets Rod but Rod swings his hammer again at Noel but Noel recovers and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Rod slams his hammer on the ground and unleashes another shock wave but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Rod slams his hammer to the ground at Noel but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash but Rod swings his hammer two times and then slams his hammer to the ground again and unleashes the tiny blades but Noel uses Strike Raid and knocks Rod down.

"Damn...you got me in my mouth. My tooth is jiggly. Better stay away from meat for a while." Rod said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rough..." Noel said.

"Hey, no prob. I told to bring it on and you did. I was prepared to take some hits. Well, you win. I'll take you and your friends to the lake ruins, as promised." Rod said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

The group go back to Klaus' house.

"So, you found a boat?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. Rod said he'll be taking us to the lake ruins." Noel answered.

"Excellent. I hope everything goes well. I'll stay here and wait for good news." Klaus said.

"Prima, are you ready?" Noel asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Prima Doll said.

The group return to the grass field to meet with Rod who has his Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega ready.

"Good timing! My baby's ready to go." Rod said.

"Wow..." Rue said.

"I know. She's a beauty, ain't she?" Rod asked.

"How did you get this, Mister Rod?" Cream asked.

"I can't tell you that. It's top secret." Rod said.

"So that's the boat we're ridin' on? Cool." Ken said.

"Wow! I can't believe we get to ride this thing! I LOVE boat rides!" Prima Doll said.

"It's not a boat!Don't you EVER call my baby a boat! It's the Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega!" Rod said.

"What're we waitin' for? Let's on this boat already." Ken said.

"Dammit, boy! Are you deaf?" Rod asked.

"No. I just don't give two damns." Ken answered.

"Ken, behave yourself." Noel said.

"Sure thing. Sorry." Ken said.

"Okay, everyone. Get in." Rod said.

Everyone gets on the Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega and Rod starts it and it starts moving at maximum speed but unknowing to them Mint watches them.

"Hmph! They think they can get away without me, huh?! They'll have to think again!" Mint said.

Meanwhile the Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega keeps moving through the water.

"Wow! This thing is so fast!" Knuckles said.

"I know! Look it got us to Gamul Forest!" Alibaba said.

"I nearly lost my hat." Rue said as he's holding on to his hat.

"This baby's dynamite. Hold on tight." Rod said.

"Go, baby, GO!" Prima Doll said.

"YEAH! PULSAR-INFERNO TYPHO...Ow...I bit my tongue..." Ken said.

"Ha! My baby's name is so intense, you can't say it." Rod said. "So, where's the channel that leads to the lake?" Rod asked.

"It should be coming up soon." Noel answered.

"Let's speed up!" Rod said.

"Are you serious?!" Carmelita asked as Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega speeds up.

Later on the group arrive at the lake ruins.

"I think we'll be alright from here. Thank you, Rod." Noel said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rue said.

"No prob. I'll be back here to pick you guys up before lights-out." Rod said.

"Bye, Rod!" Prima Doll said.

"Later, boy." Rod said as he goes off. "Hey, by the way, Whatever you guys are up to, do it all the way...with heart!" Rod called as he's gone.

"Okay. This is it. Let's get that [relic]." Noel said.

"Yeah! I'll show you my true power!" Prima Doll said.

The group and Prima Doll are at the ruins.

"This is it...Claire, I'll get you back." Rue said to himself.

"C'mon. Let's go." Prima Doll said.

"Hold your horses, kid." Ken said.

Prima Doll goes to the center of the ruins.

"This is weird... This is my first time here and for some reason, I'm feeling nostalgic. I even know what to do here. This is amazing. Everything I need to know is coming back." Prima Doll said. "My father in the heavenly light. I serve you and only you. Sleeper of the endless night. At last, I'll fulfill the sacred duty." Prima Doll chanted.

"Arise from the Aeon's sleep. Come forth: The time is now Reign unto eternity." Rue said.

"That's right! How did you know?" Prima Doll asked.

"I don't know. It just came..." Rue said.

"You'd better get started." Ken said.

"Yeah." Prima Doll said as he jumps on the center. "My father in the heavenly light. I serve you and only you..." Prima Doll was then cut off by a voice.

"STOP!" A voice shouted and two people appear and it's Doll Master and Psycho Master and behind them is a girl who looks almost like Mint with short orange hair, wearing a blue and white dress, and a blue and white hat, and she's carrying a book.

"Who the hell are you creeps?!" Ken demanded.

"Silence, boy! Princess Maya of the East Heaven Kingdom stands before you." Doll Master said.

"East Heaven Kingdom...?" Noel asked.

"It's the kingdom of sorcery." Rue said.

"Yes. For the last seven hundred years, our kingdom has protected this [relic]. It is our duty to see that this [relic] does not fall into the wrong hands." Doll Master said.

"Only top classed magicians are qualified to handle [relics]. Ordinary men are not permitted to handle them. They might bring about world destruction. The most powerful [relic] created by the great Aeon Valen is sealed here. You are here to break the seal! I forbid it!" The girl named Maya said.

"Guys...that princess is scaring me..." Prima Doll said.

"You let us have the [relic]?" Rue asked.

"I think that's what she's saying..." Noel said.

"Be gone! It is forbidden!" Maya said.

"To hell with that, Lady!" Ken said.

"Rue has come this far to get the [relic]. He needs it no matter what." Espio said.

"I've searched too long and I've finally found it." Rue said.

"No one cares what you say! We're taking that [relic], like it or not!" Alibaba said.

"How dare you! Do you honestly believe that you can handle the power of the [relic]?!" Maya asked.

"I WILL! To save Claire, I WILL!" Rue yelled.

"Then you leave me no choice. I'll use the power of my [relic] and see if you are worthy of Valen's." Maya said as she takes out her book. "BOOK OF COSMOS!" Maya shouted as she uses the book to attack the group. "This is the power of a [relic]. The power of the Book of Cosmos! East Heaven's greatest Aeon [relic]! Kneel before its power!" Maya said.

"I can't take it!" Rue said.

"It's too strong..." Noel said

"It's no use. Give up or you will die." Maya said.

"NEVER! CLAIRE...!" Rue shouted.

"I'm NOT giving up here!" Noel said as she uses Radiant Salvation to backfire the Book of Cosmos' power. "That was close..." Noel said as then she looks at Rue who has his hat off again. "Rue, are you okay?" Noel asked.

"My body is burning..." Rue said.

"It can't be...! Both the boy and the girl have countered against the power of the Book of Cosmos!" Maya said.

"Ha! That's what happens when you mess with Noel and Rue, hag!" Ken said.

"I-Impossible! They won...! They defeated the Book of Cosmos!" Maya said.

"Now you need to get lost!" Zuko said.

"We're taking that [relic]! Rue needs it." Knuckles said.

Just then Doll Master shoves Rue back.

"Watch yourself, Doll Master." Maya said.

"Yes, Your Highness. I assure you, I won't kill them both. Actually, the boy can live. This girl, however, could prove to be a threat to us with that mysterious weapon she's carrying. Therefore, she must be eliminated." Doll Master said as he walks to the two.

"I'm not giving up. It's not over..." Rue said.

"So, you intend to fight. Very unwise." Doll Master said. "Gizmo=Gia=Gias! To you born of dew, I command. Accept your destiny and seal your powers!" Doll Master chanted and Rue is now held still.

"R-Rue...!" Noel said.

"I...can't move..." Rue said.

"What have you done to him?" Morgiana asked.

"I have cast a special spell on him. It cannot be dispelled. Even his powers are useless." Doll Master explained.

"Let him go!" Noel yelled.

"I will not. You, Key child, must die!" Doll Master said.

"NO!" Prima Doll cried.

"So, this is the Prima Doll. Quite impressive. You might be proven useful." Doll Master said as he takes Prima Doll and holds him.

"Let me go!" Prima Doll said.

"The time has come. Prima Doll, open the seal to the [relic]." Doll Master said.

"No! I'll never listen to you!" Prima Doll said.

"What?" Doll Master said.

"I'd die than listen to you!" Prima Doll said and he looks at Noel and Rue. "Noel...Rue...thank you both. It was short, but I had fun. Don't die. Goodbye..." Prima Doll said.

"Prima Doll! What are you..." Aang stops talking as Prima Doll turns himself off.

"Prima...!" Noel cried.

"Worthless piece of junk! No matter, I'll eliminate the Key girl and take Rue." Doll Master said.

"No you won't!" Banjo said as he and the others stand to protect Noel and Rue.

"Fools. You have a death wish. Very well. You're threats as well. Prepare to perish." Doll Master said.

Just then Hexagon appears.

"What is that?!" Maya asked.

Someone jumps off and it's Mint.

"Mint...?" Rue asked.

"Belle...?" Noel asked.

"What are they doing here?" Espio asked.

"No time to talk! Belle, get Rue and Noel!" Mint said.

"Okay." Belle said as she has her Hexagon grab Rue, Noel, and her friends.

"You cannot escape!" Doll Master said.

"Says who?!" A voice asked and it's Duke and he delivers multi punches at Doll Master.

"C'mon, we're outta here!" Belle said but Duke falls over.

"MILADY!" Duke shouted.

"Stop jerking around, you fool!" Belle said.

"Those who dare to defy my lord must suffer." Psycho Master said.

"No one cares about your lord!" Ken said.

"If you're here to help, then get us out of here." Katara said.

"Yeah, yeah." Belle said as she has her Hexagon leave the lake ruins.

"Was that...? No. It couldn't have been..." Maya said.

"Your Highness, shall we pursue them?" Doll Master asked.

"No. We must secure the [relic]. I'll use the Book of Cosmos." Maya said as she uses the Book of Cosmos to create a tower.

Later on the group and Mint return to Carona and it's night time.

"We finally made it." Mint said.

"Okay, floozie. Start talkin'. What the hell's going on here?" Ken asked.

"You mean about Belle and Duke? I'll talk over at dinner. They're waiting for me at the tavern. Follow me there." Mint said as she goes to the tavern.

The group follow Mint to the tavern and they find Mint, Belle, and Duke.

'S'up, Rue and Noel?" Duke asked.

"I guess you fine. Good for you." Belle said.

"Okay, Mint, tell us what's going now." Katara said.

"Just take a seat and I'll explain everything." Mint said. "Where should I start...?" Mint asked.

"Hold on! I want to ask Rue and Noel something. We followed you and your friends to the lake ruins and you two were fighting. I gotta admit, I didn't think you two would be that tough. I'm curious. Why are you fighting so hard to get the [relic]?" Belle asked.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Rue said and he starts explaining to Belle and Duke about his past, his meeting with Claire, and how she died. "...So that's why I'm gonna get the [relic] and bring Claire back. It's my duty." Rue said.

"My friends and I aren't really interested in the [relic]. We just want to help Rue get it because we're friends." Noel said.

"Well, I'll be damned. That's quite a past you're carrying, Rue. You seem strong." Belle said.

"Man, I'm touched." Duke said.

"Yeah. You bastards should feel sorry after gettin' in our damn way all the time!" Ken said.

"You hear that, Mint? In fact, Mint's been doing nothing but trying to double-cross you." Belle said.

"I knew it! I knew I we couldn't trust you!" Zuko said.

"She even made a deal with us. She said if we give back the tiara, she'd share the [relic] with us. So, we gave back the tiara and decided to go along with it." Belle explained.

"We were laying low until Prima Doll was complete. Soon as we saw you guys and Prima Doll go to the lake ruins, we followed after you with the Hexagon." Duke said.

"I bet you didn't know we were there. We were waiting for that doll to break the seal." Belle said.

"After the seal us gone, the rest would be easy. We'd just take the [relic] and disappear." Duke said.

"Mint planned the whole thing." Belle said.

"You...I should kill you." Katara said.

"No. If we do that, we'd be no better than Mint is." Aang said.

"Well, floozy?" Ken asked.

"I just...wanted the [relic] so bad... Hey! You should be thanking me! If I didn't lead the way today, you'd be dead." Mint said.

"We'd still be alive WITHOUT your help!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah. Don't even change the subject." Belle said.

"What to do, Milday? That lady Maya is probably guarding the lake ruins." Duke said.

"I haven't thought about it yet. I'm too tired to think. Let's go back to our room and rest." Belle said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rue said.

The group leave the tavern and go to the grass field and they find Rod.

"Hey, you're back." Rod said. "I guess lotsa stuff happened at the lake ruins, huh?" Rod asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but there is huge tower by the lake. You can't even get to the lake with that tower blocking the way." Rod said.

"Not even Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega can help?" Rue asked.

"No. There was an invisible wall. There's some mighty powerful magic on those waters." Rod said.

"Well, that shouldn't mean we should quit now." Noel said.

"There should be a way to get to the lake ruins." Banjo said.

"How?" Kazooie asked.

"We'll think of something..." Noel said.

"That's the spirit. You shouldn't give up on what your purpose is. If you have something to pursue, then keep going! Don't ever stop until you reach what you're after. That's how I learned." Rod said.

"Thank you, Rod..." Noel said.

"Yeah." Rue said.

The group return to town and go to the inn to rest up.

The next day the group leave the inn and leave Carona and go to the lakeside where the tower Maya created stands.

"So that's the tower. It's blocking the entire lake." Espio said.

"Is there no way to get to the ruins now?" Alibaba asked.

"Prima..." Noel said.

In the tower Doll Master is talking to Maya.

"Prima Doll's actions were indeed unexpected. A mere tool petrifying itself to protect the [relic] was surprising." Doll Master said.

"This testifies to the danger of bringing the [relic] to this world." Maya said.

"Let me suggest this: Why not leave the [relic] in my custody?" Tora suggested.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked.

"Tora means we should unlock the seal to the [relic]. Why take the risk of it falling into the wrong hands? It would be safer in ours." Doll Master said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Our duty is to prevent the [relic] from coming to this world! We must never come in contact with Valen's [relic]. Do I make myself clear?" Maya asked.

"Let me tell you somethin', you bit..." Tora was cut off by Doll Master.

"Yes, Your Highness." Doll Master said.

"Excessive power only brings destruction. That mistake cannot be made." Maya said as she leaves.

"I don't give a damn if she approves or not! If we don't get that [relic], I'm screwed! This world needs to DIE!" Tora said.

"Do not fret. I expect the Key girl and Rue to come to the tower." Doll Master said.

"Then let me do somethin' that'll make 'em come here. Rajin, ready to do a task?" Tora asked and Rajin purrs in response.

Back outside the tower the group see something coming and it's Rajin.

"Rajin again!" Ken said taking out his guitar.

"Hold on. I think he has something." Aang said. and Rajin is carrying a piece of paper in his mouth.

"What's with the paper?" Banjo asked and Rajin gives the paper to Rue.

"What does it say?" Noel asked.

"'If you ever want to see Claire again, then come to the tower or else she will die.'" Rue read the paper and is shocked. "Claire is alive?!" Rue asked shocked.

"But how is that possible?" Espio asked.

"I don't know, but if she is truly alive, then I have to come in there." Rue said.

"Okay, Rue. We're with you." Noel said and the group enter the tower.

The group enter the tower and they climb up a spiral of stairs and later on they are now outside the tower and keep going but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group keep going and they arrive back inside the tower and they find a room with floating green pumpkins and so the group jump on the green pumpkins and keep going through the room and they go to a different room with a giant lift and the group get on the lift and it takes them upward but then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and attack the group with their swords but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Tackle while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles punches while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a flip kick while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara water whips while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Rue slashes with his sword and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and they arrive at an upper room and go up back to the outside of the tower and fight off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they return to the inside of the tower and they find more spiral stairs and so the group climb up the stairs while defeating Phantom Black Xetis in their way and they keep climbing up the spiral stairs until they reach back outside and they fight off more Black Xetis and Heartless and they go to a door leading them inside.

The group are now in a chamber and they find a woman in the chamber.

"Claire!" Rue said.

"So that's Claire..." Noel said.

"I can't believe it. I've missed you for so long. Let's go home." Rue said.

"I guess we don't need that [relic] after all." Ken said.

"Hahahahaha..." 'Claire' laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Rue asked.

"Rue, Rue, Rue. Just look at you, crying like a baby! 'Claire! Claire' It's too damn cute! Why would you think she'd laugh?" A voice said and it's Tora.

"Tora..." Noel said.

"Let Claire go!" Rue demanded.

"You stupid or somethin'? Hey, show 'im your true form, will ya?" Tora said and 'Claire' turns into a woman with light brown hair with a big bang and wearing a red dress.

"Viola. I am Mode Master. I knew you would come here, thinking you would see Claire again when she's still dead." The woman named Mode Master said.

"So this was a trick..." Espio said.

"Why would you do that?" Noel asked.

"I thought it'd be obvious: To lure you here. Rue must be gullible or just too damn stupid, like I said." Tora said.

"I have to admit. I'm very envious of Claire. To be very cherished of her that you'd risk your life for her. She must have been very special." Mode Master said.

"You whore!" Ken yelled.

"That wasn't very nice tricking Mister Rue!" Cream yelled.

"Whatever. Get outta here." Tora said as Mode Master disappears. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a reward to receive." Tora said as he disappears.

"How pitiful. You thought Claire was alive. You came her hoping she had actually came back to life. Your hope is shattered. Claire is dead." A voice said and it's Doll Master.

"DAMN YOU!" Rue shouted.

"Yes. I can feel your rage piercing into my bones. That's not enough. There is much greater power resting within you." Doll Master said.

"I don't care about that!" Rue yelled.

"Then I will help you bring it out. Do you remember THIS?" Doll Master unleashes what looks like a huge black hand.

"That hand...!" Rue said shocked.

"That's right. I KILLED Claire!" Doll Master said shocking everyone.

"You evil bastard!" Ken yelled.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Rue shouted as his hat is taken off.

"Your rage has awakened you, just like three years ago. You cannot defeat me. Not even the Key girl will help you." Doll Master said.

"I'll try!" Rue yelled said.

"R-Rue...! Wait!" Noel said.

Rue tries to slash at Doll Master with his sword but Doll Master swipes at Rue with his big hand and sends Rue to the ground and then grabs Rue.

"I told you. You cannot defeat me." Doll Master said.

"Rue!" Noel cried.

"Now for the final step." Doll Master said.

"Doll Master! What is going on?!" A voice demanded and it's Maya.

"Your Highness. I was about to call you from your chambers." Doll Master said.

"What is happening?!" Maya demanded.

"I'll tell you. You're no longer any use to me." Doll Master said. "Psycho Master, get the Book of Cosmos!" Doll Master commanded as Psycho Master appears and takes the Book of Cosmos.

"What are you doing?!" Maya demanded.

"Now, Rue. Show me your power!" Doll Master said.

"No!" Noel yelled as she tries to charge at Doll Master who swipes at Noel.

"I'll deal with you later, Key girl. Gizmo=Gia=Gias! To you born of dew, I command. Accept you're destiny and release your powers!" Doll Master chanted and Rue gets up and walks to the Book of Cosmos. "Yes! Now, destroy the Book of Cosmos!" Doll Master commanded and Rue uses a power to destroy the Book of Cosmos.

"My goodness! The Book of Cosmos is being destroyed!" Maya said.

"Rue...! No!" Noel said as she tries to stop Rue but then bright light shines.

The group are in what looks like a space area.

"Where are we...?" Rue asked.

"You tell us! You sent us here!" Ken said.

"It's the Book of Cosmos. The Book is a gateway to the cosmos. Right now, all of us are in space." Maya said.

"That can't be right..." Katara said.

"I must say, I am quite surprised. You all are associated with my sister, correct? I assumed you all were hopeless ruffians as well like her." Maya said.

"Your sister...?" Noel asked.

"I still can't believe it. The Book of Cosmos has been dismantled and it's an Aeon [relic]. Doll Master is a powerful magician, but he couldn't have destroyed it alone. It must have been dismantled by something else." Maya said and looks at Rue. "It was you, Rue. You have an incredible power within you." Maya said and notices Rue's stone on his forehead. "That stone on your forehead...it's no ordinary stone and holds tremendous powers." Maya said.

"I don't know anything about this stone. I don't who I am..." Rue said.

"Then allow me to explain the truth." A voice said and Doll Master arrives.

"You again!" Alibaba said.

"Why have you destroyed the Book of Cosmos?" Maya asked.

"So I could take Atenacius' powers with the help of Rue." Doll Master answered.

"No! Not Atenacius!" Maya said.

"Who's that?" Knuckles asked.

"He was a powerful Aeon who created the Book of Cosmos. Although he died like the other Aeons, he sealed his spirit in the Book." Maya explained. "What is the reason behind all this! Tell me at once!" Maya demanded.

"As you wish. The time has come to reveal who we are. You and I, Rue, we were brought to this world for one reason alone. Our fate was determined a long time ago." Doll Master said. "There was once a great Aeon. His powers rivaled with those of the gods themselves. This Aeon created a powerful [relic]. That [relic] embodies all forces in the universe. It is the purest form of crystal. Life, space, time, even logic and willpower are under the dominion of this [relic]. With the ability to control time and all of nature's creations, it is the ultimate power in this universe. That [relic] is called the Dewprism. Dewprism defines the heavens, the earth, time, and life. In essence, it is a microcosm of our universe. To inherit the Dewprism is to inherit the universe itself. Valen created the Dewprism in hopes of becoming a god, but the incalculable power of the [relic] brought about his downfall. The other Aeons were startled by Valen's creation and saw their peer as a major threat. Eventually, they became mad with fear and envy and attacked Valen. The Aeons showed no mercy and destroyed Valen." Doll Master explained.

"So this Valen died?" Aang asked.

"His body was destroyed...but not his spirit. Valen sealed himself in another dimension. He has even taken the Dewprism with him. Valen bides his time in an impregnable dimension. All the while, his enemies age and die." Doll Master said.

"Despite their godlike powers, the Aeons weren't immortal..." Noel said.

"Yes. With every passing moment, his enemies dwindle. Now they're all dead. And I have destroyed Valen's last enemy, Atenacius." Doll Master said.

"Will that mean Valen will be resurrected?" Maya asked.

"Not yet. Like I said, Valen sealed himself inside an impregnable dimension. It can't be destroyed from outside or inside and Valen can't remove the seal to escape. At this point, Valen and the Dewprism will be confined in the dimension forever. But now all of the Aeons are dead. Nothing can stop Valen's resurrection now. The time has finally come for the Dolls of Valen to fulfill their duty." Doll Master said.

"What are you saying?!" Rue demanded.

"You by now, do you not? Before sealing himself in his dimension, Valen created many dolls with special powers and hid them all over the world. They were created for the sole purpose of one day breaking the seal and resurrecting him. Rue, you are but one of Valen's creations. That stone on your forehead. It is a life stone, a fragment of the Dewprism. It holds powers beyond this world. That is what destroyed the Book of Cosmos. Valen remains locked in his dimension. You have the power to free him. You and your life stone. That is your duty. Our duty. We exist for Valen. Our duty is to bring him back into this world. We must now resurrect our sovereign. With the Dewprism, Valen will be invincible. He will become a god and reign over the universe." Doll Master explained.

"That can't be true. Rue can't be Valen's doll..." Noel said.

"What you're saying is a lie!" Zuko said.

"Hmph. Rue didn't tell you because he completely lost his memory, just like I have lost my powers." Doll Master said as he takes off his mask and reveals his face with a grey stone on his forehead. "You and I are the same, Rue. We are Dolls of Valen. You are my brother. You awoke five years ago. I awoke one hundred years ago. I have retained everything. I know of my duty as Valen's creation, but I am his failed creation. My life stone is dead. I cannot fulfill my duty alone." Doll Master said.

"So that's why you after me three years ago..." Rue said.

"Yes." Doll Master said.

"Why did you kill Claire?! You killed her for no reason!" Rue yeled.

"That was an accident. I had no intention of killing her. I didn't think she'd be frail." Doll Master said.

"You're such a bastard!" Ken yelled.

"I can't believe you." Banjo said.

"Not to worry. After Rue and I fulfill our duty together, I'll bring Claire back to life. We can use the Dewprism's power to resurrect her. That would solve everything. She's alive again and we can no longer be enemies." Doll Master said.

"That doesn't matter! I'll never forgive you! You think everything will be fine if you bring her back?! You're toying with her life!" Rue yelled.

"Like I told you, you're my brother, Rue. I have no intention of fighting you. Let us fulfill our duty together." Doll Master said.

"I'm not your brother! I'll never help you!" Rue yelled.

"So you have no intention of joining me. Very well. I shall fulfill our duty on my own." Doll Master said.

"I thought you said you don't have the power to do that." Morgiana said.

"I have absorbed Atenacius' powers. With his powers, I'll revive Prima Doll and make him remove the seal at the lake ruins and open the path to Valen's fortress where he rests." Doll Master said as he disappears.

The group are transported back the tower.

"What happened to Doll Master?" Noel asked.

"He's gone." Rue said.

"He must be at the lake ruins now. The only thing on that traitor's mind is Valen's [relic]...Dewprism. Doll Master cannot revive Valen. It will only lead to world destruction." Maya said.

"The Book of Cosmos is destroyed so that can't help..." Carmelita said.

"And Atenacius is gone so the Book has lost its powers. I'm helpless now..." Maya said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"Oh, no...! I think the seal is broken...!" Noel said.

"That's not good..." Rue said.

* * *

 **0_O. Well, that's a cliffhanger for a chapter end. I'm sorry for putting that there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Let me know what you think of this. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Rue figure out how to stop Doll Master from resurrecting Valen and find a way to go to his fortress. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.**


	31. Chapter 30: The Dewprism

Chapter 30: The Dewprism

At the lake ruins the sky changes from blue to red and the lake starts to get rough and the shaking occurs while lightning like rays appear in the center of the ruins and the lightning ray is creating what looks like a giant floating fortress in the sky.

Doll Master, Psycho Master, Trap Master, and Mode Master are at the lake ruins and watch the sky fortress created.

"It has arrived. The long awaited return of Valen and the Dewprism." Psycho Master said.

"Valen's fortress. I must go there at once." Doll Master said.

"It will be an honor to accompany you. Your hundred year wait if finally over." Psycho Master said and then turns to Trap Master and Mode Master. 'I trust you will take care of everything?" Psycho Master asked.

"Don't worry about it. We'll cover things down here." Trap Master said.

"My lord...I wish we could have accompanied you in the end..." Mode Master said.

"You both have served me well. I thank you both." Doll Master said.

"No. We owe everything to you, my lord. Our lives would have ended in meaningless battles without you. You granted us names. You have freed us from our dismal fate." Mode Master said.

"...Kirielle, I'm counting on you." Doll Master said.

"I hope to meet you again, my lord." Mode Master said.

"Narcius, take care of yourself." Doll Master said.

"Heh! I ain't gonna die!" Trap Master said.

"Of course. Karwyn, let's go." Doll Master said.

"Yes, my lord." Psycho Master said.

"Not so fast!" A voice called and Tora appears. "Don't forget about your service to the Fearmongers! Lord Nightmare and Rixla both need you to find that Keyhole." Tora said.

"I know, Tora. My own master comes first." Doll Master said.

"Whatever. Just don't fail." Tora said.

"Please fulfill your duty, Ruecian." Mode Master said.

"Farewell." Doll Master said.

Meanwhile Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Rue, and Maya go to Carona but Maya looks at the sky.

"My goodness! That fortress. It's brimming with evil..." Maya said.

"I have to go..." Rue said.

"R-Rue..." Noel said.

"I have to go there. Dewprism...it's the only way to save Claire." Rue said.

"You still insist on getting the Dewprism?! The power that could destroy the world?!" Maya asked shocked.

"I know it could, but I have to." Rue said.

"You sure about this?" Ken asked.

"When Doll Master used me to destroy the Book, I was nothing but a helpless puppet. I can't believe we're both Dolls of Valen and he's far more powerful than I am. I can't give up. I have to defeat him no matter what. He killed Claire. I won't stop until he's dead." Rue said.

"Rue...do you think revenge would help...?" Noel asked.

"I don't know, Noel. I don't know what to do or what to believe...I might end up destroying the world." Rue said.

"There has to be a way." Aang said.

"I'm still sure about one thing: When Claire was killed, I promised I'd bring her back. I might be a doll and my feelings aren't real, but the promise I made was real to me. That's how I know." Rue said. "I'm going to Valen's fortress. I'll find a way." Rue said as he looks at the sky and at the floating fortress.

"I'm still not so sure about this..." Maya said.

"Don't worry, Princess Maya. We'll help Rue any way we can. He's our friend after all." Noel said.

"I suppose I'll count on you. Just be careful." Maya said.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Knuckles said.

"How're we supposed to get up to that fortress?" Ken asked.

"We'll need an expert opinion." Espio said.

"Maybe we should ask Mel and see if she knows anything..." Noel said.

"Okay. Let's go talk to her." Rue said and the group go to Mel's atelier.

The group arrive at Mel's atelier and meet with Mel.

"Hello, everyone. I had a feeling you'd come." Mel said.

"Sorry to bother you again, Mel, but we need your help again..." Noel said.

"You want to know how to get to Valen's fortress, right?" Mel asked.

"How did you know?" Rue asked.

"How could I not know? You're so close to getting the Dewprism...to saving Claire." Mel said.

"Yes, but how can I..." Rue stops talking.

"You don't need to say anymore. I can tell you need a pair of wings to fly to Valen's fortress. The problem is you don't know where to get them. Rue, try to think." Mel said.

"..." Rue doesn't say anything.

"I suppose I'll say it. Rue, you have the ability to fly." Mel said.

"I do? Wait! That's right!" Rue said.

"You know something?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes. Go to Raging Mountain and find Wylaf. I'm sure he has some wings you can transform into." Mel said.

"Thank you, Mel." Rue said.

"But what about us?" Noel asked.

"Don't worry about that. I know you'll go with Rue to that fortress. Good luck, everyone." Mel said.

"Thank you, Mel." Noel said as the group leave Mel's atelier.

The group make their way to Raging Mountain to find Wylaf while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they arrive at a cave and go through but then something gets in the group's way and it's Trap Master.

"Whassup, punks?" Trap Master said.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked.

"What, you stupid or something? I'm here to kill you of course. What, you thought I'd let you sneak by and ride some washed-up dragon to Valen's fortress? I can read you like a comic book. So, ya gonna back down or fight?" Trap Master asked.

"Just please get out of our way. We don't want any pointless fighting. Rue is getting the Dewprism." Noel said.

"Can't let ya do that. I'm gonna go hard core on ya!" Trap Master said as he transports the group to a different area. "You're in my battlefield now! Roast in hell!" Trap Master said.

Trap Master jumps all over the area and sets up a square on the ground but the group avoid the square but it goes off and explodes but Rue slashes at Trap Master with his sword but Trap Master unleashes a giant spiked ball from above at Rue and Aang uses his Airbending to pull Rue out of the way and then throws air balls at Trap Master while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs at Trap Master who jumps away and sets up four squares on the ground but Katara throws water discs at Trap Master but Trap Master detonates the four squares and causes another explosion but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Trap Master unleashes two giant spiked balls from above and they drop but Grace uses Bite but Trap Master detonates another explosion on Grace who backs off but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Trap Master while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Trap Master jumps away and sets up more squares on the group but Espio throws four shurikens while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Trap Master detonates his squares and causes more explosions but Cream cures the group and unleashes Omochao Bomb but Trap Master slams on the ground and causes another explosion but Ken unleashes magic music waves to strike at Trap Master while Noel casts Fire but Trap Master unleashes three more giant spiked balls and they drop at the group but Noel slashes at Trap Master with Radiant Salvation while Rue delivers a wide slash with his sword and finish off Trap Master and are transported back at Raging Mountain.

"Dammit! What happened?! I'm Trap Master! I NEVER lose! This is bull! You're goin' down with me!" Trap Master said as he slams but nothing happens. "Forget it. I don't have that much power left for that kinda crap. I used it all up for that fight. I should've done it anyway, but I promised I wouldn't die in vain. Get outta here!" Trap Master said.

"Does that mean you're done?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah, but your battle ain't over. Mode Master's waiting for you." Trap Master said.

"I don't care. I'm not running." Rue said as he leaves and the group follows him leaving Trap Master behind.

"I can't believe I lost. This sucks..." Trap Master said.

The group are at the lava cave and go through it and they later arrive at a different cave and they see someone ahead and it's 'Claire'.

"Mode Master should be here too." Katara said.

"I see her." Rue said as he approaches 'Claire'. "You can't fool anyone, Mode Master. Show your real self." Rue said.

"I suppose I won't be able to fight like this." Mode Master said as she reverts to her original self. "This is your last chance, Rue. Submit to Doll Master. He's your brother." Mode Master said.

"I don't care if he's my brother! I'll never forgive him! Just like I won't forgive you for taunting me with Claire's image." Rue said.

"How pitiful. You and I have the same power, but we're on the opposite sides. I serve Doll Master and your defy him. We're just mirror images. Are you ready to fight your mirror image?" Mode Master asked as she turns herself into Rue. "Let's see who's better." Mode Master said.

"Bring it, ya copying whore!" Ken said.

Mode Master Rue slashes at the group with her copy sword but Rue slashes with his real sword and then delivers a wide slash but Mode Master transforms into Zuko and slashes with her copy broadswords and then delivers a flame kick but Katara water whips at Mode Master Zuko while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Mode Master transforms into Aang and unleashes whirlwinds at the group but Aang delivers air slashes at Mode Master Aang who jumps back and Mode Master transforms into Alibaba and slashes at the group with her copy knife but Alibaba clashes with his knife and delivers a roundhouse slash with his knife at Mode Master Alibaba while Morgiana delivers a powerful spin kick but Mode Master transforms into Carmelita and shoots her electric shots at the group with her copy shock pistol but Carmelita delivers a pistol whip and strikes at Mode Master Carmelita while Banjo and Kazooie roll at Mode Master Carmelita but Mode Master transforms into Knuckles and digs underground and rises to attack the group but Knuckles uses Uppercut to strike at Mode Master Knuckles while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers multi ninja kicks while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Mode Master transforms into Ken and bashes at the group with her copy guitar but Ken bashes with his guitar and throws magic music bombs and then casts Thunder to strike at Mode Master Ken while Grace tail whips at Mode Master Ken but Mode Master transforms into Noel and slashes at the group with her copy Keyblade but Noel triple slashes at Mode Master Noel with Radiant Salvation and then uses Strike Raid but Mode Master Noel slashes with her copy Keyblade but Noel uses Spin Slash while Rue delivers a wide slash and they finish off Mode Master who reverts back to her form.

"There is no substitute for the original, Mode Master." Noel said.

"It seems you have won this fight. I can no longer stop you from getting to Valen's fortress. You won't accomplish anything there. Psycho Master will stop you. You cannot even defeat Doll Master. You cannot stop him from achieving what he longs for." Mode Master said as she disappears.

"Come on. With both Trap Master and Mode Master out of the way, we can get to Wylaf now." Knuckles said.

"Yeah." Rue said.

The group hurry through Raging Mountain and they make their way to the very top of the mountain to find Wylaf and they see him lying on the top.

"WE MEET AGAIN." Wylaf said.

"Wylaf, we've come again to ask for your help." Rue said.

"I KNOW. YOU WISH TO GO TO VALEN'S FORTRESS. I SHALL HELP YOU." Wylaf said as he delivers a roar and gives Rue something.

"What did you do?" Noel asked.

"I HAVE GIVEN RUE MY POWER. HE MAY ONLY ASSUME MY FORM ONCE. GO NOW. SOAR TO VALEN'S FORTRESS." Wylaf said.

"Thank you. Um..." Rue stops talking.

"ARE YOU SHOCKED THAT I HELPED YOU SO EASILY? YOU SEEM TROUBLED. TELL ME." Wylaf said.

"Okay." Rue said and explains everything. "I've come this far because I thought it was my duty to save Claire, but Doll Master told me that I'm just a doll forged by Valen. He told me my real duty is to revive Valen." Rue said.

"YOU WILL JOIN DOLL MASTER AND ACCOMPLISH THIS?" Wylaf asked.

"No, but there is a chance it might happen. Doll Master has the power to control me. He did it once to make me destroy the Book of Cosmos. If I go to Valen's fortress, he'll might control me again and use me for his plan. I might destroy the world." Rue said.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOURSELF, RUE. I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU. MY JUDGEMENT HAS NOT CHANGED. I KNOW YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE WORLD. YOU HAVE STRENGTH FAR BEYOND YOUR IMAGINATION. YOUR STRENGTH COMES FROM YOUR WILL. NOT YOUR DUTY. IT IS YOUR WILL TO SAVE CLAIRE, NOT YOUR DUTY." Wylaf said.

"What?" Rue asked.

"His will...?" Noel asked.

"WHY DO YOU WISH TO SAVE CLAIRE? ARE YOU FOLLOWING SOMEONE'S ORDERS?" Wylaf asked.

"No." Rue answered.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR NEW FRIENDS WHO HAVE GONE THIS FAR WITH YOU? ARE THEY HELPING YOU TRY TO SAVE CLAIRE BECAUSE THEY'RE FOLLOWING SOMEONE'S ORDERS?" Wylaf asked.

"No. They're helping me because they're my friends." Rue answered.

"YES. AND YOUR WISH TO SAVE CLAIRE CAME FROM WITHIN YOU. IT IS YOUR SWORN PROMISE. YOUR WILL." Wylaf said.

"My will...?" Rue asked.

"FULFILLING DUTIES FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS IS IMPORTANT AT TIMES, BUT IF YOU BECOME BOUND BY YOUR DUTIES, YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A PUPPET. IF YOU WISH TO BREAK OUT OF YOUR DESTINY, FOLLOW YOUR WILL TO THE END. FORGET VALEN. FORGET WHAT DOLL MASTER TOLD YOU. YOU ARE YOUR OWN. NOW GO AND CARRY OUT YOUR WILL." Wylaf said.

"Ya know, that doesn't sound like you..." Ken said.

"INDEED. STRANGE. I SOUND LIKE A MORTAL." Wylaf said.

"Thank you, Wylaf ." Rue said.

"GOOD LUCK, ALL OF YOU." Wylaf said.

"Goodbye, Wylaf. Thank you for for your help and assuring Rue." Noel said as the group leave Raging Mountain.

The group return to Carona.

"What're we doing back here?" Ken asked.

"I think we need to see the doctor first." Rue said as he goes to Klaus' house.

The group find Klaus.

"Oh, hello, everyone. A lot has happened, huh?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah. I don't know where to begin." Rue said.

"There is no need for an explanation. I know you've been through a lot. That structure floating in the sky...that's where Valen's [relic] is?" Klaus asked.

"We believe so." Noel answered.

"I thought so. I've spent years looking for the [relic]. It's within our sight and to be honest, I'm scared to death. I'm not trained in the art of magic, but I can tell we're dealing with something very dangerous. I wouldn't know what to do with it if I got it. I'd be too frightened." Klaus said and turns to the group. "But not any of you. Rue, you know what to do with it. You have strength and moreover, you have faith." Klaus said.

"I don't know about that." Rue said.

"Trust me. I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes have changed so much. When I first met them, they were fierce and focused. You seemed too focused on one thing only, like nothing else in the world mattered. Not anymore. What I see now is doubt, anxiety, and a circle of emotions in your eyes. I think that's important, even if you're young. It shows that you're struggling and fighting and that what makes you stronger. Don't worry about anything. If you want the [relic], then get it. The choice is yours." Klaus said.

"We're going. Thank you, Doctor." Rue said.

"I knew you would. I also know you'll succeed." Klaus said.

"Rue, are you ready?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Rue said.

The group leave Klaus' house and then leave Carona and go to a hilltop.

"Valen's fortress. Everything is there. My past and my future..." Rue said.

"We're ready to go if you are." Alibaba said.

"Rue! Noel!" A voice called and they turn to see Elena. "I'm so glad I made it." Elena said.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked.

"I wanted to say something. I'm going make pumpkin pie tonight. I want you all to come." Elena said.

"Thank you, Elena. We'll be back." Noel said.

"Yeah. We promise." Rue said.

"Please be careful." Elena said.

"Wylaf...I'm borrowing your wings." Rue said as he transforms into a giant dragon that looks like Wylaf.

"Whoa!" Ken said shocked.

"Amazing!" Aang said.

"Impressive." Morgiana said.

"Everyone get on." Dragon Rue said and the group get on Dragon Rue's back.

"STOP!" A voice called and Mint arrives.

"Quick, Rue! Get us there!" Ken said.

"No! I'm coming too! I'm not letting you guys hog the Dewprism!" Mint said.

"You'd hog the Dewprism anyway!" Katara said.

"Well, I deserve it!" Mint said.

"No you don't! You just want it to take over the world! Rue has something very important for Dewprism!" Zuko said.

"I'm going!" Mint as she tries to get on but Ken casts Thunder on Mint and takes her down.

"Sorry, Mint, but this is Rue's battle and we're going to help him." Noel said.

"Goodbye, Elena." Dragon Rue said.

"Good luck." Elena said as Dragon Rue flies off into the sky.

Dragon Rue arrives at the floating fortress and lands there.

"There he is..." Noel said looking at something and it's Prima Doll who is lying on the ground.

Rue transforms back to his original form and the group run to Prima Doll.

"Prima..." Rue said.

"Noel. Rue." Prima Doll said.

"I'm glad you're okay." Banjo said.

"But you're feeling cold." Cream said.

"I think I'm running low on energy. I'm kinda sleepy... I'm sorry." Prima Doll said.

"For what?" Noel asked.

"I broke the seal at the lake ruins. I let Doll Master have his way. I didn't want to do it, but he said he'd destroy Carona if I didn't." Prima Doll said.

"That's not your fault." Aang said.

"Doll Master is responsible for this. We'll take care of him." Alibaba said.

"You should rest, Prima. We'll come back after we get the Dewprism." Katara said.

"We'll go back to town together when this is over." Rue said.

"Rue, you've changed. Before, you were passive and hesitant, but now you're all determined and strong. You look like you can do anything. I hope you beat up the bad guys." Prima Doll said as he turns back into the cube the group found at the underground ruins.

"Prima...stay here. We'll come back..." Noel said.

"C'mon. Let's find that bastard Doll Master and beat the crap outta him!" Ken said as the group enter the fortress.

The group make their way through the fortress but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep going through the fortress and go from floor to floor in the fortress and like the underground ruins and Gamul Forest the fortress seems to be like a maze and the group look lost but they figure out where to go and keep pushing forward to the right path of the fortress while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in the group's way and the group continue through the fortress and arrive at a different floor and keep going but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear to attack the group but the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and later on they find what looks like a lift and so the group get on the lift and they get transported somewhere.

The group are transported to an area with two torches and they are unlit and so Noel decides to cast Fire on the two torches to the light but nothing happens and so the group explore the are and find two more unlit torches and so Noel casts Fire again on the two unit torches and the group find any more unlit torches and they find two more torches and Noel casts Fire again and the group two more unlit torches and so Noel casts Fire again and all the unlit torches are lit and something in the area appears and so the group find another transporter and they get transported somewhere else.

The group are now transported to a different room of Valen's fortress and just then Psycho Master appears.

"Thank you all for coming." Psycho Master said bowing.

"Where is Doll Master?" Rue asked.

"My master has left for Valen's sanctum. You cannot follow him. I am ordered to stop anyone from ever getting closer." Psycho Master said.

"I don't care if you are. I'll fight anything that stands in my way." Rue said.

"That will include you if you don't get out of our way." Knuckles said.

"I will not stand aside. I will guard my master to the very end." Psycho Master said as he creates a walled barrier around himself and the group. "You will not advance or escape. I shall use my powers to destroy you." Psycho Master said.

"That's your duty then?" Espio asked.

"Yes. I am repaying my debt as well. I owe everything to Doll Master. I do nothing but repay him. His wishes are my wishes. I serve to the end. That is my destiny. You, Rue, are Doll Master's brother. I shall exert myself to the utmost. Behold my greatest power." Psycho Master said as he opens his eyes. "Prepare to die." Psycho Master said.

Psycho Master teleports himself and then reappears behind the group and unleashes a shock wave but the group dodge the shock wave and Rue tries to slash with his sword but Psycho Master disappears and then reappears and lifts Rue with telekinesis and tosses Rue to the walled barrier but Cream heals Rue and then sends Cheese to attack while Espio throws five shurikens but Psycho Master teleports again and then reappears and unleashes another shock wave but Knuckles delivers a headbutt and strikes at Psycho Master who tosses Knuckles aside but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Psycho Master while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick but Psycho Master teleports away and then unleashes a powerful shock wave at the two but Banjo has Kazooie charge at Psycho Master while Grace tail whips but Psycho Master tosses them aside but Carmelita shoots five electric shots from her shock pistol at Psycho Master but Psycho Master teleports away again and unleashes another shock wave but Aang and Katara bend water and send a stream of water at Psycho Master while Zuko delivers a flame kick but Psycho Master unleashes more shock waves at the three but Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Gravity but Psycho Master lifts Ken and tosses him to the walled barrier but Noel casts Cure on Ken and then slashes at Psycho Master with Radiant Salvation but Psycho Master teleports himself away and then reappears and tries to toss Noel away but Noel casts Thunder while Rue slashes with his sword and they finish off Psycho Master.

"Impossible..." Psycho Master said kneeling down.

"Get out of our way." Rue said.

"Very well. I cannot stop you with my powers. But you are still no match for Doll Master. He will destroy you." Psycho Master said as he teleports away.

"Let's hurry. We have to find Doll Master and the Dewprism." Carmelita said.

"She's right. Let's go, Rue." Noel said.

"Yeah." Rue said as the group leave the room.

In a room that looks like a giant hallway Doll Master is near the exit of the hallway.

"At last, the final seal has been broken. I shall now resurrect Valen beyond this gate. I shall finally fulfill my duty." Doll Master said.

"Doll Master!" A voice called and Doll Master sees the group arriving.

"Rue. The Key child. You have defeated Psycho Master. You never cease to amaze me." Doll Master said.

"You won't be amazed for long after we kick your as..." Ken was cut off by Doll Master.

"You must accept the truth. You cannot defeat me. Rue, you and I are the same. Our sole purpose is to resurrect Valen. We were born to fulfill this duty. You cannot deny it. Fate has reunited us again. Valen and his Dewprism lie beyond this gate. Let us go there together." Doll Master said.

"No. That's not my destiny. I don't care if I'm Valen's doll. I've come here for Claire. Not Valen. Saving Claire is my destiny." Rue said.

"As I have said, killing her was an accident. I know what you want. Come with me." Doll Master said.

"No. Even Claire does come back, I'll never forgive you. I'll defeat you and get Claire back myself." Rue said.

"So be it. I shall end this then! Rest assured, I will not use the spell to seal your powers. Rather, I will destroy you and your friends with this!" Doll Master said as he unleashes his giant hand. "This is how it started and now it will how it ends. I'll you the same way I killed Claire. And for the sake of the Fearmongers, I shall destroy the Key girl and her wretched friends." Doll Master said as he attacks the group.

Doll Master grows wings on his back and flies in the air and swoops down at the group to strike with his big hand but Rue aerial slashes with his sword and manages to bring Doll Master down but Doll Master charges at Rue and grabs Rue and electrocutes him but Katara uses her Waterbending to heal Rue and then throws ice needles at Doll Master who unleashes light orbs from the ground to get the group but Aang delivers air slashes while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but Doll Master swipes at the two with his big hand but Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a powerful spin kick while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Doll Master flies in the air and swoops down at the group again but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Doll Master slams his big hand on the ground and causes a shaking but Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks but Doll Master unleashes light orbs from the ground to lift the group but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Doll Master charges at the group and delivers a powerful punch with his big hand but Grace uses Tackle while Ken throws magic music bombs but Doll Master flies in the air again and fires magic shots but Noel casts Gravity and brings Doll Master down and then Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation.

Doll Master retaliates with grabbing Noel and electrocutes her but Rue transforms into a Dark Knight Black Xeti and swings his sword at Doll Master making him stumble back but Doll Master slams his big hand on the group and causes a shaking but Morgiana delivers a leaping kick at Doll Master while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Doll Master swipes with his big hand at the group but Alibaba uses Amon's fire and strikes at Doll Master while Espio slashes with his shuriken but Doll Master flies in the air and shoots magic shots at the group but Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Earth but Doll Master swipes at Ken with his big hand but Knuckles uses Drill Punch and knocks Doll Master back but Doll Master charges at Knuckles and delivers a powerful punch of his own but Grace uses Bite while Aang creates a tornado and lifts Doll Master but Doll Master unleashes light orbs from the ground to lift the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike at Doll Master but Doll Master delivers a telekinetic shove to push the group back but Katara sends a stream of water while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Doll Master slams his big hand on the ground again and delivers a shock wave but Noel uses Edge Slash to strike at Doll Master who retaliates with his swipe with his big hand.

The group avoid his big hand swipe and Ken bashes at Doll Master with his guitar and then casts Blizzard but Doll Master unleashes magic pillars from the ground to send the group upward but the group recover and Banjo has Kazooie charge while Aang unleashes whirlwinds but Doll Master fires magic shots at the group and then charges at them for another big punch but Katara uses Freeze allowing Knuckles to use Uppercut while Morgiana delivers a flip kick while Grace tail whips but Doll Master creates dark orbs and they appear above the group and rain down on them but the group avoid the dark orbs and Alibaba performs a somersault slash with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then delivers a flame kick but Doll Master swipes with his big hand but Carmelita pistol whips while Espio delivers palm strikes but Doll Master flies in the air and rains down more dark orbs at the group but Cream unleashes Aero to protect everyone and then sends Cheese to attack while Rue transforms into a Vampirebat Black Xeti and delivers a sonic scream and sends Doll Master down but Doll Master charges at Rue to deliver another punch but Noel delivers a slash with Radiant Salvation but Doll Master garbs Noel's Keyblade but Noel frees herself and delivers a diagonal slash to strike at Doll Master who stumbles back but unleashes more magic pillars from below the group and send them in the air again.

The group recover from Doll Master's magic pillar attacks but Doll Master flies in the air and fires a magic beam at the group who dodge but Cream flies in the air and sends Cheese to attack Doll Master who swipes at her with his big hand but Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Carmelita fires four electric shots from her shock pistol but Doll Master slams his big hand on the ground three times this time and unleashes shock waves but Ken casts Fire and then casts Earth while Rue slashes with his sword but Doll Master shoves them back with telekinetic force but Aang throws air balls while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a spin punch but Doll Master fires magic shots but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Grace uses Growl but Doll Master swipes with his big hand again at the group but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Doll Master flies in then and then delivers a big hand slam on the ground and creates a massive shaking but Banjo and Kazooie roll at Doll Master while Katara water whips but Doll Master rains down more dark orbs at the group but Noel uses Strike Raid and strikes at Doll Master but Doll Master grabs Noel and electrocutes her and tosses her away but she recovers but Doll Master swipes at the group wit his big hand and then shoots magic shots at the group but Rue slashes with his sword followed by a wide slash while Zuko unleashes two jets of fire while Katara throws water discs while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Morgiana delivers a spin kick while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Carmelita pistol whips while Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Espio throws four shurikens while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash and the group finish off Doll Master.

"This is nothing. I cannot lose. My duty must be fulfilled." Doll Master said.

"It's over. You can't beat Rue or us." Noel said.

"Nonsense! I'll fight until I win! I must fulfill my duty!" Doll Master said.

"As long as you're tied to your duty, you can't defeat us." Rue said.

"You and your men fight because you believe it's your duty. Rue doesn't." Katara said.

"What do you mean Rue does not believe his duty? At the Book of Cosmos, Rue told me saving Claire was his duty." Doll Master said.

"That's what I used to believe. Not anymore. It's not a duty. I'm saving Claire because someone told me to. It's my will. It's the will that comes from my heart." Rue said.

"You see, Doll Master, Rue is not tied to his duty anymore. As long as Rue has his will, he will go on, no matter what he faces." Espio said.

"You believe you and Rue are Valen's servants. He doesn't. It doesn't matter if Rue was created or not. He'll live on his will. Not Valen's." Noel said.

"Rue's will...I fight to fulfill my duty. Rue fights by his will and he won with your help. I've sacrificed everything for Valen. My will, my name...I believed it was the right thing to do. Perhaps killing Claire and joining forces with the Fearmongers led to my demise... The death of Claire sparked in Rue's will. If my life stone worked, I wouldn't have to come after you three years ago. If Claire wasn't killed, your will would have remained dormant. If I could have broken the seal, we wouldn't have met. I am nothing more than a failed creation. How I wish I wasn't born." Doll Master said as he collapses on the ground.

"Man, what a bastard..." Ken said.

"I sort of feel sorry for Doll Master." Aang said.

"Well, we can't just stand here now. Let's go find Dewprism." Knuckles said and the group go to the gate.

"Claire, I'm almost there..." Rue said.

The group are now in a sanctum and they see an altar that is holding a sphere containing three triangles.

"This must be the Dewprism..." Noel said.

"At last, my son arrives." A voice said and the altar reveals a man wearing a white and purple robe.

"That's Valen?" Rue asked.

"Yes. The greatest Aeon of all time. I grant you the honor of my presence." The man named Valen said. "Rue, you have overcome many trials to return here. I commend your undying loyalty." Valen said.

"This doesn't make sense. I thought Doll Master said you were trapped in another dimension." Zuko said.

"I was resurrected when the seal at the lake ruins was broken, but my resurrection is not complete. Behold..." Valen disappears but then reappears. "You see, there is no body. It is no more. My spirit only remains. I have awaited you for that reason, Rue. You have done your duty well." Valen said.

"I don't care about my duty. I just want Claire back." Rue said.

"Please, Valen. This is why Rue is here. Please bring Claire back to life." Noel said.

"Her spirit rests here." Rue said pointing at his hat.

"That is all? Very well. I shall grant you your wish. I cannot use the Dewprism without a physical body. I need your help in resurrecting her." Valen said.

"Of course, but what do I do?" Rue asked.

"The life stone on your forehead is a fragment of the Dewprism. Pray, my son. Your noble wish will awaken the Dewprism. You have the power to control the greates Aeon[relic]." Valen said.

"Okay." Rue said as he deeply thinks.

"Pray with your all. The Dewprism will answer your wish." Valen said.

The spirit of Claire leaves Rue's forehead and it goes into the Dewprism and then the Dewprism brings forth a dormant woman.

"Claire!" Rue said.

"That's her, huh?" Kazooie asked.

"Who knew that actually can that?" Alibaba asked.

"I can't believe it. I thought I'd never see her again..." Rue said.

"Magnificent. The Dewprism has unified the forces of nature to create a new life. The body is composed of the purest elements. It's perfect." Valen said.

"Um, not to ruin your happy moment, Rue, but where the hell's Valen?" Ken asked.

"At last, my spirit has found a new home." A voice said.

Just then Claire opens her eyes and then her body levitates.

"Claire?! What's going on?" Rue asked.

"My time has come! Resurrection at last!" 'Claire' said.

"Oh, no...I think that's Valen!" Noel said.

"He must have taken Claire's body and is using it for himself!" Aang said.

"Yes. This is my body now. Rejoice, my son. The Dewprism has answered your prayers. In resurrecting this woman, you have saved me. You have fulfilled your true duty." Valen said.

"True duty?" Rue asked.

"Yes. Resurrecting me was not only your duty. Dewprism is the essence of life and force. One cannot use it without a physical body. For me to rule the heavens and the earth, I needed a new body to use the Dewprism. I created you for that reason: To break the seal and provide me a new body. That was your true duty: To restore my physical life." Valen said.

"Why Claire?! Why couldn't you use my body?" Rue asked.

"Take caution in your tone, my son. I expect gratitude and nothing less for granting you your pathetic wish." Valen said.

"Bastard!" Ken said.

"My spirit and this body make a perfect match. I shall now rejoin with Dewprism." Valen said.

"Get out of Claire!" Rue demanded.

"You evil...! Rue came here for Claire! He did not come here for you to use his friend's body like a puppet!" Noel said.

"How dare you even speak to me, insolent child! I am Rue's creator. You have no right to decide what he does! His existence is to serve me." Valen said.

"No! My will brought me here!" Rue said.

"Silence! This is your final warning! You are my slave and nothing else." Valen said.

"Rue is not your slave!" Morgiana said.

"Enough! I tolerate you no longer! Die along with your pathetic friends!" Valen said.

"I don't think so..." Noel said as she unleashes a light ray from Radiant Salvation at Claire's body.

"You miserable..." Valen was cut off by something. "What?! My spirit departs?!" Valen's spirit is now out Claire's body.

"How did that happen?" Carmelita asked.

"Blast! A human body cannot sustain my spirit! I need a doll's body. I shall release this body and take yours." Valen said

"What?! No!" Cream said.

"You can't just take Rue's body for yourself!" Banjo said.

"He is my slave. He cannot defy me. Gizmo=Gia=Gias! To you born of dew, I command. Accept your destiny and release your powers!" Valen chanted.

"No, that spell..." Noel said and Rue is trapped in a barrier.

"What the hell?!" Ken asked.

"This is a doll-binding spell. Not even your will can break it. This is for defying me. You, Rue, will be my tool until the very end." Valen said.

"Rue, no!" Noel said.

"Gizmo=Gia=Gias! To you born of dew, I command. Accept your destiny and...release your powers!" A voice chanted.

"Huh?" Noel asked and the group see Doll Master chanting the spell.

"Doll Master?!" Katara asked shocked.

"Ruecian! How dare you defy me as well!" Valen said.

"What are you doing? Is that all you have?" Doll Master asked.

"It is useless. He'll never break my spell." Valen said.

"Show him your true powers! Rue, you have the power to beat him. What happened to your will? You said your will can overcome anything." Doll Master said.

"You useless...DIE!" Valen yelled as he unleashes a magic attack and strikes Doll Master.

Just then Rue is freed from the barrier and strikes at Valen.

"What?! How can a doll...?!" Valen stops talking. "No! My spirit is breaking down! I am fading away! Never! I will vanish to a mere doll or lesser beings! Alas, I have no choice. I must assume a new form. My Dewprism will grant me a new form. The Dewprism is the light of the world. With the power of the Dewprism, I shall become the light of the world. I shall become one with the Dewprism." Valen said as he goes to the Dewprism.

"This is not good..." Espio said.

"Doll Master...!" Noel said as she runs to Doll Master sand tries to cast Cure.

"Don't bother, Key girl. I might as well accept my fate. Rue has done it. His will broken even Valen's spell. His will freed us from this cursed fate." Doll Master said.

"Doll Master, why? Why did you help me?" Rue asked.

"Because you're my brother..." Doll Master answered and turns to Noel. "I seem to have misjudged you, Key girl. You are not a threat, but a bringer of hope to hearts everywhere. I know you can help Rue stop Valen. I know you can even defeat the Fearmongers. Please, save this world..." Doll Master said as he starts to fade. "Farewell..." Doll Master said as he fades completely.

"...Brother." Rue said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"I shall be reborn! I shall become the light of the world! I shall become a god!" Valen said.

"That can't happen!" Alibaba said.

"Rue...let's finish this..." Noel said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Rue said as the Dewprism transports the group.

* * *

 **Okay. Really long chapter. And cliffhanger! You guys thought this was a conclusion? I wish. Next one will be the conclusion. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Rue fight against Valen and try to stop him from becoming a god. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye for now.**


	32. Chapter 31: Rue's Reunion

Chapter 31: Rue's Reunion

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Rue are transported to what looks like a round arena and they see what looks like a giant flying creature.

"Is that Valen?" Aang asked.

"I'm sure it is. We have to stop him..." Noel said.

"I agree. Let's end this." Rue said.

Valen's new form attempts to reel the group in and sends out shock waves to strike at the group but they avoid the shock waves and Rue strikes with his sword but Valen transforms into a four legged creature and pounces at the group but they dodge the pouncing but Valen charges at them but Banjo has Kazooie charge back while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Valen transforms into a winged creature and fires shots from his talons but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick but Valen transforms into a four armed creature and shoots homing shots at the group but Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio throws four shurikens but Valen turns back into the four legged creature and pounces at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Aang unleashes four rocks and throws them but Valen transforms back into the winged creature and grabs Aang but Zuko delivers a flame kick to strike at Valen while Katara throws ice needles but Valen transforms back into the four legged creature and charges at the group but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Thunder but Valen transforms back into the floating creature and shoots spread shots but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard to strike at Valen but Valen transforms back into the four armed creature and fires homing shots at the group.

The group dodge the homing shots and Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Valen transforms back into the four legged creature and pounces at the group and keeps pouncing at the group but Morgiana delivers a leap strong kick to strike at Valen while Grace tail whips but Valen transforms back into the winged creature and shoots shots at the group who dodge and Rue slashes with his sword while Ken shoots magic music notes but Valen grabs Ken but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash but Valen transforms back into the four armed creature and shoots homing shots but Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers multi ninja kicks while Carmelita pistol whips but Valen transforms back into the floating creature and shoots spread shots at the group and then tries to reel them int and unleashes shock waves but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Katara throws water balls but Valen transforms back into the winged creature and tries to grab the group but Knuckles uses Uppercut while Aang unleashes whirlwinds but Valen transforms back into the four armed creature and shoots homing shots at the group but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Valen transforms back into the four legged creature and pounces at the group and then attempts to charge at the group.

The group avoid Valen's charging but Valen keeps charging at the group but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Valen transforms back into the winged creature and tries to grab Noel but Rue aerial slashes with his sword but Valen transforms back into the four armed creature and shoots homing shots at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Valen but Valen transforms back into the floating creature and shoots spread shots at the group who dodge but Valen attempts to reel them in and unleashes shock waves but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Banjo has Kazooie to triple peck but Valen but Valen transforms back into the four legged creature and pounces at the group again but Katara water whips Valen while Cream and Cheese spin together and they strike at Valen but Valen transforms back into the winged creature and shoots shots at the group but Grace uses Bite while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then unleashes two jets of fire but Valen transforms back into the four armed creature and shoots homing shots but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Espio delivers ninja palm strikes but Valen transforms back into the four legged creature and charges at the group but Knuckles double punches and the delivers a headbutt while Aang creates a tornado but Valen transforms back into the four armed creature and shoots homing shots but they dodge but Valen keeps shooting homing shot at the group who attempt to strike.

Valen avoids the group's attacks and then keeps shooting homing shots but Cream unleashes Aero on the group for protection and then sends Cheese to attack but Valen keeps shooting homing shots but Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Valen transforms back into the winged creature and tries to grab the group but they escaped from being grabbed but Valen shoots shots at the group but Grace uses Growl while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Valen transforms back into the four legged creature and pounces at the group but Aang unleashes an earthquake while Banjo and Kazooie roll at Valen but Valen transforms back into the floating creature and reels in the group in while shooting spread shots but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Valen transforms back into the winged creature and shoots shots but Morgiana delivers punches and then delivers a flip kick while Katara throws water discs but Valen transforms back into the four armed creature and shoots homing shots at the group but Espio throws four shurikens while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Valen transforms back into the floating creature and reels the group in and then unleashes shock waves but Rue slashes with his sword while Noel uses Spin Slash and then casts Gravity but Valen transforms back into the four armed creature and shoots homing shots but Rue aerial slashes with his sword while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Katara throws ice daggers while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Morgiana delivers a spin kick while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Carmelita pistol whips while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then multi ninja kicks while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken throws magic music bombs while Noel aerial slashes with Radianr Salvation and then uses Strike Raid and the group finish off Valen who is no exploding.

"NOOOOOOO!" Valen shouted as the Dewprism leaves Valen.

"Dewprism?!" Rue asked.

"It's over, Valen..." Noel said.

"Dewprism is my light! My everything! No one shall have it! No one! It's coming with me to my dimension! With the Dewprism, I am immortal! I shall fulfill my destiny!" Valen said.

The group are transported back to Valen's sanctum.

"Claire!" Rue said.

"She's still here." Alibaba said.

"Claire! Wake up! I guess I failed again..." Rue said but then he hears something. "She's alive! She's breathing!" Rue said.

"I guess she's just unconscious." Katara said.

"That means the Dewprism really worked!" Rue said.

"That's great, Rue." Knuckles said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"Now what the hell's goin' on?!" Ken asked.

"I think the fortress is collapsing..." Banjo said.

"We should get out of here." Espio said.

"Right. I'll take Claire with us." Rue said.

"Sounds good. Now hurry." Zuko said.

The group start to escape from Valen's fortress and return to the room where they fought Psycho Master but then Heartless appear.

"Get out of our way!" Kazooie said.

"Mint to the rescue!" Mint said as she appears and defeats the Heartless.

"Not you again... Hold on, how the hell did you get here?! We ABANDONED you!" Ken said.

"I'm guessing that's Claire? So, Rue, you used the Dewprism and got your wish?" Mint asked.

"And what if he did?" Katara asked.

"That means the Dewprism WORKS!" Mint cheered.

"She's going ask for what I think she's gonna ask..." Alibaba said.

"Let me use the Dewprism now! The time has come for world domination!" Mint said.

"Um, Miss Mint. The Dewprism is gone now..." Cream said and Mint is shocked.

"WHAT?! How is it gone?!" Mint demanded.

"It disappeared after we defeated Valen." Noel answered.

"No...NO! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Mint demanded.

"Hey, stop sulking like a little whiny bi..." Ken was cut off by another shaking.

"We need to hurry and go. Forget about the Dewprism, Mint." Rue said.

"How can I forget about it?! I never got a chance to use it!" Mint said.

"Shut up and come on!" Carmelita said.

The group continue to leave Valen's fortress and they get near the transport exit but as Mint gets there first the shaking causes rocks to fall between the group and Mint.

"No!" Mint said as she leaves and finds Rod. "Rod, we have a problem!" Mint said.

"What is it? Where're Noel and Rue? What's up with this place?" Rod asked.

"They're still inside. A bunch of boulders came down and trapped them. We have to get them out of here! Crash them with your ship!" Mint said.

"I can't get through that puny gate." Rod said.

"Then blow them up with your cannons!" Mint said.

"Are you blind? My baby has no cannons!" Rod said and the shaking gets worse. "We have to go!" Rod said.

"I'm not going! I'm not leaving them!" Mint said.

"There's no time to argue! Let's go!" Rod said as he grabs Mint and gets on the Pulsar-Inferno Typhoon Omega. "Noel, Rue, sorry." Rod said as he takes off with Mint.

The group are still trapped behind the boulders.

"Ken and I can cast Earth on the boulders and go, Claire..." Noel stops talking.

"Just do it and go." Rue said.

"No! We're NOT leaving you and Claire behind!" Knuckles said.

"Please. Noel, you still have your own journey. I've came here for Claire. If I have to die along with Claire, then so be it." Rue said.

"Rue..." Noel stops talking.

Just then Psycho Master appears.

"The hell?!" Ken asked.

"Why are you here?" Morgiana asked.

Psycho Master unleashes something and the group are being transported out of the fortress.

"Farewell, my lord...Ruecian..." Psycho Master said.

The fortress of Valen starts to explode and is no longer in the sky.

Later on the group are back in the inn and they look around.

"I see you're all okay now." A voice said and the group see Mel.

"M-Mel...!" Noel said.

"It's good to know you're all doing fine. You have been out for the past three days." Mel said.

"Three freakin' days?! Ya kiddin'?!" Ken asked shocked.

"Valen's fortress was destroyed three days ago. You all were unconscious over by the lakeside and Elena found you thee. She came to my atelier and I started treating you." Mel said.

"Thank you..." Noel said.

"What happened to Claire?" Rue asked.

"Don't worry. Claire was found at the lakeside too. She's alive, but is still unconscious." Mel said.

"Did you try anything?" Rue asked.

"I've tried a lot of different treatments, but nothing. She may never wake." Mel answered.

"But where is she?" Cream asked.

"She's resting at Klaus' house." Mel answered.

"Well, she's still alive. That's what matters." Rue said.

"Well, I'll be on my way. My job is done here. You'll be fine." Mel said.

"Thank you, Mel." Rue said.

"Bye, everyone." Mel said as she leaves.

"Now what do we do?" Aang asked.

"I guess we should look around town." Katara said.

The group leave the inn and go to Klaus' house and find Klaus.

"Welcome back, everyone. I hope you're alright." Klaus said.

"Noel and Rue are here?!" A voice asked excited and Prima Doll comes running to the group.

"Prima. You're back to normal." Noel said.

"Yeah. Fancy Mel used her magic to fix me. I'm so happy to see you." Prima Doll said.

"I assume you're here to see Claire?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. Is she okay?" Rue asked.

"She's fine, but she's still sleeping." Klaus answered.

"Can I see her?" Rue asked.

"It's best you don't." Klaus said.

"Not right now anyway." Prima Doll said.

"Don't worry. Mira and Elena are taking care of her." Klaus said.

"Hey! Guess what? I have a family now!" Prima Doll said.

"Huh? You do?" Alibaba asked.

"We decided to welcome Prima Doll into the family. Elena is happy. She always wanted a brother." Klaus said.

"I won't be alone anymore!" Prima Doll said.

"I'm happy for you, Prima..." Noel said.

"Me too." Rue said.

"Claire will be fine. Just wait a little longer and get some fresh air?" Klaus said.

"Okay." Rue said.

The group go back outside and explore around Carona but just then Noel's Keyblade starts to react to something.

"My...Keyblade..." Noel said.

"What's going on with it?" Banjo asked.

"I don't know. I think it's leading me to the lakeside..." Noel said.

"Well, let's go see." Katara said.

The group go to the lakeside and they don't see Maya's tower anymore but they see the lake ruins still in the middle of the lake.

"Why did your Keyblade lead us here?" Ken asked.

"I don't know..." Noel said but then the lake ruins start to glow and in the lake ruins reveals to be the Keyhole and Noel's Keyblade points up into the air and unleashes a light beam and it goes into the Keyhole in the lake ruins and the Keyhole is now sealed and Carona is safe from the darkness.

"What happened?" Rue asked.

"I think my Keyblade just locked another Keyhole..." Noel answered.

"That's good. That means the Black Xetis and the Heartless won't be here anymore." Espio said.

"Let's go back. I don't think there's anything left to do." Zuko said.

The group return to Carona.

"Hey!" A voice called and the group see Mint running to the group. "About time you got up. I thought you were already dead." Mint said.

"You were...worried about us?" Noel asked.

"Please. I wasn't worried about any of you one bit." Mint said.

"Oh, thanks. The feeling's mutual, floozy!" Ken said.

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm leaving." Mint said.

"Where are you going?" Knuckles asked.

"Back home. Maya's going back, so I guess I gotta too. I haven't been back since two years. After I kick back and relax a little, I'm going back to [relic] hunting. I'm gonna find a powerful [relic] that's better than Dewprism. THE WORLD WILL BE MINE!" Mint said as she laughs.

"Not that again..." Alibaba said.

"She's crazy." Zuko said.

"You guys are gonna help me." Mint said.

"Why should we?" Kazooie asked.

"Because you owe me. Rue got Claire back with the Dewprism and I got nothing." Mint said.

"Oh, boo-hoo for you!" Ken said.

"I worked hard and you got the reward!" Mint said.

"Hey, Rue worked even harder." Alibaba said.

"If I find out anything about a [relic], I'm contacting you. See you." Mint said as she leaves.

"She's bossy to the end." Rue said.

The group explore around the town and then they arrive at the tavern and they find Belle and Duke.

"Look who's here?" Duke said.

"So, you got what you wanted, huh? Good for you. Now that we know you're okay, I guess we'll be leaving." Belle said.

"Why's that?" Aang asked.

"Because now that Valen's [relic] is gone, there's no point being here. We'll find our treasure somewhere else." Belle answered.

"Kills me without having to settle my score with you two." Duke said to Noel and Rue. "I guess we'll settle it sometime. You're both my rivals forever. I'll beat you both. I promise you." Duke said.

"How determined. I'll wait for you. Don't take too long." Belle said.

"I'll wait another day." Duke said.

"Whatever works for you, wimp." Belle said.

"Um, I know you were against us, but thank you..." Noel said.

"No need to thank us. It was actually pretty fun. C'mon, Duke. We're outta here." Belle said.

"Yes, Milady." Duke said.

"Take care." Rue said.

"Yeah. See ya some other time." Belle said.

The group leave the tavern and they go to the grass field where they find Rod.

"Good to see you're all okay." Rod said.

"Hello, Rod." Noel said.

"If you're looking for a fight, I don't have time. I have a lot of work to do. My baby needs lots of fixing. I got ways to go." Rod said.

"So you're leaving?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah. Rod the Blade Star can't stay in one place for too long." Rod said.

"Well, good luck, Rod and thank you for all your help." Noel said.

"Hey, it's nothing. I think we'll bump into each other again. We'll meet again because we have heart! I'll be able to find you just by seeking your heart." Rod said.

"That's cool. Well, see ya, Rod." Ken said.

The group leave the grassy field and they return to town.

"I wonder if we can see Claire now?" Rue asked.

"Let's go ask." Noel said.

The group return to Klaus' house and they find Klaus and Mira.

"Is it okay for me to see Claire now?" Rue asked.

"I'm sorry. Can you wait a little longer?" Mira asked.

"Okay. We'll be back." Rue said.

The group are back outside.

"I'm sure there is a reason why you can't see Claire yet..." Noel said.

"I know, but it's been so long. I want to at least talk to her again..." Rue said.

"Rue!" A voice called and the group turn to see Mira, Elena, and Claire who is now conscious.

"I thought she was unconscious." Rue said.

"She woke up before you guys did." Prima Doll said.

"We're sorry. We wanted to tell you, but Claire told us to wait." Elena said.

"Why?" Rue asked.

"Because...I got scared. It has been three years and I wasn't ready to see you yet." Claire answered.

"Oh..." Rue said.

"Girls are so weird." Ken said.

"Shut up." Morgiana said as she stomps on Ken's foot making him wince in pain while Carmelita pistol whips Ken in his head while Katara water whips Ken's head and Kazooie pecks Ken's head.

"OWW!" Ken whined.

"I'm sorry I kept you worried, Rue." Claire said.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Rue said.

"I am okay. I was worried before seeing you again. It's been so long since the last time I saw you. I was worried that after three years, you would have changed. But now I'm not. You've just grown a little." Claire said.

"It has been so long and now my heart feels funny." Rue said.

"Don't worry. We can be together again. I woe everything to you and your new friends." Claire said looking at the group. "Thank you all so much for helping Rue with what he's been through. Rue's really lucky to have friends like you." Claire said.

"It was our pleasure, Claire..." Noel said.

"Noel, thank you. All of you. I never got that chance to say it. You've all helped me through this just to find the Dewprism and help get Claire back. You've risked your lives to help me. Thank you." Rue said.

"That's what friends do for each other, Rue." Noel said.

"Now that you got Claire back, I guess that's it for you." Katara said.

"Yeah." Rue said.

Meanwhile at the dark room the projection of the group turns off.

 **"Foolish Doll Master. You have allowed your brother's will to lead you to your demise. You're as weak as I have imagined."** Nightmare said.

"More Keyholes are being sealed by her. Why does she keep doin' this?! I hate her!" Porky said.

 **"Silence yourself, Porky. Her demise will come."** Nightmare said.

"I hope so. I'm goin' back to the tormenting chamber to see how my 'friend' is enduring my tortures. Just hearin' scream gives me goosebumps." Porky said.

 **"Be gone."** Nightmare said as Porky leaves. **"Tora should have the next Heart Crystal. I shall await his arrival."** Nightmare said.

Back at Carona the group tell Rue that they have to leave.

"I guess it's time for us to be going too." Noel said.

"Good luck on your journey, Noel. I hope you find your brother." Rue said.

"I know I will. Take care of yourself, Rue." Noel said.

The group start to leave Carona and return to the forest.

"So, you had fun on your little treasure hunt?" A voice asked and the group see Tora.

"You again?" Knuckles asked.

"I can't believe Doll Master failed. He even changed himself? The hell, Noel? Why do you keep goin' around and change people? That's stupid." Tora said.

"Get lost." Alibaba said.

"Sure. I'll be going with this." Tora said taking out what looks like a Heart Crystal that's violet.

"A Heart Crystal!" Carmelita said.

"Yep. This was actually a reward for helping Doll Master try to break the seal at the lake ruins. His sacrifice won't be in vain. Actually, it can be since I don't give a damn whether he lives or dies as long as our plan is happening." Tora said.

"No...!" Noel said as she tries to take the Heart Crystal but Tora disappears.

"Damn him!" Ken said.

"This is not good for us. The Fearmongers' count of the Heart Crystals are higher than ours. We must hurry to a new world." Espio said.

"Yes..." Noel said as she uses Radiant Salvation to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal and leave Carona.

* * *

 **Finally! That concludes Noel's time in the Threads of Fate world! Oh, my God! I LOVED doing this! This was fun for me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the group's time in that world. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko go to a new world and meet a new friend and help him find talismans. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye for now.**


	33. Chapter 32: Welcome to the Outback

Chapter 32: Welcome to the Outback

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave Carona and return to the space area and the group start searching for the next world to go to next and Noel finds a world that has a canyon like area, a field, a rain forest, a snowy area, and a lava like place.

"There's a new world. I think we should go there next..." Noel said.

"There might be Black Xetis and Heartless causin' trouble there. I think it's a good idea to go there and see what's here." Banjo said.

"It's settled. Let's try this world." Katara said.

"Okay..." Noel said as she uses Radiant Salvation to create a light trail and creates a light portal and Noel follows the light trail and goes into the light portal and the others follow her.

In what looks like a rocky cliff area the light appears and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around the rocky cliff.

"So this is what this world looks like?" Carmelita asked.

"I think I could get used to this." Knuckles said.

"But I don't think we'll get used to THIS!" Ken said as looks at himself.

"Whoa!" Kazooie said looking at Noel, Ken, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko.

Noel is now what looks like a light orange tiger animal with brown back stripes on her back and she still has her long pink hair with her cyan hairband, still wearing her hooded sleeveless yellow shirt and silver zipper and orange and pink flower petals, her orange short skirt with the silver rose, her pink bracelet, her white and blue shoes, and her silver necklace and crystal heart at the end.

Ken is now what looks like a tan furred dingo animal and still has his messy white hair, still wearing his black jacket with his four small zippers and big opened zipper still showing his V-neck green shirt under, his dark brown knee-length pants with zippers, his black sandals, and his black goggles and red flexible frame around his forehead.

Alibaba is now what looks like a koala bear animal and he still has his blond hair and is still wearing his Arabian outfit.

Morgiana is now what looks like a kangaroo animal and she still has her short pink hair tied to her side ponytail and she still wearing her short white dress.

Aang is now what looks like a wallaby animal and he still has his blue arrow tattoos and still wearing his red and yellow outfit.

Katara is now what looks like a crocodile animal and she still has her brown braided hair and still wearing her blue and white short sleeved outfit and her necklace.

Zuko is now what looks like a black furred Tasmanian Devil animal and he still has his shaggy black hair, still has his burnt scar, and still wearing his red and black short sleeved outfit.

"What happened to us?" Alibaba asked looking at his new form.

"I think the portal changed us again..." Noel said.

"But not them. They're still what they are." Zuko said pointing at Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita.

"Neither has Momo." Aang said as Momo chitters at Aang's new form.

"I guess the portal didn't affect us this time." Cream suggested.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. We need to find a Heart Crystal and the Keyhole to this world before the Black Xetis and the Heartless do." Morgiana said.

"She's right. Let's go." Noel said.

The group start moving through the rocky cliff area and later on they arrive at a different area of the rocky cliff and they see two figures from afar and so they approach the figures.

One is a yellow-orange tiger animal with green eyes, two brown back stripes on his back, a yellow mark on his nose, wearing a red tiny bandanna around his neck, brown gloves, and red shorts with tiny sun shapes on the shorts.

The other is a white feathered cockatoo bird with a grey beak, grey legs, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, and glasses standing on a post.

"Um, excuse me...I'm sorry to bother you, but..." Noel was cut off by the cockatoo bird.

"Struth! Hold on now! Where did you all come from?" The cockatoo bird asked.

"Another Tasmanian Tiger? I thought the others were gone." The tiger animal said.

"Tasmanian Tiger...?" Noel asked.

"Listen, we're sorry to bother you, but we're asking where we are." Aang said.

"Well, you all are in Rainbow Cliffs. Might I ask where you came from again?" The cockatoo bird asked.

"Um...we're from a different cliff..." Noel answered.

"A different cliff in the Outback? Sounds nice." The tiger said.

"Well then, mates, what're your names then?" The cockatoo asked.

"I'm Noel..." Noel introduced.

"Name's Ken." Ken introduced.

"I'm Banjo." Banjo introduced.

"Kazooie." Kazooie introduced.

"I am Espio." Espio introduced.

"My name is Cream and this is Cheese." Cream introduced.

"Knuckles." Knuckles introduced.

"I'm Carmelita Fox." Carmelita introduced.

"My name is Alibaba." Alibaba introduced.

"I am Morgiana." Morgiana introduced.

"I'm Aang." Aang introduced.

"I'm Katara." Katara introduced.

"Zuko." Zuko introduced.

"And this is Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced Grace.

"It's a ripper to meet ya, mates! My name's Ty!" The tiger named Ty introduced.

"Well then, I'll introduce myself as well. I'm Maurie." Maurie introduced.

"It's nice to meet you two." Noel said.

"So, how can we help you?" Maurie asked.

"We're looking for something called a Heart Crystal and a Keyhole." Noel answered.

"Ever heard of any of 'em?" Ken asked.

"Nope. I haven't." Ty said.

"I don't think I know what those are. I could suggest they might be somewhere in the Outback if ya keep lookin'." Maurie said.

"Okay. Thank you." Noel said.

"Hold on. You guys are goin' on an adventure too?" Ty asked.

"Yes we are. Why?" Knuckles asked.

"So am I. Ya see, I'm supposed to find talismans that're scattered across the Outback. Those're the keys to bringin' my family back." Ty said.

"What happened to your family?" Noel asked.

"I was told that someone called Boss Cass used the talismans to try and get rid every mammal in the Outback. He used 'em to get rid of my real family. Now, he's tryin' to find them again, but I gotta find them before he does." Ty explained.

"That's terrible." Cream said.

"Truly." Maurie said.

"Well, is it okay if we help you find these talismans?" Noel asked.

"Really? You'd do that?" Ty asked.

"Sure. More people are better than one person when looking for something." Banjo said.

"Ripper! Thanks for that!" Ty said.

"Now, now, Ty. Before you go off adventuring, you need some boomerangs." Maurie said.

"Where are we supposed to find boomerangs?" Katara asked.

"I know just the place to find 'em. Follow me to a billabong called Two Up." Maurie said as he flies off.

The group follow Maurie through Rainbow Cliffs and later leave it and go through the rocky cliffs and later on the group arrive at what looks like a field called a billabong.

"Is this Two Up?" Espio asked.

"That it is, mates. I tell ya, this billabong has got the lot. Gum trees, wallabies, and even a koala. Them boomerangs have got to be here, so get searchin'." Maurie said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ty said.

The group start moving through Two Up but just then Werewolf Black Xetis and Heartless that look like kangaroos appear.

"Struth! What in blazes are they?" Ty asked.

"Black Xetis and Heartless...!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation while the others prepare to fight.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws while the kangaroo Heartless deliver a kick but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ken bashes with his guitar and then throws magic music bombs but the kangaroo Heartless jump high into the air and try to stomp on the group who dodge and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Bite but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Knuckles punches and then uses Uppercut while Espio throws five shurikens but the kangaroo Heartless deliver another kick but Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack in frenzy while kangaroo Heartless jump high and stomp but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong kick but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash a powerful howl but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then flame kicks but the kangaroo Heartless flip jump and attack but Katara water whips but the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking in rage while the kangaroo Heartless deliver a kick but Noel uses Strike Raid and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis and the kangaroo Heartless.

"Wow! You guys are great fighters!" Ty said.

"No big deal. We handle these guys all the time." Knuckles said.

Just then Maurie flies to the group.

"Listen, Ty. I've solved our problem. I've found the two boomerangs." Maurie said.

"Great! Where is it?" Ty asked.

"Ya see that tree over there? Well, it's not there." Maurie said.

"Just tell us where the boomerangs are." Zuko said.

"They're at Frill Neck Peak." Maurie said.

"Great." Ty said.

"Is it dangerous there?" Banjo asked.

"I don't give a crap if it is! We'll fight our way to get Ty those boomerangs if we have to." Ken said.

"Don't worry, Ty. We'll get you your boomerangs." Noel said.

"Good luck out there, mates. I know you'll get through." Maurie said.

The group move through Two Up while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and make their way to Frill Neck Peak and later on they arrive at a different part of the billabong and keep going to find the boomerangs for Ty while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later on they arrive at Frill Neck Peak and they find two brown boomerangs on a rock and so Ty walks up to the rock and takes the two boomerangs.

"Ty, you have the boomerangs now..." Noel said.

"Bonza!" Ty cheered.

"Well, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes! You actually found boomerangs." Maurie said.

"Now let's see if you're able to use those." Kazooie said.

"We're gonna have to find ya some targets to for ya to use your new rangs." Maurie said.

Just then Heartless that look like frill lizards appear.

"Hello, targets!" Ken said taking his guitar.

"Ty, I hope you're ready." Noel said.

"Let's do this, mates!" Ty said.

The frill lizard Heartless attempt to clobber at the group but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash while TY throws his new boomerangs but the frill lizard Heartless lash at the group with their tongues but Banjo and Kazooie roll at them while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but the frill lizard Heartless attempt to clobber at the group again but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the frill lizard Heartless lash at the group with their tongues again but Espio slashes with his shuriken while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but the Frill lizard Heartless tail whip at the group but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but the frill lizard Heartless head bash at the group but Katara uses Freeze allowing Zuko to unleash a jet of fire while Aang blows air but the frill lizard Heartless clobbers the group but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire while Grace uses Growl but the frill lizard Heartless lash with their tongues but Noel uses Edge Slash and the group defeat the frill lizard Heartless.

"Well, that wasn't too bad of an effort. Doesn't look like today was a complete waste of time." Maurie said.

"Now all we have to do is find those talisman things." Knuckles said.

"I don't suppose you know where to find one." Espio said.

"Well, I know a certain genius who can." Maurie said.

"Where's that?" Carmelita asked.

"Follow me." Maurie said as he flies off.

The group follow Maurie through the billabong and later on they find a koala bear wearing a yellow coat with an apron over it, glasses, and having a pencil on his ear working on a device.

"G'day, Julius." Maurie said.

"Now if I just reroute the wires to..." The koala named Julius talks to to himself.

"I G'DAY, mate. Are youse deaf?" Maurie said and Julius turns to the group.

"Oh, goodness! I didn't even see you there. I was just making some last minute adjustments to my device here." Julius said and he sees Ty. "You must be Ty." Julius said.

"G'day!" Ty said.

"And who might you be?" Julius asked the group.

"I'm Noel and these are Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"A pleasure to meet you, dear." Julius said.

"So, ya old coot, what's that device for anyway?" Maurie asked.

"This device is the key to finding the talismans. Why is this so, you ask? It's quite simple really. It uses an oscillatory micro-feeder to scan for trace energy signals that match the unique power matrix of the talismans." Julius explained.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ken asked.

"In English?" Knuckles asked.

"Like a big nose that sniffs them out." Julius said.

"Oh." Ty said.

"So this thing can help find talismans, huh? That's something we need." Alibaba said.

"I'm certain it would be important for you, but this would require a price." Julius said.

"Okay. What do we need to do for you?" Noel asked.

"You see, there are some unique items called Golden Cogs. I had some, but then those brutal creatures took them from me and have scattered them throughout this billabong. If you find me my fifteen Golden Cogs, I'll be more than happy to lend you my Talisman Locator." Julius explained.

"Righto! We'll get right on that!" Ty said.

"This crap's gonna take forever." Ken said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find them soon." Cream said.

"Then let's get to that." Aang said.

The group start searching the billabong for Julius' Golden Cogs while facing Black Xetis and kangaroo Heartless and frill lizard Heartless and their searching in the billabong later takes them to an area that has a gold cog and so they start finding fourteen more around the billabong and later on the group find more f the Golden Cogs and successfully retrieve every fifteen Golden Cog and return to Julius and they give him the fifteen Golden Cogs.

"Excellent! With these Golden Cogs, I'll be able to experiment with my new invention!" Julius said.

"So, your device?" Ty asked.

"A deal is a deal. Put this Talisman Locator to good uses." Julius said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

Meanwhile somewhere in a canyon area several frill lizards are digging around for something and then a frill lizard hits something with his pickax and it's an item with a Tasmanian Tiger symbol on it.

"I've found it! I've found it!" The frill lizard said.

"Let me see that!" A voice said and it's the black bird and the frill lizard the black bird the item. "At last! A mystic talisman! Time to move out! We've got four more talismans to find! We still need to find the Heart Crystal and the Keyhole! That will be for the Black Xetis and the Heartless! Hahahaha! Soon, the unimaginable power will be mine, mine, MINE!" The black bird said.

Back at the billabong the group begin using the Talisman Locator to try to find a talisman.

"This Talisman Locator is trying to lead us somewhere. We should leave this billabong to find a talisman." Espio said.

"Righto." Ty said.

"Okay. Let's go where it will lead us to." Noel said.

The group follow the Talisman Locator's pointing and they leave the billabong and later on they arrive at what looks like a forest that's raining down rain.

"Is this talisman somewhere around here?" Alibaba asked.

"No. It's still trying to lead us. I think we'll have to get through this rain forest." Espio said.

"Come on then." Carmelita said.

The group start moving through the rain forest and then Maurie flies to the group.

"G'day, mates. I see that locator's working well for ya." Maurie said.

"It lead us to this place. We're trying to get through it to find the talisman it's leading us to." Noel said.

"Ya know, I believe someone can help ya get to where you need to find the talisman faster." Maurie said.

"Who?" Cream asked.

"Our good friend, Shazza might be able to get you where ya need to go." Maurie said.

"Great! Is she here?" Ty asked.

"Yes, but she's gotten herself into a pickle." Maurie said.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"This time, her truck has broken down at the end of the forest road." Maurie answered.

"Then we'll help her out with whatever we can." Banjo said.

"That's what I'd like to hear. Be careful" Maurie said.

The group start moving through the rain forest while fighting off kangaroo Heartless in their way and they climb up to the upper part of the rain forest and they see what looks like a water slide.

"A water slide? In the middle of the forest?" Katara asked.

"There's nowhere else to go. I think we'll have to slide down along it..." Noel said.

"You're kiddin', right?" Ken asked.

"It's the only way, mate." Ty said.

The group start sliding down the water slide and it later takes them down to a different area of the forest and they find what looks like a black furred Tasmanian Devil wearing a ranger outfit looking out with binoculars and then he looks at the group.

"G'day, Cobber!" The Tasmanian Devil said.

"G'day, Ranger Ken!" Ty said.

"Great. Another Ken." Ken said.

"At least he's more nicer and less vulgar than you are." Kazooie said.

"Shuddup, Birdbrain!" Ken snapped.

"I take it you're Ty's friends?" Ranger Ken asked.

"That's right, sir." Noel answered.

"Say, Mister Ranger Ken, what are you doing?" Cream asked.

"Well, you see, I'm gonna need some help. There's a flock of cave bats in there and it's nearly the wet season and they need to move out before the caves flood." Ranger Ken explained.

"We can help you." Noel said.

"But what about the..." Ken was cut off by Katara's stomp on his foot making him wince in pain.

"We'd be happy to help you, Ranger Ken." Katara said.

The group enter the cave and find a flock of cave bats and Noel and Ty manage to get the bats out of the cave and they successfully fly out of the cave.

"Onya, mates!" Ranger Ken said.

"That was such a waste of tim..." Ken was cut off by Morgiana's stomp on his feet this time and he winces in pain again.

"We're happy to help." Morgiana said.

"Let's get back to finding this Shazza if we need to find a talisman." Espio said.

"Right. Let's go." Noel said.

The group continue through the rain forest but then frill lizard Heartless appear and attack the group but the group fight them off and keep going through the rain forest and later on they come near the end of the rain forest and find a female dingo with short blonde hair, wearing a red top, blue shorts, and brown boots working on a truck.

"G'day, Shazza!" Ty said.

"Shivers!" The dingo named Shazza said and sees Ty. "Oh, Ty. I'm so glad to see you." Shazza said.

"We heard you were stuck." Alibaba said.

"I'm working on fixing my truck. I just need help getting these things off my back." Shazza said as Heartless appear and they look like blue-tongued lizards.

"Heartless...Shazza, you keep working on your truck and we'll keep these Heartless from harming you." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Thanks. Good luck." Shazza said.

The blue-tongued lizard Heartless charge at the group to deliver jabs but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Ty throws his boomerangs but the blue-tongued lizard Heartless slam at the ground creating an earthquake but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Zuko delivers a flame kick but the blue-tongued lizard Heartless attempt to harm Shazza but Katara throws ice daggers but the blue-tongued lizard Heartless deliver jabs at the group but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a leap kick but the blue-tongued lizard Heartless lash with their tails but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace tail whips but the blue-tongued lizard Heartless slam the ground again but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the blue-tongued lizard Heartless attack Shazza again but Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the blue-tongued Heartless deliver jabs but Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Blizzard but the blue-tongued lizard Heartless try to attack Shazza again but Noel uses Spin Slash while Ty delivers a bite and the blue-tongued lizard Heartless are defeated.

"Thanks, for the help, Possum. My truck's working fine again. Is there something you need to go?" Shazza asked.

"Yes. We're looking for a talisman and we have this locator that can help us find one. Right now, it's leading us out of this forest." Espio said.

"No worries. I'll try to take you guys to where it wants you to go." Shazza said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Hop in and tell me where that locator wants to go to." Shazza said.

"You beauty!" Ty said.

The group get on truck and Shazza drives out of the rain forest and the Talisman Locator is leading them out of the rain forest and arrive at a different place and it's what looks like a canyon area and as they arrive the Talisman Locator starts to go off.

"I think this might be the place." Zuko said.

"Can you find a stop?" Noel asked.

"Sure thing." Shazza said as she stops the truck and the group get off. "Well, I hope this is place you're trying to look for. I'd better get going. See you guys soon." Shazza said.

"Thank you, Shazza." Noel said as Shazza drives off.

"Now let's see if a talisman is really here." Espio said.

"It's still going off. That should indicate a talisman is here somewhere." Knuckles said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"What's happening now?" Ken asked and just then something comes out from underground.

The group see looks like a large black rhino with a crimson horn, crimson eyes, and has a Black Xeti symbol on its body.

"A Black Xeti...!" Noel said.

"Just our luck..." Kazooie said.

"We can't let it get in our way. We have defeat it." Carmelita said.

"Right..." Noel said.

The rhino Black Xeti known as Crushoceros charges at the group with its horn but they avoid the charging and it hits itself against a rocky wall causing it to be dazed allowing Noel to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash while Ty throw his boomerangs but Crushoceros recovers itself and stomps on the group causing an earthquake and then charges at the group again to strike with its horn but Knuckles digs underground and then rises under Crushoceros and delivers an uppercut sending it flying allowing Espio to throw three shurikens but Crushoceros lets out a powerful roar at the group dodge and Morgiana delivers a leap kick and stomps on Crushoceros while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Crushoceros charges again at the group but Grace uses Growl while Katara uses Freeze allowing Cream and Cheese to spin together and strike while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Crushoceros stomps on the ground again to get the group but Aang causes his earthquake while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Crushoceros attempts to charge again at the group and tries to strike with its horn but Ken unleashes magic music waves and sends it down allowing Noel to use Strike Raid to attack.

Crushoceros recovers and then uses its horn to shoot out rocks and they fall at the group but Aang uses his Earthbending to send the rocks back at Crushoceros striking it but Crushoceros charges at the group who dodge but Crushoceros keeps charging at the group but Grace uses Tackle and manages to strike at Crushoceros who tries to stomp on Grace but Knuckles delivers a headbutt and hits Crushoceros who strikes back with its horn but Carmelita delivers a pistol whip while Katara throws water discs but Crushoceros uses its horn to shoot out rocks again but Ken casts Earth to attack Crushoceros while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick but Crushoceros stomps on the ground again to cause another earthquake but Zuko shoots a barrage of fireballs while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks but Crushoceros lets out another big roar but the dodge it and Banjo has Kazooie charge at Crushoceros while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Crushoceros uses its horn to shoot rocks again at the group who dodge and Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Crushoceros charges again at the group but Ty throws his boomerangs to distract it making it hit another rocky wall making it dazed again and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and delivers a final slash at it causing it to roar in pain and falls to the ground while disappearing in dark mist.

"That's it? That Black Xeti was such a freakin' push over." Ken said.

"Now we still have to find a talisman here." Aang said.

"But the locator keeps going off where is it?" Espio asked.

Noel then see something after the dark mist vanishes and she sees what looks like an item that has a frog symbol.

"What is that?" Knuckles asked.

"I think it's a talisman. Right?" Noel asked and the Talisman Locator is not going off.

"Yes. I am certain it is." Espio said.

"Just how many more do we need to find?" Katara asked.

"We're supposed to find five talisman, so we should start finding four more." Ty said.

"Then I'll make sure this device will take us to the next talisman." Espio said.

"Let's go." Noel said as they start moving through the canyon area.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Before I start going, I would to say that I have a fanbase forum. If you want to have a look at it, then go to my profile page, find the link that has my forum, click on it, and you're in it. Thought I'd tell you that. Anyway, that's enough from me. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Ty continue on their talisman hunt throughout the outback. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care. Goodbye for now.**


	34. Chapter 33: More Talisman Hunting

Chapter 33: More Talisman Hunting

In what looks like a mountain area and in a base the black bird is talking to a shadowy figure.

"You have done well, my friend. The information you supplied is invaluable." The black bird said. "So, someone thinks they can stop me from obtaining all of the talismans and that Key girl is one of them. Of course, neither will succeed. Troops! I want those meddling mammals and the Key girl stopped at any cost!" The blick bird commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The frill lizard said as frill lizard Heartless, kangaroo Heartless, and Black Xetis are summoned and leave.

"Those talismans are as good as mine. Now, begin phase two!" The black bird said.

Back at the canyon area the Talisman Locator leads the group to a different location of the canyon.

"We won't make it to find the other talismans on foot." Alibaba said.

"Already, my freakin' feet hurt!" Ken said.

"We can't give up yet." Noel said.

"Too right! Maybe something might help us out here." Ty said.

Just then Maurie flies to the group.

"There you are, mates. Welcome to the wide-open Outback! I see ya got one of the talismans." Maurie said.

"Yes. Now, we're currently searching for the next." Espio said.

"And we have get through this place to find it." Aang said.

"That sounds like a bit of a pickle." Maurie said.

"Don't worry. We'll figure this out." Noel said and just then she sees something and it's a giant boar and so she walks over to the giant boar. "Um, hello. I was wondering if you could help us with getting out of here..." Noel said as she pets the boar and it lets her on get on it.

"Hold up, you're gonna sit on that over-sized pig?" Ken asked making the boar growl at Ken making him back away.

"Ya think it'll help us?" Ty asked.

"It's worth a try." Noel said.

"Can't argue with that." Katara said and the group get on the boar.

"Okay, can you take us out this place?" Noel asked and the boar starts moving.

The boar takes the group through the canyon area while avoiding rocks and tornadoes but then giant Crushoceros Black Xetis appear and try to ram at the roar but the boar manages to strike back at the Crushoceros Black Xetis while Noel uses Strike Raid and Ty throws his boomerangs and the boar keeps moving through the canyon at great speed while still dodging any rocks in the way and avoids the tornadoes and the group continue to look after any more Black Xetis and Heartless that appear and attack but there is nothing and so the boar continues through but then more Crushoceros Black Xetis appear and ram at the boar again but Noel casts Fire while Ty throws his boomerangs and the boar rams back at the Crushoceros Black Xetis defeating them and later on the boar is nearing the end of the canyon and hurries to it and later on the boar manages to reach the end of the canyon and the group are in a billabong and it's night time.

"We're finally out!" Knuckles said and the group get off the boar.

"Thank you for helping us." Noel said petting the boar who grunts in response.

"You look tired. Get some rest. We'll keep on going." Aang said and the boar grunts in response and starts resting.

"Espio, anything around here?" Carmelita asked.

"The Talisman Locator is still leading us. There is no going off yet." Espio said.

"We'll have to get through this billabong to find another talisman." Noel said.

"I just hope there are no spiders or roaches." Ken said.

"Why? You scared of spiders and roaches?" Kazooie asked.

"Shuddup, Birdbrain!" Ken yelled making the others laugh.

"Come on. Let's our way out of this place." Zuko said.

The group start moving through the billabong while dealing with the darkness and while they continue moving Maurie arrives.

"G'day, everyone! I see ya got through that canyon without trouble." Maurie said.

"Yeah. Now we've got to find the other talisman." Ty said.

"I think I know just the person who can help you get through this billabong. This is the home of my old mate, Dennis the cheapskate...er, I mean Green Tree Frog." Maurie said.

"How do you think he can help us?" Alibaba asked.

"He'll give you a good direction of how to get out of here and continue your talisman hunt. I reckon if you did him some sort of favor, he could help you out." Maurie said.

"Leave it to us, Maurie." Ty said.

"Let;s go find this Dennis." Noel said.

The group move through the billabong while fighting off Frill Heartless and Kangaroo Heartless in their way and continue through to find Dennis and later on they find a green tree frog wearing a blue robe.

"E-Excuse me..." Noel said but the frog cowers.

"Please don't hurt me!" The frog begged.

"Chill out. We're not here to hurt you. You're Dennis the Cheap..." Ken was cut off by an elbow by Katara.

"What he means is you're Denis the Green Tree Frog, right? We're friends of Maurie's." Katara said.

"Well, I believe you when you say that. I'm glad you're here. You see, these awful creatures extinguished all the lights that show my way home. Now, I don't know where to go. I'm not scared of the dark or anything, but..." Dennis was cut off by a croak making him cower again.

"It was just a frog, Mister Dennis." Cream said.

"Oh, yes, yes. Anywho, would you kindly escort me home?" Dennis asked.

"Sure thing." Knuckles said.

The group begin escorting Dennis through the dark billabong and while lighting lamps nearby but Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue to escort Dennis through the billabong while still lighting the way and later on the group arrive at a house and it's Dennis' house.

"Ah, home sweet home! I made it here thanks to you all." Dennis said.

"You're welcome." Carmelita said.

"Now how about you help us out? Maurie said you'd know someway out of this billabong?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, I do. To get out of this billabong, you'll want to go to the north of here, then get to the other side of the billabong, and there is a bridge that lead you to the way out of the billabong." Dennis explained.

"Thank you, Dennis. That's helpful." Noel said.

"I wish you good luck on your adventure and good day to you." Dennis said.

The group start going to the north of Dennis' house and while doing so the Talisman Locator starts taking lead.

"This must be the right direction. We'll have to follow Dennis' advice and the locator's lead." Espio said.

"Let's do that." Banjo said.

The group continue to follow the direction and they reach the north of the billabong and now they need to get to the other side of the billabong while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later on they find the other side of the billabong and now they need to find a bridge that will take them to the end of the billabong but then Frill Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel and Ty defeat them and keep finding a bridge to take them out of the billabong and later on they see what looks like a bridge up ahead and they assume it's the bridge that lead them to the end of the billabong and so they get to the bridge and start crossing it and they reach the end of the bridge and they leave the billabong.

"Good finally out of that place." Ken said.

"Now let's see if we can find any more talismans around here." Alibaba said.

"The locator is still leading and it us to go that way." Espio said.

"Come on." Noel said as the group start following the Talisman Locator's lead again.

Later on the group arrive at what looks like a beach area and the group start searching and the Talisman Locator starts to go off.

"It's going off again! That means a talisman should be nearby." Knuckles said.

"Bonza! But where is it?" Ty asked.

"I think it's somewhere in the water..." Espio said.

Just then something appears from underwater and it's a giant Black Xeti that looks like a crab with giant hook claws, crimson eyes, and a Black Xeti symbol on is shell.

"Not another Black Xeti..." Aang said.

"Like the last one, I bet it has the other talisman." Carmelita said.

"We'll have to defeat it to find out." Noel said.

The Black Xeti known as Crabbler attacks the group with its hook claws but the group dodge the hook claw attack and Ty throws his boomerangs at Crabbler who uses one hook claw to latch on the ground to get the group who dodge but Crabbler uses its other hook claw to latch on the ground to get the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Crabbler while Carmelita pistol whips but Crabbler charges at the group and swings its hook claws at them but Grace uses Tackle to strike but Crabbler jumps into the water and then uses its hook claws to drop onto the group who dodge and Katara and Aang work together to bend the water to create a bubble trapping Crabbler allowing Ken to throw magic music bombs but Crabbler strikes at the group with its hook claws again but Espio throws four shurikens while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Crabbler uses both its hook claws to latch on the ground to get the group but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Alibaba slashes with his knife but Crabbler charges at the group and swings it hook claws again but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then unleashes a jet of fire while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb but Crabbler jumps back into the water and uses its hook claws to drop onto the group who dodge but the hook claws keep dropping down on the group but they keep dodging until Crabbler jumps back out of the water and swings its hook claws but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard to strike.

Crabbler latches its hook claws on two different palm trees and then kicks at the group in the air but the group dodge but Crabbler flips over and continues to deliver a kick but Knuckles delivers a giant punch while Morgiana delivers a strong kick and sends Crabbler back into the ocean and Crabbler unleashes water pillars from the ocean to get the group but Katara freeze the water pillars and turns them into ice needles and throws them at Crabbler but Crabbler turns into a shell to protect itself but as it gets out of its shell Banjo has Kazooie charge at Crabbler while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Crabbler latches onto two palm trees and delivers a kick at the group but Zuko delivers a fire kick while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Crabbler swings its hook claws at the group but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks but Crabbler hides in its shell again to protect itself but Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Thunder but Crabbler uses its hook claws to latch on the ground to get the group but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Grace uses Growl but Crabbler goes back into the ocean and then sends out water pillars and then uses its hook claws to drop on the group who dodge both the water pillars and the dropping hook claws but Crabbler keeps using its hook claws and unleashing water pillars until it jumps out of the water and tries to latch on the group but Ty delivers a huge bite at Crabbler who tries to swing its hook claws but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash and finishes off Crabbler who falls into the water and disappears in dark mist.

"Look." Banjo said as the dark mist disappears and reveals a talisman that has a platypus symbol.

"Another talisman!" Noel said.

"Ripper!" Ty said.

"Alright!" Ken said.

"There was only one in this place. This locator will lead us to the next one." Espio said.

"Then we can't waste anymore time here. Let's get going." Katara said and the group leave the beach.

The group are now in what looks like an entrance to a rain forest and the Talisman Locator is leading the group to the rain forest entrance.

"Are you sure this is where the locator wants us to go to?" Kazooie asked.

"I'm sure it would never lie. Let's find our way out and find the third talisman." Espio said.

Meanwhile at the mountain lair the black bird waits for the frill lizards to return and they do.

"Did you take care of our troublesome menaces?" The black bird asked.

"Well, the thing is...that they're all good and defeated everything." One of the frill lizards informed.

"WHAT?! I can't believe that a rat and that girl have defeated my Black Xetis and my Heartless!" The black bird said.

"I was thinking that maybe instead of trying to stop them, we should..." The frill lizard stops talking as the black bird face palms.

"Come over here." The black bird said and the frill lizard does so. "What's my name?" The black bird asked.

"Uh, Cass?" The frill lizard guessed.

"No. That's my last name. What's my first name?" The black bird asked.

"Uh, Boss?" The frill lizard guessed.

"That's right. And...I'M THE ONLY BOSS AROUND HERE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The black bird named Boss Cass shouted as the frill lizards leave in fear. "UGH! I've surrounded myself with numbskull imbeciles!" Boss Cass said.

"Maybe I can help. After all, who knows Tasmanian Tigers better than me?" A voice asked and it's a dark orange Tasmanian Tiger wearing a sleeveless black vest and brown pants with a skull buckle.

"Who indeed?" Boss Cass asked as he laughs.

Meanwhile the group are now in the rain forest and they look like they're lost.

"This rain forest is lookin' like some sort of freakin' maze." Ken said.

"We'll take forever to get out of here." Alibaba said.

"I know we'll get through." Noel said.

"Too right, Noel! Let's go!" Ty said.

"I hope we get outta here. I hope that locator's gonna help us with that." Knuckles said.

The group start moving through the rain forest and it is looking like a maze but the group keep going to figure out the right path to find a way out of the rain forest but then Frill Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat them and keep going through the rain forest and they find a water slide and slide down the water slide and go to the lower part of the rain forest and keep going while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they continue and later on they arrive at a giant tree and decide to enter it and they're in a giant tree top but then something appears in front of them and it's the dark orange Tasmanian Tiger.

"What the...?! Who's this guy?!" Knuckles asked.

"He looks just like you, Ty." Aang said.

"Struth! Another Tasmanian Tiger?" Ty asked.

"Wh-Who are you...?" Noel asked.

"Name's Sly the Tasmanian Tiger and you've been messin' with Boss Cass. Now, I'm gonna mess with you!" The dark orange Tasmanian Tiger named Sly said as he takes out two boomerangs that are orange and black and they have skulls and bones on them.

"He wants to fight us." Zuko said.

"I prefer to take Sly Cooper, but this Sly will have to do." Carmelita said.

"Why do we always have to get into these pointless fights...?" Noel asked as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

Sly throws his boomerangs at the group but they dodge the boomerangs and Ty throws his own boomerangs at Sly getting him but Sly jumps into the treetop's leaves and throws his two boomerangs at the group getting them but Espio turns invisible and throws his shurikens at Sly knocking him out of the treetop's leaves but Sly retaliates with swiping one of his boomerangs at the group and then throws the other boomerang but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Katara throws water discs but Sly jumps back into the treetop's leaves and throws his boomerangs at the group who dodge but Sly jumps out of the treetop's leaves and swipes his boomerangs but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Knuckles uses Uppercut but Sly keeps throwing his boomerangs at the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Tackle but Sly swipes with one of his boomerangs and then throws his other boomerang but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Aang delivers air slashes but Sly jumps back into the treetop's leaves and throws one boomerang and then throws the other boomerang but the group dodge the throwing boomerangs but Sly keeps throwing his boomerangs but Morgiana leaps to the treetop Sly is one and delivers strong punches and then delivers a spin kick and knocks Sly down but Sly throws his boomerangs at the tree trunks ricocheting his boomerangs all over to get the group but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire but Sly throws his boomerangs again at the group but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Strike Raid and then knocks Sly back who kneels to the ground.

"I...I can't believe it! No one's ever beat me in battle before! You haven't seen the last of me!" Sly said as he jumps into the treetop's leaves.

"Insulting. That fight was a waste of time." Espio said.

"Now that's over with. Let's keep finding our way out of here." Noel said.

"Righto. Where to now?" Ty asked.

"The Talisman Locator is now leading us through this treetop. Let's follow its lead and move." Espio said.

"Okay then. Come on." Banjo said.

The group leave the treetops and continue their way through the rain forest while still figuring out the right pathway and later on they come across near the end of the rain forest and arrive at a mountain side.

"Is that where that locator wants to go to?" Ken asked.

"Yes. It's leading us this way." Espio said.

"I guess we should go there then..." Noel said as the group make their way to the mountain side.

After going through the mountain side the group are now in a cold and snowy place but they see some fires around the snowy place.

"Oh, no! What's happenin' here?" Ty asked and Maurie flies to the group.

"G'day, everyone. Welcome to snowy mountains." Maurie said.

"Maurie, why is there fire spreading?" Katara asked.

"Well, the Bilbis were playin' hide and seek in the snow, but then the Black Xetis and the Heartless have started a bushfire. The Bilbia are now trapped and don't know what to do." Maurie explained.

"Big mistake! No one messes with my mates! We gotta help 'em!" Ty said.

"I agree." Noel said.

"Good on ya, mates. They're all counting on ya." Maurie said.

The group start going through the snowy place and begin looking for bushfires and trapped Bilbies but then Werewolf Black Xetis and Spider Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel defeats them and keep looking out for bushfires and they see one and so Noel casts Blizzard while Katara uses her Waterbending to get rid of the bushfires and Zuko uses his Firebending to get the fires off the bushfires and saved one trapped Bilby and they go out to find more and so they keep searching the snowy place to get rid of more bushfires and rescuing more trapped Bilbies while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they find more bushfires to get rid of and find more trapped Bilbies to save and later on the group rescue every trapped Bilby and put out every bushfire around.

"Onya, mates! You saved the Bilbies. I reckon they'll go play someplace safer." Maurie said.

"No worries." Ty said.

"By the way, how is your talisman hunting coming?" Maurie asked.

"We now have two so far." Cream answered.

"Now we're being lead to the third one and that's why we're here." Alibaba said.

"I see that locator's come in handy. Guess Julius is a genius after all." Maurie said.

"Now the locator is leading this way." Espio said.

"It's pointing to the snowy mountain itself?" Maurie asked.

"Maybe. We'll check there." Noel said.

"Be careful, mates. Boss Cass will stop at nothing to keep you from hindering him." Maurie said.

"No worries. We'll be right!" Ty said.

The group start moving through the snowy place to follow the Talisman Locator's lead and it's taking them to up the snow mountains and so the group start climbing up to the upper part of the snowy place and make their way to the snowy mountains and later on they find a cable car system and use it to get to the top of the mountain and as the cable car reaches to the top the group get off and are now on the top and the Talisman Locator leads the group to down the slope of the mountain to reach the lower part of the snowy mountain and later on after going down the slope the group are now on the lower mountain and they are now in a fjord.

"That was a thrilling ride down." Zuko said.

"We need o find the other talisman." Morgiana said and just then the Talisman Locator starts to go off.

"There is one nearby." Espio said.

"But where?" Ken asked and just then a giant white furred ape jumps down and confronts the group.

"You have got to be kidding me." Knuckles said.

"We'll have to beat it down and find that talisman." Banjo said.

"Okay. Get ready..." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

The giant ape pounds its fist on the ground to get the group who dodge and Noel tries to slash with Radiant Salvation but nothing was hurting it and so the giant ape keeps pounding its fists on the ground and at the group to create shock waves but Noel tries casting Fire at the giant ape's arm making it scream in pain while its arm reveals to be metal but the giant ape keeps slamming its fists on the group but Ty throws his Flamerangs to get the ape's other arm and it's metal as well but the giant ape picks up a giant snowball and throws it at the group but Ken casts Fire at one of the giant ape's legs but the giant ape screams at the group and then tries to stomp at the group but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire at the giant ape's other leg but the giant ape throws another snowball at the group but Noel manages to light Radiant Salvation with her Fire magic and then throws it at the giant ape's chest revealing that the giant ape is nothing more than a giant robot.

"That ape was a robot this whole time?!" Ken asked.

"Crikey!" Ty said.

"I don't think we're done yet..." Noel said.

"Then let's finish it off." Carmelita said.

The giant robot slams its fists at the group again but they dodge the fist slamming and Noel slashes at the arm with Radiant Salvation while Ty throws his boomerangs but the giant robot fires giant snowballs at the group but Katara manipulates the snowballs and turns them into water and unleashes a stream of water at the giant robot's legs while Aang bends the snow and throws it at the giant robot's chest but the giant robot slams both its fists on the ground at the group but Espio slashes at the arms with his shuriken while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but the giant robot keeps throwing snowballs at the group but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers a leap kick at the giant robot's chest but the giant robot attempts to stomp on the group but Knuckles uses Drill Punch to strike at the legs while Grace uses Tackle but the giant robot throws more snowballs at the group but Zuko slashes at the legs with his broadswords and then delivers a flame kick while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol at the giant robot's chest but the giant robot keeps trying to stomp on the group and then slams its fists on the ground but Banjo and Kazooie roll at the giant robot's legs while Ken casts Thunder at the giant robot's chest and then unleashes magic music waves but the giant robot keeps shooting snowballs and then slams its fists to the ground but Noel aerial slashes at the giant robot's chest with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Ty throws his Frostyrangs and after enough damage the giant robot loses its arms, legs, and its chest and it's nothing more than a robotic head.

"Is it over now?" Alibaba asked.

"I don't think so, mate." Ty said as the giant robot's head summons a propeller and floats in the air.

"It just doesn't wanna make it easy for us, huh?" Ken asked.

"We'll have to shut it down for good." Noel said.

The giant robot head fires lasers from its eyes at the group but they dodge but the giant robot head flies around in the air to shoot more lasers but Noel aerial slashes at the giant robot's head with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Ken bashes at the robot head with his guitar and throws magic music bombs while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace tail whips to strike while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles uses Uppercut to send the robot head flying while Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba aerial slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick while Aang shoots air balls while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Ty throws his boomerang but the giant robot head keeps shooting lasers but Noel uses Strike Raid and delivers her final attack on the giant robot head making it crash down on the snowy ground and then it explodes while sending some frill lizards flying off.

"Now it's finally over." Aang said.

"Only the fight. Not our mission here." Noel said and she sees something flying out of the robot head it's another talisman with a cockatoo symbol on it.

"The third talisman. Bonza!" Ty said taking the talisman.

"Good. We'd go and find the others before this Boss Cass does." Espio said.

"Do you know where the next one is?" Katara asked.

"The locator is trying to lead us out of this snow area. Let's find our way out here and keep finding the next talismans." Espio said.

"Okay. Let's go." Noel said as the group make their way out of the snowy place.

* * *

 **End of chapter. What did you think of this one? Did you enjoy it? I hope you have. Now, since Christmas is on its way, I won't be updating soon, but after Christmas if over, then I'll continue with the next chapter. Speaking of Christmas, here's a little fun Christmas fact, did you know that Noel means Christmas in French? I found that interesting. Anyway, that's it. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Ty find the remaining talismans while stopping Boss Cass' evil plan. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care. Bye for now. Happy Holidays! :)**


	35. Chapter 34: Stop Boss Cass!

Chapter 34: Stop Boss Cass!

In Boss Cass' base all the frill lizards march and begin forming a line and Sly arrives at the base to meet with Boss Cass himself.

"Did you take care of our problems?" Boss Cass asked.

"I tried, but they're stronger than I thought." Sly said.

"They're stronger than you thought?" Boss Cass asked. "How...HARD CAN THIS BE?! HE'S JUST AN LITTLE ORANGE RAT!" Boss Cass shouted.

"He had help. It's that girl with a strange weapon that looked like a key." Sly said.

"Ah, yes. The meddling Key girl! It's no surprise she and her miserable friends are surviving this long. The stakes have been raised. To take over the world, I need all the mystic talismans. I need them to open a portal to the Dream Time so I can banish all of those annoying warm-blooded mammals once and for all. You being the exception of course. If that orange nuisance and that Key brat are working together to find the talismans, then I say let them. My glorious machine will be able to destroy them and take the talismans back!" Boss Cass said.

"And what to do with this?" Sly asked taking out a heart shaped crystal that's red.

"A Heart Crystal! Excellent! I'll take it and deliver it to Nightmare and Rixla." Boss Cass said laughing evilly.

Meanwhile the group leave the snowy mountains and the Talisman Locator is leading them to a different place and it's another rain forest.

"Dammit. I'm gettin' really tired of these damn rain forests." Ken said.

"Is that locator really leading us here?" Noel asked.

"Yes. We must make haste for the next talisman." Espio said.

"Okay. Then, let's go." Ty said.

The group start moving through the rain forest but then spikes rise up from the ground but the group dodge the rising spikes and keep going but arrows are begin shot from different trees but the group avoid the shooting arrows but then Werewolf Black Xetis and Frill Heartless appear and attack the group but the group fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue their way through the rain forest and then they slide down the water slide to reach to the next part of the rain forest where it has water and the group swim their way through the water and arrive at a metallic bridge where it is spewing fire at the group who avoid the fire spewing and press onward through the rain forest and arrive at a lake area go through the lake area and make their way to an island area and keep going and just then Maurie flies to the group.

"I'm amazed you guys went through this inhospitable place. No one's ever done that." Maurie said.

"Thank you, Maurie, but what are you doing here?" Noel asked.

"Well, you're about enter Boss Cass' lair. There's a lot of strife ahead, so do your fair dinkum best to make it through in one piece." Maurie said.

"No worries." Ty said.

"Mister Maurie, what's wrong?" Cream asked.

"Sorry, mates. I've just got something in me eye, that's all." Maurie said as he starts to sob.

"Oh, boy..." Ken said.

"Don't worry, Maurie. We'll be okay." Aang said.

"I know. Good luck, mates." Maurie said.

"So this is where the locator is leading us to..." Espio said.

"We'll have to be careful. Come on." Alibaba said as the group continue through the rain forest.

Later on the group find a stormy mountain area and so the group enter the mountain.

The group arrive at inside the mountain and there is lava flowing down and so the group start to move through the mountain but then Vampirebat Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity while Ty throws his boomerangs but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams but Ken casts Earth and then casts Thunder while Grace uses Tackle but the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial dive at the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita shoots five electric shots from her shock pistol but the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Espio throws four shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles uses Uppercut but the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash more sonic screams but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Vampirebat Black Xetis aerial dive at the group but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara water whips while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire and the group defeat the Vampirebat Black Xetis and keep going but then they find Shazza.

"You showed those creeps a thing or two." Shazza said.

"Shazza? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"I thought I'd could give you guys some help. By the way, one of them dropped this." Shazza said taking out a talisman that has a dingo symbol on it.

"You beauty!" Ty said.

"Another talisman..." Noel said and the Talisman Locator goes off.

"Good. You should give it to us." Banjo said.

Just then something explodes from behind the group and they turn to see what's going on.

"Hehehehehehe! This is perfect! Another Light Crystal for ME!" A voice said and the group see what looks like a small turtle creature with red hair tied to a small ponytail, spikes on his shell, tiny claws, wearing a small black band on each wrist, and a bib with fangs on it around his neck.

"Huh? Who is this twerp?" Kazooie asked.

The turtle creature then notices the group.

"What the heck?! Who're you losers and what're you doin' here?!" The turtle creature demanded.

"We should be asking you the same thing! You with the Fearmongers?" Ken asked.

"Freamongers? Who the heck is that? I'm just looking for something for my boss and I just found it. There's nothing else here I need." The turtle creature said but ten he sees the talisman. "Ohhhhh! But I do want THAT!" The turtle creature as he reaches for the talisman.

"No way! You can't have this!" Shazza said.

"No one says 'no' to me!" The turtle creature as he spins his shell at Shazza and strikes her making her let go of the talisman and the turtle creature has it. "Hahahahahahaha! It's mine, mine, MINE!" The turtle creature said.

"Hey! Give that back!" Katara demanded.

"What? You want this? Well, ya have to catch me for it!" The turtle creature said as he leaps from the group and lands on a pipe. "You'll never catch me now, losers!" The turtle creature said.

"Dammit. This brat's as annoying as Porky!" Ken said.

"We can't let him get away with that talisman!" Ty said.

"We have to stop him..." Noel said.

The group start chasing down after the turtle creature.

"I don't think so! Black Xetis, ATTACK!" The turtle creature commanded as Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"What?! He's working with the Black Xetis too?" Zuko asked.

"Doesn't matter. Take them out!" Alibaba said.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash while Ty delivers a big bite but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Grace uses Growl but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their tails but Espio slashes with his shuriken and then multi ninja kicks while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Carmelita delivers a spin kick but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack in their frenzy but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana flip kicks but the Werewolf Black Xetis keep attacking in their frenzy and bite at the group but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then delivers a fire kick and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis.

"Not bad, losers, but you still can't catch me!" The turtle creature said as he shoots a black missile like projectile and it hits a switch making steam appear under him and he goes to the upper area of the mountain lair.

"No you don't!" Knuckles said.

The group get on the steam and it takes them to the upper part of the lair and they continue to chase down the turtle creature through the lair while avoiding rising lava along the way and they find the turtle creature on another pipe.

"See if you can handle this bunch!" The turtle creature said as he summons Dark Knight Black Xetis.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slash at the group with their swords but Noel uses Edge Slash while Ty throws his boomerangs but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick at the group but Ken casts Blizzard and then casts Gravity but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords to the ground but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace tail whips but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark waves but Espio delivers ninja palm strikes while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Carmelita pistol whips but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a leap kick but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark waves but Aang throws air balls while Katara throws water discs while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis but the turtle creature fires another missile projectile at another switch and the steam takes him upward.

The group go after the turtle creature again and use the steam to take them upward to the next part of the lair and continue to chase after the turtle creature who goes to the next pipe and summons Zombie Black Xetis.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their limbs but Ty throws his Flamerangs but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise up to attack the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace uses Bite but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack at the group with their limbs but Banjo ad Kazooie roll at the Black Xetis while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs at the group but Aang unleashes air slashes while Espio uses Leaf Swirl but the Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their limbs but Katara uses Freeze allowing Cream to unleash Omochao Bomb but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Knuckles uses Uppercut while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms at the group but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a stomp kick but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise up to attack but Noel aerials slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Strike Raid and the group defeat the Zombie Black Xetis.

"You guys are really starting to annoy me!" The turtle creature said as he begins to shoot for another switch.

"No!" Noel said as she casts Thunder at the turtle creature striking him and stops him from pressing the switch.

"Ow! That hurt! You're as annoying as that stupid Key boy! You know what? You can have this stupid thing! It's just a piece of junk anyway! I already got what I came for! See ya, losers!" The turtle creature said as he throws the talisman at the group and then disappears and leaves.

Shazza catches the talisman and gives it to the group.

"Here." Shazza said.

"Thanks." Ty said.

"Another talisman retrieved." Morgiana said.

"The locator is is leading us to a another part of the lair. There must be two talismans." Espio said.

"I'll let you guys go and get the other. Good luck, guys." Shazza said as she leaves.

"Come on. Let's find the other talisman." Noel said.

The group continue to press on through the lair while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they arrive at a metallic bridge but then they'e confronted by Sly.

"I told you we'd meet again." Sly said.

"Not you again! Piss off!" Ken yelled.

"Heh. You won't be havin' that dirty mouth for long! I'm gonna enjoy this!" Sly said.

Ty and Sly run at each other and they throw their boomerangs but Ty's boomerangs strike at Sly and he falls into the lava but then two hands grabs him and it's Ty's and Noel's hands.

"Huh? What're you doing?" Sly asked.

"We're givin' ya a hand, mate." Ty answered.

"You don't deserve to die..." Noel said.

"Let go of me!" Sly demanded and Noel and Ty help Sly get back on the bridge. "I...You...You're both gonna regret this!" Sly said as he leaves.

"Talk about ungrateful." Katara said.

"Never mind him. The locator is leading us into this door." Espio said.

"Then let's go in and find that talisman." Banjo said.

The group for the door which opes and reveals a giant robot that starts moving.

"Where is it going?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, but we can't let it just roam free. We have to find someway to stop it." Noel said as she gets on the giant robot and the others do the same but the giant robot keeps moving.

The group find themselves in the giant robot and are now in the robot control center and they find the black bird.

"So, you're Boss Cass?" Ty asked and the black bird turns to the group.

"At last, we meet face to face. So, you're the troublemakers I keep hearing about." Boss Cass said.

"The locator. It's going off." Espio said.

"That should mean Boss Cass has the talisman." Carmelita said.

"That's right! And I heard you have the remaining four talismans. Give them to me!" Boss Cass said.

"No. Whatever it is you're up to with those talismans, we won't let you use them." Noel said.

"Fine then. I'll just have to take them by force." Boss Cass as he goes into what looks like a giant metallic pillar with a sphere cockpit. "Hehehehehehe! This is the end of the line for you, you meddling rat and you meddling brat!" Boss Cass said as he activates something and it's a spinning metallic ground while electric beams are being fired on each four sides of the metallic ground.

Boss Cass begins throwing bombs at the group who dodge out of the way but the electric beams spin along with the metallic ground to get the group who avoid the electric beams but Boss Cass keeps throwing the bombs at the group who dodge.

"This is not goin' well!" Ty said.

"We have to find a way to take down Boss Cass." Espio said.

Noel then notices something around the metallic pillar and it has what look like four glass containers holding wires.

"I think those wires are the source..." Noel said.

"I see. If we strike them, then we'll be able to get Cass!" Ty said.

"Good thinking, Noel." Banjo said.

"Let's try that." Zuko said.

Boss Cass continues to throw bombs at the group who dodge and the group split up to go for the glass containing wires and Noel slashes one with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash while Ken bashes with his guitar and shoots magic music notes while Grace uses Bite while Ty throws his boomerangs and they destroy the first glass containing wire and Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick and they destroy the second glass containing wire and Espio slashes with his shuriken and delivers multi ninja kicks while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Knuckles uses Drill punch and they destroy the third glass containing wire and Aang delivers wind slashes while Katara water whips while Zuko lashes with his flame whips and they destroy the fourth and final glass containing wire and with all the wires destroyed the cockpit is now destroyed as well and causes Boss Cass to fly out and land on the ground.

"It worked!" Knuckles said.

"Bonza!" Ty said.

"Now, let's get him." Kazooie said.

As Boss Cass tries to get away Ty throw his boomerangs at Boss Cass making him trip and fall allowing Banjo to have Kazooie shoot eggs while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Boss Cass still attempts to get away but Grace uses Tackle while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Boss Cass is still running away from the group but Ken throws magic music bombs while Morgiana leaps at Boss Cass and delivers a powerful kick but Boss Cass still attempts to escape but Espio turns invisible and throws four shurikens at Boss Cass while Knuckles glides at Knuckles and delivers an aerial punch but Boss Cass continues to escape from the group but Cream sends Cheese to attack but Boss Cass is still getting away but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice needles but Boss Cass continues to escape from the group but Noel slashes at Boss Cass with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder and strikes Boss Cass.

"You meddlesome...! I'll make you pay for that!" Boss Cass said as the metallic pillar is fixed and he gets back on the cockpit and then makes the metallic ground spin too fast for the group while the electric beams also spin fast but the group avoid them.

"We have to take him down again by destroying those wires." Katara said.

"This won't be easy, but we'll do it again." Noel said.

"Heartless! Come out here and destroy them!" Boss Cass commanded as Frill Heartless appear to attack the group.

The group avoid the Frill Heartless and go for the four glass contained wires and Noel slashes at one with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash while Ty throws his Zappyrangs while Ken casts Fire and then casts Earth while Grace uses Tackle and they destroy the first glass contained wire but Boss Cass throws more bombs while the Frill Heartless attack the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge at the next glass contained wire while Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Morgiana delivers a flip kick while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife and they destroy the second glass contained wire but the Frill Heartless keep attacking at the group while Boss Cass has the electric beams go for the group but Aang throws air balls while Katara throws water discs while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire and they destroy the third glass contained wire but Boss Cass throws more bombs while the Frill Heartless keep attacking the group but Knuckles double punches and then uses Uppercut while Espio delivers ninja palm strikes while Cream and Cheese spin together and they destroy the fourth and last glass contained wire causing Boss Cass' cockpit to be destroyed and he falls back to the ground.

Boss Cass tries to get away from the group again but Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio throws four shurikens at Boss Cass getting him but he still attempts to escape but Banjo and Kazooie roll at Boss Cass and get him while Grace tail whips but Boss Cass is still running away from the group again but Zuko lashes at Boss Cass with his flame whips while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Boss Cass still tries to run away and escape from the group's attacks but Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Boss Cass keeps running away but Katara uses Freeze allowing Morgiana to deliver a stomp kick while Aang bends water from Katara and strikes Boss Cass with a water whip but Boss Cass is still trying to escape from the group's attacks but Ty throws his boomerangs while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Boss Cass is still running away but Noel slide dashes at Boss Cass and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but the metallic pillar is fixed again and Boss Cass jumps back into his cockpit.

"Okay. Enough fun! I'm going to crank things up! Try dodging this!" Boss Cass said as he fires lasers at the group.

The group avoid the lasers but Frill Heartless appear and attack the group but they defeat the Frill Heartless but then Boss Cass keeps firing lasers at the group.

"Now what? I don't think we can get to those wires now." Alibaba said.

"We'll have to find a different way to get Boss Cass off." Noel said and she sees what looks like blasters around the control center. "I think I have a new idea." Noel said.

"Lay it on us." Ken said.

"Those blasters might be able to help if we activate the switches for them." Noel said.

"It's worth a try." Carmelita said.

"Okay! Let's give it a go!" Ty said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Boss Cass said as throws more bombs and fires more lasers.

The group avoid the firing lasers and make their way to the switches for the blasters but the Frill Heartless attack the group to stop them from getting to the switches but the group defeat the Frill Heartless but Boss Cass fires his lasers at the group to stop them but they avoid the lasers and Noel activates one switch for one blaster and she goes for the next switch while the others fight off the Frill Heartless and Noel activates the next switch for the next blaster and she goes for the third switch for the third blaster and activates it but the Frill Heartless keep attacking while Boss Cass fires his lasers at the group who avoid the lasers and Noel makes her way for the fourth and final switch and activates it and all the four blasters activate and they shoot at Boss Cass' cockpit and it's destroyed again and Boss Cass falls out and goes back onto the ground.

The group go for Boss Cass to attack him but Boss Cass attempts to escape while throwing bombs at the group who dodge and Ty throws his boomerangs at Boss Cass who activates the electric beams to try and get the group but they avoid the electric beams and Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Boss Cass is still trying to get away and throws bombs at the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Boss Cass but Boss Cass is still trying to get away again but Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Boss Cass uses his electric beams to get the group but Grace uses Bite while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike at Boss Cass but Boss Cass drops bombs as he's attempting to escape but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Zuko lashes with his flame whips and strike at Boss Cass but Boss Cass keeps running away from the group but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Thunder while Katara unleashes a stream of water but Boss Cass drops bombs at the group but Espio delivers multi ninja kicks but Boss Cass uses his electric beams to attack the group but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Boss Cass tries to escape again but Ty throws one boomerang and then throws the next boomerang while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Katara throws ice daggers while Aang throws air balls while Morgiana delivers a flip kick while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Espio throws four shurikens while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Blizzard while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash and the group finish off Boss Cass and he falls to the ground and sits down.

"You're done here, Cass!" Ty said.

"Never, never, NEVER!" Boss Cass shouted as he activates a switch.

"What did you do?!" Zuko demanded.

"I just activated a self-destruct sequence. I'll have my robot destroy itself along with you. Then, I'll escape. Once you're destroyed, I'll finally have those four talismans and they'll be mine! Bye-bye!" Boss Cass said as he goes for an escape pod.

"No. We have to do something..." Noel said.

"Ty! You'll need this!" A voice said and the group see Sly as he enters the control center and throws Ty a yellow boomerang with a skull on it.

"Sly! What are you doing?!" Boss Cass demanded.

"I'm doing what I should have done years ago; I'm lending him a hand, mate." Sly said.

"After all I've done for you!" Boss Cass said.

"What? Lied to me?" Sly asked. "Good luck, guys." Sly said.

"You traitorous Tasmanian Tiger!" Boss Cass said as he flies off in his escape pod.

"I don't think so..." Noel said as she uses Strike Raid to stop the escape pod from moving.

"You little...!" Boss Cass said.

"Now, Ty!" Noel said.

"Yeah!" Ty said as he throws the Doomerang at Boss Cass.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Boss Cass shouted as the Doomerang hits Boss Cass.

The giant robot starts to explode but the group and Sly managed to get out of the giant robot and have arrived back at Rainbow Cliffs and they meet with Shazza, Maurie, and the Bunyip Elder.

"That was close..." Ken said.

"Look!" Aang said as they see Boss Cass falling to the ground face first and he drops a talisman with the Tasmanian Tiger symbol.

"Bonza!" Ty said.

"Good. You have collected all five of the talismans." The Bunyip Elder said.

"You must need these talismans. Here's the four of them." Noel said giving the four talismans.

The Bunyip Elder places all five of the talismans on all five empty spots.

"All the talismans are back where they belong. Order is restored and chaos has been averted. It's all thanks to you, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. And with the help of the Keybearer and her friends." The Bunyip Elder said.

"We were happy to help." Noel said.

Just then a portal appears and coming out are two other Tasmanian Tigers.

"Who're they?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey I think they're..." Ty stops talking as he and Sly walk up to the Tasmanian Tigers and embrace them.

"Those must be his family..." Noel said.

"That must be to be reunited with them." Katara said.

"Hey, Noel! Look at that!" Carmelita said as the talismans reveal something and it's another Keyhole.

Noel uses Radiant Salvation to seal the Keyhole and saves the Outback from the darkness.

Meanwhile at the dark room Nightmare watches the group.

 **"Boss Cass has failed, like the rest. No matter. The Key child still failed to retrieve the Heart Crystal. You are cunning than I have thought."** Nightmare said.

"It wasn't easy getting it from that birdbrain. I doubt the Key witch even noticed." Porky said as he now has the red Heart Crystal.

 **"We have only four remaining Heart Crystals to find. Two have been retrieved by the Key girl and only one Heart Crystal is in another world. The remaining other is a mystery."** Nightmare said.

"Hey, we found the other Heart Crystals. Taking them from Noel, finding the one from another world, and finding the mysterious last one should be easy." Porky said.

 **"If so, then you find the means to find them and take them from her."** Nightmare said.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Porky said.

Back at Rainbow Cliffs the group tell Ty and his friends goodbye.

"So, you're leaving now, I reckon?" Maurie asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"Well, if you really gotta go, then we won't stop you." Shazza said.

"Thanks for you help, Noel." Ty said.

"It was nothing." Noel said.

"Here, give Julius this locator back now that we've found all of the talismans." Espio said giving the locator.

"Do ya think we'll meet again?" Ty asked.

"I think we will." Noel said.

"Take care, everyone." Banjo said.

"Good luck, all of you." Maurie said.

The group leave Rainbow Cliffs and return to the rocky canyon area.

"Well, we've saved another world." Ken said.

"We have to go to a new one and see if it needs help." Alibaba said.

"Right. Let's go." Noel said as she uses Radiant Salvation to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal and leave the Outback.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys had a merry Christmas, because I sure did! Anyway, this chapter is done. I hope you enjoyed Noel's conclusion in the Outback. I'll be getting back to this story soon. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko go to a new world and meet five new friends and decide to help them protect a city. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care. Bye for now.**


	36. Chapter 35: Stop the Bombs!

Chapter 35: Stop the Bombs!

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave the Outback and Noel, Ken, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko return to their human selves again and the group are back in the space area and while exploring Noel finds another world that has a city, a tower that's shaped like a T, and a factory.

"There's a new world. Let's see if there's anything we can do there..." Noel said.

"If that's what you think, then we're with you." Banjo said.

Noel uses Radiant Salvation to create a light trail and creates a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal.

In a city alley the light portal appears and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around.

"A city... It looks different from Wisdom City and even...Shine City..." Noel said.

"There's no telling Black Xetis and Heartless will appear here." Katara said.

"We'll also encounter another Fearmonger member." Espio said.

"Well, there's no time for sightseeing. Let's find that Heart Crystal and that Keyhole before they do." Carmelita said.

The group leave the alley and are now in the big city and they begin exploring for any Black Xetis, Heartless, a Heart Crystal, and the Keyhole but so far there is nothing but they keep exploring and later on they come across a warehouse area and they start hearing noises from one of the warehouses and Noel follows the noise and it's leading her to a warehouse and tries to open the door but it's locked.

"Can your Keyblade open that?" Alibaba asked.

"No. It's locked from inside." Noel said.

"Then how can we get in?" Ken asked.

Noel then sees some stacking metal barrels.

"I think I have an idea..." Noel said as she gets on the stacked barrels and the others follow her and they are now on the higher part of the warehouse and they look through the window and they see four people.

One is a rather short boy who is bald, wearing a green suit with a video game like gadget on it, goggles on his head, and is floating with a jetpack on his back.

The second person is a girl with pale skin, pink cat like eyes, pink hair with straight up pigtails, wearing a black witch like outfit, black and purple stockings, and black boots.

The third person is another male who is bigger than the other two people and is muscular and has long orange-brown hair, wearing a black sleeveless suit with yellow trims and a yellow belt, one yellow band on each wrist, and a sharp tooth upward from his mouth.

The fourth person is none other than the group's enemy Porky.

"P-Porky..." Noel said.

"Not that brat again." Zuko said.

"What the hell is he up to this time?" Ken asked.

"Nothing good I'll bet." Kazooie said.

"Hey. Look at what those guys have with them." Aang said pointing at something.

The group see ten black and yellow big items in the warehouse with the four.

"Are those...bombs?" Carmelita asked.

"What are they gonna do with those?" Alibaba asked.

"With Porky with them, I doubt anything good will come of it." Knuckles said.

"So, the bombs are ready, I hope?" Porky asked.

"Of course they're ready, ya snot eater! We've been working these things for days!" The short boy said.

"All we have to do is just place these bombs all over the city and when the time is right, the city will be blown to smithereens." The girl said.

"Yep! BOOM goes the city!" The large male said.

"Now, to have these planted. I don't wanna keep him waiting. Also, we should be cautious this time around." Porky said.

"Why's that? It's not like those pit sniffin' Titans are gonna try and stop us!" The short boy said.

"It's not that. By now, there's a meddling girl who is carrying a weapon called a Keyblade around the city. She may look like a fragile weak girl, but she's been beating the Black Xetis and Heartless left and right and she even has friends that are helping her. Try not to take her too lightly. There's no telling what she'll do." Porky said.

"I'm not scared of some key carryin' girl! She's no match for the HIVE!" The short boy said.

"It doesn't matter how many friends she has or how many people she's fought. She only beat those creatures because she's lucky. Her luck will run out, even if she crosses our path." The girl said.

"Look like she's fragile and weak? Maybe she IS fragile and weak! I can't wait to meet her so I can crush her like a puny bug!" The large male said as he pounds his fist at his palm.

"Screw those bastards...!" Ken grumbled.

"They don't seem very nice..." Cream said.

"Well then, I don't think we'll have any trouble then. Let's go plant these bombs." Porky said.

"Okay. That's it!" Ken yelled as he takes out his guitar.

"Ken, no!" Noel said but Ken bashes his guitar at the window and breaks it and jumps into the warehouse.

"Okay, Porky! You and your new cronies are goin' down!" Ken yelled.

"What the...?! Who is this slug cruncher?!" The short boy demanded.

"One of the Key girl's friends." Porky said.

"Ken, you idiot!" Katara yelled as she and the others jump into the warehouse.

"Why do you keep being so reckless?! We need to THINK before we act!" Alibaba yelled.

"Well, well. It's just as I told you guys. That's the Key girl and her ruffian friends." Porky said.

"Who are you calling ruffians?! You should look in the mirror, you brat!" Knuckles yelled.

"So, that's them. Perfect. We'll be glad to get rid of them." The girl said.

"No. Forget her. These bombs need to be planted all over the city. You three do that. My Heartless will take them on." Porky said.

"But I wanna bash some skulls!" The large male said.

"Let's just focus on our assignment, Mammoth. Maybe next time, we'll destroy her. Let's go." The girl said as the three start taking the bombs.

"Wait...!" Noel said but Heartless that look robots appear.

"You have to play with my toys first." Porky said.

The Robot Heartless shoot lasers at the group who dodge and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a vertical slash but the Robot Heartless fire missiles at the group but Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but the Robot Heartless fire their fists at the group but they dodge and Grace uses Growl but the Robot Heartless fire lasers but Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers ninja palm strikes while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles double punches and then uses Uppercut but the Robot Heartless fire more missiles but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Robot Heartless fire lasers but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick but the Robot Heartless shoot rocket fists but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws water discs while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but the Robot Heartless fire missiles but Noel jumps into the air and then delivers a dive with Radiant Salvation and dives at the Robot Heartless multiple times and then delivers the final slash dive and defeats all of the Robot Heartless.

"That's over with." Kazooie said.

"I don't think so, Kazooie.. I think the Heartless were just a distraction." Banjo said.

"Banjo's right. Look." Noel said pointing at the now gone bombs.

"Dammit! Porky and those three pieces of crap got away with the bombs!" Ken said.

"All because your recklessness and stupidity." Katara said making Ken glare at her.

"We have to hurry to the city. We can't let those bombs go off." Noel said.

"Noel's right. Let's make haste." Espio said.

The group make their way back to the city and begin searching for the bombs but as they search the city the group hear fighting going on and so the group follow noise of fighting and they arrive at a different part of the city and they see five people fighting against Zombie Black Xetis.

"Those people are in trouble..." Cream said.

"I guess knowin' you, you wanna help 'em?" Ken asked.

"I can't just ignore someone in danger. We have to help them..." Noel said.

"Then let the helping begin." Aang said.

The group run to the five people and they get ready to fight against the Zombie Black Xetis.

"We'll take it from here..." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their limbs but Noel uses Strike Raid while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack the group but Knuckles uses Uppercut while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Zombie Black Xetis spin around to attack with their arms but Carmelita pistol whips while Morgiana flip kicks but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground but Katara uses Freeze before it happens allowing Cream to unleash Omochao Bomb and it explodes but the Zombie Black Xetis spin around with their limbs but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Espio throws four shurikens but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder and the group defeat the Zombie Black Xetis.

"No surprise they're here too." Zuko said.

"Let's go." Noel said.

"Hey. Thanks for helping out." A voice said and the group turn to see the five people.

One is a boy with spiky black hair, wearing a white mask over his eyes, a red shirt with a letter R and has green short sleeves, green gloves on both hands, green pants, a yellow belt around the green pants, black and white shoes, and a black cape with a yellow bottom on his back.

The other is a girl with rather orange skin, has long red hair, green eyes, wearing a purple sleeveless stop showing her torso, a purple short skirt, purple long boots, and grey bands on both arms.

The third is another male with some dark skin but his body is metallic and robotic and has a left red scanner for a left eye.

The fourth is another girl with pale skin, purple eyes, has short purple hair, a red diamond on her forehead, wearing a blue hooded cloak, a black leotard, and purple short boots.

The fifth and last person is another boy with rather green skin, dark green hair, pointy ears, green eyes, wearing a purple top with black long sleeves, black pants, a grey belt around the black pants, grey gloves, purple shoes, and a sharp tooth upward from his mouth.

"It was our pleasure..." Noel said.

"You actually beat those things with THAT?" The robot male asked looking at Noel's Keyblade.

"Y-Yes..." Noel answered and the robot male takes the Keyblade.

"Unbelievable! A giant key that can take out monsters!" The robot male said.

"Please. I thought keys were meant to unlock doors. I have never seen a key to beat up the monsters." The orange girl said.

"Maybe it's from somewhere else. It was probably created." The pale girl suggested.

Just then the Keyblade disappears and then reappears in Noel's hand.

"Where did you get that?" The black haired boy asked.

"Oh...I'm its chosen wielder." Noel answered.

"Chosen?" The green boy asked confused.

"The Keyblade chooses its wielder and it chose Noel. So, no Keyblade for you." Ken said.

"Don't be rude, Ken." Aang said.

"Well, still, thanks for helping out. I'm Robin." The black hair boy named Robin introduced. "These are Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. We're the Teen Titans." Robin said.

"Teen Titans...?" Morgiana asked confused.

"Is that a name for an organization?" Espio asked.

"Well, kind of. We're a band of super heroes dedicated to protect this city from criminals and super villains." Robin said.

"What kind of super heroes are you?" The green boy named Beast Boy asked.

"We're not really super heroes... We just came to this city to search for something and see if it needed help with the Black Xetis and Heartless." Noel said.

"I'm guessing those 'Black Xetis' and 'Heartless' were the ones you just fought?" The pale girl named Raven asked.

"Well, those were Black Xetis." Katara answered.

"So, who're y'all?" The robot male named Cyborg asked.

"I'm Noel. These are my friends. Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace the Eevee, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"Nice to meet you, Noel." Robin said.

"Curiosity of bounds. Tell me, where are you from? How did you get here? What is you favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" The orange girl named Starfire asked.

"Um...we're from a city far away. We got here by special transportation. I like yellow. And I would like to be your friend..." Noel answered all questions.

"Glorious! Welcome, new friend!" Starfire said hugging Noel so tightly that Noel is being crushed.

"I-It's...n-nice...t-to...m-meet...y-you..." Noel said struggling to breathe.

"Hey! You're crushin' her!" Ken yelled.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Cyborg asked.

"Something called a Heart Crystal and a Keyhole. Ever heard of those?" Zuko asked.

"I've never heard of a Heart Crystal and unless you're talking about keyholes on door knobs, then no too." Beast Boy said.

"Then we'll have to search elsewhere." Banjo said.

"Hold on. Maybe we can help you. Let's get back to our tower and we'll see if there's anything you came for." Robin said.

"Thank you, but I think we can handle ourselves." Noel said.

"Unacceptable! I cannot allow my new friend to wander off alone!" Starfire said.

"But my friends are with me." Noel said but Starfire grabs Noel's arm.

"You will come with us and we will be of assistance." Starfire said.

"B-But..." Noel was cut off.

"Aw, c'mon. You're probably tired from that fightin'. You need a little relaxing." Cyborg said.

"Yeah! And I can tell you some jokes! I'm the funny one." Beast Boy said.

"What do you think, Noel?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, I suppose it would be rude if we didn't accept your invitation. Okay. You can take us to your tower..." Noel said.

"Alright!" Cyborg cheered.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered.

"Whoo-hoo!" Beast Boy cheered as they start leading the group through the city.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"There's something about that girl that I'm not too sure about. She said she's from a different city, but I'm not buying it. Not to mention, there's something about her weapon." Raven said.

"I don't think she'll be a threat. Come on." Robin said.

Later on the group are now in a tower that is shaped like a T.

"Wow. You guys actually live here?" Aang asked.

"Must be nice to have a home like this." Carmelita said.

"So, can I give you guys the grand tour or..." Beast Boy was cut off.

"Can we just search for the Heart Crystal and the Keyhole please?" Noel asked.

"To the point, huh? Okay. We'll see what we can do." Cyborg said.

"We can't stay here long. What about the..." Katara was cut off by an alarm.

"What was that?" Cream asked.

"Trouble!" Robin said as he uses a computer and it's showing marks that look like bombs. "There are bombs planted all over the city!" Robin said.

"Oh, no..." Noel said.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked.

"It's probably those bombs planted by those three hoodlums and our enemy." Alibaba said.

"Three hoodlums? Oh, no. You don't mean those HIVE students, Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth, do you?" Cyborg asked.

"You seem to know them." Espio said.

"They should be at school, but why they're doing this is unknown." Robin said.

"That's our enemy, Porky." Kazooie said.

"Porky? That sounds like a pig name." Beast Boy said.

"Well, the bastard is fat." Ken said.

"We need to disarm those bombs. Otherwise, they'll obliterate the entire city! Titans, move out!" Robin ordered and the Titans leave the room.

"Wait! We can help you. We were actually trying to find the bombs, but you were in trouble..." Noel said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Raven said.

"Who the hell cares what you say, you bit..." Ken was cut off by Robin.

"No time to argue. You guys can come, but be careful." Robin said as the Titans and the group leave the tower.

The group and the Titans are back at the city and they begin searching the city for any planted bombs and Cyborg is using his robotic arm to try and locate anything and later on they find a bomb next to a building.

"There's one." Cyborg said.

"Time to disarm." Robin said but just then Spider Black Xetis appear.

"Not now!" Beast Boy said.

"I got this..." Noel said as she slashes at the Spider Black Xetis with Radiant Salvation.

"Thanks." Robin said as he reaches the bomb. "Cyborg, I'll need your help." Robin said.

"On it." Cyborg said.

Robin and Cyborg begin disarming the bomb and later on the bomb is disarmed and Raven uses her power to lift the bomb and throws it in the air while Starfire shoots a green energy bolt and destroys the bomb.

"Boo-yeah! That's one bomb down. Who knows how many more are left." Cyborg said.

"There are only ten bombs. I counted them when we were at the warehouse and encountered Porky and his new cronies." Espio said.

"Ten, huh? Then we just took out one, so that just leaves nine more." Robin said.

"We had better make with the haste." Starfire said.

"There could be more Black Xetis and Heartless that will guard the bombs. No offense, but you don't know anything about the Black Xetis and the Heartless and my friends and I are the only ones who fight them. My Keyblade can defeat them." Noel said.

"You won't get any argument from me." Robin said.

"She did help us and took them out with no sweat." Cyborg said.

"We would be grateful if you assisted us." Starfire said.

"Okay, but you'll have to be careful." Raven said.

"We'll help you kick butt while also getting rid of those bombs." Beast Boy said.

"Then it's settled. Let's go find the remaining nine bombs." Knuckles said.

The group continue to search the city for the remaining nine bombs and later on they arrive at an area with a pizza place and they find another bomb planted next to it and so Robin and Cyborg go for the bomb but Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ken throws magic music bombs while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Bite while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Aang throws air balls while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko delivers a flame kick while Robin throws his birderangs while Cyborg turns his arm into a cannon and fires a beam while Starfire shoots green energy bolts while Raven unleashes black energy to lift some cars and crushes while Beast Boy transforms into a green tiger and attacks with his claws and they defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis.

Robin and Cyborg begin disarming the bomb and once it's disarmed Raven and Starfire destroy it.

"Only eight more left." Robin said.

"We can't waste any more time. We have to hurry." Noel said.

The group keep searching for the other bombs throughout the city and they arrive at the park area and they find two more bombs and so they go for the bombs but then Robot Heartless appear and fire lasers at the group but Noel uses Strike Raid while Ken casts Earth while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Tackle while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a flip kick while Aang delivers air slashes while Katara delivers a stream of water while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Robin throws bombs while Cyborg delivers a strong punch while Starfire shoots green beams from her eyes while Raven delivers a telekinetic push while Beast Boy transforms into a green gorilla and punches and the group defeat the Robot Heartless.

Robin and Cyborg manage to disarm two of the bombs and Starfire and Raven destroy them.

"Only five more left." Raven said.

"Let's go and hurry." Katara said.

The group search the next part of the city for more bombs and later on they arrive at an area with a mall and they find three more bombs and go for them but then Phantom Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel and her friends and the Titans defeat the Phantom Black Xetis and Robin and Cyborg work together to disarm the bombs and Raven and Starfire destroy them.

"Only two more bombs left." Robin said.

"They'll have to be somewhere in the city." Noel said.

"We'll find them and get rid of them." Raven said.

The group and the Titans continue their search for the remaining two bombs while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and while searching the city the group arrive at what looks like a bank area and they find last two bombs planted next to them.

"Good. The last two bombs." Robin said.

"We'll have to get rid of any Black Xetis or Heartless first." Alibaba said.

"No sweat, dude. It's easier with you guys helpin' us out." Beast Boy said as he goes for the two bombs but then Crushoceros Black Xetis appear. "Uh-oh..." Beast Boy said as he runs before a Crushoceros Black Xeti stomps on him.

"Nice going, hero." Raven said sarcastically.

"We have to defeat them first." Knuckles said.

"Robin, Cyborg, we'll deal with those Black Xetis and you two focus on disarming the last bombs." Noel said.

"Sounds like a plan. Good luck." Robin said.

The group and the Titans confront the Crushoceros Black Xetis to attack the group with their horns but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then dives at them multiples with Radiant Salvation and then delivers the finishing dive but the Crushoceros Black Xetis stomp on the ground to create an earthquake but Raven uses her power to lift the Crushoceros Black Xetis allowing Starfire to shoot her star bolts while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Crushoceros Black Xetis charge at the group to strike with their horns but Aang makes an earthquake to stop them and stuns them allowing Knuckles to use Drill Punch while Morgiana delivers a flip kick while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but the Crushoceros Black Xetis stomp on the ground again but Katara uses Freeze allowing Espio to throw four shurikens while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but the Crushoceros Black Xetis attack with their horns but Beast Boy transforms into a giant T-Rex and bites at the Crushoceros Black Xetis while Grace tail whips but the Crushoceros Black Xetis stomp at the group but Cream heals the group and then sends Cheese to attack while Ken casts Earth and then casts Fire while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Crushoceros Black Xetis attack with their horns but Noel uses Strike Raid and strikes each of the Crushoceros Black Xetis and the group defeat them.

After the fight with Crushoceros Black Xetis the group see Robin and Cyborg finishing disarming the bombs and as they are successfully disarmed Raven and Starfire destroy the last two bombs.

"Good work, Titans. Thanks for your help as well, Noel." Robin said.

"It was nothing..." Noel said.

Unknowing to the group someone is watching them from a rooftop and it's the short boy using techno binoculars.

"Crammit! Those booger-brained Teen Titans getting rid of the bombs is one thing, but that girl Porky told us about helped them!" The short boy said.

"Like that matters. I think he'll be happy to know that his new enemy is performing heroic acts." The girl said.

"Fine. Let's go back." The short boys said.

"Well, looks like there are no more bombs." Robin said.

"Excellent! Every single one has been stopped." Starfire said.

"Oh, yeah! Let's get a pizza to celebrate!" Beast Boy said.

"Not so fast. That pizza will have to wait. We have to find out why those three HIVE criminals are planting bombs all over the city with their new ally. Porky was the name, right?" Robin asked.

"Yes. He's probably somewhere in the city..." Noel said.

"Okay then. Let's get to the tower and find where those no good hooligans are. I bet they won't get far." Cyborg said.

"Whatever works as long as we put a stop to whatever game they're playing." Raven said.

The group and the Titans return to the tower and Robin and Cyborg start searching with the computer to search for the HIVE and Porky.

"They have to be around in the city somewhere. They can't hide from us." Robin said.

"If they left, then they're just a bunch of damn cowards." Ken said.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Raven asked.

"I say what I want. Deal with it, Emo." Ken said but Raven delivers a huge smack on Ken's head. "Ow!" Ken whined rubbing his head.

"I know they're somewhere. We have to..." Robin was cut off by the computer doing something.

"An incoming message." Starfire said.

"Who is it?" Katara asked.

Just then the computer screen shows what looks like a person wearing a black and grey outfit and has a black and orange mask with only one eye on the orange side.

"Hello, Titans. It's been a while since last we met." The masked person said.

"Slade!" Robin growled with hostility.

"Slade...?" Noel asked.

"Who is that?" Espio asked.

"Bad dude. REALLY bad." Beast Boy said.

"What do you want?!" Robin demanded.

"I see you have already disarmed my bombs that would have destroyed the city." The masked person named Slade said.

"So it was YOU! You had the HIVE plant your bombs to bring terror to the city!" Robin yelled.

"The bombs were actually the least of your worries. They were just merely to gain attention from you. Now I have it." Slade said.

"What are you up to?!" Robin demanded.

"Whatever you have schemed, your evil plot shall fail!" Starfire yelled.

"That's precious. I'm not trying to destroy you this time...yet. I see you have met the girl with a little item known as the Keyblade. The bombs were also supposed to attract her attention and I see I have her attention as well." Slade said looking at Noel.

"You leave Noel alone!" Robin yelled.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt her. I have a message for her." Slade said.

"A m-message...?" Noel asked.

"Pay attention, Key child. I will say only once and I will not repeat myself. I understand that throughout your adventure, you were not only looking for the Heart Crystals and the Keyholes, but you were also trying to find someone very precious to you. Am I not mistaken?" Slade asked.

"H-How...did you...?" Noel was cut off by Slade.

"Maybe instead of worrying about how I knew, you should be more worried who is here." Slade said as he shows someone behind him and it's a dormant blond haired boy and Noel recognizes the boy and can't believes who she's seeing.

"L-L-Luke!" Noel said shocked.

"So that's your brother?" Ken asked.

"That's right, child. While you off doing your pointless adventure, I've been taking quite good care of him." Slade said.

"G-Give him back!" Noel demanded.

"You wish to see your dear brother again? Very well. Heed these instructions; you are to arrive at the abandoned factory at sunset...alone. Failure to arrive on time or if you don't bother to show up at all, then your brother will have a...tragic accident that you, yourself will blame forever." Slade said.

"You...bastard!" Ken said.

"He's a monster. He's worse than my father and my sister combined." Zuko said.

"You wouldn't dare...!" Robin yelled pointing at Slade.

"As I have said before, you are to arrive, ALONE. You may not bring your friends or the Titans with you. Failure to come alone will also result a tragic accident. I'll be expecting you, Key child." Slade said as the computer screen turns off.

"Slade!" Robin yelled as he slams his fists on the keyboard.

"That evil, evil man!" Starfire yelled.

"Dude, he's gone even more evil and sick..." Beast Boy said.

"I can't help but assume this guy's with the Fearmongers..." Aang said.

"Miss Noel...?" Cream asked as Noel is standing there with a mix of shock, horror, worry, and sadness.

"What are you gonna do?" Banjo asked.

"I...have to go..." Noel said.

"You mean you're really going to meet with Slade? This could be a trap." Robin said.

"He has Luke. I've been searching everywhere for him... I don't want to lose him again..." Noel said.

"Noel, I know how important your brother is to you, but you don't know Slade. He's a master manipulator. He's dangerous. He'll do anything to have his way. He'll...kill you." Robin said.

"If I don't come, then he'll kill Luke..." Noel said.

"We should at least come along." Carmelita said.

"No. He said I have to go alone. You can't come with me this time..." Noel said.

"Noel..." Ken stops talking as he places his hand on Noel's shoulder.

"I'm going... Please try to understand. Don't try to stop me." Noel said as she leaves the room leaving everyone.

"I haven't seen her this sad since you were a complete jerk to her back at N. Sanity Island." Kazooie said.

"Piss off, Birdbrain!" Ken snapped.

"What do we do? We can't just let Noel go alone." Raven said.

"We're gonna go too." Robin said.

"Are you suggesting we follow her?" Beast Boy asked.

"She'd know if we're following her." Katara said.

"Don't worry. I have an idea." Robin said.

"Then let's hear it, man." Cyborg said.

"And it BETTER freakin' work!" Ken said.

* * *

 **Aaaaand another cliffhanger. So sorry. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Let me know what you think. Talk about a shocking twist, huh? Next time, Noel meets with Slade to find Luke, but then things don't go well as Noel encounters someone who intends to kill her. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care. Bye for now.**


	37. Chapter 36: Facing Death

Chapter 36: Facing Death

Noel leaves the tower and arrives at the city and makes her way through the city to find the abandoned factory to meet Slade for Luke while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keeps going through the city to find the abandoned factory but then something comes toward Noel and it's a robotic pod and coming out of it is Porky.

"Porky... I don't have time for you. Please get out of my way." Noel said.

"Sorry. Can't do that. I understand you're to meet with Slade at the abandoned factory by sunset. You don't know the way and you'd get lost. I can escort you." Porky said.

"I don't want or need your help." Noel said.

"Suit yourself. Have fun trying to find the abandoned factory. I won't promise you'll be on time, though. Slade did say that if you're late or if you never show, your poor, dear brother, Luke will have a terrible accident. You'll never see him again. You'll only have yourself to blame. 'Oh, Luke! I'm SO sorry! I couldn't find my way! I got lost! I'm sorry for being so late! Please don't hate me! Whaaaaaaa!' It'd serve you right too for being a careless little sister." Porky said.

"Stop it!" Noel yelled as her face turns red due to mix of anger and sadness.

"Well, I won't bother you anymore. I'll be on my way. You obviously don't need my help. Too bad about your brother, though. He IS very important to you and you've been too excited to see him." Porky said as he begins to walk back into his pod.

"W-Wait..." Noel said.

"Yes?" Porky said turning to her.

"If you know the way, then please show me where to go." Noel said.

"Ah, you've come to your senses. Follow me. And don't worry. I don't have any Black Xetis and Heartless to attack you." Porky said.

Noel follows Porky through the city and Porky leads Noel to another area of the city and Noel keeps up with Porky and the two move through more areas of the city to find the factory and it's now becoming sunset and Noel continues to follow Porky through the city and later on the two are now near outside the city and they see a building that looks almost broken and damaged and Porky gets to the building and Noel follows and they go to the front of the building.

"Here it is. The abandoned factory. You're welcome." Porky said.

"And Slade is in there with...Luke?" Noel asked.

"Go in and see for yourself. I have more important things right now." Porky said.

"After I get Luke, you won't get a Heart Crystal and the Keyhole." Noel said.

"What do you mean 'after'? You won't be able to stop me." Porky said.

"What are you talking about?" Noel asked.

"Why should I explain things to you? Just go in and find your stupid brother." Porky said as he leaves.

"Luke, I hope you're really there..." Noel said as she enters the abandoned factory.

Meanwhile somewhere in the city Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy move through the city to try and search for Noel and the abandoned factory and Grace tries to find Noel's scent while Beast Boy who is transformed into a green dog also tries to sniff Noel's scent while Raven is attempting to sense where Noel is going.

"Anything?" Robin asked.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"I got a scent and it's coming from there." Beast Boy said as he points at where he got the scent.

"I think she was here already." Raven said.

"Let me try." Aang said as he places his hands on the ground.

"What the hell are you doin', Baldy?" Ken asked.

"I'm trying to sense the earth and see if Noel was in fact here. Toph taught me this." Aang answered.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"I analyzed this location and my scanner's saying that someone was here. It's gotta be Noel. Not only her, but someone else was with her." Cyborg said.

"He's right. Someone else was with Noel. I'm feeling something very foul, though." Aang said.

"When I was sensing, I felt a very malicious aura around here." Raven said.

"It's probably someone of very evil trying to lure Noel into a trap." Starfire suggested.

"If that's the case, then we can't just sit around here. We have to go after her NOW!" Alibaba said.

"Okay. Titans, let's move!" Robin said as he gets on a cycle while Cyborg gets in a blue car and the group and the other Titans join them and move.

Back at the abandoned factory Noel is searching the factory for Slade and Luke while also looking out for any Black Xetis or Heartless that would appear and try to attack her but so far there is no one and she keeps exploring the factory to hurry and find her brother and meet with Slade and later on she arrives at a different area of the factory.

"Luke...where are you...?" Noel asked with worry in her voice.

Back at the city the group and the Titans keep moving through the city to locate the abandoned factory and find Noel before something bad would happen to her but as the group and the Titans keep going through the city and arrive at the park something appears and it's what look like a pink energy wave coming at Cyborg's car and it hits the car making it go around really fast and it crashes into a tree.

"My baby!" Cyborg cried.

"What the heck just happened?" Kazooie asked.

"Cyborg? Are you okay?" Robin asked stopping his cycle.

"We're fine, man. My baby's not, though. It'll take a while for me to polish her up." Cyborg said.

"Forget about your damn car! Noel's life is more important!" Ken snapped.

"Yo, man. Chill! We'll find Noel and bring her back." Cyborg said.

"I wish to know who was responsible for that sudden attack." Starfire said.

"Whoever it was, I doubt it's anything good." Katara said.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." A voice said.

The group turn to see Robot Heartless and Dark Knight Black Xetis surrounding them and the group also see the three people.

"The HIVE!" Robin said.

"Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth!" Raven said.

"Those three punks!" Knuckles said.

"Think you pit sniffers are gonna go to that factory? Think again!" The short boy named Gizmo said.

"How did you even know we're going for the factory?"Banjo asked.

"Because we're not stupid, Stupid!" Gizmo answered.

"You're too predictable. You knew your Key friend would go off on her own to try and save her precious brother. You knew what Slade said. She has to come ALONE. You're not allowed to join her. If you did, then you know what would happen." The girl named Jinx said.

"No one's dying here!" Robin yelled as he takes out a small bar that turns into a large pole.

"You wanna dance? Okay then. Let's have some fun!" The large male named Mammoth said.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as the Teen Titans attack the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Team Keyblade, GO!" Ken yelled taking out his guitar.

"Team Keyblade? Really?" Espio asked.

"What? I think having a team name would be cool." Ken said.

"That's stupid, it makes Noel sound self-centered, which she's not, and it just doesn't work." Katara said.

"You just don't like my ideas, do ya?" Ken asked.

"Why would we? They're stupid." Kazooie said making Ken glare in anger and annoyance.

"Um, guys? The Black Xetis and the Heartless?" Alibaba said.

"Right. Let's go." Carmelita said as the group attack the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

Back at the factory Noel continues to search for Luke and Slade and while exploring she finds something hanging near an upper part of the factory and Noel goes upward to see what's there and she finds a hanging cage and then she sees someone in it and she's shocked to see who is in the cage.

"L-L-Luke!" Noel said as she runs to the cage and goes to Luke who appears to be dormant. "Luke...I'm so glad. You're okay. I've been searching everywhere for you." Noel said.

"..." Luke doesn't say anything.

"Um, L-Luke?" Noel asked as she tries to reach for the cage but then somebody comes and delivers a kick at Noel and sends her back to the ground.

"I see you've arrived just in time. Good. I was starting to worry you'd never make it." A voice said and Noel sees someone next to the cage and it's Slade staring down at Noel.

Back at the park in the city the Black Xetis and the Heartless attack the group and the Titans but Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves while Banjo has Kazooie charge but the Black Xetis and the Heartless continue to attack but Grace uses Growl but the Black Xetis fire black beams while the Heartless strike but Espio delivers palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a somersault ninja kick while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Knuckles triple punches and then uses Uppercut but the Black Xetis and the Heartless continue to strike but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Heartless attack back but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers strong kicks but the Black Xetis attack back but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws water balls while Zuko delivers a flame kick but the Black Xetis and the Heartless attack back at the group but Robin swings his pole weapon to strike and then delivers decent kicks and throws bombs while Starfire shoots her star bolts at each Black Xeti and Heartless and fires her green beams from her eyes while Cyborg turns his arm into the cannon and fires his beam at the Black Xetis and the Heartless while Raven uses her telekinesis to lift some street poles and swings them to strike while Beast Boy jumps into the air over the Black Xetis and the Heartless and then transforms into a green hippo and lands on the Black Xetis and the Heartless crushing them and all the Black Xetis and the Heartless were defeated.

"Victory." Starfire said.

"BOO-YEAH! In your face, HIVE!" Cyborg said.

"Are you really this stupid, ya gunk munching zit?!" Gizmo demanded.

"You still haven't dealt with us and we're still in your way." Jinx said.

"Then we'll make you move!" Ken yelled.

"We're pretty good at it too." Zuko said.

"Oh, we're not the only problems you're dealing with..." Jinx said.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked confused.

Just then something appears and it's a giant black figure made of solid blocks.

"Cinder Block?!" Robin asked.

"He looks rather different..." Starfire said.

"I'll say. Did he get a new paint job or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"You'd think this is Cinder Block. What you're looking at now is nothing else than my new Black Xeti toy!" A voice said and it's Porky.

"Porky!" Banjo said.

"Oh, joy! It's the damn brat!" Ken said.

"What did you do to Cinder Block?" Raven asked.

"Simple. I turned him into a Black Xeti and now he's my mindless slave who takes orders from only ME! Porky Minch!" Porky said.

"But don't you have enough Black Xetis?" Cream asked.

"Why should I have enough? They all do as I say! They're all my pets! They obey the Fearmongers! They're the PERFECT army for me! Hehehehehehe...!" Porky said while laughing and snorting evilly.

"What a twisted twerp. What kind of darkness has driven this kid?" Knuckles asked.

"We don't have time for this. We have to hurry to the factory." Robin said.

"No, no, no, no! You can't help Noel. She has a brother to meet or rather...her end to meet!" Porky said.

"Were you luring Noel to that factory Slade mentioned?" Katara asked.

"Of course! I had to 'help' her get to the factory to 'see' her dear brother again. Now she's in the factory. The stage is set! Now it'll be curtains for poor Noel." Porky said.

"YOU EVIL BASTARD!" Ken shouted as he charges at Porky but the Black Xeti Cinder Block delivers a strong swipe at Ken and knocks him back.

"There's nothing you can do now. Just be good children and wait until your friend goes bye-bye." Jinx said.

"No! We will NOT sit idly by and let Noel suffer!" Katara yelled.

"You all will pay dearly!" Morgiana said.

"You wanna fight, huh? Okay then. You can play with my pet. I'll spice things up." Porky said as he takes something out. "With a little Dark Energon, this'll be more interesting." Porky then spreads Dark Energon all over Black Xeti Cinder Block making dark crystals sprout from it.

"Dark Energon...?!" Cream asked shocked.

"No! He still must have some left from Cybertron!" Carmelita said.

"Is that bad?" Beast Boy asked.

"The hell do you think?" Ken asked back.

"Destroy them, my Black Xeti minion!" Porky commanded as Black Xeti Cinder Block attacks the group and the Titans.

Back at the factory Noel looks up and sees Slade next to the cage that Luke is in.

"We had a deal. I came here on time and I'm alone. You promised me my brother!" Noel yelled.

"I never promised you anything. I told you to come here at evening, alone since you care so much about your brother." Slade said.

"Then spare him!" Noel demanded.

"Oh, I don't think it will come to that. Your brother is not even here." Slade said.

"What?!" Noel asked shocked as 'Luke' disappears into dark mist and reappears as a Phantom Black Xeti who goes for Noel but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and destroys the Phantom Black Xeti. "You lied to me!" Noel yelled.

"So you've noticed." Slade said.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Noel yelled as she throws Radiant Salvation at Slade but then he dodges out of the way and the Keyblade comes back to her. "Why did you lure me here?" Noel asked.

"So no one can help you while you suffer and die." Slade answered.

"What? I'm not afraid of you. I've defeated your comrades in the Fearmongers. I can handle you." Noel said.

"Is that so? That's precious. However, I'm not your opponent." Slade said.

"Who is then...?" Noel asked.

Just then a dark portal appears in front of Noel.

"Nice to see ya again, little crybaby." A voice said as someone comes out of the dark portal and it's none other than Odium.

"O-Odium..." Noel said.

"Yep. Me. So, ya havin' fun with your little adventure?" Odium asked.

"What do you want?" Noel asked.

"Ya know, Nightmare and even Rixla keep thinkin' your little adventure is making you strong, but you know what, that's THEIR opinion." Odium said.

"You know where Luke is! Where is he?!" Noel demanded.

"Ya think I'm gonna TELL you?! No way in hell! Ya don't even need to find out where he is. Ya wanna know the best part? The Black Xetis and the Heartless have devoured his heart for dinner!" Odium said shocking Noel to the core.

"So the Fearmongers HAVE Luke! You tell me where he is!" Noel demanded as she gets into her fighting stance.

"Oh, ho ho ho. Look at you growin' a spine! I can tell ya wanna play! That's great! I was sooooooooo BORED out of my damn mind! You're gonna die here and NOW!" Odium said as he unleashes a shadow blade.

"Just watch, Odium. I have gotten strong. I'm not the same weakling you've been bullying." Noel said.

"This might prove interesting. I'll see who will survive." Slade said.

"Don't waste your breath, dude. Everyone knows damn well that I'M gonna win this fight." Odium said.

"I wouldn't be sure... I'm ready when you are..." Noel said.

"Your move, Baby." Odium said.

Noel charges at Odium and tries to deliver a dash slash with Radiant Salvation but Odium disappears in shadow and then reappears behind Noel and unleashes a barbaric attack with his shadow blade but Noel casts Aero to protect herself and then casts Fire at Odium getting him but Odium retaliates by unleashing a shadow cannon and shoots four shadow shots at Noel who casts Aero again and then triple slashes at Odium with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash but Odium strikes back with his shadow blade and then unleashes a shadow tentacle and lashes at Noel but Noel recovers herself and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash and then delivers a flip slash and she gets Odium.

"Heh. You ain't bad, Noel. You're not THAT weak as I thought, but I still have more surprises in store." Odium said.

"I don't care." Noel said as she attacks Odium with Radiant Salvation but Odium blocks the attack and delivers a shadow kick but Noel recovers herself and strikes at Odium with a double spin slash.

"This'll be fun." Odium said as he takes out two butterfly knives with black blades and crimson handles.

Noel and Odium start exchanging blow after blow without giving each other an inch but Noel delivers a strike at Odium knocking him back but Odium sinks into the ground and then slithers to Noel and delivers two slashes with his butterfly knives and Noel tries to dodge the slashes but Odium delivers his third slash with one of his butterfly knives and cuts Noel's arm but Noel casts Cure and Noel uses Strike Raid to get Odium who retaliates with shadow spikes under Noel who dodges but the shadow spikes go at Noel who casts Aero again to protect herself but Odium barbarically slashes at Noel with his butterfly knives but Noel blocks with Radiant Salvation and tries to deliver a blitz strike and then delivers a graceful slash with Radiant Salvation but Odium disappears in dark mist and reappears behind Noel.

"Nice try, Wittle baby!" Odium said as he grabs Noel's hair and then slams her face to the ground while Odium is pinning her down.

"Get...of...ME!" Noel shouted as she uses Radiant Salvation to deliver a backhand slash at Odium and then her Keyblade cuts her long hair and now he has short pink hair and Odium backs off.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That was your best?! You ain't fightin' for jack! I guess you're KINDA good, but I'm too damn strong!" Odium said.

"No...I WON'T let you win!" Noel shouted as she charges at Odium who charges at Noel.

Noel and Odium exchange blows again but Odium delivers a shadow kick and knocks Noel back but Noel unleashes another blitz attack at Odium who retaliates by unleashing shadow arrows and shoots them at Noel who dodges them and deflects them with Radiant Salvation and then triple slashes with it but Odium shoots even more shadow arrows but Noel deflects them again but Odium slashes wildly with his butterfly knives but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash but Odium shadow slides at Noel and delivers a powerful slash but Noel retaliates by casting Fire but Odium grabs Noel's legs with a shadow hand holding her allowing Odium to slash at Noel like a maniac with his butterfly knives and then cuts Noel's arm and torso.

"Not yet..." Noel said as she casts Cure on herself again and then tries to strike at Odium with Radiant Salvation again but Odium vanishes in dark mist again and then traps Noel in shadow chains.

"Nice try, Crybaby." Odium said as he delivers a slash with his butterfly knives and then cuts Noel's torso again. "Hurt, Baby?" Odium mocked.

"SCREW YOU!" Noel shouted in rage as she attacks at Odium and knocks him against the wall and Noel begins slashing at him with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash and sends Odium to the ground.

"Not bad, girly. You're actually starting to become a threat, but you still suck at fightin' against me." Odium said.

"Shut up!" Noel yelled as she tries to attack Odium again but Odium slithers in shadows.

"What's wrong? Still havin' trouble trying to beat me? That's still impossible. Let me give you a demonstration." Odium said as his left crimson eye turns dark green completely.

"Wh-What are you doing now?" Noel asked.

"I wanna have more fun bringing doom on you and I think this is the perfect thing!" Odium said as shadows start to cover his entire body and now he's a shadow imp with dark green marks on his body.

"J-Just what are you...?" Noel asked.

 _ **"i'M nOt A wEaK hUmAn LiKe YoU aRe. I aM a DeMoN wItH aWeSoMe PoWeRs! I'lL dEsTrOy YoU iN tHiS fOrM!"**_ Shadow Imp Odium said as he charges at Noel.

"Now THIS will be even more interesting." Slade said.

Back at the park the group and the Titans are battling against Black Xeti Cinder Block who slams its fists on the ground causing an earthquake but Ken bashes at Black Xeti Cinder Block with his guitar and then casts Earth while Starfire throws multiple star bolts at Black Xeti Cinder Block who retaliates by lifting a street pole and swings it at the group and the Titans but Raven uses her telekinetic powers to take the street pole and then holds Black Xeti Cinder Block in place allowing Beast Boy to transform into the green T-Rex and charges at Black Xeti Cinder Block and knocks it down but Black Xeti Cinder Block delivers two strong punches and then slams its fists on the ground but Morgiana delivers a leap kick at Black Xeti Cinder Block while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Cyborg shoots his beam from his arm cannon but Black Xeti Cinder Block picks up a giant rock and throws it at the group but Aang uses his Earthbending to catch the giant rock and throws it back while Zuko Firebends at the throwing rock creating a flaming rock and it hits Black Xeti Cinder Block but Black Xeti Cinder Block attempts to smash at the group but Katara uses Freeze allowing Robin to plant his bombs on Black Xeti Cinder Block and then the bombs go off causing an explosion and Black Xeti Cinder Block falls to the ground.

"We're gonna need a bigger jail." Raven said.

"I should known makin' Brick-for-Brains a Black Xeti was a mistake." Porky said.

"We're not gonna tell you again. Get out of our damn way!" Ken demanded.

Just then something goes off and Jinx picks up a device.

"Yes? Excellent!" Jinx said. "The girl took the bait like a fish going for a worm on a hook." Jinx said to Gizmo and Mammoth.

"No surprise since I did the guiding to her death." Porky said.

"No...Noel!" Ken yelled as he runs out of the park.

"Move it!" Robin demanded.

"It won't matter. She's probably dead anyway." Jinx said.

"No..." Katara said.

"We can still make it if we hurry!" Alibaba said as the group and the Titans leave the park.

Back at the factory Shadow Imp Odium attacks at Noel with his claws and then delivers a tail whip attack but Noel fights back with Radiant Salvation and then delivers vertical slashes but Imp Odium keeps fighting back like a savage animal and sends Noel in the air and delivers a spin dark claw attack followed by a claw slam and then sends out shadow spikes but Noel recovers and casts Blizzard but Shadow Imp Odium strikes with his tail and then stabs Noel's right shoulder with his claws but Noel retaliates with Spin Slash and then delivers another blitz attack striking Shadow Imp Odium but Shadow Imp Odium throws shadow orbs at Noel but Noel delivers a dash slash to get to Shadow Imp Odium and strikes him but Shadow Imp Odium slithers in the shadows and then delivers a vicious bite at Noel but Noel whacks Shadow Imp Odium off her and then casts Earth to strike at Shadow Imp Odium but Shadow Imp Odium delivers more vicious claw attacks but Noel strikes back with Radiant Salvation and then dive slashes at Shadow Imp Odium multiple times and then delivers a final dive slash and knocks Shadow Imp Odium back.

"You're...not human...what are you...?" Noel asked as Odium reverts back to his original form but his dark green eye remains.

"I told you. I'm a demon! A demon that is hated and scorned by everyone. I'm a monster with awesome dark powers!" Odium said.

"A d-demon...?" Noel asked.

"Ya know, no one has ever survived my Shadow Imp form like that before. Still, you can't beat me! I'm a monster and you're just a filthy weak human!" Odium said.

"Don't underestimate anyone..." Noel said.

"Ha! Who the hell are ya kiddin'? You're weak, weak, WEAK! You were born a crybaby and you'll DIE a crybaby!" Odium said.

"I'm not weak anymore. I don't care what you about me. I will still stop you..." Noel said.

"Awww, that's cute!" Odium said.

Noel charges at Odium and tries to slash at him but suddenly something was thrust through Noel's chest and it's Odium's shadow blade and Noel's blood starts to splatter everywhere as Odium makes a twisted smirk.

"Y-You..." Noel stops talking.

"You're wasting your energy trying to take me on, Noel. You actually thought you've gotten strong because of your vain search for your brother? Ha! Get real! This is the difference between your 'power' and my AWESOME power!" Odium said as his body is being covered in black demonic aura and four black demonic wings start to sprout from his back and dark green veins appear all over Odium's skin and then Odium takes his shadow blade out of Noel. "Do you understand now?!" Odium asked.

"This...can't be true...I know I can still fig..." Noel was cut off by Odium.

"Why are you still ALIVE? You should be dead after all I gave you! I need to fix that right NOW!" Odium said as he claws straight through Noel's gut and his hand is now sticking out of Noel's body.

"N-No..." Noel said as she holds the hole that's in her body.

Odium then picks up Noel by her hair.

"Time for bed, Crybaby!" Odium said as he throws Noel to a wall and she crashes into the wall and is on the ground.

"N-No...I-I'm not done..." Noel said weakly struggling to get up.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, guess what?! I ain't through either!" Odium said as he starts stomping on Noel's back multiple times.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Noel screams in agony as Odium keeps stomping on Noel.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! WEEP! SUFFER! DANCE! SQUIRM! LET ME HEAR YOU SING, YA FILTHY WORTHLESS MAGGOT! THE PARTY'S JUST GETTIN' STARTED!" Odium shouted with glee as he continues to stomp on Noel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Noel screams in agony again.

"HYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Odium laughs like a maniac as he keeps stomping on Noel.

"As I thought. A complete weakling. The other members of the Fearmongers fell to her? How pathetic they must be." Slade said.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Another voice yelled as black energy pushes Odium back from Noel.

Odium recovers and he sees the group and the Titans in the factory and they prepare to fight Odium.

"Whoa! That was close! How dare you get in my way, you damn fools!" Odium yelled.

"You evil...sick...twisted...BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TORMENTING NOEL!" Ken shouted as he shoots magic music notes but Odium dodges.

"You are a very MAD man! You will PAY!' Starfire shouted as she shoots star bolts at Odium who dodges.

"GRRRR! You bastards just don't know when to stay the hell out of my way! Fine! You can have the baby! Not like she's alive anymore anyway." Odium said as he disappears in dark mist.

"SLADE! You tricked her! You lead her to nearly get KILLED!" Robin shouted as he confronts Slade and delivers multi punches and kicks but Slade dodges each attack and delivers a strong kick at Robin's stomach knocking him down.

"Of course I lead her to her demise. How else would we wish to get rid of her? She has been a threat to our plans, but to think with all that power and that's all she has. Such a pitiful waste of life." Slade said.

"DAMN YOU!" Ken shouted as he tries to bash at Slade with his guitar but Slade delivers a strong punch at Ken's head and knocks him down.

"We're NOT letting you get away with this, Slade!" Cyborg yelled.

"Of all the criminals I've encountered, you are a psychopath!" Carmelita said.

"Justice will be served. Evil must die!" Espio said.

"You have nowhere left to run, Slade!" Katara said.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Alibaba asked.

"You think you'd survive against me? I wouldn't count on it. The Key girl is defeated and should be dead now. All that's left to do here is to find the Heart Crystal and the Keyhole for this world to be destroyed." Slade said.

"NO!" Robin shouted as he throws bombs while Cyborg shoots a beam from his cannon while Starfire shoots multiple star bolts while Raven shoots black energy beams while Beast Boy transforms into a green elephant and shoots water at Slade and their attacks get him but then an explosion occurs and destroys part of the abandoned factory.

The group and the Titans manage to survive the explosion and they see that Slade is gone and nowhere to be found.

"He got away." Raven said.

"DAMMIT!" Ken shouted with rage as he slams his fists on the ground and then runs to Noel who is severely injured. "Noel... No... This wasn't meant to happen to you... I...couldn't protect you like I promised..." Ken said as tears start to flow from his face.

"Katara, can't you heal Noel?" Aang asked.

"I'll try." Katara said as she walks over to Noel and uses her Waterbending to try and heal Noel.

"Well?" Knuckles asked.

"The good thing is that she's breathing still. She has lost of cuts, blood, and has lost consciousness." Katara said.

"Eevee..." Grace said sadly.

"Don't worry, Grace. I'm sure Noel will be okay." Banjo said.

"So that monster we just encountered was Odium. Did you see him last time?" Zuko asked.

"Back at Silver Town, yes." Espio answered.

"He's gone too far!" Alibaba yelled.

"The next time I see that damn bastard, I'm gonna show NOW FREAKIN' MERCY ON HIM!" Ken shouted in rage.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"I agree. This is personal!" Kazooie said.

"We are sorry for what has happened to Noel." Starfire said.

"Dude. I can't believe we got here too late..." Beast Boy said.

"Is there any way we can help?" Cyborg asked.

"We should get Noel back to the tower." Robin said.

"That sounds good. I'll be able to heal some of Noel's injuries." Katara said.

"I'll do my best to help too." Cream said.

"Let's get going. It's getting late." Raven said as she uses her telekinetic power to lift Noel and they leave the now ruined factory and make their way back to the tower.

* * *

 **0_o Wow... I'm so sick... I'm done with this.**


	38. Chapter 37: Save Jump City!

Chapter 37: Save Jump City!

 _A five-year-old Noel is in a room and she's crying and a seven-year-old Luke is trying to calm her down but to no avail._

 _"Don't cry, Noel. Everything will be fine. Please stop crying, Sis." Younger Luke said._

 _Just then someone comes into the room and it's an elder woman with bright pink hair tied to a small bun and wearing a cyan blouse._

 _"Oh, my. What is all this about?" The elder woman asked._

 _"I dunno, Grandma, but Noel is crying and won't stop." Younger Luke said._

 _"I see. I think I know just the thing." The elder woman picks up Younger Noel and places her on the woman's lap while sitting down. "Let me tell you a story you should, little Noel. Luke, you should listen to this one too." The elder woman said._

 _"Okay, Grandma." Younger Luke as he sits next to the grandmother._

 _"Long ago, there was light around a world and people lived in peace bathed in its warmth. Everyone loved the light, but they began fighting over it because they wanted to keep it for themselves and darkness was born in their hearts. Darkness has spread, swallowing the light and many hearts and it covered everything until the world disappeared, but small fragments survived. In the hearts of children. With these fragments, the children began rebuilding the lost world and it's the world other people live in now, but true light still sleeps within the darkness and worlds are still scattered and divided from each other, but someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open and true light will return. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Just believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your hearts will shine with the light's power and will push the darkness away." The elder woman explained the story and Younger Noel stops crying._

Noel starts to open her eyes and at first her sight is blurry but now her vision is cleared and she looks around to find herself in a room and she's on a bed and just then she starts feeling pain on her body and she clutches on to her chest and then her abdomen.

Noel remembers what happened to her from going to the abandoned factory to meet with Slade for her brother Luke but Luke was not really in the factory and it was nothing more than a trap set up by Slade and Odium whom she fought against but Odium proved to be too much powerful for her and nearly killed her and then she became unconscious.

Taking deep sigh Noel starts to get off the bed but her body refuses to do what she wants but she manages to get off the bed and gets on the ground but she begins feeling pain on her body but Noel ignores it and starts to move but she's limping and leaves the room and is now in a hallway and starts to move through the hallway while still ignoring the pain on her body and later on she finds a door and makes her way to it but as she gets close she trips and falls to the ground near the door that opens and it reveals something in front of her and it's something Noel recognizes.

"G-G-Grace...?" Noel asked and it is Grace who happily licks Noel's face and Noel starts to stand up again while picking up Grace and then walks into another room.

Noel looks around and it's in fact the quarters of the Teen Titan's tower and she finds Robin trying to find something on the computer while Raven is reading a book while Starfire is playing with her silkworm Silkie while Beast Boy is eating tofu and Noel also finds her friends watching Robin on the computer.

As Noel enters the quarters everyone stops what they're doing and they all turn to see Noel in the room.

"U-Um...h-hello...?" Noel said.

"Noel?! You're OKAY!" Ken cheered as he rushes to Noel and tackles her and begins hugging her.

"Yay! Miss Noel is still alive!" Cream cheered.

"Chao chao!" Cheese cheered.

"I'm so glad...Noel is still fine." Alibaba said.

"I was worried." Aang said.

"I'm relieved now." Banjo said.

"Dude! It's a total miracle!" Beast Boy said.

"I keep telling you she wouldn't die." Raven said.

"GLORIOUS! Our friend is alive!" Starfire said.

"She's pretty strong, even if she doesn't look like it." Robin said.

"Okay, Music boy. That's enough! You're gonna hurt her even more!" Kazooie said.

"Shuddup, Birdbrain!" Ken snapped.

"How do you feel, Noel?" Katara asked.

"My body is hurting a little..." Noel answered.

"Can you still move?" Espio asked.

"Sort of... I was limping..." Noel answered.

"I guess you're not fully recovered yet, but what matters is you're okay and you're still alive." Zuko said.

"I-I'm sorry..." Noel said sadly.

"Sorry? For what?" Knuckles asked.

"For leaving and making you all w-worry about me. I thought Slade had Luke and I've been searching everywhere for him... I wanted to see him again, but it was just a trick. And Odium...he tried to...I-I-I'm sorry..." Noel said as she begins to cry.

"Don't be! C'mon. Don't cry." Ken said.

"Even though Ken caused that once." Kazooie said.

"Will you SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Ken snapped.

"Noel, you have nothing to apologize for. You thought you saw your brother." Carmelita said.

"Yes. Slade has tricked you. You are not to blame." Starfire said.

"We promise we will find your brother." Morgiana said.

"Th-Thank you..." Noel said wiping her tears away.

"While you were in the infirmary, we tried to track Slade down and find out where he's hiding. So far, there's nothing yet." Robin said.

"We've even tried finding your brother, but I don't think he's in the city." Raven said.

"I'll find him..." Noel said.

Just then the alarm goes off again.

"Trouble!" Robin said as he uses the computer and Cyborg arrives.

"Is it Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"I wish. It's the HIVE again." Robin said.

"Haven't they caused trouble enough already? What are they up to now?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're raiding the museum. I think they're trying to rob something." Robin said.

"We cannot let that happen." Starfire said.

"Titans, move out!" Robin said.

"Team Keyblade, move out!" Ken said but Katara water whips him hard in his head while Kazooie pecks Ken's head hard while Carmelita whacks his head with her pistol while Zuko delivers a punch on Ken's head hard while Knuckles also punches hard at Ken's head while Espio delivers a smack on Ken's head while Alibaba whacks at Ken head's with the hilt of his knife. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Ken whined rubbing his head from all the attacks he received.

"I-I'm going too..." Noel said.

"You haven't recovered fully yet." Espio said.

"You need to rest. Let us handle things, okay?" Alibaba said.

"I don't care what wounds I have. I want to help... I want to prove that I'm not a weakling..." Noel said.

"You're not weak, Noel. You'll get even more hurt if you come with us." Aang said.

"I don't care what happens to me. I want to help my friends..." Noel said.

"You sure?" Ken asked.

"C'mon. If the girl says she wants to come, then let her." Cyborg said.

"Just be careful, Noel. Please." Katara said.

"I will..." Noel said and the group leave the room.

Meanwhile at the museum Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth have defeated the guards in their way and are robbing the museum and then Jinx finds something in a glass container and it's another heart shaped crystal that's brown and so she unleashes pink energy waves at the glass container making open.

"This is what Slade wants." Jinx said taking the brown heart shaped crystal.

"What does he want with that thing?" Mammoth asked.

"How should I know? He asked us to steal this for him." Jinx said.

"Well, he has what he wants. Let's hang around and steal something for us." Gizmo said.

"The only place you'll be hangin' around is prison!" A voice said and the three turn to see the group and the Teen Titans.

"Crud! They don't know when to get lost!" Gizmo said.

"And I thought that girl is supposed to be dead." Jinx said.

"This robbery's over." Robin said.

Noel then sees something in Jinx's hand.

"They have a Heart Crystal...!" Noel said.

"That must be why they're here, to take it for Slade!" Banjo said.

"Yeah. Slade wants it. What of it?" Jinx asked.

"Hand over that Heart Crystal!" Zuko demanded.

"The only thing I'll hand over is my fist!" Mammoth said.

"You're asking for it." Raven said.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

"Team Key..." Ken was cut off by Katara.

"If you say 'Team Keyblade' ONE more time, you won't be saying ANYTHING again!" Katara threatened making Ken wince at Katara's threat.

"Let's just get this fight over with..." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Attack pattern: Alpha!" Jinx ordered.

Jinx unleashes pink energy waves at the group and the Titans while Gizmo unleashes four rocket launchers and fires missiles at the group and the Titans while Mammoth slams his fists on the ground and creates shock waves but Noel slashes at Jinx with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Grace uses Tackle to strike at Jinx while Robin strikes at Jinx with his pole and then throws his birderangs while Raven delivers a telekinetic push while Cyborg shoots his beam at Gizmo while Espio throws four shurikens at Gizmo while Alibaba slashes at Gizmo with his knife while Knuckles double punches Mammoth and then uses Uppercut while Beast Boy transforms into a green gorilla and punches at Mammoth while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes at Mammoth but Jinx back flips and then shoots more pink energy waves at the ceiling causing debris to fall at the group who dodge and Starfire throws star bolts at Jinx while Ken shoots magic music notes while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Gizmo unleashes a blaster and shoots a laser beam at the group from his blaster but Aang throws air balls at Gizmo while Katara throws ice needles at Gizmo but Mammoth delivers two punches and then rams at the group but Morgiana delivers a strong elbow at Mammoth's stomach and then delivers a flip kick at Mammoth's face while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then lashes with his flame whips while Banjo has Kazooie charge at Mammoth knocking him back but Jinx unleashes vertical pink energy waves at the group and the Titans.

Raven unleashes a black energy shield to block Jinx's pink waves and the two attack each other with melee combat but Jinx delivers a swipe but Aang has Momo to distract Jinx allowing him to blow air at Jinx to knock her down but Mammoth delivers two punches at Aang who dodges the punches and Cyborg grabs both Mammoth's fists and then delivers a headbutt at Mammoth but Mammoth unleashes a hammer punch but Ken bashes at Mammoth's head with his guitar and then casts Thunder while Carmelita delivers a spin kick at Mammoth but Gizmo tries to crush at Carmelita with his mecha spider legs but Robin slashes at one leg with his birderang while Alibaba slashes with his knife at another leg while Zuko slashes with his broadswords at the third leg while Espio slashes with his shuriken at the last leg causing Gizmo to fall but he recovers by unleashes a copter on his back and starts firing beams at them but Starfire shoots green beams from her eyes while Katara throws water discs at Gizmo while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Gizmo but Jinx cartwheels at the group and the Titans and snaps her fingers causing the ground to be cracked under the group and the Titans but Morgiana delivers strong punches at Jinx while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Mammoth charges at the group again but Beast Boy turns into a green rhino and charges back and the two clash allowing Cream to use Cheese to distract Mammoth allowing Beast Boy to strike at Mammoth while Grace uses Bite at Mammoth but Gizmo unleashes hologram versions of himself and they swarm at the group and Titans but Noel casts Earth and strikes at all the Gizmos including the real one.

The HIVE retaliate with their attacks and Jinx unleashes her pink waves on the ground while Mammoth slams at the ground while Gizmo presses a button and causes an explosion on the ground to get the group and the Titans but they avoid the attack and Robin throws bombs at the HIVE while Starfire shoots star bolts but the Hive dodge the the projectiles but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at the Hive while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but Mammoth delivers two hammer punches and then delivers a strong kick but Espio turns invisible and attacks Mammoth with multi ninja kicks and fast palm strikes but Gizmo exposes Espio and fires missiles but Cream unleashes Aero on Espio to for protection and then sends Cheese to attack Gizmo while Raven uses her power to lift some leftover debris and throws them at Gizmo but Jinx throws vertical pink energy waves at Raven but Katara delivers a stream of water to strike at Jinx while Cyborg shoots a beam at Jinx but Gizmo fires bombs at the group and the Titans while Mammoth charges at the group and the Titans but Knuckles delivers a headbutt at Mammoth while Ken throws magic music bombs at Gizmo but Jinx throws pink waves at the ceiling again causing more debris to fall but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at Jinx while Beast Boy transforms into a green monkey and tries to distract Jinx but Gizmo fires lasers at the group but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them at Gizmo while Grace tail whips at Gizmo but Mammoth delivers two punches but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Jinx unleashes horizontal pink waves while Gizmo fires missiles while Mammoth causes an earthquake but Noel uses Blitz on Jinx then Gizmo and then Mammoth and the group and the Titans finish off the HIVE.

"You three are gonna learn a new lesson at a prison cell." Robin said as he takes out handcuffs.

"But you're not taking that Heart Crystal!" A voice said as something comes at the group and the Titans and it's a bomb and it causes an explosion and smoke appears.

As the smoke clears the group and the Titans see that Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth have all left.

"Rats! They escaped." Ken said.

"Not before givin' up this." The voice said and they see Porky and he has the brown Heart Crystal.

"Oh, no!" Cream said.

"You sneaky brat!" Zuko said.

"But this is not the only Heart Crystal I stole." Porky said as he takes out two more Heart Crystals which are white and green.

"Hey! Those are the ones Noel has..." Alibaba said.

"No! He somehow took them from me!" Noel said.

"While you were blinded by the smoke, I not only took the brown Heart Crystal and let Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth escape, but I also took the opportunity to take the two Heart Crystals you had that should've been ours." Porky said.

"Damn you!" Ken yelled as he casts Thunder at Porky who dodges.

"Too bad, so sad! Now I'll just be on my way." Porky said as he leaves the museum.

"That brat is seriously irritating me!" Knuckles said.

"We have to go after him!" Noel said.

"Right! Titans, move out!" Robin said.

The group and the Titans chase Porky through the city to try and catch him but Black Xetis and Heartless in their way but the group and Titans fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue to chase Porky through the city but Porky unleashes what looks like a gas cloud to try and blind the group again but they manage to escape from the gas cloud but they don't see Porky and so they go through the city to find Porky and later on the group and the Titans find someone and it looks like Porky going into a manhole and so they run to the manhole and open it.

"Aw, man. Not the sewers again..." Cyborg said.

"If Porky is in there, then we have to catch him." Noel said as she jumps into the manhole.

"I'm goin'." Ken said as he jumps into the manhole and the others follow.

"Come on." Robin said as he jumps into the manhole and the other Titans follow and even Cyborg.

The group are now in a dark sewer and they search the sewer for Porky and the sewer is almost like a maze but the group and the Titans figure their way out through the sewer and later on the group and the Titans arrive at a huge area with flowing water from pipes and they look around and they find someone standing in front of them and it looks like Porky and so the group and the Titans walk up to that person cautiously.

"Porky...you have nowhere left to run..." Noel said as she places her hand on Porky but just then something happens.

Porky's head pops up from his body and it has a long spring below his head which is now dangling side by side.

"Nanananananananana! Nananananananananana!" The Porky decoy said taunts multiple times.

"It's just a freakin' trick!" Ken said.

"A robot fake." Espio said.

"But where's the real Porky?" Aang asked.

"You're too late. If you're looking for Porky, he's no longer in the city." A voice said and the group and the Titans turn to see Slade on the upper part of the area.

"Slade!" Robin yelled.

"He has already run off with the three Heart Crystals along with Odium." Slade said.

"Run off to where?! Where are they?!" Noel demanded pointing Radiant Salvation at Slade.

"They're off to the ruins of Bygone Fortress. That's where Nightmare and Rixla reside." Slade answered.

"Then we have to..." Noel was cut off by Slade.

"Unfortunately, you and your friends won't be going there. Because you will die here along with the Titans." Slade said as he summons Robot Heartless and they surround the group and the Titans.

"We are outnumbered." Starfire said.

"Sometimes, there's no strength in numbers." Raven said.

"Now then, I have one more thing left to locate and that's the Keyhole." Slade said.

"No you don't!" Robin yelled but the Robot Heartless block Robin's way.

"There's no choice, Robin. We have to fight them off." Noel said.

"If you say so. Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as they attack the Robot Heartless.

The Robot Heartless attack the group by firing missiles but Noel slashes at the Robot Heartless with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity while Robin delivers multi punches and then strikes with his pole staff but the Robot Heartless fire lasers at the group but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire while Cyborg shoots beams from his arm cannon but the Robot Heartless fire their rocket fists at the group but Starfire shoots star bolts at the Robot Heartless while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Tackle but the Robot Heartless fire lasers at the group but Raven blocks the lasers with her black shield and then delivers a telekinetic throw while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Knuckles uses Uppercut but the Robot Heartless fire missiles but Beast Boy transforms into a green bear and slashes with his claws while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Robot Heartless throw bombs but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers flip kicks but the Robot Heartless fire rocket fists but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko delivers a flame kick and the group defeat the Robot Heartless.

"Boo-yeah!" Cyborg cheered.

"It's too early celebrate." Raven said.

"Raven's right. We need to find Slade before..." Carmelita was cut off by someone.

The group and the Titans see someone coming down and it's Slade who delivers a strong kick at the group but they dodge.

"You're all too stubborn to die, I see. It seems I'll have to destroy you myself." Slade said.

"You? We kicked the other Fearmongers' butts. You won't be any different, bastard!" Ken said.

"Don't underestimate him. He's cunning and dangerous." Robin said.

"I think we can handle him." Knuckles said.

"Overconfidence will be your demise. Prepare to suffer." Slade said.

Slade attacks the group and the Titans with a pole swing but Robin counters with his own pole and they clash poles but Slade delivers a powerful roundhouse kick and knocks Robin back but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Strike Raid while Ken casts Earth but Slade throws grenades but Raven uses her telekinetic powers to take the grenades and throws them right back at Slade who dodges and strikes at Raven with his pole but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Espio slashes with his shurikens while Starfire shoots star bolts but Slade dodges and then delivers multi punches and then delivers a strong kick but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then unleashes a barrage of fireballs at Slade while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Beast Boy transforms into a green lion and attacks with his claws but Slade throws more grenades at the group but they dodge and Banjo and Kazooie roll at Slade while Grace uses Tackle but Slade attacks with his pole and then delivers a somersault kick but Cyborg delivers three strong punches while Knuckles triple punches and then uses Drill Punch while Katara throws water discs but Slade backs off and delivers two punches and then delivers another roundhouse kick but Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick while Aang delivers air slashes while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike but Slade delivers three swing with his pole and then slams his pole to the ground to get the group.

The group dodge Slade's pole slam and Robin tries to attack Slade who parries Robin's attack and strikes back sending Robin to the ground but Beast Boy transforms into the green bear and tries to attack with his claws but Slade jumps over Beast Boy and strikes at his back with the pole but Aang has Momo distract Slade and Aang blows air at Slade but Slade throws smoke grenades at Aang to blind him but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at Slade while Espio delivers ninja palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers multi ninja kicks but Slade delivers an elbow attack and then roundhouse kicks but Starfire charges at Slade and delivers quick punches while her hands glow green and then fires a huge green beam at Slade but Slade retaliates and delivers a leap kick but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Grace tail whips at Slade while Cyborg fires another beam from his arm cannon but Slade dodges the beam and then delivers quick uppercut at Cyborg and sends him flying but Morgiana delivers two punches and then three kicks at Slade who parries Morgiana but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Slade while Katara water whips while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Slade triple swings his pole at the group but Raven blocks the attack with her black shield and then delivers a black energy swipe while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Knuckles delivers a glide punch but Slade dodges the attacks and then delivers three strong punches but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash.

Slade multi strikes at the group with his pole and does it three times but the group dodge the multi swing and Raven delivers a telekinetic push while Beast Boy transforms into the green tiger and attacks with his claws but Slade throws more grenades at the group who dodge but Slade triple swings with his pole but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Slade while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Starfire fires green beams from her eyes but Slade delivers two punches and then delivers a strong kick and then delivers a somersault kick but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Cyborg delivers two strong punches but Slade backs off and then multi swings his pole three times but Grace uses Bite while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Ken casts Thunder and then casts Fire but Slade slams his pole to the ground at the group who dodge and Robin delivers multi kicks getting Slade while Espio throws four shurikens while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Slade throws more grenades at the group who dodge and Knuckles tries to deliver a punch but Slade parries and strikes back but Carmelita delivers a pistol whip while Katara throws ice needles but Slade triple swings his pole and then delivers another roundhouse kick striking the group but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvatio and then delivers a diagonal slash with the Keyblade but Slade strikes back with a series of punches and then delivers a strong flip kick and then throws ten grenades at the group.

The group dodge the ten grenades but Slade delivers two punches and then delivers a roundhouse kick and then multi strikes with his pole but the group avoid the attacks and Ken bashes at Slade with his guitar and then shoots magic music notes while Beast Boy transforms into the green gorilla delivers four punches but Slade slams his pole on the ground at the group but Starfire takes the pole and strikes at Slade with it while Espio delivers ninja palm strikes while Morgiana delivers a somersault kick but Slade roundhouse kicks at the group and then triple swings his pole but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Banjo has Kazooie charge at Slade but Slade multi swings his pole three times but Cyborg shoots his beam from his arm cannon while Katara throws water balls while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Slade throws more grenades at the group but Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Slade delivers four punches and then delivers three kicks and then swings his pole but Raven delivers a telekinetic push while Robin strikes with his birderangs and then throws bombs while Noel uses Blitz to strike at Slade but Slade strikes with his pole and then delivers a somersault kick but Beast Boy transforms into the green lion and attacks with his claws while Raven unleashes telekinetic waves while Cyborg shoots another beam from his arm cannon while Starfire shoots star bolts while Robin throws bombs while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Katara throws water discs while Aang throws air balls while Morgiana delivers a leap kick while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks while Grace tail whips while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Strike Raid and the group finish off Slade.

Noel and Robin both jump at Slade and they both strike at him and manage to crack his mask open and it breaks but Slade quickly covers his face.

"Another day, Titans, Key girl. Another day." Slade said as he escapes from the area.

"Bastard." Ken said.

"That's over with. We should find the Keyhole." Noel said.

"We'll help you. Let's get back to the tower and see if it's in the city somewhere." Robin said.

The group and the Titans leave the sewer and are back in the city and make their way back to the tower but then a shaking occurs.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy said feeling the shake.

"Is this an earthquake?" Cyborg asked.

"Something is not right." Robin said.

The shaking stops and the group see something where the tower was.

"What...?" Banjo asked.

"What's going on with the tower?" Raven asked.

What the group is seeing is no longer the Teen Titans' tower but now is a giant black and crimson robot with six arms, six legs, and has a Black Xeti symbol on its chest.

"That's a huge robot!" Knuckles said.

"Our tower?! Who is messin' with our tower?!" Cyborg demanded.

"Don't be so stupid! This isn't your tower anymore. Meet my lovely Black Xeti minion, Executioner!" Porky introduced.

"Porky!" Ken growled.

"You had to transform our home into a killin' machine?!" Cyborg demanded.

"Hey. I thought this would make an awesome robot monster. Now, I'm off to find the Keyhole. We're gonna destroy the city to do it!" Porky said as he and Executioner go for the city.

"That mad child! He will use our former home to destroy the city!" Starfire said.

"We have to stop them." Noel said.

"Uh, guys? You know that we're gonna have to fight OUR OWN HOUSE?!" Beast Boy asked.

"It's better than letting the city be destroyed. We don't have a choice. Titans, MOVE!" Robin said.

The group and the Titans find Executioner destroying the city and many people are running and there are fire on buildings and chaos all over.

"There has to be a way to stop it." Aang said.

"Look! That Black Xeti is be operated by dark gears." Espio said pointing at five black gears on Executioner's body.

"If we destroy them, then the Black Xeti will be destroyed." Katara said.

"We have no choice. Let's go." Noel said.

"Right." Robin said.

The group and the Titans confront Executioner who fires dark missiles at the group who dodge out of the way and they try to figure out how to get on Executioner but Noel finds a dark gear on Executioner's lower torso and so Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace tail whips while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream unleashes Omochao Bombs while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a leap kick while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Robin throws birderangs while Starfire shoots star bolts while Cyborg shoots beams from his arm cannon while Raven shoots black energy waves while Beast Boy transforms into the green tiger and strikes and they destroy the first dark gear.

The group and the Titans find their way to get on Executioner who unleashes dark saws at them but they avoid the attack and the group and the Titans find the next dark gear and they find it on the middle body and so Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blitz while Ken throws magic music bombs while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace uses Growl while Espio delivers palm strikes while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a flip kick while Aang delivers air slashes while Katara water whips while Zuko delivers a flame kick while Robin throws bombs while Starfire shoots green beams while Cyborh delivers two strong punches while Raven unleashes black shots while Beast Boy transforms into the green bear and slashes with his claws and they destroy the second dark gear and keep going to find the remaining three.

The group continue on Executioner who fires more dark missiles and unleashes a dark laser but the group dodge and keep finding the third dark gear and it's on the chest and so Noel uses Strike Raid while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Bite while Espio uses multi ninja kicks while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Knuckles delivers a glide punch while Carmelita delivers a pistol whip while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Aang and Katara work together to Waterbend and they strike with water while Zuko slashes with his broadsword while Robin attacks with his pole while Starfire shoots star bolts while Cyborg delivers two strong punches while Raven delivers a black energy swipe while Beast Boy transforms into the green gorilla and punches and they destroy the third dark gear.

The group find the remaining two dark gears and they find one on the back and so they go for the dark gear but Executioner slashes at the group with its dark saw and then fires dark missiles but the group avoid the dark saws and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash while Ken casts Blizzard while Banjo and Kazooie roll at the dark gears while Grace uses Tackle while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream unleashes Omochao Bombs while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick while Aang throws air balls while Katara throws water discs while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Robin slashes with his birderang while Starfire shoots green beams while Cyborg shoots beams from his arm cannon while Raven unleashes black energy rays while Beast Boy transforms into the green monkey and strikes and they destroy the fourth dark gear.

The group and Titans make their way to the final dark gear and it's on Executioner's head and so they make their way to reach the head but Executioner attacks with dark saws and shoots dark missiles but the group dodge and reach the head and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace tail whips while Espio delivers ninja palm strikes while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt while Carmelita spin kicks while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers strong punches and then a strong kick while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice needles while Zuko lashes with flame whips while Robin throws bombs while Starfire shoots star bolts while Cyborg delivers strong punches while Raven unleashes black waves while Beast Boy transforms into the green tiger and attacks with his claws and the group destroy all of the dark gears and Executioner loses its stability.

"We should get off now." Raven said.

"Come on." Noel said and the group get off Executioner before it crashes apart and disappears in dark mist.

"Well, that's done." Robin said.

"Our house..." Beast Boy said sadly.

"We're sorry..." Cream said.

"Yeah. We didn't have a choice." Aang said.

"Don't worry about it. We can build a new one." Cyborg said.

"What matters is the city is safe." Starfire said.

"Now all we have to do is..." Espio was cut off by something appearing on the island where the tower was and it's another Keyhole.

"Noel..." Banjo stops talking.

"I know." Noel said as she uses Radiant Salvation to seal the Keyhole saving Jump City from destruction.

Meanwhile at the dark room Porky runs as fast as he can and he finds Nightmare.

"Lord Nightmare! I got 'em! I got the remaining Heart Crystals!" Porky said taking out the white Heart Crystal, green Heart Crystal, and the brown Heart Crystal.

 **"You have done well. Now we shall place all the Heart Crystals in the chamber and the Keyhole will be revealed and unsealed."** Nightmare said.

"I look forward to this day." Porky said.

Just then the two hear fighting going on.

"Now what?" Porky asked.

 **"Castaways. Their world perished, but their hearts have not."** Nightmare said.

"Wait a minute... NO! Not them! They were supposed to be DEAD with their world! I'll fix that!" Porky said as he leaves the dark room.

Porky is now in a room with multiple torture devices and he finds someone and it's a boy with black hair, wearing a red baseball cap, a yellow and blue striped shirt, blue shorts, red shoes, and a yellow backpack lying on a wooden board strapped and unconscious.

"You've been enduring my torment for too long, my old friend. That means you're strong enough to deal with the people I have no interest in seeing ever again! This will be worthwhile for you! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe...! Time for one final experiment!" Porky said laughing evilly as he begins using a machine to implant dark energy into the boy. "And with some Black Xetis helping out..." Pokry summons three Phantom Black Xetis and they enter the boy's body making Porky smirk evilly. "Hehehehehehehehehehehe...hahahahahahahahahaha...HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Porky laughs sadistically.

Back at Jump City Noel tells the Titans it's time to leave.

"Well, now that the city is safe. It's time to go." Noel said.

"I see. Thanks for your help, Noel." Robin said.

"We are sorry for your brother." Starfire said.

"I hope you find him." Beast Boy said.

"I hope so too..." Noel said.

"You'll do fine, Noel. Trust me. You're strong. Don't let Slade tell you otherwise." Raven said.

"You do kick butt with that awesome weapon." Cyborg said.

"Well, I'll see you all around." Noel said.

"Hold on, Noel. Before you go, I'd like to make you and your friends honorary Teen Titans for helping us save the city." Robin said.

"Thank you..." Noel said.

"Awesome!" Ken cheered.

"C'mon, dudes. Let's get some pizza to celebrate!" Beast Boy said as he leaves.

"We'd like to join, but we gotta go." Banjo said.

"Yeah. Good luck, everyone." Robin said.

"I am hopeful we meet again, friends!" Starfire said.

The group make their way through the city and they return to the alley.

"All the Heart Crystals are taken...even the ones we've found..." Noel said.

"Don't worry, Noel. We'll try to get them back." Katara said.

"We'll find them and your brother." Zuko said.

"Let's hurry to the next world." Alibaba said.

"Right." Noel said as she uses Radiant Salvation to create a light portal and the group enter the light portal before it disappears.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	39. Chapter 38: Bygone Fortress

Chapter 38: Bygone Fortress

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave Jump City and return to the space area and start searching for a new world while trying to find the whereabouts of Luke and Noel finds a world that has a giant castle floating in the sky with various machinery and below the castle is a deserted place.

"This world is the only one left that we haven't been to yet." Noel said.

"There's a big chance your brother is in there." Banjo said.

"We should be careful. This world could have many Black Xetis and Heartless than we can count." Katara said.

"I know..." Noel said as she uses Radiant Salvation to create another light trail and creates another light portal and they follow the light trail and go into the light portal to enter the next world.

In what looks like a deserted field with gloomy skies the light portal appears and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around the deserted field.

"Wow. What the hell died here?" Ken asked.

"I'm not liking the looks of this place." Aang said.

"For some reason, I know it..." Noel said.

"You do?" Alibaba asked.

"Y-Yes..." Noel answered.

"I wonder if there's anything around this world." Knuckles said.

"We won't find out by just standing here." Zuko said.

"Right. We should..." Noel was cut off by a sound of fighting. "Something is happening... We should go see." Noel said and the others nod.

The group begin moving through the deserted field and they come across an area with many rocks and below them are flowing purple water and so the group jump on the rocks and go through each and reach the end of the rocks and keep going and they arrive at what looks like a deserted forest with cut up trees and the group keep going through the deserted forest and at the end of the deserted forest the group see some people and they see Porky and at his side is Odium and in front them are three people.

One is a girl with semi long blonde hair, wearing a pink dress, pink shoes, and a pink bow on her hair.

The second is a boy with short blond hair, wearing a green suit with a white shirt under it and a black tie, glasses.

The third and last person is another boy with a black long braid and wearing a white gi and a black belt.

The three people look really injured but they get up and prepare to fight.

"You three are SO pathetic!" Porky said.

"Haven't you idiots had enough? You had no vessel and there's no way in hell that Black Xetis and the Heartless helped you. How did you get here?" Odium asked.

"You want to know how? We are determined, that's how." The boy in the white gi said.

"After our world fell into darkness, we somehow survived." The blond boy with glasses said.

"But our friend, Ness was not with us and I assumed he was taken by your minions. I believed I would find him and we're all determined to find and save him." The blonde girl said. "So, Porky, you now know why we're here. Ness has to be here. WE WANT HIM BACK!" The blonde girl shouted.

"Oh, you want Ness? Sorry, he's not here. Take a hike." Porky said.

"Why you...! PK Fire!" The blonde girl yelled as she shoots a small lightning bolt at Porky and Odium and it creates a pillar but the two dodge it.

"You're riding on my last nerve! Chasing us down indicates you three have some issues." Porky said.

"And I know how to handle people with issues." Odium said as he takes out a shadow blade and delivers a slash at the girl and the two boys and the three are injured even more.

"No matter how often you stand, you'll fall in the end." Porky said.

"You're such a coward. You allowed our homes to be destroyed and you even joined forces with evil just to protect yourself." The boy in the white gi said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to accomplish my plan." Porky said.

"Your plot will fail! Now give us Ness!" The blonde girl demanded.

"You're too stubborn and spoiled! Let me introduced you to my new friend. Mental, come out!" Porky commanded and something appears in the deserted forest.

What everyone is looking at is a figure wearing a black and crimson torn cloak revealing only the chest, a black mask with two holes revealing crimson eyes, and has Black Xeti symbol on the chest.

"What...is that...?" Noel asked.

"What is that?" The blonde boy asked.

"Meet my new best friend, Mental! He's your guide to the afterlife!" Porky said as Mental unleashes a telekinetic force to lift the cut up trees and throws them at the three people.

"No...!" Noel yelled as she destroys the cut trees with Radiant Salvation.

"Well, well, well. Look who showed up." Porky said.

"So, ya still alive, huh, Crybaby? You're pretty stubborn." Odium said.

"Enough is enough!" Noel said.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Still tryin' to act tough, huh?! That won't get ya anywhere!" Odium said.

"You know where Nightmare and the Heart Crystals are. Tell me where they are." Noel said.

"I think no. I've already gave the Heart Crystals to Master Nightmare and now the final Keyhole will be revealed soon. It will be unlocked and I can't let you seal it." Porky said.

"No!" Noel said as she tries to stop Porky but Mental gets in the way.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe...! Face facts, Noel. It's over. Despite all your efforts to save all worlds, you've lost." Porky said as he leaves and Mental. "Hold on, Mental. Get those three pests out of my sight." Porky said and Mental delivers a telekinetic shot at the three people and has injured them.

"No..." Noel said.

"Do ya now see the torture and pain you bring people when you try to 'help' them! Like I told ya, NOBODY wants your help!" Odium said.

"That's not gonna stop me from doing the right thing!" Noel said as she tries to attack Odium who dodges and delivers a powerful kick at Noel's stomach and then slashes at Noel with his shadow blade and knocks Noel to the ground while Radiant Salvation is out of her hand.

"Nightmare and Rixla were right. You don't have what it to takes to save your pitiful brother or those around you. You see, only darkness wins and light becomes eclipsed by the darkness...never to appear again." Odium said picking up Radiant Salvation. "Lemme give ya a demonstration." Odium then unleashes dark energy on Radiant Salvation and it begins to become covered in darkness and as the darkness dissipates Radiant Salvation is now a Keyblade with a crimson edge with demon marks, teeth that look like demon fangs, spikes on each side of the edge, black hilt with demon wings, a grey handle, demon claws at the top of the edge, and a black chain with a black skull with crossbones as its Keychain.

The group were all shocked at the Keyblade's evil transformation and Noel is shocked, horrified, and devastated.

"That...that's impossible!" Espio said.

"This can't be right...Noel's been fighting her way here with the Keyblade!" Ken yelled.

"Please. She's not a Keyblade master. She's just a baby with a toy she doesn't know how to plat with." Odium said.

"You...sick BASTARD!" Ken shouted as he takes out his guitar and charges at Odium to strike.

"Idiot!" Odium said as he delivers an effortless dark push and sends Ken back and now he's in purple flowing water.

"K-Ken...!" Noel said.

"Hey! Nobody gives Music boy a hard time but me!" Kazooie said as she shoots eggs at Odium who unleashes a dark barrier.

"Nice try, birdie!" Odium said as he unleashes a shadow tentacle and lashes at both Banjo and Kazooie and then has the shadow tentacle toss Banjo and Kazooie to a cliff nearby and they fall into the cliff.

"You monster!" Espio said as he throws shurikens at Odium.

"Lemme at him too!" Knuckles said as he delivers a punch at Odium.

"I don't think so!" Odium said as reflects the shurikens back at Espio which strike at him and he gets knocked into a cut tree and then summons a shadow hand and it delivers a powerful punch at Knuckles sending him flying and lands into the ground with his head buried in the ground.

"Please stop this...!" Cream begged.

"No way! I'm havin' too much fun! In fact..." Odium unleashes a shadow shadow shot and throws it at Cream and Cheese striking them and are sent to a wall of rocks.

"Enough of this!" Carmelita yelled as she shoots electric shots from her shock pistol.

Odium dodges each strike and then unleashes a dark lightning bolt at Carmelita who dodges but the black lightning bolt creates a hole on the ground and it sends Carmelita into the hole to fall there.

"What are you?!" Alibaba demanded.

"I am a demon!" Odium answered.

"A demon must be destroyed." Morgiana said as she delivers a strong kick.

"I'll end you!" Alibaba said as he slashes with his knife.

Odium delivers a strong shadow kick at Morgiana and then slashes at Alibaba with his butterfly knives and sends them both to the ground and then attacks the wall of rocks causing rocks to fall and bury Alibaba and Morgiana.

"Stop it!" Aang yelled.

"You're bringing pain and suffering upon others for amusement! You're sick and evil!" Katara yelled.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Odium asked.

"You're worse than my father and my sister! I'll put a stop to you!" Zuko yelled as he unleashes a jet of fire.

Odium catches the fire and then retaliates with a black jet of fire and it gets Zuko who tries to dodge but Odium unleashes a shadow cannon and fires a huge shadow shot at Zuko getting him.

"ZUKO!" Katara cried and she bends the purple water and tries to get Odium.

"No." Odium said as he unleashes a shadow hand under Katara and it grabs her and it starts bringing her into the ground.

"KATARA! NO!" Aang cried but Katara has sunk into the ground by the shadow hand.

"You...YOU MONSTER! THIS ENDS NOW!" Aang shouted as he unleashes powerful gust of wind and then bends purple water and throws them at Odium.

"Too bad for you, this is the end!" Odium said as he unleashes a black lightning bolt and strikes at Aang electrocuting him and he falls to the purple water.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's all your friends have got?! They're all WEAK!" Odium said.

"Why...? Why are you doing this?" Noel asked.

"Why?! Because bringin' pain and suffering to others is FUN! It's like Porky said, Crybaby. You lose. It's over." Odium said. "Here, I got a new toy for ya to play with! Have fun!" Odium takes out a stick and throws it at Noel who kneels to the ground and tears are streaming from her face. "Cry, wittle Noel! Cry, cry, CRY! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Odium laughs sadistically as he leaves the deserted forest.

"Eevee..." Grace said sadly.

"Is this...really over?" Noel asked.

Noel is now all alone and she has no idea what to do.

"What's going on here? What happened?" A voice asked and Noel turns to see someone and it's a young man with semi long blond hair, wearing silver armor, and a blue cape on the back of the armor.

"Wh-Who are you...?" Noel asked.

"My name is Siegfried. I'm here on a mission I must fulfill." The young man named Siegfried said.

"A mission...?" Noel asked.

"Where is Soul Edge?" Siegfried asked.

"Soul Edge...? I think I heard that before...from Ry and Tsubaki... I don't know where Soul Edge is..." Noel said.

"I see. Then I must continue my search." Siegfried said.

"Why are you searching for Soul Edge?" Noel asked.

"I'm seeking to destroy it. Once I destroy both Soul Edge and its wielder, my sins should be cleansed." Siegfried answered.

"S-Sins...? Did you do something...wrong?" Noel asked.

"..." Siegfried remains silent.

"I'm sorry..." Noel said.

"No. I have committed many sins. I am responsible for countless slaughters years ago. I am only myself to blame. I will never rest until the wretched Azure Knight is defeated and destroyed along with Soul Edge." Siegfried explained as he keeps moving.

Just then Noel sees the three people trying to move but their injuries are stopping them from moving forward and so they kneel down but Noel runs to them and tries to help.

"Please stop moving. You're hurt...all of you." Noel said.

"I-I can't stop moving. We came here for a reason. Why did you come here?" The blonde girl asked.

"W-Well..." Noel stops talking.

"We came here to get our friend, Ness back." The blond boy said.

"It doesn't matter how many wounds we have or how many battles we fight. We will find Ness and save him. We're not leaving without him." The boy in the white gi said.

"That's why we're here." The blonde girl said and they keep moving.

Noel looks back at the stick Odium threw and she begins thinking about her brother Luke, her friend Ruby, her friends that have always been there for her, and even thinks about everyone she has met in other worlds throughout her adventure.

"I'd never give up on my friends...not after all we've been through..." Noel said as she picks up the stick and walks to the three. "I have a reason for being here. I'm looking for someone very important to me." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said as he stands with Noel.

"So you're coming with us?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes. My name is Noel. Who are you three?" Noel asked.

"I'm Paula Polestar." The blonde girl named Paula introduced.

"My name is Jeff Andonuts." The blond boy named Jeff introduced.

"I am Poo." The boy in the white gi Poo introduced.

"Okay. Let's go." Noel said.

Noel, Grace, Paula, Jeff, and Poo leave the deserted forest and now arrive at what looks like a ruined and deserted village and so they go through the deserted village to find something and they find Siegfried standing at the end of the village and on a stoned pedestal looking at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Noel asked.

"Look at the sky." Siegfried said pointing at something in the sky.

"It looks like a castle." Jeff said.

"It is a castle. That must be where Soul Edge is. I must find my way to reach it." Siegfried said.

"It's not like we can fly there..." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Noel asked.

"Eevee." Grace points at something.

"I think he's trying to lead us somewhere." Paula said.

"Okay, Grace. Lead the way." Noel said.

Grace leads the group through the village and then leads to the left side of the village and the group arrive at what looks like an area with more flowing purple water and there are rocky hills and so the group climb up the rocky hills but then Darkball Heartless and Wraith Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel attacks with the stick but does little damage but then casts Thunder while Grace uses Tackle while Paula uses PK Fire while Jeff shoots with a blaster while Poo attacks with his fists while Siegfried slashes with a large white and blue crystallized sword with a blue crystal in the center and the group defeat the Wraith Black Xetis and Darkball Heartless and they continue to climb up the rocky hills and later on Noel finds something and it's a red orb.

"This orb might help us with something..." Noel said.

"Let's hold onto it." Paula said.

The group leave the area and return to the village and Grace leads the group to another place and it has a cave and so the group enter the cave and they search the cave for something but more Darkball Heartless appear and attack but Noel casts Fire while Grace uses Growl while Paula uses PK Thunder while Jeff unleashes rockets while Poo uses PK Starstorm while Siegfried spin slashes with his sword and then slams his sword and the group defeat the Darkball Heartless and Noel finds a yellow orb and takes it and they leave the cave and return to the village.

The group continue to follow Grace and they arrive at what looks like a water grounds and they search the area for something but Wraith Black Xetis appear and attack with their skeletal claws but Noel casts Earth while Grace tail whips while Paula uses PK Freeze while Jeff shoots from his blaster while Poo attacks with his fists while Siegfried slashes with his sword and the group defeat the Wraith Black Xetis and Noel continues to search the water way and later on they find what looks like a blue orb and Noel takes it and the group leave the water grounds and return to the village.

Grace leads the group to another area and it has whirlwinds and so Noel walks over to the whirlwinds and they take her upward to the upper part of the area and the others follow suit and they find more whirlwinds and they take the group even more upward until they reach the top of the area and Noel searches for something and then she finds a green orb and takes it and the group leave the area and return to the village.

The group go through the village and then as they arrive at the stoned pedestal the four orbs fly out and they land on four open sockets and the stoned pedestal glows.

"What is this?" Jeff asked.

"I think it might help us get to that castle in the sky." Noel said.

"Then let's try it." Paula said.

The group get on the stone pedestal and it starts to lift up and it's going to the sky and the stoned pedestal is taking the group to the castle in the sky and later on the stoned pedestal arrives at the gates of the giant castle and the group get off the lift which goes back down to the village.

"So this is the castle. This must be the castle of the Fearmongers..." Noel said.

"Nightmare and Soul Edge must be here." Siegfried said as he goes through the gates.

"Wait for us." Paula said.

The group go through the castle gates and they find the doors to the castle and Noel tries to open the doors but they're not opening.

"Locked..." Poo said.

"There must be a way to open them." Noel said.

"Eevee." Grace said as he goes through the castle gates.

The group follow Grace through the castle gates and they go down some stairs taking them to a lower area of the giant castle and they see what looks like a door and so the group open the door and enter somewhere.

The group are now in a passage area and they search around for something but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but Noel casts Blizzard while Grace uses Bite but the Black Xetis and the Heartless strike back but Paula uses PK Thunder while Jeff unleashes rockets while Poo uses PK Starstorm but the Black Xetis and the Heartless attack back but Siegfried charges with his sword and then delivers a wide slash with his sword and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless move on through the passage but more Black Xetis and Heartless get in their way but the group fight them off and keep going and later on Noel finds what looks like a lever and she pulls the lever and something is happening and gears around the room start to move and spin.

"I think something is happening now..." Noel said.

"That must be the doors being unlocked. Let's get out of here." Jeff said.

"Yes. We must get to that castle's interior." Siegfried said.

The group make their way out of the passage and return to the outside of the castle and they climb back upstairs and hurry back to the castle's doors and Noel tries to open the doors again and this time the doors open.

"Good. The doors have opened. Now, let us go and fight our way through this castle." Siegfried said.

"Ness, I'm coming for you." Paula said.

"This might be dangerous and there will be lots of Black Xetis and Heartless, but I think we'll be okay." Jeff said.

"There is no more time to waste. Let us go." Poo said.

"Eevee?" Grace asked Noel.

"Yes. I'm ready for anything. I'm not running away anymore." Noel said as the group enter the castle.

Meanwhile in another dark room that looks like an evil chapel Nightmare and Rixla walk over to the chapel's tall altar that has a large heart shaped door and all the Heart Crystals the Fearmongers have collected are placed on the the heart shaped door from white to pink to cyan to green to purple to orange to yellow to blue to violet to red and to brown.

 **"At last. All of the Heart Crystals are collected. Now the Keyhole shall be revealed. With one more Heart Crystal."** Nightmare takes out another Heart Crystal that's black and places it at the bottom of the heart shaped door.

"Soon, no one will be able to stop us. Not even the girl. She is too late." Rixla said and Millia arrives.

"Have the Heat Crystals been placed?" Millia asked.

"Yes. Now the Keyhole will be revealed." Rixla answered.

"Then the world will be purged in darkness like all the rest?" Millia asked.

"Indeed." Rixla answered.

"How I have waited to hear that. I shall dispose of anyone who tries to hinder this moment." Millia said as she leaves.

 **"What's this? My sword is sensing something in this castle. No...it cannot be. Soul Calibur! That fool knight has arrived."** Nightmare said.

"No matter. Our minions will be disposing of them really soon." Rixla said.

Meanwhile in the dark room Odium is examining his new evil Keyblade and and also examines his dark powers dancing in the palm of his hands.

"Hehehehehehehehe...these powers. I used them to end the baby's friends. Now, I'll use 'em to bring forth hatred and despair upon every world. All will swallow to my darkness!" Odium said.

Just then Odium hears something entering the castle.

"Who the hell is that? No one should be able to get into this castle. Whatever. I'll use my new Keyblade to destroy this trespasser." Odium said as he leaves the dark room.

* * *

 **And this is gonna be a chapter end right here. I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think. Yeah, like Void Citadel, this is gonna be an arc as well. I think I'll look forward to what's gonna happen in this world. Anyway, Noel enters the castle of Bygone Fortress, but is confronted by her enemies once again and has to fight with her Keyblade to prove how strong her heart is, but Odium attacks Noel again, but something happens to Noel's encounter with Odium. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care. Goodbye for now. Also, Happy New Years! :)**


	40. Chapter 39: Noel's Heart

Chapter 39: Noel's Heart

Noel, Grace, Paula, Jeff, Poo, and Siegfried enter the castle and are now in a hallway and so the group go through the hallway and reach the end of the hallway and find a door and so Noel opens the door and it leads the group to a foyer that has a two sets of stairs, a fountain that's pouring purple water, pillars that have spikes on them, a chandelier with black candles that are lit with purple flames, and evil looking statues of demons and the group look around the foyer for any Black Xetis and Heartless that might appear.

"Be on guard. They're close. My sword can sense it." Siegfried said.

"I can feel them coming too." Paula said.

"I'm sure we'll be ready for them." Noel said.

"Then let's not waste time." Siegfried said as he makes his way out of the foyer.

"Ness, wherever you are, I'll find you!" Paula said as she makes her way out of the foyer.

"Paula, wait!" Jeff said as he and Poo follow Paula.

"W-Wait for us..." Noel said as she and Grace try to follow the four but then an orb is fired at the two making them back off.

"How the hell did you get into the castle? Ya shoulda quit when you had the chance." A voice said and it's Tora and Rajin is at his side.

"No...I'm not going to quit so easily." Noel said.

"What? You sad, stupid girl. You realize the darkness will destroy you." Tora said.

"Wrong. My body might be destroyed by the darkness, but it won't destroy my heart. It stays with my friends. You can't destroy it." Noel said.

"Oh, really? That's a load of bull! You're all alone. All you have is your pet. Your friends are gone! You've lost your Keyblade. It's over. Just quit and get lost before you get yourself killed." Tora said.

"It doesn't matter if I don't have the Keyblade anymore. I'm also not alone. My friends are with me, even after what Odium just did to them." Noel said taking out the stick. "I'll fight my way to save my brother, no matter what..." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Okay. Fine. If that's how you want it...Rajin, don't bother playin' nice. Make sure her playtime is her last!" Tora ordered and Rajin nods and transforms itself into the same three-headed and three-tailed giant tiger just like back at the Digital World. "This is your last warning, girl. Get the hell out before Rajin makes you into his dinner!" Tora said.

"I'm not scared...I'm not scared...I can do this...!" Noel said getting ready to fight.

Giant Rajin's three heads fire giant orbs at Noel and Grace who dodge out of the way and Noel casts Thunder on all three of the heads while Grace uses Tackle at one of the heads but Giant Rajin slashes at them with his claws and then shoots more giant orbs but Grace tail whips at Giant Rajin's middle head but Giant Rajin stomps at Grace and creates a shock wave but Noel attacks at Giant Rajin's head with her stick and does little damage but then casts Earth and strikes but Giant Rajin delivers his three-tailed whip at Noel who casts Aero for protection and then casts Blizzard but Giant Rajin pounces at the two and then attacks with his claws but the two avoid the attacks and Noel attacks with her stick again and then casts Fire while Grace uses Growl but Giant Rajin delivers a bite at the two with his giant fangs but Grace uses Bite back at Giant Rajin but Giant Rajin fires more giant orbs at the two but they dodge and Noel casts Thunder at all the three heads but Giant Rajin stands on his hind legs and then slams his front paws on the ground and unleashes shock waves but they dodge the shock waves and Grace tail whips at one of Giant Rajin's heads while Noel casts Earth but Giant Rajin pounces at the two and unleashes more shock waves but Grace uses Tackle while Noel attacks at one of the heads with her stick and does little damage and then casts Blizzard making Giant Rajin roar in pain and delivers his three-tailed whip at Noel.

Noel dodges the three-tailed whip and casts Thunder at the three heads but Giant Rajin fires giant orbs at the two but Grace uses Tackle to strike at one of the heads but Giant Rajin delivers a huge roar and then unleashes what look like energy beams from his mouth and into the ground causing energy pillars to be created under Noel and Grace who dodge the energy pillars but Giant Rajin shoots its energy orbs at the two but Noel casts Aero on herself and on Grace for protection and then casts Gravity but Giant Rajin stomps his paws on the ground and creates more shock waves but Grace tail whips at one of Giant Rajin's heads but Giant Rajin bites at Grace with his giant fangs but Noel strikes at Giant Rajin's head with her stick and then casts Fire to strike but Giant Rajin pounces at Noel and attacks with his claws but Noel dodges out of the way and Grace uses Growl but Giant Rajin spews more energy beams on the ground and unleashes more energy pillar under Noel and Grace who dodge the energy pillars and Grace tail whips at Giant Rajin's heads but Giant Rajin three-tailed whips at the two but Noel keeps attacking with her stick and then casts Fire at one of the heads but Giant Rajin shoots more energy orbs at Noel who dodges out of the way and then casts Earth while Grace uses Tackle to strike at one of the heads.

Giant Rajin bites at both Noel and Grace with his giant fangs but Noel blocks the biting with her stick and delivers a wide whack with it but Giant Rajin pounces at Noel and attacks with his claws but Grace uses Growl but Giant Rajin stomps at Grace with his paws and creates shock waves but Noel casts Blizzard and then casts Gravity but Giant Rajin delivers his three-tailed whip but Noel whacks at Giant Rajin's heads with her stick while Grace tail whips at Giant Rajin but Giant Rajin unleashes giant energy orbs around him and then throws them at Noel and Grace who dodge the moving energy orbs and Noel casts Earth to strike at Giant Rajin's heads but Giant Rajin spews energy beams on the ground and creates energy pillars under the two but Noel dodges and casts Thunder while Grace tail whips but Giant Rajin fires energy orbs but Noel strikes at the heads with her stick and then casts Fire but Giant Rajin pounces at the two and attacks with his claws and then delivers his three-tailed whip but Noel keeps striking with her stick but Giant Rajin tries to bite at Noel with his giant fangs but Grace uses Bite to strike back but Giant Rajin unleashes more energy orbs around him and throws them at Noel and Grace but Noel casts Aero to protect herself and Grace and then strikes at one of Giant Rajin's heads with her stick while Grace uses Tackle but Giant Rajin pounces at Noel and Grace twice and unleashes shock waves as he lands on the ground and then attacks with his claws and fires more energy orbs but Noel strikes with her stick and then casts Thunder while Grace tail whips but Giant Rajin bites with his fangs but Grace uses Bite while Noel casts Blizzard and they finish off Giant Rajin who stumbles and falls to the ground and returns to his normal cub form.

"Rajin! No!" Tora cried as he carries his defeated tiger. "You're gonna pay for that! How'd you even defeat him?! You don't have the Keyblade anymore!" Tora said.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter if I don't have the Keyblade anymore. I didn't need it for that fight. I had a better weapon...my heart." Noel said.

"What?!" Tora asked.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" A voice scoffed and it's Odium. "You oughta be a comedian, baby! What the hell good does that weak little crap do for you?!" Odium asked.

"It's true...my heart is in fact weak, but it's not alone, as I have also said." Noel said.

"That's a load! How is your heart not alone?" Tora asked.

"That's simple. My heart has grown with each new experience. It's also found a home with all the friends I've made throughout my adventure. If it wasn't for my friends, I would not have came this far. So, now, I'm doing anything to help my friends for making my heart strong." Noel answered.

"So that's why..." Tora said.

"What? Your friends?! Ha! What crap! This is why you're so WEAK! You're always about your friends!" Odium said.

"At least I have some! I have become a part of their hearts just they have become a part of mine." Noel said as she thinks about everyone she has met during her adventure such as Ry, Tsubaki, May, Noah, Glorfindel, Elrond, the Digidestined and their Digimon, Crash, Aku-Aku, Lucas and his friends, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Shulk, Link, Zelda, Pit, Palutena, Rue, even Mint, Ty, the Teen Titans, and even the group.

"Is this really possible...?" Tora asked to himself.

"What nonsense. Your friends do not help you. They are not with you. You are alone." A voice said and it's Millia.

"Even if they're not with me, if I think of them now and then and if they don't forget me, then I know our hearts will be one." Noel said.

"You really think you can take us on by thinking about your friends?! That's freakin' RICH!" Odium scoffed.

"Friends or no friends, you still have no weapon. You will lose your life." Millia said.

"I don't need a weapon. I know for a fact that my friends are my power and I'm theirs." Noel said as she prepares to fight.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! You still wanna fight?! This'll be fun to torment you AGAIN!" Odium said.

"Do your worst..." Noel said.

"If ya say so!" Odium unleashes a shadow shot at Noel who braces herself.

"Look out!" A voice yelled and something blocks the shadow shot and takes it and it's Tora who covers Noel and is severely injured by the shadow shot.

"T-Tora...? Why did you protect me...?" Noel asked.

"Because what you just said about your friends being your power and giving you and your heart strength actually touched me... It even reminded me of myself..." Tora answered.

"Yourself...?" Noel asked.

"Before I started serving the Fearmongers and Rixla, I had my own friends that I cared about. I even had a family. I lived in a world where my people lived in peace, but my family was suffering by a sickness and my friends and I needed to find a cure. It was difficult and even impossible. I wasn't giving up, though. One day, an invasion happened in my world. Black Xetis and Heartless appeared and started attacking and killing my friends and even my family. I was too weak and helpless to do anything. My world was almost destroyed, but then Rixla and Nightmare found me and took me to this world and Tora and I became their most twisted experiments. They even promised that if I served them, they would bring my family and my friends back to life." Tora explained.

"I-I'm...sorry...I didn't realize..." Noel said.

"No. You made me open my eyes when I was so blind by the darkness." Tora said.

"Tora...you look pathetic. You really wish to take your own life by saving this girl?" Millia asked.

"Shut up! She had great friends and had the potential to be a great Keyblade wielder and you took that away from her!" Tora yelled.

"If this is how you feel, then I'll just have to take both your lives!" Odium said as he throws another shadow shot at both Noel and Tora.

"Noel, hold tight!" Tora said as he protects Noel as the shadow shot comes at the two.

The shadow shot comes at the two but then something hits the shadow shot and deflects it causing the shadow shot to hit the ceiling.

"No way in HELL you're hurtin' Noel, ya stinkin' BASTARD!" A voice yelled and Noel sees someone in front of her and it's Ken with his guitar in his hand.

"What the hell?! I KILLED you!" Odium yelled.

"That's what you think! Here's a lesson for ya; NEVER throw me down the water unless you make sure I STAY down there!" Ken said.

"You're alive...? But how?" Noel asked.

"Heh. I'm too awesome to die, Noel. The stupid bastard couldn't kill me if he tried." Ken answered.

"You're not awesome, you know." A voice said and Noel sees Banjo and Kazooie arriving at the foyer.

"Banjo! Kazooie!" Noel said.

"Hiya, Noel. I'm glad you're still okay." Banjo said.

"What happened? I thought you fell." Noel said.

"We did, but that idiot forgot I'm a bird and I can fly my way out with Banjo." Kazooie said.

"That's BULL!" Odium shouted as he attacks with a shadow fist.

Just then a shuriken flies right at Odium making him stumble back.

"Don't you dare. That will be your last mistake." A voice said and Noel sees Espio and Knuckles arriving at the foyer.

"Espio...Knuckles..." Noel said.

"Hey, Noel. Ya really though we were done for?" Knuckles asked.

"Mister Espio! Mister Knuckles!" A voice called and Cream arrives at the foyer with Cheese with her.

"Cream..." Noel said.

"I'm so happy you're safe, Miss Noel." Cream said.

"Enough of this crap! I beat you and I'll do it again!" Odium yelled as he strikes but then an electric shot comes at Odium making him move.

"Your cockiness will be your downfall, brat!" A voice said and it's Carmelita who arrives at the foyer.

"Carmelita..." Noel said.

"What the hell's goin' on?! Why're you still alive?!" Odium demanded.

"I escaped from that cut tree you sent me there." Espio answered.

"You should know already I can get myself outta the ground and Cream and Cheese were hurt, but they weren't dead!" Knuckles said.

"I also escaped from the underground you sent me from that hole you created." Carmlieta said.

"Bull, bull, BULL!" Odium shouted.

"No it's not!" A voice said and it's Alibaba who arrives at the foyer with Morgiana.

"Alibaba...Morgiana..." Noel said.

"You couldn't kill us if you tried, freak!" Alibaba yelled.

"The rocks that buried us could not have killed us." Morgiana said.

"Dammit! I've had enough! You need to die NOW!" Odium shouted as he unleashes a black lightning bolt.

"Think again!" A voice yelled as someone appears and redirects the lightning bolt and strikes right back at Odium who dodges and it's Zuko.

"What?! You're alive too?!" Odium demanded.

"Did you really think your dark fire could hurt me? You've forgotten that I'm a Firebender!" Zuko said.

"ARRRRGH!" Odium screams in rage as he attacks but then ice comes and freezes his tracks.

"Don't even think about it!" A voice said and it's Katara who enters the foyer with Aang.

"We won't let you cause anymore hurt!" Aang said.

"Aang...Katara...Zuko..." Noel said.

"Noel. Are you hurt?" Zuko asked.

"A little, but I'll be fine. Tora needs help though." Noel said.

"The hell is he doin'?" Ken asked.

"Long story..." Noel said.

"Well, okay. As long as you're okay." Katara said.

"Looks like we're all back together again." Banjo said.

"Eevee!" Grace cheered.

"Thank you all for coming..." Noel said.

"Ridiculous. You could not have survived Odium's dark attacks. You all should have been dead." Millia said.

"Really? Let me tell you something! That shadow hand that sent me to the ground was nothing. I managed o get out from underground." Katara said.

"Your lightning attack might have hurt me and nearly killed me, but I survived that attack and got out of the water and Katara healed me." Aang said.

"This is...just BULL! This can't happen! I'll make you wish you were all DEAD!" Odium said.

"Go ahead, Odium. You can attack us all you want, but we will always strike back." Noel said taking out her stick.

"Okay, Crybaby! Ya want another beating?! I'll give you one! This time, I'll KILL you and your friends!" Odium yelled.

"Stop, Odium. I shall handle her." Millia said.

"What?! Why?!" Odium demanded.

"I wish to test her 'skill' without her Keyblade. She must no longer live and attempt to hinder our near completed progress." Millia said as she takes out her red sword and red shield with the orange phoenix wing.

"You...you were responsible for destroying my home world...you were the one who nearly killed Ruby...and you took Luke away from me! I won't forgive you for what you've done!" Noel said.

"Forgiveness is a sin. Your existence is a sin. You and your friends must perish now." Millia said.

"That will not happen." Noel said.

"Yeah! Ya wanna mess with Noel?! You're dealin' with us!" Ken said.

"Kazooie, let's help Noel." Banjo said.

"Yeah. I'll peck this girl's head all day." Kazooie said.

"Eevee!" Grace said preparing to fight.

"Evil must perish! You will know my ninja power!" Espio said.

"Cheese, let's be careful." Cream said.

"Chao chao." Cheese said.

"I'm gonna bash you up until you cry!" Knuckles said.

"Let me show you how justice serves!" Carmelita said.

"I will fight for my friends!" Alibaba said.

"You cannot defeat us." Morgiana said.

"This will be on your head." Aang said.

"I'm not holding back on a sad and evil person like you!" Katara said.

"This ends now!" Zuko said.

"Fools. Prepare to suffer justices wrath!" Millia said as she attacks the group.

Millia horizontal slashes at the group with her sword and then delivers a vertical slash with her sword but Noel counters with her stick and attacks Millia with it and then casts Earth while Grace uses Tackle but Millia blocks the attacks with her shield and then delivers a diagonal slash with her sword at the group but Ken bashes at Millia with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Millia but Millia backs flips away from the group and then charges with her shield and strikes at the group but Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Millia double vertical slashes with her sword and then delivers a spin kick but Espio delivers multi ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a somersault kick while Knuckles double punches and then uses Uppercut but Millia delivers a spin slash with her sword and then delivers a flip slash but Cream uses Aero to protect everyone and then unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Millia jumps into the air and then delivers a dive stab with her sword at the group who dodge but Millia delivers one swing with her sword and then dash slashes with it but Alibaba counters with his knife and slashes at Millia with the knife while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick but Millia blocks with her shield again and then throws her shield around the foyer but Aang uses his Airbending to create a whirlwind on the shield and tosses it back at Millia while Katara water whips at Millia while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Millia lights her sword with dark fire energy and unleashes it at the group.

The group avoid the dark fire energy but Millia dash slashes with her sword and then delivers a diagonal slash with her sword but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Millia while Espio throws four shurikens at Millia but Millia charges at the group with her shield and then delivers an upper slash with her sword at the group but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them at Millia while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at Millia but Millia backs off and then throws her shield again at the group and then unleashes dark fire energy but Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Millia delivers a flip slash and then delivers a dive stab with her sword but Morgiana delivers a leap kick and then delivers a stomp kick while Katara throws ice daggers but Millia triple slashes with her sword and then delivers a spin slash but Grace uses Growl while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Millia delivers a bash with her shield and then delivers a shield swipe and then unleashes a wide slash with her sword but Zuko counters with his broadswords and slashes with them and then delivers a flame kick while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder but Millia unleashes another dark fire energy and then delivers a double diagonal slash with her sword and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash with her sword but Noel attacks Millia with her stick and does little damage but Millia triple slashes at Noel with her sword but Noel casts Fire at Millia and then casts Thunder.

Millia retaliates by charging her shield at the group and then strikes at the group with her shield and delivers a shield uppercut and delivers an aerial spin slash with her sword but Ken throws magic music bombs and sends Millia down to the ground but Millia delivers a roundhouse kick at Ken and then delivers a vertical slash but Grace tail whips at Millia while Carmelita pistol whips at Millia but Millia throws her shield around the foyer at the group and then delivers a spin slash with her sword but Aang unleashes whirlwinds at Millia while Banjo has Kazooie charge at Millia but Millia delivers a triple upper slash with her sword and then delivers a wide horizontal slash with her sword but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Knuckles triple punches at Millia and then delivers a headbutt but Millia back flips away and then jumps into the air again and then delivers another dive stab but Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a flip kick while Espio uses Leaf Swirl but Millia unleashes more dark fire energy and then charges at the group with her shield but Katara throws water discs while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike but Millia delivers a downward slash and then delivers an aerial spin slash with her sword but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire at Millia but Millia dash slashes with her sword and then triple horizontal slashes with her sword but Noel casts Thunder and strikes with her stick but Millia bashes at Noel with her shield and then tries to stab at Noel but Noel dodges the stab and then triple strikes with her stick and then casts Blizzard at Millia.

"Enough of your insolence. You must face judgement." Millia said as she charges with her sword to deliver a stab at Noel.

Before Millia's sword could touch Noel something gets in the way of the sword's stab and it's Tora who took the sword stab in his chest and now his body is bleeding aand blood is dripping from his mouth.

"T-Tora..." Noel said.

"Why the hell did ya come to get in the way?!" Ken demanded.

"You should be thankful I tried to save Noel before she almost killed... My body had to react...somehow just like before Odium tried to kill her before you came to her side again..." Tora said.

"Mister Tora..." Cream stops talking.

"Noel...I'm...sorry...for everything...you're actually a very lucky kid..." Tora said.

"Tora. You sad fool. You have risked your life, not once, but twice to save this girl after you have failed. This is a fitting death for failures to Rixla. Now you shall face your punishment." Millia said as she unleashes dark fire energy on her sword and it begins engulfing Tora.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tora screams in agony as he's being consumed by the dark fire energy.

As the dark fire energy dissipates Tora is now gone with only ashes remaining of where he was.

"Tora..." Noel said and Rajin runs to the ashes and begins to growl sadly at Tora's demise.

"Wow...after all the crap he's been givin' us, he actually sacrificed himself to help us..." Ken said.

"Now I feel really bad for him." Aang said.

"Awwwww, boo-hoo! You're sad because that weak little crap is dead?! Don't make me laugh!" Odium said.

"How dare you scoff at Tora's death! You have no capacity for empathy!" Noel yelled.

"Duh! I have no remorse for ANYTHING! I don't have to feel what happens!" Odium said.

"That should prove you don't even deserve the Keyblade!" Noel yelled.

"I deserve it much more than you, Crybaby! You're weak, no matter what you do! Why don't ya try to prove me wrong?" Odium said.

"Gladly." Noel said.

"Okay. Follow me." Odium said as he goes to the upper part of the foyer.

"C'mon. Let's go after him." Knuckles said.

"Sorry, guys, but I'll deal with him on my own." Noel said.

"What?! Have you forgotten what happened the last time you fought him by yourself?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry. I know what to do. I'll prove to him that I'm no longer the weak crybaby he's been bullying all these years ago." Noel said.

"Just be careful, Noel." Katara said and Noel nods and follows Odium to the upper part of the foyer.

Noel is on the upper part of the foyer and confronts Odium.

"Ya got any last words before I kill ya?" Odium asked.

"You won't kill me. I know I can defeat you this time." Noel said.

"Stupid baby. I'll end you for good. Then I'll get rid of your worthless brother." Odium said as he takes out the dark Keyblade.

"Try me..." Noel said taking out her stick and getting ready to fight.

"Say goodnight, Baby." Odium said as he attacks Noel.

Odium charges and attacks at Noel with the dark Keyblade but Noel dodges and attacks Odium with her stick but Odium jumps back and unleashes shadow tentacles to get Noel who dodges and delivers a spin kick at Odium who sinks into his shadows and slashes at Noel with the dark Keyblade and then delivers a roundhouse kick but Noel moves and casts Blizzard at Odium who dodges the ice shards and shoots shadow shots at Noel who moves out of the way and strikes ay Odium with her stick and then casts Earth and knocks Odium down but Odium recovers and delivers an upper slash with a shadow blade and then delivers a horizontal slashes with the dark Keyblade but Noel delivers a flip kick at Odium and knocks him into the air but Odium unleashes black lightning bolts at Noel who dodges and strikes with her stick and then casts Fire but Odium unleashes a shadow barrier to protect himself and then delivers a shadow punch at Noel who delivers a roundhouse kick at Odium's head but Odium sinks into the shadows again and then unleashes a shadow hand to try and grab Noel who avoids the shadow hand and strikes with her stick and then delivers a spin kick but Odium slashes with the dark Keyblade and then unleashes shadow tentacles to grab Noel but Noel casts Blizzard to freeze the shadow tentacles and then delivers a drill kick at Odium sending him back and gets knocked down but Odium retaliates with a shadow kick.

Noel dodges the shadow kick and attacks Odium with her stick but Odium grabs the stick and snaps it in half destroying it and then slashes at Noel with the dark Keyblade and then sends out black fireballs at Noel who dodges out of the way and delivers a spin kick at Odium who sinks into shadows again and then rises under Noel to deliver an upper slash with the dark Keyblade and then unleashes black lightning bolts but Noel dodges the attacks and casts Blizzard at Odium who counters with his own black ice shards but Noel avoids the black ice shards and delivers a stomp kick at Odium but Odium unleashes four shadow hands and they grab her and Odium slashes at Noel with his shadow blade and then slashes with his butterfly knives but Noel manages to break free and kicks at Odium's stomach and Noel casts Cure on herself to heal herself but Odium unleashes shadow drills at Noel who casts Aero to protect herself and then casts Earth to strike at Odium and knocks him down to the ground again but Odium recovers himself and throws the dark Keyblade at Noel who dodges the throwing dark Keyblade and casts Thunder at Odium who slashes with his butterfly knives and then delivers a roundhouse kick but Noel dodges the roundhouse kick and delivers her flip kick at Odium and sends him into the air but Odium fires shadow shots but Noel dodges the shadow shots and casts Fire to strike at Odium who strikes back at Noel with shadow drills but Noel delivers a cartwheel kick.

"Stubborn baby! Hurry up and die!" Odium yelled.

"No. I will NEVER lose to you again!" Noel yelled.

Odium shoots shadow shots at Noel who delivers multi kicks at Odium and then strikes at Odium's abdomen knocking him back but Odium retaliates with slashes with his butterfly knives and then slashes with the dark Keyblade but Noel casts Blizzard at Odium who unleashes black fireballs to get rid of the ice shards and then unleashes shadow tentacles to strike at Noel who dodges the shadow tentacles and delivers a diagonal kick at Odium's head but Odium sinks into the shadows and then delivers a huge shadow fist but Noel casts Earth to strike at Odium but Odium destroys the rocks and slashes at Noel with his shadow blade and the unleashes shadow drills but Noel casts Thunder but Odium double slashes with his butterfly knives and then vertical slashes with the dark Keyblade but Noel dodges the slashes and then delivers a stomp kick and then delivers a horizontal kick at Odium's face but Odium unleashes shadow fists and they deliver punches at Noel but Noel casts Gravity to get Odium but Odium delivers a shadow kick and then lashes with shadow tentacles getting Noel but Noel casts Cure on herself and then casts Fire to strike at Odium who slashes with the dark Keyblade and then slashes with the shadow blade and then delivers a shadow blade handstand kick at Noel but Noel recovers and multi kicks at Odium's face and then delivers a kick at Odium's stomach but Odium unleashes black ice shards and then unleashes black lightning bolts but Noel delivers a somersault kick but Odium slashes with the dark Keyblade but Noel delivers an arrow kick and knocks Odium off the upper area and crashes back to the lower area of the foyer.

"Judging from what happened, I think Noel won the fight." Zuko said.

"Serves you right." Kazooie said.

"This fight is NOT over!" Odium yelled as he gets up.

"Yes it is. You've lost." Noel said as she jumps back to the lower area of the foyer and confronts Odium.

"No...no...NO! I won't ACCEPT that!" Odium yelled as he begins to slash at Noel with the dark Keyblade.

As Noel prepares for Odium's attack the dark Keyblade disappears from Odium's hand.

"Huh?" Aang asked.

"WHAT?! How?!" Odium demanded.

The Keyblade then returns to Noel's hand and the dark Keyblade begins to revert back to its original form and back to Radiant Salvation.

"Noel, you've got your Keyblade back!" Knuckles said.

"It must have came back to you after showing your true strength in your heart against Odium." Espio said.

"I think so. Now you know you've lost, Odium." Noel said.

"No...dammit, NO! I HAD that! You ruin EVERYTHING! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A CRYBABY! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOUR FRIENDS! I'LL KILL YOUR BROTHER!" Odium shouted with rage as his left eye turns into the same dark green eye and shadows start to cover his body again and he transforms into the same black shadow imp with the dark green marks. _**"i'Ll SeNd YoU tO hElL!"**_ Shadow Imp Odium said.

"I would love to see you try." Noel said as she prepares to fight.

"Not so fast, Noel. I'm fightin' by your side." Ken said.

"I'm with you." Banjo said.

"I'm gonna enjoy pecking this freak-show!" Kazooie said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Let's settle this." Espio said.

"Cheese, let's do our best." Cream said.

"Chao chao." Cheese said.

"You're goin' down, punk!" Knuckles said.

"This will be fun making this psycho cry like the stupid baby HE really is." Carmelita said.

"Morgiana, let's not hold back on this monster." Alibaba said.

"Of course." Morgiana said.

"I'm not running away. I'm with my friends." Aang said.

"Time to discipline you." Katara said.

"I'll enjoy burning you after what you've done." Zuko said.

"Thank you, everyone." Noel said.

 _ **"dIe!"**_ Shadow Imp Odium said as he charges at the group.

* * *

 **That's gonna be a chapter end right here. I hope you all enjoyed this. I also hope you like Noel's character development. I'll be making more soon.**

 **Before I go, I'm gonna do a quick response.**

 **Panther J: I would like to add the RWBY Girls and your Assassin's Creed OC, but I regret to inform you that because I've already did my decisions of characters I'm adding in Bygone Fortress, I don't think it's gonna happen in this story because after Noel's first visit in Bygone Fortress, I won't be adding anymore characters because I'm basically halfway through this story. I'm so sorry for this answer. Please don't hate me. HOWEVER, if I plan to make a sequel after Noel's story, I'll see what I can do to add those characters you want me to put in. I hope you understand my decision and please don't get mad at me for this answer. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, that's gonna be it from me. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko fight against Odium's shadow imp form and then they find their way to get through the castle. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Also, this is my first post of 2016! :D Hope you expect me to make more stories this year. Anyway, I'm going. Take care and bye!**


	41. Chapter 40: Noel vs Odium

Chapter 40: Noel vs. Odium

In a dark room that is a laboratory Porky is playing various inventions and is chuckling evilly as the Fearmonger's victory is nearing because of all the Heart Crystals are collected and Mental is with him.

"Hehehehehehehehehehe...! This is the best day EVER! The Heart Crystals are finally collected. The Keyhole is nearing completion. Now all it has to be unsealed by the Black Xetis and the Heartless and then this world will be plunged into darkness!" Porky said and just then a Phantom Black Xeti appears. "What do you want? I'm busy enjoying our nearing victory." Porky said.

 _ **"iNtRuDeRs ArE gOiNg ThRoUgH tHe CaStLe."**_ The Phantom Black Xeti informed.

"What?! Gather and army of Black Xetis and Heartless! Destroy them all! Send Vergil and Tora!" Porky ordered.

 _ **"vErGiL hAs BeTrAyEd Us AlL. tOrA hAs DiEd At ThE hAnDs Of MiLlIa."**_ The Phantom Black Xeti said.

"What?! Fine! Stop ANYONE from going through this castle! That includes Noel!" Porky said.

 _ **"vErY wElL."**_ The Phantom Black Xeti said as it disappears.

"We're almost completing our goal and NO ONE is ruining this! Mental! Find and destroy anyone who tries to stop us!" Porky ordered and Mental leaves the laboratory. "It can't be those three pests. They should be ANNIHILATED! If they survived, then they'll die anyway." Porky said.

Meanwhile Siegfried is making his way through the castle of Bygone Fortress and Paula, Jeff, and Poo are with him and they are outside of the castle and are fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later on they arrive at a room with many contraptions and gears and they fight off more Black Xetis and Heartless and they arrive at another room and they see two people fighting against the Black Xetis and the Heartless and so Siegfried slashes with his sword while Paula uses PK Fire while Jeff shoots from his blaster while Poo uses PK Starstorm while one of the figures attacked with a key shaped sword that has a pink edge, a crown for the teeth, a yellow hilt, red handle, and a pink chain with a mushroom at the end as a keychain while the other figure shoots fireballs and they all defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That's it for them." Paula said.

"Who are you two and why are you here?" Siegfried asked the two figures.

One figure who is carrying the key sword is a woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink and red dress with a blue jewel at the center, white gloves, heeled shoes, blue earrings, and a gold crown.

The other figure is a man with brown hair and black mustache, blue eyes, wearing a red long sleeved shirt with blue overalls, white gloves, brown shoes, and a red hat with a letter M on the center of the hat.

"We're here to stop Nightmare and Rixla from trying to plunge this world into darkness." The woman answered.

"So you're after Nightmare as well." Siegfried said.

"Whatever purpose you have for stopping Nightmare and Rixla, we might as well work together. We're nearing the Chapel of Heart. That's where the Heart Crystals, Nightmare, and Rixla are." The woman said and the man nods.

"If we have a same goal, then I suppose teaming up would be a good idea." Jeff said.

"I agree." Poo said.

"Then I guess it's settled. Let's go for the Chapel of Heart." Paula said.

"Soul Edge, your time will come." Siegfried said and they leave the room and continue through the castle

Meanwhile back at the foyer Shadow Imp Odium charges at the group and tries to attack with his claws but the group dodge.

"Something tells me Odium's form is gonna be tough." Ken said.

"That may be trie, but I'm not letting him win this time." Noel said.

"You're right, Noel. Let's not give up and keep going at him." Aang said.

 _ **"yOu CaN't DeFeAt A dEmOn As StRoNg AnD aWeSoMe As mE!"**_ Shadow Imp Odium said.

"You keep thinking that, Odium, but I know we will defeat you!" Noel said.

Shadow Imp Odium charges at the group and attacks with his claws again and then delivers a tail whip but the group dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blitz while Ken bashes with his guitar and unleashes magic music waves but Shadow Imp Odium unleashes a shadow beam from his mouth at the group but Grace uses Tackle to strike while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Shadow Imp Odium dashes all over the foyer and attacks the group like a wild animal with his claws and then slams his claws to the ground and unleashes shadow spikes but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife and then uses Amon's fire to strike while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Shadow Imp Odium jumps into the air and then delivers a claw dive at the group who dodge but Shadow Imp Odium delivers a spin tail whip but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Aang unleashes whirlwinds but Shadow Imp Odium delivers a somersault claw attack at the group but Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick and sends Shadow Imp Odium to the air while Knuckles uses Uppercut but Shadow Imp Odium recovers himself and unleashes another shadow beam but Espio throws four shurikens while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Shadow Imp Odium keeps attacking with his claws like a wild animal again but Katara uses Freeze allowing Noel to coat Radiant Salvation with Fire and then uses Fire Edge and strikes at Shadow Imp Odium but Shadow Imp Odium retaliates with a huge tail whip at the group and then delivers another somersault claw attack.

The group dodge the somersault claw attack but Shadow Imp Odium leaps all over the foyer and delivers a claw pounce at the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge at Shadow Imp Odium while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Shadow Imp Odium jumps into the air and delivers another claw dive at the group who dodge but Shadow Imp Odium double slashes with his claws and then delivers a claw slam but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Aang throws four air balls getting Shadow Imp Odium but Shadow Imp Odium fires a volley of shadow shots at the group who dodge and Grace uses Bite to strike at Shadow Imp Odium while Katara throws ice needles but Shadow Imp Odium unleashes a dark roar at the group and then dashes all over and slashes like a wild animal but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Shadow Imp Odium slashes at the group with his claws and then delivers another tail whip but Espio delivers multi ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers palm strikes while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Shadow Imp Odium slashes with his claws and then delivers a spiral claw kick and then dash slashes with his claws but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then delivers a flame kick while Ken casts Thunder and then casts Blizzard but Shadow Imp Odium unleashes another shadow beam and then unleashes another volley of shadow shots but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash and casts Earth but Shadow Imp Odium slashes at Noel with his claws but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash.

Shadow Imp Odium strikes back with his claws and then unleashes shadow spikes from the ground at the group who avoid the shadow spikes but Shadow Imp Odium dash slashes with his claws and then delivers an upper claw attack but Cream unleashes Aero on the group for protection while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them at Shadow Imp Odium but Shadow Imp Odium unleashes another volley of shadow shots at the group and then fires shadow beams at the group but Banjo and Kazooie roll at Shadow Imp Odium while Grace tail whips but Shadow Imp Odium attacks back with his claws like a wild animal and then delivers another tail whip at the group but Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Fire while Alibaba triple slashes with his knife but Shadow Imp Odium delivers a somersault claw attack and delivers a claw kick but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but Shadow Imp Odium teleports all over the foyer and delivers slashes with his claws and then fires a volley of shadow shots at the group who avoid the shadow shots and Espio slashes with his shuriken while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt but Shadow Imp Odium jumps in the air and delivers a claw dive at the group who dodge and Katara throws water discs while Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a strong spin kick but Shadow Imp Odium delivers another tail whip and then delivers a drill claw attack and strikes at the group but Noel casts Cure on her friends and then uses Strike Raid to strike at Shadow Imp Odium but Shadow Imp Odium unleashes a huge dark roar.

The group brace themselves on the dark roar but Shadow Imp Odium teleports all over the foyer again and slashes at the group with his claws and then delivers a crazy claw dance and then delivers a claw slam to the ground at the group but Noel delivers a dive slash at Shadow Imp Odium with Radiant Salvation multiple times and then delivers a final dive slash with Radiant Salvation while Ken casts Earth and then unleashes magic music notes but Shadow Imp Odium dash slashes at the group with his claws and then delivers a spin tail whip but Grace uses Growl while Morgiana delivers a somersault kick but Shadow Imp Odium unleashes volley shadow shots but Espio delivers multi ninja kicks while Banjo has Kazooie charge but Shadow Imp Odium jumps into the air and fires shadow beams at the group but Knuckles digs underground and then delivers a rising uppercut while Katara unleashes a stream of water but Shadow Imp Odium slashes with his claws like a wild animal and then delivers a hammer claw attack but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Shadow Imp Odium unleashes shadow spikes from the ground to get the group but Carmelita delivers a pistol whip while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike at Shadow Imp Odium but Shadow Imp Odium slams his claws on the ground at the group but Aang delivers air slashes but Shadow Imp Odium teleports and slashes at the group again with his claws and then unleashes a wild animal dance but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Katara throws ice daggers while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Espio throws four shurikens while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Ken bashes with his guitar and casts Thunder while Noel uses Blitz and the group finish off Shadow Imp Odium reverts back to his normal form and kneels down.

"No way! How the hell did you defeat my imp form?! NO ONE'S survived that!" Odium yelled.

"Even inf your powerful form, you can't stop us." Noel said.

"What?! I kicked your sorry butt back at that damn factory! I'll do it again and KILL you!" Odium yelled as he stands back up and takes out his butterfly knives.

"You serious? This idiot just doesn't know when to quit." Ken said.

"If it's another fight he wants, then we'll give him one." Kazooie said.

"You really should just quit, Odium. You can't defeat us." Katara said.

"Shuddup! Don't tell me who I can and can't defeat! I'll defeat ANYONE!" Odium shouted.

"Fine, Odium. Let's end this already..." Noel said.

Odium charges at the group and slashes at them with his butterfly knives like a maniac and then delivers a shadow kick at the group but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then horizontal slashes with the Keyblade and then uses Edge Slash while Ken casts Blizzard and then casts Fire but Odium unleashes shadow tentacles and then lashes at the group but the group dodge the shadow tentacles and Banjo and Kazooie roll at Odium while Grace uses Growl but Odium unleashes a shadow fist and punches at the group but Espio delivers palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles delivers a glide punch but Odium slashes with a shadow blade and then unleashes shadow drills to try and get the group but the group avoid the shadow drills and Carmelita delivers a pistol whip and strikes Odium while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick but Odium unleashes black fireballs to get the group but Aang blows the black fireballs away with his wind and then unleashes whirlwinds while Katara water whips at Odium while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Odium backs off and then dash slashes at the group with his butterfly knives and then slashes with his shadow blade and then shoots many shadow shots.

The group avoid the shadow shots but Odium unleashes shadow spikes from the ground to get the group who avoid the shadow spikes and Grace uses Tackle to strike at Odium while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Odium retaliates with maniacal slashes with his butterfly knives and then lashes with his shadow tentacles but Katara throws water discs while Morgiana delivers a leap kick and then delivers a stomp kick but Odium jumps into the air and delivers a dive shadow blade slash at the group but the group dodge the dive slash but Odium unleashes shadow drills to get the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Knuckles double punches and then uses Uppercut but Odium sinks into shadows and then rises up and delivers an upper shadow kick at the group and then slashes with his shadow blade but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at Odium while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Odium strikes back with four shadow fists and they delivers punches at the group and then Odium delivers a shadow kick to strike but Zuko delivers a flame kick while Ken bashes with his guitar and then throws magic music bombs but Odium dash slashes at the group with his butterfly knives and then spin slashes with them like a maniac and then delivers a shadow kick but Espio delivers multi ninja kicks while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them at Odium but Odium unleashes shadow shots to get the group who avoid the shadow shots and Noel uses Strike Raid to get Odium striking him.

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Why won't you DIE?!" Odium demanded.

"I'm not giving up." Noel said.

Odium sinks into the shadows and slithers to Noel and then tries to upper slash her with his shadow blade but Noel dodges and Ken casts Earth to strike at Odium and then casts Thunder but Odium unleashes shadow drills to get the group but they dodge the shadow drills and Alibaba slashes with his knife while Espio uses Leaf Swirl but Odium unleashes shadow needles and throws them at the group who avoid the throwing shadow needles but Odium shoots more shadow shots but Katara throws ice daggers while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike at Odium but Odium delivers another shadow kick and then delivers one slash with one of his butterfly knives and then slashes with the other but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Odium while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Odium unleashes a giant shadow hand and tries to grab at the group but they avoid the giant shadow hand and Grace uses Growl while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Odium sinks into his shadows again and then unleashes more shadow tentacles to lash at the group but Zuko slashes at the shadow tentacles with his broadswords and then unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Odium jumps into the air again and delivers another shadow blade dive slash but the group avoid the dive slash and Aang throws air balls but Odium slashes with his butterfly knives and then spin slashes with his shadow blade but Noel counters with Radiant Salvation and then triple slashes with the Keyblade and then delivers a diagonal slash and then casts Fire but Odium keeps slashing like a maniac and then unleashes more shadow tentacles but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Katara throws a stream of water while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Morgiana delivers a somersault kick while Alibaba delivers a flip slash with his knife while Carmelite shoots five electric shots from her shock pistol while Knuckles delivers a headbutt while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Grace tail whips while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Noel horizontal slashes and then uses Edge Slash and the group finish off Odium who stumbles back and kneels to the ground again in defeat.

"Dammit! This is...a load of BULL! I can't LOSE to a freakin', stupid, weak, worthless CRYBABY!" Odium shouted with rage.

"Now you know it's over, Odium." Noel said.

"Over...over...OVER?! LIKE HELL! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! A little scrawny crybaby like YOU beatin' a strong awesome demon like ME?! HOW THE HELL DOES THIS MAKE SENSE?!" Odium shouted.

"Odium, just stop this." Noel said as she walks over to Odium.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU FILTHY SACK OF CRAP WHORE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR BEING ALIVE! I WON'T FORGET THIS!" Odium shouted as he runs and leaves the foyer.

"Wow. What a sore loser." Ken said.

"Well, you finally put Odium in his place." Knuckles said.

"..." Noel doesn't say anything.

"Noel, are you okay?" Alibaba asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Noel answered.

"What's wrong? Why do you look sad?" Zuko asked.

"I-I'm...I'm just glad to see you all are still okay after what Odium did to you. I was worried about you all. Being with you all made me realize how lucky I am to have friends like you..." Noel said.

"Actually, Noel, it's us who are lucky. We met you in other worlds and we all agreed to go with you to find your brother and save other worlds from the darkness." Aang said.

"We're all happy to meet you and be with you, Noel." Banjo said.

"We were actually worried about you after what happened and we had to get to the castle to find you." Morgiana said.

"I realize something during our adventure together. My strength comes from all of you. You've all have been with me side by side and I know that as long as we're together, we can handle anything..." Noel said.

"Right! We're unstoppable! Hell, not Nightmare or Rixla would stand a chance!" Ken said.

"It wasn't the Keyblade that won the battle. My heart has. You've all made it stronger. Thank you..." Noel said.

"Now, what do we do?" Kazooie asked.

"We have to find and stop Nightmare and Rixla. They have all the Heart Crystals. We can't let them unseal the Keyhole." Noel said.

"Agreed. There should be a good chance your brother should be in this castle." Espio said.

"Let's find our way to get through here." Noel said.

Just then Noel feels a nudge on her leg and she looks down to see Rajin.

"Rajin..." Noel said picking up Rajin. "I'm sorry what happened to Tora..." Noel said.

"I guess he has nothing to do now that Tora is gone and no longer helping the Fearmongers." Aang said.

"Maybe Rajin should stay with us for a while." Katara said.

"I'd like that idea." Noel said and Rajin licks Noel's face.

Rajin then frees himself from Noel's arms and goes upstairs and purrs at the group to follow him.

"Where does he want to lead us?" Carmelita asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's follow him." Noel said.

The group follow Rajin upstairs and they go to a hallway and at the end they find a door that has a Black Xeti symbol on it and Noel tries to push the door but it's not budging.

"It's locked. Is there a way to unlock this?" Noel asked.

Rajin leaves the hallway and leads the group to a different room and it's what looks like a study and they see lots of books around the shelf and so the group explore around the study and Rajin leads the group through the study and they go upstairs of the study and they leave the study and are back at the upper part of the foyer where Noel fought Odium and the group see candles, stones, flames, and floating orbs around the upper foyer.

"What's with all this crap?" Ken asked.

"I think we need to solve something here." Noel said.

"Well, let's find out what we need to do here." Alibaba said.

Noel goes for the candles first and they're unlit and so she thinks they need to be lit and casts Fire on the candles lighting them with fire and just then something appears and it's a chest and so Noel uses Radiant Salvation to open the chest and something appears and it's a piece.

"What's with this piece?" Cream asked.

"I think it's something important." Noel said.

Noel goes for the stones next and they have a lightning bolt symbol on it and so Noel casts Thunder on the stones to electrify them and then another chest appears and Noel opens the chest and it reveals another piece and takes it.

Noel then goes for the flames and they are blocking another chest and so Noel casts Blizzard at the flames to get rid of them and they open the way to the chest and Noel goes to the chest and opens it and it reveals another piece.

Noel goes for the floating orbs next and figures they need to go down and so Noel casts Gravity on the floating orbs to make them go down and on one of the orbs is another chest and so Noel opens the chest and reveals another piece.

"Is that all the pieces?" Noel asked.

Rajin then leads the group back to the study area and Rajin then shows the group some bookshelves and Noel picks up a book and reads though it and just then another piece appears and Noel takes it and Rajin continues to lead the group through the study to find more books to look at and some reveal the pieces and Noel takes the pieces and later on Noel finds enough pieces from the books and Rajin leads the group back to the lower foyer area and they go back to the hallway and for the door at the end and Noel places each piece on the Black Xeti symbol on the door and after all the pieces are on the Black Xeti symbol the door starts to open.

"Okay. The door's opening." Knuckles said.

"Let's go through this castle and find the Heart Crystals and the Keyhole." Noel said.

Meanwhile in the dark room Odium is running in the room and is still angry about his defeat at the hands of Noel and he still refuses to accept that Noel is stronger than him and as he keeps running Odium trips and falls to the ground and lands on his face and he's completely angry.

"Dammit...dammit...DAMMIT! How the hell is THIS POSSIBLE! HOW COULD A CRYBABY DEFEAT ME?! I had EVERYTHING! Her keyblade! These awesome dark powers and still she thinks she beat ME?!" Odium shouted to himself.

"Odium, did you not succeed in killing Noel this time?" A voice asked and Odium turns to see Rixla.

"Shut up, Rixla! That baby's heart can't be stronger than MINE!" Odium snapped.

"She has said that her friends she had encountered in her journey has made her stronger." Rixla said.

"I don't give a DAMN! My powers make me strong! ME!" Odium snapped.

"Yes, but you still failed to kill Noel. You must know this. A heart that is strong and true can win back not only the Keyblade, but any battle and also restore the Keyblade to its original form." Rixla said.

"No! I won't ACCEPT that crap! Her heart is NOT strong!" Odium yelled.

"For that instant, it was, but you could become more stronger. You have steeped into darkness for too long and you show no fear for it. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and you can become more strong." Rixla said.

"Really?" Odium asked.

"Yes, but there is a price. As you embrace the darkness more into your heart, you will lose your emotions, your mind, your humanity, and even your heart. Do you still wish to accept this offer?" Rixla asked.

"I'm willing to do ANYTHING to destroy that crybaby and make her suffer and die!" Odium said.

"I see, so this is your answer?" Rixla asked.

"Yeah. Tell me what I have to do." Odium said.

"Simple. You must open yourself into the darkness. Allow your heart, your being, and your mind become darkness itself." Rixla said as she unleashes dark mist around Odium's body and then casts a dark spell and multiple shadows begin to cover Odium's entire body.

"Yes...this power...! Hahahahahahahahaha! Darkness...the TRUE _**dArKnEsS!"**_ Odium said as the dark mist and the shadows completely cover him as he's laughing manically.

Meanwhile back at the foyer Noel and her friends start to move but then a shaking occurs in the castle.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"It's probably the power of the Heart Crystals." Espio said.

"Whatever it is, we have to hurry before Nightmare and Rixla actually accomplish their plan." Noel said as she goes through the hallway and her friends follow her.

Meanwhile outside the castle of Bygone Fortress someone is climbing up the walls of the castle and it's a hooded figure using sais to climb up the castle walls and later on the hooded figure reaches a window and goes into the window and arrives at a room that has a lift and so the hooded figure uses the lift to reach the upper part of the room and makes its way through the room but then Defender Heartless and Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and try to attack the hooded figure who delivers slashes with the sais and then delivers spin kicks but the Defender Heartless attack with their face shields while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but the hooded figure throws the sais at the Dark Knight Black Xetis and then delivers a spin kick behind the Defender Heartless and defeats every Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless and picks up the sais.

"Just one Black Xeti after another and just one Heartless after another. I'm getting tired of this. This would have happened if the princess and her boyfriend had to go off on their own." The hooded figure said and it's a female voice. "Whatever. I need to find Rixla and Nightmare and stop them before those Heart Crystals reveal that Keyhole." The hooded girl said as she makes her way through the room.

* * *

 **This is gonna be another chapter end. Just so you know, NO! I'm NOT rushing these chapters! These are the best I can come up with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this world so far. Please let me know what you think of this story. How did you like Noel beating the carp out of Odium and humiliating that sick bastard? Let me know what you think of that. Anyway, next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko begin to make their way through the castle of Bygone Fortress and fight off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way as they attempt to reach Nightmare and Rixla. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care. Goodbye for now. PLEASE review. If you want the next chapter, send me...say ten reviews and then I'll work on it. That's it. Bye.**


	42. Chapter 41: Castle of Bygone Fortress

Chapter 41: Castle of Bygone Fortress

Somewhere outside the castle of Bygone Fortress in a crest area Siegfried, Paula, Jeff, Poo, the woman, and the man continue to make their way through the castle while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they arrive at a bridge area of the castle but then several Black Xetis and Heartless appear and surround them and then something comes down at them.

"Look out!" Jeff said as he sees it's a dark shot coming at them.

They dodge but the shot landing between them causes separation from Paula, Jeff, and Poo and Siegfried, the woman, and the man.

"Oh, no!" The woman said.

"Who has caused this?" Siegfried asked.

Just then something appears and it's Mental.

"Mental..." Poo said.

"No...that can't be it..." Paula said.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering who was goin' through our castle. I can't believe it's you pests again." A voice said and it's Porky.

"Porky." Jeff said.

"You three just can't QUIT, can you? Do you want another beating from Mental?" Porky asked.

"You seem like you can't defeat us yourself." Poo said.

"I'd hate to get my hands dirty to kill my targets. Mental, annihilate them and do it right this time." Porky ordered.

"We need to help them." The woman said.

"Please don't worry about us. We'll handle Mental. You go on ahead." Paula said.

"Very well. Do not get killed." Siegfried said as he leaves through the bridge area.

"Please be careful. Let's go." The woman said and the man nods and they go.

"You three are so doomed! Mental has both the power of darkness and even has PSI abilities! Do you truly think you can take him on?" Porky asked.

"Whatever it takes to save our friend." Paula answered.

"Fine. Have fun dyin'." Porky said as Mental attacks the three.

Meanwhile Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave the hallway and arrive at a room that has almost nothing around but walls but as the group look around the room Noel sees some small stones forming into what looks like a spiral staircase and so the group climb up the stoned spiral staircase and make their way to the upper part of the room but then Defender Heartless appear and attack the group with their shields but Noel triple slashes at the Defender Heartless from behind with Radiant Salvation while Ken casts Earth but the Defender Heartless unleash fireballs from their shields but Zuko manipulates the fireball and throws it back at the Defender Heartless but the Defender Heartless use their face shields to bite at the group but Grace uses Growl while Morgiana delivers a somersault kick while Espio slashes with his shuriken but the Defender Heartless unleash a stream of ice but Katara uses Freeze allowing Knuckles to use Drill Punch while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Defender Heartless keep attacking with their shields but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Cream sends Cheese to attack and the group defeat the Defender Heartless and keep going but find a pit but then more small stones form a bridge allowing the group to cross and they reach a door and Noel opens the door leading out of the room.

The group are now in a different room and it has many doors and the group don't know which door to open since they all look the same and so Noel opens a door but it shows nothing in the door and so the group go for the next door and Noel opens it but it shows only rocks blocking the way and so the door closes and the group keep opening door after door but they show nothing, spikes on the walls, and even Black Xetis that come out of the doors but the group defeat the Black Xetis and continue to find which is the right door and Noel finds the only door that's not opened yet and so Noel opens the door and it leads the group out of the the room of doors and are now in a different room that's a hallway and they go through the hallway but then Wraith Black Xetis appear and attack the group with their skeletal claws but Noel uses Blitz while Ken shoots magic music notes but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs at the group but Banjo and Kazooie roll while Grace uses Tackle but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Espio throws shurikens while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Knuckles double punches but the Wraith Black Xetis keep attacking with their skeletal claws but Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws water discs while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs and the group defeat the Black Xetis and keep going through the hallway and find another door and leave the hallway.

The group are now in a different room that has many lifts and Noel finds a lower lift and so she decides to use it and the her friends follow her to the lift and the lower lift takes the group to the upper part of the lift room and move through the upper lift room but then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and slash at the group with their swords but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace tail whips while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike at the group while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick while Aang delivers air slashes while Katara water whips while Zuko delivers a flame kick and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and keep going through the upper lift room and they find an opened hole and go through it leading to the exit of the lift room.

The group are now outside of the castle and they find stairs leading upward and they go the upper part and Noel finds what looks like a crystal and so she examines the crystal but then it begins glowing and it transports Noel and her friends out of the outside of the castle and they are now transported to the higher part of the outside of the castle and while looking around the group begin hearing noises.

"What's that? Where's it coming from?" Knuckles asked.

"I think it's coming from up there." Noel answered pointing up at the upper part of the outside of the castle that has a bridge.

"It sounds like fighting up there." Alibaba asked.

"Maybe someone's in trouble..." Cream suggested.

"We should find our way up there and see what's happening." Noel said.

The group go through the outside of the castle and they find another crystal item and Noel uses it and it releases an ethereal trail and so the group walk along the ethereal trail and they reach the end and make it to the other side of the area of the outside of the castle but then Wyvern Heartless appear and dive attack at the group but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity while Ken casts Thunder but the Wyvern Heartless attack with their feet but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Growl but the Wyvern Heartless spin attack at the group but Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream delivers a flying kick while Knuckles uses Uppercut but the Wyvern Heartless fly all over the air but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Wyvern Heartless dive attack again but Alibaba triple slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers two strong punches and then a strong kick but the Wyvern Heartless attack with their feet but Aang uses Momo to distract and then unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire and the group defeat the Wyvern Heartless and continue through the outside of the castle and later on they find a door and so they open the door and lead them somewhere.

Meanwhile somewhere inside the castle Siegfried, the woman, and the man keep going through the castle and fight off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later on they arrive at a corridor with many spikes and firewalls but they go through the corridor and later on they find the hooded figure with the sais about to open the door.

"There you are." The woman said to the hooded figure.

"Oh, now you caught up? I was expecting you and your boyfriend to be ahead." The hooded figure said as she takes off her hood showing her face and has light red hair. "I told you two to wait until we could get to the castle together, but did you listen?" The girl said.

"We couldn't afford to wait and allow Rixla and Nightmare and their Fearmongers to win. I knew they would have all the Heart Crystals and would use them to reveal the Keyhole leading to darkness." The woman said.

"Well, now that we have assembled, let's finish the mission." The girl said.

"Agreed." The woman said and the man nods.

"I suppose I'll help, but I'm only here to destroy Nightmare and Soul Edge." Siegfried said.

"Fair enough." The girl said and the open the door and leave the corridor.

Meanwhile the group are now back inside the castle and are in a room that has another lift room and so the group find another lift and use it to reach to the upper part of the lift room and find another opened hole and it leads the group back outside the castle and they continue through but then Wizard Heartless and Warlock Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel uses Strike Raid but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash fire spells while the Wizard Heartless unleash ice magic but Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie charge but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars while the Wizard Heartless cast a pillar to the ground spell but Grace uses Bite but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash lightning spells while the Wizard Heartless unleash cast a fire spell but Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles delivers a headbutt but the Wizard Heartless disappear and then reappear and cast multiple lightning spells while the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark beams but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a flip kick but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars while the Wizard Heartless unleash another ice spell but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws a stream of water while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and the group defeat the Warlock Black Xetis and Wizard Heartless and keep going through the outside of the castle and find stairs leading upward and so they go up but Soldier Heartless appear and attack with their claws but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder and defeats the Soldier Heartless and later on they find another door and it leads them somewhere.

The group are now in a room that some contraptions and while looking around Noel finds another door and tries to open it but it's not moving.

"Don't tell me the damn thing's locked." Ken said.

"There has to be a way to open that." Katara said.

Noel looks around the room and sees that there are five gears not moving and finds a lever and so she walks over to the lever and tries to pull it but then something hits her and then the gears are being moved from where they are and and are now gone.

"What just happened?" Zuko asked.

"Something just took the gears. There's no way they could have moved on their own." Noel said.

"I bet those Heartless or the Black Xetis took 'em." Banjo said.

"Let's find whoever stole those gears and bring them back. They could be the ones to open that locked door." Carmelita said.

The group explore the room and they find a door to lead them somewhere and they go to a different area of the contraption room and start looking for a gear and while exploring Noel finds a gear and tries to take it but then something hits her and the gears moving but Noel uses Strike Raid to strike at the moving gear and it drops on the ground the Keyblade hits something and it's what looks like a Soldier Heartless but it's different.

"What the hell kind of Heartless is that?" Ken asked.

"Doesn't matter. It stole the gear." Kazooie said.

The Heartless known as Stealth Soldier takes the gear and turns back invisible.

"I don't think so." Espio said as he turns invisible and strikes with his shuriken and reveals the Stealth Soldier again.

Noel slashes at Stealth Soldier with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard and Noel defeats the Stealth Soldier and Noel takes the gear.

"That's one." Noel said.

"Those Heartless just took four more of those things." Alibaba said.

"We'll search this room if we to." Knuckles said.

"Come on." Noel said.

The group go through the area and continue to search for more Stealth Soldiers for the four remaining gears and later on Noel finds another gear moving and so Noel delivers a slide dash and attacks revealing another Stealth Soldier who delivers a drilling attack but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash and later on defeats the Stealth Soldier and takes the second gear and the group keep searching for three more Stealth Soldiers that took three more gears and later on Noel finds another moving gear and so Noel casts Thunder to strike and it's another Stealth Soldier and so Noel uses Strike Raid to strike at the Stealth Soldier defeating it and Noel takes the third gear and the group search the area for two more gears and later on Noel finds another moving gear and so Noel casts Fire at the gear dropping it and another Stealth Soldier is revealed and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash and defeats the Stealth Soldier and takes the fourth gear and the group start finding the last gear and while exploring Noel finds the remaining last gear and so Noel casts Earth to strike at the last Stealth Soldier and then uses Blitz and defeats the last Stealth Soldier and Noel takes the last gear.

"That's all of them." Noel said.

"Good. Let's place these back to where they belong." Morgiana said.

The group return to the contraption room and Noel places the five gears back to their place and Noel pulls the lever and the gears start to spin and an unlocking sound is heard.

"That door should open now." Aang said.

Noel tries to open the door again and this time it budges and the group go through the door and they are now in a different room that has a spiral staircase and so the group climb up the spiral staircase and reach to the upper part of the room and while exploring the group find another door and open it leading to somewhere else and the group are now back outside the castle and are now in a crest area and they make their way through the crest area and arrive at a bridge area where they see some three people lying on the ground and Noel recognizes them.

"Paula, Jeff, Poo!" Noel said running to the three.

"It's those three we saw back at that forest." Alibaba said.

"What happened?" Noel asked.

"Mental." Jeff answered as he points at Mental standing in front of them.

"Oh, great. It's Porky's creation." Knuckles said.

"I can't believe he did this..." Noel said.

"I have a feeling he won't move aside." Katara said and Mental blocks the way.

"Nope. We'll have to do this the hard way." Ken said.

"Of course..." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation. "Paula, you, Jeff, and Poo have done enough. Let us handle this." Noel said.

"Thanks, Noel." Paula said and Mental attacks the group.

Mental unleashes a psychic wave at the group who dodge out of the way and Noel slashes at Mental with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Mental retaliates by unleashing psychic sparks at Noel but Cream unleashes Aero on Noel and then sends Cheese to attack while Grace uses Tackle but Mental unleashes a dark shot to strike at the group but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but Mental unleashes another psychic wave at the group but Katara throws ice needles while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Mental levitates himself in the air and then unleashes psychic sparks down at the group who dodge and Espio throws four shurikens while Aang unleashes whirlwinds but Mental unleashes a volley of dark shots at the group who avoid the volley of dark shots but Mental keeps firing dark shots but Morgiana delivers a flip kick while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Mental unleashes three psychic waves at the group but Knuckles uses Uppercut while Zuko lashes with his flame whip but Mental levitates himself again and the fires a psychic beam at the group who avoid the psychic beam but Mental unleashes a barrage of psychic shots at the group while levitating over them.

The group avoid the barrage of psychic shots but Mental fires another psychic beam but Grace uses Growl while Banjo has Kazooie charge at Mental but Mental strikes back with psychic waves but the group dodge the psychic waves and Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs at Mental while Ken casts Blizzard but Mental unleashes dark shots and then fires a psychic beam but Carmelita delivers a pistol whip while Espio delivers palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a somersault kick but Mental unleashes psychic sparks to strike at the group but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Katara throws water discs but Mental unleashes a barrage of psychic shots and dark shots but the group avoid the psychic shots and dark shots but Mental then unleashes a black and green energy flash and makes it go toward the group but Aang blows Mental with air while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Mental retaliates with psychic waves at the group but Knuckles double punches and then delivers a glide punch but Mental unleashes another black and green energy flash and sends it at the group and prepares for it to explode but Noel slashes at Mental with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire just before the black and green energy flash explodes and then the explosion causes Mental's mask to break apart and it reveals a boy face with crimson eyes.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"N-Ness...?!" Paula asked shocked.

"That's Ness...?" Noel asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Can someone back up here?" Ken asked.

"We'll explain later, but how can..." Noel was cut off by Mental Ness unleashing a dark psychic beam at the group who dodge. "We'll have to find someway to save him if he's your friend." Noel said.

"How?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know..." Noel said.

"Maybe you could do the same thing you did to me when I was controlled by Ganondorf." Zuko suggested.

"Maybe..." Noel said.

Mental Ness unleashes more dark psychic shots at Noel who dodges out of the way and slashes with Radiant Salvation but Mental Ness levitates himself and unleashes a volley of psychic waves at Noel but Noel casts Thunder to strike at Mental Ness but Mental Ness fires another psychic beam at Noel who dodges it and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash but Mental Ness unleashes psychic sparks to strike at Noel and knock her back but Noel recovers herself and uses Strike Raid but Mental Ness unleashes another black and green energy flash and sends it for Noel and it explodes but Noel manages to dodge it and then delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation and strikes at Mental Ness but Mental Ness fires a psychic shot but Noel delivers a horizontal slash and knocks Mental Ness back.

"Let me save you." Noel said.

Mental Ness unleashes another psychic beam bu Noel dodges and concentrates on her power and Radiant Salvation then unleashes a light beam and it goes for Mental Ness' chest causing dark energy to be released from Mental Ness and then three Phantom Black Xetis leave Mental Ness' body and Mental Ness lies to the ground unconscious and he reverts back from his dark cloak to his normal clothing and the Black Xeti symbol on his chest disappears.

"You did it, Noel! You just banished the darkness from that kid." Ken said.

"I...did...just like back at Hyrule." Noel said and then she sees the three Phantom Black Xetis and then uses Strike Raid to destroy them all.

"Noel, how did you do that?" Paula asked.

"I used the Keyblade's power to banish the darkness from your friend. I think that's why he was like this..." Noel answered.

"I see. So Porky managed to turn Ness into his mindless pawn." Jeff said.

"That brat has seriously got to pay for this." Knuckles said.

"Katara, Cream, can you two help me heal him?" Noel asked.

"Of course." Katara answered.

"I would love to." Cream said.

Noel, Katara, and Cream walk over to the unconscious Ness and Noel casts Cure while Katara uses her Waterbending to heal while Cream takes out a healing potion and they all heal Ness.

"That should do it." Noel said.

Meanwhile at the dark chapel Rixla witnesses the heart shaped door with all the Heart Crystals.

"At last, all is going according to what my master desires. Everything, every world will become purified by darkness and be freed from the sins of hope, happiness, and light." Rixla said.

"Those traits of the worlds are not sins!" A voice said and Rixla turns to see the girl, the woman, and the man.

"The princess of her fallen kingdom, Peach and her failed hero, Mario. How unexpected of you both to be in this world." Rixla said.

"Unexpected is right. What you're up to will bring never ending calamity upon every world and every heart!" The woman named Peach said and the man named Mario nods.

"It's what my master wants. It's what Lord Zervik wants." Rixla said.

"Oh, no! Lord Zervik?! How is this possible?! He's not supposed to be alive!" Peach said shocked and Mario is also shocked.

"Whether you wish to believe that Lord Zervik is alive or not is your choice, Princess. He lives and his powers are absolute. He has completed both the Light Crystal and the Dark Gem and has corrupted the Light Crystal's power. Now he must obtain the pure heart of the Prince of Light, Virtus." Rixla said.

"No! It can't be possible! The Prince of Light should be safe from darkness' clutches!" Peach said.

"The foster homeworld of Virtus has been consumed and purified by the darkness. Now Lord Zervik will have his heart and complete his means for his plans." Rixla said.

"Y-You're...wrong... Even if this Virtus' heart is taken, I doubt everything'll go wrong. I'm sure things'll turn up in the end..." A voice said and the three turn to see someone and it's a blond boy being chained to a stake at a glass stained window and is severely injured, bruised, and some blood is on his skin.

"Luke...?!" The girl asked shocked.

"Hey...Ruby. Glad to you." The boy said smiling.

Meanwhile back at outside the castle and at the bridge the group see Ness regaining consciousness and is a little stunned.

"Ness! I'm glad you're okay!" Paula said hugging Ness.

"Good. He's now back to himself." Poo said.

Ness looks around and is happy to see Paula, Jeff, and Poo again and nods at them.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ness." Noel said and Ness has a confused look on his face. "Let me explain..." Noel begins telling Ness about how he became Mental the mindless minion of Porky and that Noel used her Keyblade to free him from the darkness' control and Noel also tells her friends that Paula, Jeff, and Poo were looking for Ness and left ahead to find them.

"I guess that makes sense." Knuckles said.

Ness hangs his head down in disbelief at the thought of being an evil minion.

"Don't worry, Ness. You're back to yourself. You're okay." Noel said and Ness nods smiling.

"Well, we should keep going if we wanna stop Nightmare and Rixla." Banjo said.

"Yeah." Noel said as the group start moving but then Ness gets in the way.

"What?" Ken asked.

"I think Ness wants to help you and I want to as well." Paula said.

"But you have Ness back." Aang said.

"Yes and you helped him. We want to return the favor and help you." Paula said and Ness nods.

"Okay. You four can help us." Noel said.

"Thanks. We saw Siegfried and the other two go that way." Jeff said pointing at the end of the bridge.

"Okay. Let's go that way. It should lead to Nightmare and Rixla." Noel said.

The group cross the bridge and reach the end and move through the outside of the castle and later on the group find another door and Noel opens it leading back to the inside of the castle and are now in a room that has another lift room and so the group use a lift and it brings them to a different part of the lift room and the group go through the lift room and are now in a tower area of the castle and so the group climb up a spiral staircase but then Black Xetis and Heartless get in the way but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace tail whips while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles punches while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana spin kicks while Aang delivers air slashes while Katara water whips while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Ness bashes with his baseball bat while Paula whacks with a frying pan while Jeff shoots with his blaster while Poo delivers punches and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group keep climbing up the spiral staircase and reach the upper part of the tower and arrive at another lift room and Noel uses another lift and it takes the group to the upper part of the lift room.

The group leave the lift room and return outside the castle and keep going but Wyvern Heartless and Vampirebat Black Xetis appear and attack but Noel uses Strike Raid while Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie shoots eggs while Grace uses Tackle while Espio delivers multi kicks while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Ness uses PK Flash while Paula uses PK Thunder while Jeff unleashes rockets while Poo uses PK Starstorm and the group defeat the Wyvern Heartless and Vampirebat Black Xetis and keep going through the outside of the castle and then they find another door and leads them back inside.

The group are now in a corridor with many spikes and firewalls but the group avoid the spikes and the firewalls but Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel uses Blitz and defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group continue their way through the corridor while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and avoiding spikes and firewalls and later on they reach the end of the corridor and Noel opens the doors and leads them out of the corridor.

The group arrive in another room and they are in what looks like a different hallway and while exploring the hallway they find someone and it's Siegfried and so the group run over to Siegfried.

"Siegfried. Did you find Nightmare yet?" Noel asked.

"No. Not yet." Siegfried answered.

"This guy is Nightmare's enemy too?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"I see those three are okay and they have found their friend." Siegfried said.

"Yes. Let's go find Nightmare together." Noel said.

"Very well. I wanted to do this alone, but I can accept your offer." Siegfried said.

"Sometimes, you don't have to carry a burden on your own." Aang said.

"That's right. Let us help you." Cream said.

"Yeah. Just be careful." Siegfried said.

"No problem! We'll beat Nightmare's sorry behind!" Ken said.

The group go through the hallway and later on they reach the end and find another door and they leave the hallway and go to a different room.

* * *

 **This is gonna be another chapter end right here. Once again, I'm NOT rushing. This is what I can come up with. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, and Siegfried continue to make their way through the castle of Bygone Fortress and they confront their powerful enemies. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	43. Chapter 42: The Azure Knight

Chapter 42: The Azure Knight

In the dark throne room Nightmare is sitting on his throne with Soul Edge in hand and in front of him is Porky.

 **"I suspect all is in order now that all the Heart Crystals are gathered to the door."** Nightmare said.

"Yes. They'll finally reveal the Keyhole to the darkness. Once unlocked, the Black Xetis and the Heartless will overrun this world." Porky said.

 **"Rixla is making sure nothing will hinder the progress. Not even the foolish princess who is on her way to stop us."** Nightmare said.

"And Mental should be taking care of those three pests by now. Speaking of which, Mental hasn't reported. I wonder what's happened." Porky said.

 **"Your toy should not have fallen to the Key girl and her friends. I am running out of patience for you. Despite you bringing the Heart Crystals to me, you still have not destroyed that wretched girl."** Nightmare said.

"I'm still trying, Master." Porky said.

Just then a loud shaking occurs in the throne room.

"Uh, what was that?" Porky asked.

 **"It seems a battle is ensuing. I believe Rixla is battling against the princess and her hero. Or perhaps the Key girl is fighting her way through this castle."** Nightmare said and just then Soul Edge begins to radiate in malice energy. **"What's this? No. It cannot be! Siegfried and Soul Calibur are on their way through the castle! Inconceivable!"** Nightmare said.

"I guess he and Noel are still goin' through the castle. We're doomed!" Porky said.

 **"Silence, brat! They must not arrive here!"** Nightmare said.

"You're right, Master. Now's not the time to cower. They need to be dealt with." Porky said as he leaves the throne room.

Meanwhile in the Chapel of Heart a loud clash is heard and Mario and Peach back away from Rixla's attack.

"It is futile to defeat me. Do you two not understand that? Have you learned nothing from your failure to protect your worthless kingdom?" Rixla asked.

"That doesn't matter! We're not letting you or Zervik shroud every world with darkness!" Peach said and Mario nods in agreement.

Ruby attempts to reach the stake that Luke is chained to.

"Hold on, Luke. I'm almost there." Ruby said.

"Thanks. By the way, what happened to Noel? Did you see her?" Luke asked.

"I haven't found her yet. I bet she's still alive. Don't worry. We'll find her." Ruby said.

As Ruby gets close to Luke and tries to free him from the stake something comes at Ruby.

"Ruby! Look out!" Luke said.

"What?" Ruby asked and just then a giant dark volley comes straight at Ruby and strikes her sending her down to the ground. "What…was that?" Ruby asked.

Something appears from the ceiling of the chapel and it's what looks like a giant shadowy creature that has dark green marks all over the body, dark green eyes, giant claws, four giant demonic wings on the back, and a giant tail with spikes on it jumping down and it unleashes a giant roar.

"What is that monster?!" Peach asked.

"This is my new glorious pet of darkness. I have created it for one purpose only; to destroy all that are seen as threats to our goal." Rixla said.

"You mean it's a Black Xeti?" Ruby asked.

"Not a Black Xeti, but a very special and powerful monster of darkness. It will bring forth never ending darkness and ultimate purification of all worlds." Rixla said.

"Your version of 'purification' will only bring destruction and the worlds will cease to exist! This will not happen!" Peach said and Mario nods.

"You will have no say in the matter. Destroy them, my pet." Rixla said and the shadowy creature roars and attacks Mario, Peach, and Ruby.

"Sorry, Luke. Guess you'll have to wait. We'll have to take care of take care of this monster first." Ruby said.

"Take your time, Ruby." Luke said.

Meanwhile somewhere around the castle of Bygone Fortress in a hallway Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, and Siegfried make their way through the hallway and they later arrive at a room that has another lift and so the group use the lift to reach the next part of the lift room and go to a room that have multiple windows but as the group go through the window room some windows begin shooting energy balls at the group but they avoid the energy balls but then Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless appear and attack but Noel uses Blitz to strike at the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the Defender Heartless and defeats them and the group keep going through the room until they reach the end and then arrive at a different room with stairs leading upward and so the group climb upstairs and they later reach an upper hallway and they reach the end and they stop by a giant door but it's blocked off by a giant crooked gate and behind it is a wall of dark energy.

"Dammit. We can't get through now." Ken said.

"There has to be a way to unlock this door." Knuckles said.

"We'll have to get rid of these." Banjo said.

"There might be something that will unlock the door. Let's go look." Noel said.

The group leave the blocked door and they go back downstairs and they look around and they see two doors from each side and they decide to go for the door on the left side and it leads the group somewhere.

The group are now in a room with various tormenting devices and while exploring Ness starts to feel uneasy about the room.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Paula asked.

"You seem to know this place." Jeff said and Ness nods.

"I think this is the room where Porky turned Ness into Mental and controlled him…" Noel said and Ness nods.

"Wow. What a bastard." Ken said.

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, Ness. You're free and that's all that matters." Aang said and Ness nods.

The group continue to go through the torment chamber and later on Noel finds another tiny keyhole and places Radiant Salvation into the tiny keyhole and something happens.

"What was that?" Alibaba asked.

"I think one of the blockages are gone…" Noel said.

"That's good. Let's go see." Carmelita said.

The group leave the torment chamber and they make their way back to the big door and the crooked gate is now gone but the dark energy barrier remains.

"Now we have to deal with the energy barrier." Espio said.

"Let's go to that other door and see what we'll find." Noel said.

"Very well. Let's go." Siegfried said.

The group go for the next door on the right and it leads them to the next area of the castle.

The group are now in what looks like a dark laboratory with various machinery that are sparking with some electricity and energy and so the group begin exploring around the dark laboratory but then Wizard Heartless appear and attack the group with spells but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Ken bashes with his guitar but the Wizard Heartless cast ice spells but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Growl but the Wizard Heartless disappear and then reappear and unleash pillar spells but Espio throws four shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but the Wizard Heartless cast fire spells but Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Wizard Heartless unleash lightning spells but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws ice needles while Zuko delivers a flame kick but the Wizard Heartless disappear and then cast another ice spell but Ness uses PK Flash while Paula attacks with her frying pan while Jeff unleashes multiple rockets while Poo uses PK Starstorm while Siegfried slashes with Soul Calibur and they defeat the Wizard Heartless and continue through the dark laboratory.

Later on the group arrive at an area in the dark laboratory and they fight off Black Xetis appearing in their way and they go through the area but then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and slash at the group with their swords but Noel uses Strike Raid and defeats the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the group continue their way through the dark laboratory until they find a small room with many tables and there are some papers on the tables and while exploring the room Noel finds something on the table and it's a silver sword with a yellow three handled hilt and Noel recognizes it as she examines the sword.

"That sword…it's just like the one Luke had when Shine City was falling into darkness…" Noel said to herself. "It's…his." Noel said.

"Noel, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"It's nothing. This sword is important. We should take it with us." Noel said taking the sword.

"I don't think there's anything else. Let's keep looking." Banjo said.

The group keep searching the dark laboratory and see some machinery shooting out electrical energy across and so the group go through the shooting electric energy and make it to the end and they arrive at a different area of the laboratory and it has a metallic bridge and so the group cross the metallic bridge until they reach the end and are now on the other side of the laboratory and they find a lift and so the group use the lift to take them to the upper part of the laboratory and while exploring the laboratory the group find what looks like a dark purple crystal ball on a black pillar in the center of the upper laboratory.

"What's with this crystal ball?" Kazooie asked.

"It may be the cause of the dark energy blockage." Morgiana suggested.

"If so, then we'll have to destroy it in order to unlock the door." Noel said.

"Then let us not hesitate." Poo said.

The group walk over to the dark purple crystal ball.

"Stop! Stop! STOP right there!" A voice yelled and the group see what looks like a giant black, crimson, and grey mechanical spider walking towards the group and inside the mechanical spider's cockpit is Porky.

"Oh, dammit! Not this bratty bastard AGAIN! We've had enough of you!" Ken said.

"The feeling is mutual, potty-mouth. I've had just about enough of you as well." Porky said and then he sees Paula, Jeff, and Poo. "You three twits NEVER die! What's it gonna take to have you get killed in this stinkin' castle?!" Porky demanded and then he notices Ness. "Ness, so you're somehow back to normal? I was wondering what has happened to my new friend, Mental. Whether he failed to destroy those three and is no longer around. It looks like that Key witch had something to do with that." Porky said.

"We don't have time for you, Porky. We need to get through this castle and find the Heart Crystals. Please step aside." Noel said.

"Forget it! I don't feel like letting you losers go any further! This is no longer a game! It doesn't even matter if you get past me anyway. You're already too late! By now, you're aware the Heart Crystals are now placed in the Chapel of Heart! Their power will now reveal the final Keyhole as we speak. Once it's unsealed, this whole world will be plunged into complete darkness! That will strengthen the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Porky said.

"No! We're not too late! Even if you and the rest of the Black Xetis and the Heartless get in our way! We can still make it to the Keyhole!" Alibaba said.

"We'll take you on to get to the Keyhole if we have to." Zuko said.

"Now get the hell outta our way so Noel can seal that Keyhole!" Ken said.

"You idiots. The Keyhole will be unstoppable." Porky said.

"Wrong. We'll stop it. We've come this far. We will NOT allow darkness to spread from the Keyhole and consume this world!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation while her friends get into their fighting stances.

"You stubborn, stupid girl! You've been a thorn in our side for TOO long! It's about time I finally put an end to this silly little game once and for all!" Porky said.

Porky uses his mechanical spider to lift into the air and summons a spotlight beneath the group and as the spotlight is on the group Porky unleashes a laser beam from the bottom of his mechanical spider at the group but they dodge and Noel aerial slashes at the mechanical spider with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Ness uses PK Flash to strike and they manage to cause Porky's spider bot to fall to the ground allowing Siegfried to slash with Soul Calibur while Ken bashes with his guitar while Paula uses PK Fire but Porky uses his spider bot to multi strike with one of its legs at the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt but Porky unleashes a blaster and fires a laser beam at the group who dodge and Jeff shoots his laser from his blaster while Espio throws four shurikens while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Porky jumps away from the group and then tries to land on them but Grace uses Tackle while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Katara throws water discs but Porky unleashes bombs that look like himself at the group and they explode but Morgiana delivers a leap kick while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Zuko while Poo delivers punches to strike at Porky.

"I don't think so! Picky Bots! ATTACK!" Porky commanded as he unleashes tiny bots that look like a boy that looks like Porky but smaller and wearing black shirts with M on them and they go for the group and the try to explode.

"Damn brat!" Ken said.

"Focus on Porky, not his weapons." Espio said.

Porky uses his spider bot to charge at the group who dodge out of the way but Porky has his spider bot fire another laser from his blaster but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Jeff unleashes rockets while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick but Porky uses his spider bot to lift into the air again and then unleashes another spotlight under the group and drops down another laser beam from above but Ken casts Gravity while Knuckles uses Uppercut but Porky unleashes more Picky Bots to go for the group but Siegfried delivers a huge vertical slash with Soul Calibur and then delivers a strong double kick but Porky multi stabs with his spider bot's legs but Paula uses PK Freeze while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Alibaba slashes with his knife but Porky jumps in the air and tries to land on them again but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks while Poo uses PK Starstorm but Porky jumps away from the group and multi stabs with his spider bot's legs again but Katara throws ice daggers while Ness bashes with his baseball bat but Porky's spider bot lifts into the air and drops another laser beam from above but Aang throws air balls while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Porky has his spider bot charge at the group again but Grace tail whips but Porky unleashes more Picky Bots and also unleashes his Porky bombs and explode but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash to strike but Porky jumps away again and then tries to land on the group again.

The group dodge Porky's spider bot's landing but Porky uses his spider bot to unleash laser beams from its blaster at the group who avoid the shooting laser beam but Porky unleashes more Porky bombs but Siegfried delivers a double horizontal slash with Soul Calibur and then delivers a down vertical slash while Poo attacks with his fists while Grace uses Growl but Porky has his spider bot to charge at the group but Aang unleashes an earthquake to stop Porky's spider bot in its tracks allowing Morgiana to deliver two strong punches and then delivers a flip kick but Porky unleashes Picky Bots to attack the group but Ness strikes at Porky's spider bot with his yo-yo while Paula uses PK Thunder while Espio delivers palm strikes but Porky's spider bot unleashes some sort of gas to cover the area and blinds the group but Jeff scans for Porky's spider bot and shoots from his blaster while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Porky's spider bot multi stabs at the group with its legs but Katara water whips at the legs while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at Porky's spider bot while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a punch slam but Porky's spider bot goes into the air and drops down another laser beam from above but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Earth but Porky unleashes more gas at the group to blind them but Noel casts Aero and gets rid of the gas and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Strike Raid at Porky's spider bot.

"I'm NOT losing to a bunch of LOSERS! Our plan is almost complete and it will NOT be RUINED! I won't ALLOW it!" Porky yelled.

"The plan has failed, Porky. Just please give up." Noel said.

"Do you really think you can stop the Keyhole that will be completely unstoppable? Master Nightmare and I are close to our goal! You cannot stop this now! Just give it up and go back to your crying, you stupid weak baby!" Porky said.

"You twisted bastard! NO ONE makes fun of Noel! It's on, brat!" Ken yelled.

"Oh, shut up and just perish already!" Porky said as his spider bot charges at the group but they dodge.

"I think it's about time we finally spank Porky for good." Katara said.

"That's the best news I've been hearing all day!" Carmelita said.

"I agree. Let's punish this pest." Morgiana said.

"Sounds good to me!" Knuckles said.

"Let's finish this brat." Kazooie said.

Porky's spider bot unleashes more Picky Bots who attack and then unleashes another laser beam at the group but Ness uses PK Flash while Ken throws magic music bombs but Porky's spider bot jumps into the air and then lands on the group who dodge and Grace tail whips at Porky's spider bot while Siegfried delivers a spinning slash with Soul Calibur while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Porky's spider bot multi stabs with its legs but Zuko slashes at the legs with his broadswords and then delivers a flame kick while Paula bashes with her frying pan while Banjo has Kazooie charge but Porky's spider bot unleashes more gas to try and blind the group but Espio uses Leaf Swirl to get rid of the gas and then strikes at the spider bot while Aang unleashes tornadoes but Porky's spider bot unleashes more Porky bombs and they explode at the group but Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Katara unleashes a stream of water but Porky's spider bot charges at the group again and then attacks with its legs but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Jeff fires lasers from his blaster while Poo delivers multi punches but Porky's spider bot unleashes poison gas to poison the group but Cream heals the whole group and then sends Cheese to attack but Porky's spider bot unleashes Picky Bots to attack the group but Noel uses Blitz to strike at Porky's spider bot but Porky's spider bot unleashes two laser beams at the group.

The group dodge the double laser and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Paula uses PK Freeze while Poo delivers punches but Porky's spider bot unleashes Porky bombs to explode on the group but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Katara throws water discs but Porky's spider bot jumps away and then tries to land on the group again but they dodge and Espio delivers multi ninja kicks and then delivers a somersault kick while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Jeff unleashes multiple rockets but Porky's spider bot charges at the group to strike but Grace uses Tackle to counter while Siegfried delivers a double kick and then slashes with Soul Calibur but Porky's spider bot multi stabs at the group with its spider legs but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Porky's spider bot lifts itself into the air and then unleashes three laser beams from above but Ken shoots magic music notes while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Porky's spider bot unleashes poison gas at the group who avoid the poison gas and Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Morgiana delivers a somersault kick while Ness bashes with his baseball bat but Porky's spider bot unleashes Picky Bots to attack the group but Knuckles uses Uppercut to strike but Porky's spider bot unleashes another double laser at the group but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash while Ken casts Fire and then unleashes magic music waves while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Grace uses Bite while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Knuckles delivers a glide punch while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers a leap kick while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Ness uses PK Flash while Paula uses PK Fire while Jeff shoots with his blaster while Poo uses PK Starstorm while Siegfried unleashes crystals from Soul Calibur and the group finish off Porky's spider bot and it begins to break down and it explodes and Porky flies out of his spider bot and lands on the ground.

"Game over, brat." Ken said.

"You lose. It's over, Porky." Paula said and Ness nods.

"No! I can't be beaten! Not by the Key witch's friends, not by Ness and you losers, not ANYONE!" Porky shouted as he starts banging his hands on the ground like a little kid.

"Just stop it. We beat you. You won't be in our way anymore and we'll make sure to stop Nightmare and the Keyhole." Zuko said.

"It's NOT over! You lost! You may have gotten me outta the way, but you're no match for Nightmare or Rixla! You'll be gone in seconds!" Porky said.

"I think we can handle him. We've beaten the other members of the Fearmongers." Banjo said.

"Nightmare is different! He'll annihilate you!" Porky said.

"That's enough, Porky. You should learn your lesson for what happens when you join forces with evil." Noel said.

"You…you're right, Noel. I'm REALLY sorry. When my world was taken by the darkness, I was forced to work for Nightmare and Rixla. They corrupted my innocent mind." Porky said.

"Is that true, Porky?" Cream asked.

"Yeah. It's true. You know it is, Ness. Our world, gone. I forced to be their slave and they made me turn you into their slave." Porky said.

"Uh-huh. Go on." Alibaba said.

"Please, just let me go. I promise, I'll NEVER cause trouble for you guys again. I will from now on devote myself to being good." Porky said.

"You guys think he's learned his lesson?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure if he really has." Espio said.

"Who knows. Just as long as Porky never gets in our way and causes trouble for us again." Carmelita said.

"I agree. Let's go." Morgiana said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that!" A voice said and the group turn to see Porky holding a blaster. "I can't believe you morons actually fell for that! And Noel, you REALLY thought I'd turn over a new leaf after you beat me?! When will you idiots learn?!" Porky said as he laughs manically and he starts shooting at the group but they dodge.

"I'm ending this…" Noel said as she uses Strike Raid at Porky and the Keyblade strikes at Porky and knocks the blaster off his hand and then Porky stumbles back near the end.

"No…I'm not…finished…yet!" Porky said as he keeps stumbling until he reaches an edge at the end of the laboratory and starts struggling for balance. "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Porky keeps struggling his balance until he falls off the edge. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Porky screams as he's falling and he falls into what looks like black water like energy at the bottom of the laboratory.

The group look down from the edge and look down at the black water energy that Porky fell into.

"Wow. That's quite a fall. Hope that fat bastard knows how to swim." Ken said.

"Mister Ken!" Cream berated.

"That's quite unfortunate. I don't think he'll ever come out." Jeff said.

"Porky…as evil as he was, I kind of feel sorry for him…" Noel said.

"I kinda feel the same thing." Aang said.

"All we know is that he was just a normal boy corrupted and manipulated by the Fearmongers." Banjo said.

"There's nothing we can do for him now." Zuko said.

"Yeah. There was probably something we could have done…" Noel said.

"So, is it wrong for me to say that the brat got what he deserved?" Ken asked.

"Not now, Ken." Katara said.

"Ness, are you okay?" Paula asked and Ness looks down at the black water energy but then he nods.

"We should see what we can do about that crystal ball to see if it can unlock the energy blockage." Espio said.

"Right." Noel said.

The group begin to destroy the crystal ball and later on the crystal ball is destroyed and something happens.

"Destroying the crystal ball did something. Let's go back outside and see if the door is unlocked." Siegfried said.

"Okay. Come on." Noel said and the group begin to leave the dark laboratory.

Unknowing to the group at the bottom of the laboratory with the black water energy something comes out and it's what looks like a pale skinned hand reaching for the ledge of the pool of the black water energy.

Meanwhile the group leave the dark laboratory and return to the room and they make their way back to the big door and they see that the dark purple energy blockage has disappeared and the big door is unlocked.

"Okay. The door should be unlocked. Now, let's go see what's in there. We'll have to be ready for anything." Noel said.

"No prob!" Ken said.

"Kazooie and I are ready." Banjo said.

"Yeah!" Kazooie said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"I shall make sure evil faces justice." Espio said.

"Cheese and I won't run away." Cream said.

"Time to bash some heads!" Knuckles said.

"Let's do this." Carmelita said.

"Morgiana, you ready for this?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Morgiana answered.

"I know we'll have to fight. I'll do my best to help." Aang said.

"If Aang's ready, then so am I." Katara said.

"I won't hold back on anything." Zuko said.

"Ness?" Paula asked and Ness nods.

"Let's be sure we're prepared." Jeff said.

"I, too, stand ready." Poo said.

"I will be sure to fight for my mission of redemption." Siegfried said.

"Okay then. Let's go. Be ready, everyone." Noel said as she opens the big doors and it leads the group to the next room.

The group enter to the next room and it looks like a throne room and it's completely dark and in the throne room are candles that are lit with blue flames.

"Look at this place. This is just too creepy for me." Knuckles said.

"I think this room is supposed to send chills down our spines." Alibaba said.

"We can't let fear stop us. We have to hurry and find those Heart Crystals and the Keyhole before it's too late." Noel said and they nod.

The group begin exploring the throne room but as they reach the center of the throne room they find something sitting on the throne.

 **"So, you have arrived at last, Key girl."** A voice said and the group see Nightmare sitting on the throne.

"N-Nightmare…" Noel said.

"Nightmare!" Siegfried said with hostility.

 **"I see you have defeated all who have stood in your path, but you are too late. The Keyhole shall be revealed and unsealed. Everything in this world will be plunged into darkness."** Nightmare said.

"Ya think we'll let ya stop us from tryin' to stop the Keyhole?! Yeah, right! We've handled your minions and we'll handle you!" Ken said.

 **"Yes. I am aware you have defeated my comrades in the Fearmongers, but their defeat means nothing to me as the retrieval of the Heart Crystals is more important. It would have been a lot easier if they defeated you and your meddling friends, but it seems they were too incompetent to fulfill a task. Now, I thought Tora and Rajin would have defeated you since you no longer had a Keyblade, but it seems you have done something to corrupt what Rixla and I have been working hard to make our perfect soldier of darkness. It's also a shame that Porky could not stop you. I am not too surprised that he failed to destroy you. No matter. The Heart Crystals are in place and everything will be consumed by darkness!"** Nightmare said.

"No! That can't happen!" Aang said.

"We won't let you have your way, Nightmare!" Paula said and Ness nods.

"After coming this far, I can't let you win." Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

 **"Foolish girl. Do you really believe you can defeat the power of Soul Edge?! I shall burn you all and devour your souls and hearts!"** Nightmare said as he gets off his throne.

"No! There will be no more soul consuming! Not while I am around to destroy you!" Siegfried said.

 **"Foolish Siegfried. You think you can redeem yourself by defeating me? No matter what you do, you will never let go of your sins. You don't even have the right to live! It's a sin for you and the Key girl to be alive! It's time I finally fix your mistake and destroy you and consume your souls! Sword, give me STRENGTH!"** Nightmare commanded as Soul Edge begins glowing a malice crimson energy.

"Not good. I think Nightmare might prove to be a threat." Zuko said.

"We can't back down now." Noel said.

"You're right, Noel. Let's settle this! My unforgivable past!" Siegfried said.

 **"In the end, you will all give into despair!"** Nightmare said.

Nightmare uses Soul Edge's power to unleash a jet of fire at the group but they dodge the jet of fire and Zuko manipulates the fire and throws it at Nightmare while Paula uses PK Freeze but Nightmare delivers horizontal slashes with Soul Edge and then delivers a vertical slash but Siegfried counters with Soul Calibur and slashes with the sword followed by a diagonal slash but Nightmare grabs Siegfried by his big hand and then strikes with the hilt of Soul Edge but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Nightmare delivers a huge horizontal slash with Soul Edge but Espio slashes with his shuriken and then multi ninja kicks while Ness uses PK Flash while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Thunder but Nightmare delivers a punch with his right big hand and then slams it to the ground and causes a quake but Morgiana delivers two punches and then delivers a strong punch and then delivers a strong flip kick while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Nightmare triple vertical slashes with Soul Edge and then delivers a strong kick but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Katara unleashes a stream of water while Poo delivers punches but Nightmare unleashes another jet of fire from Soul Edge at the group but Grace tail whips while Aang throws air balls while Jeff unleashes multiple rockets but Nightmare delivers another huge horizontal slash with Soul Edge but Knuckles double punches and the uses Uppercut but Nightmare multi slashes with Soul Edge and then slams Soul Edge to the ground and unleashes malicious crimson energy from the sword on the ground at the group but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Strike Raid.

Nightmare strikes back at Noel with Soul Edge and delivers a diagonal slash with Soul Edge but Noel counters with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash to strike while Ness bashes with his baseball bat but Nightmare unleashes malicious energy orbs all around him and then sends them at the group but Aang unleashes winds to blow the malicious energy orbs away and back at Nightmare while Alibaba uses Amon's flames to strike but Nightmare delivers a double kick and then delivers a spin slash with Soul Edge but Paula uses PK Fire while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Nightmare punches with his big hand and then delivers a strike with the hilt of Soul Edge but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Bite while Espio throws five shurikens but Nightmare spreads more flames from Soul Edge at the group but Katara unleashes water to get rid of the flames and then throws water discs at Nightmare while Jeff shoots beams from his blaster while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Nightmare double horizontal slashes with Soul Edge and then slams the sword to the ground and unleashes more malicious energy at the group but Siegfried unleashes crystals from Soul Calibur and strikes while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Nightmare unleashes a malicious energy sphere around him and attempts to push the group back but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then lashes with his flame whips while Poo uses PK Starstorm while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Nightmare unleashes more malicious energy orbs around him and sends them at the group again.

The group dodge the malicious energy orbs but Nightmare unleashes another huge horizontal slash with Soul Edge and gets the group but Katara uses her Waterbending to heal the group and then throws water balls at Nightmare while Grace uses Growl but Nightmare uses Soul Edge to unleash more flames at the group but Zuko manipulates the flames and strikes at Nightmare while Poo delivers punches while Knuckles delivers a headbutt but Nightmare triple vertical slashes with Soul Edge and then delivers a diagonal slash with the evil sword but Morgiana delivers a leap kick while Ness attacks with his yo-yo but Nightmare unleashes another malicious energy sphere to push the group back but Carmelita delivers a pistol whip while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Paula attacks with her frying pan but Nightmare unleashes more malicious energy orbs and sends them at the group but Cream and Cheese spin together to strike at Nightmare while Ken casts Earth and then throws magic music bombs but Nightmare slashes with Soul Edge but Jeff unleashes multiple rockets while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but Nightmare delivers a punch with his big hand and then slams Soul Edge to the ground to unleash malicious energy at the group but Siegfried leaps at Nightmare and then delivers a slamming slash with Soul Calibur and strikes at Nightmare but Nightmare counters with Soul Edge and delivers an upper slash at Siegfried with the evil sword but Espio delivers palm strikes while Alibaba slashes with his knife but Nightmare spreads flames at the group from Soul Edge but Noel uses Blitz to strike at Nightmare who tries to slash at Noel but Noel delivers a flip slash with her Keyblade but Nightmare pushes the group away with his malicious energy sphere.

The group recover from the malicious energy push and Siegfried slashes at Nightmare with Soul Calibur but Nightmare counters with Soul Edge and the two clash their swords but Siegfried delivers a powerful horizontal slash and strikes at Nightmare but Nightmare grabs Siegfried with his big hand but Grace uses Bite to make Nightmare release Siegfried while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick but Nightmare unleashes more malicious energy orbs at the group but Aang unleashes a rock wall to protect the group and then sends the rock wall at Nightmare while Ness uses PK Flash while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Nightmare uses Soul Edge to spread more flames at the group who avoid the spreading flames and then Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Banjo and Kazooie roll but Nightmare delivers another huge horizontal slash with Soul Edge and then slams Soul Edge to the ground and unleashes malicious energy at the group but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks but Nightmare multi slashes with Soul Edge at the group but Paula uses PK Thunder while Ken casts Blizzard while Jeff shoots from his blaster but Nightmare delivers another punch with his big hand and then delivers a powerful double kick but Zuko delivers a flame kick while Poo uses PK Starstorm but Nightmare delivers an upper slash with Soul Edge and then sends out a huge malicious energy wave at the group but Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a huge punch while Katara throws ice daggers but Nightmare double horizontal slashes with Soul Edge and then delivers another slam to the ground with Soul Edge but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash.

Nightmare multi slashes at the group with Soul Edge and then unleashes malicious energy waves but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Nightmare punches Noel with his big hand but Ness bashes with his baseball bat while Paula uses PK Freeze but Nightmare unleashes malicious energy orbs and sends them at the group again but Aang blows them away with his wind and sends them back at Nightmare while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Nightmare delivers powerful kicks and then triple vertical slashes with Soul Edge but Siegfried slashes with Soul Calibur and then unleashes crystals while Jeff unleashes rockets while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Nightmare unleashes more flames from Soul Edge but Alibaba passes the flames and delivers a diagonal slash with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Nightmare unleashes another malicious energy sphere to push the group away again but Poo unleashes a barrage of punches while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a somersault ninja kick while Katara double water whips but Nightmare delivers a diagonal slash with Soul Edge but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Grace uses Tackle but Nightmare spreads more flames from Soul Edge and then unleashes malicious energy orbs at the group but Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Fire but Nightmare slashes with Soul Edge and then unleashes malicious energy waves and then spreads more flames from Soul Edge but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then dive slashes multiple times and delivers a final dive slash while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Thunder while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace uses Growl while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba uses Amon's flames to strike while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice needles while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Ness uses PK Flash while Paula uses PK Fire while Jeff shoots from his blaster while Poo uses PK Starstorm while Siegfried delivers a strong slash with Soul Calibur and the group finish off Nightmare who stumbles back and then kneels to the ground.

 **"Damn you…damn you… damn you…"** Nightmare said.

"Now, I shall finish you and my sins will be lifted!" Siegfried said.

 **"My defeat matters not. You will never be freed from your sins! You'll never run from your past! You will forever be haunted by the countless slaughters you have committed when you wielded Soul Edge and became Nightmare yourself!"** Nightmare said.

"What?" Noel asked shocked.

"Shut up!" Siegfried demanded.

 **"Remember the life you once led. Remember the countless souls you took! You cannot escape from your memory of being the Azure Knight!"** Nightmare said.

"I said SHUT UP!" Siegfried shouted as he charges at Nightmare and then delivers a slash at him with Soul Calibur.

 **"You fool!"** Nightmare said as he attempts to slash at Siegfried.

"No!" Noel said as she diagonal slashes at Nightmare with Radiant Salvation and knocks Nightmare down.

 **"Worthless girl. Your fate will be much worse. You will die a painful death! I shall see to that Rixla will finish you off!"** Nightmare said. **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….AHHHHHHHH!"** Nightmare screams as Siegfried stabs him with Soul Calibur.

"This is the end!" Siegfried said as he unleashes crystals all over Nightmare and Soul Edge.

Just then crystals also start to cover Siegfried's body.

"S-Siegfried! You're being crystallized!" Noel said as she runs to Siegfried.

"Don't, Noel. This is what I deserve. Now you know the truth. I once wielded Soul Edge and became Nightmare. This was why I had to destroy them both. To try to redeem myself. I told myself that this would come with a price. After wielding the Cursed Sword and after the countless slaughters and atrocities , this is what I deserve. I'll admit, Noel, you and your friends are very skillful. You have helped me put an end to the evil that was born from me. Now, I no longer have any regrets. Thank you, Noel. Thank you all." Siegfried said as he is now completely covered in Soul Calibur's crystal and Siegfried, Nightmare, and Soul Edge are all crystallized.

"Siegfried…" Noel said.

"Damn…" Ken said.

"Poor Mister Siegfried." Cream said.

"He was a brave and determined man. He fought his way to try to make up for what he had done in the past." Carmelita said.

"Now, he has accomplished this, but at a price to pay." Aang said.

"That should be the end of the Fearmongers. Now all we must do is to find the final Keyhole." Espio said.

Just then something appears at the end of the throne room and it's a hole.

"Something might lead us there…" Noel said.

"Let's go." Katara said.

Just then many Black Xetis and Heartless appear.

"Not now." Zuko said.

"You guys can go. We can handle them." Paula said and Ness nods.

"What? But…" Noel stops talking.

"Don't worry about us. Siegfried gave his life to fulfill his mission. Now, we'll give ourselves to allow you to complete yours." Jeff said.

"Hurry. Stop your enemy." Poo said as the four fight the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Noel, come on." Alibaba said.

"O-Okay…" Noel said.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine. I know." Knuckles said.

"Let's hurry." Noel said as she goes to the hole and the others follow her leaving the throne room.

* * *

 **Chapter end! I hope you guys enjoyed this one and I hope this was intense! I'm glad to be back to writing this! Anyway, next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko arrive at the Chapel of Heart and find what Noel has been searching for, but she gets into an intense fight. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care and bye for now.**


	44. Chapter 43: The Final Heart Crystal!

Chapter 43: The Final Heart Crystal!

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave the throne room through the hole on the wall and they are now in a different room that looks like another hallway but then Phantom Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel defeats the Phantom Black Xetis and the group go through the hallway and they arrive at a room with two big black doors and so Noel opens the big doors and it leads the group to a huge room that looks like an evil chapel with multiple stained glass windows that have Black Xeti symbols, a large rug with a giant black heart in the middle, multiple giant candles that are lit with black flames, and giant stairs at the end of the chapel.

"Another creepy room…" Cream said a little scared.

"I wonder where we are now." Aang said.

"I have a feeling this is where Rixla and the Heart Crystals are…" Noel said.

"How can you tell?" Ken asked.

"Just this feeling I have." Noel answered.

"Well, whatever the case, let's find them before Rixla unseals the Keyhole." Alibaba said.

The group begin climbing up the stairs at the end of the chapel and make their way up to an altar but as they reach the altar something prevents Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Aang, Katara, and Zuko from reaching the altar causing them to fall back by an unknown force.

"Espio! Cream, Cheese! Knuckles! Aang! Katara! Zuko!" Noel cried.

"What the hell just happened here?" Ken asked.

"I'm not sure. There is an unknown force that's not letting us through." Katara said.

"I don't think even my fists can break through it." Knuckles said.

"We will be fine here. Go and find that Keyhole." Espio said.

"I don't like leaving them…" Noel said.

"There's no choice." Carmelita said.

"Let's hurry." Morgiana said.

"O-Okay…" Noel said.

As the group find the Keyhole they find a giant heart shaped door on the altar.

"What's with this door?" Kazooie asked.

"Hmm? Look! On the door!" Banjo said pointing at something.

The group are seeing items on the heart shaped door and they are the Heart Crystals from white to pink to cyan to green to purple to orange to yellow to blue to violet to red and to brown to black.

"The Heart Crystals! That's where they've been!" Alibaba said.

"They've placed those Heart Crystals on that door." Carmelita said.

"But for what?" Kazooie asked.

"To try to reveal the Keyhole." A voice said and the group turn to see someone behind them and it's Peach and with her is Mario.

"Huh? Who're you supposed to be? You with the Fearmongers too?" Ken asked taking out his guitar.

"I don't think they're evil, Ken…" Noel said.

"I assure you, we're no enemy. I am Princess Peach and this is Mario." Peach introduced herself and Mario who waves.

"What are you two doing here?" Alibaba asked.

"To stop Rixla from achieving her goal." Peach answered and Mario nods.

"You mean to try and stop the Keyhole and take back the Heart Crystals?" Noel asked.

"That's the idea." Another voice said and the group see someone else and it's a girl and Noel recognizes her.

"Is that…?" Noel stops talking.

"Hey, Noel. Long time, no see, I'd say." The girl said.

"R-Ruby!" Noel said as she runs to Ruby and hugs her.

"I'm so happy to see you're alive and you're okay." Ruby said.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Noel said.

"So, this is your friend, Ruby?" Peach asked.

"I think he'll also be more than happy to see you." Ruby said.

"Who?" Noel asked.

"Is that who I think it is?" A voice asked.

"Th-That voice…" Noel said.

"Take a look up there." Ruby said pointing up.

Noel looks up and sees a stake on a stained glass window and there is an injured, bruised, and bloody blond boy chained to the stake.

"N-No way… It can't be… It's…" Noel stops talking as she sees the boy.

"S-Sis…? It's you…! I'm glad to see you're…alright. I was so worried…" The boy said and Noel recognizes him.

"L-L-Luke!" Noel cheered.

"That's your brother?" Ken asked.

"I can tell you'd be very happy to see your brother again!" Banjo said.

"Hold on, Luke. I'm going to free you." Noel said.

"Don't bother." A voice said and Noel turns to see Millia standing on top of the heart shaped door. "Your brother is restrained by Rixla's power chain magic. Not even your Keyblade can destroy them." Millia said.

"Y-You…" Noel said.

"Can't just take a hint, huh? Get lost!" Ken demanded.

"I cannot do that. If you are here to try to seal the Keyhole, there is nothing to do. Although the dark path has finally emerged, the Keyhole is not complete, so long as the final piece of the puzzle remains hidden." Millia said as she jumps off the giant heart shaped door.

"F-Final piece…? You mean the Heart Crystals aren't the only ones to reveal the Keyhole?" Noel asked.

"Correct. Without the final Heart Crystal, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. The time has come for it to be revealed." Millia said.

"B-But, I don't know where the last Heart Crystal is! I thought you and the other Fearmongers had all of them!" Noel said.

"Yes. Our comrades may have retrieved the Heart Crystals from different worlds, but there is only one that remains." A voice said and Rixla appears and with her is the shadow beast.

"Rixla!" Peach said.

"Came back even after you called off your pet during our fight?" Ruby asked.

"That beast…" Noel said looking at the shadow beast.

"The final Heart Crystal is located in the castle along with the black Heart Crystal, but the last Heart Crystal has been sealed away in this castle by a pathetic woman, who tried to protect her worthless daughter as this world withered away by the man who craved for knowledge and power." Rixla said.

"Then where is the final Heart Crystal? We've been through this castle and it's not yet discovered." Noel said.

"It is hidden within this chapel. Only the younger daughter of Count Faust can unlock the door beyond us and reveal the final Heart Crystal." Rixla said.

"The younger daughter of Count Faust…? Who is that…? Who is Count Faust? Where is this younger daughter?" Noel asked.

"Of course. You are truly ignorant. Very well, I shall explain. Count Faust was once a very respected scholar and ruler of this world. This is his castle. He was loved by his people due to his wisdom and famous research that rivaled even to those of Ansem himself. All seek to learn from him. However, Count Faust became driven to madness due to boredom of not being able to have more knowledge of anything new. He desperately began searching for ways to attempt to find meaningful studies. During his quest for knowledge, Count Faust was encountered by a mysterious man, who offered to give Count Faust new powers and opportunities to gain new knowledge he has never known, only in exchange for his soul and heart." Rixla explained.

"What?! So, some guy met some other guy and gave up his soul and heart just for knowledge…?" Ken was cut off by Rixla.

"After the deal was settled, Count Faust surrendered his heart and soul and has obtained new powers and began researching new knowledge, including studying the Black Xetis and the Heartless themselves, countless worlds that have been out of reach and disconnected in the past, countless hearts full of darkness, Keyblades and their wielders, even Kingdom Hearts itself." Rixla explained.

"K-Kingdom Hearts…?" Noel asked confused.

"Kingdom Hearts was what have Count Faust determine to study. He knows it's the heart of everything and desires to learn more about its nature. Knowing it would be nearly impossible to get to Kingdom Hearts and study its power, Count Faust began developing ways to reach to the heart of worlds. This desperate search and attempts began to slowly drive Count Faust into insanity. It was then he was visited by a man and my master, Lord Zervik and a man named Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. They gave Count Faust hints about how to get to Kingdom Hearts itself and be able to study and obtain its power. They both advised him to search for the door that will lead him to Kingdom Hearts first and open that door. Count Faust began developing means of being able to locate and discover the door. During his search for means, he even discovered that the way to unlock the path to the Door to Darkness, seven purest maidens of purest hearts known as the Princesses of Heart must be gathered together and the purest heart of all hearts of a young prince known as the Prince of Light named Virtus must be extracted from his vessel." Rixla said.

"Oh, no! The Prince of Light's heart! The seven Princesses of Heart…!" Peach said shocked and Mario is shocked as well.

"What does any of this have to do with the final Heart Crystal that's hidden?" Alibaba asked.

"I am getting to that. Count Faust began searching for the seven Princesses of Heart and the Prince of Light's heart to try to unlock the path to the door leading to Kingdom Hearts, but despite his new powers and all his searching, he could not even find one Princess or the Prince of Light. Driven to insanity, Count Faust devised various means to search for all the pure hearts of the seven Princesses and the pure heart of the Prince of Light, but all his ways have ended in failure, resulting in more insanity. Then, Count Faust devised another plot; if he could not find the seven Princesses of Heart and the Prince of Light's heart, he would have to make his own pure hearts. Count Faust began executing his plan by abducting various victims for his twisted experiment and began extracting hearts from those victims in an attempt to create his own pure hearts, but an error occurred in his experiment, causing more insanity and Count Faust proceeded to rampage in his research lab until he unintentionally create a crystal at a victim's heart. It was then, Count Faust developed an idea and began transforming his victim's hearts into crystals of different shaped hearts with various different colors. The very ones the Fearmongers have been collecting in different worlds. His crystal heart creations were a success to him and then created a door that would help him go to a path that would lead him to the door to Kingdom Hearts. Before he could execute his plan, his wife attempted to prevent him from unlocking his own path. This resulted into a battle between Count Faust and his wife, but Count Faust's new powers allowed him to gain the battle and would nearly destroy his own wife and his own kingdom. The Countess, however, refused to die and refused to allow her husband to succeed in his insane plans. As the Countess attempted to foil the experiment, Count Faust threatened to destroy their own younger daughter if the Countess did not stand down. The Countess had to choose to either stop her husband's deranged plan or allow her precious daughter to die. The Countess devised her idea and feigned surrender, but what Count Faust did not know was that the Countess chanted a spell. As Count Faust began to execute his plan again, the Heart Crystals began to vanish from the chapel. That was the spell the Countess chanted, but did not allow the final Heart Crystal to vanish with his power, but the Countess uttered another chant and it's to seal the final Heart Crystal from Count Faust completely in the chapel and no one, but their daughter can unlock the seal. Infuriated, Count Faust began to destroy both his wife and their daughter, but the Countess cast a spell to unleash a portal and sent the daughter away from this castle and this world so, she could be safe, but the Countess fell dead at the hands of Count Faust and now he would have to search for his Heart Crystals again. This was what my mission is now; find the Heart Crystals to unlock the path to Kingdom Hearts. Now, I must have the final Heart Crystal." Rixla explained.

"So, all this time, we've been searching for this Count Faust's creations?" Carmelita asked.

"But who is this daughter of Count Faust? You have to know where she is!" Ken said.

"Still so blind. The daughter of Count Faust is the one you've been travelling with." Rixla said as she casts a spell to cause Noel to feel an immense pain within her.

"Noel!" Ruby cried.

"No…she can't be…" Peach stops talking.

"What'd you do?" Alibaba asked pointing his knife at Rixla.

"Do you not see yet? You speak of Noel while I speak of the daughter of Count Faust! The daughter of Count Faust is Noel! She is the one who can unlock the seal to the final Heart Crystal." Rixla said.

"I-I'm the one…who…? Th-This can't be right…I don't have a father…I don't know anyone named Faust…" Noel said.

"You truly believe you have been living with a grandmother and her grandson you claim to be your brother? Do not be naive. Luke was never your brother. He and his grandmother discovered you and took you in as their own." Rixla said.

"N-No…! That can't be it…! Luke… is this true…?" Noel asked looking up at Luke.

"I…wish that witch was…lying…but…N-Noel…" Luke stops talking.

"I know all that there is know." Rixla said.

"T-Tell me…how do you know all of this? How would you know that this Count Faust is my father…?" Noel asked.

"Because, Noel… I am your sister." Rixla said and Noel is shocked to hear that.

"Wh-What…?" Noel asked.

"You're…Noel's sister?!" Kazooie asked shocked.

"Rixla is not just Noel's sister. I, too, am Noel's sister. Her second older sister next to Rixla." Millia said.

"No way! That's bullcrap! There is NO way in hell that YOU two could be related to Noel!" Ken yelled.

"Believe what you wish, but we, too, are Count Faust's daughter. I cannot be able to break the seal and neither can Millia because of our mother's decision in you. She'd know that Millia or I would break the seal as well if not only Noel." Rixla said.

"If I really am this Count Faust's daughter, then where is the seal for the final Heart Crystal? Where can I unlock it?" Noel asked.

"The final Heart Crystal is sealed within that door beyond us. Are you willing to unlock it?" Rixla asked.

"Not for you! I need to seal the Keyhole…" Noel said.

"Foolish sister. The Keyhole must be revealed so that I can unlock the path to Kingdom Hearts for our father." Rixla said.

"No. I don't care what Count Faust wants! If what you said about him is true, then this would lead to a disaster to everything. I may not know what Kingdom Hearts is, but I'm not letting you have your way." Noel said.

"You dare to defy your own father's wishes?" Rixla asked as she walks to Noel.

"No you don't you bit…" Ken was cut off by Rixla unleashing a dark shot at Ken and sends him off the altar.

"Kazooie!" Banjo said.

"Yeah!" Kazooie said as she shoots eggs at Rixla who unleashes dark chains to strike at Banjo and Kazooie and sends them both off the altar.

"Eevee!" Grace yelled as he charges at Rixla who unleashes a dark orb and sends Grace off the altar.

"Get away from her!" Alibaba demanded as he, Morgiana, and Carmelita charge at Rixla who unleashes a dark push at Alibaba, Morgiana, and Carmelita and they're off the altar.

Rixla then stops toward Noel.

"Now, I will give you an option, unlock the seal and allow me to unlock the Keyhole or your friends will suffer a death that you, alone will feel guilty about." Rixla said.

"She's not doing that!" Ruby said.

"Fool." Rixla unleashes a dark chain to grab Ruby.

"No! Stop this!" Peach yelled.

"Silence." Rixla said as she sends Peach and Mario off the altar and back at the bottom of the chapel. "Now, release the seal." Rixla said.

"Never…! I will NOT let you have your way and destroy every world!" Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

"Foolish girl. Millia, make her suffer until she submits." Rixla said.

"Of course." Millia said as she takes out her sword and shield.

"I'll never submit. Not to you, to Rixla, or any enemy!" Noel said.

"Then you will submit to your demise, my sister." Millia said as she charges at Noel.

Millia charge slashes at Noel with her sword but Noel counters with Radiant Salvation and then horizontal slashes with the Keyblade and then uses Spin Slash but Millia backs off and then vertical slashes with her sword and then delivers a roundhouse kick and strikes at Noel but Noel recovers herself and then casts Fire to get Millia who blocks the fireball with her shield and then unleashes a dark fire energy from her sword at Noel but she casts Aero on herself to protect herself and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash but Millia sidesteps and then delivers a blade vertical slash at Noel who blocks the vertical slash with her Keyblade and then delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation getting Millia who charges at Noel with her shield and then delivers an upper slash with her sword but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then manages to coat Blizzard with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blizzard Edge to strike at Millia who retaliates with two horizontal slashes with her sword and then delivers an upper kick and sends Noel in the air.

Noel recovers herself from Millia's attack and then casts Thunder on Millia but Millia charges at Noel with her shield and then delivers a spin slash with her sword but Noel recovers herself again and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers another diagonal slash but Millia counters with her sword and then delivers a blade diagonal slash but Noel blocks the attack and then tries to deliver a swing slash with Radiant Salvation but Millia down bashes with her shield and then stabs with her sword and then delivers an uppercut with her shield and then aerial slashes at Noel with her sword but Noel manages to recover and then aerial slashes at Millia with Radiant Salvation and then slams Millia to the ground but Millia unleashes dark fire energy at Noel who dodges the dark fire energy and then delivers a roundhouse slash with Radiant Salvation but Millia sidesteps and then delivers a diagonal slash with her sword and then dash slashes at Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then uses Strike Raid to strike at Millia who blocks the throwing Keyblade with her shield and then throws her shield but Noel blocks with her Keyblade and reflects Millia's shield back at her and strikes.

"Foolish sister. You are only delaying the inevitable. Just surrender and fulfill the unlock of the seal." Millia said.

"No. I'll do it after I defeat you and Rixla!" Noel said.

"Insignificant ant." Millia said as she unleashes what looks like a symbol that has two phoenix wings.

The phoenix wings symbol come for Noel and they attempt to close the wings at Noel who cartwheels away from the closing wings but Millia dash slashes at Noel with her sword and then unleashes another phoenix wing and sends Noel into the air but Noel casts Thunder and strikes at Millia but Millia vertical slashes with her sword and then delivers a double kick and then delivers a spinning diagonal slash with her sword but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth and strikes at Millia who strikes back with dark fire energy and then unleashes another phoenix wing symbol at Noel who dodges the closing phoenix wing attack and then uses Blitz on Millia striking her and then delivers one final edge slash at Millia and knocks her back but Millia retaliates with a shield throw and gets Noel who blocks with her Keyblade again and deflects the shield right back at Millia but Millia delivers a dashing shield charge to get Noel who dodges and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash and knocks Millia back but Millia unleashes more phoenix wing symbols and they close the wings at Noel who cartwheels away and then delivers a multi dive stab and then delivers a final dive slash at Millia.

"Your resistance is only leading you to your demise. This fight is pointless. Just submit." Millia said.

"I refuse to give in. Rixla will not have her way. I won't allow it." Noel said.

Noel casts Blizzard to strike at Millia who dodges the ice shards and unleashes more dark fire energy from her sword to strike at Noel who casts Aero to protect herself from the dark fire energy and then uses Strike Raid to attack Millia but Millia dash slashes at Noel with her sword and then delivers an upper slash with her sword to strike at Noel and sends her into the air allowing Millia to aerial slash at Noel with her sword but Noel recovers and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder and strikes at Millia knocking her into the ground but Millia recovers herself and then unleashes more phoenix wings at Noel and the wings begin to close on her but Noel dodges the phoenix wings and then horizontal slashes at Millia with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash but Millia delivers a diagonal slash with her sword and then unleashes dark fire energy on her sword and then delivers another diagonal slash with her sword and strikes Noel but Noel casts Cure to heal herself and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blitz to strike at Millia who throws her shield but Noel defelects the throwing shield and then casts Fire at Millia but Millia charges at Noel with her shield and then delivers a spin slash with her sword and then unleashes more phoenix wings to strike at Noel.

"No…" Noel said as she raises Radiant Salvation in the air. "PURE SPILCER!" Noel shouted as she casts a slow spell on Millia to slow her down allowing Noel to teleport to Millia and begins slashing with Radiant Salvation and then teleports again and keeps slashing with her Keyblade and she keeps teleporting and slashing multiple times until she delivers a final teleport slash at Millia and as time is back to normal Millia begins to be injured by the multiple slashes and then Noel delivers a Keyblade slam that unleashes light pillars at Millia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Millia screams in pain from the light pillars and falls to the ground while dropping her sword and shield and then kneels down in defeat. "How is…this…possible? When we first met when the city was being consumed by the darkness, you were nothing but a scared weakling." Millia said.

"The experience changed me for the better. My heart has grown stronger during my quest." Noel said as she goes to Ruby who is still trapped in the dark chains and then destroys them with Radiant Salvation freeing Ruby.

"Thanks, Noel. If that really IS you." Ruby joked.

"What do you mean?" Noel asked.

"Well, back at Shine City, you were very meek, quiet, and tend to run away from anything, but now look at you. You seem confident, strong, and you didn't run away." Ruby said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm strong. Being on this journey since I have this Keyblade and Shine City being destroyed has made me who I am now. That doesn't matter though. I'm still me. Not much has changed." Noel said.

"Well, nevertheless, I'm proud of you." Ruby said.

"Noel!" A voice called and Noel sees Luke again. "Good job, Sis. Here I thought, you didn't like fighting." Luke said.

"I only fight when I have to, Luke. Hold on. I'll free you." Noel said.

Just then Rixla appears.

"Hmm. It seems you have defeated your own sister, Millia. You did not hold back." Rixla said.

"It doesn't matter if she's my sister. She was responsible for destroying the world I was growing up in. What you explained doesn't matter to me. What matters is to protect the ones I love and to save every world from the calamity you intend on unleashing." Noel said.

"I see. You still refuse to unlock the seal for me." Rixla said.

"That's right. There's nothing you can do to make me." Noel said.

"Very well. Since Millia was not enough to force you unlock the seal, I'll have to find a more interesting means of making you unlock the seal to the final Heart Crystal." Rixla said as she looks at Luke.

"N-No…! Don't do anything to him!" Noel yelled as she charges at Rixla who transforms into what looks like black ethereal smoke and flies off from Noel. "Luke! Look out!" Noel said.

The ethereal smoke flies toward Luke who struggles to escape but to no avail.

"No! Get away…!" Luke yelled but then the black ethereal smoke enters through Luke's mouth and Luke's body begins shaking as the ethereal smoke is entering into Luke's body until Luke stops moving and is now dormant.

"L-Luke…!" Noel said with worry.

"What did Rixla just do?" Ruby asked.

"Mario, go see if Luke is okay." Peach said and Mario nods.

Mario jumps up to the stake Luke is still trapped in and checks to see if Luke is fine but Luke is still dormant but just then Luke starts to open his eyes but his eyes are not blue but his eyes are now dark purple shocking Mario and making him fall off the stake and back to the floor.

"What is it?" Carmelita asked.

"What's with Luke?" Ken asked and Mario points up.

Luke manages to free himself from the restraints on his arms and escapes from the stake he was tied to and leaps to the altar in front of Noel and Ruby.

"Luke…I'm glad you're okay." Noel said as she walks up to Luke.

"Foolish sister. I am not your fake sibling." 'Luke' said as a female voice is coming from his mouth making Noel gasp is shock.

"N-No…you can't be…" Noel stops talking.

"Yes. I am Rixla. Your 'brother' is no longer here. His body is my vessel now." Rixla said shocking Noel.

"N-No…! This is just like how it was when Valen took over Claire's body…" Noel said to herself.

"You hag! Leave Luke alone! Get out of his body!" Ruby demanded.

"I cannot do that. Come, my pet." Rixla said and the giant shadow beast appears.

"That beast…is that…?" Noel stops talking.

"I see you recognize Odium in this form." Rixla said shocking Noel.

"That's…O-Odium?!" Noel asked shocked.

"Yes." Rixla answered.

"So this time, Peach, Mario, and I fought Odium for a short while?!" Ruby asked.

"How is this possible? I thought he could transform into his imp form." Noel said.

"I have allowed him to embrace pure darkness into his heart, his being, and his mind. His desire for revenge against you for his defeat at your hand has transform him. I warned him that embracing the darkness this far would cause him to lose his will, his mind, his humanity, and even his heart." Rixla explained.

"No…" Noel said.

"Now then, let's see how you can handle battling your own 'brother'." Rixla said as she has Luke's hand to grab the sword Noel found from the dark laboratory and it flies into Luke's hand.

"You are SICK! Let Luke go!" Ruby demanded as she charges at Rixla who tosses Ruby aside.

"Now, my sister. Release the seal to reveal the final Heart Crystal and I shall let your 'brother' go." Rixla said.

"You can torment me all you want, but NOBODY controls Luke like some puppet! I'll make you pay!" Noel said as she charges to attack but Shadow Beast Odium unleashes a black beam to get oel who dodges. "Forget it, Odium. I defeated you already. I can still do it again, even in your new form!" Noel said.

"In that case, Odium, assist me in battling Noel." Rixla said and Shadow Beast Odium roars in response.

"Luke…hold on. I'll save you...somehow" Noel said.

Rixla/Luke charges at Noel and slashes at her with the sword and then unleashes dark chains while Shadow Beast Odium unleashes a giant black beam to get Noel who dodges and then aerial slashes at Shadow Beast Odium's head with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Rixla/Luke unleashes a leap slash with the sword and then delivers a jump spin kick to strike at Noel who dodges and then tries to attack but then Rixla/Luke unleashes a dark barrier around her/him.

"It is futile. Your attacks are useless against me." Rixla said.

"She's being shielded by some type of dark spell… No matter, I don't think I'd want to hurt Luke's body anyway." Noel said and Shadow Beast Odium unleashes another black beam at Noel. "I should focus on attacking Odium. Then I'll figure out how to save Luke, while dodging Rixla's attacks." Noel said.

"Odium, attack." Rixla commanded and Shadow Beast Odium roars again and then fires more black beams but Noel dodges.

Noel aerial slashes at Shadow Beast Odium and then casts Thunder but Shadow Beast Odium slashes at Noel with his claws but Noel avoids the claws and then casts Earth and strikes at Shadow Beast Odium but Rixla/Luke unleashes dark chains from the ground to get Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then uses Strike Raid to get Shadow Beast Odium who retaliates with a spiky tail whip attack getting Noel who recovers herself and then aerial triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial flip slash but Shadow Beast Odium stomps on the ground to unleash shockwaves while Rixla/Luke slashes with the sword and then unleashes a dark slash streak going for Noel who dodges the slash streak and then casts Fire to strike at Shadow Beast Odium and the vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Shadow Beast Odium fires another giant black beam at Noel who dodges but Rixla/Luke horizontal slashes with the sword and then delivers a charging slash attack but Noel dodges Rixla/Luke's attack and then uses Edge Slash to strike at Shadow Beast Odium who strikes back with another spiky tail whip but Noel keeps slashing at Shadow Beast Odium with Radiant Salvation.

Shadow Beast Odium attacks Noel with his claws while Rixla/Luke spin slashes with the sword but Noel blocks the sword attack with her Keyblade and then strikes at Shadow Beast Odium with Flip Slash but Shadow Beast Odium delivers a bite at Noel and then unleashes another black beam to strike at Noel but Noel casts Aero to protect herself and then casts Thunder to strike at Shadow Beast Odium but Rixla/Luke unleashes dark discs at Noel who manages to dodge them all but Rixla/Luke delivers another leap slash and then delivers a diagonal slash with the sword but Noel avoids the sword attack but Shadow Beast Odium stomps on the ground again and unleashes dark shockwaves but Noel dodges the dark shockwaves and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Shadow Beast Odium swipes at Noel with his demonic wings while Rixla/Luke throws a dark orb at Noel who dodges the dark orb and Noel uses Blitz to strike at Shadow Beast Odium but Shadow Beast Odium spiky tail whips at Noel again getting her but Noel casts Cure on herself and then uses Strike Raid to strike but Rixla/Luke diagonal slashes with the sword and then unleashes another dark slash streak.

Noel dodges the dark slash streak and then vertical slashes at Shadow Beast Odium and then uses Spin Slash but Shadow Beast Odium attacks with his claws and then spiky tail whips but Noel multi dive stabs at Shadow Beast Odium but after her final dive stab Rixla/Luke unleashes dark discs to get Noel and they get her despite trying to dodge but Noel casts Cure again and then coats Radiant Salvation with Thunder magic and then uses Thunder Raid to strike at Shadow Beast Odium who unleashes multi dark needles and then sends them at Noel who casts Aero to protect herself again from the dark needles and casts Blizzard but Rixla/Luke dash slashes with the sword and then delivers a blade slam attack unleashing dark shockwaves but Noel dodges and tries to strike at Shadow Beast Odium but Shadow Beast Odium bites at Noel and then unleashes dark shots from his mouth at Noel who gets out of the way and triple horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation to strike at Shadow Beast Odium who strikes back with his demonic wings and then vertical attacks with his claws while Rixla/Luke throws another dark orb but Noel dodges and then strikes at Shadow Beast Odium with Edge Slash.

Rixla/Luke delivers a telekinetic push to try and push Noel back but Noel recovers herself but Shadow Beast Odium unleashes more dark needles at Noel who dodges the dark needles and then uses Blitz to strike at Shadow Beast Odium and then casts Earth but Rixla/Luke unleashes dark chains to try and trap Noel but Noel dodges the dark chains and then aerial diagonal slashes at Shadow Beast Odium with Radiant Salvation but Shadow Beast Odium unleashes another dark beam at Noel getting her but she recovers and then uses Strike Raid but Rixla/Luke unleashes dark waves to get Noel who manages to dodge the dark waves and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Shadow Beast Odium strikes back with a spiky tail whip and then slashes with his claws and then slams his claws to the ground and unleashes dark shockwaves but Noel aerial slashes at Shadow Beast Odium with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash but Shadow Beast Odium unleashes a huge roar and then unleashes dark daggers while Rixla/Luke slams the sword to the ground and then unleashes dark shockwaves but Noel dodges Rixla/Luke's attacks and tries to attack Shadow Beast Odium but he unleashes another dark beam at Noel.

Noel dodges the dark beam and then strikes at Shadow Beast Odium with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Rixla/Luke unleashes dark discs and then unleashes a dark slash streak but Noel dodges the attacks and tries to strike at Shadow Beast Odium but Shadow Beast Odium attacks with his claws and then delivers a huge bite at Noel who dodges the bite and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash but Rixla/Luke slashes with the sword and then delivers a horizontal slash while Shadow Beast Odium delivers a spiky tail whip and then unleashes dark needles but Noel casts Aero and then casts Gravity to get Shadow Beast Odium but Shadow Beast Odium fires more dark beams and then unleashes dark daggers but Noel dodges the dark beams and the dark needles and then uses Flip Slash to strike and then casts Blizzard but Rixla/Luke dash slashes with the sword and then unleashes dark chains to trap Noel who frees herself and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash but Shadow Beast Odium attacks with his demonic wings and then attacks with his claws but Noel strikes back with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash and delivers a big strike at Shadow Beast Odium who shakes his head.

"Stop this fight! We know how this will end." Noel said.

"Do not be so overconfident." Rixla said as Shadow Beast Odium grabs Noel.

Shadow Beast Odium uses his demonic wings to fly up in the air and goes through the ceiling of the chapel taking Noel with him creating a hole in the ceiling.

"Noel!" Ken said.

"That's not good!" Aang said.

"Should we go after them?" Banjo said.

"No. I think Noel will be able to handle this herself. You just have to believe in her." Peach said and Mario nods.

"I agree." Ruby said.

"I hope you guys are right about this." Alibaba said.

Outside the castle of Bygone Fortress at the roof of the castle a hole is created by Shadow Beast Odium who flies from the created hole and flies into the sky while still having Noel in his claws but Noel manages to free her right arm and then summons Radiant Salvation and then uses the Keyblade to strike at Shadow Beast Odium's arm making him roar in pain but Shadow Beast Odium keeps flying but Noel raises Radiant Salvation.

"THUNDER!" Noel shouted as she summons a lightning bolt and it strikes at Shadow Beast Odium sending him down the sky and both Noel and Shadow Beast Odium fall down through the sky and they land on the roof of the castle of Bygone Fortress. "Hmph!" Noel grunted as gets up after falling from the sky and picks up Radiant Salvation at her side and she sees Shadow Beast Odium also on the roof of the castle. "Odium…as much of a jerk he had been acting to me and evil he has become, I feel sorry for him…" Noel said and just then Shadow Beast Odium recovers himself and gets up and then notices Noel and roars. "I see you still want to kill me… Fine. It's time I tame you! Let's end this sorry fight." Noel said.

Shadow Beast Odium fires black beams at Noel who dodges the black beams and then aerial slashes at Shadow Beast Odium with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Shadow Beast Odium retaliates with dark daggers coming at Noel who casts Aero to protect herself from the dark daggers and then uses Strike Raid to strike at Shadow Beast Odium but Shadow Beast Odium attacks Noel with his claws and then delivers a huge bite but Noel dodges the claw attacks and the bite and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation but Shadow Beast Odium delivers his spiky tail whip at Noel striking her but Noel casts Cure on herself and then casts Thunder but Shadow Beast Odium stomps his claws on the ground and creates dark shockwaves but Noel dodges the shockwaves and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash but Shadow Beast Odium unleashes more black beams at Noel and then delivers a huge roar but Noel manages to avoid the black beams and the roar and then uses Blitz to strike but Shadow Beast Odium unleashes dark daggers to get Noel but she cartwheels out of the way and casts Earth to strike at Shadow Beast Odium who strikes back by attacking with his claws.

Noel dodges the claws and tries aerial slash again with Radiant Salvation but Shadow Beast Odium swipes with his wings and then vertical strikes with his claws but Noel blocks the claw attacks and coats Radiant Salvation with Fire magic and then uses Fire Edge to strike but Shadow Beast Odium stomps on the ground again and then unleashes more dark shockwaves but Noel aerial vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash making Shadow Beast Odium roar in pain and then unleashes dark needles at Noel who dodges the dark needles and then delivers a multi dive stab with Radiant Salvation but after delivering one final dive stab Shadow Beast Odium unleashes more black beams to get Noel who casts Thunder to strike Shadow Beast Odium ad then casts Gravity but Shadow Beast Odium spiky tail whips and then delivers horizontal attacks with his claws but Noel delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blitz to strike but after her final strike Shadow Beast Odium unleashes dark needles and sends them at Noel and then unleashes more black beams but Noel casts Aero to protect herself from the dark needles and the black beams and then uses Strike Raid to attack.

Shadow Beast Odium double spiky tail whips at Noel and then attacks twice with his claws but Noel dodges and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Shadow Beast Odium swipes with his wings at Noel and then unleashes another huge roar but Noel casts Thunder striking Shadow Beast Odium but Shadow Beast Odium delivers a huge bite at Noel who dodges the bite and delivers a slash at Shadow Beast Odium's face making him roar in pain and then uses his demonic wings to fly into the sky around the castle and then unleashes a giant black orb and throws it at Noel who dodges out of the way but Shadow Beast Odium throws another black orb at Noel who keeps dodging but Shadow Beast Odium flies around the sky again while unleashes dark needles at Noel who casts Aero to protect herself from the dark needles but Shadow Beast Odium keeps flying around and then charges at Noel and attempts to attack but Noel jumps to dodge the flying attack and as Shadow Beast Odium reach near the roof Noel lands on Shadow Beast Odium's back and while Shadow Beast Odium keeps flying Noel strikes at Shadow Beast Odium with Radiant Salvation and after enough strikes Shadow Beast Odium crashes back onto the roof of the castle.

Noel gets off Shadow Beast Odium who recovers from what happened and then unleashes dark thorns from its claws at Noel who dodges the dark thorns and attempts to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation but Shadow Beast Odium unleashes dark daggers to strike at Noel who dodges the dark daggers and uses Flip Slash to strike at Shadow Beast Odium and then delivers a multi dive stab with Radiant Salvation but Shadow Beast Odium retaliates with more claw strikes and then delivers another spiky tail whip but Noel casts Blizzard to attack and then uses Strike Raid but Shadow Beast Odium flies into the sky again and flies around the castle and then creates another black orb and throws it at Noel who dodges again but Shadow Beast Odium creates another black orb and throws it but Noel blocks this time with her Keyblade and it deflects the black orb back at Shadow Beast Odium and it strike at him making him roar in pain and flies over Noel and unleashes dark needles but Noel dodges the dark needles but Shadow Beast Odium lands back on the roof and then unleashes black beams at Noel who dodges the black beams and then uses Flip Slash and strikes.

Shadow Beast Odium attacks with his claws and then delivers another huge bite at Noel who dodges and then swats with Radiant Salvation at his head making Shadow Beast Odium roar I pain and then unleashes more dark daggers at Noel who dodges the dark daggers and uses Blitz but Shadow Beast Odium swipes with his wings and then unleashes a huge roar but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Shadow Beast Odium spiky tail whips and then unleashes black orbs but Noel blocks the black orbs and deflects it back at Shadow Beast Odium striking him but Shadow Beast Odium attacks with his claws and then unleashes dark needles and go for Noel who casts Aero for protection and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then vertical slashes with the Keyblade and then uses Flip Slash but Shadow Beast Odium unleashes dark daggers at Noel and then swipes with his wings but Noel dodges and then uses Pure Splicer and then slows down time again and teleports all over Shadow Beast Odium and slashes multiple times with Radiant Salvation and then keeps teleporting and slashing until time goes back to normal and Shadow Beast Odium is being damaged by the slashing and then Noel unleashes another light pillar and strikes Shadow Beast Odium.

Shadow Beast Odium roars in pain after Noel's attack and then Shadow Beast Odium loses his stability and falls to the ground and then Shadow Beast Odium begins to disappear in darkness.

"Odium…!" Noel said as Shadow Beast Odium is now gone.

"Impressive. You have managed to defeat Odium's new form." A voice said and Noel sees Rixla/Luke appearing.

"Rixla…!" Noel said.

"You are quite strong, sister. You have surprised even me." Rixla said.

"Let Luke go and I won't have to fight you!" Noel said.

"I have a better idea. Withdraw your Keyblade, unlock the seal to the final Heart Crystal, allow me to unlock the final Keyhole, and all worlds shall be purified by darkness." Rixla said.

"I can't do that. I won't allow you to bring chaos to everything and everyone!" Noel said.

Rixla/Luke then goes for the ledge of the roof.

"Then pray that your 'brother' knows how to fly. The decision is yours." Rixla said.

"D-Don't…!" Noel said.

"Then you will submit and unlock the seal?" Rixla asked.

"Y-Yes…" Noel answered.

"Good. Now, let us return to the Chapel of Heart." Rixla said.

"Okay. Just one thing…" Noel then concentrates her power and then Radiant Salvation unleashes a light beam and it goes for Luke's chest.

"What is this light…?" Rixla asked and just then the black ethereal smoke starts to leave from Luke's mouth and out of Luke's body and it flies into the sky.

Luke then falls to the ground unconscious and Noel runs to him.

"L-Luke…" Noel said as she places Luke's head on her lap. "I hope you're…okay." Noel said.

Just then Luke starts to regain consciousness and looks at Noel.

"N-Noel…" Luke said.

"It's okay, Luke. You're safe now." Noel said.

"You mean, you came all this way through this castle all by yourself for me?" Luke asked.

"Well, not by myself. I have friends who helped me." Noel said.

"Wow. You just went from meek to brave, Sis. I'm startin' to wonder who the REAL older sibling is." Luke said and Noel giggles.

"We should get back to the chapel. There's something I need to do." Noel said.

"You mean unlocking that seal by the daughter of this Count Faust thing? You really believe that?" Luke asked.

"I'm still not sure whether I am this Count Faust's daughter, nor am I sure that Rixla and Millia are really my sisters, but I know for sure that I know who I grew up with is." Noel said.

"Well, it can't hurt to give it a shot, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Noel said.

Noel and Luke return to the inside of the castle and return to the Chapel of Heart and they see Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Peach, Mario, and Ruby at the altar.

"You're all okay." Noel said.

"Glad to say the same to you." Knuckles said.

"So, I suppose you're gonna try to unlock this seal for that final Heart Crystal and see if it can reveal the Keyhole?" Katara asked.

"I'm gonna try." Noel answered.

"Go ahead." Espio said.

Noel walks over to the heart shaped door.

"The final Heart Crystal is beyond this door and the door won't open unless the seal is broken." Noel said to herself as she turns to her friends and looks back at the heart shaped door.

Noel places her hand on the heart shaped door and just then something starts to happen and it reveals a tiny keyhole in the center of the door and so Noel places Radiant Salvation into the tiny keyhole to unlock it and then a shaking occurs and the heart shaped crystal begins to open revealing something beyond.

"I think it worked…" Morgiana said.

"Do you want to go in and see if this final Heart Crystal is actually in there?" Zuko asked.

"I will, but I want you to come in with me." Noel said.

"You do? Why's that?" Ken asked.

"I thought it would be obvious; we're all friends. You all helped me get through this castle thick and thin to help me stop the Fearmongers and help me reunite with Luke. I honestly don't know how to repay you." Noel said.

"There's no need for that, Noel. We're always happy to help you." Aang said.

"That's right! As long as we're together, everything will work out okay." Banjo said.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to come along with you." Carmelita said.

"Luke, Ruby?" Noel asked the two.

"Of course I'm comin' in with ya. You're still my sister, no matter what." Luke said.

"I'll go in too." Ruby said and then turns to Peach and Mario. "What about you two?" Ruby asked.

"Mario and I will stay out here and make sure if Rixla comes back and also make sure if the Black Xetis and the Heartless appear." Peach answered and Mario nods.

"Okay then. Good luck." Noel said.

"You as well, Noel." Peach said.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Luke, and Ruby go through the heart shaped crystal and are now in what looks like a giant vault area and while looking around Noel finds something in the middle of the vault area and it's a giant Heart Crystal that's gold.

"This must be it…the final Heart Crystal…it's actually here." Noel said.

"Now, we gotta get it to reveal that Keyhole so you can seal it." Knuckles said.

"Right." Noel said as she walks up to the gold giant Heart Crystal. "O, Heart Crystal, please heed my command. I understand that you have the power to reveal the Keyhole to this world by the Countess. I am the only one who is able to do this. Please, Heart Crystal, reveal to me the Keyhole to this world!" Noel commanded and the giant gold Heart Crystal begins to shine and bright light and then it unleashes a beam at the wall of the vault and it reveals what looks the Keyhole on the wall.

"You did it, Miss Noel!" Cream said.

"Eevee!" Grace cheered.

"Now, to seal that Keyhole…" Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation and walks over to the Keyhole.

As Noel begins to use Radiant Salvation to seal the Keyhole something strikes her in her back and it's what looks like a black blade that's sticking through her back and abdomen shocking everyone.

"What the HELL?!" Ken asked.

"Noel!" Katara cried.

"Who could've done this?" Kazooie asked.

"Thank you for finally unlocking the seal ad for revealing to me the Keyhole." A voice and it's Rixla.

"Rixla!" Ruby said.

"You're responsible for that, are you?" Alibaba asked.

"Yes. Now that Noel has fulfilled her purpose, it's time for her to die." Rixla said.

"You…you BITCH!" Ken shouted as he unleashes magic music waves to get Rixla who unleashes a dark barrier around her.

"Your attacks are meaningless and weak." Rixla said.

"You got what you wanted, just let Noel go!" Aang said.

"I cannot do that. From the beginning, she was posed as a threat, despite her meek and quiet nature. Now that the final Keyhole is revealed, she cannot be allowed to live." Rixla said as she takes out the dark blade from Noel's body.

"Y-You're…sick…!" Noel said struggling to get up.

"Forgive me, my sister, but this for my purpose alone. I care not even for your life." Rixla said.

Noel tries to strike at Rixla with Radiant Salvation but Rixla dodges each strike and then unleashes dark chains to trap Noel.

"The end has come for you, my sister. This is your fate." Rixla said as she unleashes hundreds of dark blades.

"Noel! NO!" Ken shouted as he runs to help but Rixla blocks with a dark barrier. "Dammit you! Release this!" Ken yelled banging at the dark barrier.

"One Hundred Blades of Death!" Rixla yelled as the hundred dark blades slice through Noel multiple times and Noel begins screaming in agony by the slashing dark blades. "One Hundred Blades of Devastation!" Rixla yelled as the hundred dark blades stab all over Noel's body and then Rixla unleashes a dark fiery explosion on Noel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Noel screams in agony during the dark fiery explosion and then Noel's body falls to the ground not moving and everyone is in shock while Luke is traumatized by what he just saw.

"NOEL!" Luke cried as he runs to Noel's body. "C'mon, Sis! Wake up! Don't think you're gonna die here!" Luke said but Noel remains dormant.

"Foolish boy. Noel has met her end. That was her fate; to unlock the seal and now she had to die." Rixla said.

"You…WITCH!" Luke shouted as he attempts to attack Rixla with his sword but nothing was hurting her.

"It's futile. Do you not understand that?" Rixla asked as she pushes Luke back. "Now to unlock the Keyhole and then this world shall be plunged into darkness." Rixla said.

"I won't allow that to happen!" A voice said and it's Peach who unleashes a heart shaped attack at Rixla while Mario shoots a fireball.

"Foolish princess. You have been a nuisance to me long enough. You and your failed hero must be eliminated." Rixla said as she unleashes a pool of darkness and Peach and Mario begin to drown.

"No! Don't think the darkness can hold us, Rixla! We will figure out how to stop it from destroying…" Peach stops talking as Peach and Mario are now drowned in the pool of darkness as it disappears.

"Now then, where did I leave off?" Rixla asked.

"Don't you dare make another move!" Carmelita yelled as she points her shock pistol at Rixla while the others prepare to fight.

"How can we stop her all by ourselves?" Cream asked.

"I don't know, but we have to try!" Zuko said.

"So, you too wish to be annihilated. Very well." Rixla said as she walks to the group.

Just then Rixla stops moving and light chains appear all around her.

"How…is…this possible?" Rixla asked.

"I'm afraid I won't allow you to have your way." A voice said and it's a figure wearing a white hooded cloak and is carrying a Keyblade with a gold edge, an angel wing for teeth, a crown at the top of the edge, gold hilt, gold handle, silver markings on the edge, and a gold chain with a gold crown at the end.

"What the…?" Ken asked.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"There is no time for explanations. You take your sister and go! I will handle this woman." The white cloaked figure said.

"But what about the…" Banjo was cut off by the white cloaked figure.

"Leave now! The Black Xetis and the Heartless are coming!" The white cloaked figure said and Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear.

"We have no choice. We have to leave." Aang said.

"Agreed." Espio said.

"Okay." Luke said as he carries Noel's body in his arms.

Everyone starts to leave the vault area and then make their way out of the Chapel of Heart.

"Preventing me from nearing my completion will not save them." Rixla said.

"Silence, witch. I'll make sure you will not unlock that Keyhole." The white cloaked figure said as he casts a spell to disappear and takes Rixla with him.

Later on the group go through the entire castle while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they later on arrive at the foyer area but then Luke stops.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing…I just needed to take a break, that's all." Luke said.

"We don't have time to rest!" Ken said.

"For once, I agree with Music boy. There are Black Xetis and Heartless everywhere." Kazooie said.

"I know." Luke said and then he looks at Noel's body. "I promise, I'll make things up to you for not being there for you, Sis." Luke said.

The group exit the foyer and return outside the castle and are now at the castle gates and make their way to the lift to take them back to the ground area but then swarms of Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless are all over the castle gates and storm their way into the castle.

"There's too many for us to handle." Katara said.

"We can't take them all at once." Knuckles said.

"We'll have to if we want to get out of here." Carmelita said.

"No…you guys have done enough for Noel. It's my turn now. Since Shine City's destruction, I haven't been able to help my sister. I haven't been there for her like I should've. Now, it's time for me to take that chance!" Luke said as he give's Noel's body to Ruby.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself! Look after Noel while I handle these bastards!" Luke said.

"You? By yourself? But you don't have a Keyblade." Morgiana said.

"I don't need one to fight these creeps! A brother's love for his sister is what I need!" Luke said as he walks to the swarm of Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless. "Listen to me, you mindless pieces of crap! Do you know who I am?! I'm Luke, Noel's brother! You bastards have been causing enough trouble for my sister as it is! Now, I'm gonna fight you and destroy every single one of you! You hear me?!" Luke said and the swarm of Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless keep storming through.

"Luke, don't do this!" Ruby said.

"Shut up, Ruby! This is for Noel!" Luke said. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Luke shouted as he takes out his sword and charges at the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless.

Luke runs into the swarm and then starts slashing at the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Luke keeps slashing with his sword but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rises behind Luke but Luke keeps slashing with his sword and strikes the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless but then the swarm of Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless begin attacking at Luke and swarm all over him.

"Luke!" Ruby cried.

"No!" Zuko yelled.

Just then a giant energy orb strikes at the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless destroying them and Luke is free.

"Huh?" Luke asked and he sees the giant three-headed Rajin and on him are Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo.

"Rajin!" Banjo said.

"And the four are here too!" Espio said.

"You guys have been through much like we have. You guys need to go." Paula said.

"How? Noel's Keyblade is the only thing that can get us out of any world!" Alibaba said.

"But if you remain here, then you won't stand much of a chance against the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Jeff said.

"I don't care! I gotta defeat those bastards!" Luke said.

"Even if you keep defeating them, more will appear." Poo said.

Ness then thinks about something and then tells Paula.

"What? Ness, are you sure?" Paula asked and Ness nods.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Ness suggests that maybe he can use his psi powers to teleport you out of this world and to somewhere safe." Paula said.

"You think he'd be able to do it?" Knuckles said.

"I think it'd be a good idea." Jeff said and Ness nods as he gets off Rajin and walks to the group.

"Well, if you say you can, then we'll take your word for it, Ness." Kazooie said.

"I got a perfect place for us to go to for a while. Hey, Ness…" Ken walks up to Ness and whispers something in Ness' ear and Ness nods in agreement.

"What did you say to him?" Cream asked.

"Let's just say that Ness'll take us to a good city where Noel can be safe for the time being. Okay, Ness, let a rip!" Ken said and Ness nods and then uses his psi powers to unleash a teleportation power and the group are now gone from Bygone Fortress.

"They're gone now." Jeff said.

"It's only a matter time before that darkness starts flowing from that Keyhole." Paula said.

"They'll handle things. I know." Poo said and Rajin nods in agreement.

* * *

 **0_o Wow! Another LONG chapter! I hope this one was more intense than the others! I REALLY worked my butt off on this one here. I hope you guys like it.**

 **To be continued...**


	45. Chapter 44: Another Keybearer?

Chapter 44: Another Keybearer?

After Ness transported the group from Bygone Fortress they return to Wisdom City.

"Way to go, Ness! I knew you'd pull it off!" Ken said and Ness nods.

"Why are we back here?" Banjo asked.

"Because we need to talk to Ry, since he should be recovered by now. That, and we gotta get Noel somewhere someone can take good care of her after what that hag Rixla did." Ken answered.

"I suppose that might work. Okay. Let's go find Ry." Alibaba said.

The group make their way to find May's house and later on they find the house and enter it and find Ry, Tsubaki, and May in the house.

"Yo! Ry! We're back!" Ken said.

"Oh, it's you, Dirty mouth. What are you doing back here?" Ry asked and then he sees the unconscious Noel. "And what happened?" Ry asked.

"Long story…" Knuckles said.

"But we'll explain anyway." Ken said and he begins explaining about what happened in Bygone Fortress with Odium wielding Noel's Keyblade, Noel fighting her way through the fortress of Bygone Fortress and fighting Black Xetis and Heartless along the way, fighting against Tora and Rajin, defeating Odium, confronted Porky and Nightmare and defeated them both, found Luke and Ruby, Rixla revealing that there is a last Heart Crystal and only Noel can unlock the seal due to being a daughter of a man named Count Faust, also revealed that Rixla and Noel are sisters, fought and defeated Odium's new dark form, unlocked the seal to the final Heart Crystal and revealed the last Keyhole but Rixla unleashes a deadly dark attack and severely injured Noel, and the group were forced to leave Bygone Fortress.

"I see. So, now, all the Heart Crystals are all placed together and there was a final Heart Crystal. I can't believe I didn't realize that." Ry said.

"Now that the Keyhole is revealed, the darkness should be flowing from it by now." Tsubaki said.

"Which could result more and more Black Xetis and Heartless appearing everywhere. The only way to stop them is seal that Keyhole." May said.

"That can't happen now. Noel is…" Aang stops talking.

"You don't know that. For all we know, Noel could be still alive. But now she's suffered so much. It's best if she stays here for the time being, so she can be taken care of." Ry said.

"What are we supposed to do until then? With darkness being unleashed from the Keyhole, Black Xetis and Heartless will keep appearing all over the place! Noel's Keyblade is the only thing that truly defeat them." Carmelita said.

"Yes. That's true, but Noel is not the only Keybearer. There could be another that might help you. Until Noel is fully recovered, that's our only option." Ry said.

"Well, if Noel is staying here, so am I! I've been away from here for too long since Shine City's destruction! I'm NEVER leaving her side again!" Luke said.

"You really want to be with her? You know that…" Ry was cut off by Luke.

"I know she's not really my sister and I don't care! She's been with me for years! I've been takin' good of her before all this happened! To me, she IS my sister!" Luke said.

"Luke…" Ruby stops talking.

"Okay then." Ry said.

"May, see if you can do something to help Noel." Tsubaki said.

"Of course." May said.

"I'm helping." Katara said.

"You?" Tsubaki asked.

"I happen to be a good healer and Noel is my friend! I'd do anything for her!" Katara said.

"I want to help too." Cream said.

"I suppose Noel is lucky to have friends like you." Ry said.

"The hell are supposed to do?" Ken asked.

"Like I said, try to find another Keybearer." Ry said as he, Tsubaki, May, Luke, Ruby, Katara, and Cream go into a room to try and take care of Noel.

"This won't be easy, but now we have no other option." Zuko said.

"Yes. Let's go." Espio said.

Just then Grace goes into the room.

"Hey! Where're you goin'?" Ken asked.

"Grace wants to be with Noel. Let him go." Morgiana said.

"Whatever. Let's get outta here." Ken said.

Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Espio, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Zuko, and Ness leave the house and are back outside and they start searching for another Keybearer but just then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and attack with their swords but Ken bashes with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Espio throws four shurikens while Knuckles triple punches while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba uses Amon's flames to strike while Morgiana delivers a leap kick while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Ness uses PK Flash and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis but more appear.

"Dammit! There's no end!" Ken said.

"We don't have time for this!" Carmelita said.

"Forget this! Let's just find that other Keybearer!" Knuckles said.

"And quickly." Aang said.

Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Espio, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Zuko, and Ness keep searching Wisdom City for a Keybearer while avoiding Black Xetis and Heartless that keep appearing and attacking them but they arrive at a different part of the city which is a fountain area but then Wraith Black Xetis appear and same for Darkball Heartless.

"UGH! You bastards just can't take a freakin' hint! PISS OFF!" Ken shouted.

"That's not gonna help, ya know." Kazooie said.

"Fighting them is just pointless." Alibaba said.

"I guess this is it then…" Carmelita said.

As the Wraith Black Xetis and the Darkball Heartless begin to attack a slash strikes at one of the Wraith Black Xetis destroying it.

"What?" Zuko asked.

Another slash strikes at the other Wraith Black Xetis and the Darkball Heartless and every single one has been destroyed.

"Who did that?" Knuckles asked.

"That was me." A voice said.

The group see someone coming and it's a boy with spiky light orange hair, cyan eyes, wearing a jade green shirt with black short sleeves, a big blue X in the middle of his shirt, tan and grey short-jeans with zippers on both sides, two rings on two left fingers, and blue shoes and he's carrying what looks like a key shaped sword with a white skeletal edge, cyan crystals for teeth, white dragon shaped head at the top of the edge, white hilt, white handle, and a white and cyan chain with a crystal at the end.

"You guys okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Banjo said.

"Thanks for helping us, but I think that more Black Xetis and Heartless will arrive." Aang said and just then Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless appear.

"Dammit!" Ken said.

"Don't worry. I got this." The boy said.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slash at the boy with their swords but the boy dodge rolls out of the way and then delivers a horizontal slash with his key shaped sword and then delivers a diagonal slash with his key shaped sword but the Defender Heartless try to bite at the boy with their eerie faced shields but the boy back flips and then unleashes a white fire spell and strikes at the Defender Heartless but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but the boy delivers a somersault slash with his key sword and then unleashes white lightning and attacks but the Defender Heartless use their shields to unleash a stream of ice while the Dark Knight Black Xetis spin slash with their swords but the boy transforms his key sword into a hammer and smashes at the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the Defender Heartless but two last Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless attack the boy who vertical slashes with his key sword and then transforms it into a mace and strikes and the boy defeats every Dark Knight Black Xeti and Defender Heartless.

"Game over." The boy said.

"Whoa! That was…" Ken stops talking.

"Unbelievable! Not only do you have excellent fighting skills, but you just destroyed the Black Xetis and the Heartless! It's as if you wield…" Carmelita stops talking.

"A Keyblade? That's right. This is my Keyblade." The boy said.

"Then we've another Keybearer." Espio said.

"AWESOME!" Ken said.

"What? You guys were trying to find a Keyblade wielder?" The boy asked.

"Yes. We figured this was our only option." Morgiana said.

"Only option? What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"We'll explain, but you should come with us to a man named Ry." Banjo said.

"Okay. Neither of you appear evil anyway, so I guess I'll tag along." The boy said.

"Cool." Ken said.

"By the way, we never got your name. Who are you exactly?" Aang asked.

"I'm Pax. A Keyblade wielder of Light." Pax introduced.

"Pax, huh? Cool name, I guess. Name's Ken." Ken introduced.

"I'm Banjo." Banjo introduced.

"Kazooie." Kazooie introduced.

"I am Espio." Espio introduced.

"Knuckles." Knuckles introduced.

"Carmelita Fox." Carmelita introduced.

"I'm Alibaba." Alibaba introduced.

"I am Morgiana." Morgiana introduced.

"I'm Aang." Aang introduced.

"Zuko." Zuko introduced.

"That's Ness over there." Ken introduced Ness who waves.

"Good to meet you all. Okay. You seem to know this Ry, so I'll let you lead the way." Pax said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Alibaba said.

"Also, if more Black Xetis and Heartless appear, we'll leave the fighting to you." Carmelita said.

"Sounds like a good idea. Let's get moving." Pax said.

Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Espio, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Zuko, and Ness make their way through Wisdom City back to the house where Ry, Tsubaki, and May are and as Black Xetis and Heartless appear Pax defeats them with his Keyblade and they continue on until they arrive back at the house and enter it.

"Hey, Ry! We have someone you'd like to meet! Get out here!" Ken called.

"Sheesh. What is it this time?" Ry asked and then he notices the group. "Oh, you're back. What is it?" Ry asked.

"Guess who we found?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. Just say it." Ry said.

"We have managed to discover another Keyblade wielder." Espio said showing Pax.

"Hello." Pax said.

"So, you're a new Keyblade wielder?" Ry asked.

"Not new. I've been one since I can remember. I'm under training of a Keyblade Master." Pax said.

"I see. Show me your Keyblade." Ry said and Pax takes out his Keyblade. "Hmm…I see." Ry said. "But how did you end up here? Your world vanished too?" Ry asked.

"Well, yes. But I didn't end up here after that." Pax said.

"Then what happened to you?" Tsubaki asked as she comes out and with her are Cream and Cheese, Katara, and Grace.

"I should start from the beginning…" Pax said. "Before this, I was living in a world called Requiem City, and I've spent most of my life training under Fulgur, a Keyblade Master of Light. Not only that, but I've also spent time hanging out with my friends, Ky, Griff, and Nex. One night, though, Requiem City was being invaded by Black Xetis and Heartless and my friends were in danger. Master Fulgur and I did our best to fight off the destruction while dealing with a sinister man named Zervik, who had control of the Black Xetis and the Heartless. After Griff and Ky's…caretaker disappeared, Nex, a former friend revealed that he's the one who opened the door and allowed the city to be destroyed. I quickly got Ky out to safety and I had to fight Nex. Despite my fighting skills, Nex put up more of a fight and the Black Xetis and the Heartless nearly took my heart. I don't really know much after that, but Ky, who is another Keyblade wielder told me that Zervik and the Black Xetis enslaved my mind and I became a dark warrior named Pavor. Ky also said that I nearly killed him. Just the thought of that made me cringe. But then Ky saved me in the end. At a world called Void Citadel, Ky confronted Zervik, and they fought, but Ky gained the upper hand and also purified the Light Crystal, but then Ky had to sacrificed his heart in order to complete the Keyhole to Void Citadel. That was then Nex showed up and taunted Ky's demise. Angered, I tried to strike, but then we both disappeared. After that, I ended up somewhere around the city and I've been searching for that traitor Nex since. That was then I ran into these guys and helped fight off more Black Xetis and Heartless." Pax explained.

"Damn…" Ken said.

"Sounds like you've been through much." Aang said.

"Yeah." Pax said.

"Well, we have a problem of our own. We'd like to show you something." Katara said.

"Okay." Pax said.

Pax enters the room and he finds the unconscious Noel lying on a bed and is still severely injured.

"What happened to her? Is she your friend?" Pax asked.

"Yes. Her name is Noel. We were at a world called Bygone Fortress and Noel fought her way through the castle to reach the Chapel of Heart. Our enemy, Rixla told Noel that there is a final Heart Crystal and only she can unlock the seal. She did and discovered the last Heart Crystal, which revealed the final Keyhole to Bygone Fortress, but then Rixla unleashes a devastating attack this is how Noel is now. With a Keybearer at our side now gone, there is no way to seal the final Keyhole unless we find another." Banjo explained.

"I see. So, you need my help?" Pax asked.

"You'd do that?" Knuckles asked.

"If this is important to you, then I'll do everything in my power to help." Pax said.

"Thanks, Pax." Alibaba said.

"You'd seriously do that for Noel?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I can understand she's been through much. I'll do your friend a favor." Pax said.

"Alright!" Ken cheered.

"That's very nice of you." Cream said.

"Right. I'm going." Pax said.

"Hold on! You're goin', you'll have to take us with you. We've been to that world before and we know the way." Knuckles said.

"Okay then." Pax said.

"Cream, Katara, Grace, you three are coming too. I know you're Noel's friends, but you're all a team here." Zuko said.

"You're right. Okay." Katara said.

"Cheese and I will go." Cream said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Ruby and I will stay here with Noel while she's being treated. I'm never leaving her side again." Luke said.

"You and I have somethin' in common than you think, Luke. We both care for Noel's safety and act brotherly." Ken said.

"Please, Music boy. That's not what you said when you yelled at her." Kazooie said.

"Quiet!" Ken snapped.

"Wait? What do you mean by Ken yelling at Noel?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't get a chance to tell you." Kazooie said.

"Dammit, don…" Ken was cut off by Knuckles covering Ken's mouth.

"Go for it, Kazooie." Knuckles said.

"Gladly. Ya see, while we were travelling with Noel to find you and still saving worlds from the Black Xetis and the Heartless, Noel found a world called N. Sanity Island and decided that you'd be there. She wanted to go there and Banjo, Grace, and I agreed, but Ken insisted it's just pointless and that world was worthless, so Ken tried to take Noel's Keyblade away from her and he was fighting with her, we ended up at N. Sanity Island. Then when we met with Ken again, Ken started saying some terrible things to Noel, yelling at her and calling her a weakling, a burden, a waste of space, stupid, and annoying. Noel tried to calm Ken down, but to no avail and Ken kept yelling at her and saying mean things to her, and then left her." Kazooie explained and Luke, Ruby, and even Pax are flabbergasted by what Kazooie just explained.

"It's true. We heard Mister Ken being mean to Miss Noel." Cream said.

Luke and Ruby then look at Ken and they both look very angry.

"Is that true?!" Luke asked.

"Well, yeah…but that was because I was bein' a stupid jerk. I just said there was no point in goin' to that world because I figured you wouldn't be there." Ken said.

"No point, huh? Well, you're right about Luke not being in that world, but that doesn't mean there wasn't a point!" Ruby yelled.

"You're mad, are ya, Luke?" Ken asked.

"No. I'm not mad." Luke answered.

"Oh, okay." Ken said.

"I'm…FURIOUS!" Luke shouted.

"That's just what I was afraid you'd might say." Ken said.

"I can't believe YOU said those terrible things to my sister! DID YOU NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT HOW FRAGILE SHE WAS BEFORE NOW?!" Luke demanded.

"That was a mistake. Besides, I apologized." Ken said.

"Sorry doesn't always cut it." Ruby said.

"True, but she forgave me." Ken said.

"That's because Noel is always forgiving! She's kind and good, even to those are not! And guess what else; I'm not Noel, am I?" Luke asked grabbing Ken's collar of his shirt.

"No." Ken answered wincing.

"This'll be good." Kazooie said.

"I wish you'd let it go, Kazooie." Banjo said.

"If you're gonna beat that brat to a pulp, take it outside." Ry said.

"What?! You're not gonna help?!" Ken asked.

"Did you hurt Noel's feelings?" Luke asked.

"Well…" Ken was cut off by Kazooie.

"I saw tears coming off her face after Ken yelled at her and said those terrible things." Kazooie said.

"Oh, it's on now, you punk!" Luke said as he makes his way to the door while dragging Ken.

"Hold on, Luke. I think I'd like to help with cleaning this boy's act!" Ruby said.

"Are you serious?! C'mon!" Ken said as he's being dragged by Luke and they are now outside and Ruby joins them outside.

"That's not gonna be good for Ken." Aang said.

"He deserves it. Karma's gonna come back and bite Ken right on his butt." Kazooie said.

"Anyway, we should probably make our way to Bygone Fortress and I can seal the Keyhole for Noel." Pax said.

"Getting to that castle won't be easy now." Ry said.

"If it's because of the Black Xetis and the Heartless, then we can handle them. Pax is with us now." Alibaba said.

"That's not the only problem. While you guys were out trying to find another Keybearer, we were visited by a mysterious man not too long ago and he informed us that the way to Bygone Fortress is blocked off by a dark barrier. Possibly caused by the Keyhole." Ry said.

"What? A dark barrier? That doesn't good." Pax said.

"No and it's guarded by lots of Black Xetis and the Heartless. Tsubaki and I are gonna try to lure them away in our own Gummi ships." Ry said.

"What will we do while you do that? How can we get rid of that dark barrier?" Pax asked.

"According to the mysterious man we were visited, he said that several Black Xetis had emerged from the Keyhole and are now in different worlds. Possibly the ones Noel and her friends have visited before. I think that the best and only way to get rid of that dark barrier is to destroy the Black Xetis." Tsubaki explained.

"Okay then. I guess we'll start off with that." Pax said.

"Be careful. Those Black Xetis aren't like the Black Xetis you'd normally fight. They'll be much more stronger and more powerful." Ry said.

"That won't be a problem. We can handle them." Carmelita said.

"I'm guessing that Noel will stay here for the time being." Alibaba said.

"Yes. May is still attempting to treat Noel's wounds. Because of what Rixla did to her, it will only take long for her to be recovered. It would take a miracle." Tsubaki said.

"All Noel needs is rest. We'll come back after we deal the powerful Black Xetis." Aang said.

Just then Luke and Ruby return inside and Luke is holding a very injured Ken who has lots of bruises on his body, his clothes are torn up, many bumps are on his head, his skin is nearly bleeding, and he has two black eyes.

"We're back." Luke said.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Guess karma did more than bite! It gave Ken a beating within an inch of his life!" Kazooie said.

"It's not that funny, Kazooie." Morgiana said.

"Ken may be a foul-mouthed jerk who made Noel cry once, but I don't think he deserved that." Aang said.

"I'll just heal him." Katara said.

"Pain…so much pain…" Ken said.

"I'm guessing you'll be going?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but not to Bygone Fortress yet. A dark barrier is blocking the way by the Keyhole and is also caused by stronger and powerful Black Xetis." Pax said.

"Ry and Tsubaki will try to lure out the guarding Black Xetis and Heartless while we handle the strong and powerful Black Xetis." Knuckles said.

"May is still tending to Noel. We understand you two will stay by her side." Espio said.

"Yeah. Good luck." Luke said.

"We know you'll come back after this. I hope Noel will be recovered then." Ruby said.

"Then let's not waste time." Pax said.

Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave the house and go through Wisdom City.

"Okay. We have our mission. Let's go to what world Noel has gone to and find those Black Xetis." Pax said.

"Yeah." Alibaba said.

"This won't be easy fights, but I know we'll be okay if we work together." Zuko said.

"Then let's get going." Pax said as he uses Way to Peace to create a light portal and Pax goes into the light portal and the others follow him.

As the light portal disappears two figures arrive at it's a young man with blue eyes, untidy blond hair, a scar mark on the right side of his face under his right eye, wearing a black and blue hooded shirt with the right side being sleeveless while the left side is short sleeved, a grey zipper in the middle of the shirt, dark green pants, a red fingerless glove on his right hand, a bandage on his left hand, and black key shaped tattoo on his shoulder.

The other figure is a black furred rabbit wearing a blue shirt with black short sleeves and a silver zipper in the middle, black and blue pants with two more zippers on each sides, blue fingerless gloves, and black and blue shoes.

"You saw this, right Oswald?" The young man asked.

"Yeah. A light portal. But what about it?" The rabbit named Oswald asked.

"This means our search for that bastard Zervik continues." The young man said as he takes out a key shaped sword with a black edge and teeth, blue hilt, dark grey handle, teal spikes on the edge, and a black chain with a blue star at the end and creates a light portal. "Let's go." The young man said as he goes into the light portal and Oswald follows before the light portal disappears.

* * *

 **Another chapter in the bag for you. I hope you enjoyed this one, even though it's kinda shorter than the last, but hey. Here you go. So, yeah. Noel's gonna be out for quote a while, but that doesn't mean she's gone for good. She'll be back in action soon. Anyway, if you guys have no idea who Pax is, then read my rewritten version of KH: LD first. That's it from me.**

 **To be continued...**


	46. Chapter 45: Black Xeti in Digital World!

**Okay, before I start this chapter, lemme say this. I have made my decision. Here's how this'll go, since I'm doing the powerful Black Xeti boss fights, I've decided that unlike doing every Black Xeti in every world like in LD, I will be doing five Black Xeti boss fights in five worlds of my choosing in this version. So, yeah. Happy reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 45: Black Xeti in Digital World!

Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave Wisdom City and are in the space area and while looking around the group see Bygone Fortress that is now surrounded by a dark barrier and there are many Black Xetis and Heartless ships surrounding the dark barrier.

"So, that's Bygone Fortress?" Pax asked.

"Yeah. That's where we were. Now it's covered by the dark barrier Ry told us about." Alibaba said.

"And there are Black Xetis and Heartless surrounding it." Katara said.

Just then the group see two Gummi ships flying to Bygone Fortress.

"Those must be Ry and Tsubaki doing their part. Now let's do ours and destroy every Black Xeti in what world you guys have been to." Pax said.

The group begin searching for what world to go to and while searching they find a world and so Pax uses Way to Peace to create a light trail and then creates a light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal and enter the world.

The light portal appears in a field and Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around the field.

"Hey! We're back at the Digital World!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know it's where we found ya!" Ken said.

"Is this one of the worlds Noel has been to?" Pax asked.

"Yep. We even met seven children called Digidestined and seven creatures with unique abilities called Digimon." Banjo said.

"Let us hurry and find this powerful Black Xeti. It must be located and destroyed." Espio said.

"Right. Let's go." Pax said.

The group start making their way through the field until the reach a different part of the field leading to a forest area and while exploring the forest the group find something beyond the forest.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"I think they look familiar." Banjo said.

"Eevee! Eevee!" Grace said as he runs.

"Hey! Get back here, ya mutt!" Ken said.

The group run after Grace and they stop at seven figures.

"Huh?" A voice asked.

"Sorry. Grace got a little excited." Alibaba said.

"Grace? That's the name of Noel's pet fox thing!" Another voice said.

"Hey! I know that voice!" Ken said.

"So do I." Kazooie said.

The group see the figures and they're Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K., Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Patamon.

"Hey! It's Tai and the guys! They're Digimon too!" Ken said.

"Hey, it's Vulgar-mouth!" Tai said.

"Nice." Ken said.

"You guys are back! Does that mean Noel's here too?" T.K. asked and the group are silent.

"Uh...about that, kid..." Ken stops talking.

"Noel is not with us right now." Zuko said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Noel was really hurt by this evil woman named Rixla when she was trying to seal a Keyhole." Banjo said.

"Now Noel is being treated for her injuries until she can recover." Knuckles said.

"In the meantime, we're finding a Black Xeti that's really stronger and more dangerous than the ones we've been fighting." Pax said.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm Pax. I'm taking Noel's place for now until she's recovered." Pax introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Pax. We're sorry for what happened to Noel. Hope she'll be fine." Matt said.

"Don't worry. She's our friend. We know she will be okay." Carmelita said.

"You just said you're trying to find a more dangerous Black Xeti?" Agumon asked.

"That's right." Pax answered.

"Another Black Xeti thing? I thought we've had enough of them..." Joe said nervous.

"Black Xetis, huh? How 'bout we give you guys a hand?" Tai asked.

"Don't be stupid, Tai! I don't we'd have a chance against what they're trying to find." Matt said.

"How do you know that? We helped Noel deal with the Black Xetis once!" Tai said.

"Yes, but they just said the Black Xeti they're looking for is more stronger and dangerous." Matt said.

"I think we should leave the fighting to them this time." Gabumon said.

"Fighting more horrid creatures is the last thing I want to deal with!" Mimi said.

"You guys don't have to help if you don't want to. We'll handle this." Pax said.

Just then everyone hears a roar and they see a giant shadow on the ground and the group look up at the sky and they see a giant black figure flying over the forest..

"What is that?" Cream asked a little scared.

"That can't be a..." Izzy stops talking.

"Guys." Pax said and the others nod.

"Let's follow it. It could one of those powerful Black Xetis." Morgiana said.

"It's great meeting you guys, but we'll take it from here." Pax said.

"Hold on! We could at least try to help." Tai said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Tai." Sora said.

"But how will we know unless we try to fight it?" Palmon asked.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Joe said.

"Maybe we should ask them if we..." Gomamon stops talking as they don't see the group.

"They're gone." T.K. said.

"Probably to chase after that flying thing." Patamon said.

"I'm going!" Tai said as he goes.

"Wait up, Tai!" Agumon said.

"Tai, get back here!" Matt called.

"He's gonna get himself in trouble unless we do something." Izzy said.

"Let's go after them then." Sora said as the DigiDestined and the Digimon leave to follow.

Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko make their way out of the forest and are now somewhere in a rocky area.

"That thing just flew around here." Pax said.

"That damn thing has got to be one of those Black Xetis. Let's find it and destroy that bastard." Ken said.

"Mister Ken!" Cream berated.

Alibaba then looks up at the sky and sees a trail of smoke.

"That thing just left a trail of smoke in the sky as it flew. Let's see if we can follow it." Alibaba said.

"Good idea, Alibaba. C'mon." Pax said.

The group follow the trail of smoke in the sky to follow after the flying creature and while following the smoke the group arrive at what looks like a a rocky mountain area and so the group start going up the mountain area while still following the smoke in the sky and later on they climb up an upper part of the mountain and find a cave leading to inside the mountain and so the group go through the cave and later on they return to the outside and continue on through the mountain trail and they find more trail of smoke in the sky and so they go through the mountain trail while following the trail of smoke and later on the group make their way to near the top of the mountain and they look around and then they see smoke covering under the mountain top.

"This must where this thing is. Now we just have to find it." Zuko said.

"But where is it?" Knuckles asked.

While the group are searching for the source of the smoke something watches over the group and then unleashes what looks like a smoke spear and it comes down at the group and Pax notices the smoke spear.

"Get outta the way!" Pax said as he and the others dodge the smoke spear.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"Obviously we're not alone. I'll bet something's here." Pax said and then notices a spiral of leaves at the group but Pax unleashes a light barrier around him and the others.

"Whoever you are, show yourself, coward!" Carmelita said but they don't see anything.

"Be on guard. I think a Black Xeti is upon us." Pax said.

A smoke spear is unleashed again at the group who dodge the smoke spear but then leaf blades are being thrown at the group who dodge the leaf blades and Pax tries to cast Firaga but nothing was attacking and there was nothing and then more smoke spears are being thrown at the group who avoid the smoke spears but Pax delivers a strike with Way to Peace causing something to happen and something starts to appear and it's what looks like a giant black creature that looks like a falcon with crimson legs, a crimson beak, crimson eyes, black talons, and a crimson spiked crescent on its body and it lets out a huge roar.

"Black Xeti!" Pax said.

"That's a figure." Kazooie said.

"We have to destroy it before it could cause any damage." Katara said.

"Right. Look out, everyone." Pax said.

The Black Xeti known as Sky Sneak flaps its wings and then unleashes a wave of smoke at the group who dodge the wave of smoke and Pax aerial slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms it into a staff and then delivers a whack while Ken unleashes magic music notes and then casts Thunder but Sky Sneak flies all over the sky and then unleashes a spiral of leaves at the group but Espio uses Leaf Swirl to strike while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Sky Sneak flies over the group and then unleashes a trail of smoke and then the smoke trail transforms into smoke spears and drop down at the group but Aang unleashes Aero to protect the group and then unleashes rocks and throws them while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Sky Sneak unleashes big leaf blades at the group but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire to burn the leaf blades and then strikes at Sky Sneak while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Sky Sneak flaps its wings again and then unleashes waves of smoke again at the group but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and then it explodes while Grace uses Tackle while Katara throws water discs but Sky Sneak swoops down at the group and then strikes with its talons while also attacking with leaf blades but Knuckles uses Uppercut while Morgiana uses Leap Kick but Sky Sneak turns invisible again and then unleashes more smoke spears at the group.

"Invisible again! We won't be able to defeat it like this." Pax said.

"We'll make it visible again and then we'll strike." Carmelita said.

Sky Sneak still invisible prepares to attack the group.

"Pepper Breath!" A voice yelled as a fireball attacks the invisible Sky Sneak revealing it again.

"Huh?" Pax turns to see that the DigiDestined and the Digimon have arrive at the mountain top.

"What're you guys doing here? Don't tell me you followed us." Knuckles said.

"We did. We're not letting you guys fight that thing alone! No matter how tough it is." Tai said.

"This was stupid of Tai to follow you all the way here, but I agree now. We'll help you guys deal with that monster." Matt said.

"Let's do this together." Sora said.

"By my calculations, it'd be better if we work together to defeat it." Izzy said.

"I still detest this, but I'll help how we can." Mimi said.

"I guess running away isn't an option, but let's try to be cautious." Joe said.

"I'm ready!" T.K. said.

"Digimon, Digivolve!" The DigiDestined as they take out their Digivice.

"Let's get ready!" Agumon said.

"Agreed." Gabumon said.

"Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!" Agumon transforms into Greymon.

"Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!" Gabumon transforms into Garurumon.

"Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!" Biyomon transforms into Birdramon.

"Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!" Tentomon transforms into Kabuterimon.

"Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!" Palmon transforms into Togemon.

"Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!" Gomamon transforms into Ikkakumon.

"That's amazing." Pax said.

"Wow! How was this possible?!" Alibaba asked.

"We'll explain later. Right now we got a Black Xeti to destroy!" Kazooie said.

"Okay! Let's kick butt!" Tai said.

Sky Sneak unleashes spirals of leaf blades at the group but Greymon uses Nova Blast while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster while Grace uses Growl but Sky Sneak flies away from the group and then unleashes blinding smoke to blind the group but Birdramon uses Meteor Wing to strike at Sky Sneak while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Aang unleashes whirlwinds but Sky Sneak uses its talons to summon big leaf blades to get the group but Ken casts Fire at the leaf blades and then casts Gravity to get Sky Sneak but Sky Sneak unleashes smoke spears to get the group but Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker while Togemon uses Needle Spray but Sky Sneak swoops down at the group while transforming into smoke itself and tries to go through the group but Katara uses Freeze to hold Sky Sneak in place allowing Alibaba to slash with his knife while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Sky Sneak flies over the group and leaves more trails of smoke and drops down smoke blades at the group but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo but Sky Sneak flaps its wings and unleashes leaf blades at the group but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Espio throws four shurikens but Sky Sneak unleashes smoke spears at the group who dodge and Patamon uses Boom Bubble while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a bazooka and then fires a huge light blast at Sky Sneak striking it but Sky Sneak unleashes spirals of leaves.

The group avoid the spiral of leaves and Carmelita fires four electric shots from her shock pistol while Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo but Sky Sneak unleashes smoke pillars to try and blind the group but Greymon uses Nova Blast while Birdramon uses Meteor Wing while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks but Sky Sneak transforms into smoke and swoops down at the group but Zuko delivers a flame kick down at Sky Sneak while Togemon uses Needle Spray while Patamon uses Boom Bubble but Sky Sneak slashes at the group with its talons and then unleashes leaf blades but Grace tail whips while Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt but Sky Sneak uses its wings to unleash a stream of smoke down at the group but Morgiana delivers a spin kick while Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster but Sky Sneak teleports in smoke and reappears and flies around the group and unleashes more trails of smoke and transforms the trail of smoke into smoke talons and they go down at the group who avoid the smoke talons but Katara throws ice daggers while Banjo takes Kazooie and then delivers a whack at Sky Sneak with her but Sky Sneak unleashes more leaf blades at the group but Cream and Cheese spin together and strike while Aang delivers air slashes while Ken throws magic music bombs but Sky Sneak unleashes more smoke pillars to try and blind the group but Alibaba delivers a triple slash with his knife while Pax horizontal slashes with Way to Peace and then casts Thundaga.

Sky Sneak retaliates with more spiral of leaves and then unleashes a wall of smoke to try and blind the group but Pax transforms Way to Peace into a bow and fires light arrows at Sky Sneak while Greymon uses Nova Blast while Patamon uses Boom Bubble but Sky Sneak transforms into smoke and goes for Pax but Ken casts Blizzard while Katara water whips but Sky Sneak strikes with its talons at the group but Grace uses Bite while Carmelita pistol whips while Togemon uses Needle Spray but Sky Sneak flaps its wings and unleashes waves of smoke at the group but Birdramon uses Meteor Wing while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster but Sky Sneak attacks with leaf blades but Espio slashes with shuriken while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Banjo and Kazooie roll but Sky Sneak flies into the sky and creates giant smoke talons and they come down at the group but Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo while Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker while Morgiana delivers a somersault kick but Sky Sneak unleashes smoke spears at the group but Knuckles delivers a huge punch while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Sky Sneak slashes with its talons and then unleashes smoke pillars to blind the group but Aang uses Airbending to blow the smoke pillars away and then throws air balls while Cream delivers a flying kick but Sky Sneak transforms itself into a smoke disc.

"That looks dangerous." Izzy said.

"We'll avoid it. Be careful." Pax said.

Sky Sneak's smoke disc goes for the group who dodges the smoke disc but the smoke disc continues to all over the mountain top for the group but the group continue to dodge the smoke disc until Sky Sneak reverts back to itself and then unleashes two spirals of leaves at the group who avoid the spirals of leaves and Togemon uses Needle Spray while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster but Sky Sneak turns itself invisible again but Ken quickly shoots magic music notes while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike and stop Sky Sneak from turning invisible but Sky Sneak unleashes more smoke pillars but Patamon uses Boom Bubble while Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo but Sky Sneak flies around the mountain top while leaving trails of smoke that transforms into smoke talons but Carmelita shoots electric shots with her shock pistol while Espio uses Leaf Swirl but Sky Sneak slashes with its talons but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Kabuterimon uses Electric Shocker while Greymon uses Nova Blast but Sky Sneak swoops down and unleashes leaf blades but Morgiana delivers a flip kick while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Birdramon uses Meteor Wing but Sky Sneak unleashes another wall of smoke but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Katara throws water balls but Sky Sneak flaps its wings and unleashes waves of smoke but Knuckles uses Uppercut while Grace uses Tackle while Aang blows wind but Sky Sneak unleashes a spiral of leaf blades but Pax vertical slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers a diagonal slash and then transforms the Keyblade into a whip and lashes but Sky Sneak transforms into another smoke disc and goes for the group.

The group avoid the smoke disc again but Sky Sneak's smoke disc keeps going for the group who keep avoiding the smoke disc until Sky Sneak reverts back its form and then unleashes a tornado of leaf blades at the group but Pax aerial diagonal slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers a huge horizontal slash with the Keyblade while Greymon uses Nova Blast while Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker but Sky Sneak vanishes in smoke and then unleashes another trail of smoke at the group but Katara uses Freeze to freeze the smoke trail allowing Ken and Grace to run on the frozen smoke trail and then Ken bashes Sky Sneak with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves while Grace uses Tackle but Sky Sneak unleashes a wall of smoke to blind the group but Birdramon uses Meteor Wing while Togemon uses Needle Spray while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Sky Sneak flaps its wings and then unleashes waves of smoke to strike but Alibaba unleashes a somersault slash with his knife while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster while Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo but Sky Sneak slash at the group with its talons but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Knuckles triple punches and delivers a headbutt but Sky Sneak unleashes spiral of leaves at the group but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Morgiana delivers strong punches and then somersault kicks but Sky Sneak swoops down at the group but Espio delivers a palm strike while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Sky Sneak unleashes more smoke tornadoes at the group but Patamon uses Boom Bubble while Aang unleashes tornadoes but Sky Sneak unleashes smoke spears but the group dodge.

"This thing is really annoying." Matt said.

"Don't let up! We're doing great!" Pax said.

"Let's try to finish it off!" Zuko said.

Sky Sneak disappears in smoke and then tries to go for the group but Zuko unleashes a stream of fire down at Sky Sneak while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Sky Sneak unleashes giant leaf blades to get the group but Espio uses Leaf Swirl to counter while Ken casts Thunder but Sky Sneak unleashes smoke tornado but Aang unleashes whirlwinds to counter the smoke while Birdramon uses Meteor Wing while Kabuterimon uses Electric Shocker but Sky Sneak drill attacks at the group but Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo while Togemon uses Needle Spray while Banjo and Kazooie roll but Sky Sneak slashes with its talons and unleashes leaf blade tornadoes but Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Greymon uses Nova Blast but Sky Sneak unleashes smoke spears at the group but Garurumon uses Howling Blaster while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Grace tail whips but Sky Sneak unleashes a wall of smoke but Katara throws ice needles while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Sky Sneak unleashes leaf blades but Pax transforms Way to Peace into a katana and delivers a huge slash but Sky Sneak swoops down at the group to attack but Pax slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms it into a mace and strikes while Ken unleashes magic music bombs while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Bite while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers a spin kick while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws water discs while Zuko delivers a flame kick and the group finish off Sky Sneak who struggles to fly and then falls through the sky while vanishing in dark mist.

"It's over." Pax said.

"Oh, yeah!" Tai said.

The group, the DigiDestined, and the Digimon leave the mountain and return to the field.

"Well, now that we've dealt with that Black Xeti, it's now time for us to go." Pax said.

"Please make sure that Noel will be okay." T.K. said.

"I promise, she will be." Pax said.

"Don't you worry. I'm sure she'll be looking forward to seeing you again." Banjo said.

"I can't wait for that day." Agumon said.

"Take care, everyone." Pax said.

"See ya!" Tai said.

"Yeah. Take care." Matt said.

"Say hi to Noel for me." Sora said.

"Hopefully I'll get to research the Keyblade this time." Izzy said.

"Can we please do something other than fighting next time you come here?" Mimi asked.

"I kind of agree." Joe said.

"Bye, guys. Please let me see Noel again." T.K. said.

"Right. Well, we're off bye, everyone." Pax said.

The group make their way farther to the field.

"One powerful Black Xeti down. It's not over though." Pax said.

"Yeah. There will be more Black Xetis waiting for us." Katara said.

"We'll be ready for them." Alibaba said.

"Then let's go." Pax said as he uses Way to Peace to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal and leave the Digital World.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	47. Chapter 46: Black Xeti in Silver Town!

Chapter 46: Black Xeti in Silver Town!

Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave the Digital World and return to the space area and begin to find a next world to go to and Pax sees another world and uses Way to Peace to create a light trail and then creates a light portal and Pax follows the light trail and enters the light portal and the others follow him into the next world.

The light portal appears in a field area and Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"Hey! We're back at Silver Town!" Knuckles said.

"Well, the outskirts of it, where the Fortunate Ones live anyway." Kazooie said.

"Huh?" Pax asked.

"In this world, we met some orphaned children who are on their own." Banjo said.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Yes. They even have to steal to survive." Cream said.

"That's terrible." Alibaba said.

"Other than that, they're not bad. C'mon, we should go see 'em." Ken said.

"What about looking for one of the powerful Black Xetis?" Morgiana asked.

"We'll get to that. You should meet Lucas and the others first." Knuckles said.

"Okay, but let's make it quick. We have to remember our mission." Pax said.

The group go through the field and arrive at the hill and so the group climb up the hill and they continue until they find the abandoned house and arrive.

"That's their place." Ken said.

"How awful." Aang said.

"No one deserves to live in a place like this." Carmelita said.

"Yeah. Let's go meet the kids." Kazooie said.

The group enter the abandoned house and go upstairs and later on they reach the rooftop of the abandoned house and they find Lucas.

"Yo, Lucas!" Ken said.

"Huh? Oh, look who came back. Didn't think I'd see you again." Lucas said.

"Nice to see you, Lucas." Knuckles said.

"I take it the guys are your friends?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. Just showing them around." Banjo answered.

"Hey, where's Noel? I thought she's with you guys." Lucas said.

"Oh, well…Noel is badly hurt by an enemy of ours. Now she's resting somewhere else." Alibaba answered.

"You serious?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Pax answered.

"Will she be okay?" Lucas asked.

"We know she'll recover soon. She just needs to take a rest for a while." Zuko said.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to see a Black Xeti, have you?" Kazooie asked.

"Oh, those damn things? Not that I know of. Why?" Lucas asked.

Just the bell rings from Silver Town.

"It's that bell again. Looks like Silver Town's in for danger." Lucas said.

"That has to be a powerful Black Xeti! We gotta get over there now!" Pax said and the others nod.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll see if I can get the others to help." Lucas said.

"Don't, Lucas. What we're dealing with is much more dangerous than the other Black Xetis. Don't get yourself and your family involved." Katara said.

"You mean I can't help?" Lucas asked.

"You'd be get hurt or worse, killed." Espio said.

"Just stay here. We'll handle this." Pax said.

The group leave the abandoned house and make their way out of the field and back at the outskirts of Silver Town and arrive at the entrance and the group are now in the town plaza and the group look around.

"Where is that damn Black Xeti?" Ken asked.

"Keep your eyes open! It has to be here somewhere!" Pax said.

Just then something is coming toward the group.

"Now what?" Alibaba asked and the group see what looks like a giant banana coming at the group but they dodge.

"What the hell was that? A banana Black Xeti?" Ken asked.

"Look!" Aang said pointing at something.

The group see something coming down at the group and it's a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant gorilla with crimson stripes on its black fur, carrying a giant bazooka, and has the Black Xeti symbol.

"Just as we figured, another Black Xeti and one of the powerful ones at that!" Pax said taking out Way to Peace.

"It wants a fight badly." Zuko said.

"Let's give him one and then put it in its place!" Knuckles said.

"Just be careful." Pax said and the gorilla Black Xeti attacks the group.

The Black Xeti known as Killrilla unleashes a giant punch at the group who dodge out of the way but Killrilla delivers an uppercut but Pax triple vertical slashes with Way to Peace and then casts Blizzaga but Killrilla takes out its giant bazooka and fires giant banana shots at the group who dodge and Ken bashes Killrilla with his guitar and then unleashes magic music waves but Killrilla delivers another giant punch but Grace uses Tackle to strike while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Killrilla jumps in the air and then unleashes a giant headbutt at the group but Knuckles delivers his own headbutt to counter and knocks Killrilla down allowing Banjo to have Kazooie charge while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Killrilla recovers itself and then slams its fists to the ground and causes an earthquake but Aang unleashes his own earthquake while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Killrilla fires more banana shots from its giant bazooka at the group but Espio throws shurikens while Katara throws water discs but Killrilla delivers another giant punch at the group but Morgiana delivers her own punches and then delivers a spin kick while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Killrilla slams his fists together and unleashes multiple punches at the group but Pax unleashes a light barrier to protect the group.

"Tough Black Xeti." Alibaba said.

"We're not giving in." Pax said.

Killrilla attempts to deliver another giant punch at the group but then light pearls come at Killrilla and strike at it knocking it back.

"What the…?" Ken asked.

"Looks like we're not too late." A voice said.

The group turn to see two figures and they're Fulgur and Oswald.

"Master Fulgur." Pax said.

"Master?" Zuko asked.

"He's a Keyblade Master and my teacher, like I explained." Pax said.

"Pax, what is going on here?" Fulgur asked.

"We're fighting a giant Black Xeti. This is important. I'll explain after this battle." Pax said.

"In that case, I'll help you. Let's get this started." Fulgur said as he takes out his Keyblade known as Sky's Volt. "Oswald?" Fulgur asked.

"I guess I have to join in." Oswald said as he takes out his sword and shield.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." Pax said.

"Agreed." Morgiana said.

Killrilla charges at the group and then delivers a swipe with its giant bazooka but Pax slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into his own bazooka and then fires giant light shots while Fulgur unleashes triple horizontal slashes with Sky's Volt and then casts Triple Firaga striking Killrilla who retaliates with unleashing an uppercut at the group but Knuckles uses Uppercut to counter while Carmelita pistol whips but Killrilla pounds its fists together and then multi punches at the group who avoid and Oswald slashes with his sword and then bashes with his shield while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Killrilla shoots banana shots from its giant bazooka but Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks while Katara throws ice needles while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Killrilla charges at the group and delivers a headbutt but Grace tail whips to strike while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Killrilla slams its fists on the ground and creates another shockwave but Cream delivers a flying kick while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Ken throws magic music bombs but Killrilla swipes its bazooka at the group who avoid the bazooka swiping but Killrilla multi punches at the group.

Fulgur counters by striking with Sky's Volt and then uses Fire Surge and strikes at Killrilla while Oswald takes out his staff and unleashes multiple light pearls but Killrilla climbs up a building and then fires banana shots from the roof but the group dodge the banana shots but Killrilla jumps off the building and then slams its fists on the ground at the group but Grace uses Bite while Alibaba slashes with his knife but Killrilla swipes its bazooka at the group three times and then slams its bazooka to the ground but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Killrilla charges at the group and then slams its body on the ground but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Blizzard while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Killrilla recovers itself and delivers an uppercut at the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Killrilla delivers a spin punch at the group who dodge out of the way but Killrilla keeps spin punching until it gets dizzy allowing Espio to slash with his shuriken while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them but Killrilla recovers and shoots more banana shots at the group but Katara uses Freeze allowing Knuckles to use Drill Punch and strikes but Killrilla climbs up the building again and shoots from the roof but Pax transforms Way to Peace into a bow and shoots light arrows and brings Killrilla down but gets furious.

"Looks like it's mad." Aang said.

"Wonder what it's gonna do next." Fulgur said.

Killrilla bounces up and down and then unleashes a giant cannon on its back while transforming its fists into mini cannons and then places its bazooka into its chest.

"Oh, joy. Now it's heavily armed!" Ken said.

"So, it has more firepower. That makes no difference." Carmelita said.

"We should get rid of those cannons first and then go for the Black Xeti itself." Oswald suggested.

"That sound like an idea and it might just work." Katara said.

"Then let's try it." Alibaba said.

Killrilla uses its back cannon to shoot coconut shots at the group and then uses its mini cannons to shoot small peanut shots but the group dodge and Fulgur strikes at one of the mini cannons with Sky's Volt and then unleashes a giant aerial slash while Oswald slashes at the other mini cannon with his sword but Killrilla uses its chest bazooka to fire more banana shots at the group but Espio throws four shurikens at the chest bazooka while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol at the back cannon but Killrilla climbs up the building again and then starts shooting coconut shots from its back cannon and then shoots peanuts shots from its mini cannons and then shoots banana shots from its chest bazooka but the group dodge and Banjo Kazooie shoot eggs at one of the mini cannons while Grace uses Tackle to strike at the chest bazooka but Killrilla spins around while shooting peanut shots and banana shots and coconut shots but Aang unleashes a tornado to get Killrilla while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Killrilla fires three coconut shots from its back cannon but Knuckles delivers a glide punch at the back cannon while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire at the chest bazooka but Killrilla fires multiple peanut shots from its mini cannons but Morgiana delivers a somersault kick at one of the mini cannons while Ken shoots magic music notes at the other mini cannons but Killrilla spins around again while shooting peanut shots, banana shots, and coconut shots but Katara throws ice daggers at the chest bazooka while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes at the back cannon but Killrilla climbs up the building again and then shoots more peanuts shots and banana shots and coconut shots but Pax transforms Way to Peace into a cannon and fires a light cannonball at Killrilla and brings it down to the group but Killrilla jumps into the air.

"Don't tell me it still has more." Knuckles said.

Killrilla fires its peanut shots and banana shots and coconut shots from the air at the group who dodge out of the way and Ken casts Thunder at Killrilla and knocks it to the ground stunning it allowing Aang to unleash air slashes at the back cannon while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike at the chest bazooka but Killrilla recovers and then fires multiple peanut shots from its mini cannons but Grace uses Growl to stun Killrilla allowing Alibaba to roundhouse slash at the mini cannons with his knife while Morgiana delivers a flip kick at the chest bazooka but Killrilla spins around then shoots multiple peanut shots, banana shots, and coconut shots at the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Knuckles digs underground and then delivers an uppercut but Killrilla fires more banana shots from its chest bazooka but Zuko delivers a flame kick at the chest bazooka while Espio delivers palm strikes at the chest bazooka but Killrilla fires more peanut shots from its mini cannons and then shoots more banana shots with its chest bazooka but Katara throws water discs while Fulgur casts Thundaga Shot but Killrilla shoots four coconut shots from its back cannon but Oswald bashes with his shield while Carmelita pistol whips but Killrilla fires banana shots from its chest bazooka but Pax triple diagonal slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers a huge vertical slash with the Keyblade at the chest bazooka and destroys it.

"One weapon down." Pax said.

"Just three more." Fulgur said.

"Then let's do our best and beat the crap outta it." Ken said.

Killrilla fires four coconut shots from its back cannon and then shoots multiple peanut shots from its mini cannons but Grace uses Tackle to strike at the back cannon while Ken unleashes magic music waves at the back cannon but Killrilla jumps in the air and fires multiple peanut shots at the group but Aang unleashes Aero to protect the group and then throws air balls at Killrilla while Espio uses Leaf Swirl and bring Killrilla down allowing Oswald to slash with his sword and then whacks with his staff to strike at the back cannon while Morgiana delivers two strong punches but Killrilla spins around and fires multiple peanut shots at the group but Carmelita shoots electric shots at the mini cannons while Katara unleashes a stream of water to strike at the back cannon but Killrilla climbs up the building and starts firing coconut cannons at the group but Knuckles climbs up the building and then delivers a huge punch at the back cannon while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs at the mini cannons but Killrilla spins around and shoots more coconut shots and peanut shots but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs to attack the back cannon but Killrilla shoots multiple peanut shots from its mini cannons but Cream and Cheese spin together to strike at the back cannon but Killrilla fires more peanut shots from its mini cannons but Fulgur aerial slashes with Sky's Volt and then casts Blizzaga while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a hammer and delivers a powerful whack and they both destroy the two mini cannons making Killrilla angry and jump up and down in rage.

"That's two more weapons down. Now we have to take care of the last weapon along with the Black Xeti itself." Pax said and Killrilla shoots three coconut shots from its back cannon but the group dodge.

"Let's see if we can finish this piece of crap once and for all!" Ken said.

"Yes. Let us end this fight." Espio said.

"Come on!" Fulgur said and Killrilla fires more coconut shots from its back cannon.

The group dodge the coconut shots from its back cannon but Killrilla climbs up the building and then starts shooting more coconut cannons at the group who avoid the coconut shots and Morgiana climbs up the building and then delivers a powerful spin kick while Knuckles uses Drill Punch and they strike at the back cannon but Killrilla jumps in the air and shoots more coconut shots from its back cannon but the group dodge and Zuko unleashes a flame kick while Carmelita fires electric shots from her shock pistol while Oswald multi slashes with his sword and strikes at the back cannon but Killrilla charges its back cannon and fires a giant coconut shot but Aang uses his Airbending to send the giant coconut shot back at Killrilla while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Killrilla fires coconut shots into the sky and they all rain down at the group who avoid every dropping coconut shot and Alibaba delivers a somersault slash with his knife and strikes at the back cannon while Ken casts Fire and then casts Earth and strikes at the back cannon but Killrilla spins around and fires more coconut shots from its back cannon but Banjo and Kazooie rolls while Grace uses Bite but Killrilla climbs back up the building and then fires more coconut shots at the group but Espio throws four shurikens while Katara throws ice needles but Killrilla jumps off the building and then charges its back cannon and fires another giant coconut shot but Fulgur casts Reflega and makes the giant coconut shot go right back at Killrilla who fires more coconut shots but Pax aerial horizontal slshes with Way to Peace and then delivers a somersault slash with the Keyblade and then destroys the back cannon.

"Take that, bastard!" Ken said.

"Why are you celebrating? We still have to destroy it!" Kazooie said.

"She has a point. Let's finish it." Oswald said.

"Then let's finish it off!" Pax said.

Killrilla jumps up and down in rage and tries to create an earthquake but Fulgur slashes with Sky's Volt and then casts Fission Firaga while Oswald slashes with his sword and then unleashes light pearls while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Katara throws water discs while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Carmelita pistol whips while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Grace tail whips while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Ken shoots magic music notes while Pax horizontal slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into a katana and then delivers multiple slashes and the group finish off Killrilla making it stumble back and struggles to regain its balance and then it falls to the ground and then it disappears in dark mist.

"That's enough monkey business from that creep." Knuckles said.

"Whew. Tough. Just as expected. Thanks for the help, Master." Pax said.

"At least you and your friends are safe." Fulgur said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Pax asked.

"Well…" Fulgur was cut off by a voice.

"That fight was awesome!" The voice said.

The group look up and see Lucas on a roof of a building and with him are Rita, Carl, Peter, Theodore, and Piper.

"Lucas and everyone else." Ken said.

"What're you doing here?" Aang asked.

"We saw the fight. I must say, you all did great." Lucas said.

"So, you were watching us from the beginning?" Banjo asked.

"Well, we came to watch after that man and the rabbit showed up." Carl answered.

"Lucas told us what you about what happened to Noel." Rita said.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"Let's head back to our hangout." Lucas said.

The group go with the orphans back to their hangout.

"I'm sorry what happened to Noel." Piper said.

"You think she'll be okay?" Peter asked.

"We know she will. She'll recover soon." Zuko said.

"That's good to hear. Give our regards to her when you see her again." Lucas said.

"We will." Cream said.

"We'd love to stay here, but we should get going. We have a mission to complete." Pax said.

"We understand. Good luck." Lucas said.

"Yeah. C'mon." Pax said and the group leave the house.

The group are back outside and they find Fulgur and Oswald.

"So, Pax, what's going on?" Fulgur asked.

"I'll start from the beginning. You see, these people's friend, named Noel is a Keyblade wielder, like you, me, Ky, and even Nex. But when she and her friends were in a world called Bygone Fortress, Noel suffered a serious injury from their enemy named Rixla. They then go to Wisdom City so she could be safe and be recovered while they ran into me and then when we heard there was a dark barrier surrounding Bygone Fortress by the darkness from the Keyhole in that world, we had to figure out a way to get rid of it and we also heard there were powerful and stronger Black Xetis and we think the only way to get rid of the dark barrier, is to destroy the stronger and powerful Black Xetis." Pax explained.

"I see. That's why you're here." Fulgur said.

"But what about you two?" Pax asked.

"Oh, well, we ended up in that city you just said when we were trying to hunt down that bastard Zervik when he got away after Ky defeated him back at Void Citadel. When we saw a light portal appearing, we decided to follow it by going to a different world and we hoped we would find Zervik as well. No sign of him though. But then when we arrived at this world, we found you and these guys fighting that Black Xeti." Fulgur explained.

"Well, we should get back to finding more of the stronger Black Xetis." Pax said.

"Hold on. We should work together and hunt them down. If you say is true, then I suppose we'll lend you a hand." Fulgur said.

"You'd want to help us?" Pax asked.

"I'm your mentor. No way my student's doing this on hie own." Fulgur said.

"We're helping him, ya know." Ken said.

"True. So, what do you say?" Fulgur asked.

"I can't deny my master. Okay. Let's work together." Pax said.

"Sounds good." Oswald said.

"Let's go to the next world." Katara said.

"Right. See you there, Master." Pax said as he uses Way to Peace to create a light portal and the group enter it.

"Let's go, Oswald." Fulgur as he uses Sky's Volt to create a light portal and he and Oswald enter the light portal and they all leave Silver Town.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	48. Chapter 47: Black Xeti in Hyrule!

Chapter 47: Black Xeti in Hyrule!

Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave Silver Town and return to the space area and they see Fulgur and Oswald also in the space area.

"Okay, we've destroyed that Black Xeti in that town. Where to now?" Fulgur asked.

"We have to find another world that Noel and her friends visited last time, then find the next powerful Black Xeti." Pax answered.

"Let's not waste time. We've only got a few more to deal with." Banjo said.

"But what world are we to go to next?" Morgiana asked.

The group search for another world to go to next and then Pax finds another world and decides to go there and so he uses Way to Peace to create a light trail and then creates a light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal and enter the world while Fulgur also creates a light trail and a light portal and he and Oswald enter the light portal to enter the world.

The light portal appears in a town and the group fly out of the light portal while Fulgur and Oswald fly out of their light portal before the light portals disappear.

"Hey! We're back at Hyrule!" Ken said.

"I wonder how Link and Zelda are doing." Aang said.

"They should be fine since Ganondorf was defeated and we helped bring peace back to this kingdom." Alibaba said.

"I understand you like to look around the town but shouldn't we find that powerful Black Xeti if it's here?" Oswald said.

"He's right. Let's go." Pax said.

The group start making their way through the Hyrule Castle Town but then they hear a noise and so they turn to see what looks like a brown horse running through the town while passing the group.

"What was that?" Kazooie asked.

"It looked like a horse passing by in a hurry." Fulgur said.

"Where is it going?" Cream asked.

"We should follow it. It might lead us to somewhere." Pax said.

The group follow the horse's path through the castle town and later on the group are now at the outskirts of the Hyrule Castle Town and at the Hyrule Field where they find the horse still moving and on the horse are two people.

"Two people are on that horse." Carmelita said.

"You don't think it's Link, do you?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe. We have to find out by getting close to it." Zuko said.

The group continue to follow the horse through the field and later on they manage to get close to the horse who is nearing the entrance to the forest and the horse turns to the group.

"Whoa there. We're not here to hurt you." Pax said.

"Who is that?" Zelda asked and she notices the group. "Oh, I almost did not recognize you." Zelda said to the group.

"Hi, Princess Zelda. It's nice to see you too, Link." Katara said and Link nods.

"You all have returned, but I assumed that Noel was with you. Where is she now?" Zelda asked.

"She's badly hurt. Our enemy tried to kill her." Aang answered and Zelda is shocked and so is Link.

"Right now, she's resting. My master and I are gonna take things from here until she can recover." Pax said. "My name is Pax and this is my master, Fulgur." Pax introduced himself and Fulgur.

"Hello." Fulgur said.

"A pleasure, Pax and Fulgur. Tell me, what brings you here?" Zelda asked.

"We're looking for a Black Xeti that's supposed to be really stronger than the other Black Xetis." Espio answered.

"A Black Xeti? Not those creatures again. That might be what that disturbance is." Zelda said and Link nods.

"You believe it's a Black Xeti?" Alibaba asked.

"We are on our way through the forest to find what is causing Hyrule such distress. You are welcome to come along." Zelda said.

"Hell yeah we're goin'!" Ken said.

"You lead where you think this disturbance is and we'll follow you." Pax said.

Link has his horse enter the forest and the group follow the horse into the forest and go through the forest to search for the disturbance and they arrive at the lake area of the forest and go the left side of the lake area and it leads the group to an open area of the forest but just then the ground starts to shake and something appears from underground near the group.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"What is that?" Zelda asked.

The group see what looks like a giant black lizard with crimson eyes, four arms, wearing crimson armor, carrying two swords with two of its arms while carrying two rods with the other two arms, a giant mace at the end of its tail, a black jewel on its head, and the Black Xeti symbol in the center of its armor and it tries to attack the horse but Link makes it dodge but the lizard Black Xeti crosses its swords and raises its rods and unleashes a spike from the ground and causes the horse to stumble back and makes Link get off but Zelda stays on.

"Are you okay, Link?" Katara asked and Link nods.

"Don't tell me it's another Black Xeti!" Oswald said.

"It is!" Fulgur said as he takes out Sky's Volt.

"You know what to do." Pax said taking out Way to Peace but then a barrier appears between the group and Zelda.

"Do be careful." Zelda said.

"We'll handle this, Zelda. Don't worry." Banjo said and Link nods.

"It's coming!" Carmelita said as the Black Xeti turns to the group.

The Black Xeti known as Warizard uses its rods to cast something on the group.

"What the hell is it doin'?" Ken asked and just then strange mystical energy is around the group.

"What did it do?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, but we have to defeat it." Pax said.

Warizard charges at the group and then slashes with its swords but the group dodge and Pax tries to cast Firaga while Fulgur tries to cast Earthaga but nothing is happening.

"My magic isn't working." Pax said.

"Mine's not either." Fulgur said and Warizard horizontal slashes with its two swords and then attacks with its mace tail but the group dodge.

"Lemme try!" Ken said as he tries to shoot magic music notes but nothing happens. "Are you freakin' kiddin' me?!" Ken asked.

"Let's try bending at it." Aang said as he tries to unleash whirlwinds while Katara tries to unleashes a stream of water while Zuko tries to unleashes a jet of fire but nothing happens.

"No use. Our bending is useless!" Katara said.

"This is not good. We have to figure out a way to attack it and get out abilities back." Oswald said.

"But how?" Alibaba asked.

"We'll think of something!" Pax said.

Warizard walks toward the group and then slams its mace tail at the group who dodge and they try to figure out how to attack but Warizard vertical slashes with its two swords but the group still avoid the sword attacks while still figuring out how to attack and then Pax looks around and notices what looks like a mystical orb floating around Warizard and he realizes something.

"I think I have an idea. Those orbs around this Black Xeti seem to be the source of its power!" Pax said.

"You might be right, Pax. It's worth a shot." Fulgur said.

"Well, okay! Let's try getting the orbs!" Alibaba said and Link nods

Warizard slashes at the group with its swords but the group dodge and Pax slashes at the orb with Way to Peace while Link slashes at the orb with his sword while Fulgur aerial slashes at the orb with Sky's Volt but Warizard attacks with its mace tail but Oswald slashes at the orb with his sword and then bashes with his shield but Warizard spin slashes with its swords but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck at the orb while Ken bashes with his guitar while Grace tail whips but Warizard jumps back from the group and then charges at them and delivers a wide slash with its swords but Espio delivers multi ninja kicks at the orb while Knuckles triple punches while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Warizard slashes with one sword and then slashes with the other but Morgiana delivers a strong kick at the orb while Alibaba slash with his knife while Carmelita pistol whips but Warizard slams its mace tail at the group but Zuko slashes at the orb with his broadswords but Warizard horizontal slashes with its swords but Pax delivers a diagonal slash at the orb with Way to Peace and destroys the orb making Warizard stumble back and is defenseless.

"It's stunned!" Pax said.

"Now we can attack!" Fulgur said and Link nods.

While Warizard is stunned Pax vertical slashes at the jewel on its head with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into a rapier and slashes gracefully while Fulgur aerial slashes with Sky's Volt and then delivers an attack known as Tai Chi style while Oswald slashes with his sword but Warizard delivers bites at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace uses Growl while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Warizard keeps biting at the group but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Warizard bites at the group again but Espio throws four shurikens while Cream unleashes Omochao Bombs and it explodes while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Warizard bites back but Aang throws air balls while Katara throws ice needles while Zuko delivers a flame kick but Warizard attempts to bite back but Link slashes with his sword and then throws bombs but after enough strikes Warizard recovers itself and then crosses its swords to create a barrier around it.

"That won't save you!" Ken said as he bashes with his guitar but the barrier causes a shock on him and he gets knocked back.

"Guess physical attacks won't work on that shield." Pax said.

"We'll think of something." Morgiana said and Link nods.

Warizard uses its rods to unleash fireballs at the group who dodge and Pax casts Thundaga at the barrier and it has a great effect on Warizard's barrier.

"Now I get it. Magic works on its barrier." Pax said.

"In that case, let's use our magic on it!" Oswald said.

"I'm sure bending will also work." Aang said.

Warizard uses its rods to cast mystical bombs at the group but Pax and Fulgur cast Blizzaga while Oswald shoot light pearls but Warizard uses its rods to unleash lightning bolts down at the group but Ken casts Fire and then casts Earth while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Warizard unleashes four twisters around the group and close in on them but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws water discs while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Warizard unleashes mystical shots at the group but Pax casts white fire but Warizard unleashes fire spells at the group but Pax casts Earthaga and the barrier is destroyed and Warizard is stunned again.

"It's down! Now's our chance!" Pax said.

While Warizard is stunned Pax aerial slashes at the jewel on its head with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into a hammer and delivers a huge whack while Fulgur vertical slashes with Sky's Volt and then strikes with an attack known as Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Warizard bites at the group in retaliation but Link slashes with his sword and then throws a boomerang while Oswald bashes with his shield but Warizard breathes fire at the group who dodge and Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Espio slashes with his shuriken but Warizard bites back at the group but Ken throws magic music bombs while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Morgiana delivers a somersault kick but Warizard breathes more fire but Zuko bends the fire and strikes back while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Warizard keeps biting but Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie charge but Warizard keeps biting back but Katara water whips while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike but Warizard breathes fire but Pax strikes with an attack known as Baguazhang style but after a few attacks Warizard recovers and then uses its rods to cast another spell on the group mystical energy is around them again.

The group try to find and attack the mystical orb around Warziard who jumps back and then sends out its mace from its tail at the group while it spin slashes all over the area at the group with its swords but the group dodge the mace and the spin slashing but Warizard keeps spin slashing with its sword while its mace keeps going at the group until the mace returns to its tail and Warizard stops spinning and then charges at the group for a dash slash but Pax attacks the mystical orb with Way to Peace and then delivers a diagonal slash but Warizard vertical slashes with its swords and then slams its mace tail but Ken bashes at the mystical orb with his guitar while Grace tail whips but Warizard horizontal slashes with its swords but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a spin kick but Warizard jumps over the group and tries to land on them with its mace tail but Link spin slashes with his sword while Carmelita spin kicks while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but Warizard backs off and then charge slashes with its swords but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Espio multi ninja kicks while Knuckles triple punches but Warizard spin slashes with its swords but Fulgur horizontal slashes with Sky's Volt while Oswald slashes with his sword and the group destroy the mystical orb and Warizard is stunned again.

Fulgur aerial slashes with Sky's Volt and then casts Triple Blizzaga but Warizard breathes fire but Link shoots arrows from his bow while Oswald whacks with his rod but Warizard bites back at the group but Pax diagonal slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into a blaster and shoots light shots while Ken shoots magic music notes but Warizard bites at the group but Alibaba triple slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Carmelita fires electric charge shots from her shock pistol but Warizard breathes fire but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Knuckles uses Uppercut but Warizard bites back but Grace uses Bite while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Warizard breathes fire but Katara unleashes a stream of water while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Aang throws air balls but after a few strikes Warizard recovers itself and crosses its swords to create another barrier and uses its rods to cast mystical bombs at the group.

The group dodge the mystic bombs and Pax casts Graviga at the barrier while Fulgur casts Thundaga Shot but Warizard uses its rods to unleash twisters around the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Blizzard while Aang unleashes whirlwinds at the barrier but Warizard uses its rods to unleash giant tree spikes at the group who dodge them but more tree spikes keep appearing at the group as they keep dodging but Warizard unleashes a final giant tree spike and gets the group but Katara uses her Waterbending to heal the group and then throws ice daggers while Oswald unleashes light pearls while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike at the barrier while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Warizard unleashes fire spells and then casts lightning spells but Pax unleashes three white fire spells and the barrier is now destroyed and Warizard is stunned again.

Warizard breathes fire at the group to strike but Zuko bends the fire and strikes back while Katara throws water discs but Warizard bites back at the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Warizard bites again at the group but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Oswald slashes with his sword and then bashes with his shield but Warizard breathes fire at the group but Espio throws four shurikens while Grace uses Tackle but Warizard shoots fireballs down at the group but Ken casts Thunder while Alibaba slashes with his knife but Warizard delivers a huge bite but Morgiana delivers a flip kick while Knuckles delivers a glide punch while Aang delivers air slashes but Warizard breathes fire again but Fulgur aerial slashes with Sky's Volt and then delivers a slam slash while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a cannon and shoots a light cannonball but after a few strikes Warizard recovers itself and unleashes a huge roar and then casts a spell to levitate its swords and then sends its mace from its tail.

"You freakin' kidding, right?" Ken asked.

"Just avoid them and find a way to attack back." Pax said.

Warizard sends its levitated swords at the group while sending its mace all over the area but the group dodge the levitating swords and the moving mace but Warizard uses its rods to cast twisters and unleash fire spells to strike at the group who dodge the fire spells and the lightning spells but Warizard breathes huge amounts of fire at the group while its levitated swords are still going at them along with its mace and Warizard casts tree spikes at the group who avoid the tree spikes and Pax transforms Way to Peace into a scythe and delivers a strike at Warizard and manages to cut all of its four arms destroying the rods and the levitated swords.

"Now's our chance to finish it off!" Pax said and Link nods.

Warizard breathes fire and the group and attacks with its mace tail but Link slashes with his sword and then throws bombs but Warizard delivers a huge bite at the group but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Warizard fires fireballs at the group but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Grace uses Growl but Warziard slams its mace tail but Espio delivers palm strikes while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but Warizard breathes fire again but Katara throws water discs while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Warizard bites back at the group but Cream and Cheese spin together and strike while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Warizard attacks with its mace tail but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Knuckles double punches and delivers a headbutt but Warizard breathes fire but Oswald delivers a whack with his rod while Fulgur casts Triple Firaga while Pax attacks with Way to Peace and then casts Thundaga but Warizard bites at the group but Link spin slashes with his sword while Zuko flame kicks while Katara throws ice needles while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Morgiana somersault kicks while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Carmelita pistol whips while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Cream delivers a fly kick while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Grace uses Bite while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Ken casts Earth while Oswald slashes with his sword while Fulgur horizontal slashes with Sky's Volt while Pax vertical slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers a roundhouse slash and the group finish off Warizard who stumbles back but then loses its balance and then falls toward the group.

"Move!" Pax said.

The group try to escape from Warizard but Zelda has the horse come to the group and get them out of the fall of Warizard who is now on the ground and Warizard disappears in dark mist.

The group later return to the Hyrule Castle Town and they are near the castle entrance.

"Once again, you have all fought with valor and if not for your heroism, Hyrule would have fallen to that vile monster." Zelda said.

"Don't mention it, Princess." Pax said.

"It was our honor to help protect your kingdom." Fulgur said.

"Now that powerful Black Xeti is outta the picture, we gotta go again." Ken said.

"Agreed." Morgiana said.

"Very well. I hope to see you all again, heroes. And please, I am hopeful that Noel will recover from whatever tragic state she's in." Zelda said and Link nods.

"We'll make sure Noel is okay. You'll see her again. Don't worry." Katara said.

"Until then, take care. Bye." Alibaba said.

The group leave the castle town and return to the Hyrule Fields.

"Whew. Another Black Xeti bites the freakin' dust! We're doin' a hell of a job of takin' 'em out!" Ken said.

"Don't get cocky, Music boy. There're still more where they came from." Kazooie said.

"Kazooie's right. This is no time for relaxation." Carmelita said.

"More of the Black Xetis will be a stronger than the last we've fought. We have to work harder and be sure to survive." Pax said.

"And we will. I believe in you all. Let's hurry to the next world." Fulgur said.

"Right. See you there, Master." Pax said as he uses Way to Peace to create a light portal and the group enter it.

"Time to go." Fulgur said as he uses Sky's Volt to create his light portal and he and Oswald enter it and they all leave Hyrule.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	49. Chapter 48: Black Xeti in Carona!

Chapter 48: Black Xeti in Carona!

Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave Hyrule and return to the space area and Fulgur and Oswald are back in the space area as well.

"The more Black Xetis we defeat, the more stronger one we'll encounter." Pax said.

"Yeah, but the more Black Xetis we encounter, the more crap we get to beat out of." Ken said.

"And the more we defeat, the more cocky and stupid you get." Kazooie said.

"Let's focus. There's bound to be more left. We won't stop until that dark barrier surrounding Bygone Fortress disappears." Zuko said.

"Agreed. Let's find another world." Morgiana said.

"Right." Pax said as he finds another world until he finds one. "C'mon. I think I see another world to investigate." Pax said as he uses Way to Peace to create a light trail and a light portal and the group enter the light portal into the next world.

The light portal appears in a town and the group fly out of the light portal and they look around the town.

"I know where we are. This is Carona!" Aang said.

"Guess it's a bit empty since Dewprism and Valen are outta the picture." Alibaba said.

"The next Black Xeti has to be here somewhere. Let's take a look around." Espio said.

"Right. It might not even be in town." Fulgur said.

"We'll investigate outside the town." Carmelita said.

The group go for the big door and leave the town of Carona and are now in Carona Forest and they go through the whole forest and they arrive at the ruined area and while looking around they find what look like black prints on the ground.

"Someone's been here." Katara said.

"Or someTHING." Oswald said.

"This has to be a powerful Black Xeti we're looking for." Pax said.

"Let's follow those prints and see where they'll lead us to." Banjo said.

The group follow the black prints through the ruined area and go through the next part of the forest and later on the black prints lead the group to the same hill where Noel and her friends met Klaus, Mira, and Rue and then they see the black prints leading to the edge of the hill.

"Ya gotta be crappin' me! There's no prints left." Ken said.

"Not true. Remember when we were talking to Klaus and Rue about the Dewprism, and about the ateliers. We followed Rue down that path for the first atelier." Zuko said.

"Right." Knuckles said.

"So we have to jump again?" Cream asked.

"Jump?" Pax asked.

"Just follow us." Alibaba said and the group jump down from the hill and Pax, Fulgur, and Oswald follow them.

The group land on the area from before and they look around and the group find more black prints and so the group follow them throughout the area and later on the black prints lead the group to the other ruined area that led the group to the first atelier and they see a giant black print.

"Is this like the end of the print following?" Ken asked.

"A Black Xeti could appear ANY moment. Be on guard!" Pax said as he takes out Way to Peace and everyone else prepares to fight.

Just then the group hear a loud roar and the group see something coming down from the air and landing in front of the group and it's a giant black chimera with the lion head being black with crimson stripes while the goat horns are crimson and the goat body is black while the snake tail is both black and crimson and the Black Xeti symbol is ob the chimera's goat body.

"Another Black Xeti in another world. Not surprising." Pax said.

"It thinks coming for us will try to kill us. Too bad they don't think wisely." Fulgur said and the chimera Black Xeti roars and fires a blue fireball at the group who dodge the blue fireball.

"Guess ya want some of this, huh? You got it!" Ken said.

"Don't get cocky. Let's just try to avoid the flames." Pax said.

The Black Xeti known as Fimera breathes a jet of blue fire at the group who avoid the blue flames and Zuko bends the blue fire and uses it to strike at Fimera who roars in pain but uses its snake tail to attack the group but Grace tail whips back at Fimera while Morgiana delivers a leap kick at Fimera but Fimera stands on its hind legs and then slams its front legs on the ground and creates shockwaves but the group avoid the shockwaves and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Alibaba slashes with his knife but Fimera breathes more blue flames at the group but Katara gets rid of the flames with her water and then throws ice daggers but Fimera slashes at the group with its lion claws but Knuckles triple punches and then uses Uppercut while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Fimera delivers a bite at the group with its sharp teeth but Espio delivers palm strikes while Ken casts Thunder and then shoots magic music waves but Fimera breathes another stream of blue fire but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Fimera uses its snake tail to attack at the group again but Fulgur slashes at Fimera's head with Sky's Volt and then attacks with Tai Chi style and combines with Blizzard magic and strikes while Oswald slashes with his sword and then shoots light pearls from his rod while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a lance and strikes with it.

Fimera roars and then unleashes blue fireballs all around it and sends it at the group but Fulgur casts Reflega to make the blue fireballs go right back at Fimera but Fimera slashes at Fulgur with its lion claws but Grace uses Tackle while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Fimera stomps on the ground and unleashes shockwaves at the group but Ken casts Earth while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but Fimera bites at the group with its sharp teeth but Oswald bashes at Fimera's head with his shield but Fimera unleashes more blue fireballs around it and sends it at the group again but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Banjo has Kazooie charge but Fimera stands on its hind legs again and then slams its front legs on the ground and unleashes a huge shockwave but Carmelita pistol whips while Espio throws four shurikens but Fimera uses its snake tail to spread a jet of poison on the group but Morgiana delivers a somersault kick while Knuckles delivers a glide punch but Fimera bites at the group again with its sharp teeth but Katara water whips at Fimera's head but Fimera slashes with its lion claws but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them but Fimera uses its snake tail to bite at the group but Pax horizontal slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers a diagonal slash and then casts Blizzaga but Fimera breathes a huge stream of blue fire while its snake tail unleashes a jet of poison at the group.

The group dodge the stream of blue fire and the jet of poison and Pax transforms Way to Peace into a katana and slashes Fimera while Fulgur aerial slashes at Fimera with Sky's Volt and then casts Triple Blizzaga but Fimera stomps on the ground and creates more shockwaves but Alibaba aerial slashes with his knife while Katara throws water discs but Fimera uses its snake tail to bite at the group and unleash poison but Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but Fimera slashes with its lion claws and then breathes more jets of blue flames but Carmelita delivers a spin kick while Grace uses Bite but Fimera bites with its sharp teeth and then unleashes blue fireballs around it and sends them at the group but Aang blows the blue fireballs away and then unleashes air slashes while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Fimera stands on its hind legs and then slams its front legs on the ground and creates a huge shock wave but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Oswald bashes with his shield but Fimera uses its snake tail to strike at the group but Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Fimera stands on its hind legs and breathes a jet of fire at the group but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike but Fimera roars in rage and then charges at the group with its horns.

Pax transforms Way to Peace into a hooksword and slides under the charging Fimera and grabs of the legs with the hooksword and trips Fimera making it skid across the ground and is on the ground not moving.

"Now's our chance to strike at it." Pax said.

While Fimera is stunned Pax vertical slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers an upper slash while Fulgur diagonal slashes with Sky's Volt and then strikes with Southern Praying Mantis style while Oswald slashes with his sword while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Thunder while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Grace tail whips while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles double punches and delivers a headbutt while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers two strong punches while Aang throws air balls while Katara unleashes a stream of water while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but after a few attacks Fimera recovers itself and then stands on its hind legs and uses its snake tail to spew poison and then breathes blue fire at the group who dodge but Fimera stomps on the ground and unleashes more shockwaves but Pax transforms Way to Peace into a bazooka and fires a giant light shot and strikes at Fimera.

Fimera roars in pain and then slashes at the group with its lion claws and then bites at the group with its sharp teeth but Oswald bashes at its head with his shield and the shoots light pearls from his rod while Ken throws magic music bombs but Fimera uses its snake tail to bite at the group tries to poison them but Katara uses her Waterbending to heal the group and then throws ice needles while Alibaba somersault slashes with his knife but Fimera spews blue fires at the group but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but Fimera stands on its hind legs and breathes more jets of blue flames and then unleashes blue fireballs around it and sends it at the group but Espio multi ninja kicks while Morgiana delivers a strong somersault kick but Fimera strikes at the group with its goat horns and then slams its front legs on the ground and unleashes huge shockwaves but Aang unleashes two tornadoes while Knuckles digs underground and then rises from the ground and upper punches but Fimera pounces at the group who dodges but Fimera keeps pouncing at the group while attacking with its horns but Grace uses Growl while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Fimera uses its snake tail to attack the group and then unleash spews of poison but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but Fimera stomps on the ground and creates more shockwaves and then breathes jets of blue fire but Fulgur aerial spin slashes with Sky's Volt and then casts Earthaga while Pax transforms Way to Peace into an ax and delivers a powerful swing and strikes but Fimera pounces on a ruined wall over the group.

"Now what is it doing?" Aang asked and Fimera breathes huge jets of blue fire from the ruined wall.

"Out of the way!" Pax said as the group dodge the blue fire but Fimera unleashes giant blue fireballs and sends them at the group from the ruined wall.

The group dodge the giant blue fireballs but Fimera pounces to the next ruined wall and breathes jets of blue fire at the group while using its snake tail to shoot poison shots at the group but Fulgur casts Thundaga Shot and brings Fimera down but Fimera gets up and pounces at the group and attacks with its goat horns but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick but Fimera stands on its hind legs and breathes a huge amount of blue fire at the group and then slams its front legs down at the group but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Espio slashes with his shuriken but Fimera bites at the group with its sharp teeth and then slashes with its lion claws but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but Fimera uses its snake tail to bite at the group while spewing poison but Grace tail whips while Cream sends Cheese to attack but Fimera pounces on the ruined wall again and unleashes giant blue fireballs and sends them at the group but Ken casts Blizzard while Oswald delivers a flip slash with his sword but Fimera leaps to another ruined wall and breathes huge jets of blue fire but Katara throws water discs while Knuckles climbs up the ruined wall and delivers a giant punch and strikes but Fimera slams its front legs on the ground and creates shockwaves but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Pax aerial slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers an aerial spin slash with Way to Peace and then casts Earthaga.

Fimera roars in pain and unleashes giant blue fireballs and sends them at the group who dodge but the giant blue fireballs home at the group but Pax casts a light barrier around the group and then unleashes light orbs around him and sends them at Fimera while Fulgur delivers a powerful diagonal slash with Sky's Volt but Fimera stands on its hind legs and breathes another huge amount of blue fire but Katara gets rid of the fire and then unleashes a stream of water while Carmelita pistol whips but Fimera uses its snake tail to poison the group but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Knuckles delivers a glide punch but Fimera bites at the group with its giant teeth but Oswald bashes at its head with his shield while Grace uses Tackle but Fimera charges to attack with its horns but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Alibaba triple slashes with his knife but Fimera pounces at the ruined wall and unleashes more giant blue fireballs at the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Ken throws magic music bombs but Fimera stomps on the ground at the group who dodge but Fimera slashes with its lion claws but Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream and Cheese spin together to strike but Fimera breathes more jets of blue fire but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then lashes with his flame whips but Fimera bites at the group and then uses its snake tail to poison the group but Fulgur slashes with Sky's Volt and then strikes with Baguazhang style while Oswald shoots light pearls from his rod while Zuko delivers a flame kick while Katara throws ice daggers while Aang throws air balls while Morgiana delivers a strong leap kick while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Carmelita shoots five electric shots while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Espio multi ninja kicks while Grace uses Bite while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Ken casts Thunder while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a hammer and delivers a huge swing and the group finish off Fimera.

Fimera struggles to regain its balance and then it loses its stability and then falls to the ground not moving and Fimera disappears in dark mist and is destroyed.

"Ha! You lose, Black Xeti scum!" Ken said.

"And like I said, the more we defeat, the more cocky and stupid he gets." Kazooie said.

"Screw off, Birdbrain!" Ken snapped.

"Finally, but this isn't over. More Black Xetis will be encountered and we have to destroy them." Pax said.

"Then let's go. We can't afford to waste time around here. Let's get to the next world and find the next Black Xeti." Fulgur said.

"Okay. There's no telling how many there are, but I know we can deal with them together." Knuckles said.

"Right. Now let's go." Pax said as he uses Way to Peace to create a light portal and the group enter the light portal while Fulgur uses Sky's Volt to create his light portal and he and Oswald enter the light portal and they leave Carona.

Meanwhile in Wisdom City at the house May is still attempting to treat the dormant Noel and while she's still healing someone comes in the room and it's Luke and with him are Ruby and Ness.

"May, how's Noel? Please tell me she's recovered." Luke said.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I've tried everything. I attempted to heal her wounds and tried to wake her up, but most of her injuries remain on her and she hasn't been awake since. I fear that Noel is…" May stops talking.

"No…NO! I refuse to think this! She has to be ALIVE! This can't be right! You have to keep trying everything you can!" Luke yelled but Ruby places her hand on Luke's shoulder to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I think it's best we'd leave her alone for now and I'll see if I can try again later." May said as she leaves the room.

"Noel…if this didn't happen, she wouldn't have to go through all this! I should have been there for here, like I always have been before our home was gone! This should've been me!" Luke said looking down sadly at Noel. "I remember when I first found her at that beach, and brought her home…" Luke said.

 _Flashback:_

 _A four-year-old Luke is at the beach of Shine City and is playing around the beach with a beach ball while his grandmother is watching him but then when Young Luke is playing with his beach ball he throws it a little too far through the beach and so he runs after the beach ball._

 _"Luke? Come back! Luke!" Luke's grandmother called but Luke is still going for the beach ball._

 _Young Luke keeps following his beach ball through the beach and he finds the beach ball near an entrance to a cave and so Young Luke walks over to his ball and picks it up and starts to walk away but then he hears a cry making Young Luke turn around and he thinks it's coming from the cave._

 _"Hello? Who's there? Are you a monster?" Young Luke asked and he hears another cry. "That better not be you pulling a mean prank, Odium, you mean jerk!" Young Luke said and he hears another cry. "Okay. I'm coming in. I'll see who's in there. I'm not afraid of you!" Young Luke said as he enters the cave._

 _Young Luke explores the cave and it's really dark and Young Luke is a bit scared but he is still going through the cave and he's still hearing the same cry and later on Young Luke reaches the end of the cave and the crying gets louder and Young Luke looks around to see where the crying is coming from._

 _"Okay! Show yourself! I'm not scared!" Young Luke said and the crying continues. "Where is that crying coming from? Just show yourself!" Young Luke said and another crying is heard. "That's it! When I find you, you'll be sorry that you…" Young Luke cuts himself off as he looks down and then notices a basket covered by a blanket on the ground. "Huh?" Young Luke asked and he walks toward the blanket covered basket and the crying is getting closer and so he uncovers the blanket and the crying is closer and louder. "What's in this?" Young Luke asked as he keeps uncovering the blanket and then he sees something in the basket._

 _Young Luke sees something in the basket and what's crying and it's a little two-year-old girl with short pink hair and blue eyes and she's crying really loud that her face is nearly red._

 _"A little baby? In a basket in a cave? So you were the one crying? What're you doing here all by yourself? Don't you have a family or someone to take care of you?" Young Luke asked and the two-year-old girl keeps crying. "I guess not. I can't just leave you in here. I know! I'll take you to Grandma! She'll know what to do!" Young Luke said as he carries the basket and leaves the cave._

 _Young Luke is back outside and makes his way through the beach to find his grandmother while carrying the basket and then he finds his grandmother._

 _"Grandma! Grandma!" Young Luke called._

 _"Luke, there you are. I told you not to wander off by yourself, child." Luke's grandmother said._

 _"I know, but I found something while I was getting' my ball. Actually, it's someone. Lookit!" Young Luke said as he uncovers the blanket and shows the two-year-old girl still crying._

 _"Oh, my! Where did you find this little one?" Luke's grandmother asked._

 _"In a cave when I was getting' my ball back. She was all alone and she was crying, probably afraid of the dark and no one is with her." Young Luke answered._

 _"The poor dear. She has no one to take care of her and she's all by herself. Does she have a name?" Luke's grandmother asked._

 _"I dunno." Young Luke said and then he finds something next to the girl and it's a little paper and so Young Luke takes out the paper. "'Noel'." Luke reads the paper. "I think her name is Noel, Grandma." Young Luke said._

 _"Well, in that case, I suppose we can take care of her until we find out about where she came from. I think it's a lovely name. Noel." Luke's grandmother said as she carries the basket._

 _"So, we can keep her? Is she gonna be my new little sister?!" Young Luke asked excited._

 _"We'll take care of her until she can handle herself, dearie." Luke's grandmother said._

 _"Yay! I get a new sister!" Young Luke cheered. "You and I will get along great, Noel! We'll be best friends forever!" Young Luke said._

 _Flashback End._

"Rixla will pay for this! If I see her again, I'll kill her!" Luke said as he leaves the room.

"Noel…" Ruby said as she leaves and Ness follows.

Outside the house the white cloaked figure that encountered Rixla is watching Noel through the window.

"A love for another touches the heart. This girl, though not expected, she has potential of a Keyblade wielder just like Virtus. Therefore, she must remain alive to protect what matters to her." The white cloaked figure said as he takes out his Keyblade and casts a light spell.

Inside the room a flash of light surrounds Noel's body until it's gone and the white cloaked figure disappears and then Noel's blue eyes start to open.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	50. Chapter 49: Black Xeti in Jump City!

Chapter 49: Black Xeti in Jump City!

In Wisdom City at the house Noel who is still bed slightly opens her blue eyes and tries to get herself back up but her body refuses to do what she wants and she's feeling pain.

"Hmph! M-My…b-body…h-hurts…" Noel said to herself and looks around. "This place. It's the house where Ry, Tsubaki, and May are staying at, but where are they and where are my friends?" Noel asked.

Just then the door opens and Noel turns to see something coming in and it's Rex who comes running to the bed Noel is still laying on.

"Oh, hi, Rex." Noel said.

"Rex! Where are you?" A voice asked and it's Noah who enters the room. "There you are, boy! Miss Noel doesn't want…" Noah cuts himself off as he sees Noel. "Miss Noel! You're okay!" Noah said.

"Noah. What is going on? Where is everyone?" Noel asked.

"Oh, well, Ry and Miss Tsubaki left this world to deal with Black Xeti ships and Heartless ships surrounding that Bygone Fortress world, and Miss May just left the house." Noah answered.

"But why did Ry and Tsubaki leave?" Noel asked.

"Because they needed to drive off the Black Xeti ships and Heartless ships." Noah answered.

"Where are my friends?" Noel asked.

"Ry told me that your friends left with a new friend of theirs to deal with some Black Xetis, because he said that there was a dark barrier around the Bygone Fortress world, and thinks that the Black Xetis had to be wiped out in order for the dark barrier to disappear." Noah explained.

"What? They're fighting the Black Xetis without me? I have to help them." Noel said.

"But what about you?" Noah asked.

"I don't care what happens to me. I'll never forgive myself if I let my friends suffer if I'm not there to help them." Noel said.

"Please don't leave. Miss May will be worried." Noah said.

"I have to do something though. Please just let me go, and if May finds out, tell her I'll be gone for a minute." Noel said as she gets off her bed.

"Miss Noel, please be careful." Noah said.

"I will." Noel said as she goes for the window and leaves through it leaving the house.

Noel is now outside the house and goes through Wisdom City.

"I have to hurry and find my friends. I hope they're okay." Noel said.

Noel keeps going through the city.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked and Noel turns to see something.

Noel sees May behind her.

"M-May. I was just…" Noel stops talking.

"Going out without thinking about tell where you're going?" May asked.

"I'm sorry, but I have to find my friends and help them fight off the Black Xetis." Noel said.

"You just woke up and you want to go back in action?" May asked.

"I care about my friends more than I care about myself and what happens to me." Noel said and May sighs

"If I told you to come back here, you'd just refuse. Okay. Go on and help your friends. You have a good heart." May said smiling.

"Thank you." Noel said and just then Ness arrives. "N-Ness. You're here too." Noel said and Ness nods and walks toward her. "I see. You want to come with me." Noel said and Ness nods.

"Okay then. Let's go find my friends. I hope they're still alive." Noel said and Ness uses his psi power to teleport himself and Noel out of Wisdom City.

"Good luck, Noel. I'd better tell Luke about this." May said.

Meanwhile Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko leave Carona and return to the space area and Fulgur and Oswald return to the space area.

"Look at that." Banjo said pointing at the dark barrier surrounding Bygone Fortress and it's getting smaller.

"That dark barrier is getting weaker. Probably because of those stronger Black Xetis we've defeated." Alibaba said.

"That's what Ry told us. If we defeat them, then the dark barrier would be gone. We just have to find another stronger Black Xeti and destroy it for good." Pax said as he finds another world and then he finds another world and uses Way to Peace to create a light trail and then creates a light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the next world.

The light portal appears in a city and the group fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group explore the city.

"Jump City! We're back!" Ken said.

"I wonder how the Teen Titans are doing since we helped save the city." Knuckles said.

"We'll see them later. Right now we have bigger things to worry about." Espio said.

"Right the next stronger Black Xeti. Now let's hurry and find it." Pax said.

The group begin searching Jump City for the next Black Xeti but while they are searching the group see five people moving through the city.

"Are those five the ones I think they are?" Katara asked.

"Hey, yeah. That's what I was thinking." Kazooie said.

"I guess these five are those Teen Titans friends of yours." Pax said.

"Wherever they're going, there could be a good chance that they'll lead us to the next Black Xeti. Following them might be beneficial for us." Fulgur said.

"If you say so. I think they'll be happy to see us again." Cream said.

"Let's go see where they're going." Pax said.

The group began following the five people that are going through Jump City and they manage to keep up with the five people and later on the group are now in a different area of the city and see the five people still going and are nearing the outside of Jump City and they arrive at the factory ruins where Noel was led to by Porky into a trap set up by Slade and Odium.

"Oh, crap. Of all the places they could've gone, why'd they have to come here?" Ken asked.

"What do you mean?" Pax asked.

"Well, there was this masked guy named Slade, and he's the Titan's enemy along with a member of the Fearmongers. He, along with Odium set up a trap for Noel by luring her into this place, because she believed they had her brother, Luke and she wanted to see him, but this was the place where Odium fought and almost killed Noel." Zuko explained.

"That's brutal." Oswald said.

"But why would they be here? Being in this place is that last thing I wanna be in." Knuckles said.

Just then a birdarang comes flying at the group who dodge and prepare to fight but then they see the five figures and it's Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't recognize you for a second." Robin said as he takes his birdarang.

"Good to see ya too, Robin." Carmelita said.

"Friends! You have returned!" Starfire cheered.

"But something's not right here. You're all here, but I feel we're forgettin' someone…" Beast Boy said.

"You're forgettin's Noel, B.B." Cyborg said.

"Right. I knew that." Beast Boy said.

"Please. Where is Noel? I thought she was with you all last time." Starfire said.

"About that, Noel's out for a while. Our enemy, Rixla tried to…kill her." Aang answered and the Titans are shocked by the news.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said.

"Well, that does it! This Rixla's gonna pay for this! Just tell us where she is and we'll…" Cyborg was cut off.

"Relax, Cyborg. Noel's not actually dead. We think she's okay. She just needs to be rested until she's recovered." Banjo said.

"Oh. Well, that's great." Cyborg said.

"Do you know when she'll be recovered?" Raven asked.

"Soon. Right now, I'm filling in for her. My name is Pax." Pax introduced. "This is my master, Fulgur and his friend, Oswald." Pax introduced Fulgur and Oswald.

"Hello. You must be these Teen Titans guys. Friends of this Noel's even." Fulgur said.

"Yes. Good to meet more new faces around here." Robin said.

"So, what brings you guys back here anyway?" Beast Boy asked.

"There's a Black Xeti around here. A stronger one than even that of the other Black Xetis we've been fighting against." Pax answered.

"You mean those evil monsters along with these Heartless creeps?" Cyborg asked.

"I see. We've just received an alert about a monster lurking in the city, and our communicators have been leading us to this place, and we assumed it's somewhere around here." Robin said.

"That could be it. It has to be another stronger Black Xeti." Pax said.

 ** _"yOu CaLlEd Me?"_** A voice asked and it's a female voice and just then a gust of wind blows at Pax and sends him back but he skids across the ground and recovers himself.

"Huh? What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"Ready yourselves. I think we're gonna met a new opponent." Alibaba said.

 ** _"oH, I dO EnJoY mEeTiNg NeW eNeMiEs, AnD kIlLiNg ThEm."_** The female voice said.

"If you do like meeting new people, then show yourself right now!" Morgiana said.

 ** _"iF yOu InSiSt."_** The female voice said.

The group see something coming down and it's a figure wearing a sleeveless black and purple armor, a white skirt, black and purple mask over the face, and has the Black Xeti symbol on the left thigh.

"Don't tell me. This one's a…" Espio was cut off.

 ** _"bLaCk XeTi? YoU aRe CoRrEcT."_** The black and purple masked Black Xeti said.

"Then you're an enemy, and you should be one of the stronger ones we've been fighting." Pax said as he takes out Way to Peace.

 ** _"vErY cLeVeR. I aM kNoWn As WiNd PrInCeSs. I sEe YoU hAvE dEfEaTeD mY bReThReN. yOu ThInK yOu'Re StRoNg."_** The black and purple masked Black Xeti known as Wind Princess said.

"No. We think the Black Xetis are stupid and worthless. You're not an exception. Now let us kill you." Kazooie said.

 ** _"yOu? KilL mE? hOw LaUgHaBlE. yOu DoN't KnOw YoUr PlAcE. AlLoW mE tO hElP yOu WiTh ThAt."_** Wind Princess said.

"Let's go." Fulgur said as he takes out Sky's Volt and the group prepare to fight.

"We're gonna help you!" Robin said.

"We will not allow this monstrosity to attack you!" Starfire said.

"Let's kick butt!" Cyborg said.

"I'm pumped, dudes!" Beast Boy said.

"Let's get this over with." Raven said.

 ** _"EaGeR tO dIe, ArE wE? pRePaRe FoR dEaTh!"_** Wind Princess shouted.

Wind Princess unleashes two black whirlwinds at the group but Pax transforms Way to Peace into a bow and shoots a light arrow at Wind Princess who dodges it and delivers a swift roundhouse kick at Pax but Grace saves him in time and then uses Bite while Katara throws water discs while Raven delivers a telekinetic push but Wind Princess delivers three black wind slashes at the group but Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Wind Princess unleashes a black whirlwind around her to protect herself and then unleashes a black gale force but Starfire shoots star bolts while Beast Boy transforms into a green bear and slashes with his claws but Wind Princess slashes with black wind blades but Fulgur counters and slashes with Sky's Volt while Oswald slashes with his sword but Wind Princess throws three black whirlwinds at the group but Cyborg shoots a laser from his arm cannon while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Wind Princess retaliates with a black wind slash but Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Morgiana delivers a strong kick but Wind Princess unleashes a black whirlwind under the two but Ken casts Earth and strikes at Wind Princess but Wind Princess throws black air balls but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but Wind Princess unleashes another black gale force at the group but Alibaba uses Amon's power to strike while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then lashes with his flame whips but Wind Princess unleashes black whirlwinds at the group but Aang counters with his own whirlwinds and they get Wind Princess while Robin delivers two punches at Wind Princess and then throws disc bombs and they explode.

Wind Princess retaliates by unleashing two big black tornadoes at the group but Pax and Fulgur manage to disperse the tornadoes and Beast Boy transforms into a green rhino and charges at Wind Princess and strikes while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them but Wind Princess unleashes black wind bullets at the group but Espio throws four shurikens but Wind Princess dodges them and delivers fast punches and graceful kicks but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire but Wind Princess unleashes another black whirlwind and protects herself and throws four black wind discs at the group but Raven unleashes a black barrier around the group while Starfire shoots a star beam from her eyes while Robin delivers a dive kick but Wind Princess blows the two away with her wind but they recover and Fulgur casts Triple Firaga getting Wind Princess while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a cannon and shoots light shots while Cyborg shoots laser shots from his arm cannon but Wind Princess dodges them all and then unleashes another black gale force but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Growl but Wind Princess delivers black wind slashes at Katara bends water into blades and strikes while Carmelita pistol whips but Wind Princess delivers kicks and surrounds herself in a giant black twister to knock them away but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Wind Princess tries to blow them away again but Knuckles digs underground and then rises up to attack Wind Princess while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Wind Princess throws more black wind discs but Pax delivers a diagonal slash with Way to Peace.

 ** _"yOu ArE nOt BaD."_** Wind Princess said.

"We get that a lot. We're full of surprises." Ken said.

 ** _"sO aM I."_** Wind Princess said.

"Prove it then." Raven said.

Wind Princess throws three black wind discs at the group but Katara retaliates with her water discs while Fulgur vertical slashes with Sky's Volt and then casts Triple Thundaga but Wind Princess unleashes three big black tornadoes at the group who dodge and Grace uses Tackle while Raven uses her telekinetic powers to lift some ruined parts of the factory and throws them but Wind Princess delivers a huge black wind swipe but Ken grabs her arm and then delivers a big punch and unleashes a sonic wave to knock Wind Princess back but Wind Princess unleashes six black whirlwinds at the group but Aang bends the whirlwinds and sends them back at Wind Princess who dodges them and catches Aang in a black twister but he frees himself while Robin attacks with his pole while Carmelita shoots charged electric shots but Wind Princess attacks rapidly with wind blades injuring the group but Cream heals the group while Morgiana delivers a strong somersault kick but Wind Princess unleashes a giant black wind beam but Starfire unleashes multiple star bolts at Wind Princess while Beast Boy transforms into a green gorilla and delivers a huge punch but Wind Princess blows him away but Knuckles triple punches and then delivers a headbutt but Wind Princess unleashes a black typhoon under Knuckles who quickly dodges and Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Banjo and Kazooie roll but Wind Princess blows them away as well and unleashes black wind discs but Zuko unleashes a huge jet of fire while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks followed by palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken but Wind Princess unleashes another black gale force at the group and sends them back.

 ** _"iS tHaT tHe BeSt YoU aLl CaN dO?"_** Wind Princess asked.

"Shut the hell up! You're annoying!" Ken yelled.

"We're not backing down!" Robin said.

 ** _"eNoUgH. iT's TiMe To EnD yOu AlL."_** Wind Princess said as she begins to unleash a black wind attack.

The group and the Titans defend themselves for Wind Princess' attack.

"THUNDER!" A voice shouted as a lightning bolt strikes down at Wind Princess.

"Huh? What just happened?" Beast Boy said.

"Leave my friends alone, you monster!" A female voice yelled.

"Wait…that voice…" Katara said.

"It can't be…" Alibaba said.

"But I think it is." Kazooie said.

 ** _"wHo DaReS…?!"_** Wind Princess demanded and turns to see who attacked her.

"I said leave my friends alone!" The female voice said and the group and the Titans see a figure standing in front of Wind Princess and they all recognize here.

"It's YOU!" Ken yelled in happiness as he sees that the figure is a girl and Ness is at her side.

"NOEL!" Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Espio, Cream, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko cheered at the same time.

"Eevee!" Grace cheered happily.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese cheered happily.

"So that's Noel…" Fulgur said.

"Guess she's fine now." Pax said.

"GLORIOUS! Noel is still alive!" Starfire cheered.

"Super." Raven said.

"Well, alright!" Cyborg said.

"Nice timing." Robin said.

 ** _"sO, yOu'Re StIlL aLiVe. YoU aRe PrEtTy StUbOrRn."_** Wind Princess said.

"I won't forgive you for hurting my friends! Now you're fight is with me!" Noel said as he points Radiant Salvation at Wind Princess.

 ** _"yOu WiSh To FiGhT mE? I wIlL gLaDlY kIlL yOu!"_** Wind Princess said.

"Ness, please stand aside. I'll fight her." Noel said and Ness nods.

Noel confronts Wind Princess.

"Hang on, Noel! We'll help ya!" Ken said.

Just then Wind Princess blows them away again.

"Stop it! Leave them out of this! They've been fighting Black Xetis without me! Now it's my turn!" Noel said.

 ** _"pRePaRe To SuFfEr!"_** Wind Princess said.

Wind Princess unleashes black whirlwinds at Noel who dodges out of the way and then charges at Wind Princess and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash but Wind Princess recovers herself and delivers fast punches at Noel who blocks each punch with the Keyblade and then delivers horizontal slashes and then casts Blizzard and sends Wind Princess back but Wind Princess unleashes a black gale force but Noel jumps over and delivers an overhead slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a roundhouse slash with the Keyblade and sends Wind Princess to the ground but Wind Princess unleashes black wind slashes at Noel who dodges each black wind slash and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation three times and then delivers a diagonal slash and sends Wind Princess back but Wind Princess catches Noel in a giant black twister but Noel manages to free herself by casting Aero and then delivers a dive slash with Radiant Salvation but Wind Princess quickly dodges and then throws black wind balls but Noel deflects them all and then casts Thunder to strike but Wind Princess unleashes a black whirlwind around herself for protection but Noel uses Strike Raid and it gets Wind Princess who retaliates and throws black wind discs at Noel who dodges them and delivers an upper slash sending Wind Princess in the air and Noel delivers an aerial slash with Radiant Salvation and then sends Wind Princess down but Wind Princess recovers herself and then unleashes a giant black wind disc and throws it at Noel and it gets her but Noel casts Cure and then casts Earth and the rocks get Wind Princess and then Noel delivers a huge wide slash with her Keyblade.

 ** _"hOw CaN tHiS bE?!"_** Wind Princess asked.

"Whoa! She just recovered, and already she's kicking this Black Xeti's ass!" Ken said.

"Mister Ken!" Cream berated.

"It's like a miracle happened to her. She got severely injured by Rixla, and was out, but now she's giving her all!" Zuko said.

"Go, Noel! Kick her butt!" Knuckles cheered.

"Yeah! You go, girl!" Beast Boy cheered.

Wind Princess unleashes a giant black tornado at Noel who dodges the giant black tornado and then uses Blitz to strike at Wind Princess who unleashes a black gale force at Noel who dodges and then uses Edge Slash to strike and then casts Earth and delivers a major strike on Wind Princess but Wind Princess uses wind to fly around the air and then unleashes a giant black wind beam at Noel who tries to dodge but the giant black wind beam gets her and she gets injured but Noel casts Cure on herself and then lights Radiant Salvation with Fire magic and then uses Fire Raid and delivers a burning strike at Wind Princess who unleashes a black typhoon under Noel who cartwheels out of the way and then delivers triple horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two diagonal slashes with the Keyblade right at Wind Princess' chest but Wind Princess delivers several black wind slashes but Noel blocks each slash but a slash gets her but she pays no mind and delivers a horizontal slash and then a vertical slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a leap slash but Wind Princess flies through the air again and unleashes more black wind beams at Noel getting her but Noel recovers and then casts Thunder and knocks Wind Princess down to the ground but Wind Princess unleashes black whirlwinds to get at Noel but Noel delivers a dash slash at Wind Princess and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash and then delivers another upper slash and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Wind Princess unleashes six black tornadoes and they go for Noel.

"I don't think so. PURE SPLICER!" Noel shouted as she teleports to Wind Princess while also slowing down time and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then teleports and slashes again and keeps teleporting and slashing until time is returned to normal and Wind Princess is feeling pain and then Noel gets behind and unleashes a giant light pillar and strikes at Wind Princess.

 ** _"tHiS…cAnNoT…bE…hApPeNiNg…!"_** Wind Princess said as she tries to get up but she falls. **_"I…cAnNoT lOsE…tO tRaSh LiKe YoU…!"_** Wind Princess said and dark mist starts to appear around her. **_"nO…I cAnNoT bE fAdInG! tHiS iS nOt ThE wAy I…I cAnNoT aLlOw…"_** Wind Princess stops talking as she then disappears in dark mist and is now destroyed.

"Noel!" Ken yelled as he hugs Noel who blushes a little. "You…were…AWESOME!" Ken yelled.

"Good to have you back, Noel!" Banjo said.

"You were amazing, Miss Noel." Cream said.

"I-I'm happy to see you all again…" Noel said.

"So are we. Glad to see you've finally recovered." Alibaba said.

"Nice job, Noel! I'm glad you came just in time." Robin said.

"I am so happy you are still alive!" Starfire said as she hugs Noel tightly.

"I-I'm happy to…see you…too, Starfire…" Noel said struggling to breathe.

Later on the group return to the area where the Titans Tower is working under construction.

"Pax, thanks for your help. You, Fulgur, and Oswald deserve to be honorary Titans." Robin said.

"Thanks, Robin." Pax said.

"It's an honor." Fulgur said.

"So, what's next?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, now that we've…well, Noel destroyed that Noel that Black Xeti, we'd better continue our adventure." Knuckles said.

"I see." Raven said.

"We just saw Noel and now she has to go too?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know, but don't worry. I'll always think you." Noel said.

"Well, alright!" Cyborg said.

"And we will think about you too!" Starfire said.

"I hope we meet again sometime." Robin said.

"I know we will." Noel said and the group leave the Titans and go through Jump City.

"So, um, what happened while I was out? What did Ry mean about the dark barrier being around Bygone Fortress?" Noel asked.

"I'll explain." Pax said and he starts explaining to Noel about the group needing a new Keyblade wielder for a while and they found him and Ry tells that the darkness from the Keyhole of Bygone Fortress created a dark barrier around it and while Ry and Tsubaki left to deal with the Black Xeti ships and Heartless ships Pax and the others would deal with the stronger Black Xetis that emerged from the Keyhole and were sent to worlds that Noel has been to and that Pax and the others have been fighting against the stronger Black Xetis and defeated them.

"I see. Thank you for helping my friends when I wasn't there, Pax." Noel said.

"You don't have to thank me. Now that you're back, you should be able to fight alongside your friends." Pax said.

"Yeah. Um, thank you, too, Mister Fulgur, and Mister Oswald." Noel said.

"Don't worry about it." Fulgur said.

"Yeah. We like to help." Oswald said.

"Let's go see how that dark barrier is now and see if we're able to go back to Bygone Fortress." Espio said.

"Yeah. I have to seal that Keyhole before more Black Xetis and Heartless appear." Noel said as she uses Radiant Salvation to create a light portal. Let's go." Noel said as she and the others go to the light portal and Pax, Fulgur, and Oswald follow into the light portal and leave Jump City.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	51. Chapter 50: Promises

Chapter 50: Promises

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Pax, Fulgur, Oswald, and Ness leave Jump City and return to the space area and then Noel notices something.

"Didn't you say there was a dark barrier around Bygone Fortress?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. There was, why?" Ken asked.

"Because I don't see one around it." Noel said.

The group see that Bygone Fortress no longer has the dark barrier surrounding it.

"It's gone. That means…" Pax stops talking.

"All of those strong Black Xetis that we fought and destroyed were actually the source of that dark barrier! We get to go back to Bygone Fortress!" Knuckles said.

"Finally! C'mon. We have a Keyhole to seal." Kazooie said.

"Okay. I'm ready." Noel said as she points Radiant Salvation at Bygone Fortress but then she starts to feel something.

"What's wrong?" Fulgur asked.

"I'm not sure, but my heart feels like I need to go back to Wisdom City." Noel said.

"What for?" Katara asked.

"I don't know…" Noel answered.

"Do you want to go back to Wisdom City?" Carmelita asked.

"If there's something my heart needs, then I should go back." Noel said.

"Okay then. We won't interfere. We'll let you follow your heart's command." Pax said.

"But what about Bygone Fortress?" Noel asked.

"That's important, but what your heart wants is also important." Alibaba said.

"I promise our next visit to Wisdom City won't be long." Noel said.

"Don't worry. Just let a rip for Wisdom City." Ken said.

Noel points Radiant Salvation at Wisdom City and creates a light portal and the group enter the light portal and enter Wisdom City.

The light portal appears in Wisdom City and Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Pax, Fulgur, Oswald, and Ness fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"So, Noel, what does your heart wanna do here?" Ken asked.

"I don't know. I should find May and ask her why my heart brought me back to this world." Noel said.

"Sounds fair. Let's go see her." Alibaba said.

"I promise this won't take too long." Noel said.

"Don't worry about how long, Noel. Just take your time." Banjo said.

"But there's no telling when that dark barrier will come back to surround Bygone Fortress." Carmelita said.

"Which is why I said I won't try to take too long here." Noel said.

"Let's go find May. She might know what your heart wants here." Pax said and Noel nods.

The group make their way through Wisdom City to find May and later on they come to the house and enter it and they find May with Noah and Rex.

"Miss Noel! You're back!" Noah said and Rex barks happily.

"Hello, Noah, Rex. Hi, May." Noel said.

"I see you're already feeling better after you just left. So, what do you need?" May asked.

"Well, my friends and Pax just defeated the stronger Black Xetis in different worlds we went to, and when we left, we saw that dark barrier they said about around Bygone Fortress is gone, but before I could go back, something in my heart wanted me to come back here for some reason." Noel explained. "Do you know what that could mean?" Noel asked.

"Well, maybe your heart wants you to talk to someone who is close to you and cares about you. It could be that your heart wants to see Luke." May assumed.

"Are you sure?" Noel asked.

"That's a possibility. Sometimes, our hearts feel that we should do what's as important as saving everything. You're close to Luke and you both love each other. Your heart wants you to talk to Luke and say bye to him before you could go back to Bygone Fortress and face what's out there." May said.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll go find Luke and tell him I'll be going. Do you know where he is?" Noel asked.

"He's in this world along with Ruby. They might be somewhere around the city. My guess is that they might be at a secret underground way somewhere in a district of the city. Find that district, and you should find that secret underground way and you'll might Luke there." May explained.

"Why would Luke be there?" Noel asked.

"I don't know, but it's worth exploring. Some say that those who enter the underground way, they think of their loved ones and wish to see them again before they depart of each other." May explained.

"Maybe that's something your heart could be reacting to. Luke could be in that underground place and is thinking of you, and wants to see you before we set out to deal with the darkness." Pax suggested.

"Okay. We'll try there. Thank you, May." Noel said.

"Come back anytime, Noel." May said.

The group leave the house and search Wisdom City for a district that leads to the secret underground way and later on Noel arrives at the park area and they begin exploring through it and then they find a pathway they haven't seen before and so they follow that pathway and they're led to a district they haven't seen before and they assume it's the new district and so they begin exploring the district and Noel finds what looks like a door blocking the way and the door has an ice symbol and so Noel casts Blizzard on the door making it open and the group go to the next place.

The group are now in what looks like a tunnel area and they go through the tunnel until they reach the end of the tunnel where they see an edge at the end and so they have to jump off and they land in some water and they swim through the water until they reach some land and get on it and while exploring the new place Noel finds two people standing near another portion of water and Noel recognizes the two.

"Luke. Ruby." Noel said as she walks up to the two.

"Noel! You're up! Finally! You feel any better? Are you still in pain?" Luke asked.

"No. I'm feeling better. It's like a miracle happened to me." Noel said.

"A miracle is the best word for this. I'm glad you're okay." Ruby said.

"Y-Yeah." Noel said.

"How'd you find us here?" Luke asked.

"May made a suggestion that you two could be here, and were thinking of me and you wanted to see me again before I need to go back to Bygone Fortress." Noel answered.

"Does that mean that dark barrier is gone?" Ruby said.

"Yes. It's gone and those strong Black Xetis are defeated." Pax answered.

"I did want to see you again, Noel. To be honest, May told us that you were finally up, but you left right after you recovered, and you didn't tell us you were up, and you had to leave, and that made me worry." Luke said.

"I'm sorry…" Noel said hanging her head down but Luke hugs her.

"I understand why, though. You wanted to help your friends out. I understand how important they are to you." Luke said.

"They're important to me, just like you and Ruby are important." Noel said.

"We should go back now. You saw Noel again and she's safe." Ruby said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Luke said.

"Was there another reason as to why you were here?" Noel asked.

"Hmm…actually, now that you mention it, when Ruby and I found this place, it was kinda dark, but at the end of the dark, there was a light that guided us the way, and that's how we ended up here." Luke explained.

"I see." Noel said and then turns to the others. "Um, can you please leave us for a minute?" Noel asked.

"Of course." Aang said.

"We'll wait for you." Pax said and the group leave.

"When you said this place was dark, and at the end of it, you saw a light, did you mean it was just like from Grandmother's story?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. I remember her telling us that tale." Luke said.

"You know, there's something I can't get out of my mind. Back at Bygone Fortress at that chapel, when Rixla explained about this Count Faust, him being my father, and her and Millia being my sisters, I wasn't sure what to believe, and not sure who I really am. Then, I realize something; my real family is with me the whole time. You, Ruby, and my friends. You're all who I care and you all care about me." Noel said.

"Of course we do, Sis. It's not like I'd use you as a tool. That, and I'd never tried to kill you when I get what I want." Luke said.

"Now that I'm better and am able to go back to Bygone Fortress, it's time for me to seal that Keyhole before more darkness flows from it." Noel said.

"I'm hoping things will be the same between us again. Our home has already…" Luke stops talking.

"Yes. Shine City may be gone, but we're still here, still together, and nothing will drive us apart." Noel said. "I think I realize something else when you and my friends were at my side, no matter what; our hearts are connected. The darkness may try to swallow us, but our love for each other can break even the darkness itself. No matter how deep the darkness may be, a light will always shine within. It's more than what Grandmother said." Noel said.

"You're right. Let's go, Sis." Luke said.

"I'm sorry, Luke. You can't go." Noel said.

"Huh? Why not?" Luke asked.

"Because it's more dangerous than how it already was." Noel answered.

"C'mon, Noel. You've gone through so much to find me and now look. We're back together and reunited. I have to at least be of some help." Luke said.

"Luke, no matter how far apart we are, we won't be alone anymore. Our hearts will always be together and they allow us to think of each other." Noel said.

"So, what? I still can't help you?" Luke asked.

"To be honest, you'd kind of be in my way most of the time, and you'd be more overprotective." Noel answered.

"Ya got me. Okay. I understand. You win. You've shown me that you can handle yourself. You've grown into a really strong person, Sis. What's more is that you still haven't changed. You're still a kind and gentle person, who likes to help others, but the only thing different is that you're not timid anymore. You've gotten brave." Luke said as he takes something out and it's a silver scarf. "Here, I've been holding onto this. This was a gift from Grandma before she left us. I called it my lucky scarf. It's yours. Take it and you'll be even more than just okay." Luke said giving Noel the silver scarf.

"Thank you, Luke. Don't worry about me. When this is over, I'll see you and Ruby again." Noel said.

"Promise?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I promise." Noel answered as she hugs Luke who hugs back.

"Don't ever forget, Sis. No matter where you go, no matter how far you are, no matter what you've become, I'll always be with you, always love you, and always support you." Luke said.

"Thanks, Luke." Noel said.

Noel and Luke leave the underground way and return to the outside in Wisdom City and they find the others.

"I'm sorry if I took too long." Noel said.

"No prob. We know how important it is when loved ones see each other." Ken said.

"I take it you're ready to go?" Pax asked.

"Yes. It's time to go back to Bygone Fortress and settle this." Noel said.

"Awesome! Let's go and kick some Black Xeti and Heartless ass!" Ken yelled.

"Kazooie and I will help you get through." Banjo said.

"Darn right!" Kazooie said.

"Eevee!" Grace said as he nudges at Noel's leg.

"I stand ready to face any opponent that crosses our path." Espio said.

"Cheese and I won't run away!" Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"I'm ready to pound anyone who gets in our way!" Knuckles said.

"It's time to complete this mission and settle things." Carmelita said.

"I'll protect you! No matter what cost!" Alibaba said.

"I stand ready with Alibaba! I, too will protect you." Morgiana said.

"Let's hurry and put a stop to the darkness together." Aang said.

"I won't hold back on anything." Katara said.

"You helped me, and now I'll return the favor!" Zuko said.

"Thank you all." Noel said as she turns to Ness. "Ness?" Noel asked and Ness nods. "What about you?" Noel asked Pax.

"I still have to find Nex and see if Ky's okay, but I'll help you one last time." Pax said.

"If Pax is going, then I'll help as well. You do have potential for a Keyblade wielder." Fulgur said.

"I'll go too. We have a world to save." Oswald said.

"Okay then." Noel said as she turns to Luke and Ruby. "I promise this will all be over." Noel said.

"Good luck, Noel and be careful." Ruby said.

"Go get 'em, Sis!" Luke said.

Noel uses Radiant Salvation and creates a light portal and she and the others enter the light portal and leave Wisdom City.

"Noel, be careful out there. Show them that you can do anything." Luke said to himself.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! I know it's short, but you have to admit, it's really neat and emotional. I hope you like Noel and Luke talking together. Now that we got done with the stronger Black Xetis fights, it's time to MOVE ONE! That's right! Noel's back and we're nearing the end, folks! I hope you're looking forward to this! Next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Pax, Fulgur, Oswald, and Ness go back to Bygone Fortress and Noel fights her way through to reach the final Keyhole and seal it! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care and don't forget to review! Bye!**


	52. Chapter 51: Keyhole of Darkness

Chapter 51: Keyhole of Darkness

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Pax, Fulgur, Oswald, and Ness leave Wisdom City and return to the space area and they see Bygone Fortress and the dark barrier is still gone.

"That dark barrier is still out!" Ken said.

"That means I can go back and finish what I started." Noel said.

"More Black Xetis and Heartless will come and try to stand in our way, but we'll fight them off and get to where that Keyhole is at." Pax said.

"Let's go and settle this." Fulgur said.

Noel points Radiant Salvation at Bygone Fortress and creates a light trail and creates a light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal and enter Bygone Fortress.

The light portal appears in the deserted field and the group fly out of the light portal.

"Finally! Freakin' back at Bygone Fortress!" Ken said.

"This place is going to be more dangerous that it already was." Aang said.

"We don't have much time. We have to get to that Keyhole before anymore darkness can come out of it." Espio said.

"Right. Let's hurry." Noel said.

"You lead since you've been here before." Pax said.

The group start moving through the deserted field but just then Werewolf Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a rapier and gracefully slashes but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Soldier Heartless spin kick at the group but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire while Ness uses PK Flash but the Werewolf Black Xetis howl but Grace uses Growl but the Soldier Heartless leap kick at the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs while the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers strong punches and then somersault kicks but Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack in their frenzy but Knuckles double punches and then uses Uppercut while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers multi ninja kicks while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Soldier Heartless spin kick at the group but Zuko delivers a flame kick while Katara throws ice needles while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws in fury while the Soldier Heartless leap kick but Fulgur slashes with Sky's Volt while Oswald slashes with his sword but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls while the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Noel uses Strike Raid and defeats the Werewolf Black Xetis and the Soldier Heartless.

The group continue going through the deserted field until they arrive at the area with the rocks and the purple water and the group jump from rock to rock until they reach the end and they arrive at the deserted forest but then Wraith Black Xetis and Darkball Heartless appear and attack but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Pax horizontal slashes with Way to Peace but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws while Darkball Heartless bite at the group but Fulgur casts Thundaga Shot while Oswald shoots light pearls from his rod but the Darkball Heartless vanish in darkness and then reappears but Ken casts Earth while Grace uses Tackle but the Wraith Black Xetis throws dark discs at the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita pistol whips but Darkball Heartless attack all over but Cream unleashes Omochao Bombs and it explodes while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Espio uses Leaf Swirl but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws while Darkball Heartless bite at the group but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Wraith Black Xetis try to drain life but Ness bashes with his baseball bat but the Darkball Heartless vanish and then reappear but Katara throws water discs while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs while Darkball Heartless bite but Noel uses Blitz and defeats the Wraith Black Xetis and Darkball Heartless and they continue through the deserted forest.

The group leave the deserted forest and arrive at the ruined and deserted village and they go through the deserted village and then they find Paula, Jeff, and Poo standing near the end of the deserted village next to the stoned pedestal and the group walk up to them.

"Ness, you're back. Noel! You're okay." Paula said.

"How much Black Xetis and Heartless are there?" Noel asked.

"Too many in that castle. Too many to handle." Jeff answered.

"We have to go back to that castle. I can't let the Keyhole unleash more darkness." Noel said.

"If you insist on going, then we will accompany you." Poo said.

"Then let's hurry." Katara said.

The group get on the stoned pedestal and it starts to lift up and it's going to the sky and the stoned pedestal is taking the group to the castle and later on the stoned pedestal arrives at the gates of the giant castle and the group get off.

The group go through the castle gates and they go for the doors to the castle and Noel opens the doors leading them to the hallway and the group go through the hallway and they arrive at the foyer but then Defender Heartless appear and attack the group with their face shields but Noel gets behind and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a whip and lashes with its but the Defender Heartless unleashes a stream of ice from their face shields but Oswald bashes with his shield while Fulgur casts Triple Firaga but the Defender Heartless bite with their face shields but Ness uses PK Flash while Paula uses PK Fire while Jeff shoots with his blaster while Poo uses PK Starstorm but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs from their shields but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Banjo and Kazooie roll but the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Grace tail whips while Carmelita spin kicks but the Defender Heartless bite with their face shields but Morgiana flip kicks while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife but the Defender Heartless unleash streams of ice but Katara uses Freeze allowing Zuko to unleash a jet of fire while Aang unleashes tornadoes but the Defender Heartless bite with their face shields but Knuckles delivers a glide punch while Espio delivers palm strikes while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Noel casts Earth and defeats the Defender Heartless and the group move on through the foyer and then arrive at the hallway.

The group go through the hallway and then arrive at the room and they see small stones forming into a spiral staircase and the group climb up the stoned spiral staircase and are now on the upper part of the room but then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and slash at the group with their swords but Fulgur vertical slashes with Sky's Volt and then strikes with Tai Chi style while Oswald flip slashes with his sword but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swings slash with their swords and then slam their swords but Alibaba triple slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a spin kick but the Dark Knight Black Xetis delivers a powerful kick but Ken throws magic music bombs while Grace uses Bite but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Carmelita shoots charged electric shots but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Ness attacks with his yo-yo while Paula bashes with her frying pan while Jeff shoots multiple rockets while Poo punches but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slams their swords to the ground at the group but Cream and Cheese together to strike while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then somersault kicks while Knuckles uses Uppercut but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then lashes with his flame whips while Katara throws ice daggers while Aang unleashes air slashes but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Pax diagonal slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into a mace and strikes with it while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and continue on and smalls stones form a stoned bridge allowing the group to cross and they reach the end and reach the door and they leave the room.

The group are in the room with many doors and Noel manages to find the right door and they are out of the room of doors and they are in the next hallway and go through but then Wizard Heartless appear and attack but Fulgur slashes with Sky's Volt while Oswald slashes with his sword but the Wizard Heartless cast fire magic but Ken bashes with his guitar and casts Earth while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but the Wizard Heartless cast blizzard magic but Grace uses Tackle while Carmelita spin kicks but the Wizard Heartless disappear and then reappear and cast a pillar spell but Ness bashes with his baseball bat while Paula bashes with her frying pan while Jeff shoots with his blaster while Poo multi punches but the Wizard Heartless cast another blizzard spells but Katara water whips while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the Wizard Heartless disappear and then reappear and then cast thunder magic but Morgiana delivers a leap kick while Alibaba slashes with his knife but the Wizard Heartless cast pillar spells but Cream unleashes Omochao Bombs and it explodes while Knuckles double punches while Espio throws four shurikens but the Wizard Heartless cast more thunder spells but Pax and Noel slash with their Keyblades and then deliver diagonal slashes and the group defeat the Wizard Heartless and they continue through the hallway and reach the lift room.

Noel finds the lower lift and it takes the group to the upper part of the lift room and the group go through the upper lift room but Soldier Heartless appear but Noel and Pax defeat them and the group keep going through the lift room and go for the opened hole and it leads the group to the exit and are back outside of the castle.

The group climb up the stairs and they are led upward and go for the upper part and Noel finds the same crystal and it transports the group out of the outside of the castle and are back at the higher part of the outside of the castle and go through the outside and Noel finds another crystal and it unleashes the same ethereal trail and the group walk along the ethereal trail until they reach the end and are now on the other side of the outside of the castle but then Wyvern Heartless appear and attack the group but Pax transforms Way to Peace into a bazooka and fires a giant light shot while Fulgur casts Graviga while Oswald aerial slashes with his sword but the Wyvern Heartless dive down at the group but Ness uses PK Flash while Paula uses PK Thunder while Jeff fires rockets while Poo uses PK Freeze but the Wyvern Heartless drill attack at the group but Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but the Wyvern Heartless aerial kick with their legs but Carmelita shoots four electric shots while Grace uses Tackle but the Wyvern Heartless fly all over the air and then dive down at the group but Morgiana delivers a strong leap kick while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but the Wyvern Heartless drill attack again but Katara uses Freeze allowing Zuko to unleashes a jet of fire while Aang unleashes whirlwinds but the Wyvern Heartless dive at the group but Espio throws shurikens while Knuckles glide punches while Cream fly kicks but the Wyvern Heartless fly all over the air but Noel uses Strike Raid and the group defeat the Wyvern Heartless and then find the door and go through it.

The group are back inside the castle and are in the other lift room and they use the lift to take them to the upper part of the lift room and they find the next opened hole and are back outside the castle and they keep going but then Warlock Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blitz while Pax horizontal slashes with Way to Peace and then transforms the Keyblade into a katana and slashes and they defeat the Warlock Black Xetis and keep going through the outside of the castle and take the stairs leading them upward but Zombie Black Xetis appear and attack but Noel casts Thunder while Pax casts Blizzaga and they defeat the Zombie Black Xetis and the group find the next door and are back to the inside of the castle and they arrive at the gear room and Noel opens the door and the group are in the room with the spiral staircase and the group climb up and reach the upper part of the room and the find the next door and the group are led back to the outside of the castle and are now in the crest area and they go through the crest area and arrive at the bridge but then Defender Heartless and Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and defeats the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the Defender Heartless and the group cross the bridge and reach the end and find the next door.

The group are back to the inside of the castle and in the next lift room and the group go through the lift room and the group use the next lift to take them to the next part of the lift room and they go through and they arrive at the tower area of the castle and the group climb up the spiral staircase but Black Xetis and Heartless get in their way but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Pax slashes with Way to Peace while Fulgur slashes with Sky's Volt while Oswald slashes with his sword while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace tail whips while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles punches while Carmelita shoots electric shots while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana spin kicks while Aang delivers air slashes while Katara water whips while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Ness bashes with his baseball while Paula whacks with her frying pan while Jeff shoots with his blaster while Poo punches and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep climbing up the spiral staircase and reach the upper part of the tower and arrive at the next lift room and they take the lift to go to the upper part of the lift room.

The group are back at the outside of the castle and keep going but Vampirebat Black Xetis appear and attack but Noel uses Blitz while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a shield and bashes it while Fulgur casts Thundaga while Oswald shoots light pearls while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace uses Growl while Espio palm strikes while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara unleashes streams of water while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Ness attacks with his yo-yo while Paula uses PK Freeze while Jeff unleashes rockets while Poo uses PK Starstorm and the group defeat the Vampirebat Black Xetis and they keep going through the outside of the castle and return to the inside of the castle.

The group are back at the corridor with many spikes and firewalls but the group avoid the spikes and firewalls but Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but Noel uses Pure Splicer and defeats the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group continue through the corridor while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and avoiding more spikes and firewalls and reach the end of the corridor and Noel opens the door and arrive at the hallway and go through it and reach the end and go for the next door and leave the hallway and reach the next room.

The group find the next lift and they use the lift to take them to the next part of the lift room and go to the room with the many windows that shoot energy balls but the group dodge the energy balls and keep going until they reach the end and arrive at the next room with the stairs leading upward and the group climb upstairs and reach the upper hallway and they reach the end and they run into the big door and Noel opens it and they arrive at the throne room where they fought Nightmare.

"We're almost there." Noel said.

"I'm guessing the Keyhole is in the next room?" Pax asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"It's just that way." Carmelita said pointing at the hole at the end of the throne room.

"Let's hurry and finish this." Zuko said.

Just then Black Xetis and Heartless appear.

"Not now!" Ken yelled.

"Go!" Paula said.

"We'll stop them!" Jeff said and Ness nods.

"Are you sure?" Noel asked.

"You have come this far. Go and finish." Poo said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

The group leave the throne room and go through the hole and arrive at the hallway and go through the hallway and they arrive at the Chapel of Heart and they climb up the stairs and reach the chapel and reach the altar.

"Finally." Noel said but then she notices something on the giant heart shaped door where the Heart Crystals were. "Where are the Heart Crystals? They were here." Noel said.

"Doesn't matter. That Keyhole is still in there. We gotta hurry and seal it." Knuckles said.

"You're right. It doesn't matter." A voice said.

The group see something appearing and it's a young man with pale skin, spiky dark green long hair with big bangs on both shoulders, dark green eyes with slit pupils, wearing a grey shirt, dark blue pants with black chain like markings on each side, black and red shoes, and black gloves and he has a sinister smile.

"Zervik!" Fulgur said with hostility.

"So that's Zervik. The one Rixla told about. Her master…" Noel said.

"What are you doing here?" Oswald asked.

"Well, since Rixla has finally revealed the Keyhole and darkness is spreading from it, just like the Keyhole in Void Citadel after Virtus' heart has been extracted, I figured I would visit this world to see what darkness would be released. I've rewarded Rixla with those Heart Crystals, so she can do whatever she wants with them. Meanwhile, I'll use that Keyhole to unleashes major darkness!" Zervik said.

"That won't happen, you damned monster!" Fulgur said as he attacks at Zervik with Sky's Volt.

"You just don't know when to give up, Fulgur. It's over. I win! Let me show you just what I mean." Zervik said as roaring is heard from the vault from the heart door.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"We have to hurry and see what's happening." Alibaba said.

"Good luck, fools. You'll be destroyed." Zervik said as he vanishes.

"Damn that bastard to hell!" I'm going after him! Pax, help Noel finish the job!" Fulgur said as he charges at Zervik who already disappears in dark mist but Fulgur has reached the dark mist.

"He'd want me to follow. Go settle things, Noel. Good luck." Oswald said as he goes for the dark mist.

"Master Fulgur. Noel, come one." Pax said.

"Okay." Noel said.

The group make their way into the giant vault where the gold Heart Crystal is but it's gone as well and while looking around the vault Noel finds the Keyhole.

"This is it. Now to seal it." Noel said but then a shaking occurs.

"What now?!" Kazooie asked.

"Look!" Morgiana said.

The group see something emerging from the Keyhole and it's a giant black Minotaur with crimson horns, a giant grey horn on its face, crimson hooves, and the Black Xeti symbol on its chest.

"One Black Xeti after another." Zuko said.

"How annoying. Let's destroy it." Ken said.

"Let's hope e can hurry." Noel said.

The Black Xeti known as Killotaur charges at the group with its horns but the group dodge and while Killotaur is trying to move again Noel and Pax both get on Killotaur's back and Noel starts striking at the face horn with Radiant Salvation while Pax vertical slashes with Way to Peace but Killotaur charges its horns and then unleashes energy shots from the air and they rain down at the group who dodge but Noel and Pax keep striking at the face horn with their Keyblades and after enough strikes Killotaur is now stunned and falls to the ground still stunned.

"We've figured out its weakness! The face horn!" Pax said.

"Strike at it!" Noel said.

"Right!" Aang said.

While Killotaur is stunned Noel and Pax slashes at the horn with their Keyblades while Ken shoots magic music notes and then casts Thunder while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace uses Tackle while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana flip kicks while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws ice needles while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but after a few strikes Killotaur recovers itself and then stomps on the ground and causes earthquakes but the group avoid the earthquakes but Killotaur prepares to charge again.

"He's charging again! Move and then we'll climb up and strike!" Pax said.

"Got it!" Banjo said.

Killotaur charges at the group again but they dodge and Noel and Pax get on Killotaur's back again and Noel uses Edge Slash to strike at the horn while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a hammer and swings it to strike but Killotaur attempts to get the two off but Ken casts Earth while Grace gets on the back and then tail whips but Killotaur charges its horns again but Zuko unleashes a jet of flames while Morgiana delivers a leap kick while Carmelita shoots charged electric shots but Killotaur stomps all over the vault and then manages to get Noel and Pax off but Pax casts Graviga while Noel casts Fire and they damage the horns and Killotaur is stunned again allowing Noel to aerial slash at the horn with Radiant Salvation while Pax transforms Way to Peace into an ax and swings it heavily while Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace uses Bite while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana spin kicks while Aang delivers air slashes while Katara throws water discs while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but after a few strikes Killotaur recovers and stomps on the ground and causes earthquakes but the group dodge.

Killotaur charges its horns again and then unleashes energy shots from the air and they rain down at the group but they dodge and they try to get on Killotaur's back but Killotaur stomps all over the vault and then goes for the group but Noel gets back on the back and starts slashing with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blitz but Killotaur attempts to grab Noel to make her get off but Pax leaps forward and then delivers a diagonal slash at Killotaur and strikes at its arm making Killotaur scream in rage and tries to charge at Pax with its horns but Ken casts Earth while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Morgiana delivers a dive kick while Espio throws four shurikens while Carmelita shoots electric shots while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Killotaur charges its horns again but Noel uses Strike Raid at the horns and after her final Keyblade throw Killotaur stumbles down and is stunned again allowing Noel to slash with Radiant Salvation while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a staff and then strikes but Killotaur quickly recovers itself and unleashes a roar of rage and then slams its fists against the ground and causes a major shake around the vault.

"This isn't good." Noel said and the shaking is making numerous debris fall to the ground.

"It's mad." Cream said.

"More like pissed!" Ken said and Killotaur keeps rampaging the vault and another shaking occurs and just then the group feel like falling.

"What's happening now?" Katara said.

"The castle! It feels like it's falling apart!" Pax said.

"That stupid Black Xeti is the cause of that!" Knuckles said.

Killotaur then keeps rampaging and more debris is falling and everything is crumbling and the Chapel of Heart is breaking apart revealing the outside and the castle is falling from the sky.

"The castle is falling! We have to do something now." Noel said.

"Destroy the Black Xeti!" Alibaba said.

Killotaur roars at the group and then tries to deliver a huge swipe at them but Noel aerial slashes at the horn with Radiant Salvation while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a club and strikes at the horn but Killotaur charges at the group but they dodge and Ken throws magic music bombs while Banjo has Kazooie to charge while Grace uses Tackle but Killotaur stomps on the ground and causes more debris to fall but the group dodge and Espio throws five shurikens while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Knuckles uses Uppercut but Killotaur charges its horns again and then unleashes more raining energy shots at the group but Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Killotaur charges at the group with its horns and then tries to swipe at the group but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Killotaur roars again and then slams the ground and causes more debris to fall and then destroys more of the inside of the castle.

As the castle continues to fall Killotaur charges its horns and unleashes raining energy shots at the group and then stomps on the ground and causes more debris to fall on the group who dodge and Noel gets on Killotaur's back and slashes at the horn with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blitz while Pax aerial slashes with Way to Peace and then vertical slashes but Killotaur swipes at the group but Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Blizzard while Grace uses Growl but Killotaur charges at the group who dodge and Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Carmelita pistol whips but Killotaur stomps on the ground again but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a somersault kick but Killotaur charges its horns again and rains down more energy shots at the group but Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Knuckles delivers a glide punch while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks but Killotaur picks up some debris and throws it at the group but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Katara unleashes a stream of water while Aang throws air balls but Killotaur swipes at the group but Noel and Pax both leap at Killotaur and then they deliver diagonal slashes with their Keyblades and make Killotaur stumble back but Killotaur grabs the two who manage to break free and dive slash at the horn knocking the Black Xeti down.

After Killotaur falls to the ground it disappears into dark mist and then the ground breaks apart and the group stay on the ground and the castle continues to fall and this time at maximum velocity while debris keep falling.

"What do we do?" Aang asked.

"I have to seal the Keyhole." Noel said.

"But the castle is falling faster. We won't make it!" Pax said.

"I can hurry!" Noel said.

Noel makes her way back to the vault area but more debris keep falling and block her way but Noel casts Earth to get rid of the debris and makes her way to the Keyhole.

"Okay. I have to…" Noel was cut off by something and it's more debris and they block the path to the Keyhole. "No!" Noel said as she tries to get to the Keyhole but then a dark explosion occurs in the castle.

The castle that's still falling explodes before making contact to the ground near the deserted village and then everything goes white for a second and later on it's now revealed that the castle of Bygone Fortress is now destroyed and in ruins and Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko are in the deserted village and are in a light barrier created by Pax.

"Noel! Where are you!?" Ken asked.

"Tell me she's still alive." Katara said.

Just then some rubble is being removed and something escapes and it's Noel who walks over to the now dissipated light barrier and goes for the group.

"Noel, you're okay!" Banjo said.

"Yeah, but I didn't get a chance to seal the Keyhole." Noel said.

Just then something glows behind Noel and she turns to see that it's the Keyhole now on the ruined wall.

"The Keyhole." Noel said.

"Good. Now to seal it." Alibaba said.

"Noel, you did it!" A voice said and Noel turns to see Ry and Tsubaki and with them are Rajin, Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo.

"Ness, you're okay. Your friends are too." Noel said and Ness nods.

"Ry got us out of here before this castle fell." Paula said.

"That was fortunate." Jeff said.

"Ry, Tsubaki. You're here, but why?" Noel asked.

"This is our home. We wanted to see it again." Tsubaki answered.

"It's in horrible shape since the Fearmongers took over, but everything will be over once Rixla is defeated." Ry said.

"In fact, once Rixla is defeated, everything should be restored, including your city and your friends' home worlds." Tsubaki said.

"That's great!" Noel said.

"But that also means goodbye. Because, once the worlds are restored, they will be separated again and everyone will go back to where they came from." Tsubaki said.

"What about if I use my light portals?" Noel asked.

"It might work, but that won't be simple. When the worlds become disconnected again, walls that the Black Xetis and the Heartless destroyed will be rebuilt. You won't be able to even get past the walls." Ry said.

"So, I guess we'll never…" Noel stops talking.

"That's right. You won't be able to see the new friends you've met in different worlds again, and you won't possibly see your friends, who traveled with you again either. We won't ever meet again, but I know we won't forget each other." Ry said.

"That's right. Our hearts will bring us together again, no matter how far." Tsubaki said.

"I won't forget you either." Noel said.

"Come on, Noel. Let's seal that Keyhole." Pax said and Noel nods.

"Noel, good luck." Ry said and Noel nods.

"Thank you." Noel said as she walks over to the Keyhole and uses Radiant Salvation to seal the final Keyhole and prevents the darkness from spreading around Bygone Fortress.

"It's done." Espio said.

"Yes, but now Rixla is still out there." Zuko said.

"She has to be somewhere in the darkness itself." Pax said.

"We'll have to find her there, but how?" Noel asked.

"I could be of assistance." A voice said and the group see the same white cloaked figure.

"You." Knuckles said.

"What are you doing here?" Carmelita asked.

"I can tell you where Rixla is. She is in a world of darkness. She is in the dark world of the Black Xetis." The white cloaked figure said.

"Really? Well, can you take us there?" Banjo asked.

"Yes. Fortunately, I am able to create a pathway for you all to go there. I have led Virtus and his friends to the world of the Black Xetis, but you must hurry to it, so I shall use my power to create a dark pathway." The white cloaked figure said.

"Well, then, let a rip!" Ken said.

"If you insist." The white cloaked figure said as he summons his Keyblade and uses his power to create a black portal. "This portal will take you the dark world. Be warned, Black Xetis are more dangerous in their world. Be on guard." The white cloaked figure said.

"I'm ready to handle this. Everyone?" Noel asked to her friends.

"Yes. I'm going." Pax said.

"Hell yeah! I'm comin'!" Ken said.

"Kazooie and I will go along with you, no matter what." Banjo said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kazooie said.

"Eevee!" Grace said jumping in Noel's arms.

"This will not be easy, but we must destroy the evil." Espio said.

"Cheese and I are not running away! We're going too!" Cream said.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said.

"I'll bash anything that comes my way!" Knuckles said.

"Let's go and bring all those Black Xetis to justice!" Carmelita said.

"I'm more than prepared! Let's do this!" Alibaba said.

"I, too stand ready." Morgiana said.

"This will be harder, but I know we can do this together." Aang said.

"Let's go save the worlds and bring peace back!" Katara said.

"I'm staying by your side. Let's settle this!" Zuko said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Noel said as she enters the black portal and the others follow her.

"Good luck to you, Noel." The white cloaked figure said as he vanishes.

The group are now in a black ethereal place and several Black Xeti symbols are around.

"He said this will lead us to the dark world of the Black Xetis. Let's go find what will lead us." Noel said and her friends nod.

The group go through the black portal and as they keep moving they find a black and crimson hole.

"This it?" Ken asked.

"It has to be . Let's go." Noel said as she enters the black and crimson hole and her friends follow her.

* * *

 **And chapter end! I hope you enjoyed this intense chapter! Now, we're REALLY nearing the end, people! I'm so EXCITED! This story is about to be finished and we'll move on! Anyway, next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Pax arrive at the dark world, and will make and fight their way through the dark world to find and stop Rixla. I hope you're gonna look forward to the next chapter! I'll see you all there! Goodbye for now, take care, and please review! Later!**


	53. Chapter 52: World's Distortion

Chapter 52: World's Distortion

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Pax fly out of the black and crimson hole and they find themselves in what looks like a dark cave and as they get out of the cave they are outside and they find themselves in what looks like a wasteland with dark crimson skies that's pouring down black rain, had lots of dead trees around the wasteland, and a black full moon hanging above the crimson sky.

"I'm not liking this place…" Cream said.

"It's so…evil." Aang said.

"So this is the dark world of the Black Xetis?" Banjo asked.

"Looks like it and Rixla has to be here somewhere." Alibaba said.

"But if we do defeat Rixla and all the worlds will be restored and disconnected, what will happen to this world, and to us?" Noel asked.

"Uh, that's a good question, but…I dunno." Ken said.

"Well, it's a Black Xeti world, so it might just disappear." Pax said.

"Are you serious?" Knuckles asked.

"We shouldn't worry, because even if this world disappears, our hearts won't be consumed by the darkness. I know for sure that we'll see the ones we care about again." Pax said.

"Y-You're right, Pax. I know we'll be okay. More than okay." Noel said as she takes out the silver scarf Luke gave her. _"I'll see you again. I promise."_ Noel said in her mind.

"Okay, we can't waste any time here. Let's hurry." Zuko said.

"They'll be Black Xetis around to try and stop us, but we'll handle them." Carmelita said.

The group start moving through the wasteland but while traversing they see a giant black and crimson twister appearing and coming at the group and although they try to escape the black and crimson twister gets them and are now trapped in the black and crimson twister.

In the twister Spider Black Xetis and Wraith Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel and Pax slash with their Keyblades but the Spider Black Xetis shoot webs at the group but Ken gets on his guitar and starts riding it like a skateboard while shooting magic music notes until Ken unleashes a giant magic music note but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Grace uses Tackle while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck but the Spider Black Xetis unleash venom while the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers a strong spin kick but the Spider Black Xetis trap the group with webs but Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Espio slashes with his shuriken while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Wraith Black Xetis throw dark discs while the Spider Black Xetis attack with their legs but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Spider Black Xetis shoot webs while the Wraith Black Xetis attack with their skeletal claws but Noel uses Pure Splicer and defeats the Black Xetis and then the black and crimson twister dissipates and the group are back at the wasteland.

The group continue on through the wasteland but then another black and crimson twister appears and goes for the group and it traps the group and they see Warlock Black Xetis and Dark Knight Black Xetis and they attack the group but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a katana and slashes at the Black Xetis but the Warlock Black Xetis cast fire spells while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Ken throws magic music bombs while Grace uses Growl but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillar spells at the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at the group but Carmelita spin kicks but the Warlock Black Xetis cast thunder spells at the group while the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers a strong flip kick but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks at the group while the Warlock Black Xetis cast dark beams but Zuko delivers a flame kick while Katara throws water discs while Aang throws air balls but the Warlock Black Xetis warp and then reappear and cast blizzard spells while the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing slash with their swords but Knuckles uses Uppercut while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream unleashes Omochao Bombs and they explode but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Noel uses Blitz and defeats the Black Xetis and the black and crimson twister disappears and the group return to the wasteland.

The group keep going through the wasteland but another black and crimson twister appears and goes for the group and despite the group trying to avoid it the black and crimson twister traps them and Zombie Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel uses Strike Raid while Pax vertical slashes with Way to Peace and then casts Thundaga but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws and then bite with their fangs but Ken casts Earth and then unleashes magic music waves while Grace tail whips but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Carmelita shoots charged electric shots while Banjo and Kazooie roll but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their tails but Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt while Espio multi ninja kicks while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack in their frenzy while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Katara unleashes a stream of water while Aang unleashes whirlwinds but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws in their frenzy state and then unleashes howls but Noel dive slashes at the Black Xetis multiple times and then delivers a final dive slash and defeats the Black Xetis and the black and crimson twister disappears and they return to the wasteland.

The group keep going through the wasteland while keeping an eye out for anymore black and crimson twisters and they keep going through the wasteland and later on the group see a black mist and go in it and in the black mist the group can barely see anything while going through it but they keep moving through the black mist but just then the group hear a roar and something charges at them who dodge and the group see another Killotaur Black Xeti who charges at the group again but Noel gets on Killotaur's back and starts slashing at its horn with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a bow and shoots light arrows at the horn but Killotaur charges its horns and then unleashes energy shots raining down at the group but they dodge and after enough strikes on the horn Killotaur is now stunned and while stunned Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Pax slashes with Way to Peace while Ken throws magic music bombs while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace tail whips while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream and Cheese spin together while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana flip kicks while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara water whips while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Killotaur recovers itself and then stomps on the ground and unleashes earthquakes but the group avoid the earthquakes but Killotaur stomps toward the group and then charges at them but they dodge and Noel gets back on the back and slashes at the horn with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blitz while Pax slashes at the horn with Way to Peace but Killotaur tries to get them off it but Noel delivers a diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and after a few strikes at the horn Killotaur is stunned again allowing Noel to aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a hammer and delivers a swing while Ken casts Earth while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Tackle while Espio palm strikes while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles delivers a glide punch while Carmelita spin kicks while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers a leap kick while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws water discs while Zuko delivers a flame kick and the group finish off Killotaur making it disappear in dark mist and the black mist disappears revealing an evil looking forest with evil looking trees and a flowing crimson water.

"More and more Black Xetis will come and try to attack us as we move on through this world. They'll try to prevent us from trying to find Rixla." Pax said.

"Where could she be?" Kazooie asked.

"This place might lead us to Rixla. Let's find a most dangerous place." Katara said.

"Fine by me, as long as I'll still beat the crap outta 'em all!" Ken said.

The group make their way through the evil looking forest and while they keep going they see something flowing through along the crimson river and the crimson water has multiple bones along with a skull.

"What the hell is that?" Ken asked.

"Is that a Black Xeti?" Aang asked.

"Bones…and a skull… Wait! That looks like a minion of Zervik. I think. It might have been defeated by my friend, Ky." Pax said.

"Whatever the case, let's keep going." Banjo said.

The group continue through the evil forest while looking out for anymore Black Xetis and later on the group leave the evil forest and are now in what looks like a sinister looking valley and they start moving through the valley but then Zombie Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Pax slashes with Way to Peace and they defeat the Zombie Black Xetis and the group continue through the valley and go down a ravine area but then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear and slash at the group with their swords but Noel uses Blitz while Pax transforms Way to Peace into a nunchuku and strikes and they defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the group continue on through the ravine until they come across an entrance that looks like a cave entrance.

"This cave could lead us to somewhere." Knuckles said.

"Somewhere dark and more evil." Carmelita said.

"Should we enter?" Morgiana asked.

"Yes. I think it's the best way." Noel said.

"Let's go." Pax said.

The group enter the cave and it's dark making it hard for the group to see but the group manage to get through the dark entrance of the cave and they find themselves in an evil looking cavern with lava flowing and so the group go through the cavern and go down to somewhere deeper but then lava starts to rise from a magma ground from below to prevent the group from moving down but the group keep going down the cavern and are now on the middle section of the cavern and they make their way more downward but lava rises up again to stop the group from going down but the group continue to climb down but then they find an edge at the end of the middle section but the group jump from the edge and manage to reach the next part of the cavern which is the lower part of the cavern but then lava from below starts to rise again and nearly goes for the group who quickly leave the cavern area and are now in the next area of the cave which is an area of falling rocks but the group dodge the falling rocks and find themselves in an area with more lava and there are multiple tiny rocks on the lava but the group manage to jump from the tiny rocks and reach the next part and leave the lava area arriving at another part of the cave and go through and later on Noel finds something and it's a giant hole and in it is a black portal.

"There is a portal in the hole. Where will it take us?" Noel asked.

"One way to find out. Let's go in it." Pax said.

The group jump into the black portal and later on the group are transported into a different area and it's a black mountain with various spikes around and the group look around.

"Now where can we go from here?" Espio asked.

"Find our way through this place and we'll find what we're looking for." Pax said.

"Keep going through this world, and you'll die here." A voice said.

The group look around to see where the voice came from and they see someone and it's the boy that Noel saw back at Silver Town and Pax recognizes the boy.

"This world is full of darkness. It will consume you, as you continue this pointless quest. Leave this place now." The boy said.

"Y-You…" Noel said.

"Hey! You're that damned punk that tried to kill Noel back at Silver Town!" Ken said.

"Hmph. I have no interest is remembering weaklings and trash." The boy said and he looks at Pax. "So, you're still alive, Pax. You're quite stubborn to be around." The boy said.

"Nex." Pax said.

"You know him, Pax?" Alibaba asked.

"Yeah. He's my…former friend. He's another person on the dark path." Pax said.

"And you and Ky have foolishly chosen the light path. It makes you weak." The boy named Nex said.

"Why are you here?" Pax asked.

"I thought it should be obvious. I'm close to finding my father's whereabouts and he has to be in this world. I won't stop at nothing until I find him here, and no one, not even you or that worthless trash girl will stop me!" Nex said as he takes out his Keyblade known as Death's Embrace and casts Dark Firaga at the group who dodge. "Disappear!" Nex yelled as he unleashes a giant shadow hand it delivers a punch at the group but Pax manages to dodge the shadow hand punch.

"Guys!" Pax said as he sees the group falling off the black mountain and then turns to Nex. "You're just proving yourself to be the monster everyone in Requiem City viewed you as! Do you even know where your hatred gets you?!" Pax demanded.

"My path is my own. Now, my father is close. Don't interfere, or you'll perish." Nex said as he leaps from the black mountain to another black mountain.

"Damn him. Noel, I'm sorry, but I have to stop this guy." Pax said as he sees a portal and uses it to transport him to the next black mountain.

Meanwhile in a different area which is a dark temple Noel is on the ground but she gets up and looks around but she doesn't see Pax, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko around.

"Where am I now? Where are the others?" Noel asked.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"You're here and you're okay, Grace. We have to find our friends." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

"Huh?" Noel looks around and sees some portal beams. "Maybe this could be where the others are, but where to go to first?" Noel asked.

Noel looks at the portal beams and decides to go for the one on the left first and the portal beam transports her and Grace to a different place.

Noel and Grace are now in what looks like a city and are in what looks like a school and while looking around Noel finds Ken fighting Phantom Black Xetis and Zombie Black Xetis.

"Ken!" Noel said as she runs to him.

"Noel! Awesome! Just in time to beat some damned Black Xeti punks! Ready?!" Ken asked.

"Yes." Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

The Phantom Black Xetis attack the trio with their chains but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Thunder while Grace uses Tackle but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Ken delivers a swipe with his guitar three times while unleashing magic musical pillars from both sides striking the Black Xetis and then unleashes another magic musical pillar while Grace uses Growl but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack at the group with their limbs but Noel uses Flip Slash to strike at the Black Xetis but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Earth while Grace uses Bite while Noel uses Blitz but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and rise up to attack but Noel uses Pure Splicer while Ken shoots magic music notes while Grace tail whips and the trio defeat the Phantom Black Xetis and the Zombie Black Xetis.

"YAHOO! Easy as can be! You punks are a joke!" Ken said.

"It's not over yet, Ken. We still have to find our friends and still find Rixla." Noel said.

"I know. I know. Ya know, this place is familiar to me. Almost like…hold on! Yeah! This is my magic school at Platinum City! Or at least what looks like it." Ken said.

"Is this your home world?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. When you put it like that. I didn't wanna talk about it, since I wasn't too fond of it." Ken said.

"We'll make sure it's restored. Let's go back." Noel said.

"Okay, but how?" Ken asked.

"We'll find a way out." Noel said.

Noel, Ken, and Grace go through the magic school and later on they leave the school and go through Platinum City and soon Noel finds a portal exit and goes into it and Ken and Grace follow her.

Noel, Ken, and Grace are back in the dark temple area and Noel decides which next portal beam to go into next and so Noel goes for the portal beam next to the first one and the three are transported.

Noel, Ken, and Grace are now transported to what looks like a grassy field and at the end of it is a small house and in the center is what looks like a spiral mountain.

"Where the hell are we now?" Ken asked.

"Maybe it's another world that's fallen victim to the darkness' destruction." Noel suggested.

Just then Noel sees Banjo and Kazooie fighting off Werewolf Black Xetis and Vampirebat Black Xetis.

"Banjo and Kazooie are in trouble!" Noel said.

"Let's go help 'em out!" Ken said.

The three run into the fight and are at Banjo and Kazooie's side.

"Noel! Ken! Grace!" Banjo said.

"Now this'll be even more fun with you guys helpin' us beat these punks!" Kazooie said.

"Don't sweat it, Birdbrain!" Ken said.

"Let's go!" Noel said.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws while the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic waves but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ken casts Fire while Grace tail whips while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group with their fangs while the Vampirebat Black Xetis attack with their wings but Noel casts Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace uses Growl while Banjo has Kazooie triple pack but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk states and attack with their claws in a frenzy while the Vampirebat Black Xetis fly dives at the group but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash while Ken casts Blizzard and then shoots magic music notes while Grace uses Bite while Bank has Kazooie charge but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group in their frenzy states while the Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic waves but Noel dive slashes multiple times until she delivers a final dive slash while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace uses Tackle while Banjo and Kazooie roll and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"Finally. Thought those things wouldn't go down." Kazooie said.

"You know, this place is kinda like our home." Banjo said.

"Oh, so you used to live here." Noel said.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Kazooie said.

"Wow. Hey, it'll be restored soon. Let's hurry and find our friends and settle our score against Rixla." Ken said.

"Sounds good." Banjo said.

"You're talkin' sense for once, Music boy." Kazooie said.

"Shuddup!" Ken said.

The group move through the grassy field and start going up the spiral mountain until they reach the top and they cross a bridge leading to a face of an evil witch and they find an exit portal and the group go in it.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and Grace return to the dark temple and they go for the next portal beam and they are transported.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, and Grace are now transported to another grassy area but it's a jungle like place and while looking around they find Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles fighting off Spider Black Xetis and so the group run to the three and at their side.

"We're here to help you." Noel said.

"Good timing, Noel!" Knuckles said.

"Thank you, Miss Noel." Cream said.

"Let us punish the wicked." Espio said.

The Spider Black Xetis shoot venom at the group but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Bite while Espio slashes with his shuriken while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but the Spider Black Xetis shoot webs at the group but Noel uses Blitz while Ken throws magic music bombs while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace tail whips while Espio multi ninja kicks and then delivers a somersault kick while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Knuckles double punches but the Spider Black Xetis trap the group with their webs but Noel uses Strike Raid while Ken casts Thunder while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Tackle while Espio delivers palm strikes while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike while Knuckles uses Uppercut and the group defeat the Spider Black Xetis.

"Black Xeti scum!" Knuckles said.

"This place. I know it." Espio said.

"I just want things to return to normal." Cream said.

"Everything will be restored once we defeat Rixla." Noel said.

"Let's get outta here." Ken said.

The group go through the jungle area and later on they find the exit portal and they go in it to transport them out of the jungle area.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles are transported back to the dark temple and Noel goes for the next portal beam and the group are transported.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles are transported to what looks like a city of Paris and so the group look around and they find Carmelita fighting off against Dark Knight Black Xetis and so the group run up to Carmelita to help her.

"Carmelita. We'll help you." Noel said.

"Thanks, Noel. Let's bring these fools to justice!" Carmelita said.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slash at the group with their swords but Noel counters and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash while Ken throws magic music bombs while Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Grace uses Bite while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt while Carmelita shoots electric shots but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at the group but Noel uses Flip Slash while Ken casts Earth and then casts Fire while Banjo ahs Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Growl while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then delivers palm strikes while Cream and Cheese spin together while Knuckles digs underground and then delivers a rising uppercut while Carmelita pistol whips but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords and then deliver powerful kicks but Noel uses Blitz while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Tackle while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb while Knuckles delivers a glide punch while Carmelita spin kicks and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

The group move through Paris until later on they find the exit portal and go in it and the group are transported.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita are back at the dark temple and Noel goes for the next portal beam and the group are transported to the next place.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, and Carmelita are now transported to what looks like an Arabian town and the group search around until they find Alibaba and Morgiana fighting off Warlock Black Xetis and the group run to the two to help them.

"Alibaba, Morgiana! I'm going to help you!" Noel said.

"Let's do this then, Noel!" Alibaba said.

"No holding back." Morgiana said.

The Warlock Black Xetis unleash fire spells at the group who dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ken bashes with his guitar while Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace tail whips while Espio multi ninja kicks while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike while Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Carmelita shoots charged electric shots while Alibaba slashes with his knife while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ken swipes his guitar while Banjo and Kazooie roll while Grace uses Growl while Espio throws four shurikens while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Morgiana delivers strong spin kicks and the group defeat the Warlock Black Xetis and the group keep going through the Arabian town until Noel finds the portal exit and the group go in it and are transported.

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, and Morgiana are back at the dark temple and Noel goes for thenext portal beam and it sends the group to another place.

The group are now transported to what looks like a snowy small village and they search around and they find Aang, Katara, and Zuko fighting off against Wraith Black Xetis and so the group run to the three to help them.

"We'll help you three!" Noel said.

"Okay, Noel. Let's go." Aang said.

"Time to settle this!" Katara said.

"I'm not losing here!" Zuko said.

The Wraith Black Xetis attack the group with their skeletal claws but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash while Ken unleashes magic musical pillars while Banjo whacks with Kazooie while Grace uses Bite while Espio multi ninja kicks while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Knuckles double punches and delivers a glide punch while Carmelita spin kicks while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers a strong somersault kick while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Katara throws water discs while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Wraith Black Xetis throws dark discs but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Ken shoots magic music notes while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Grace uses Tackle while Espio uses Leaf Swirl while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Knuckles uses Uppercut while Carmelita shoots electric shots while Alibaba triple slashes with his knife while Morgiana flip kicks while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko flame kicks and the group defeat the Wraith Black Xetis and the group move on through the snowy small village and later on Noel finds the portal exit and the group are transported.

The group are back in the dark temple and they see something in the center and it's another portal beam.

"Where will this lead us to now?" Carmelita asked.

"Who knows. Let's go see." Alibaba said.

The group enter the portal beam and they are transported from the dark temple and they are now transported to a dark church and the group look around the dark church and later on they find what looks like a white portal and so the group go for the white portal.

"Can this finally take us to Rixla?" Ken asked.

"It's unlikely." Noel answered.

"Let's go see what's in anyway. There could be something important too." Espio said.

"Okay. Come on." Banjo said and the group enter the white portal and leave the dark church.

Meanwhile at the black mountains Pax begins pursuing Nex from black mountain to black mountain with the portals but Nex keeps on getting away from Pax who still tries to keep up and manages to get close but Nex goes to the next black mountain and Pax arrives at the black mountain and tries to get to Nex who dives into a hole in the center of the black mountain and Pax looks down and sees that the hole has a black portal and so Pax jumps into the black portal and it transports Pax to an area which is a dark hallway with various machinery and pipes that is letting out steam and so Pax goes through the hallway and then finds a metallic door which opens and it leads Pax to a laboratory with various capsules and a giant black and crimson orb held by metallic skeletal hands.

"Why won't you quit?" A voice asked and Pax turns to see Nex who is behind him. "Has Ky's attitude rubbed off on you?" Nex asked.

"At least Ky still views you as a friend, even if you have gone on the dark path! Even though I oppose those who take the dark path, you're still a friend to me, to Ky, and to Griff!" Pax said.

"You oppose darkness? Talk about a hypocrite. If I'm not mistaken, you were on the dark path too." Nex said.

"You're wrong! I didn't choose the dark path! I was enslaved by Zervik to be his mindless dark puppet!" Pax said.

"What will it take to get you out of my hair? Maybe this might wipe you from existence." Nex said as he unleashes Death's Embrace.

"For our friendship, for Ky's sake, and for the good of worlds, I will knock some sense into that dark mind of yours!" Pax said as he unleashes Way to Peace.

Pax and Nex charge at each other and they start clashing their Keyblades against each other without neither one giving each other an inch until they lock Keyblades and they face each other and the two look at into each other's eyes.

"You reek of darkness!" Pax said.

"You stink of light!" Nex said.

Pax and Nex unlock Keyblades and Pax delivers a diagonal slash with Way to Peace but Nex blocks the slashes and then delivers brutal vertical slashes with Death's Embrace but Pax dodge rolls and then delivers a wide horizontal slash with Way to Peace but Nex sinks into shadows and then rises behind Pax and delivers a brutal horizontal slash with Death's Embrace but Pax blocks and then delivers a kick at Nex's chest and knocks him back into the wall but Nex retaliates with Dark Firaga at Pax who casts a light barrier and the dark fireballs are deflected and then Pax transforms Way to Peace into a staff and then delivers a strike and then pokes at Nex but Nex jumps at Pax's Keyblade staff and then delivers a flip kick and then delivers a brutal Keyblade slash kick at Pax and sends him to one of the capsules but Pax recovers and casts white fires at Nex who blocks with a shadow wall and then transforms the shadow wall into shadow tentacles and lashes at Pax who slashes at the shadow tentacles and then delivers a somersault slash with Way to Peace but Nex blocks with then delivers a double kick at Pax's head and then delivers a double leap kick but Pax recovers and then slashes with Way to Peace and then slide kicks at Nex and then delivers a lower horizontal slash and sends Nex down to the ground but Nex recovers and then delivers a shadow uppercut and sends Pax into the air and then Nex aerial slashes with Death's Embrace and then delivers a slam slash and sends Pax down.

"You think you can defeat me? You think this fight could stop me from getting to my father? Did you even forget what happened before Requiem City was destroyed completely and before you lost your heart?" Nex asked.

"You were lucky. No, you were strong and brutal. I lost because I held back, because I still thought we were friends. Now, I realize that you don't value friendship, despite what Ky views. I may not be able to stop you, but I know a certain friend who can." Pax said.

"Spare me the nonsense! Just hurry up and disappear." Nex said as he unleashes dark lightning bolts at Pax.

Pax dodges the dark lightning bolts and then shoots light shots from Way to Peace but Nex dodges each light shot and then delivers a dark straight kick at Pax and sends him back but Pax transforms Way to Peace into an ax and then delivers a heavy swing at Nex and then slams at Nex and sends Nex to the ground but Nex sinks into shadows again and then unleashes a shadow drill at Pax who jumps from it and then lands on the shadow drill with his feet and then delivers an aerial vertical slash with Way to Peace but Nex sidesteps and then delivers a brutal kick at Pax's back but Pax recovers and then delivers two horizontal slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers a kick and then delivers an upper slash at Nex and then delivers an aerial wide slash with his Keyblade and unleashes a light wave at Nex but Nex slides through the ground and then delivers a punch at Pax's gut and sends him into the air and then delivers a straight punch at Pax's chest and sends him back but Pax recovers and transforms Way to Peace into a boomerang and throws it at Nex who unleashes a stream of shadows at Pax who dodges the shadows and then delivers four slashes with Way to Peace and then delivers a diagonal slash at Nex's chest and then delivers a roundhouse kick at Nex's head and sends him into the other capsule but Nex fires Dark Firagas at Pax who dodges each dark fireball and then unleashes a barrage of slashes with Way to Peace and then unleashes another somersault slash and sends Nex down.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that!" Nex said.

"I only wish that hatred hadn't gotten into your heart in the first place." Pax replied.

"You don't even know HOW my hatred was born!" Nex yelled.

"I do. Everyone at Requiem City hated you for whatever reason and viewed you as a monster. That hatred has created your own hatred." Pax said.

"That world deserved to die! Now you'll have that too! If Ky stands in my way, he'll die too!" Nex said.

"Leave Ky out of this! All he did was care about you! He sees you as a brother! You turned your back on him!" Pax said.

"Shut up! I'm already tired of you! Just die!" Nex yelled.

Nex slashes at Pax with Death's Embrace and then delivers a huge punch but Pax retaliates with a spin slash with Way to Peace and then delivers a dash slash but Nex delivers a brutal down slash and then unleashes a shadow fist and punches at Pax who recovers and then unleashes huge light rays from Way to Peace at Nex who blocks the light rays and then casts Dark Thundaga at Pax who casts another light barrier around him to deflect the dark lightning bolts and then covers himself in a light orb and charges at Nex and pushes him back but Nex counters with shadow orbs and clashes at Pax but the two are pushed back but Pax and Nex charge at each other again and they clash with their Keyblades again and then they deliver horizontal slashes with their Keyblades but Nex grabs Pax with a shadow tentacle and then tosses Pax away but Pax recovers himself and then unleashes white fire at Nex burning him but Nex delivers another straight kick at Pax and sends him back and is against the wall and while Pax is on the wall Nex charges at Pax and then delivers brutal punches at Pax's face and until Nex unleashes a shadow punch and causes the wall to break and the two are now fall from the hole of the wall and are falling down but Pax and Nex clash at each other again with their Keyblades but Nex delivers a punch at Pax's face but Pax delivers a kick at Nex's face and they continue to fall and fight until they are transported to the same black mountain and they are on the ground.

"I don't have time to waste on you! My father is waiting for me!" Nex said as he goes for the next black mountain.

"No you don't!" Pax said as he chases after Nex.

The two boys are on the next black mountain and as Nex was about to go Pax charges at Nex and tackles him and they're on the ground in the center but the ground starts to open revealing another hole and the two fall again into the hole and are now in what looks like a dark evil looking yard with dead trees and Nex kicks Pax off him.

"Stop screwing up my happiness! Stop meddling in my crap!" Nex yelled.

"I can't do that! You've been on the evil path for too long! It's time I bring you back to the light side! Even if it means breaking every single bone in your body!" Pax said.

"I'll arrange that for you! Not only will your body be broken, you'll burn in ashes too!" Nex said.

"Pax?!" A voice asked.

Pax turns to see that Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko are in the evil looking yard and are running to Pax.

"Noel!" Pax said.

"The trash still lives!" Nex said.

"Pax, please let me help you." Noel said.

"No, Noel. This is my fight. It's him versus me!" Pax said.

"Like I said, I don't have time to waste on you!" Nex said as he uses Death's Embrace to create a dark portal.

"Stop!" Pax yelled as he runs at Nex.

"Back off!" Nex yelled as a dark hole appears under Pax and it starts to drown him.

"Pax!" Noel cried.

"Don't bother, Noel! You have something important to do! Go and finish your mission!" Pax said as he sinks completely into the dark hole.

"See ya, trash." Nex said as he enters the dark portal and it vanishes.

"No!" Noel said.

"Damn that punk! Now what?" Ken asked.

Just then a dead tree starts to animate to life and rises up from the ground and crimson eyes and a crimson mouth appears and it roars.

"Another scary monster." Cream said.

"Don't we have enough of this?" Zuko asked.

"Our only option is to get it out of our way." Noel said.

The evil tree starts slashing at the group with its wooden claws but the group dodge and Noel slashes at the evil tree with Radiant Salvation while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Fire but the evil tree breathes fire at the group to burn them but Zuko bends the fire and throws it at the evil tree while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to burn the evil tree but the evil tree unleashes small wooden daggers and throws them at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but the evil tree breathes fire again at the group but Morgiana delivers a somersault kick but the evil tree slashes at the group with its wooden claws and then down slashes with its wooden claws but Espio slashes with his shuriken and delivers multi ninja kicks while Aang unleashes rocks and throws them but the evil tree unleashes fire pillars all around it and tries to burn the group but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Carmelita shoots charged electric shots from her shock pistol but the evil pushes the group back and then breathes fire and then shoots wooden daggers at the group but Katara throws water discs while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but the evil tree unleashes more fire pillars and then slashes with his wooden claws and throws wooden needles at the group but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but the evil tree breathes fire and then fires wooden daggers but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Katara throws ice needles while Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Carmelita shoots electric shots while Knuckles double punches while Cream and Cheese together to strike while Espio palm strikes while Grace uses Bite while Banjo has Kazooie triple pecks while Ken shoots magic music notes while Noel uses Blitz and the group destroy the evil tree and it starts to crumble down into wood and is completely destroyed and later on a hole is revealed.

The group go down the hole and the group are now in what a dark tunnel with evil crimson fog spewing around the tunnel and the group go through the tunnel and go to the next tunnel which has various destroyed things and they go through the tunnel and they go for a hole at the end and they are transported to the next tunnel with more destroyed things and later on they reach the end which has another hole and it leads the group to what looks like another dark area which is an underground area with a Black Xeti symbol at a wall and the group explore the underground place but then various Black Xetis appear and attack the group who fight back with their abilities and even though the Black Xetis are putting up a dangerous fight the group are still fighting back and keep attacking the Black Xetis and after a long and brutal fight against the Black Xetis the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Black Xeti symbol disappears and reveals another hole.

"There! C'mon! Let's keep going." Knuckles said.

The group make their way to the hole but then something appears in front of the group and it's Millia.

"You've made it this far, Noel. I'm impressed. Not bad at all." Millia said.

"Millia." Noel said.

"But you're already too late. Rixla is nearing her way to the Door to Darkness, leading to Kingdom Hearts itself. It's my mission to prevent anyone who tries to foil our father's wish." Millia said.

"This isn't right, Millia. Destroying worlds for 'peace', trying to risk everything by gaining knowledge, siding with darkness without knowing the consequences. You've let the darkness itself corrupt you and Rixla. This needs to stop." Noel said.

"This is our fate, Noel. You've already served your purpose. You are no longer needed. If you proceed to try and stop Rixla, then I will kill you. For Rixla and our father's wish, I will exterminate all enemies." Millia said.

"Fine. I see how it must be." Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation. "I will do everything in my power to stop you two." Noel said.

"You have prevailed before, sister, but Father's wish makes me strong." Millia said as she takes out her sword and shield.

"And my wish to defend my friends makes me stronger. This is our final fight, Millia." Noel said.

"So be it. Prepare yourself." Millia said.

Millia charges at the group and attacks with her shield but the group dodge and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation but Millia counters and then slashes with her sword and then delivers an upper slash with her sword but Ken bashes with his guitar while Grace tail whips but Millia backs off and then unleashes crimson phoenix wings and they close at the group but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Espio throws four shurikens but Millia retaliates with crimson flames from phoenix wings she summons at the try to burn the group but Carmelita pistol whips while Alibaba slashes with his knife but Millia jumps into the air and the dive attacks at the group with her sword and then bashes with her shield but Katara water whips while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Millia delivers double kicks and then delivers a lower slash with her sword and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Knuckles uses Uppercut while Morgiana delivers strong spin kicks but Millia vertical slashes with her sword and then delivers a cartwheel kick and then delivers an upper slash with her sword but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Aang delivers air slashes but Millia unleashes more phoenix wings at the group and they try to close on them.

The group dodge the phoenix wings but Millia fires crimson flames at the group and then throws her shield but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then delivers lashes with his flame whips but Millia delivers a bash with her shield two times and then delivers a downward slash with her sword at the group but Alibaba counters with his knife and then slashes with it while Knuckles double punches and then headbutts but Millia diagonal slashes with her sword and then delivers a charged flamed diagonal slash with her sword but Grace uses Tackle while Ken throws magic music bombs but Millia unleashes more phoenix wings and they swipe at the group and then Millia multi slashes with her sword but Katara throws water balls while Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a strong spin kick but Millia counters with her roundhouse kicks and then vertical slashes with her sword and then down bashes with her shield but Carmelita spin kicks while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Millia unleashes crimson flames at the group and then swipes with phoenix wings but Aang unleashes rocks and throws them while Espio multi ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken and then somersault kicks but Millia horizontal slashes with her sword but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash knocking Millia back.

Millia unleashes phoenix wings on her and she flies all over the air and slashes at the group with her sword but the group dodge and Ken rides on his guitar like a skateboard and shoots magic music notes at Millia who fires crimson fire shots but Ken unleashes a giant magic music note at Millia but Millia slashes at Ken with her sword and then delivers a huge spin kick but Katara throws water discs while Espio throws four shurikens and then palm strikes but Millia delivers a somersault slash with her sword and then unleashes phoenix wings at the group but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Carmelita shoots charged electric shots but Millia bashes with her shield and then stabs with her sword but Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Millia diagonal slashes with her sword and then delivers a flip kick but Grace uses Bite while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but Millia unleashes more phoenix wings at the group and then unleashes crimson flames but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Millia down slashes with her sword and then upper bashes with her shield and then down slashes with her sword but Cream and Cheese spin together and strike but Millia unleashes phoenix wings again and flies through the air and slashes at the group with her sword but Noel slashes at Millia with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash but Millia charges at Noel with her shield and then slashes with her sword but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Blitz and finishes off Millia who stumbles back and drops her weapons and kneels down.

"Why? Why can't I defeat you?" Millia asked.

"Because I told you; my wish to defend my friends makes me stronger than you. You believe in you will to fulfill your father's wish, but not me. I don't care if this Count Faust is my father. I don't care if you're really my sister. I'm happy with that life I lived before you and Rixla too that from me. I now know what I must do: Bring peace back to the worlds and stop the darkness from destroying everything. I won't back down." Noel said.

"Noel…you impress me. I have underestimated you. Your wish makes you strong. Perhaps your wish is even stronger than Rixla herself. I was blinded by darkness. I thought darkness could redeem sins of the worlds, but I'm wrong. Because of the atrocities, I wish that I was never born." Millia said as she falls.

"She's out. Now, all's left is Rixla." Zuko said.

"Come on. Let's hurry." Ken said.

"Right." Noel said.

The group make their way to the hole and before Noel could follow she takes one more look at Millia and then goes for the hole.

The hole sends the group to a black and crimson ethereal place and they look around and they find what looks like a door.

"A door?" Alibaba asked.

"It might lead to Rixla." Espio said.

"Then, let's find a way to get to that door." Noel said and just then Radiant Salvation appears and then creates a light trail and leads up to the door.

The group walk on the light trail and make their way to the door and stop by it.

"This has to be it. We're almost there." Noel said as she turns to her friends. "This is gonna be our battle against Rixla. I hope you're ready." Noel said.

"Damn right! Let's get out there and kick Rixla's sorry ass!" Ken said.

"Kazooie and I are ready for anything." Banjo said.

"Yep. Let's do this!" Kazooie said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Evil must die! It will fear my ninja power!" Espio said.

"Cheese and I are ready to save the world!" Cream said.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Knuckles said.

"Time to bring justice!" Carmelita said.

"Morgiana and I will help how we can." Alibaba said.

"Yes. Let's settle it." Morgiana said.

"I'm ready to save and protect everything." Aang said.

"I won't hesitate. Let's end this battle!" Katara said.

"For our world! For true peace, I will destroy all evil!" Zuko said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Noel said but then she stops.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked.

"I'm hearing something." Noel said.

 _"Behold. This is the final path you will take to save what matters to you. Do not be afraid. You and the other must restore peace to the worlds, and you two must open the door to light."_ A voice said.

"I don't hear anything." Katara said.

"I thought I did. Never mind that. Let's go." Noel said as she opens the door and everyone is blinded by light as the door opens and the light transports the group.

* * *

 **And chapter over! I REALLY hope you guys enjoyed this because this took me all day to do this! This is it, folks. WE'RE GOING FOR THE END! I'M F**KING EXCITED! WE'RE MOVING ON! Okay, I'm calm. But seriously, we're almost there! Anyway, next time, Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko face off against Rixla and attempt to stop her from accomplishing her goal! I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter! Take care, bye, and PLEASE review! See ya!**


	54. Chapter 53: Ultimate Clash

Chapter 53: Ultimate Clash

Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko are transported to a different place and it's a city and Noel recognizes the city.

"Is this…is this Shine City?" Noel asked.

"I'm guessing this is your home world, or at least where you grew up in." Alibaba said.

"There's no telling where Rixla is. Let's hurry and find her." Katara said.

"Agreed." Espio said.

The group explore Shine City to find Rixla and later on they arrive at the beach area and while searching the beach the group feel a shake and the group look around and see most things in Shine City disappearing such as the park and even the beach is shattering apart.

"What's happening?" Morgiana asked.

"I don't know!" Knuckles said.

The shaking keeps going and Shine City is breaking apart and then everything goes white and the group see the beach completely destroyed while most things in Shine City is destroyed and the shaking stops.

"What just happened?" Banjo asked.

"Is this Rixla's doing?" Carmelita asked.

"If so, then we have to find her NOW!" Ken said.

"Look!" Zuko points as something and it's the mansion Noel and Luke went to before the destruction if Shine City.

"That mansion. Where Luke and I went to." Noel said as she goes for the mansion and the others follow her.

The group make their way through the now ruined Shine City and for the mansion and later on the group are now inside the mansion and they go through to find Rixla and later on Noel finds big doors and opens them leading to a big room where they see Odium.

"Odium…?" Noel asked walking closer to Odium.

"Not another step, Crybaby." Odium said.

"Odium…let me help you." Noel said.

"You? Help me? You never helped me. I opened my eyes and Rixla helped me realize that darkness is the true path." Odium said.

"That's not true. Those who go so far as to embrace pure darkness will cost you your heart." Noel said.

"Stupid girl! You think that kindness will turn me against my path? You will never turn me!" Odium said.

"Then maybe THIS'LL help ya!" Ken yelled as he shoots a magic music note at Odium who dissolves into dark mist.

"Was that…?" Noel stops talking.

"An illusion." Someone said and the group see Rixla sitting on a chair. "Noel, darling sister. How nice of you to finally arrive here. I was worried you would never come here." Rixla said.

"I'm here to put a stop to you once and for all." Noel said.

"I see. You and your friends believe you can defeat me?" Rixla asked.

"Damn right!" Ken answered.

"Did you think we'd turn our backs on Noel? You're wrong." Kazooie said.

"Oh, but she has turned her back on who she really is and her father's wish." Rixla said.

"Noel doesn't have to believe in what her father wants! It doesn't matter what her past is! Noel is who she is now!" Aang said.

"When you said my mother sent me away just to protect me from my father's wrath and was sent here, it actually made me happy to know that I lived a good life, just as a normal girl with a nice family, and not being used as a tool to fulfill my father's desire for knowledge that would cost everything! Now, I will protect everything from you!" Noel said.

"How foolish to assume so. It's a shame, Noel that you still don't realize your place, and don't realize as Odium already has that to the heart seeking freedom, this city is nothing more but a horrid prison. You think this prison is a peaceful home to live in, but Odium sought a way to eliminate it, as he completely opened his heart to darkness." Rixla said.

"Leave Odium out of this! Now, return the worlds you destroyed to how they were!" Noel demanded.

"Don't bother, fools. There is nothing you can do to restore the worlds that have fallen victim from their sins of existence. They belong in darkness, just as all hearts do." Rixla said.

"Do not assume I'll just stand here and watch you try to accomplish this twisted goal. My mother tried to stop your father, and now I'll try to stop you." Noel said.

"You? Stop ME? It's futile. Those who have attempted to defeat, have faced their demise. You will share that fate and die before bringing 'peace' to worlds while I bring true peace." Rixla said.

"Shut the hell up! You don't even know anything about peace!" Ken yelled.

"We came this far to stop you from completing your goal!" Banjo said.

"And you'll fail miserably!" Kazooie said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"We have been with Noel to other worlds and has defeated her opponents with us at her side!" Espio said.

"We'll make sure you won't succeed in your plan and we'll make sure the darkness will harm anyone anymore." Cream said.

"We've came all this way to beat you and that's just what we'll do!" Knuckles said.

"Your 'justice' brings only destruction and chaos! It's time to pay!" Carmelita said.

"You're foolish to think that Noel won't be able to defeat you, when it's clear we know the outcome!" Alibaba said.

"It's time to finally settle out score against you and destroy you for good!" Morgiana said.

"Your way to 'peace' is disrupting the balance of worlds! This needs to end now!" Aang said.

"We won't stop or rest until you're defeated and your goal ends!" Katara said.

"Your path is a sin! You need to be punished severely!" Zuko said.

"Prepare yourself, Rixla. You'll be crushed!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Ya said it! Let's take this bitch on with Noel in the lead!" Ken said.

"We strike now!" Noel said.

"Pathetic fools! Prepare to be eradicated!" Rixla said as she gets off the chair and attacks the group.

Rixla unleashes five dark waves at the group but they dodge and Noel casts Thunder at Rixla who disappears and reappears behind Noel and attacks with twin blades but Noel counters with Radiant Salvation and slashes at Rixla while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Rixla unleashes dark chains at the two but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but Rixla fires dark fire orbs at the group but Zuko manipulates the dark fire orbs and sends them back but Rixla retaliates with slashing with her twin blades followed by unleashing twisters but Espio throws four shurikens while Carmelita shoots charge electric shots but Rixla unleashes dark waves at the group but Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Grace uses Tackle but Rixla disappears again and then unleashes dark lightning strikes getting the group with lightning but Katara unleashes a stream of water while Morgiana delivers a strong somersault kick but Rixla unleashes dark fire orbs to burn the group but Knuckles uses Uppercut while Aang delivers air slashes but Rixla disappears again and then unleashes dark chains but Noel uses Strike Raid but after her final Keyblade throw Rixla disappears again.

Rixla reappears and then multi slashes with her twin blades but Ken counters with magic music notes and then casts Earth but Rixla garbs Ken by his throat and starts choking him but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and saves Ken but Rixla unleashes five dark orbs but the group dodge and Morgiana uses Battle Cry but Rixla strikes at the group with dark chains but Katara uses Waterbending to heal and then throws ice daggers but Rixla summons twisters again but Aang bends the twisters and then sends them back at Rixla who fires dark shots but Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Espio delivers multi ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a somersault kick but Rixla disappears and then reappears and fires more dark orbs at the group but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Bite but Rixla unleashes a dark barrier to block every attack until the dark barrier disappears and Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then unleashes dark lightning strikes but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then unleashes a jet of fire while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes while Carmelita pistol whips but Rixla shoots dark shots but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation.

Rixla retaliates with dark crystals from the ground but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash while Grace tail whips but Rixla multi slashes at Noel with her twin blades and then shoots dark shots but Morgiana delivers a missile kick but Rixla unleashes more dark chains but Cream and Cheese spin together to strike while Aang unleashes a tornado but Rixla fires dark orbs and then unleashes lightning strikes but Alibaba triple slashes with his knife but Rixla unleashes more dark waves but Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Fire but Rixla summons clones of her they all attack the group with their twin blades but the group defeat the clones but the real Rixla unleashes five dark waves at the group but Katara throws water discs while Espio throws four shurikens but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then unleashes dark chains at the group but Banjo swipes with Kazooie while Carmelita shoots four electric shots from her shock pistol but Rixla unleashes another dark barrier around her and attacks would not attack her but as the dark barrier disappears Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Knuckles delivers a glide punch but Rixla unleashes twisters at the group who dodge the twisters but Rixla summons more clones of Rixla and they attack but Noel casts Thunder at the clones and then slashes at the real Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla casts a dark poison spell on Noel making her poisoned and damaging her.

Noel casts Cure on herself and stops the poison and then uses Strike Raid at Rixla who disappears again and then summons crystals from the ground at the group but Carmelita shoots electric shots while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but Rixla unleashes five dark discs at the group who dodge and Banjo and Kazooie roll but Rixla attacks with her dark chains and then unleashes dark clones of herself and they attack the group with dark shots but Morgiana delivers strong punches and then flip kicks while Espio palm strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers multi ninja kicks but Rixla shoots dark orbs at the group but Ken swipes his guitar and then unleashes magic musical pillars and then unleashes more musical pillars but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then unleashes twisters but Aang disperses the twisters and then delivers air slashes while Cream unleashes Omochao Bomb and it explodes but Rixla unleashes more dark waves and then unleashes dark lightning bolts but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Grace uses Growl but Rixla unleashes dark fires at the group to burn them but Katara gets rid of the dark flames with Waterbending and then attacks with two water whips while Knuckles double punches and then delivers a huge punch but Rixla tries to poison the group but Noel slashes at Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash.

"You wretched brat! You're too weak to stop me!" Rixla said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you." Noel said.

Rixla unleashes more dark clones and they slash at the group with their twin blades but Ken unleashes magic music waves at the dark clones and then casts Thunder at the real Rixla who throws three dark orbs at Ken but Aang throws air balls at Rixla while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike but Rixla unleashes another dark barrier around her for protection but as the dark barrier disappears Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Knuckles delivers a glide punch but Rixla attacks with dark chains at the group and unleashes dark lightning bolts but Carmelita spin kicks while Espio throws four shurikens but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then shoots dark shots but Morgiana uses Battle Cry while Katara throws water discs but Rixla tries to poison the group again but Cream sends Cheese to attack while Grace uses Bite but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then unleashes dark fires but Zuko manipulates the dark fires and attacks with it but Rixla disappears and then reappears and then attacks with dark chains and then unleashes dark orbs but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash but Rixla attempts to grab Noel's throat but Noel backs off while casting Earth and then multi dive slashes at Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a final dive slash with the Keyblade but Rixla throws dark waves but Noel triple slashes with her Keyblade and then uses Flip Slash and strikes Rixla who kneels on one knee.

"Impressive. I did not expect such power from you, but I did come all this way just to die here." Rixla said as she unleashes a dark spell and shaking occurs.

"What's happening?" Alibaba asked.

"We have to leave!" Noel said.

The group make their way out of the mansion before it completely crumbles to the ground and the mansion is destroyed.

"Is Rixla gone?" Knuckles asked.

"I wouldn't count on that." Carmelita said.

"She can't be far. Let's go find her and quickly." Noel said.

The group go through Shine City to find Rixla and later on they come across a house and Noel recognizes it.

"That house. It's the house Luke and I lived in." Noel said as she runs for the house and the others follow her but as she enters the house something pushes the others back. "Guys!" Noel said.

"We're fine, Noel!" Aang said.

"But something's behind you!" Banjo said.

Noel turns to see that the house is crumbling to the ground and is destroyed and then something appears before her and it's the same black dragon that Noel and Luke fought before Shine City was destroyed.

"You…I'll make sure I'll get you this time!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation and the black dragon attacks.

The black dragon breathes dark fires at Noel who dodges and slashes at the black dragon's head with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but the black dragon slams its feet at the ground to create an earthquake but Noel dodges and aerial slashes at the black dragon's head with Radiant Salvation and then aerial spin slashes with her Keyblade but the black dragon flies into the air and then unleashes Phantom Black Xetis who attack Noel with their chains but Noel casts Blizzard at the Phantom Black Xetis and defeats them but the black dragon breathes fire from the air while flying but Noel grabs on the black dragon's tail and then gets on its back and starts slashing with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash and after enough slashes the black dragon goes crashing down to the ground and is stunned allowing Noel to slash at the head with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash and then uses Blitz and delivers the final strikes at the black dragon making it disappear in dark mist.

Just then something appears and it's Rixla again.

"Your persistence is becoming somewhat of a nuisance, sister. You should have remained dead when I was finished with you." Rixla said.

"You didn't kill me. You almost did, but I have recovered from what you have done. Now, you have nowhere else to go." Noel said.

"Ever the fool. You are the only obstacle left, and now I will see to your end at my hands." Rixla said as she casts a spell and transports both herself and Noel from the ruined house.

Noel is now in a different place and it looks like the statue district of Wisdom City and Rixla appears before her.

"What did you do?" Noel asked.

"You are alone from your friends now, and I am still too powerful. Prepare to face your end, and this time, there will be no miracle to bring you back." Rixla said as she shoots dark shots.

Noel dodges the dark shots and tries to cast Fire but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier around her to deflect the fireball and then shoots more dark shots from Noel dodges and then slashes at Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash but Rixla disappears and then reappears behind Noel and slashes with her twin blades and then attacks with her dark chains but Noel casts Aero on herself and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Rixla shoots dark shots again at Noel who dodges and aerial slashes at Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Rixla attempts to trap Noel in her dark chains but Noel slashes at the dark chains and then casts Earth and strikes Rixla who retaliates with dark clones and they attack Noel who uses Strike Raid at the clones and then strikes at the real Rixla with three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Rixla pushes Noel back with dark forces sending her back but Noel recovers herself and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then vertical slashes with the Keyblade and then uses Flip Slash and strikes at Rixla who shoots more dark shots at Noel but she dodges them and then uses Spin Slash and then casts Thunder but Rixla levitates in the air.

Rixla uses her power to unleash dark beams from the air at Noel who dodges the dark beam and then aerial slashes at Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash but Rixla disappears and reappears and then unleashes dark chains at Noel who dodges the dark chains and then uses Strike Raid but Rixla unleashes another dark barrier and then unleashes dark lightning bolts at Noel striking her but Noel casts Cure and then casts Thunder back at Rixla but Rixla retaliates with slashing with her twin blades and then fires dark beams but Noel dodges and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers vertical slashes with the Keyblade but Rixla grabs Noel by her throat and strangles her but Noel manages to free herself from Rixla's grasp and then delivers a side slash but Rixla fires dark beams at Noel who casts Aero for protection and uses Blitz and strikes at Rixla but Rixla pushes Noel back with a dark force but Noel recovers herself and then casts Fire but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier for protection and then unleashes more dark lightning bolts but Noel dodges and strikes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash and manages to make Rixla stumble back but Rixla uses another spell and transports herself and Noel out of Wisdom City.

Noel and Rixla are now transported to the Rivendell area of Middle-Earth and Rixla throws five dark discs at Noel who dodges and then vertical slashes at Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Rixla attacks with dark chains and then slashes with her twin blades but Noel counters and then delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla disappears in dark ether and tries to attack as the dark ether but Noel dodges it and as Rixla reveals herself Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Rixla unleashes more dark waves at Noel who dodges the dark waves and then uses Strike Raid but Rixla unleashes dark lightning bolts and unleashes dark chains but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Rixla disappears in dark ether again and attacks Noel as the dark ether but Noel avoids it until Rixla reveals herself and Noel uses Flip Slash and then casts Thunder but Rixla blocks the attacks with her dark barrier but as it disappears Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an upper slash but Rixla shoots dark shots but Noel casts Aero for protection and then diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a wide horizontal slash with the Keyblade.

Rixla retaliates with more dark waves at Noel who dodges the dark waves and uses Blitz but after her final edge attack Rixla unleashes dark chains and they trap Noel who frees herself from the dark chains and then delivers an overhead slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla counters with her twin blades and then shoots dark shots but Noel avoids the dark shots and then uses Spin Slash but Rixla pushes back with a dark force but Noel recovers and then multi dive slashes at Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then keeps dive slashing until she delivers her final dive slash and strikes Rixla but Rixla throws five dark discs at Noel getting her but Noel casts Cure on herself and then delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers four vertical slashes with the Keyblade but Rixla multi slashes with her twin blades and then lashes at Noel with her dark chains but Noel recovers and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Rixla fires dark beams but Noel dodges but Rixla shoots dark shots but Noel dodges again and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash but Rixla disappears in dark ether and tries to attack Noel as the dark ether but Noel dodges the dark ether as Rixla reveals herself and Noel delivers a diagonal slash but Rixla uses another spell to transport herself and Noel out of Middle-Earth.

Noel and Rixla are now transported to the field area of the Digital World and Rixla unleashes dark orbs at Noel who avoids the dark orbs and then casts Thunder but Rixla strikes back with her own dark lightning but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a wide slash with the Keyblade but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then unleashes a dark clone of her and it slashes with its twin blades but Noel counters and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dive Slash but Rixla unleashes more dark orbs at Noel who dodges and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Rixla shoots dark shots but Noel deflects them and then delivers an overhead slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla disappears in dark ether and attacks as the dark ether but as Rixla reveals herself Noel uses Flip Slash to strike and then casts Earth but Rixla shoots five dark waves at Noel getting her but Noel casts Aero for protection and then uses Strike Raid to get Rixla but Rixla unlashes more dark clones of her and they slash at Noel with their twin blades but Noel defeats the clones and strikes at the real Rixla with Radiant Salvation and uses Edge Slash but Rixla fires dark orbs but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and delivers a diagonal slash.

Rixla unleashes her dark barrier to protect her from Noel's attacks but the dark barrier disappears allowing Noel to deliver four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a vertical slash with the Keyblade but Rixla unleashes dark chains at Noel who slashes at the dark chains and then uses Spin Slash and casts Blizzard but Rixla unleashes dark orbs but Noel uses Dive Slash and brings Rixla down but Rixla unleashes another dark force and pushes Noel back but Noel recovers and uses Edge Slash but Rixla shoots dark beams but Noel dodges the dark beams but Rixla fires dark orbs but Noel triple vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla levitates and unleashes five dark waves but Noel dodges the dark waves and then aerial slashes at Rixla with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial spin slash but Rixla traps Noel with her dark chains and then slashes with her twin blades but Noel casts Cure and then casts Thunder but Rixla unleashes another dark barrier to avoid the strike and unleashes dark lightning bolts but Noel dodges and slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Blitz but Rixla disappears and then reappears and then shoots dark beams but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dive Slash but Rixla unleashes another spell to transport herself and Noel out of the Digital World.

Noel and Rixla are now in the tiki temple entrance area of N. Sanity Island and Rixla turns invisible and slashes at Noel with her twin blades but Noel casts Cure and then tries to find Rixla but Rixla still invisible slashes with her twin blades but Noel casts Fire and it gets Rixla making her visible and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Rixla fires dark orbs but Noel dodges and uses Strike Raid but Rixla disappears in dark ether until she reveals herself and then unleashes dark chains but Noel slashes at the dark chains and then uses Dive Slash at Rixla but Rixla shoots dark shots but Noel casts Aero for protection and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash with the Keyblade but Rixla counters with her twin blades and then turns invisible again and throws dark waves at Noel who dodges and tries to strike at the invisible Rixla but she's nowhere to be found and invisible Rixla unleashes dark orbs but Noel casts Thunder and it strikes at Rixla making her revealed again but Rixla unleashes dark fire at Noel to burn her but Noel casts Blizzard to counter and then uses Blitz at Rixla striking her but Rixla unleashes dark clones again and they shoot dark shots but Noel defeats the dark clones and then strikes at the real Rixla Flip Slash.

Rixla turns invisible again and shoots dark beams at Noel who dodges and then casts Earth to strike at Rixla making her revealed and Noel uses Dive Slash but Rixla throws five dark waves but Noel dodges them and uses Strike Raid but Rixla disappears and then reappears and unleashes her dark barrier and unleashes dark fire but Noel dodges and as the dark barrier disappears Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Rixla unleashes dark chains to trap Noel but Noel uses Edge Slash but Rixla pushes Noel back with her dark force but Noel uses Dive Slash at Rixla and brings her down but Rixla fires dark orbs but Noel uses Spin Slash and then delivers four vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes a dark spell that poisons Noel but Noel casts Cure and then casts Earth to strike at Rixla but Rixla turns invisible again and slashes with her twin blades but Noel dodges and casts Blizzard at Rixla making her visible and Noel double diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes three clones and they unleash dark waves but Noel defeats the clones and then uses Flip Slash to strike at Rixla who unleashes dark lightning but Noel retaliates with Thunder and then uses Blitz but after her final edge attack Rixla unleashes her spell and then transports herself and Noel out of N. Sanity Island.

Noel and Rixla are transported to the plaza area of Silver Town and Rixla throws multiple dark discs at Noel who deflects the dark discs and then unleashes two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and casts Fire but Rixla unleashes two dark pillars at Noel who avoids them and delivers a swing slash at Rixla striking her but Rixla unleashes a dark surge and charges at Noel who blocks the attack making Rixla stunned allowing Noel to triple slash with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla double slashes with her twin blades and then sends Noel to the air but Noel aerial recovers and delivers an overhead slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla throws more dark discs but Noel avoids the dark discs and then casts Blizzard but Rixla fires dark orbs at Noel but Noel horizontal slashes and then vertical slashes with the Keyblade but Rixla unleashes another dark surge and charges at Noel again but Noel dodges but Rixla keeps charging but Noel blocks again making Rixla stunned and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a wide horizontal slash but Rixla shoots dark shots and then unleashes dark waves but Noel casts Earth and strikes but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier for protection and then fires dark beams but Noel uses Strike Raid and strikes.

Rixla unleashes more dark waves at Noel who dodges them and uses Blitz to strike but after her final edge attack Rixla unleashes four of her clones and then shoot dark shots and unleash dark waves but Noel casts Thunder at the clones and then uses Dive Slash at the real Rixla but Rixla levitates and fires dark orbs but Noel aerial vertical slashes and then delivers an aerial diagonal slash and sends Rixla down but Rixla unleashes dark chains and strike at Noel but Noel strikes back with five vertical slashes and then delivers a swing slash but Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel uses Spin Slash but Rixla disappears in dark ether until she reveals herself but Noel delivers four slashes with Radiant Salvation but Rixla shoots dark beams and sends Noel back but Noel casts Cure and casts Thunder to strike at Rixla who strikes back with her dark lightning bolts but Noel uses Flip Slash and then casts Earth but Rixla fires three dark orbs but Noel delivers an upper slash with Radiant Salvation and tries to aerial slash but Rixla slashes back with her twin blades and sends Noel down but Noel retaliates with Strike Raid and gets Rixla but Rixla shoots dark shots at Noel who dodges the dark shots but Rixla throws dark discs but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash but Rixla uses her spell to transport herself and Noel out of Silver Town.

Noel and Rixla are transported to the Iacon area of Cybertron and Noel is in her Autobot form again and Rixla unleashes multiple dark lightning bolts at Noel who dodges and uses Edge Slash but Rixla throws four dark discs at Noel who casts Aero for protection and then delivers three diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla levitates and shoots dark beams but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and delivers an aerial spin slash but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then shoots dark shots but Noel casts Fire but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier for protection but as the dark barrier disappears Noel uses Dive Slash but after her final dive slash Rixla throws five dark waves but Noel dodges the dark waves and then uses Strike Raid but Rixla disappears in dark ether and then reveals herself allowing Noel to vertical slash with Radiant Salvation followed by Blitz but Rixla fires dark orbs at Noel who avoids the dark orbs and tries to slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes dark lightning bolts but Noel manages to avoid the dark lightning bolts and uses Spin Slash and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla unleashes dark fire to burn Noel who casts Blizzard to counter and strikes at Rixla but Rixla shoots dark beams but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder.

Rixla retaliates with more multiple dark lightning bolts but Noel casts Earth and strikes at Rixla but Rixla strikes back with dark discs but Noel uses Dive Slash but after her final dive slash Rixla fires two dark orbs but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Rixla unleashes a dark surge and charges at Noel but Noel blocks and makes Rixla stunned again allowing Noel to use Blitz but after her final edge attack Rixla unleashes dark waves but Noel delivers three diagonal slashes and then delivers four horizontal slashes with her Keyblade but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then unleashes two dark pillars but Noel strikes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Rixla attempts to trap Noel in her dark chains but Noel slashes at the dark chains and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla shoots dark shots and then fires dark orbs but Noel manages to coat Radiant Salvation in Thunder magic and uses Thunder Raid and stuns Rixla allowing Noel to strikes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Rixla disappears in dark ether and as the dark ether Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel dodges the dark discs until Rixla reveals herself and Noel delivers wide horizontal slash and then uses Edge Slash but Rixla uses her spell to transport herself and Noel out of Cybertron.

Noel and Rixla are transported to the ether mine area of the Bionis and Rixla unleashes dark drills from the ground but Noel jumps over the dark drills and delivers four horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier and then fires four dark orbs but Noel dodges the dark orbs and uses Strike Raid but Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel deflects them and tries to slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes a spell to slow down time and Noel is now slow allowing Rixla to shoot dark shots at Noel and sends her back but as time is back to normal Noel recovers and uses Dive Slash but after her final dive slash Rixla unleashes more dark drills and sends Noel into the air but Noel recovers and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a roundhouse slash with the Keyblade but Rixla unleashes five dark discs but Noel uses Flip Slash but Rixla slows down time again and then triple slashes with her twin blades but as time returns to normal Noel coats Radiant Salvation with Blizzard magic and then uses Blizzard Edge and strikes at Rixla with an ice shard from the ground but Rixla shoots dark beams but Noel delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash.

Rixla unleashes more dark drills from the ground to send Noel to the air but Noel jumps on one of the dark drills and casts Earth to strike but Rixla unleashes her dark clones and they fire dark orbs at Noel who dodges the dark orbs and uses Strike Raid at the dark clones and then delivers an overhead slash with Radiant Salvation at the real Rixla but Rixla slows down time again and slows Noel down allowing Rixla to unleashes dark pillars to get Noel but time returns to normal and Noel casts Cure to recover and uses Blitz and strikes at Rixla but Rixla unleashes dark chains to trap Noel but Noel destroys the chains and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then coats the Keyblade with Earth magic and uses Earth Edge and strikes at Rixla with a rock pillar from the ground but Rixla disappears in dark ether as the dark ether Rixla unleashes dark fire but Noel dodges the dark fire until Rixla reveals herself and unleashes dark drills but Noel dodges the dark drills and casts Fire but Rixla unleashes dark surges and charges at Noel who blocks the surge charge making Rixla stunned allowing Noel to use Pure Splicer and then slows down time on Rixla and then teleports and slashes at Rixla multiple times until Noel teleports behind Rixla and delivers a light pillar and strikes at Rixla but Rixla unleashes her spell again and transports herself and Noel out of the Bionis.

Noel and Rixla are transported to the Ganondorf's castle ruins area of Hyrule and Rixla unleashes three dark pillars but Noel dodges and casts Earth but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier for protection and then uses her dark barrier to charge at Noel who blocks the attack and makes the dark barrier disappear and Rixla stunned allowing Noel to triple slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two diagonal slashes with the Keyblade but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and shoots dark shots but Noel casts Thunder to strike but Rixla strikes back with her dark lightning bolts but Noel casts Aero to protect herself and uses Strike Raid but Rixla unleashes a poison spell at Noel who casts Cure and delivers three diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Rixla disappears in dark ether and fires four dark orbs at Noel who dodges and Rixla reveals herself and unleashes three dark pillars but Noel uses Spin Slash and strikes at Rixla but Rixla unleashes dark drills but Noel jumps on one of the dark drills and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla unleashes another dark barrier surge at Noel who blocks the attack and Noel strikes at the stunned Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Rixla shoots dark beams to send Noel back but Noel delivers a roundhouse slash with Radiant Salvation.

Rixla fires four dark orbs and then unleashes four dark pillars but Noel dodges them all and then uses Dive Slash but Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel deflects the dark discs and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Flip Slash but Rixla plunges her dark chains to the ground and they rise up from the ground at Noel who dodges the rising dark chains and uses Blitz to strike but Rixla casts another poison spell on Noel but Noel casts Cure and coats Radiant Salvation with Blizzard magic and uses Blizzard Dive and unleashes five ice shards from the ground while dive slashing but Rixla unleashes another dark barrier surge but Noel blocks the charge and then strikes the stunned Rixla with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes four dark pillars but Noel uses Pure Splicer and teleports and slashes at Rixla who is slowed down and then unleashes the light pillar and strikes at Rixla but Rixla shoots dark shots but Noel deflects the dark shots and uses Dive Slash but after her final dive slash Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then shoots dark beams but Noel delivers an overhead slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes dark lightning bolts but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swipe slash but Rixla uses her spell again to transport herself and Noel out of Hyrule.

Noel and Rixla are now transported to the Palutena's chamber area in Angel Land and Noel is in her angel form and Rixla unleashes two dark spikes from the ground but Noel dodges the dark spikes and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Rixla plunges her dark chains to the ground and the dark chains rise from the ground to get Noel but Noel dodges the rising dark chains and uses Blitz to strike but Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel uses Strike Raid but Rixla shoots dark shots and then unleashes twisters but Noel dodges the twisters and diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Flip Slash but Rixla unleashes more dark spikes but Noel avoids the dark spikes and uses Edge Slash and strikes Rixla but Rixla casts her poison spell to poison Noel who casts Cure and delivers a swing slash but Rixla levitates and fires four dark orbs from above but Noel dodges and aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Rixla unleashes twisters to go for Noel who casts Aero to make the twisters disperse and casts Earth but Rixla disappears in dark ether and unleashes dark lightning bolts but Noel dodges and as Rixla reveals herself Noel uses Dive Slash but after her final dive slash Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel uses Strike Raid to strike back.

Rixla disappears in dark ether and shoots dark shots but Noel dodges and Rixla reveals herself and then unleashes dark drills but Noel dodges the dark drills and delivers three diagonal slashes with then delivers a roundhouse slash but Rixla unleashes her dark clones and they fire dark orbs but Noel casts Earth and defeats the dark clones and then casts Blizzard at the real Rixla but Rixla slows down time again and slows Noel down allowing Rixla to unleash five dark waves but time was restored and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla unleashes dark pillars but Noel uses Pure Splicer and slows down Rixla and then teleports and slashes and then unleashes the light pillar but Rixla unleashes her poison spell but Noel casts Cure and then uses Edge Slash but Rixla slashes with her twin blades but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash but Rixla shoots dark shots but Noel dodges and delivers a swing slash but Rixla traps Noel with her dark chains but Noel slashes at the dark chains and then casts Fire but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier but Noel uses Blitz but after her final edge attack Rixla unleashes dark drills but Noel delivers an overhead slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla uses her spell again and transports herself and Noel out of Angel Land.

Noel and Rixla are transported to the Carona Forest area of Carona and Rixla casts her poison spell at Noel who casts Cure and then casts Thunder but Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel deflects the dark discs and then uses Flip Slash and strikes at Rixla but Rixla unleashes dark drills from the ground but Noel jumps on one of the dark drills and then delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes dark lightning bolts and then unleashes dark spikes but Noel dodges them all and then tries to slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes dark blades and throws them all at Noel who manages to deflect the dark blades and then uses Strike Raid but after her final Keyblade throw Rixla fires three dark orbs but Noel dodges the dark orbs and casts Fire but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier for protection and then charges at Noel who blocks stunning Rixla allowing Noel to use Blitz but Rixla disappears and then reappears and shoots dark shots but Noel deflects the dark shots and then delivers a roundhouse slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla pushes Noel back with her dark force but Noel recovers and casts Earth and strikes Rixla but Rixla plunges her dark chains to the ground and the rising dark chains go for Noel who dodges the rising dark chains and then uses Blitz to strike.

Rixla disappears in dark ether and then throws multiple dark discs but Noel dodges and as Rixla reveals herself Noel uses Dive Slash and her final dive slash sends Rixla down but Rixla unleashes dark blades and they try to slash at her but Noel dodges the dark blades and then uses Pure Splicer but Rixla unleashes her dark clones and they shoot their dark beams but Noel coats Radiant Salvation and then uses Earth Dive and unleashes five rocks from the ground and defeats the dark clones and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then vertical slashes with the Keyblade at the real Rixla but Rixla unleashes dark lightning bolts and then unleashes dark fire but Noel dodges them and uses Edge Slash but Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel casts Aero to protect herself and uses Flip Slash but Rixla unleashes twisters at Noel who dodges the twisters and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Rixla unleashes four dark pillars but Noel dodges the dark pillars and then uses Strike Raid but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier to protect herself from the throwing Keyblade and then fires four dark orbs but Noel uses Pure Splicer again and after her teleport slashing and unleashes her light pillar Rixla uses her spell again to transport herself and Noel out Carona.

Noel and Rixla are transported to the Rainbow Cliffs area in the Outback and Noel is in her Tasmanian Tiger form again and Rixla attacks with her dark chains but Noel slashes at the dark chains and then casts Fire but Rixla disappears in dark ether but as Rixla reveals herself Noel uses Dive Slash but after her final dive slash Rixla unleashes dark spikes from the ground but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers four diagonal slashes but Rixla throws five dark waves and then unleashes dark pillars but Noel uses Blitz but after her final edge attack Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then unleashes twisters but Noel dodges and delivers a swing slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla disappears in dark ether and shoots dark shots but Noel dodges the dark shots and Rixla reveals herself allowing Noel to use Edge Slash and then casts Blizzard but Rixla tries to unleash dark drills but Noel dodges the dark drills and uses Flip Slash but Rixla throws her twin blades around at Noel who dodges the throwing twin blades and Noel uses Dive Slash but Rixla shoots dark shots and then shoots dark beams but Noel dodges them and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Rixla disappears in dark ether and then unleashes twisters but Noel disperses the twisters and then uses Edge Slash.

Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel deflects the dark discs and then uses Pure Splicer and teleports and slashes at Rixla and then unleashes the light pillar but Rixla retaliates with poison spells but Noel casts Cure and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Rixla unleashes dark pillars and then unleashes dark waves but Noel coats Radiant Salvation with Fire magic and then uses Fire Raid but Rixla plunges her dark chains to the ground and the rising chains go for Noel who dodges the rising chains and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dive Slash but Rixla unleashes her dark surge and charges at Noel but Noel blocks the charge with Radiant Salvation stunning Rixla allowing Noel to deliver an overhead slash with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Rixla throws multiple dark waves but Noel deflects the dark waves and then delivers diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla pushes Noel back with her dark force but Noel recovers herself and then vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a roundhouse slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes five dark orbs at Noel who dodges the dark orbs and then uses Blitz and strikes Rixla with her edge attacks but after Noel's final edge attack Rixla uses her spell again and transports herself and Noel out of the Outback.

Noel and Rixla are transported to the downtown area of Jump City and Rixla unleashes dark spikes from the ground but Noel dodges the dark spikes and tries to slash with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes one hundred dark blades and sends them at Noel who manages to avoid the dark blades and then casts Thunder but Rixla unleashes her dark lightning bolts but Noel dodges the dark lightning bolts but Rixla unleashes dark fire but Noel casts Blizzard to counter and then strikes at Rixla with Spin Slash but Rixla disappears in dark ether and fires dark orbs but Noel dodges and as Rixla reveals herself Noel uses Dive Slash but after her final dive slash Rixla slashes with her twin blades and then shoots dark beams but Noel uses Strike Raid but after her final Keyblade throw Rixla attacks Noel with her dark chains and then shoots dark shots but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash but Rixla unleashes dark blades and throws them at Noel who dodges the dark blades and uses Blitz to strike but Rixla unleashes her dark barrier for protection and then unleashes throws orbs but Noel dodges the dark orbs and then delivers roundhouse slashes with Radiant Salvation but Rixla unleashes dark drills but Noel jumps over them and then delivers vertical slashes.

Rixla shoots dark beams and then unleashes dark pillars but Noel casts Earth and strikes but Rixla unleashes dark chains to trap Noel who frees herself and then horizontal slashes and then uses Flip Slash but Rixla unleashes five dark waves and then shoots dark shots but Noel uses Pure Splicer and then teleports and slashes all over Rixla and then unleashes light pillars but Rixla strikes back with dark spikes from the ground and then unleashes dark lightning bolts but Noel delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Rixla grabs Noel by her throat and tries to strangle her but Noel frees herself from Rixla's grip and then delivers a wide slash but Rixla fires dark shoots and then unleashes twisters but Noel avoids the twisters and then casts Thunder to strike at Rixla but Rixla throws multiple dark discs but Noel dodges the dark discs and then uses Dive Slash but Rixla levitates and unleashes five dark waves from the air but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial wide slash with the Keyblade but Rixla slashes with her twin blades and brings Noel down but Noel strikes back with Blitz but after her final edge attack Rixla shoots dark beams but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then vertical slashes with the Keyblade but Rixla uses her spell again and transports herself and Noel out of Jump City.

Noel and Rixla are transported to the Chapel of Heart area of Bygone Fortress.

"Not bad, little sister. I am impressed you lasted this long against me." Rixla said.

"Rixla, this needs to end. Just please surrender, and this fight could end." Noel said.

"Never. I shall never cease to complete Father's goal. Once he has what he desires, it will be glorious. With the power of Kingdom Hearts, not only will Father's desire for knowledge will be complete, but he will also be unstoppable." Rixla said.

"But this could cost the lives of innocents! This already cost the worlds you and the Fearmongers destroyed." Noel said.

"The worlds that were 'innocent' mean nothing to us. Sacrifices must be made in order to obtain our goal." Rixla said.

"Out of the members of the Feramongers I've faced, you are the worst." Noel said.

"Oh, believe me, it gets worse, sister. Up until now, I allowed you to live when I should have killed you, but now…now you'll sample more of my dark powers I have obtained from Father!" Rixla said.

Rixla unleashes her hundred dark blades and sends them at Noel who dodges the dark blades and tries to strike with Radiant Salvation but Rixla double slashes with her twin blades and then shoots dark shots but Noel dodges and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Rixla unleashes her dark clones and they dash all over the chapel and strike at Noel despite her trying to dodge and the dark clones send Noel in the air while dash slashing with their twin blades and then the real Rixla dives down at Noel and sends her to the ground and unleashes dark pillars but Noel recovers and then uses Pure Splicer and teleport slashes at the dark clones defeating them and then teleport slashes at Rixla and then unleashes light pillars and strikes at Rixla but Rixla plunges her dark chains to the ground and the rising dark chains try to attack Noel who dodges them but then Rixla uses her dark chains to unleash dark shockwaves at Noel but she manages to avoid it and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Dive Slash but after her final slash Rixla has her dark clones to dash all over the chapel again and they try to strike at Noel but she dodges the dash attacks but Rixla dives at the ground and then unleashes dark pillars but Noel slashes at Rixla with Radiant Salvation and then delivers diagonal slashes and then uses Ragnarok and slashes at Rixla multiple times and then sends Rixla into the air and fires light rays at Rixla and sends her to the ground.

Noel and Rixla are then transported back to the ruined house area of Shine City and Rixla kneels down to the ground while Noel is breathing heavily and withdraws Radiant Salvation.

"Noel! Ya did it!" A voice said and Noel turns to see Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko coming to her.

"Well done, Noel, but this is FAR from over! I have not let go of my father's intentions! I will be the one to see his wish come true and you cannot stop me!" Rixla said as she unleashes a spell and it causes Noel to be trapped in a giant dark forcefield and it's giving massive pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Noel screams in pain.

"Noel!" Ken said.

"Don't bother. You cannot free her from this. Now, I shall end her life once and for all." Rixla said.

Before Rixla could destroy Noel something strikes at Rixla in her back and she is stabbed a sword.

"What is this?!" Rixla asked and she sees the dark forcefield around Noel disappearing and Noel is free.

"You okay, Noel?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, but who…?" Noel stops talking as she sees who stabbed Rixla.

"I will not allow you to kill our sister!" A voice said and everyone sees that it's Millia.

"M-Millia…?" Noel asked.

"Millia?! You dare to defy me as well?! You DARE defy Father?!" Rixla demanded.

"This is meaningless. No matter how we wish to fulfill Father's wish, it will not lead us to happiness. Our lives would be gone the sooner Father achieves this!" Millia said.

"You vile…traitor!" Rixla yelled.

"Why is she defending us? I thought she was our enemy." Katara said.

"You fool! If you wish to die, then so be it!" Rixla said as she disappears and then reappears behind Millia and then unleashes dark blades and they all stab at Millia and they cause a dark explosion and after the explosion Millia falls to the ground.

"Millia!" Noel said.

"Foolish sister. Failure is one thing, but betrayal is the most disgusting trait she has performed. Now, the time has come for me to finally complete this. I shall go to Kingdom Hearts and control its power!" Rixla said as she disappears in darkness.

"No!" Noel yelled but Rixla is gone.

"Dammit! She's headin' for that Kingdom Hearts!" Ken said.

"We have to stop her NOW!" Alibaba said.

"Yes, but how…?" Noel asked.

"I shall use the last of my power to send you to Rixla." Millia said as she uses her power to create a dark pool under the group.

"Millia, why are you doing this?" Noel asked.

"I think that answer should be obvious. We're sisters. You've shown me what I've should have done a long time ago. This path has not shown me happiness, and has not helped me. Now look what has happened to me. Please, Noel. Stop Rixla from achieving this. Don't let her have Kingdom Hearts. Now, hurry! You must destroy Rixla! Go!" Millia said as she makes the group sink into the dark pool and are now gone from the ruined house and the dark pool vanishes. "Good luck, sister. Please save and protect everyone…" Millia said as she vanishes into tiny sparkles of light that ascend into the air.

In a dark crimson, blue and green ethereal place Noel, Ken, Banjo and Kazooie, Grace, Espio, Cream and Cheese, Knuckles, Carmelita, Alibaba, Morgiana, Aang, Katara, and Zuko are standing in the dark ethereal air and are looking around.

"So you have decided to follow me here, Noel. I cannot say it was a wise choice." A voice said and it's Rixla.

"Rixla, please stop this. This only creates chaos and madness!" Noel said.

"I told you, I shall never stop. Kingdom Hearts is near. My father's goal will soon be complete." Rixla said.

"There's just no reasoning with her." Aang said.

"Then our only option is to beat the crap outta her!" Ken said.

"You will do no such thing, for I wield the power of the Heart Crystals!" Rixla said as she takes out the white, pink, cyan, green, purple, orange, yellow, blue, violet, red, brown, black, and the giant gold Heart crystals.

"Oh, no." Cream said.

"What will she do with those?" Morgiana asked.

"Heart Crystals, lend me power to destroy my obstacles! Lend me PURE DARKNESS!" Rixla commanded as the Heart Crystals surround her and then dark is unleashes around Rixla.

The group then see Rixla now inside a giant dark four-armed demonic dragon with demonic horns, giant angelic-demonic wings on the back, and its carrying four giant dark blades.

"Holy CRAP!" Ken said.

"This can't be good." Banjo said.

"Behold, TRUE power destroys everything!" Rixla said as she has her demonic dragon beast to drop the group down into the dark ethereal place.

"This can't be…the end…" Noel said to herself as she and her friends are falling.

 _"Don't you ever give up, Noel! I know you're stronger than this!"_ A voice said and it sound like Luke.

The group then fall into the dark ether.

"No! You're almost there! You have to finish this!" A voice said and then light sparkles appear to the falling group.

Noel and her friends are now ascending back into the dark ether air and they are surrounded by light sparkles and are now flying.

"H-How?" Noel said.

"Good. You're okay, Noel." The voice and the group see Peach and Mario is with her and they are levitating with light sparkles as well.

"Princess. Thank you." Noel said.

"Enough of this farce! The end has come for you!" Rixla said.

"It's great that we're okay, but what can we do now? Our average power won't even touch Rixla." Alibaba said.

"I know what we can do. Noel's Keyblade and my Keyblade can use their powers to open it." Peach said.

"Huh? Princess, if you and Noel do that, we may have a chance, but…" Aang was cut off by Noel.

"We don't have time to talk this over. It's worth a try. Please let us handle this." Noel said.

"We will have to place our trust in Noel and help her however we can." Espio said.

"That sounds good." Carmelita said.

"Okay. Let's see what they've got." Knuckles said.

"Noel, if we coordinate our attacks with Rixla's moves, we may have a fighting chance. It's time we put our lives on the line and obtain this win!" Peach said.

"I agree! Let's go." Noel said.

"The choice you have made is irrelevant. Nothing can faze me, no matter what you do. Who will last the longest? My power or you?" Rixla asked. "Try to make this interesting this time, dear sister…if you can." Rixla said.

Rixla's demonic dragon beast slashes at the group with its four dark blades but the group dodge the slashes and Noel flies to the demonic dragon beast and slashes at it with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Peach slashes with her Keyblade and unleashes hearts but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark shots at the two Keybearers but Mario shoots fireballs while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Fire while Carmelita shoots electric shots from her shock pistol but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark lightning bolts to strike at the group but Grace uses Tackle to strike while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but the demonic dragon beast breathes dark beams at the group and then breathes dark fire but the group avoids the dark fire and Alibaba slashes with his knife and then uses Amon's fire to strike while Morgiana delivers a spin kick but the demonic dragon beast slashes with its four dark blades but the group dodge the slashes but the demonic dragon beast delivers a straight slash with their dark blades but Espio throws four shurikens while Cream unleashes Omochao and it explodes while Knuckles uses Drill Punch but the demonic dragon beast shoots dark shoots and then unleashes dark orbs but the group dodge and Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Katara throws ice daggers while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark lightning bolts but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a spin slash.

"Well, now. I seem to have underestimated your power. No matter. You do not faze me a bit." Rixla said.

Rixla's demonic dragon beast unleashes dark lasers and they go for the group but the group dodge the dark lasers and Peach slashes with her Keyblade and then unleashes hearts to strike while Mario double punches and then delivers an uppercut but the demonic dragon beast unleashes multiple dark waves at the group but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Alibaba triple slashes with his knife and strikes but the demonic dragon beast breathes dark fire but the group dodge the dark fire but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark shoots but Banjo has Kazooie charge while Grace uses Bite but the demonic dragon beast slashes with its four dark blades but the group dodge the dark blades and Espio delivers multi ninja strikes and then slashes with his shuriken and then delivers a palm strike while Katara throws water discs but the demonic dragon beast throws multiple dark discs but the group dodge the dark discs and Carmelita shoots charged electric shots while Ken bashes with his guitar and then throws magic music bombs but the demonic dragon beast vertical slashes with its dark blades and then shoots dark beams but the group dodge and Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a somersault kick but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark lasers at the group who dodge the dark lasers and Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt but the demonic dragon beast spin slashes with its dark blades but Aang delivers air slashes while Cream sends Cheese to attack but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark orbs but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Edge Slash and strikes at the demonic dragon beast.

Rixla's demonic dragon beast unleashes dark pillars at the group and then unleashes multiple dark lightning bolts but Ken casts Thunder in retaliation and then unleashes magic musical pillars but the demonic dragon beast shoots dark shots and then unleashes dark lasers at the group who dodge the dark lasers and Carmelita shoots three electric shots from her shock pistol while Espio slashes with his shuriken and then uses Leaf Swirl but the demonic dragon beast slashes with its dark blades and then unleashes dark fire but Morgiana uses Battle Cry and then delivers a leap kick but the demonic dragon beast throws multiple dark discs and then unleashes dark waves but Aang throws air balls while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike but the demonic dragon beast unleashes more dark lasers at the group dodge them and Zuko slashes with his broadsword and then leashes with his flame whips but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark orbs and then slashes with its dark blades but the group dodge and Banjo has Kazooie triple peck and then they roll but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark chains and they lash at the group but Katara unleashes a stream of water while Knuckles uses Uppercut and strikes but the demonic dragon beast throws dark orbs at the group who dodge and then Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Grace uses Growl but the demonic dragon beast spin slashes with its dark blades and then unleashes dark lightning bolts but Mario spins around in a tornado fashion while Peach vertical slashes with her Keyblade and then delivers a diagonal slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard and then uses Flip Slash.

"Hmph! This should make you writhe in pain." Rixla said as she has her demonic dragon beast unleash multiple dark lasers and then unleashes dark daggers.

The group dodge the dark daggers and then dark lasers and Peach unleashes hearts to strike while Mario shoots fireballs but the demonic dragon beast spin slashes with its dark blades and then shoots dark shots but Grace tail whips while Cream delivers a flying kick but the demonic dragon beast unleashes more dark lasers at the group and then shoots dark beams but the group dodge and Alibaba roundhouse slashes with his knife while Banjo swipes with Kazooie to strike but the demonic dragon beast breathes dark fire at the group who dodge and Katara uses her Waterbending to get rid of the dark fire and then throws ice needles while Ken throws magic music bombs and then casts Blizzard but the demonic dragon beast vertical slashes with its dark blades and then diagonal slashes and then unleashes dark daggers but the group avoid the dark daggers and Zuko delivers flame kicks and slashes with his broadswords while Morgiana delivers strong spin kicks and then delivers a flip kick but the demonic dragon beast throws multiple dark discs and then unleashes dark lightning bolts at the group who dodges and Aang unleashes whirlwinds while Espio multi ninja kicks and then slashes with his shuriken but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark lasers and then unleashes dark daggers but Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Carmelita delivers a spin kick but the demonic dragon beast breathes dark fire and unleashes dark beams but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two vertical slashes and then delivers a roundhouse slash.

Rixla's demonic dragon beast unleashes dark lightning bolts and then unleashes dark lasers but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Knuckles double punches and then uses Uppercut but the demonic dragon beast slashes with its dark blades and then shoots dark waves but the group dodge and Carmelita shoots charged electric shots while Morgiana delivers strong somersault kicks but the demonic dragon beast fires dark orbs and then unleashes dark daggers but the group dodge and Aang throws air balls while Espio throws five shurikens but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark lasers at the group who dodge and Ken bashes with his guitar and then shoots magic music notes but the demonic dragon beast breathes dark fire and unleashes dark lightning bolts but the group dodge them and Grace uses Tackle to strike while Cream unleashes two Omochao Bombs and they explode but the demonic dragon beast horizontal slashes with its dark blades and then unleashes dark pillars but Alibaba slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the demonic dragon beast unleashes multiple dark discs and then unleashes dark lightning bolts but Katara throws water discs but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark beams and then breathes dark fire but Mario shoots four fireballs while Peach and Noel slash with their Keyblades and they both strike at the demonic dragon beast and Peach unleashes light hearts while Noel uses Strike Raid.

"You continue to impress me that you have lasted this long against me. Here is your reward." Rixla said as she has her demonic dragon beast rain down dark meteors at the group.

The group dodge the raining dark meteors and Peach slashes with her Keyblade and then shoots light hearts while Mario tornado strikes but the demonic dragon beast throws dark discs at the group and then unleashes dark pillars but Katara throws ice daggers while Banjo and Kazooie roll but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark daggers and then unleashes dark lasers but the group dodge and Carmelita pistol whips while Espio delivers palm strikes and then multi ninja kicks but the demonic dragon beast breathes dark fire and then fires dark orbs but the group dodge and Grace uses Bite while Alibaba triple slashes with his knife but the demonic dragon beast slashes with its dark blades and then unleashes dark lightning bolts but Knuckles uses Drill Punch while Aang delivers air slashes but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark lasers and then rains down dark meteors but the group dodge the dark meteors and Morgiana delivers strong punches and then delivers a strong spin kick while Ken throws magic music bombs but the demonic dragon beast shoots dark shots at the group and then unleashes dark chains to strike but the group dodge and Zuko delivers a flame kick while Cream and Cheese spin together and strike but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark daggers and throws multiple dark discs but the group dodge and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Spin Slash.

Rixla's demonic dragon beast unleashes more dark lasers and go for the group and then unleashes dark lightning bolts but the group dodge and Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then unleashes a jet of fire while Katara unleashes a stream of water while Aang unleashes whirlwinds but the demonic dragon beast unleashes vertical slashes with its dark blades and then unleashes dark lightning bolts but Morgiana uses Battle Cry and delivers a spin kick while Alibaba uses Amon's fire to strike while Carmelita shoot charged electric shots but the demonic dragon beast rains down more dark meteors at the group and then unleashes dark waves but the group dodge and Knuckles double punches and then delivers a headbutt while Cream sends Cheese to attack while Espio multi ninja kicks and slashes with his shuriken but the demonic dragon beast shoots dark shots and then attacks the group with dark chains but the group dodge but the demonic dragon beast rains down more dark meteors and unleashes dark lasers but Grace uses Tackle to strike while Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Ken swipes his guitar and unleashes magic musical pillars but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark daggers and then throws multiple dark discs but Mario double punches and then delivers a kick while Peach slashes with her Keyblade but the demonic dragon beast unleashes dark lasers and unleashes dark waves and then unleashes dark meteors but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then uses Ragnarok and strikes.

"You fools are mistaken to believe to defeat me!" Rixla said as she has her demonic dragon beast throw multiple dark discs at Noel who tries to dodge but the dark discs home in at Noel.

Noel braces herself for the dark discs but Peach destroys them with light hearts and then fires a light beam at the demonic dragon beast allowing Noel to fly higher into the dark ether air and then coats Radiant Salvation with light energy and then dives down at the demonic dragon beast who tries to unleash dark daggers but Noel delivers a huge diagonal slash at the demonic dragon beast with her light coated Keyblade.

"It's over for you, Rixla! HEAVEN SLASH!" Noel shouted as she delivers a huge light slash at the demonic dragon beast destroying it and making it fall into the endless dark ether while Rixla also falls into the dark ether.

Rixla manages to rise back to the group and the Heart Crystals fly from Rixla and are now between her and the group.

"It is futile. Your Keyblade or the Heart Crystals cannot hope to defeat the darkness itself. Kingdom Hearts itself will belong to the darkness! Father's supreme darkness!" Rixla said.

"You're wrong, Rixla. Kingdom Hearts does not belong to anyone. Nothing will belong to you!" Noel said.

"Enough! You must die NOW!" Rixla said.

"Sorry, sister, but this is the end for you!" Noel said as she fires a light beam from Radiant Salvation and it strikes at Rixla right in her chest.

"Cursed…sister…cursed…Keyblade…you…have not defeat one who possesses darkness itself. You will still…perish!" Rixla said as she disappears in light and is completely destroyed.

"Ha! Ya lose, bitch! You're DONE!" Ken cheered.

"I can't believe it…it's almost over. Now, what about Kingdom Hearts? How can we…?" Noel was cut off by Peach.

"Don't worry about that, Noel. Kingdom Hearts is led by the Door to Darkness, but I'm certain a good friend of mine will make sure that door will never be open." Peach said and then looks at the Heart Crystals.

"You're right about that! What we need to worry about now are the Heart Crystals, so they will never fall into the wrong hands again." A voice said and the group look around and they see what looks like a figure and it's a blue hedgehog with green eyes, wearing white gloves, and red shoes with white straps.

"What the…?! " Knuckles asked shocked.

"Mister Sonic?! What're you doing here?" Cream asked.

"Surprised, Knux? What's up, Cream?" The blue hedgehog named Sonic asked as he takes out what looks like a Keyblade with a blue edge, blue spikes for teeth, red hilt, white handle, rings on the edge, and a blue chain with his hedgehog head as the Keychain. "You're Noel, right. We gotta take care of these Heart Crystals." Sonic said.

"But…how…?" Noel asked.

"Maybe you can send the Heart Crystals to somewhere out of evil's reach, Noel." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Sounds like a plan." Sonic said.

"You think she can do something like that?" Zuko asked.

"She used that gold Heart Crystal to reveal that Keyhole at Bygone Fortress. I think she can control the Heart Crystals." Banjo said.

"The Heart Crystals…were created when Count Faust extracted the hearts of innocents that were victims to his twisted experiments to attempt to reach the Door to Darkness. I think the best way to do is to return the Heart Crystals to their original states and they can return to where they belonged to." Noel said.

"That sounds very noble of you, Noel. Try that." Alibaba said.

"O, Heart Crystals, heed my commands. I wish to atone the sins Count Faust has committed and my first wish is to…" Noel stops talking and then turns to look at her friends. "I wish to…restore my friends' worlds that have fallen into darkness by Rixla, the Black Xetis, and the Heartless!" Noel said shocking her friends.

"What?!" Espio asked shocked.

"Noel! Are you…serious?" Kazooie asked.

"Yes. I am. I understand how you suffered when you lost your homes to the darkness. I want to do something nice for you all for always being there for me and helping me during my adventure." Noel said.

"Noel…" Katara stops talking.

"That's very nice of you." Carmelita said.

"Heart Crystals, please restore my friends' worlds!" Noel said and the Heart Crystals begin to unleash a giant light into the dark ether air and a shaking occurs. "And my next request is for you all to return to your original heart states and return to where you belonged!" Noel commanded as she uses Radiant Salvation to transform the Heart Crystals into little orbs of light which at the hearts and they all ascend into the dark ethereal air.

The shaking continues and the group find some land to stand on and they see the giant light beam getting stronger and it goes for the group.

"Looks like this getting intense now." Sonic said.

"Does that mean we're going home?" Cream asked.

"You three can, but I'm not goin' back just yet." Sonic said.

"Mario and I cannot go back to our world yet as well." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Why is that?" Espio said.

"Because, even if Rixla is down and out, there'll be someone else from the dark path that'll try to destroy anything else. That's the last thing we need. Until we settle this, I'm not gonna go back." Sonic said.

"Noel, what about you?" Peach asked.

"I don't know…" Noel answered.

"What you wanna do is up to you. You're allowed to choose your own destiny." Sonic said as he uses his Keyblade to create a light portal and goes through it.

"Mario, let's go." Peach said and Mario nods and the two go for the light portal and it vanishes.

The shaking keeps occurring and the light beam is getting stronger and gets near the group.

"I guess this is it." Noel said.

"Yeah. That light might send us all home." Alibaba said.

Just then the light beam is now close to the group.

"Well, since Noel wished for our homes to be brought back, I guess Kazooie and I are gonna go back home." Banjo said.

"I agree." Kazooie said.

"Goodbye, Banjo and Kazooie. I'll miss you." Noel said.

"So will we, Noel. I'm gonna tell my sister, Tootie about what we did for our adventure." Banjo said.

"I'll bet she'd be jealous. We're also gonna tell Skull boy too." Kazooie said.

Banjo and Kazooie go for the light beam and are now gone.

"Well, I am going back. I've been too far from my work as it is." Espio said.

"I wanna go with Mister Sonic, but I think it's time for Cheese and I go to back home. Mama's probably worried about us." Cream said.

"Yeah, and I have to protect that Master Emerald too." Knuckles said.

"Okay then. I was glad to meet you." Noel said.

"So was I. You keep on being strong, Noel." Knuckles said.

"Bye, Miss Noel! I'm gonna tell Mama about you and that you were taking good care of me." Cream said.

"Farewell, Noel. I hope our paths will cross again." Espio said.

Espio, Cream and Cheese, and Knuckles go for the light beam and they're gone.

"If it means going back, then I'm going back to Paris and continue my police work." Carmelita said.

"I hope you find who were looking for, Carmelita." Noel said.

"Thanks, Noel. You take care of yourself." Carmelita said as she goes for the light beam and she's gone.

"Morgiana." Alibaba said.

"Yes." Morgiana said.

"Good luck to you both." Noel said.

"You too, Noel. I was glad to meet you. I think I'll tell Aladdin about you. I think if he'd met you, you would've been his friend too." Alibaba said.

"It was a very well experience, Noel. Goodbye. Please stay strong." Morgiana said.

Alibaba and Morgiana go for the light beam and they're gone.

"I'm going home too. I'm gonna keep on trying to protect my world, just like the Avatar is supposed to." Aang said.

"I'm going too. Sokka and Toph might be worried about us by now." Katara said and she turns to Zuko.

"Zuko, are you going too?" Katara asked.

"During our time with Noel, I've been thinking about my destiny. I think I'll stay with Noel and keep her safe from now on." Zuko said.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. I'm not ready to go home just yet and face what I've did. That, and Noel helped me back at Hyrule." Zuko said.

"Okay. Good luck then, Zuko." Katara said.

"Bye, Zuko. It was fun traveling with you for once." Aang said.

"Thanks. See you guys around." Zuko said.

"I'll miss you, Noel." Katara said.

"So will I. I hope you have a happy life again." Aang said.

"Thank you, Aang, Katara…for everything." Noel said.

Aang and Katara go for the light beam and they're gone.

"Eevee!" Grace said as he jumps to Noel's arms.

"You want to stay with me too, Grace?" Noel asked.

"Eevee!" Grace answered.

"Well, okay then. I suppose you can come with me too. I did save you and you're faithful friend." Noel said.

"Is there room left for me to join you still?" Ken asked.

"Do you not want to go back home, Ken?" Noel asked.

"Meh. Satyin' at my world's too predictable and boring. Ever since I met you and traveled with you, I felt such an awesome rush! The adventures to other worlds, beatin' the crap outta bad people! I can't be get tired of it! So, wherever you're goin', I'm stayin' with ya! Other than Scarface and the mutt, who else is gonna look over you?" Ken said.

"Thanks, Ken. Thank you all." Noel said and then she turns and sees someone and it's Luke and Ruby. "Um, I need to talk to them…" Noel said.

"Go ahead. He's your brother, no matter what." Zuko said.

"We'll wait for ya." Ken said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

Noel runs over to Luke and Ruby and the three watch her with smiles and Noel is near to Luke and Ruby.

* * *

 **And THERE YOU GO! The final battle has commenced and it's now OVER! What did you guys think of THIS?! I HOPE you ENJOYED this chapter, as I enjoyed writing it! The end has come, folks! The story is gonna be over! I'll see you in the epilogue! Bye!**


	55. Epilogue: A New Road

Epilogue: A New Road

Noel runs to Luke and Ruby who are on a small land and they look down on it.

"Luke! Ruby!" Noel called and the two see Noel running to them.

"Noel!" Luke said.

Just the shaking happens again and Noel and Luke hold onto each other.

"Noel, are you coming with us?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet. There is still something left I have to do before I come back." Noel answered.

"Are you sure about this? But…" Luke stops talking.

"Luke, remember what you said? No matter where we are or how far we are, I'm always with you and you're always with me! I'll come back soon! I promise!" Noel said.

"I know, Sis!" Luke said.

Noel and Luke let go of each other and Noel drifts apart from Luke and Ruby and they watch her go and just then something drops in Luke's hand and they look up in the air and see tiny light orbs falling and Noel also looks around at the tiny light orbs and as Luke and Ruby look at the tiny light orbs they turn around to see Shine City being restored and brought back to how it was before it was destroyed but then Luke sees Noel still drifting and later on Noel waves goodbye and disappears into the light making Luke hang his head down but then he looks up and sees stars returning to the sky by the light and Luke and Ruby both admire the sight and are thankful for what Noel has done for them.

The next day Luke leaves his house and makes his way to the beach and he goes deeper into the beach and then he finds the same cave entrance he found when he was little and decides to go into the cave and explores the cave and he arrives at the end of the cave where he found Noel and he remembers that she was a two-year-old when she was found but then Luke leaves the cave and returns to the outside and then he looks up into the sky and hopes that one day Noel will return.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bygone Fortress at the ruined village Ry and Tsubaki begin helping restoring the village.

"Hey!" A voice called and Ry and Tsubaki turn to see May and with her are Noah and Rex.

"So you and the twerp made it after all." Ry said.

"I wanted to see what our real home looks like." Noah said.

"It'll look better once we start rebuilding." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah. Back then, before the Fearmongers took over, this place had a different name." Ry said.

"Really? What's it called?" Noah asked.

"It's called…" Ry stops talking.

* * *

Meanwhile in Middle-Earth in Rivendell the elves are enjoying their lives in peace and Glorfindel and Elron watch the peace of their city.

"With the battle against the goblins and those awful monsters, we will live more years of peace." Elron said.

"Yes, Lord Elron, 'tis kingdom will continue knowing peace for generations to come." Glorfindel said.

Meanwhile in the Digital World at the field the Digidestined and their Digimon continue their journey.

"Man, I can't wait for this next adventure and where it will us next." Tai said.

"Who knows what we'll run into." Matt said.

"We'll see if we keep going." Sora said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Agumon asked.

"C'mon! Let's go!" T.K. said.

* * *

Meanwhile in N. Sanity Island at the beach Crash is lying on the sandy ground sleeping while wearing sunglasses while Coco is working a new invention while Crunch is lifting weights.

"There is no telling when Dr. Cortex and my brother will strike again. We must be ready for anything." Aku-Aku said.

"True, but for now, I think we deserve a nice resting before dealing with them again." Coco said and she turns to the sleeping Crash. "I just hope that Crash will be ready too." Coco said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Silver Town at the hideout Lucas and his friends look over at Silver Town.

"In order for Silver Town to know of us, we have to do something for it." Lucas said.

"And prove that we're not as bad as they think we are." Rita said.

"I agree." Carl said and the bell rings.

"Trouble. Let's go." Lucas said and they leave the hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cybertron in Iacon Optimus and Bumblebee begin rebuilding the city.

"At this rate, Optimus, Iacon will be even better than how it was before the Decepticon attack." Bumblebee said.

"Agreed. However, the Decepticons and Megatron still have not forgotten their goal. We must be wary at all costs." Optimus said.

"Yeah." Bumblebee said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bionis Shulk, Ryen, Sharla, and Dunban who has joined them later continue their journey until then Shulk gets another vision.

"Shulk, what is it?" Ryen asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking." Shulk answered.

"About what?" Dunban asked.

"I was just thinking when I would figure out the Monado's true power." Shulk answered.

"You'll be able to figure it out one day. Perhaps even during this quest." Dunban said.

"Yeah." Shulk said and they continue moving.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle town of Hyrule Zelda looks over from her castle and sees that Link riding through the town on his horse to be ready for his next adventure.

"I am hopeful that this kingdom can still hang onto this peace, but I cannot help but feel that a new darkness might arise." Zelda said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Angel Land and in Palutena's chamber Pit arrives at the chamber and kneels to Palutena.

"Lady Palutena! Since Medusa's defeat, no more Underworld monster has been in sight." Pit informed.

"That's excellent, Pit. Still, there could be another after Medusa that might threaten mankind. We must be prepared for anything." Palutena said.

"Yes, Lady Palutena!" Pit said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the land Rue and Claire are living in Rue and Claire are living peacefully again but then something opens the door and it's Mint.

"There you are! Guess what! Another [relic] has been discovered! You do owe me, so c'mon!" Mint said.

"I guess I have to go again." Rue said.

"Be careful, okay?" Claire said and Rue nods.

"I'll be back." Rue said as he leaves and goes with Mint.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Outback Ty is exploring around Rainbow Cliffs and then Maurie flies to him.

"There you are, mate! Julius has got something for ya at the lab! You'd best go there and see what he's got!" Maurie said.

"Ripper! I'm on my way!" Ty said as he heads for Julius' lab.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jump City the Titans Tower is finally restored and rebuilt and the Titans receive an alert.

"Is it Slade again?" Robin asked but sees it's someone else. "No. It's Doctor Light. You know what to do." Robin said.

"Kick his butt like always. Let's go!" Cyborg said.

"Let's go." Raven said as the Titans leave the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Spiral Hill Banjo and Kazooie look around.

"Finally. Back home!" Kazooie said.

"Yep. It's just like how it was before." Banjo said.

"Banjo! Banjo!" A voice called and Banjo turns to see a tiny female bear.

"Hiya, Tootie!" Banjo said.

"Were on an adventure?" Tootie asked.

"Let me tell you about what Kazooie and I did." Banjo said.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere near a house Espio walks over to the house and opens the door and he finds a green crocodile and a bee.

"Espio! There you are! Where were you?!" The bee asked.

"I have been on a journey, Charmy." Espio answered.

"You mean you received a job and didn't tell?" The crocodile asked.

"No, Vector. You could call it an important adventure to save the world." Espio answered.

"Really?! I wanna know about it!" Charmy said.

"Quit buggin' him, Charmy!" Vector said putting his hand on Charmy's face.

Meanwhile Cream and Cheese walk over to a house and finds an older female rabbit wearing a dress.

"Mama!" Cream said.

"Oh, Cream! You're here! I was so worried about you!" Cream's mother said and Cream hugs her mother.

"Mama! You're not gonna believe what happened. I met a new friend." Cream said.

"Oh, please tell about it." Cream's mother said.

Meanwhile at Angel Island Knuckles is back to protecting the Master Emerald but as he's asleep he feels like he's falling back and he wakes up.

"Huh? Where's the Master Emerald?!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks for the emerald, Knuckie!" A voice said and Knuckles sees a female white bat.

"Rouge! Hand over that Master Emerald NOW!" Knuckles yelled.

"If ya want, you'll have to catch me." Rouge said as she flies off.

"Get back here!" Knuckles yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile at Paris Carmelita is back to being an Interpol officer and busts down criminals while searching Paris for something.

"I don't know what trick Cooper is trying to pull, but when I find him and his little gang, I'll make sure they'll be locked up for good! I'll continue hunting you down, Ringtail! You can't hide forever!" Carmelita said as she searches Paris.

* * *

Meanwhile in an Arabic town Alibaba and Morgiana explore the town.

"Alibaba! Morg!" A voice called and they see a young boy.

"Aladdin! There you are!" Alibaba said.

"Alibaba, what happened you?" Aladdin asked.

"It's a long story. I might as well start with that Morgiana and I had our own quest with a new friend. I'll tell you all about it." Alibaba said.

"Okay. Please tell me." Aladdin said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Land of Four Nations Aang and Katara are now in a village.

"Finally, back at our world." Aang said.

"Everything seems peaceful. Now we just have to…" Katara was cut off by a voice.

"Katara! Aang!" The voice called and they see a tan boy running to them.

"There's Sokka." Katara said.

"There you two are. What happened to you two?" Sokka asked.

"It's kinda a long story." Aang said.

"You wouldn't even believe it if we told you." Katara said.

"Try me. I can handle what you have to say." Sokka said.

"And just remember I can tell if you're lying or not, so think carefully what you'll say." A girl said.

"Okay, Toph. We'll start from the beginning." Katara said.

"Yeah. You two should have been with us." Aang said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a in a rocky canyon Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko are walking down the canyon.

"So, what do we do now?" Ken asked.

"Well, we have to find Princess Peach and Sonic." Noel answered.

"Then what after that?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm, I suppose I should also try to find out who I really am. As much I'm happy to be who I am, I want to learn the truth of my past." Noel said.

"I suppose that's fair." Zuko said.

"Then let's go." Ken said.

Just then Grace finds something and it's what looks like a portal up ahead.

"Eevee!" Grace said looking at the portal.

"I wonder where this portal will take us." Noel said.

"One way to find out." Ken said.

"You want to go in?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. C'mon." Noel said as she runs into the portal and the others follow her into the portal and are gone from the canyon.

* * *

Meanwhile in what looks like a dark and chaotic city street with dark red skies hanging above someone is laying on the street of the city not moving and not conscious and it's a pale boy and just then two figures arrive and they're wearing dark crimson hooded cloaks with black trims in the middle, and black stars on the crimson cloaks and they walk over to the unconscious pale boy.

"What is this boy doing in here?" One of the crimson hooded cloaked figures asked and it's a cold and deep male voice.

"I am not sure. Perhaps he was sent here." The other crimson hooded cloaked figure said and it's a calm and calculating male voice. "No matter. He might be able to prove useful to our cause." The calm and calculating hooded cloaked figure said.

Just then the pale boy starts to open his crimson eyes and regains consciousness and looks around.

"Where the hell am I? The hell's goin' on?" The pale boy asked and he sees the crimson hooded cloaked figures. "Who the hell're you?!" The pale boy demanded.

"Fear not. We are not your enemies. Rather, we are here to offer our friendship with you." The calm and calculating male voice said.

"The hell with that! I don't need any friends! Get the hell outta my face!" The pale boy yelled.

"I assure you, if friendship is not what you need, then perhaps you can gain even more power than imagined." The calm and calculating male voice said.

"I'm listening." The pale boy said.

"We ask that you join forces with us, and together, we can bring chaos and darkness to everything and eliminate our foes." The calm and calculating male voice said.

"Crush our enemies? I like the sound of that! What the hell! Count me in. I'll join your little group." The pale boy said.

"Excellent decision. Now, I wish to know your name." The calm and calculating voice said.

"Name's Odium!" Odium said smirking evilly.

* * *

 _The End..._

* * *

 **WHOOOO! That's the epilogue! What'd you guys think of THIS?! It's FINALLY over! I hope you enjoyed the ENTIRE story. For those of you who have been with me this whole time, THANK YOU! Thank you, 7 for leaving most reviews! Thank you Guest for leaving reviews as well! Thank you, Panther J for leaving reviews too! This character story is now over and we can move on to the story series! Now, I want you all to leave your opinions I'll create a forum for this section and please answer via review or PM.**

 **Here's the forum:**

 **What was your favorite chapter:**

 **Who was your favorite character:**

 **Who was your favorite partner for Noel:**

 **What was your favorite world:**

 **What was your favorite boss battle:**

 **How did you like Noel's character:**

 **How was the story overall:**

 **Also, here's this question.**

 **What was your KH story? KH: Light's Destiny or KH: Light's Fate:**

 **For those of you who have answered the questions, thank you.**

 **I hope you had fun reading this. This was a fun ride as well, and I'm happy I wrote this. That's about it from me. Take care, everybody. I'll see you around sometime. Bye!**


End file.
